PSIC
by phanyarume
Summary: Algo no anda bien dentro de la cabeza de Kelso, Fez fue secuestrado y Eric está atrapado en sus pesadillas. Jackie descubre la verdad sobre el amor y Donna escribe la historia incorrecta ¿Quién es la nueva señora Hyde? Todos tendran que pagar por el amor de experimentar la muerte. Ser adulto no es tan difícil como sobrevivir al fin del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia transcurre casi 9 años despues del final de la serie. Los protagonistas no mantienen relacion alguna entre ellos por razones que se explicaran a lo largo de la__ trama y el propósito de la misma es el mero entretenimiento; el desarrollo de los personajes dentro de la historia es, por supuesto, una obra de mi propio ingenio, aunque cabe recalcar que ni los personajes ni el contexto son de mi pertenencia. Estra obra tiene la finalidad de explicar y resolver algunos de los hilos sueltos y rasgos de inconformidad que muchos de nosotros tuvimos luego de que se emitiera la octava temporada. Aqui los personajes tendran la oportunidad de reencontrarse, descubrirse de nuevo y hasta de despedirse poco tiempo antes de que ocurra una horrible tragedia. Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias._

* * *

**_Capitulo I. Canon festival y la alegoría del número equivocado_.**

**1\. La colisión de la semana ausente.**

_Eric. 9:13 am Domingo._

La semana siguiente hizo tanto calor como en el día de su cumpleaños; tanto pero tanto calor, que al acontecer de la tercera jornada de cazar mariposas en el verde pastizal de primavera a Eric se le derritió la sonrisa. Se había dado cuenta de la monotonía de su alegría simplona y sencillamente había dejado de sonreír. Sudaba como solo los hombres de grandes poros abiertos suelen sudar, pero ese no era motivo suficiente para que dejara de caminar pues se dirigía a un lugar muy importante. Un sitio donde podía sentirse como en casa... su casa. Cinco años tarde para la cena, pero tarde como de costumbre; seguro de que su padre, de seguir con vida, le esperaría afuera con el zapato bien puesto y dispuesto también para saludar a su trasero.

_Fez. 10:03 am Lunes._

El autobús se fue sin él. La situación era tan vergonzosa como cotidiana. Fez pasó la mitad de su primer día de trabajo corriendo como loco, porque solo un loco hubiera corrido en vez de tomar un taxi en pleno calor abrazador de verano. Estaba tan emocionado que se olvidó de que ni siquiera era verano sino primavera y las personas en primavera parecen más confundidas que de costumbre. El otro medio día lo pasó en el hospital porque cuando encontró el autobús correcto, o mejor dicho_ "el autobús correcto lo encontró a él" e_l conductor estaba muy confundido; conducía de la manera más amistosa que se puede ofrecer al conducir un vehículo y lo recibió de esta misma forma: Arrojándolo unos metros con la trompa por delante del hit de la parada.

_Donna. 11:32 pm Martes._

Alguien tuvo un amorío con el nuevo alcalde, nadie lo sabía. Donna y nadie tenían mucho en común, ambos sabían del amorío del nuevo alcalde y ambos se acostaban por la noche con una taza de café entre las piernas, y descuidadamente lo derramaban sobre sus delicadas bragas azul celeste. Donna estaba tan acostumbrada a cometer tal agravio hacia su persona que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en calentar el café. Quizá sería más fácil para todos si se abstuviera de beberlo. Pero Donna no tenía esa opción, aquel era el único momento en el día que se le presentaba una ocasión real para descansar. Ponía la computadora sobre sus piernas y se dedicaba a escribir. La máquina era vieja y ya existía una tecnología que la superaba por mucho, pero ella prefería hacerlo todo de esta clásica manera.

_Jackie. 12: 04pm Miércoles._

Un hombre con sombrero ridículo llamaba la atención de la camarera. Ella estaba tarareando una canción country de B.J Thomas que le recordaba sus buenos días siendo una perra. La comida de su charola tenía una mosca encima y se paseaba con vivacidad buscando la mejor fuente del elixir de sus alimentos. Jackie estaba cansada de atender al hombre y fingía que no podía escucharlo para ahorrarse los piropos matutinos (tan matutinos como podían serlo al medio día). Pero todo fue en vano cuando Rick Vane, su jefe y el cocinero más grasiento de todo Chicago, gruñó su apodo de forma grotesca y la obligó a prestar atención. El día no iba bien, la noche no iría bien tampoco; estaba llena de sudor y si había algo que Jacqueline Beullah Burkhart odiaba, era el sudor y su segundo e innecesariamente feo nombre.

_Kelso. 2:16 pm Jueves._

Kelso tenía la cabeza metida en un balde con lodo y una lombriz había entrado en su boca cuando decidió, dada la situación, que necesitaba oxígeno. Recibió una llamada por la mañana, era su madre, y le había dicho que no metiera la cabeza en un balde con lodo (parte por su puesto de una mal planeada metáfora) y por lo demás sobran explicaciones. El único problema era que no podía evitar hacer cosas como esa cuando Betsy estaba con él. Betsy era su única hija y él estaba orgulloso de tener una chica que lo rescatara del balde con lodo cuando todo comenzaba a ponerse feo. Betsy era particularmente inteligente y a veces Kelso pensaba que podía adelantarla en el juego del gato por pura suerte cuando ella solía tener solo 2 años.

_Hyde. 7:23 pm Viernes._

Cuantas más veces miraba la cicatriz en su mano, comprendía mejor que el dolor de la quemadura viva en su piel, no cedería pronto. Había pasado del ardor al odio y del odio al remordimiento y cuando no había ganas de gritarle al viento, Hyde solo contenía las lágrimas con el sabor también quemado de una cerveza vieja. No estaba seguro de porque la sangre había cobrado un color tan sospechosamente oscuro, pero sabía que algo no andaba del todo bien, con lo bien que puede estar de todas formas, una laceración como esa. El hombre se sentía más anciano que sus propias gafas de sol y las tenía desde que recordaba tenerlas, por dar una explicación certera. Entonces era un crio y de vez en cuando fumaba un poco de la hierba de su madre.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Lunes de perdedores y visiones.

**_(11 __días antes)_**

Eric miraba la ventana empañada con su propia respiración y durante un largo rato no pudo escuchar nada más que su propia lengua chasqueando como a punto de decir algo. Una mujer rubia se le acercó para hacer bulla de su presencia, al parecer la había ignorado desde el principio. Para entonces, las nubes habían cubierto con sombras placidas el arbusto que pensaba que estaba mirando, así que pronto le perdió la gracia al objeto y volvió la vista hacia su novia.

— Perdon ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó, sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, viendo hacia el vacío con la boca entreabierta. La mujer repasó con las pupilas secas el contorno de su amante, como si por un momento hubiera tenido la intención de leerle el pensamiento. — Nada— Resolvió ella sirviendo café en su taza— Solo trataba de recordarte el aniversario de tu padre. Eric dejó escapar un suspiro receloso. Odiaba escuchar la palabra con "P"

— ¿Esta vez vendrás?— Le preguntó más por compromiso que por querer saber la respuesta, la conocía bien. "_Sabes que no puedo, tengo que trabajar_"— Eric entendía la respuesta de su novia. Tampoco le importaba si estaba presente o no, no haría ninguna diferencia.

— Tal vez pueda hacerme un espacio— sonrió ella.

Era encargada de gestiones legales en ventas, en una empresa de grandes autos sin motor y supervisaba que todo estuviera en orden o algo así. Eric nunca se molestó en averiguarlo del todo. Disfrutaba el olor de su perfume, el sabor de sus besos y hasta compartir largas charlas por las tardes del fin de semana, pero no estaba interesado en ella como uno se interesa por las cosas que de verdad importan.

—¿Quieres que llame a tu madre?— dijo Jennifer. Pero Eric no quería llamar con anticipación, no quería tener que escucharla y por alguna razón estaba enfadado con ella. Un ave pasó volando y derramó mierda sobre su saco nuevo. Unos segundos antes, mientras Eric se preguntaba si dios le enviaría una señal para entender por qué seguía con vida, bien pudo haberlo imaginado.

— Esta semana la madre de Verónica está de vacaciones, eso habrá influido en el resultado de su examen final— Contestó Eric. El Forman estaba tratando de evitar una conversación con esa forma tan sutil de cambiar el tema, que Jennifer nunca notaba.

– Ah, sí. Es por eso que esa alumna tuya te sigue para todas partes ¿no? Estoy poniéndome celosa, le prestas mucha atención.

Eric era el profesor más joven del instituto, sabía que no había estado haciendo bien las cosas ese último año, pero estaba feliz con que la barba hubiera comenzado a notarse y sus colegas lo trataran como el adulto que creía ser.

– Ella tiene 14, Jenny — Bromeó Eric, intentando ignorar la amarga sorpresa de su ropa—Podría ser su padre.

– Uno muy joven y libertino— Sugirió ella divertida antes de agacharse para juntar los labios con los suyos. Sus risas no sonaban armónicas juntas, Eric siempre lo había pensado.

_Había un grito agudo en su cabeza; no podía escuchar lo que decía o de donde venía el sonido pero había miedo en sus ojos y tenía erizado el poco corte lampiño de su cuerpo entero. Estaba corriendo pero no corría, no podía mover las manos. Si gritaba no sentía su propia boca y un ligero mareo comenzaba a manifestarse en su frente sudorosa._

—¡¿Qué?!

Eric volvió a la realidad de golpe. Solo entonces se dio cuenta del semblante ofuscado de su pareja

—Te fuiste de nuevo, amor ¿En qué estás pensando?— Eric meneó la cabeza y su novia hizo una mueca de preocupación. —Estoy aquí ¿sabes?

Ella tenía razón, Eric no estaba del todo presente. No había podido dormir en varios días. Esa noche había sido una pesadilla y no precisamente una pesadilla metafórica. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber despertado todavía. En sus sueños lucidos, él era un hombre más en medio de las tranquilas calles de Manhattan; cuando de repente se acercaba un enorme remolino y se llevaba un edificio entero sin que él pudiera salvar la vida de nadie, ni siquiera la suya propia. Había comenzado a tener sueños así desde hacía unos meses. Cuando descubrió, mirando las noticias, que los eventos que soñaba venían a ocurrir realmente en algún lugar del mundo, al principio había pensado, y con todo el derecho justo de velar por su salud psicológica, que se trataba de una o dos coincidencias. Pero justo ahora, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo: si como una enfermedad o como la distracción de su atención absoluta para negarse a la realidad. Una donde su padre había muerto. Una que no le gustaba, una donde solo era el maestro del aula que se sentaba en el escritorio, forzaba los anteojos y comía galletas de canela entre clases para saciar un vacío que no se encontraba precisamente en su estómago. Nadie sabía mejor que Eric Forman, cómo fingir la felicidad pero esta mañana no le estaba saliendo muy bien.

—Tengo que esforzarme más ¿eh?

—¿Qué?—Jenny giró para verlo.

—Nada, que... Se me hace tarde para trabajar — Se excusó sacudiéndose la camisa. Aprovechó la confución para levantarse y mientras caminaba tropezó un par de veces sin que aquello lo convenciera de girar su cabeza en el mismo sentido que dirigía las piernas.

—Amor, no lo olvides: ¡El portafolio!— le gritaba Jennifer con una voz a la vez preocupada y quisquillosa.

— No lo haré— Respondió parado sobre la acera de enfrente con medio cuerpo dentro del auto —Te veo más tarde. —Ellos no eran una de esas parejas ridiculas que se lanzan besos invisibles a traves de varios metros pero por primera vez en dos años, Eric sintio que a su depedida le faltaba algo.

Sin embargo no tenía ganas de hacerse caso a sí mismo. Olvidó el portafolio y cambiarse el saco. Salió de su casa, se subió al auto y comenzó a conducir el viejo vista cruiser que lo hacía sentirse un poco familiarizado con el extraño sentado sobre su propio trasero. Una canción sonaba en su estación de radio preferida WFPP, _"las cosas cambian_" cantaba Eric, pero su garganta jugaba con su nueva voz, una mejor y más ajena, una que parecía pertenecerle a un extraño._ "las cosas no cambian"_ seguía cantando. Y de repente las cosas cambiaron:

_La imagen familiar de un joven desaliñado se le atravesó de pronto; llevaba encima ese chaleco que su novia gritona le compró para navidad, estaba sentado en la banqueta con una cerveza en la mano y tenía las gafas oscuras a medio rostro, con la mirada perdida en su reflejo. Eric casi logró quitarse la imagen de la cabeza cuando notó que su protagonista estaba herido. La sangre goteaba en el pasto desde su oído izquierdo y parecía tener destrozada la mano, una voz familiar lo distrajo gritando su nombre y reconoció a una chica pelirroja corriendo desde el otro lado de la acera ¡¿Donna?! pensó. Steven Hyde se dio la vuelta para llamar su atención y le gritó._

_—¡Gíralo, Forman! ¡Gira el volante!_

Eric obedeció sin pensar y el auto golpeó algo, justo antes de que pudiera detenerse. —¡Mierda!— Gritó, y en un segundo todo se detuvo.

Bajó del auto a toda prisa y con esa sensación visceral de que algo malo está a punto de pasar, pero su presentimiento se recortó por la mitad cuando se dio cuenta de que había arrollado un perro negro que sí, parecía muy lastimado, pero estaba vivo. Eric se apresuró a recogerlo y llamó al servicio veterinario. Aunque al principio no lo quisieron atender pudo salir de ahí, a tiempo para llegar solamente dos horas tarde, y como aquello se había vuelto todo un record para él, estaba más preocupado por eso, que por su estúpida visión.

Todos lo miraron mal cuando entró a la sala de maestros, pero nadie dijo una palabra. El señor Jobs, su jefe directo y el presidente del consejo estudiantil, estaban teniendo una conversación que se vio interrumpida abruptamente cuando llegó. El director Weakly le dedicó una mirada de desprecio con justa razón y su desaprobación se hizo presente luego de que se le acercara para decirle, con una discreción cuestionable _"Una vez más y no te molestes en presentarte"_

No era la primera vez en el año que llegaba tarde, pero si era la primera que tenía una buena excusa para hacerlo. Aunque cómo anteriormente había mentido utilizando algo cómo eso, no podía contarlo en realidad. Miró su reloj un par de veces y corrió al salón de clases casi con el alma en la mano. Cuando por fin llegó tuvo que fingir que estaba respirando normal y esto le provocó un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

— El día de hoy, como seguramente ya lo sabrán, el profesor Forman no se presentó. Así que supongo que tendré que darles la clase yo…— decía Reginald, un hombre calvo con los pezones puntiagudos, con la tiza en la mano— Vamos a ver ¿En qué tema…?

— ¡Profesor! — Eric cruzó la puerta jadeando —Buenos días, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias.— El profesor Reginald lo miró con cierto aire de superioridad mientras conseguía esbozar una sonrisa falsa y desdeñosa.

—Profesor, Forman— lo saludó inanimado— ¿Buenos días? Tardes quizá.

Eric tenía ganas de arrancarle esos ojos saltones de sapo, pero tuvo que contenerse por cosas como su educación, la religión, las leyes y los derechos humanos. Estaba seguro de que solo se había perdido una clase y eso le facilitaba las cosas. Reginald salió caminando como pavoneándose por algún motivo y Eric tomo su lugar en el escritorio para darse cuenta de que sus alumnos lo miraban con divertidos gestos de complicidad. A nadie le agradaba el profesor Reginald de matemáticas, se creía un genio, nunca se lavaba la boca y vestía como un anciano senil.

Una vez en su lugar, la clase transcurrió medianamente normal. Para Eric cada rostro y nombre era conocido y hasta estaba seguro de quien era el emisor cuando escribía en la pizarra y escuchaba conversaciones triviales a sus espaldas, sobre cosas que él también conocía muy bien. Por ejemplo: sabía que Wen salía con Brad, quien solía salir con Mimmie, y que por alguna razón estaba enamorado de ella de nuevo. Sabía que la madre de Lizzie era cantante y que ella se daba lujos innecesarios cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad; que Brad era amigo de Edd, pero que ambos odiaban a Sandie porque era lesbiana y que como era lesbiana le gustaba Wen, pero a Wen no le gustaban las otras vaginas. Y cuando Eric pensaba en todo eso, de pronto se le olvidaba que ya no era un niño y quería volver al sótano para contarles a todos lo que había escuchado. La nostalgia le dolía y a veces se sentaba solo a comer galletas de canela y Verónica la extranjera, se las ingeniaba para acercarse con algún pretexto coherente y le hacía preguntas variadas sobre su vida amorosa, mientras se levantaba no tan discretamente la falda, con la esperanza de que él lo notara y siguiera con el coqueteo, pero sin obtener nada, terminaba por irse y dejarlo solo con sus galletas de nuevo.

A pesar de su mala alimentación Eric no era gordo y mucho menos era delgado cómo lo había sido en su adolescencia y ya no parecía famélico y mimado sino más bien experimentado y cansado, un poco más de lo segundo que de lo primero. El perro que tenía que pasar a recoger de vuelta estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza con un remordimiento muy bien justificado. Ese día todo estaba saliendo mal, y no podía quitarse la visión de Hyde de la cabeza. Cómo si una espina estuviera clavada en su mano, pasara desapercibida por un rato y volviera a molestarlo al cambio de la siguiente manecilla. Por un momento ver a Hyde le había hecho sentir casi las mismas mariposas que se sienten cuando uno está enamorado, luego comprendió que la emoción venía desde adentro, en un lugar más oscuro, en el orgullo de un temperamento mal equilibrado. Todo se volvió monótono cuando llegó la hora de terminar el día y paso por la oficina del director para explicarle porque llegó tarde.

—Señor Forman, usted no está siendo responsable y yo no puedo detener el trabajo de los demás solo porque usted… es que es una falta de respeto…

— Lo se señor Weakly, lo sé y créame que me apena mucho, pero he tenido muchos...

— Los problemas personales no deben interferir con el trabajo, profesor. Te deje entrar en esta escuela a pesar de tu corta edad porque me demostraste que eras capaz, ¿Dónde quedo esa capacidad? ¿Esas ganas?

—La tengo, tengo la capacidad, es solo que, si pudiera darme otra oportunidad vería que…

—Lo siento profesor Forman, no puedo pagarte este mes. Si quieres seguir aquí comienza a esforzarte el mes que viene y si lo consigues, tal vez…

—Señor, necesito este pago.

—Lo siento señor Forman. Hasta la siguiente será.

Eric miró hacia arriba en un gesto de desesperación, no porque creyera que dios tenía la solución, sino porque así la sangre que estaba subiendo por su cráneo tendría la oportunidad de descender.

—Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer— rogó— Cualquier cosa

—Bueno, hay algo. Es la semana de la prensa, hablamos de las ligas mayores de la gestión empresarial. Hemos hablado de esto toda la semana— dijo el hombre sacando un folleto – En especial tú, que nunca has aportado nada a la universidad de la que te graduaste.

– Pero señor – dijo tomando el folleto – ¿No estará el presidente Bredwovy ahí?

– Es una oportunidad señor Forman, entregar esos papeles al presidente del congreso es tu oportunidad.

– ¿Si lo hago, podré cobrar el bono independiente?

– Al menos por este mes – dijo encogiendo los hombros – Es lo que te puedo ofrecer

Eric bajó los hombros viéndose superado por las circunstancias y resignado por fin, cedió. El folleto no era muy específico pero al menos decía el lugar, la fecha y la horapara conseguir su gafete.

— Muchas gracias señor, no se arrepentirá de esta decisión — Dijo achacado.

—Sabía que no fallarías en esto— dijo el director— Al menos no en esto.

"_Todo resultó en desastre"_ pensaba que le diría a Jenny al llegar a casa, pero cuando llegó, ella no estaba ahí. Mientras conducía de vuelta, cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando para imaginar el rostro borroso de la vaga visión sobre Donna. Intentaba con mucha desesperación verla de nuevo y poder decir algo, era la primera vez que sentía que sus visiones interactuaban con él. No sabía si estaba dormido, pero claramente había escuchado a Hyde decirle con esa voz tranquila, y siempre melancólicamente rasposa tan característica de él "_¡Gira el volante Forman!"_ y las visiones no suelen hacer eso.

De pasó por el consultorio del veterinario se dio cuenta de que el perro no estaba del todo recuperado y decidió llevárselo a casa. A Jenny no le molestaría y solo sería por un par de días, pero en el transcurso de la carretera, el perro no dejaba de chillar un agudo llamado de atención y el alterado maestro se decidió a ponerle un nombre para dejar de repetir "_Ya basta amigo"_ como resultado: el pequeño Han, que años después se convertiría en Hannah de un día para otro y Montana para los cuates, se quedó dormida por fin.

Por la noche mientras acariciaba a su nuevo perro en la sala de estar, y se debatía si debía llamar a su madre y contarle su aterradora visión sobre Hyde y Donna, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ganas de lavar el saco y simplemente lo arrojó a la basura. Su madre lo consentía mucho cuando era pequeño, él podría llorar justo ahora y estaba seguro de que su madre lo llamaría preguntándole si estaba bien, pero era momento de ser un hombre. Así que cogió el teléfono y comenzó a digitar los números uno por uno. Un hombre contestó al otro lado.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hyde? Soy yo… Eric.

—Lo siento…está equivocado. — dijo el hombre, y colgó

Eric comenzó a reírse, luego no sabía si estaba llorando, pero al final se quedó dormido al lado de Han y con la mano metida en la crema batida. Esa noche soñó que una bomba lo volaba en mil pedazos. Los contó. Del otro lado del teléfono, el cantinero Jack se reía, mientras su compañero juraba no conocer a la persona que llamó y colgaba sórdidamente sin titubear.

—¿Quién era?— le preguntó al hombre al junto al teléfono.

—Nadie— respondió Steven Hyde.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Martes de teléfonos y baja autoestima

**_(10 días antes)_**

_"La diferencia entre la gelatina verde y la verde de gelatina es muy amplia, Fez" _le había dicho una vez su amigo Hyde. Seguido por unas risas de pronto sarcasmo amarillista. Tenía esa conversación en la cabeza mientras tenía sexo y eso lo convertía en un completo idiota que se olvidaba de seguir fingiendo gemidos cada tanto y fue gracias a esto que su amante detuvo la marcha. Al amanecer se reirían del asunto mientras comían cacahuates pepenadores y mraban a los patinadores caerse en el cuello del hielo solido, pero mientras llegaban las primeras luces de la mañana, su acompañante se molestó con su pequeña distracción.

—¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó Kelso, metiendo el brazo entre la sabana y el torso del extranjero— ¿Te duele?

—No —se apresuró a responder Fez —No es eso.

—Tienes cara de que te duele, la cara de dolor solo se pone cuando…

—Estaba pensando en Hyde— De pronto el rostro de su amante se deformó y le sirvió de aviso para entender que había cometido un error —Quiero decir…

—¿Pensando en Hyde? No bueno, eso es mucho más apropiado. Yo pensaba en mi esposa.— Dijo recalcando el sarcasmo.

El silencio no duró mucho per cortó como un cuchillo fino de esos que no se pueden malgastar.

— ¡Si lo hacías!— espetó Fez con un acento particularmente extraño y sin articular bien las palabras

—¡Fez! — Fez sabía que había cruzado la línea con esas palabras, pero no estaba conforme con tener que guardarse el pensamiento. De todas formas ya era tarde para disculparse, porque acababa de iniciar una guerra.

—Lo siento pero ¿Es mentira?—musitó. —¿Crees que soy idiota?

—¡Sí! Pensabas en Hyde mientras gemías ¿No es lo suficientemente enfermo para ti? ¡Idiota!

—Oh… pues lo siento si tu disposición para charlar terminó cuando saliste de la casa de Brook, y siento mucho que tengas que venir a escucharme a mí también cuando es obvio que ¡Solo soy un agujero con acento para ti!— Le gritó — Pero yo también tengo pensamientos a veces… ¡Idiota! — De repente la habitación se quedó en silencio y una hoja del árbol de enfrente se coló volando por la ventana abierta, mientras los dos rompían a carcajadas. Con esto los dos sabían que terminarían los gritos y comenzaría la rutina de disculpas, abrazos y más sexo. Porque al final era cierto que eso era lo único que tenían.

—Fez…— dijo Kelso suavizando la voz — Sabes que eso no es cierto ¿verdad?

— Bien porque no quiero oírlo… Estaba pensando en las cosas que solía decirme para hacerme reír cuando sabía que estaba triste y ahora estoy triste.

—¿Estas triste porque lo estamos haciendo?

— ¡No! Estoy triste porque el domingo es el aniversario del señor Forman— Dijo hablando muy bajito para que el otro casi no lo notara

Kelso debió sentirse muy culpable cuando escuchó aquello porque se incorporó sobre la cama, haciendo un ademán de prestar más atención a lo que le contaba su amigo.

—¿Este domingo? — Kelso presentó un puchero

—Si —Continuo hablando el extranjero —No sé si debería ir…

—¿Bromeas? Tenemos que ir, él fue un padre para nosotros, ha sido un padre para ti, para mí y hasta para Eric.

—Eso es porque Eric era su hijo. — Kelso comenzó a reírse mientras asentía con la cabeza. — Es cierto.

—¿Sabes quién estará ahí? — preguntó Fez con una mirada brillosa.

—No. No irá.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— Dijo Fez desabrochándose la camisa de lana que usaba por pijama — Éste año ha sido difícil para todos, él podría…

— No — Insistió Kelso

—No sabemos si él…

—¡No!

—Si tan solo, lo llamaras…

—¡No vendrá, Fez! — Le respondió el americano con una severidad fuera de lugar

Cuando estaba con Kelso sentía, de pronto, como si la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre cualquier cosa se le fuera de las manos. Quería objetar y enojarse de verdad con él pero no podía hacerlo porque en el fondo... muy en el fondo y adentro de ese fondo, en una cajita pequeña y bien escondida en su corazón, guardaba un secreto incómodo: _Sabía que tenía razón_. Kelso lucía apuesto como siempre, pero solo eso. No venía en una caja de regalo, envuelto con aroma a Kelso y con un bonito moño de cariño. No había alegría mientras se besaban; ya no sentía el miedo ni el temblor en las piernas como antes y ya no le costaba mirarlo y decir palabras lindas porque había dejado de estar nervioso, incluso habia dejado de sorprenderse cuando su amante entraba desnudo en la cama con los pies mojados por la lluvia y le saltaba encima con un beso, tambien mojado por el escosor de su cabello. Al preguntar, siempre sabía la respuesta, el sabor del dolor de conocer la respuesta. Sabía cómo un dulce rancio en medio de la lengua, justo donde es tarde para escupirlo porque entonces todo se pondrá pegajoso. Fez no podía reconocerlo pero era tarde para muchas cosas. Se había vuelto tarde para llamar a sus viejos amigos, para comprar flores y disculpas, para enviar cartas, y visitar a los enfermos. El mundo giraba y giraba, y Fez podía sentir como se mareaba con tantas vueltas sin poder hacer nada al respecto. No era hora del té, no era hora del sexo y su complicidad como pareja se había perdido hace tiempo, se había perdido con la sorpresa. Les quedaba una delgada intimidad poco placentera, casi forzada y algunas veces no sabía si estaba perdiendo el tiempo con él o haciéndole perder el suyo. Sabía que cuando él se levantara y saliera por esa puerta tendría que aguardar ahí sentado y solo en el sofá, esperando que oscureciera de nuevo para poder sonreírle de verdad, con esa verdadera sonrisa que solo les pertenecía a ellos. Una que ninguno de los dos podia dedicarle a nadie más. Una sonrisa que estaba guardada tantas horas al día que comenzaba a llenarse de polvo.

— Lo sé —Suspiro resignado el extranjero. Se habia puesto de pie esperando que los pantalones se le deslizaran dentro con mayor facilidad y kelso lo escuchaba sentado en el borde de la cama. — Solo quería pensar que… — El despertador sonó con una melodía graciosa, la misma que siempre hacía pensar a Fez que nada de lo que había pasado en la noche estaba mal y le quitaba el mal sabor de boca cuando tenía que decir que no había visto a Kelso hacía varios días y le sonreía a su esposa.

—¡Mierda! — Gruñó Kelso agitando la mano en busca de sus pantalones— ¿Has visto la hora que es? ¡Voy a llegar tarde!— Fez sabía que Kelso no iba tarde para ninguna parte, ni siquiera le tocaba trabajar ese día. Sin embargo tenía que pretender que le creía porque de esa forma los dos se evitaban tener _"la conversación_" una que podría hacerles pasar un mal rato.

— ¿Te veré en la noche? —preguntó el moreno. Se le veía consternado a medias. Podía adivinar la respuesta pero preferia escuchar una mejor, no le apetecía lastimarse de esa forma.

—Tengo que llevar a Brook a la ciudad, quiere que le compre zapatos a Betsy— Decía kelso metiendo la cabeza en el orificio equivocado de la camisa.— Ya sabes cómo es ella con eso de los zapatos, tienen que ser exactos, nunca se cansa de decirme...

La cabeza de Fez tenía siempre la misma cantidad de sangre, pero por alguna razón juraba que había sentido un poco escapándosele por los oídos luego de escuchar la estúpida excusa de su amante. Un pretexto limpio pero bastante gastado. — Porque prometí que la vería después del trabajo y ya sabes que ella siempre sale tarde…

— Entiendo— Fez no entendía. No sabía cómo era posible que el desprecio por sí mismo creciera todavía más, aun cuando era obvio que ya no le cabía dentro.

Kelso salió por la puerta sin despedirse. Uno de sus zapatos rodó por la escalera y soltó una maldicion mientras lo perseguia. A medio caminó reflexionó sobre el hecho y volvió corriendo.

— ¿Olvidas algo?— Kelso pasó de largó hasta la cocina y levantó su reloj de muñeca y un frasco anaranjado. Finalmente volvió a salir pero no hubo besos, no hubo despedida.

Fez se sentó y se recargó sobre el respaldo durante los siguientes minutos. Cuando por fin recuperó las ganas para vivir se levantó de un salto de la cama y se impuso una sonrisa falsa, bien abierta. A veces le servía mucho y antes de darse cuenta estaba sonriendo de verdad. La mañana transcurrió como siempre, pero en esta ocasión su disco de spinning se ralló y no pudo continuar con sus aeróbicos. La leche que tenía en el refrigerador estaba mal cerrada y se había derramado. El gato de su vecina había luchado contra sí mismo en la funda de su sillón y estaba todo destrozado. Por lo demás parecía que todo estaba bien hasta que recibió una carta. Fez sabía que las cartas, tarjetas y postales ya no estaban muy de moda, pero para él eran una verdadera ilusión. Abrió el sobre con cuidado pensando que podía controlar sus ansiosas expectativas, pero cuando leyó el nombre del autor se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo:

_Mi estimado amigo Fez, mi colega más querido, estoy feliz de poder enviarte esta carta para saludar. Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ti. Por favor trata de comunicarte conmigo, mi número telefónico está en el reverso de la página. __Pongámonos en contacto._

_Te quiere tu amigo, Eric._

Fez no titubeo ni un segundo y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de emocionarse del todo cuando ya tenía el teléfono en la mano. Había comenzado a marcar los números como buen obsesivo compulsivo, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que los nervios le jugaron un juego chueco y marcó dos veces el mismo número por la prisa. Debido a esto y más que nada porque la sensación de adrenalina no quería abandonar el hogar que plantó en su estómago, tuvo que volver a marcar. En orden y tranquilo, tratando con toda su fuerza de mantener la calma esta vez. Su respiración no quería ceder y el ritmo de su corazón aceleró tanto que comenzó a preocuparse porque podía escuchar sus propias palpitaciones haciendo un eco enfermizo en la habitación. _"El mundo se puso enfermo una vez cuando murió la música..._". Hablaba la radio._ "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escuchaste una canción con buena música?..." "La música murió con él…"_ Fez trataba de ponerle atención al pitido que le anunciaba que el teléfono estaba haciendo su trabajo, pero lo que decían en la radio era tan estúpido que tenía que tararear una música de fondo para evitar escucharlo.

—_Hola…_ —respondió una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea —¿Eric? — preguntó Fez, realmente preocupado porque su amigo se hubiera transformado en una linda chica— _... Estás hablando con Jenny, Han y Eric Forman. Por el momento no estamos en casa…_

—¡Vaya!— Fez arrugó la nariz y colgó bruscamente el telefono, indignado— ¡Increíble!

Pero fue cosa de unos segundos porque el teléfono comenzó a sonar detrás de él. Fez volvió a sentirse excitado y cogió el teléfono una vez más.

—¿Eric?— contestó a gritos

—¿Es usted el señor Wi…?

— Soy yo— Interrumpió de mala gana.

— Mi nombre es Sandie Corgkchups, secretaria de línea de la PSIC, nos enorgullece informarle que su solicitud laboral ha sido aceptada. El grupo PSIC le dará la bienvenida a nuestras oficinas la próxima semana.

— Ah, PSIC, sí, es cierto, yo envié mi... claro, ¿El lunes? ¿Debo llevar algo?

— ¿Tiene donde apuntar?

—Ah, sí. Un segundo. — Fez comenzó a escribir en una libreta que apenas tenía espacio. Al finalizar esa llamada, no sabía si estaba feliz, decepcionado, o en modo espera de emociones, pero todavía no se había olvidado de Eric y los ánimos le habían cambiado de modo que estaba dispuesto a dejarle un mensaje en el buzón. Intentó llamarlo de nuevo entre las siguientes dos horas pero las cosas no salieron bien tampoco; estaba lavando su ropa sin música de fondo, para poder escuchar cuando sonara el teléfono, un enorme sacrificio, por supuesto.

**_10:16 am_**

_Hola Eric, soy yo, Fez. Bueno, solo quería decirte que recibí tu carta y estoy emocionado por hablar contigo también. Este es el número de mi casa, llámame cuando tengas tiempo. – dijo Fez y colgó. _

**_13:04 pm_**

_Hola, soy yo de nuevo. Tal vez no se envió el otro mensaje así que quería decirte que este es mi número, estoy esperando por ti. Te llamaré luego ¿si? — Colgó de nuevo, la emoción seguía corriendo por sus venas._

_**14:21 pm**_

_¿Cómo estás Eric? Soy Fez. Creo que estás ocupado, llamaré más tarde ¿bueno? — Fez estaba colgando su ropa en un tendedero y había dejado esta tarea para llamar._

**_15:12 pm_**

_ Hola Eric, creo que me diste el número equivocado, bueno si es así, tal vez no estés recibiendo mis mensajes y entonces no tiene caso decírtelo verdad… bueno debe ser un error, llamaré después, adiós. —Fez comenzaba a sentirse confundido, la comida incluso tenía un sabor amargo._

_**17:28 pm**_

Ok, creo que tu teléfono está descompuesto, tal vez no está guardando mis mensajes. Tú, hijo de p*rra, jiji, perdón— Dejo escapar una risa nerviosa —Es broma, estoy seguro de que no es tu culpa, te llamo después ¿sí? ¿Te parece a las 6? Bueno, a las 6 será — decía Fez mientras miraba con preocupación el reloj

**_18:35 pm_**

_Hola amigo, es Fez. Quizá te estés preguntando… ¡¿Por qué no tienes amigos maldito ilusionador, irresponsable, hijo de perra?! ¡Lo sabrías si contestaras el maldito teléfono! … ¡Buen día!_

_**18:38 pm**_

_Hola Eric, soy yo, de nuevo. No quise decir eso de verdad. Lo siento ¿me perdonas? Te llamaré después, cuando puedas llámame ¿si? _—_ A partir de este punto, a Fez no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo su día._

_**20:06 pm**_

_ Bueno, claramente no hay nadie en casa, por cierto, tu contestadora dice cosas muy bonitas ¿Quién es tu sexy chica eh? ¿Y Han? Es alguna especie de… ¿trio? Yo no juzgo, todo está bien, cada quien tiene sus gustos y… o podría ser… ¿es tu hijo?... ¿tienes un hijo? ¡Eric! ¡¿Tienes un hijo?!_

**_21:13 pm_**

_Hola Eric, soy yo, Fez. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice hoy, tire mi teléfono por la ventana y es un milagro que todavía funcione, por favor responde. Te extraño. Adiós._

_**22:09 pm**_

—Hola Eric, solo quería…

— Hola Fez ¿eres tú?... ¿...Fez?

—¿Eric?

— ¿Fez?

—¡Eric!

— ¡Fez!

— ¡ERIC! – gritó Fez, arrancando el cable de línea del teléfono cuando levantó las manos para gritar de la emoción— ¿Eric? …

Fez dejó pasar un segundo luego de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y luego comenzó a gritar con una notoria rabia y entre suficientes lagrimas como para que el color de su piel menguara en su claridad original, una que había perdido con los quehaceres del día. La puerta se abrió detrás de él y el chico no se dio cuenta porque estaba muy ocupado odiándose a sí mismo.

— ¿Disculpa, eres Fez no?— le dijo una voz. La responsable era una mujer de rolos en el cabello y de ojos morenos y rasgados. habia sido su vecina por los ultimos tres años pero a penas se dirigian la palabra en el lobi cuando tenian la fortuna de coicidir a la horade las compras. Una asiatica extraña pero sexy.

— Sí… Ah… — Fez se limpió las lágrimas— Soy yo.

—Es para ti— Ella le tendió el telefono. —Fez entendió lo que ocurría y el brillo volvió dentro de sus ojos como si hubiera escalado por sus mejillas y de regreso a casa mmientras lo tomaba.

—¿Sí?

—Fez. Amigo…

— ¡¿Eric?!

— No volvamos con eso ¿quieres?

—No, lo siento.— se disculpó Fez y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas para detener su propio sollozar. La vecina rodó sus ojillos y salió.

—¿Estas llorando?

—No —dijo Fez, llorando.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bueno, es decir… si, bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien eh… ¿Dejaste mensajes? Mi buzón no sirve, lo siento, no pude escucharlos.

—No, está bien, yo… no dije nada importante de todas formas.

—Bueno… ¿Cómo está todo por ahí?

—Cómo siempre, bueno… te extraño.

—Yo también Fez, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo. ¿Has visto a los otros?

—Estuve en el sótano un par de veces ¿sabes? Está muy pequeño allá abajo ¿Lo habías notado?

—Sí. Extraño ese viejo sótano… pero… ¿sabes algo de los otros? De cualquiera… ya sabes ¿Kelso? ¿Jackie?— Los dos presentían que se avecinaba algo difícil. —¿Hyde?

Fez tragó saliva, ahora no solo estaba preocupado, también enojado.

—Me llamaste solo para que te dijera dónde está ¿verdad?

—No, Fez, no. Yo... quería saludarte

—Eric… nadie sabe dónde está. Ni siquiera yo.

— Lo siento sí parece que…

— No Eric, está bien… también quiero saberlo

— Fez esto es importante ¿sí? ¿Por qué no salimos a cenar? Dime cuando puedo verte y…

— Sé de alguien que podía saber dónde está.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Quién es?... dime.

— Kelso conoce a alguien, que conoce a un tal Chip…Chip es un amigo suyo o algo así.

—¿Chip? ¿No es ese tío de la parrillada con el que…?

—Creo que su nombre es Dan… buscaré en la agenda de Kelso y veré si puedo contactar con él.

— Que bien ¿Frecuentas a Kelso?

— ¡No! — respondió nervioso y casi sin pensar — Quiero decir si… No, no mucho, casi no.

— Eh… bueno, sí, me vendría bien la información

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué información?! ¡¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?! Buen día

— ¿Qué? No Fez... espera, escucha… ¡Escucha!

— ¡Dije buen…!

— Creo que a Hyde le pasará algo horrible, algo malo. Necesito hablar con él… es urgente. Sabes que no me comportaría así de extraño si no fuera algo importante.

—No sé ¿Lo sé? Ya no me acuerdo.

— Fez… – Murmuró Eric en tono de súplica.

— Bien… — cedió Fez— ¿Tienes donde anotar?

Cuando su conversación terminó, Fez no se sentía feliz. No sabía porqué pero hubiese preferido que Eric no contestara esa última vez. En esa ocasión los nervios se le salieron del alma y echaron a correr a partes iguales por todos los lugares que a Fez le daban más miedo. Tuvo tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas, en como su vida se había tornado una farsa, una mentira suelta que avergonzaba su propia culpa y que lastimaba al único ser que alguna vez había amado. Y hablando de él, el teléfono de la vecina sonó de nuevo, esta vez no era Eric, no era Chip, o Dan o Hyde y no le quedaban ganas de responder el teléfono, pero de todas formas lo hizo.

¿Diga? — Contestó

—Fez. ¿Por qué no respondes tu teléfono? — Habló Kelso — He estado llamándote todo el día. Hoy no veré a Brook —Dijo riéndose— Así que felicidades… soy todo tuyo, pasaré por ti y te llevaré…

— Número equivocado… buen día. — Respondió Fez.

— Claro, porque tú no contestabas y tuve que marcar la linea conjunta…

— Dije buen día— Dijo Fez y colgó.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Miércoles de papeles y vergüenza

**_(9 días antes)_**

Según recuerdo, Donna fue recibida con aplausos. Una barbaridad por cierto. Estaba acostumbrada a ser felicitada, sí, pero de alguna manera los aplausos se convirtieron en incomodos arreglos fuera de lugar. Hubiera preferido una condecoración más intima que amistosa, algo discreto. La mejor semana para el periódico de Lyex. Todo gracias a su escritora estrella, columnista desde que podía mover un lápiz con la mano y un bolígrafo con la otra. La lengua le estaba palpitando con esa necesidad de decir algo, pero olvidando que en realidad no quería hacerlo.

— Muchas gracias— dijo por fin. No a alguien en específico sino a todos, porque seguían aplaudiendo y no dejaban espacio para que pudiera hablar — Ha sido una jornada difícil para Lyex, espero que todos trabajen muy duro y den lo mejor de sí. _¡Eres la mejor!_ Vitoreaban las voces. _¡Muy bien Pincciotti! _—Gracias —decía ella — No fue solo trabajo mío. No hubiera podido hacerlo sin ayuda del departamento de Drowies — Las carcajadas se escapaban de la garganta enegrecida de los aludidos.

Donna había escrito un reportaje sobre la vida de Gilian Patrick. Un empresario de 50 años que había ganado 40% de las acciones sobre una compañía de autos de Hong Kong de manera ilícita. Gracias a su averiguación, la multa sobre el precio estimado de las acciones, bajó en el mercado. La compañía entró en crisis y la empresa competidora lanzó un agradecimiento público a Lyex, con un bono extra para sus asociados. Donna era la heroína de la editorial. El periódico entero se sostenía con sus artículos.

— ¡Los acabaste, nena!— gritó una mujer bajita. Alguien abrió la champaña y Donna cerró un ojo alejando la cabeza de la dirección en la que apuntaba la botella para evitar que la golpeara el tapon.

A la pelirroja no le gustaba tanta atención, pero no podía evitarlo. Últimamente tenía muchos días como ese. Las palabras iban y venían, pero ella continuaba haciendo su trabajo y lo hacía mejor que nadie. Los editores confiaban tanto en ella que no hacía falta revisar sus artículos antes de publicarlos. Su jefe prefería darse el gusto con la sorpresa.

— Señorita Pincciotti ¿Tiene usted un momento? — Pregunto su jefe acercándose de manera sospechosa — Creo que vamos a darte tu bono extra

—Oh… muchas gracias, señor Quincy. No sabe lo mucho que significa para mí. — La atencion se disipó entre los presentes más ansiosos por beber. El señor Quincy aprovechó para acercarla por la cintura. Ambos se fueron caminando hacia su oficina, donde a Donna le dio tiempo de acomodarse el saco.

— Estas preciosa ,Pincciotti, luces como una ganadora — La halagó el señor Quincy— Recuérdame ¿Por qué no me casé contigo?

— Porque cuando llegue aquí, usted ya estaba casado — respondió la mujer, riéndose por compromiso.

El señor Quincy no le agradaba, era un hombre curpulento de anteojos enroscados y láminas de color. Nunca se quitaba el gafete y olía a donas glaseadas todos los días. Su esposa, la señora Quincy, la odiaba. Siempre que estaba con ellos tenía que fingir que iba tarde hacia algún lugar. Las cenas emparentadas se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes desde que sus artículos cobraron popularidad. Entonces Lyex comenzó a crecer tanto en ventas que para darse abasto tenía que estar escribiendo todo el día, todos los días, una historia nueva.

— No hemos tenido fe en agradecerte por todo lo que has logrado en estos últimos meses, querida— Declaró el señor Quincy dejando que su silla chillara bajo su trasero —Si hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer por ti…

— De hecho, ahora que lo menciona señor…

— Llámame Edd por favor

— Edd… — dijo ella, sin poder adivinar que esa decisión sería el principio de su nueva vida — Quisiera unas vacaciones. — El hombre se rio con nerviosismo, aunque se notaba que estaba divirtiéndose de verdad.

—Ay, cariño. No podemos dejar que te vayas. ¿Qué haría este sucio depósito de papel si ti?

La expresión de Donna Pincciotti cambió por completo. Porque ella solo tenía dos tipos de mirada. La de periodista, y la de escritora. Los escritores siempre sienten de más, pero los periodistas… bueno. El viejo Quincy no podía imaginar la importancia de aquella conversación entonces, pero más tarde la recordaría con un rencor permanente.

— Claro Edd, tienes toda la razón — Dijo ella alargando mucho la letra "o" de la palabra "toda"

— Sabía que lo entenderías. _Cuidamos a los nuestros_.

La semana siguiente mientras el señor Quincy recogía sus últimas cosas en una caja y leía indignado el periódico, se tomó un minuto para llorar en silencio. Un minuto antes de que la señora Quincy llegara en el auto para aparcar, por última vez, en el lugar de siempre.

—Edd ¿Estás listo?

—Un segundo más, Florin. Un segundo más — Y miró con una fuerte nostalgia en el muro donde estaba colgado ese maldito papel. _"…el director general de Lyex, mejor conocido como el hombre que acosaba sexualmente a sus empleadas, será destituido de inmediato de su puesto, según recalcó la revista Jornal Institute, para permitir que la nueva promesa de la editorial, la señorita Donna Pincciotti, se convierta en la primera mujer que ocupa el puesto de editor en jefe…" _— Solo un segundo más… — Pero el segundo no pasó porque en ese momento iba entrando la pelirroja.

— Oh… lo siento Edd. Solo venía a colgar este cuadro en mi nueva oficina, espero que no te moleste. Tú tomate tu tiempo para despedirte. _Cuidamos a los nuestros._

El hombre le dedicó una furiosa mirada y la persiguió con ella detrás del escritorio, en donde él mismo se había sentado por más de 15 años.

— Un día Pincciotti… alguien te hará decir la verdad, y no podrás esconderte detrás de un papel.

Pero a pesar de amenazar de mala roña a la nueva jefa, el señor Quincy tenía razón. Donna Pincciotti conocía muy bien sus debilidades, y en resumen, era precisamente por eso, que no dejaría que alguien la cogiera por sorpresa con alguna de ellas.

— Te felicito Eddy. Evadiste los cargos con muy buenos sobornos, gran hombre — Se burló la pelirroja. — Si me disculpas, estaré trabajando en el caso de la guerra de los bollos de las civilizaciones inglesas postclásicas. Dejaste este lugar en muy buenas manos… así que vete tranquilo.

— ¡Púdrete!— Le grito Quincy abandonando la sala mientras la mujer se acomodaba en su nuevo asiento

—¿Qué haría este sucio depósito de papel sin mí?

Los papeles más arrugados, mojados, echados a perder, los trabajadores de la imprenta rápida no hacían bien su trabajo.

_ "¿A qué hora viene el jefe de seguridad?__— ¿Reportaron eso? __— ¿Dónde estaba el equipo de Lyex cuando vino el alcalde?__— ¿Es esa la vicepresidenta? __— El grupo Lyex no está dispuesto a aceptar las asesorías legales de su empresa_…"

Las voces alrededor demandaban toda su atención, Donna nunca se imaginó que ser directora le exigiría tanto, antes de eso, pensaba que estaba preparada. Pero cayó en la cuenta más honesta de que sus importantes hazañas quedarían atrás a este paso, y se volvería gorda y bigotuda y olería a donas. Meciéndose siempre detrás del escritorio como el viejo señor Quincy. _"Ya no quiero escribir"_ Se decía, _"tienes que hacerlo"_ decía otra voz: La vida de un multimillonario que lo pierde todo, la vida del alcalde, las elecciones del nuevo alcalde. El aumento del PIB. Ninguna historia parecía ser buena y ninguna palabra la correcta para terminar con su trabajo, es más, ahora ni siquiera estaba segura de saber en qué consistía su posición laboral. _"Economistas de la prensa indican que se ha visto reducido el riesgo de… Los protagonistas del crimen huyeron hacia un desfiladero…"_ Donna no quería escribir un periódico, quería dinero por papel y eso convertía su trabajo en un problema, porque había olvidado su pasión por las verdaderas letras.

— Te traje un boli— dijo una mujer bajita con tacones medios y voluptuosos pechos asomandose por la puerta sin tocar, era la unica que lo tenia permitido. — ¿Quieres un late?

— No gracias— respondió Donna con la cara hundida en el computador — Revisa los datos del CL

— ¿No crees que estas esforzándote mucho para ser tu primer día? Este debería ser nuestro día de festejar. Es más, ¡Vamos por un trago yo invito!— Donna suspiró como respuesta.

— ¿Cuándo fue que me dejaste tomar este empelo?

— Cuando me pediste que dejara de molestarte y te dejara tomar el empleo. —Ambas rieron.

—Hablo enserio Donna, vamos por un trago, relaja los hombros un rato. Tienes un poco de vida en tu trabajo, cuidado que se te puede enredar.

Donna hizo un sonido parecido una risa sarcástica y luego se incorporó del asiento. Dios, como le dolía el trasero. Apenas había apartado la mirada de la máquina, pudo darse cuenta de que por fuera, el día parecía no haberle avisado que estaba por terminarse.

—¿Qué hora es?

— Las nueve

— ¿Las nueve? — se quejó la directora — ¿Han venido los de g…?

—Donna, nosotros también trabajamos aquí ¿recuerdas?

— Lo sé, pero…

— No tienes que hacer tu trabajo y el de otros… ahora eres la directora. — Habló su compañera.

— Si, Betty soy la maldita directora, ¿Eso qué? Nada ha cambiado.

— Excepto todo. Ahora se hace lo que tú dices. No más trabajo para Quincy, eres tu propia jefa, puedes irte a dormir a tu casa y nadie te lo reclamará

— Seguramente lo haré.

— Chica, necesitas ese trago con urgencia.

Y así fue como Donna fue a beber con su única amiga, Betty Buchanan, la mujer que medía menos de 1.60 y que le recordaba vagamente a una personita muy especial. _"¿Sabes qué hora es? Tengo que irme, mi gato esta solo en casa_" las excusas no faltaron pero Donna no pudo zafarse tan fácilmente de la señorita Buchanan.

—Nick, el guapo… Nicolás Lioness Primero — Decía la mujercita con un limon en la boca — Con él me quiero casar.

— ¿No es ese el hijo de Cristopher Lioness? El del… ¿Wiski?

—¡Es perfecto! — Seguía diciendo Betty, aunque para su compañera la conversación había perdido relevancia.

— ¿Bailamos guapa? — Donna levantó la vista con los ojos entrecerrados. Era un hombre comun y corriente pero con ese atractivo creciente que tienen todos los hombres de mirada verde y seductora. Las chicas lo miraron de arriba hacia abajo como con un escáner que podía determinar el estándar de sexualidad de aquel. Donna le sacó la camisa con la mirada y el efecto fue favorable.

— Claro— respondió Donna y se levantó.

La música no era tan buena, quizás él no era tan bueno. Donna no quería sexo, besos o carisias esa noche. Porque Donna tenía un gato en casa para acariciarlo y si quería sexo solo tenía que tocar a la puerta del grupo Lyex, todos ahí estaban enamorados de ella. El 50% estaría dispuesto a echar a su esposa de toda la vida y quedarse una sola noche con ella, en su lugar.

— Me tengo que ir — admitió Donna

— ¿No soy muy bueno verdad?— Dijo el rubio apachurrando la boca.

— No, no… tú eres genial… tú muy bien —Donna levantó los pulgares. —Es solo que me siento un poco mal, creo que iré a casa.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

— No gracias.

Donna ya no toleraba las noches de fiesta, comenzaba a ponerse vieja para esas cosas, en realidad nunca le gustaron. Antes se divertía mucho, había gente querida a su alrededor y la música disco ponía a todos a reír un rato, o como mínimo a cantar. Pero en ese lugar se sentía como un frijol entre granos de arroz. Aunque estaba bien porque como dijo Betty, ahora era su propia jefa. La sombra de una mujer grande y bien erguida bajo las láminas poco nítidas de la luz del sol, se levantaba sobre la estructura de las paredes blancas con olor a humo impregnado. Donna estaba ahí, sentada en el trono de su carrera, el máximo nivel de sus deseos, solo dios podía imaginar lo satisfecha que se sentía. Todas sus aspiraciones al alcance de una bocanada de su propio aire, sin necesitar nada de nadie. Hecha por sí misma, moldeada por las ambiciones más convenientes de una inteligencia conceptualmente organizada. Eso era lo que Donna pensaba que tenía, hasta que llegó esa misma noche a su casa y la recibió un sobre amarillo en la puerta.

_Para Pincciotti Donna, Mardal 6- os 013, New york_

_Inter sales 119-28, Quinkle palace, L.A, California_

Si dios hubiera querido aparecerse, no hubiera impresionado a nadie en la habitación, porque para Donna no había nada más importante en ese momento que ese sobre. El sobre era grande y amarillo a diferencia de los otros, pagos, tarjetas, informes semanales de la editorial y de los donadores de sangre. Ninguna carta para Donna Pincciotti, todas para la gigante empresaria en la que se había convertido. Por un momento, a la mitad del primer día del pago había llegado a pensar que su día estaba tan aburrido que debía reconsiderar sus metas mensuales. Pero con el correr de la jornada entendió que no tenía nada que hacer por ella.

_Donna, ¿Cómo estás colega, amiga, o como debería llamarte un viejo amigo… querida Donna? Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que las cosas dejaron de ser "Las cosas" entre nosotros; no tengo intenciones de perturbar tu vida ni de interrumpir tu trabajo diario. Sé que estas en la cima de tu carrera, puedo imaginar que te llevará mucho tiempo y que estarás muy ocupada como para responder. Sin embargo, si ese es el caso, no debes preocuparte._

_Te escribo para que consideres la siguiente oferta: Una charla de dos viejos amigos que necesitan darse un aliento del trabajo. Si estás de acuerdo puedes contestar la carta al apartado postal que viene al reverso de la página, desearía que pudieras comunicarte conmigo lo más pronto posible, pues en realidad tengo interés en conocer tu salud y las buenas nuevas. Si puedes responder la carta, estaré muy agradecido. _

_Eric Forman._

Donna miraba la sombra de sus pestañas preguntándose cuando habían crecido tanto. El cabello que llevaba sujeto de modo cristiano y la falda de traje que usaba como si quisiera caminar sobre su lacio pedestal. Esa Donna mirando el sobre no era la misma del trono, no se sentía así. Se sentía como una adolescente asustada, corriendo debajo de una lluvia y muy mojada, más de lo que cualquier otra lluvia pudo hacerle jamás. Rio con el nombre del final, reconoció cada trazo de su mano como si nunca hubiera dejado de verlo, ni siquiera tantos garabatos sobre el pizarrón de actividades de 500 trabajadores, con 8 topologías diferentes pudieron arrebatarle el sabor a Eric. De repente el departamento lucia más grande, hacía que Donna se sintiera pequeña y sola, abandonada como una utilería de fondo bastante elegante, pero sin una máscara apropiada para la situación. A continuación, un episodio de nostalgia la abrazó por el pecho, casi al borde de cortarle la respiración. Pero Donna era una mujer distinguida, no por su carisma sino por su seguridad, confianza y el compromiso con su ímpetu laboral. Una simple nota no cambiaría la integridad, o el hecho de que ahora, la Donna que vivía a diario: con la que compartía el rostro, los labios y hasta _"sus enormes pies de payaso"_, era la nueva Donna. La nueva Donna, no necesitaba nada de Eric Forman, de un viejo sótano, de amigos o de amantes siquiera, mucho menos de una carta. Por eso ignoró el mensaje y quiso tirarse a dormir, pero el día había sido largo, estaba aburrida, y por pura tentación se retó si misma a abrir su diario y colocar el dato como referencia para el futuro, aunque no sirviera de nada recordarlo. De repente la puerta se abrió. Un pequeño y esponjado gato saltó dentro de la alcoba como si llevara competencia.

— Hola Maveric — Saludó Donna a su gato — ¿Tienes hambre?

El teléfono sonó, Donna respondió mientras se desabrochaba el sostén. Sin querer se le escapó una sonrisa discreta tras recordar la rivalidad que tenía su exnovio con la prenda. Se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el gafete puesto y con pesar, reconoció en sí misma al señor Quincy.

— ¿Es usted la señora Pincciotti?— Preguntó una voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Donna

— ¿Es usted? — dijo la voz

— Si soy yo… ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de…?

— Está equivocado, perdón. — Donna escuchó un pitido hueco en el fondo. Segura de que su interlocutor había terminado con la conexión, primero frunció el ceño y luego colgó también. Tenía la sensación de que había escuchado esa voz antes.

—¿Es ella?— El hombre con el uniforme de PSIC no llevaba una etiqueta con su nombre, iba vestido con un traje casual y abría resultado atractivo sin ese ceño fruncido.

—Es ella— Respondió el viejo calvo que estaba con él. Habian estado parados a un lado de la caseta telefonica hasta que esta se desocupó, para entonces, sus respectivos uniformes se habian empapado con la lluvia.


	5. Chapter 5

** 5\. Jueves de cerveza y zapatos de tacón. **

(_8 días antes)_

Pero las promesas son todas, simples cuentos poco entretenidos y siempre fieles a la confusión, por eso los periódicos dicen verdades a medias y la televisión, mentiras relevantes y casi siempre rentables. Pero es diferente una promesa con reflejo, porque las promesas con reflejo nunca se dicen, nunca se rompen y hasta tienen alma. Se quedan tanto tiempo que envejecen con uno, y cuando ya no queda más remedio que dejarlas morir, hay que hacerles una ceremonia con flores y hasta con comida de sobra. Porque así nadie puede decir que murió de inanición. Jackie tenía una promesa en el reflejo de unas gafas oscuras y bien pulidas con humo; la guardaba en el fondo de un cofre que no sirve para almacenar ya nada, y quizá por eso, poco a poco, comenzaba a derramársele por todo el cuerpo.

\- Pedazo de tarta – cantaba la mesera – denle a esa mujer un pedazo de tarta - decía silbando la melodía con un carisma tangible.

\- No hay nada que pueda convencerme de quedarme con ella – terminaba por completar la canción una segunda mesera, que se encargaba de secar el líquido sospechoso de una mesa de madera.

\- Pedazo de tarta – gritaba el cocinero – denle a esa mujer lo que pide, ¡un pedazo de tarta! – y los tres se echaron a reír

Jackie detuvo su trabajo y comenzó a atarse el cabello maltratado en una coleta. Hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de utilizar productos capilares decentes.

\- ¿Hoy va a venir Martin? – pregunto Katy.

Sedeña Katy era una señora cuarentona que todavía se la pasaba bien en las fiestas. Había sido la primera en darle empleo a Jackie como camarera, el lugar no era un lujo pero le pagaban lo suficiente como para comprarse un par de zapatos nuevos cada dos años. Este año, Katy había podido adoptar por fin a su primer hijo, su trabajo de madre absorbía mucho de su tiempo, y por supuesto esto obligaba a Jackie a tomar por compromiso grueso dos turnos extra de trabajo.

\- No, hoy es su día de descanso – contesto el cocinero Chad

\- ¿Sabías que Chad es diabético? – se burlaba Katy

\- No sabía que era mexicano – dijo Jackie, y las dos se soltaron a reír de nuevo

\- ¿Crees que puedas tomar mi turno mañana? – le pregunto Katy - Chris está enfermo de nuevo

\- No me digas… - en verdad no quería que se lo dijera – ¿Sigue con la panza?

\- El doctor dice que la medicina no está funcionando

\- Ah, ya …

\- ¿Cuento contigo?

Jackie asintió con la cabeza pero su semblante lucia recién desvirgado.

\- ¿Crees que puedas coger el mío, este sábado? – preguntó Chad – Tengo que ir a la función de teatro de mi hija

Chad era un hombre de ascendencia africana y muy greñudo. Con tantos pelos en la cara que Jackie nunca lograba verle los ojos. Un sujeto amable y regordete pero un tanto despistado.

\- Chad, tu hija entrena taekwondo – le contestó Jackie

\- Karate – la corrigió Katy

\- Kung fu… Es un ninja… como sea – dijo él

\- ¿No sabes qué día es?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿El martes…? – admitió Chad en forma de adivinanza

\- Oh cariño ¿es tu cumpleaños? – sugirió Katy

\- No –respondió Jackie. – Es mi día libre

\- Te pagaré – suplicó Chad y cuando se giró para verla tenía una papa frita atorada en el bigote – ¿Entonces… lo harás?

\- Por supuesto que no

\- Le contaré a Vane lo duro que trabajas y te subirá el sueldo

\- Vane no tiene nada para mí que no sean cebollas y malos guantes de azar

\- ¿No lo harás?

\- Ni aunque me doblaran el sueldo, te cubrí la semana pasada Chad

\- Pero eso fue por una emergencia

\- Y por eso lo hice, esto no es una emergencia

\- Te cubriré la semana que viene, cada día, lunes, martes, miércoles… todos…

\- No te creo … - advirtió Jackie

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre verdaderamente gordo con las caderas tan hinchadas que apenas le cabían por la puerta, y tenía la cara de alguien que ha dormido mucho y acaba de ser despertado de una forma frívola.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – gritó – son las 9 de la mañana y no hay un maldito cliente. ¿Por qué no está lista la comida?

\- Buenos días Vane – saludó Chad relajado pese a la expresión alterada de su jefe – Es que…

\- ¡Nada de buenos días! ¡Bola de imbéciles! Inútiles, inexpertos hijos de perra…

Jackie adivinó que su jefe no estaba de buenas. Aquel día se sumó al trabajo de mala gana, Rick Vane era un anciano frustrado con una larga y grasienta carrera en las industrias comensales y para Jackie era un ejemplo más de cómo NO quería que terminara su vida. Sin embargo desde que su padre había salido de prisión, poco a poco, las cosas se habían puesto más duras. Su casa estaba hipotecada y ya la había perdido, vivía en un departamento conjunto, frente a una madre de 6 hijos y un policía de tránsito. El vecindario estaba lejos de esfera pero en Chicago, donde se había prometido a si misma que un día… se convertiría en una estrella.

Había dejado Point Place cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Fez y su departamento ahora le quedaban muy lejos y la sola idea de visitarlos la ponía nerviosa pues tendría que advertirlo sobre su situación económica. Siendo una mujer siempre hermosa pero desgastada por un par de golpes bajos de la vida; algunas de sus ojeras injustificadas jugándole un mal rato cuando trataba de maquillarse para ocultarlas. Jackie era siempre la última en irse y la primera en llegar, cuidaba que todo estuviera limpio o lo restarían de su paga. Los clientes la encontraban vistosa y a veces tocaban su cuerpo sin que ella quisiera y aunque nunca imaginó esa vida, imaginar se había vuelto, para ella, casi tan difícil como llorar.

Jackie ya no lloraba de amargura o de estrés, como sí lo hacía al principio, de hecho ya no lloraba con nada. Porque todo el llanto que tuvo una sola noche hacía muchos años atrás la había dejado seca. Sus ojos ya estaban hinchados de todas maneras y por las noches había que tomar turnos con otras empleadas para ganar un poco más. La renta del lugar donde se hospedaba no era cara, pero tampoco era barata, y Glen, el casero de su departamento, la acosaba cuando estaba allí y durante sus días de descanso. Si ella no le permitía aunque fuera un beso, el sujeto la había amenazado con subirle la renta y de negarse, la echaría. En el peor de los casos, Jackie se quedaría en la calle, pero las circunstancias que rodearan al asunto no le preocupaban tanto como el hecho en sí mismo.

\- Mesa 6, la de amarillo me pidió más pan – susurró Jackie pasándole el plato a Chad.

\- Una orden de hamburguesa doble – se oyó decir a Katy

El lugar estaba repleto, Jackie odiaba cuando tanta gente decidía que no se pasearía por allí hasta que viera que cientos de personas ya estaban ahí. Porque solo había ciertas horas donde el universo se conglomeraba dentro del restaurante y a Jackie no le gustaba por que acababan despistados y abandonados, los clientes exigían la atención para ellos solos, pero había más gente, no había asiento y los presionaban con la mirada y ni siquiera con Vane haciendo de cocinero se daban abasto.

En aquella ocasión Jackie llevaba encima un babero amarillo, una mujer embarazada le vomitó encima y un hombre con sombrero ridículo que siempre estaba sentado en el mismo lugar le había hecho comentarios indecorosos como de costumbre, pero a Jackie no le dio tiempo de sentirse incomoda. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar pero Katy también estaba ocupada. Vane decía cosas lindas a los clientes y prometía un agradable servicio, luego se daba la vuelta y le daba una patada en el trasero a Chad y les decía un discurso con una sarta de ofensas a todos sus empleados.

\- Te dije que revisaras el agua, tiene un cabello tuyo ¡estúpida!

\- Pero señor…

\- Córtate ese cabello ahora mismo – le decía Vane a una pobre mesera, al mismo tiempo que le acercaba las tijeras para que ella se enterara de que lo decía enserio

\- Señorita ¿puede darme más agua? Y otro plato para mi hijo por favor.

Los clientes hablaban todos al mismo tiempo y aunque Jackie ya tenía bastante práctica todavía no lograba distinguir las peticiones de los insultos y a veces iba por una u otra cosa y la gente le daba cumplidos sobre sus grandes ojos y pestañas o sobre su bonita figura. Antes, al principio, esto la ponía feliz pero ahora solo se enfadaba, las conversaciones amigables con la gente le quitaban tiempo, tiempo que Vane contaba con monedas.

\- Si señora – si señor… enseguida ¿con queso? Ah, con más caldo… de eso no tenemos – decía, corría a encerrarse en el baño a lavar los platos y enseguida volvía con otro

\- Más caliente por favor.

\- Si señor

\- Oye nena, ¿A qué hora sales? Vamos a dar una vuelta

\- Disculpe señor, no puedo.

\- ¿Le pones mayonesa? Sabe a mayonesa ¿cuál es el secreto?

\- Café con azúcar, dos de azúcar – le dijo a Chad entregándole una taza

\- Hola Jacqueline – saludo la madre de 6 hijos, su vecina

\- Hola señora Harris, buenos días

\- ¿tienes coca?

\- ¿Cerveza de cuál? No tenemos – gritó Katy desde el baño

\- Ve a comprar una – le gritó Vane

Y cuando Jackie regresó casi la atropellan y después de aceptar apretando los labios sellados, el merecido insulto de reconciliación con el conductor, siguió corriendo. Pero cuando estaba llegando se encontró con el cliente que se la había pedido; el cínico ya estaba bebiendo una cerveza de raíz.

\- ¡Oh no! Lo siento mucho – dijo jadeando mientras se le acercaba - ¿me tarde demasiado?

El chico la miro y le sonrió.

\- No, no quería una de verdad, pero me pareció que necesitabas un descanso – le dijo él.

\- Ah… pues, gracias pero no debiste… volveré a trabajar

\- No, quédate. Tengo otra cerveza ¿no quieres?

\- No… en serio, yo …

\- Insisto – dijo él

\- Si no vuelvo, él…

\- ¿Quién? ¿Vane? Trabaja para mi padre, jamás interrumpiría mis asuntos

\- ¿Tus asuntos?

\- Ya sabes, una charla con una linda chica, nunca está de más. – y con esto consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a la chica.

\- Gracias pero…

\- Enserio… quédate, yo te cubro.

Jackie tenía un mal presentimiento pero de verdad necesitaba parar por un segundo, aunque fuera solo uno, así que aceptó.

\- Así que… ¿Mesera?

\- Así que… ¿Hijo del dueño de la cadena HigHink?

\- Pues sí, eso mismo… – admitió el riéndose sin que aquello le provocara verdadera gracia

\- ¿Por qué decidiste pasar a desayunar aquí? ¿Estas supervisándonos o algo?

\- No, es solo que… Me dio hambre y era lo único que tenía cerca, además dicen que su comida es muy buena

\- Nadie dice eso, mentiroso

\- No es cierto, es una porquería. – bromeó él y ambos se rieron

\- ¿Eres uno de esos tipos que invitan una cerveza porque quieren tener sexo?

El hombre se giró para todas partes como revisando que nadie escuchara antes de hablar y fingió una expresión cómica de sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Jackie dejo escapar una carcajada, hace tiempo que no reía de esa forma, tan sincera.

\- Conozco muchos chicos como tú.

\- Oh no ¿Eres la clase de chica que conoce todas las clases de chicos que existen?

\- Soy la clase de chica que no tiene sexo por una cerveza – le contestó

\- Todas las mujeres son esa clase de chicas, hasta que ellas quieren tener sexo y entonces nos invitan una cerveza

\- ¡Cállate puerco! – recriminó en el tono de un canto burlón que denotaba la poca seriedad de la conversación.

El chico había encendido un cigarrillo y estaba luchando con su bolsillo para volver a incorporar el encendedor.

\- ¿Quieres?

\- Claro – se inclinó Jackie

\- ¿A qué hora sales?

\- ¿Preguntas para tener sexo? – bromeó ella

\- Claro que sí.

\- Entonces a las 12

\- ¿Tiempo completo eh? - dijo tosiendo el hombre

\- Sí, este no ha sido mi año

\- Esta no ha sido mi vida. – respondió el chico. Esta vez la risa de los dos sonó tan fuerte que Jackie tuvo miedo de que Vane los hubiera escuchado desde la cocina.

\- Creo que tengo que irme…

\- ¿Te veré a las 12?

\- Solo si tienes ojos – le dijo ella, y cuando se fue, él la detuvo por el brazo y la jalo hacia él.

De esta manera se besaron con una pasión divertida que puso emocionada a la chica, pero de inmediato reconoció el sabor de unos labios ajenos, y tan pronto como los fuertes brazos de su compañero de intimidad se apoyaron sobre su cintura, Jackie pensó que aquella no era la forma de encajarlos con su cuerpo.

\- Wow, eso fue… sexy. – le dijo

El chico le respondió con una sonrisa pícara y por fin la dejó ir. Cuando Jackie había vuelto a dentro sin querer dio pequeños brinquitos de emoción, esto fue una terrible idea, porque en el lugar había mucho movimiento de por sí, y accidentalmente tiro una jarra al suelo y la jarra se rompió, derramando su contenido por todo el piso.

\- ¡Oh, dios! Lo siento tanto… yo – Vane escucho el alboroto y de inmediato salió a su encuentro

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, estúpida?

\- Yo solo…

\- ¡Mira nada más!

\- Es que yo…

\- ¡No te quedes ahí parada recógelo! – gritaba cada vez más alto y la gente no dejaba de mirarlos

\- Si … - dijo ella, y comenzó a levantar los vidrios

\- ¡Rápido! ¡límpialo! ¡Estúpida!

\- Si señor…

Jackie tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza y el alma saciada de un azul helado, la primera vez en el día que se emocionaba y aquello le provocaba una desgracia. Eso solo podía pasarle a ella. Para cuando el día terminó, había sido advertida con que no recibiría su paga esa semana y la chica estaba destrozada pero no quería llorar, aunque de nuevo volvió a sentirse feliz cuando tomó sus cosas, esta vez fue la primera en irse, pues estaba emocionada porque se encontraría afuera con el chico misterioso de la cerveza.

Jackie no lo vio de inmediato así que se sentó lejos de la acera para poder ver hacia la calle cuando él llegara. Pero los minutos comenzaron a pasar y luego las horas, y Jackie tuvo que obligarse a comprender, que él no llegaría. La sonrisa se le había borrado hace tiempo y tenía los pies helados y destrozados por los tacones que le obligaban a usar con el uniforme, a pesar de eso todavía creía que llegaría y no quería irse porque estaba esperando por él. De repente se le ocurrió mirar su reloj, cuando los autos dejaron de pasar con tanta frecuencia y se dio cuenta de que prefería dormir las tres horas que le quedaban que pasarlas en ese lugar.

Jackie sentía un rayo de calor en el pecho, se había encendido solo para apagarse y como siempre: creía que era a causa de su naturaleza misma. De pronto sintió ganas de llorar y el nudo en su garganta le avisó que había cometido el error de "sentir" una vez más. Porque en esos tiempos sentir era un lujo. Así que tomo su teléfono y llamó a su madre, porque no importa que tan viejo sea uno, una madre siempre será el cobijo de cualquier lluvia, pero Jackie no había hablado con ella hace mucho, y lo que es más, su madre nunca era buen cobijo. Pero justo ahora, era todo lo que tenía.

\- ¿sí? – respondió Pamela Burkhart

\- ¿Mamá? Soy yo … Jackie

\- ¿Cuál Jackie? – respondió ella

Jackie sintió como su voz se quebraba y dejo una pausa para evitar el sollozo. Pues el peso de esa pregunta se revolcaba en su estómago como una enfermedad latente. Miro su propio reflejó en sus zapatos de tacón y adivinó que no se trataba de ninguna promesa rota, todo esto para darse el valor de continuar hablando.

\- Jackie, Jacqueline …

\- ¿La de sonora?

\- Ah… no…yo, lo siento, creo que me equivoque de numero

\- Ok, no se preocupe, adiós. – dijo Pam y colgó

Jackie se quitó los tacones y comenzó a caminar descalza hacia su casa, en una oscuridad a la que no valía la pena prestar atención. No como una de esas noches de luna donde puede escucharse el canto de los grillos y los agudos gatos o el ulular de los búhos. Más bien una noche donde la luna parece haberse olvidado de asomarse y las ganas de tambalearse le recorren a uno por las venas. Jackie tenía esa sensación de fallo, de fallarse a sí misma y a sus pequeños pies de porcelana que se le desmoronaban de dolor.

\- Pedazo de tarta – cantaba Jackie con una voz tan baja que apenas era audible para ella – denle a esa mujer un pedazo de tarta.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Viernes de sexo y dolores de cabeza.**

_(7 días antes)_

Michael Kelso tenía un talento que nadie podía negar. Follaba como los dioses y fallaba como aficionado del deporte, si aquello lo era. Los viernes eran para él, los días de fiesta, la fiesta de trabajar, de respirar, beber o dormir boca abajo. Para Kelso el color de las mejillas era un factor ponderable a la hora de levantarse; porque no hay nada que una sonrisa y unas cuantas hierbas en polvo no arreglen. Para Kelso había tres cosas importantes en la vida:

1\. Sexo

2\. Cosas que explotan

3\. Su hija Betsy

Aunque no necesariamente en ese orden. Betsy era una niñita regordeta y tierna de 6 años, una princesa vikinga, y troll espacial si le peguntaban a él. Aunque nadie le preguntaba nada a él, que era tan malo con las respuestas y en lugar de eso preferían preguntarle a Brook, su esposa y la madre de Betsy. Había algo extraño con esa relación, no solo porque ella era bibliotecaria y él un idiota, sino más bien porque ella era bibliotecaria y él un idiota. Pero no la clase de idiota que de verdad no entiende las cosas.

Kelso era un idiota muy particular porque tenía un enorme corazón, pero también un enorme caparazón que le envolvía las ideas. Porque cuando alguien se le acercaba, nunca era para pedirle su opinión, era para burlarse, y en cierta medida, se lo tenía bien merecido. Pero la costumbre no hace que el miedo se reduzca y el miedo es casi tan grande que, reírse como idiota todo el rato, a veces no basta para reducir el daño.

Kelso amaba a su hija, pero amar no es suficiente para muchas cosas, una de ellas es entender y Kelso no entendía porque Brook no lo dejaba pensar por sí mismo. Muchas veces era tan controladora que utilizaba el molesto pitido de un reloj para recordarle que era hora de tomarse el medicamento. Esa mañana se levantó y encendió la radio, pero no decían nada interesante así que tuvo que ignorarlo, solo quería evitar sentirse solo.

"…todo el edificio agitado, este jueves por el remolino de Manhattan mejor conocido ahora por el nombre de Kenny, y que también se ha dicho que pudo provocar la pérdida de las zonas…" Kelso no estaba impresionado. Esos horribles accidentes llevaban un tiempo ocupándose de la programación.

\- ¡Papá! ¡papá! ¡levántate! Se nos hace tarde – entro gritando Betsy - ¡Es mi primer día de escuela! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

\- No, no – le dijo Kelso incorporándose – tranquila, aún es temprano, ¿Dónde está tu madre?

\- En la ducha – le respondió ella. Kelso miró el reloj

\- ¡Madre santa! – aulló y se levantó muy rápido, tanto que con el efecto se mareo un poco.

\- Te dije que era tarde. – le recriminó la pequeña

Kelso corrió por sus pantalones, luego por la camiseta, luego iba adelante y prenda tras prenda, se puso al revés varias de ellas.

\- Tu madre, Betsy. Dile que se apure.

\- Ya le dije

Brook salió del baño a medio vestir con el sostén colgando solo de un lado y una sola pierna metida en el pantalón, lo demás lo llevaba arrastrando.

\- ¿No me digas que te acabas de levantar? – le preguntó a su esposo

\- No, no es eso ¿Las llaves?

\- ¿Quieres té?

\- ¡No! – grito él – ¡Vámonos!, ¡Vámonos!

Brook dejó un camino de agua a su paso, pues su cabello seguía húmedo y cuando Kelso pasó por ahí se resbaló y cayó de bruces al suelo.

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó la pequeña, pero su padre ya se había levantado en un afán de fingir que no le había ocurrido ningún daño. Para cuando su esposa miro de reojo la situación, ya no existía evidencia alguna del accidente.

\- Ponte los zapatos hija, ven – le dijo su madre

\- ¡Las llaves! – grito de nuevo.

Filis era un perro muy activo, esa mañana estaba tan estresado como sus dueños y pasó volando por encima de la cabeza de Betsy deshaciéndole el peinado.

\- ¡No! ¡Perro malo! ¡Perro malo! – lo regañó Kelso y tuvo que comenzar a peinarla de nuevo

El perro ladraba de éxtasis sin entender porque sus amos corrían de un lado a otro. Cuando abrieron la puerta para irse, filis salió corriendo primero.

La puerta casi estaba cerrada cuando llegaron, pero de todas formas había cabida para un último suspiro.

\- Bienvenidos a la escuelita de Mamá Beverly, donde es un placer y no un trabajo, para nosotros enseñar… sus hijos aprenderán todo lo que necesitan saber para estar preparados…

\- Muchas gracias señorita. Esta es mi hija Betsy espero que se porte muy bien.

\- Hacemos nuestro trabajo, no tiene que preocuparse por nada, mamá de Betsy.

\- Mamitas pueden pasar a la sala de consultas – anunciaba otro profesor con una bocina altoparlante

\- Gracias, gracias. – Kelso estaba distraído con unos globos rosados en la esquina de la calle, lucían penetrantes y pensaba que se trataba de un color comestible.

\- Nos vemos luego, dale un beso a mamá, muy bien. Oh... espera – decía Brook – te tomaré una foto

Kelso imaginó la escena como una de las mejores películas familiares, donde la imagen podría haber cobrado realismo propio con su esposa y su hija entrando a la escuela y despidiéndose de él con la mano. Un globo se le había escapado al vendedor y volaba en el cielo justo detrás de ellas para añadirle el toque fantástico.

\- No, ¡Ya no eres mía! ¡Ya no soy tuyo! – cantaba Kelso en su auto con el volumen al tope.

Un sonido molesto arruinó su concentración, era su reloj. Kelso odiaba la marca que dejaba en su hermosa muñeca; pero odiaría todavía más, lo antiestético que le quedaría si se lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

\- ¡Maldición! – se quejó y de todas formas detuvo el auto en una orilla para poder tomarse sus pastillas.

Sacó un pequeño frasco y le dio un torzón a la tapa.

\- Aquí estamos. – habló para sí mismo y se echó las tabletas a la boca.

\- No, ¡Ya no eres mía! – continuó cantando, pero de inmediato dejo de cantar porque aquello le pareció aburrido

Kelso sintió acuello la necesidad de beber mucha agua, pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo recordó que había olvidado dejarle esa cantimplora a su hija y por la sorpresa trago más agua mientras exhalaba el aire y todo esto se juntó en su diafragma provocándole una tos amarga y dolorosa durante la que vomitó el agua de a chorros.

\- Mierda – se dijo a sí mismo – no estamos peor porque estaríamos muertos. – Kelso solía hablar de sí mismo como si a parte de él hubiera una persona extra. Porque cuando no había nadie con él, su terapeuta le había dicho, que debía imaginar que él mismo era un amigo suyo y así todo sería más fácil.

Llegó tarde también a su oficina y de paso por el escritorio de Jeff que era su pareja de rutina se comió unas cuantas rebanadas de pizza congelada.

\- Te vi hacerlo – le gritó Jeff

En su radio compartido escuchó que tenían una situación. Un perro muerto atropellado en medio de la 10. 15, y pensó que eso podría estar bien para empezar el día.

\- Tarde como siempre Ted, nunca fallas – dijo Ted

\- Me llamo Michael

\- Como digas Ted – contestó Ted

\- Tú eres Ted – dijo Michael

\- No, tu eres Ted

\- Tu eres - dijo el que no era Ted

\- Cállate Ted – exigió Ted

\- No me calles Ted – dijo alguno de los dos Ted

Y la discusión podría haberse prolongado si filis no hubiera sido atropellado por un imbécil en motocicleta. Kelso tuvo que volver por él y enterrarlo en su casa y ya que estaba en eso, comió más pizza congelada que por cierto había robado del escritorio de Jeff.

\- No, no, no. – había dicho cuando vio al pequeño filis en la carretera – no amigo, dime que no es cierto. – decía llorando

La tierra estaba empezando a calar la humedad entre sus uñas, normalmente cuando Kelso tocaba la tierra, era para jugar y no para despedirse de un amigo tan íntimo.

\- Ya sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, ya te dije que lo siento, llámame cuando escuches mi mensaje. Deja de evitarme Fez. Adiós – dijo azotando el teléfono

Kelso había intentado todo el día comunicarse con él. La discusión con su amante había sido tan patética que no encontraba el motivo por el que todo comenzó. Pensó que sería bueno ir a verlo y de esta forma reclamarle en la cara que había estado ignorándolo.

\- Fez ¿estás en casa? – preguntó abriendo el departamento de Fez con su llave personal

Era extraño que el extranjero no estuviera en casa, metido en la cocina con una cuchara grande en la mano, la música puesta y haciendo la comida en calzoncillos.

\- ¿Fez? ¿podemos hablar? – pero Fez no respondía.

\- ¿Qué encontramos? – se puso a buscar en los cuartos y la habitación parecía limpia y ordenada, eso también era extraño.

\- ¿Fez? – de nuevo no recibió respuesta alguna

Kelso entro en el cuarto de baño y encontró varias cosas que utilizaba Fez para arreglarse y salir, desodorante y cepillo, ¿hilo dental? , definitivamente Fez, había salido.

\- ¿A quién vas a ver, Fez? – se preguntaba Kelso cuando un sobre detrás de él se cayó de la repisa

El hombre se giró para recogerlo y descubrió que el sobre ya estaba roto. Lo abrió y saco la carta del fondo y aunque no reconoció la caligrafía de inmediato supo que había algo extrañamente familiar por ahí.

_Mi estimado amigo Fez, mi colega más querido, estoy feliz de poder enviarte esta carta para saludar. Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ti. Por favor trata de comunicarte conmigo, mi número telefónico está en el reverso de la página. _

_ Pongámonos en contacto _

_Te quiere tu amigo. Eric_

\- ¿Eric? Así que…fuiste con Eric ¿No?

Kelso revisó el reverso de la página y se puso a marcar los números que allí se indicaban, pero al pasar de unos mínimos segundos se dio cuenta de que el teléfono no funcionaba, luego notó que el cable estaba roto y soltó un grito de frustración e incredulidad.

Pasó las siguientes horas arreglando el puerto de entrada en la conexión del teléfono pero al final valió la pena porque funcionaba a la perfección. Su teléfono de bolsillo sonó y descubrió que se trataba de una mala grabación.

\- Buenas tardes señor, ¿es usted Michael Kelso?

\- Sí. No. Sí. Bueno, depende ¿quién lo busca?

\- Mi nombre es Sandie Corgkchups, secretaria de línea de la PSIC, usted ha sido beneficiado con los créditos adicionales del señor Wi…

\- ¿Créditos? ¿De Fez…? - Kelso enfureció – puede tomar esos créditos y devolvérselos a él, porque no necesito nada de él o que tenga que ver con él ¡¿Entiende?!

\- Señor disculpe si…

\- No vuelvan a llamarme a mi ¿ok? ¡Adiós!

Kelso colgó el teléfono pero su cabeza estaba todavía aturdida y el nuevo pitido del reloj anunciándole que era hora de una nueva dosis lo enfureció todavía más.

\- ¿Este es tu teléfono Eric? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Por qué llamas ahora? Deja tranquilo a Fez y déjame también a mi ¿Entiendes? ¡No somos tus malditas marionetas! ¡Idiota!

Detuvo el pitido y cogió su frasco, pero justo cuando estaba por tomarse el medicamento, lo levantó a la altura de su frente y leyó el empaque del recipiente.

\- PSIC farmacy industries – dijo en voz alta.

\- ¿PSIC? – pensó – "…secretaria de la línea PSIC…" – recordó – ¿Qué tiene que ver Fez con este lugar?

Entonces tuvo una idea y condujo de vuelta a su casa. Pero cuando llegó, Fez estaba ahí hablando con Brook de lo más casual, y su pie se le quedó atorado en la entrada porque una parte de su cerebro con neuronas vivas todavía, le anunciaba el peligro de la situación y quiso salir corriendo de ahí, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo siguió avanzando sin ella y terminó cayéndose de nuevo.

\- ¡Mierda! – gritó y con ello llamó la atención de ambos amantes.

\- ¡Cariño! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – le preguntó Brook – ¿Olvidaste el frasco?

\- No eh… no es eso – se levantó Kelso viendo directamente a Fez y tartamudeando incoherencias – es que… yo estaba… yo fui y luego… ¡Fez! ¡Qué sorpresa que nos visites!

\- Hola Kelso – murmuro Fez de mala gana y con una sonrisa sarcástica

\- Ah, sí. Vino a traer algunas cosas que dejaste olvidadas en su departamento. Eres tan distraído cariño.

\- ¡ah, sí! Distraído – contestó él – supongo que entonces no te quedaras a cenar – preguntó revisando la caja con las cosas que Fez le había devuelto

\- No quisiera ser una molestia y además voy tarde para encontrarme con alguien así que…

\- ¿Fezzie ya consiguió novia eh? – insinuó Brook con un tono divertido

\- No, ja, he… quedado de ver a un viejo amigo

\- ¿ah, sí? – se le acercó Kelso – ¿A quién?

\- No lo molestes – lo regañó Brook – que bueno Fez, me alegro mucho por ti, Michael cariño trae mi cartera, le debo 10 dólares a Fez. El cambio de la llanta de la semana pasada.

\- No Brook, no te preocupes estamos bien. – le dijo Fez.

\- Fez. Ven amigo, te llevaré a casa, queda en camino a mi trabajo.

\- Eso no es ver… - quiso decir Fez, pero antes de que terminara de hablar Kelso lo jalo por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta su coche

Cuando Kelso dijo que llevaría a Fez a su casa nunca quiso decir que realmente lo haría. Sino que más bien quiso decir que se quedaría allí con él, en un departamento que también era suyo y así fue cuando llegaron allá.

\- ¿Mis cosas Fez? ¿Estas demente?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¡No puedes venir a mi casa! ¿te volviste loco?

\- ¿Por qué? Brook tal vez se merece saber que está casada con un imbécil

\- Fez, por favor, dime porque estas tan enojado ¿Qué fue lo que olvide esta vez? ¿cumpleaños? ¿aniversario?

\- ¿Aniversario Kelso?, ¿Necesitas un aniversario para acordarte de mí? ¿Ves porque estoy enojado? Tú no respetas nada

\- Fez…

\- Los demás si tenemos que prestarte atención a ti ¡Eres como un niño!...

\- Fez…

\- No te importa nadie más que tú…

\- ¡Fez!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó enfadado el moreno

\- ¡Te quiero! – dijo por fin y Fez se quedó callado – te quiero pero me da miedo perderte o perder a mi familia. Me da miedo tener que esconderme y no quiero lastimarte pero tengo que hacerlo porque no lo puedo evitar. No soy el sujeto que puede evitar hacer cosas y por eso nadie confía en mí. Y tienen razón, porque tal vez si soy tonto, tal vez yo no entiendo las cosas, pero si entiendo que te quiero y que me gusta estar contigo y si tuviera que elegir entre dejar de ser un tonto y dejar de tenerte a ti, con gusto disfrutaría mi estupidez. Pero no lo hago y por eso tengo que tomar pastillas, evitar las maquinas peligrosas y a las demás personas y Brook me tiene todo el día drogado. Yo solo quiero escaparme y estar contigo, pero amo a Betsy y no puedo elegir eso porque estoy confundido Fez ¡Confundido y asustado!

\- ¿Entonces porque no les dices la verdad? – le pregunto Fez con una voz quebrada y al borde del colapso

\- Porque sé que también la quieres y te quiere y no quiero que deje de quererte como yo lo hago porque eres increíble. Contigo ya no necesito ninguna pastilla porque me siento bien, soy feliz así Fez… y si me arrebatas eso… – se detuvo un momento para suspirar – No me quites eso, por favor.

Fez lo miró como quien entiende porque algunas aves no vuelan pero igual las encuentran fascinantes y pudo notar que su novio estaba lleno de lágrimas reales y eso le provocó dolor.

Después de mirarse mucho tiempo, directo a los ojos, encontraron algo más entretenido que hacer con la lengua y el resto de sus dos cuerpos desnudos en un rincón del sofá. Cuando Kelso estuvo seguro de que su miembro estaba dentro de su pequeño amigo lo abrazó como si del agarre dependiera que no cayera en picada hacia lo profundo de un abismo que sentía revolverse en su estómago. Comenzó a copular con él como si no quedara fuerza en sus caderas y soltó varias veces el abrazo para dedicarse a repasar con las yemas de sus dedos el contorno de su rostro.

\- Fez…no me dejes solo de nuevo – comenzó a decirle – porque no me caigo muy bien.

Fez dejó escapar una risita infantil y acaricio el cabello de su amante.

\- Nunca – le dijo

Pero era demasiado pronto para decir "nunca" y tan pronto como Fez se quedó dormido, Kelso se levantó completamente desnudo y se dirigió a la sala. Porque Michael y Kelso tenían una misión complicada y pensaban que debían hacerlo en silencio. Compartiendo un secreto como compartían un cuerpo, como las mentiras se volvían suficientes y reales, tanto como para no necesitar ser verdad.

\- Debe haber algo por aquí – susurró – cualquier cosa

Entonces encontró un papel, con una dirección anotada en él, debajo de un PSIC enmarcado con tinta roja. También, había en el papel un número y Kelso recordó que lo había reparado esa misma tarde, por lo que no le costó llamar.

\- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Michael Kelso ¿estoy hablando a la oficina del PSIC?

\- … - la voz del otro lado de la línea suspiro como si estuviera pensando en que contestar - ¿Quién habla? – preguntó por fin

\- Alguien que sabe quiénes son ustedes… yo sé… voy a descubrirlos

\- … está equivocado – se apresuró a decir la voz y colgó – de nuevo Kelso pudo escuchar el pitido de su reloj y consiente de que había estado consumiendo esas pastillas se quedó pensando.

Luego corrió a vomitar forzando el acto tras meterse un dedo hasta la garganta, aunque por supuesto, sabía que eso ya no arreglaría nada porque hacia un buen rato que las había ingerido.

\- ¡Mierda! – gritó asqueado y con la boca llena de vomito. – somos un asco. – se dijo así mismo asintiendo con la cabeza porque por primera vez en el día estaba de acuerdo con él.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Sábado de saltamontes y malas historias **

_(6 días antes)_

No toda historia es una mala historia, es una historia que se canta, una que no tiene voz. Antes como todos era joven, estaba sólo y necesitaba de dios. Antes como todos era joven y estaba enamorado, antes había historias que cantaban más historias y las olas se enamoraban de los piratas del mar. Antes como siempre he sido y ya lo he dado todo, antes estaba contigo y ahora todo me va mal. "Antes" es un pasatiempo, es una historia que se canta, es una historia que contar, un alimento de gran peso. Amor al que diga que el amor lo es todo y que no caiga preso en el intento. Porque el amor es un intento de canción en cualquier verso y si me hubiera preguntado un dios ya aburrido al poder de enmendarse por tu descenso, hubiera dicho que el amor, no es el valor, es solo un cuento.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un poema? ¿Una canción? ¡No lo sabes! – explicaba Buz, el hombre de la batería – eso es lo que quiero que hagas para mí, un poema que no sea ni cuento, ni canción, ni sentimiento.

\- ¡Que montón de basura! – se burló Hyde. – el amor es un engaño que te mantiene controlado, que te hace pensar que le debes algo a tu propio tú por ser tú, pero de alguien más, hombre. Es el club de la pertenencia mal establecido, versión 5: la venganza. Y los cuentos son palabras clave para explicarle a los presos como escapar.

\- ¿Has estado preso? – le preguntó Buz

\- ¿Tú no? – respondió Hyde, si aquello se considera una respuesta. Le tomo a su cerveza y llevó de regreso la guitarra a su regazo. No le gustaba sentir que sus piernas se quedaban vacías.

\- Unas cuantas, miles de veces… - confesó Buz. Los dos se reían con la voz amarga y grave, como dos ancianos que se han quedado sin tema de conversación.

Buz era un hombre viejo pero confiable, uno que te hace sentir amado sin querer. A Hyde le gustaba estar con él, porque se daba cuenta de que tenía mucho que aprender de los mayores. De los que sí han crecido de verdad y no solo tienen arrugada la cara, de las leyendas de callejón.

\- ¿Qué hay? – preguntó Sony entrando en la carpa sin el sostén puesto y oliendo a sexo. La chica que tocaba el bajo, y casi nunca llevaba el sostén puesto.

\- Oye Zen – le habló Hyde – estas enseñando las tetas otra vez.

\- ¿Quieres tocarlas? – invitó Jack entrando justo detrás de ella y sin camiseta también. – yo la sostengo y tú te la follas

Hyde sonrió con presunción y le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a la chica. Una que fue correspondida.

\- Que bien que somos cercanos, así se puede compartir todo ¿No? – insinuó Chip con otra guitarra en la mano.

Chip era un tipo tonificado que siempre se preocupaba más por su cabello que por su futuro y cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad, lanzaba comentarios como ese para hacer más obvia la infiel relación "prohibida" que según su teoría mantenían los otros dos miembros de banda.

\- Cállate idiota. Mi mujer podrá ser una puta. Pero no la tuya. La mía. Mi puta – dijo Jack y cuando terminó de hablar le dio una nalgada a la chica y ella se giró para meterle la lengua en la garganta. Algo que, por lo menos Hyde nunca calificaría como un beso.

\- Pueden terminar con eso afuera – regañó Buz, el más viejo. Con una pareja 20 añera, un hombre que rodeaba los treinta y uno que estaba por la mitad de ambos. Buz, que tenía poco más de cincuenta, adelantaba por lo menos con la mitad de escalones a sus compañeros.

\- O pueden dejarnos unirnos – sugirió Chip riéndose.

Luego Jack la soltó por fin y la chica, que no quitaba la mirada de Steven Hyde, sin que este lo advirtiera, tuvo que disimular sonriéndole a su novio. Chip se encontraba bebiéndose la última gota de su cerveza, según un rumor poderoso en el grupo, el hombre estaba obligado a beber dos botellas de agua por cada cerveza que se tomara, y por eso ahora se estaba dirigiendo al grifo.

\- Estaba llena hasta el tope, hombre, de mi leche.

\- Cierra la boca marrano, ya vamos a tocar porque tengo que irme temprano

\- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Buz

\- Voy a comprar gasolina – alguien se estaba riendo descontroladamente

\- ¿Te pones?

\- ¡Para el coche imbécil!

\- ¡Vamos también! – contestó la chica – quiero comprarme una falda para el concierto de la próxima semana

\- Cuanta desmesura – se burló el mayor

\- Anda a ponerle la correa, hombre. – dijo Chip buscando la aprobación de su amigo de las gafas con la mirada. Pero Hyde los estaba ignorando

El sonido del agua cayendo le provocaba unas fuertes ganas de orinar. Estaba sentado sobre el amplificador, trastabillaba una pierna sobre la otra con segregaciones fluidas que calmaban sus ansias y lo hacían sentirse menos incómodo. Llevaba un buen rato mirando directamente hacia el suelo, no estaba pensando en nada, pero fingía que lo hacía para evitar una invitación a participar en la estúpida conversación que estaban sosteniendo sus compañeros

\- ¿Tú vas también? – le preguntó alguien. Pero no lo escuchó

\- ¿Steven?

\- ¡Steven! – llamó Sony

\- ¡Imbécil! – le gritó Jack

Hyde se sintió observado y pudo comprender su alusión, pero de todas formas no respondió.

\- Déjalo en paz Jack, no está muy buen humor – avisó Buz

\- ¡NUNCA ESTA DE BUEN HUMOR!…Siempre está enojado – se regodeó Chip a modo de reclamo mientras se bebía discretamente un trago de agua y uno de cerveza, y luego otro de cerveza. En una, no tan fiel, actividad aleatoria.

Hyde pensaba que la familiaridad de sus inferiores estaba muy mal distribuida. Para él, importaba igual que sus compañeros se enfadaran con él, que dejaran de hablarle, o que lo insultaran. Nada era suficiente para merecer su atención y mucho menos para preocuparlo.

\- ¡Qué se joda entonces! – se escuchó decir a Jack

\- ¿Qué pasa negro? ¿No has dormido bien? – presionó Chip

Una voz femenina insistió rogando su atención.

\- Claro que no – dijo Jack – su mamá se la estuvo jalando toda la noche – dijo mofándose – ¿Cómo va a dormir? – el comentario por fin se ganó la atención de Steven.

\- Cierra la boca – amenazó Hyde quitándose las gafas, no muy buena señal del humor del chico del afro - ¿Por qué no dejas de fingir que a todos nos importa lo que piensas? Haz tu trabajo y no te metas con los demás. No me conoces hermano, no tienes idea de cómo paso mis noches o si duermo siquiera. Así que cállate, toca música y pretende que por lo menos sirves para algo.

Hyde dijo todo esto sin vacilar. Con una voz impostada y grave, de cierto grado hostil y hasta rasposo, sin que aquello le permitiera perder la prudencia gutural y relajada, que dejaba la sensación de control absoluto, tan característica de aquel, que como podían observar los demás, era la palabra de ley con más peso en el grupo.

Hyde tenía la calma de un felino satisfecho, ni hambriento, ni amenazado, pero siempre preparado para lastimar, como solo él tenía la capacidad de hacerlo. Sin titubear, sin parpadear, sin que las palabras fueran filosas, sin que los hechos estuvieran en su favor. Las miradas de sus compañeros denotaban temor. Jack tuvo que bucear en su garganta anudada para contener el gesto tembloroso de pánico que se le estaba formando en la cara.

\- Tranquilo – terminó Buz, solo estaba bromeando

\- Si, cálmate un chingo – dijo Sony. De vez en cuando, cuando hablaba, el chicle que tenía en la boca hacía un vago sonido hueco entre cada palabra, pero Hyde estaba tan acostumbrado, que le entendía de todos modos.

\- Te estas poniendo muy agresivo con todos desde que vino el flaquito ese. – le habló Chip, una vez que estuvo seguro de que el peligro había pasado, pues el chico del afro se había colocado de nuevo las gafas. – de haber sabido que te pondrías así jamás lo hubiera traído.

\- Olvídalo, vamos a trabajar – sentenció Hyde, y los demás lo vieron coger la guitarra como con duda

\- Bien – susurró Jack, todavía sonsacado – desde abajo – señaló marcando un compás común de 3 toques con el pie

Cada uno volvió la atención a sus respectivos instrumentos y la música comenzó a llenar el aire con el flojo promedio de una melodía armónica compuesta por Buz y dirigida por Jack.

\- No sé qué pasa con mi alfombra – sonaba – está llena de sangre, entre periódicos baratos. Y en el sofá se encuentra un gato que… - cantaba Jack

Hyde estaba preocupado, por primera vez en muchos años, por su propia persona. Estaba comenzando a asustarse. Lo sabía, era inteligente. Porque el miedo es una reacción casi siempre discreta y puede disfrazarse con gritos y puños rojos pero eventualmente siempre se quiebra. Y eso mismo le pasó a él, se quebró, como se puede partir una vara húmeda, difícil, es cierto, pero sucede. Los nervios de la madera se aferran y parecen plástico y el plástico es muy difícil de romper pero pasa, y pasa cuando está más duro y delgado y Hyde estaba duro como el mármol y delgado como transparente y por eso todos podían ver claramente que se encontraba mojado y roto.

Entonces simplemente dejo de mover los dedos. La canción ya no tuvo sentido armónico y el sonido se dañó tanto que fue a perder el ritmo y comenzaba a parecer simple ruido. Los otros bajos marcaron con mucha prisa tratando de recuperar la melodía jodida pero con un éxito mediocre. Pasados solo unos segundos, se dieron por vencidos y uno por uno dejo de tocar.

\- Estando solo en la… - Jack dejó de cantar por fin - ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó confundido

\- ¿Quién fue? – preguntó Chip

Buz miró de reojo a Hyde, por supuesto asegurándose de que nadie más lo notara. Como Buz tenía lo suyo con las musas y le era fiel a la música desde pequeño, todos sabían que él podría señalar con exactitud la falla, la nota y el responsable. Tan adiestrado en la disciplina que era capaz de prever el ligero cambio del tono en un violinista zurdo y cualquiera que perturbara las notas se las vería con los otros, y por eso, todos lo miraban a él. Pero Buz se quedó callado.

\- Otra vez – anunció Jack y se acomodó abriendo más las piernas – esto tiene que quedar perfecto antes del concierto. No quiero hacer el ridículo en el Canon Festival de este año

Sony miró con preocupación la expresión de fastidio en el rostro de un normalmente desinteresado Steven Hyde. Uno, dos, tres, cua…

Steven dejó la guitarra en el suelo y salió caminando de la carpa sin decir nada. Los demás se miraron entre ellos preguntándose por telepatía ¿Por qué demonios se va? Pero en el fondo tenían tan buena conexión que todos pensaban lo mismo. Estaba renunciando.

\- Entonces ¡Vete bastardo! – gritó Jack, ante la mirada ofuscada de sus compañeros decepcionados

\- ¡Cállate Jack! – le contestó Buz

\- ¡No te vayas Steven! – gritó Chip

\- ¡Hyde! – gritó la chica que a la que siempre le llamaba Zen, pese a que ese no fuera su nombre.

\- ¿Qué hay del concierto? – dijo Buz, en un tono alto pero sin ánimos de gritar.

Hyde ignoró con honores olímpicos, las suplicas, y luego todos los insultos de sus compañeros. Y fueron tantos que de haber intentado seguir la dirección de algunas de sus sugerencias no hubiera terminado de llegar a ninguno de sus destinos. Se subió a "el camino" y condujo un largo tramo con una pipa en la boca jugando con las más altas velocidades.

Hyde se sentía un poco LEO, la camioneta era suya, la pipa era suya, la ropa que llevaba encima, también era suya, hasta que un buen día, ya no pudo usar nada de eso. Entonces Hyde había encendido la pipa junto a su viejo amigo que descansaba bajo un peregrino de hojas aduzcas con muchos pájaros, inmovilizado y parpadeando cada que intentaba hablar y había llorado por horas como solo los borrachos saben llorar, con la mano en el pecho y el corazón a un lado, sentado en el suelo fumando con ellos.

Cada vez que Hyde se ponía esa pipa en la boca, el humo trepaba por su nariz y se ocultaba bajo sus gafas, poniéndole tan resecos los ojos que le lloraban a mares, y aunque pudiera evitarlo no lo haría, porque le gustaba la sensación de alivio que tenía después de eso. Ya no sentía nada, y se quedaba quieto, y a veces incluso escuchaba la radio para asegurarse de que la realidad estaba presente en el asiento, a un lado de él.

Cuando Hyde se bajó de la camioneta le dolía la espalda, porque aún no era tan viejo pero su cuerpo decía que sí, y nadie contradice a su propio cuerpo, porque eso no está bien. Ni con dios, ni con la iglesia, y en el caso de Hyde, ni con las ganas. Porque las ganas de vivir se le van a uno cuando es viejo, no por que quiera sino porque lo necesita. Hyde no veneraba ni a dios, ni a la iglesia, ni a su espalda. La había forzado a cargar con el peso de su jodida vida desde que era un niño. Ya desde entonces arrastraba montones de problemas; pero eso era lo normal en él, un problemático criminal.

Hyde no iba tarde a su casa, mejor dicho, no tenía casa a donde pudiera llegar tarde, a veces dormía con Saha la mujer de las papas en el mercado, y otras con Julia la esposa del sujeto negro de la tlapalería. La vida era simple para él, tan simple que tenía la sensación de un moretón incurable en el trasero. Esta vez sabía a donde iría, pero no quería hacerlo con prisa porque disfrutaba los trayectos tranquilos, entonces redujo la velocidad y tomo una cerveza.

\- Me levante a las 6, no podía dormir, estaba… ya sabes… pensando cosas y… No, me levante a las 7 y me puse la ropa de Leo… ¿recuerdas a Leo? El "apestoso hippie" que solía interceder por mí. A él le mentí, le dije que estaba trabajando en un negocio porque… No. No, hola red, ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Cómo has estado? además de… ya sabes… ¿muerto? No. Eso tampoco. – se retractaba Hyde. – te traje flores, pero… luego me di cuenta de que odiabas las flores de tu jardín porque atraían montones de abejas. Yo… las robe. No, eso suena mal.

\- ¿Con quién hablas? – pregunto Sony, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Zen? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- A diferencia de ti… yo vivo aquí. – dijo la mujer de cabellos plateados – te seguí tan rápido como pude. Jack estaba muy molesto así que el ensayo se terminó.

\- Que mal – dijo Hyde fingiendo una pena más sarcástica que ambigua

\- Se le pasará, mañana cuando regreses… - dijo la chica recostándose a su lado en la cama y arrebatándole el cigarro.

\- No Zen, no voy a regresar

\- Hyde si no regresas ¿Cómo vamos a vernos?

\- ¡No vamos a vernos! – dijo él, alzando mucho la voz

La chica había pasado de deprimida a intimidada de pronto y Hyde se lamentaba mucho por eso.

\- Lo siento. No me siento muy bien, tengo mal ba…

\- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? – se levantó Sony, sobre sus codos

\- Vine a despedirme y a devolverte algunas cosas que…

\- Te estas portando como un imbécil. Te estas portando como Jack.

Hyde vaciló un segundo y después suspiró con fastidio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué deje tu estúpida banda? ¿Por qué me molesta que insulten a mi madre muerta? O ¿Por qué no los acompañaré a su estúpido concierto para que se puedan sentir como estrellas de timbiriche? ¡Dime Sony! ¡¿Por qué soy un imbécil?!

\- ¡Por cómo me estás hablando ahora! Actúas como un adolescente, no te reconozco. Si tienes un problema ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Por qué te portas como si estuvieras sólo en el mundo cuando me tienes a mí?

\- ¡Por qué eres la chica con la que duermo! ¡Eso eres! ¡Solo sexo para mí!

La mujer retrocedió algunos pasos con los ojos vidriosos.

\- Sé que estas lastimado pero no por eso tienes que lastimarnos a todos…

\- Zen, lo siento, no quise…

\- Olvídalo ¿sí? Está bien, sé que viniste aquí porque no tienes donde dormir, así que puedes quedarte. Yo me voy

\- No Zen, espera… - pero era demasiado tarde y la chica se estaba yendo

\- ¡Mierda! – grito él

Todos tenían razón. La visita de Eric Forman, dos días antes, había desenterrado 6 tipos de dolores diferentes en el chico. Los primeros tenían que ver con los dedos, lo que se extienden y tocan, los que acarician y roban, los discretos. Los últimos tres, con colores, colores marchitos, aquellos que ya no pintan y que ya no ofrecen luces. Los apagados. Uno rojo para Edna, uno blanco para Leo, porque aquel seguía con vida, pero una vida en blanco como si nunca hubiera tenido color y uno que le avergonzaba sentir. El negro, un luto para su padre, Red Forman. Los espacios entre sus órganos que sentía por la noche cuando todo se quedaba callado.

\- ¿Es tarde para tomar una cerveza con mi hermano? – había dicho Eric. La sorpresa de Hyde era apenas notable. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos bajo las gafas y había estado practicando la siesta. De modo que todo su cabello estaba esponjado

\- ¿Puedo entrar? – siguió hablando el intruso. Porque eso era él, para Hyde, un intruso.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – se limitó a preguntar Hyde evadiendo la mirada de su viejo amigo

\- Vine a verte…

\- Ya me viste – aquella había sido su forma de responder

Después, no estuvo muy claro lo que sucedió, pero Hyde supo reconocer entre las palabras de su conocido, una advertencia. En ningún momento permitió el encuentro de sus miradas pese a que el más joven lo intentó constantemente durante toda la conversación.

\- ¡Algo malo! – gritaba Eric - ¡No quiero que te pase nada!

\- ¿Me estas amenazando? – decía Hyde apenas escuchando y volvía a dedicarle su atención a la bebida que tenía en la mano.

\- ¡No! – se excusaba el invasor – si te digo esto… vas a creer que estoy loco pero…

\- ¡Oh dios! – Se levantó enojado el chico.

\- He estado teniendo algunos…

\- ¡Vete de aquí Forman! ¡No quiero verte! No quiero saber nada de tu familia o de ti o…

\- ¡Escúchame! ¡Algo malo va a pasar y tú…!

\- ¡VETE! – gritaba Hyde con los ojos saltando fuera de sus cuencas y una vena palpitante en el barullo de su rostro, que de por sí ya estaba hecho un caos.

\- ¡TIENES QUE ESCUCHAR! – gritó Eric, cansado de que su amigo caminara balanceado el paso de manera agresiva como a punto de saltarle encima.

\- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡LARGO! – le respondió Hyde, porque Hyde había estado bebiendo y no podía distinguir las palabras que salían de su boca de las que pasaban vagamente por su cabeza

\- ¡Hyde! Por favor… - lloriqueó Eric

\- ¡NO!

\- ¡TIENES QUE ESCUCHARME, IDIOTA! – Advirtió desesperado el Forman con saliva volando por fuera debido a la fuerza con la que gesticuló sus palabras

\- ¡LARGATE! – gritó Hyde, y el grito fue tan fuerte que le ardió la garganta y comenzó a toser

Eric se congeló en su lugar con un gesto de pánico en la mirada, el mismo que había visto muchas veces en otras personas, pero nunca en él. Hyde sabía que él lo había provocado, pero todavía estaba muy ebrio y muy enojado, porque la rabia con la que gritaba no era por nada. Eric Forman le recordaba todo lo que no era y todo lo que quería olvidar, había tenido que respirar muy fuerte y muy rápido para contenerse de plantarle un golpe a uno de los pocos hombres que más quería y respetaba en el mundo.

\- ¡No sé con quién crees que hablas! Pero si estás aquí porque piensas que soy el mismo niño que se sentaba a la sombra del roble con un libro, mientras cazabas mariposas en el jardín, solo para poder ahuyentar a los imbéciles que se atrevieran a burlarse de ti ¡Estás muy equivocado! – terminó de decir Hyde. – así que puedes tomar tus problemas y solucionarlos sólo, para que tu vida vuelva a ser perfecta y una fiesta del té en el arcoíris, o puedes metértelos por el culo ¡Porque no me importa!

\- ¡Muy bien señor indiferente! Porque no vine aquí para que me salves, porque no te necesito. Vine aquí para ayudarte…

\- ¿Ayudarme? JA ¿Ayudarme a qué? ¿Me vas a enseñar cómo ser perfecto? ¿Cómo tú?

\- Sé que te portas así porque piensas que me asustaré y me iré, pero estas mal, ¡No te tengo miedo!

\- ¡Me da igual!

\- ¡Pero a mí no Hyde! ¡A mí no! – respiró el más delgado

\- ¡Ese no es mi pro…!

\- ¡Si lo es! Porque pienso que estás enojado, triste y frustrado y piensas que no puedes sentarte a llorar en el hombro de alguien porque…

\- ¡Escúchame bien forman! Nunca necesite la teta de mi madre, o el amor de la tuya, nunca necesite nada de nadie, así que no vengas a pretender que puedes arreglar mi vida, tu hombro no me sirve para nada.

\- Hyde… si tu vida es una mierda, es tu culpa. No puedo arreglar tu vida, como muchas veces tú lo hiciste con la mía.

\- ¡Me da igual!

\- Entiende que no estoy aquí para darte un sermón, sino una mano.

\- Yo no lloro forman, no me lamento, no me arrepiento y no necesito tu maldita lastima

\- ¡Bien! Vine aquí porque estaba preocupado por ti ¡Gran genio! Pero si piensas que tienes todo bajo control, me iré. Me iré para no verte y para que no tengas que verme y darte cuenta de lo miserable que es tu horrible vida mediocre.

\- ¡Vete de aquí!

\- ¡Ya me voy! Pero si piensas que no necesitas nada, ni de mí, ni de mi familia… ¡Deja de visitar a mi padre! ¡Dejas las colillas todos lo sabemos!

La expresión de Hyde cambió por completo.

\- ¡No vayas el domingo a casa! – amenazó Eric con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡No quiero verte ahí! Si te atreves a ir… te golpeare hasta que se me rompan los nudillos, porque sé que no te defenderás. ¿Y sabes cómo lo sé? Porque te conozco, y sé que me quieres y yo también te quiero…

Hyde estaba respirando a medias y había algo en la mueca del chico que le informaba a su acompañante que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

\- De todas formas, si tu vida está bien así, sin saber nada de mi o de mamá está bien. No voy a pedirte que agradezcas lo que hicimos por ti, que te dimos casa, comida y cobijas, no te pido eso. Nadie lo hace. Porque eso es lo que hace la familia, se apoya Hyde, y ahora más que nunca la familia nos necesita… así que estas ¿o no estás en ella?

Eric se fue después de eso, aunque no del todo, porque Hyde lo conservó en el pecho y desde entonces el ingrato se le quería escapar por los ojos. "Ahora más que nunca la familia nos necesita" Hyde seguía temblando con la voz de sus pensamientos tratando de no beber de más, porque sabía que intentaría desmoronarse, solo por hacer algo, cuando estuviera lo suficientemente ebrio. De repente un sonido tenue y apagado lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¿Quién ganó el partido? – preguntó un anciano tembloroso y casi sin voz que estaba sentado junto a él en una silla de ruedas frente al televisor

\- Hey, estas despierto eh… ¿Cómo estas hombre? – dijo Hyde acercándose a su amigo - ¿Tienes sed?

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó el hombre peludo

\- Soy Hyde, hombre, un amigo. – respondió él - ¿Estuviste comiendo esa crema de nuevo?

\- ¿Quién se esconde? – dijo el mayor y Hyde se rio

\- Nadie, nadie, ¿Quieres salir al sol?

\- ¿El sol? si… el sol… ¿Eso me gusta?

\- Si, leo. Te encanta el sol – Hyde estaba ocupado limpiando con un trapo mojado el cuerpo paralizado de su viejo amigo.

Leo se entretuvo jugando con el cabello rizado de su compañero, mientras este le cambiaba los pantalones.

\- ¿Quieres más? ¿Está rico? – preguntó el chico con una cuchara en la boca de quien había sido su mayor confidente cuando todavía podía reconocerlo. – Sara dejó la estufa encendida otra vez, amigo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esa mujer?

Hyde se reía pero no se estaba divirtiendo. Un pequeño saltamontes entró por la ventana y brincó sobre su hombro. El chico sonrió con el acto sintiendo como si alguien le pusiera una mano en el hombro.

\- Espérame ¿Sí? Voy por la toalla

Pero Leo no lo esperó y metió la cara en el plato de comida que Hyde había tenido el descuido de dejar a la altura suficiente junto al sofá. Entonces comenzó a toser tratando de recuperar un espacio en su garganta para poder respirar.

\- ¡No! No, no, rayos. – alegó el guitarrista de la banda - ¡Mierda hombre! ¡Mira nada más!

Hyde se puso a limpiarlo muy rápido para asegurarse de que su amigo no sufriera ningún daño pero su rostro de preocupación hablaba por muchas otras cosas.

\- ¿Heidi está bien? – le preguntó el anciano, y Hyde se sorprendió porque se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en tres años, el viejo parecía entender algo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo.

\- Eh… si – le respondió – vamos a dejar esto ¿sí? Pronto llegara Sara y …

\- ¿Heidi esta triste?

El chico tuvo que darse un pequeño golpecito en las gafas para que estas cubrieran con su sombra el reflejo de sus ojos rojos.

\- No. No pasa nada Leo, es que…

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó el anciano y Hyde se echó a reír de nuevo

\- Un amigo Leo. No importa

\- ¿Heidi?

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- ¿Quién gano el partido? – el chico negó con la cabeza y borro su sonrisa.

\- Bien, vamos a acostarte Leo, está comenzando a nublarse, creo que lloverá

\- ¿lluvia?

\- Sí, Leo.

\- ¿A mí me gusta la lluvia?

\- A ti te encanta la lluvia amigo. – de repente Hyde hizo un puchero infantil mirando el televisor - ¿Crees que soy una mala persona, Leo?

\- Heidi es siempre buena chica. – respondió su amigo. Y Hyde por fin sonrió.

Luego la puerta se abrió y una mujer que rodeaba los cincuenta pero que se miraba más vieja por que se encorvaba sin querer, entró en la habitación

\- ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo Sara, en un tono entre molesto y horrorizado

\- Hola Sara, yo…

\- ¡Vete!

– Tranquila ¿sí? Solo pasé a saludar

– Tu presencia solo lo pone enfermo

– ¿Quién es, Heidi?

– Es Sara, Leo. Es tu esposa.

– ¿Es tu madre?

– Si leo, sí. – dijo Hyde llevándose por el brazo a la mujer de la habitación y con ella a la discusión - ¡Ya me iré! ¿Está bien? – Susurró – tienes que recordar apagar la estufa cuando te vayas porque a veces él se acerca y…

– No me digas como hacer mi trabajo ¿Por qué sigues viniendo? Solo lo haces salir y cantar y después no puede dormir, le recuerdas cosas que…

– Escúchame Sara, yo sé que estas molesta, pero hoy no quiero discutir ¿sí? – Le respondió él – te deje manzanas en el refrigerador, tíralas si no las quieres. Adiós.

Entonces atravesó por el umbral y le plantó un beso en la frente a su desvalido amigo.

– Vendré luego ¿está bien amigo? Cómete esa fruta.

– ¿Heidi?

– ¿Sí? – se apresuró a decir Hyde

– ¿Me gusta la fruta?

–La verdad no lo sé Leo

– Te encanta – se escuchó decir a Sara.

Hyde se retiró sonriendo pero fingía como siempre y estaba caminando cuando su teléfono sonó

– ¿Steven Hyde?

– ¿Quién es?

–Su oficial de libertad condicional, ¿está equivocado?

–No, no está equivocado, soy yo. Yo soy Steven Hyde.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo II. Tarjetas medievales y explosivos, reencuentros indecentes. _**

**1\. Domingo de grietas y mala memoria. **

_(5 días antes) _

La semana siguiente hizo tanto calor como en el día de su cumpleaños, tanto pero tanto calor que al acontecer de la tercera jornada de cazar mariposas en el verde pastizal de primavera, a Eric se le derritió la sonrisa. Se había dado cuenta de la monotonía de su alegría simplona y sencillamente había dejado de sonreír. Sudaba como solo los hombres de grandes poros abiertos suelen sudar, pero ese no era motivo suficiente para que dejara de caminar, pues se dirigía a un lugar muy importante. Un sitio donde podía sentirse como en casa. Su casa. Cinco años tarde para la cena, pero tarde como de costumbre, seguro de que su padre, de seguir con vida, le esperaría afuera con el zapato bien puesto y dispuesto también para saludar a su trasero.

– ¡No puedo creer que hayas venido a pie! – Se burló el señor Pincciotti – debió ser muy cansado ¿eh? ¿Cómo esta ese brazo que te lastimaste el año pasado? Veo que ya te quitaron el yeso

– Si, bueno, si… yo, ya está bien. Estoy bien, y usted ¿Cómo ha estado?

– Bueno Eric, hay una anécdota que te parecerá divertidísima, estaba yo…

– ¡Eric, mi bebé! ¡Necesito que vayas a comprarme algunas cosas! – interrumpió una nueva y más pequeña Kitty Forman metida en un vestido negro y liso, y con el cabello teñido de este mismo color también.

– ¡Ya voy mamá! – aprovecho el maestro para decir.

– Bob ¿conoces a mi novia? ¿Jenny? Jenny, este es Bob Pincciotti, graciosísimo eh. Platiquen – sugirió nervioso – ahora vuelvo cariño

– Ok cariño. Mucho gusto, señor Pincciotti, ¿hace mucho calor no? – dijo Jennifer estrechando su mano con la del hombre.

– Justo estaba por decir lo mismo… espera ¿dijiste novia? – y Bob siguió a Eric con una mirada indignada.

– Me alegra que nos hayan podido acompañar, señor y señora Rogad, claro que si

– Estamos con ustedes en su dolor Kitty – le decía una mujer anciana con el rostro estirado como con pinzas

– Estoy segura de que a mi esposo le hubiera encantado tenerlos aquí

Eric se acercó sigilosamente por detrás de su madre y asintió con la cabeza hasta que su madre se giró para encontrarse con él.

– Oh cariño ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó una mujer vieja y cansada que parecía más apagada que de costumbre, con los ojos hinchados y los labios que alguna vez le dieron firmes besos en las mejillas, más arrugados que la última vez.

– Papá odiaba a los Rogad – le dijo a su madre y ella comenzó a reírse

– Tu papá los odiaba a todos, hijo. – le contestó

– Es cierto, probablemente estaría tratando de evitar hablar con ellos – se burló el chico.

– Solía esconderse cada que los invitados preguntaban por él y me decía "sácalos cuando puedas Kitty, estaré esperándote en el fuerte"

– Sí, pero el fuerte en realidad era su habitación. Ponía un viejo disco y se echaba en la cama con mis botanas. Nadie volvía a verlo en la fiesta porque no volvía a bajar hasta que todos se fueran - dijo Eric y se rio - ¿sabes? Creo que nunca se le dio muy bien eso de ser el anfitrión. ¿Eh?

– O el invitado – dijo ella, ya con un rostro un poquito más vivo.

– O ser amigable – se burló Eric mientras su madre le seguía el juego

Pero al terminar de tragarse a la risa pasaron a engullir el amargo sabor del franco vacío y se detuvieron casi en el mismo momento, cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya no quedaba nada que decir, para evadir la situación incómoda que representaba el silencio. La mujer lo miró con dolor, el dolor de experimentar el propio dolor de su madre, se coludió con el suyo y la garganta se le secó de pronto. El chico abrazó a su madre para desquitar el peso de su impotencia en un acto de auto afecto más que para tranquilizarla a ella.

– ¿Qué quieres que vaya a comprar? – se apresuró a preguntar, para evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas tan pronto.

– Ah sí, hijo, si, te haré una lista – dijo Kitty, y se encaminó a la cocina caminando con cierta confusión como si no supiera en donde se hallaba.

El día anterior cuando se encontró con ella por primera vez después de casi un año, y había entrado en casa desde la muerte de su padre, las sensaciones se le acumularon en la garganta y se había soltado a llorar como un bebé. Uno que esta hambriento, cagado y tiene frio, uno con retortijones graves y fiebre, uno que no se puede consolar, y a pesar de todo su mamá si pudo hacerlo, cantándole esa canción de cuna que era su especialidad.

Eric estaba desgarrado y no estaba listo para recordar, luego de un año, lo que le ocurrió a su padre. Solo quería escapar del mundo como lo hacía siempre en su trabajo, sentado en una orilla del aula comiendo galletas de canela. Porque a Red forman, nunca le gustó que su hijo las comiera, siempre se lo prohibía y a Eric le gustaban mucho. Por eso cada vez que las comía lo hacía a modo de protesta, era para calmar sus ganas de gritar muy fuerte y apretar los parpados para detener el líquido de entre sus pestañas, porque así pensaba que la muerte de su padre después de todo, tenía algo bueno. Ahora que Red no estaba, podía comer tantas galletas de canela como quisiera. Aunque no quisiera.

– Eric cariño – llamó su atención Jennifer – ya revise en la bodega del sótano y no hay de ese vino ¿quieres que vaya a comprar uno? No me molesta

– Eh… no, no te preocupes, yo voy – dijo Eric antes de besarla.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Eric tuvo que caminar muy rápido hasta la cocina

– ¿Diga?

– ¿Profesor Forman? – dijo una aguda voz sollozando del otro lado del teléfono

A Eric se le congeló toda la sangre del cuerpo.

– ¿Verónica? ¿Cómo sabes mí…?

– Eso no importa profesor. Tengo que decirle algo muy importante, por favor.

– Verónica esta es la casa de mi madre, ¿Cómo obtuviste este número?

– Esta es la dirección a la que enviaron el sobre…

– ¿El sobre? ¿De qué hablas? Verónica deja de jugar, no puedes llamar a mi casa, estamos en medio de algo muy importante…

– No es un juego señor, lo juro. ¡Por favor escúcheme!

– ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

– Es Wen, ella…

– ¿Wen? Pues dile a Wen que su ridícula broma es muy inapropiada, esta es la casa de mi madre y estamos a punto de…

– Por favor profesor, solo escúcheme – habló llorando la chica – ¡Por favor!

– ¿Verónica? Verónica no llores ¿sí? Cálmate, no estás en problemas justo ahora, pero tengo que colgar porque…

– Wen nos tomó una foto – dijo ella

Al principio Eric no supo sobre que estaba hablando la chica, pero tan pronto como su cerebro hizo las conexiones, su mano comenzó a temblar.

– Ese día en la terraza…

– ¿Cómo que tomó una foto? Eso no… eso no puede ser.

– Si, así es, me la envió por correo y también se la envió a usted.

– ¿Qué? Enviar… ¿a mí? ¿Envió una…?

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer profesor?

– ¿Qué vamos a…? Verónica, ¡No me jodas! dime que es una broma. Esto no es divertido, ¡No es para nada divertido!

– ¡No profesor, se lo juro! Ella me llamó. Me amenazó con contárselo a todos y me dijo que se la enviaría a usted también… – a este punto la niña se encontraba llorando tan desconsoladamente que no se le podía entender mucho de lo que hablaba.

– Verónica – dijo Eric con los labios secos – tranquilízate ¿sí? Dime con calma… ¿Quién tiene esa foto?

– Es Wen, ella… dice que estuvo ahí

– ¿Quién más lo sabe?

– No lo sé, creo que solo ella – Eric suspiro aliviado

– Bien, escúchame con atención – prodigó casi susurrando – quema esa fotografía ¿Oíste? Deshazte de ella y del sobre y espera a que yo…

– ¡Ella se la envió a usted también!

– Ahora no estoy en casa, estoy en casa de mi madre, así que no puedo…

– Ella la envió a esa dirección. Ella me dio su número telefónico.

– ¿Qué? – Se le escapo gritar a Eric y tuvo que mirar a todas partes de forma sospechosa para saber si había algún curioso que se estuviera enterando – ok, esto no me gusta para nada…

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer si todos se enteran de lo nuestro?

Aquí Eric perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y el sudor que ya estaba escurriendo por sus dedos no lo dejaba sostener correctamente el teléfono.

– ¿Lo nuestro? ¿Pero qué dices niña? Tu y yo, no tenemos nada… sabes perfectamente que yo jamás…

– ¿Quién es cariño? - le preguntó Jenny parada justo detrás de el con una expresión de desprecio.

– ¡Mierda! – gritó Eric sin pensar

– ¿Mierda? – Mala idea pensó Eric – ¿Con quién hablas Eric? ¡¿Quién es?!

Eric tartamudeó un poco antes de decirle que se trataba del director de la escuela. La mujer no se lo creyó pero le dijo que sí, porque las mujeres astutas siempre investigan por su cuenta. Colgó el teléfono sin despedirse de la niña y caminó atontado hasta el patio donde se estaba juntando todos.

– ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó su madre caminando hacia el Toyota todas las personas se dirigían en caravana hacia el cementerio, pero Eric solo podía pensar en el correo.

– ¿Sabes que má? ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Pasaré a comprar algunas cosas para llevarle a papá ¿sí?

– Pero Eric, cariño, no llegues tarde ¿sí?

– No mamá, no me tardo nada, te lo juro – y le dio un beso para despedirla con cuidado.

– ¿No vienes? – preguntó Jenny

– ¿Te alcanzo? Nos vemos, adiós. Te amo. – Le lanzó un beso – Te veo en un rato ¿sí? Adiós – decía despidiéndose con la mano

– Pero…

Eric corrió por toda la casa buscando el correo, luego corrió al buzón y nada. Estaba desesperado, no sabía cómo, pero encontraría ese sobre antes que nadie o tendría que suicidarse esa misma noche.

– ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? – hablaba en voz alta

Al cabo de media hora, le había dado la vuelta a toda su casa y no había tenido el mínimo resultado. Pero recordaba que tenía que visitar a su padre y no podía dejar eso para después, así que tomo el vista cruiser y condujo hasta el cementerio con una botella de licor en la mano.

Cuando llegó todavía se sentía mareado, no hallaba un lugar para sentirse cómodo y tenía esa sensación de olvido punzante como si se le estuviera cayendo la cara pero sin el dolor incómodo. Reconoció a la mujer que más amaba en la vida parada enfrente de una lápida tiesa. Más pequeña, delgada y más fría, como si no hubiera dormido en meses, como si alguna enfermedad se la comiera por dentro, y por un momento pensó que no quería perderla también, porque ya estaba siendo consumida, porque esa no era la forma real de su madre, porque había algo falso y aterrador en su mirada.

– Eric cariño, ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? ¿Dónde están las cosas que trajiste? – le preguntó su madre

Eric vio que su madre había estado llorando y comenzó a prestar atención a la ceremonia que tenía lugar sobre la lápida del viejo Red. Su novia se encaminó hacia él y cuando llegó se colgó de su brazo y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del chico a manera de cuna, de esta forma, creía, que le estaba demostrando su apoyo. "solo un árbol que se desmorona y vuelve a tierra como fue semilla" dijo el hombre de capa purpura.

– ¿Está empezando? – le preguntó a la rubia que se había acomodado recién junto a él

– Sí, así es – le dijo ella - ¿está lloviendo?

– Si – reconoció el Forman abriendo la palma de su mano hacia el cielo – será mejor que traigas el paraguas

– ¿Dónde lo dejamos?

– En el auto – dijo él, y le dio las llaves para que fuera.

– No me tardo ¿sí? – dijo ella y lo besó en la mejilla

Eric no tuvo motivación alguna para fijarse en cómo se alejaba, estaba pensando que no tenía ningún sentido estar allí, rodeado de cadáveres, como si en ellos quedara vida todavía. Sabía que el mundo estaba quedándose vacío de humanos, pero que se los tragaba de vuelta. Todos sus años de experiencia, cortos como una rama, le habían doblado el lomo como para forjar un tronco, y esperaba que el viejo tronco por el que trepaba cuando era niño no estuviera todavía bajo esa tierra húmeda, lodosa y lleno de grietas.

"Si vas a arruinar tu vida, no te dejaré hacerlo en mi casa" le había dicho Red, "estoy escribiendo un libro con mi pie, que se llama en camino hacia tu trasero" Eric casi deseaba que alguien pusiera su pie en su trasero y lo despertara de ese mal sueño. Quería olvidarse de todo y hasta estaba bebiendo en un cementerio, porque los trabajadores tenían alcohol, y él tenía el corazón desgarrado. Pensaba que si cerraba los ojos y escuchaba la voz de su padre, todo se quedaría ahí, atrapado para siempre, pues no estaba listo para dejarlo salir por sus mejillas. Sus mejores momentos con sus padres, con los dos, habían quedado olvidados en un cajón de calcetines arrugados que ya ni siquiera tenían par y debía agradecer que aun la tuviera a ella. Luego por alguna razón se giró para preguntarle a su madre algo muy importante.

– Hoy… ¿Recibiste algún correo para mí? – dijo él

– Oh, sí cariño… – le respondió ella – lo puse en tú auto

Eric cambio de caucásico a blanco cal en dos segundos, el sudor ya no era frio, estaba helado y su cuerpo lo resintió entumiéndose para dejarlo paralizado en su posición mientras luchaba contra el deseo pueril de tragar saliva.

– ¿En mi…? – "auto" fue lo que quiso decir, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo. Porque cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el puño derecho de Jennifer que se estaba estrellando contra su cara.

El chico movió la cabeza siguiendo el brazo de su novia, describiendo medio circulo hacia atrás y lo hizo tan bruscamente que sintió que su cuello perdía la batalla y se partía por la mitad. Por suerte para él, ese no fue el caso.

– ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – Grito Jennifer y Eric no supo encontrarla de inmediato con la mirada, porque sus ojos lo engañaban duplicando las imágenes. - ¡¿COMO PUDISTE?!

La gente los miraba con atención y entre pánico y duda, se oían murmureos de las teorías del asalto.

– ¡¿Qué pasa, hija?! – pregunto la señora Forman interponiéndose y al mismo tiempo haciendo de barrera frente a su hijo y la fiera

– ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu bastardo? – le respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos

– Jenny, Jenny – corrió Eric llevándosela por los hombros hacia donde no pudieran verlos - ¡Tranquilízate! Por favor…

– No me voy a calmar, eres un maldito…

– Jenny por favor… - suplicaba el chico, susurrando para obligarla a bajar el tono de voz – estamos en el cementerio

– No sabía que te importaba más profanar la tranquilidad de un atrio de descanso que acostarte con tus alumnas – le contestó, por suerte en un tono más bajo

– Jenny eso no es lo que…

– ¡Eres un maldito...! ¡Infeliz! No me... no me toques… ¡No me toques! – Se lo quitaba de encima y este le volvía a poner la mano en el hombro – ¡Déjame! Me das asco…

– Por favor escúchame, eso no es lo que…

– Vi la fotografía ¡Yo la vi! Con mis propios ojos Eric ¡YO LA VI!

– Jenny tienes que creerme a mí…

– ¿Qué vas a decirme? Eh…Era ella ¿no? Hace rato en el teléfono… ¿era ella o no?

Eric se quedó mudo pero era porque no sabía qué hacer y no porque no pudiera explicarlo. Sin embargo su silencio solo abrió paso a una pésima interpretación y se convirtió la peor respuesta que pudo dar.

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡SUELTAME!

– Jenny cálmate por favor, amor…

– ¡SUELTAME!

La señora Forman que primero había reído con nerviosismo estaba sacando a todos los presentes, invitándolos a su casa y alejándolos del espectáculo con su mejor esfuerzo poniendo todas las excusas que podía.

– ¡Suelta a la señorita ahora! – le gritó un señor alto y gordo, lo suficiente como para empujarlo con un dedo y hacerlo retroceder 6 pasos.

A pesar de que la gente lucía aterrada, Eric pudo reconocer en el rostro de su madre, una pálida decepción, muy pocas veces había sentido el peso de tanto dolor junto. Jennifer se alejaba tras la espalda de un hombre muy peligroso que no lo dejaba correr detrás de ella.

– ¡Jenny! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! – gritaba Eric, y todos se habían ido sin él

Su madre dio un último vistazo a su hijo y le dio la espalda con una lágrima escurriéndole por la mejilla.

– ¡Mamá! ¡No! – exclamó, pero el hombre gordo lo detuvo con un golpe en el estómago que le saco todo el aire.

Eric tosió y le costó incorporarse pero el alcohol servía de anestesia y disfrazaba el dolor de su cuerpo y la razón de su cabeza. Quizá fue por eso, que Eric, se lanzó sobre un hombre que le doblaba el tamaño, la altura y la fuerza con los dientes y le pescó por el cuello en un intento de arrancarle la yugular. Pero el acto solo enfureció al matón y este lo arrojó al suelo contra la dura y fría lapida de su padre.

– ¡Ahhhhg! – rugió Eric escupiendo saliva con sangre

Las lágrimas ya no lo dejaban ver, o tal vez era la sangre o la tierra con sangre y lágrimas que tenía por toda la cara, pero Eric se movía sin destreza y con la cara directamente contra un puño pesado que llevaba velocidad de sobra. Aunque en el fondo sabía que le propiciaría un impacto de fatal índole, pues era muy tarde. El sujeto lo tenía por el cuello y no lo dejaba moverse para esquivarlo.

– ¡Déjalo! – se escuchó decir a una voz

Eric estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero todavía tenía la noción familiar en el pecho. De repente el hombre gordo salió disparado hacia atrás y golpeó contra el piso en la dirección contraria del chico.

Eric a penas se mantenía de pie al otro lado de un furioso y medianamente erguido Steven Hyde que hacía de escudo para su cuerpo, que ya se balanceaba para todos lados.

– ¡Hijo de perra! – amenazó el gordo y quiso golpear al hombre con el afro pero solo lo rozó tirándole las gafas

– ¿Hyde? – pudo susurrar Eric y luego su cuerpo se vino abajo en el pasto donde retrocedió para recuperar la visión nítida desde su ángulo más borroso.

Hyde recargó una pierna en el suelo y atrapó en el camino el impacto del gordo, que se retorcía como gorila; lanzándole los puños por todas partes. El chico recibió quizás la mitad de ellos porque era muy rápido pero tenía que ocuparse de mantener la distancia con su amigo que todavía se encontraba en el piso, a escasos centímetros de ellos.

La pelea comenzó a ponerse fea, y Eric pudo levantarse para retroceder todavía más dejándole el espacio a Steven para coger impulso y clavarle una patada en la cara a su adversario. Luego el gordo se incorporó como atontado y salió corriendo. El otro respiraba muy fuerte y echaba espuma por la boca, había algo en su mirada rabiosa que advertía sobre el peligro de acercarse. Entonces Eric llamó su nombre pero apenas se escuchó por el sonido de la lluvia.

Hyde se volteó para asegurarse de que su compañero siguiera allí, sano y salvo y luego lo recorrió con la mirada como un gato hambriento buscando alimento en algún objeto que se mueve. Eric casi tuvo miedo de que el chico no hubiera terminado y quisiera desquitarse con él, pero entonces por fin se encontraron sus ojos y los dos se petrificaron en el momento. A Eric se le hubieran podido ocurrir muchas cosas, pero ninguna parte de su cerebro funcionaba tan bien bajo la grotesca tormenta.

Luego, como si existiera un botón para el movimiento sincronizado automático, los dos volvieron la mirada a la lápida, como si sintieran que el hombre bajo la tierra observaba y de nuevo se miraron entre ellos con odio puro. Uno por la vida, el otro por la muerte, pero no entre ellos. Eric se lanzó sobre su amigo y lo apretó en un abrazo tan fuerte que sintió quejarse a su propia espalda. Nada más puro que el abrazo de un amigo, porque siempre viene con lluvia, con lodo y con tragos de sudor y cuando la familia te necesita, incluso con un poquito de sangre.

– Te dije que no vinieras – susurró el Forman

– Me da igual – le respondió el otro Forman correspondiendo el abrazo

La señora Kitty Forman estaba sirviendo algunos pastelillos a sus invitados mientras se detenía para hacer un comentario sobre la estrepitosa lluvia de fuera.

– Está en la escuela

– Pensé que ya la había dejado ¿No la expulsaron?

– Ella volvió a la universidad cuando mi Red… – de pronto la mujer se quebró y tuvo que contener la respiración para no hacer ningún ruido con su llanto – él siempre quiso que su pequeña se graduara…

– Oh… pobrecilla Kitty – decía la señora Rogad

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entraron dos hombres mojados y sucios por la puerta; el primero intentaba sacudirse el agua antes de entrar, el segundo pisó con nerviosismo y algo de inseguridad dentro de la casa, como cuando un venado se acerca a una trampa en medio de un bosque para ser cazado.

– Mamá – habló Eric – él…

– Yo… - intentó hablar el de las gafas.

Pero la mujer ya estaba corriendo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas hacia los brazos de Steven y cuando llegó tuvo que dar un salto para alcanzarlo, porque le pareció que estaba más alto que antes. El chico se quedó inmóvil mientras su madre lo llenaba de besos por toda la cara y lloraba desconsolada, no sabía sin con alegría o dolor, ahí parado, sintiendo pena porque ella tuviera que mojarse con el encuentro de sus cuerpos.

– Mi bebé… estas en casa – le dijo ella

Hyde sonrió a medias pero algo le pasaba a su rostro, como si estuviera haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener el llanto.

– Vine a ver a papá – dijo él

Y a Eric se le escapo una sonrisa real, llena de emociones coloridas, a veces azules y frías, a veces solo amarillas. Pues a pesar de estar empapado y temblando en una esquina de la sala, estaba en casa, y estaba con su familia.

Por la noche mientras estaban sentados los tres en la cocina, Hyde movió el brazo hacia la derecha y agarró la mochila de a un lado

– Déjame verla de nuevo

– No – se la arrebató Eric – mamá no debe enterarse

– Relájate Forman, vi el espectáculo, de todas formas se va a enterar.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí parado?

– Lo suficiente para poder burlarme más tarde, maestro.

Entonces el chico cedió la bolsa y el otro sacó un sobre de adentro. Desempacó con discreción un papel en su contenido y una pequeña fotografía.

– "Espero que reconsidere mi calificación final, saludos… Wen" – leyó en voz alta – ¿Todo esto por una calificación?

Eric negó con desaprobación.

– Si alguien se entera de esto…

– La besaste – dijo Hyde revisando la imagen – a plena luz del día y en la terraza de la escuela. Forman sinceramente ¿Te sorprende?

– No entiendes, yo no la bese… ella me beso y…

– ¿Por qué la dejaste?

– Ella estaba… hablándome de sus problemas y…

– De acuerdo Forman ¿Cuántos años tiene?

– 14…

–Uff – alegó Steven con una mano en la nariz y un gesto perturbado – tienes un problema grueso.

– ¿Más jarabe en tu panque, cielo? – preguntó la señora Forman desde el otro lado de la cocina con la cabeza metida en la alacena

Luego entró dando pequeños brinquitos.

– No má, gracias estoy bien – le respondió Eric quitándole el sobre y escondiéndolo todo de vuelta en la mochila.

– Les traje más chocolate – dijo Kitty sentándose en medio de los dos – está caliente, tengan cuidado

Ambos chicos se miraron con complicidad y luego le sonrieron a su madre. Ella le dio un beso en la cabeza a cada quien y los tres bebieron de su taza.

– Forman… – gruñó Hyde – ¿Te vas a comer eso? – Eric lo miró de reojo y le cedió sus galletas, mientras se le escapaba una risa burlona.

– Estaremos bien – susurró Eric.


	9. Chapter 9

**2\. Lunes de sospechas y leche agria**.

_(4 días antes) _

Ayer estaba pensando en ti. Creo. ¿Eres una chica o un chico? Probablemente deberías ponerte una peluca, porque no puedo distinguirte del resto de los hombres… ya sabes, los que si son hombres. Fez corrió por la escalera con el pantalón desabrochado y sosteniéndolo con una sola mano. "… así es, ya son las 9 de la mañana y el sol estalla en su punto, comenzamos esta nueva semana con todo. El congreso afirmó que este viernes se reunirán en el auditorio de PairteSolem, algunas de las personalidades más importantes de la generación circular de las empresas de status, nos acompañaran entre otros, el mayor de Tacles y algunos más relevantes como el presidente de la…" Fez apagó la radio y tomó sus cosas con una dona en la boca, llevaba tanta prisa que se le olvidó cerrar la puerta con llave.

El autobús se fue sin él. La situación era tan vergonzosa como cotidiana, Fez pasó la mitad de su primer día de trabajo corriendo como loco, porque solo un loco hubiera corrido en vez de tomar un taxi en pleno calor abrazador de verano. Estaba tan emocionado que se olvidó de que ni siquiera era verano sino primavera y las personas en primavera parecen más confundidas que de costumbre. El otro medio día lo pasó en el hospital porque cuando encontró el autobús correcto, o mejor dicho el autobús correcto lo encontró a él. El conductor estaba muy confundido; conducía de la manera más amistosa que se puede ofrecer al conducir un vehículo y lo recibió de esta misma forma. Arrojándolo unos metros con la trompa delante del hit de la parada.

\- ¡Llamen una ambulancia!

\- No puede ser – murmuraba la gente - ¡Pero que horrible accidente!

\- Denme espacio ¿Puedes oírme, hijo? – decía un señor

\- ¿Está muerto? – dijo alguien

\- ¡No! – dijo otra voz

\- ¿Me escuchas?

\- Esos muchachos nunca se fijan cuando se cruzan por la calle – murmuraban las señoras de mayor edad

\- Que dios lo ayude – se escuchó decir a un hombre

\- ¿puedes oírme?

\- Súbanlo

\- Es este… tráiganlo

\- No se preocupe joven… ya nos vamos

Fez había visto en muchas películas que cuando se llevan a un herido en la camilla de hospital, el sujeto puede ver luces muy blancas de camino, imágenes dobles de las personas de su alrededor y hasta logra reconocer uno que otro médico. Pero en lugar de enfermeras había sujetos muy altos con pasamontañas, el dolor de su cabeza lo estaba matando y las imágenes eran casi nítidas pero perdían valor visual porque le temblaban las pupilas que padecían de exceso de luz ya entrada en las corneas.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – logró escuchar

\- ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – dijo un sujeto con la etiqueta de PSIC ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en este país?

\- ¿Llevaba solo una etiqueta? – susurró alguien detrás de él

\- La morada – le respondía otro murmuro

\- ¿Esta fichado?

\- ¿Tomaron sus huellas?

Fez asentía con la cabeza porque enderezarse le estaba costando mucho trabajo. Si se movía se le venía abajo toda la sangre del cuerpo.

\- ¿Sabes cómo te llamas? ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

\- Fez… - adivinó Fez incorporándose muy despacio en su lugar – es ¿Fez? Creo

\- Muy bien… a las 48 horas estará llegando un maletín con tu placa, tu uniforme y una tarjeta de identificación falsa, que debes llevar siempre contigo ¿comprendes? La cambiaremos cada semana. – aquí la mujer, porque aquella era la voz de una mujer hizo un pausa y le presionó las costillas. – Las llaves de tu nuevo departamento y la dirección llegaran con el manual.

Fez parpadeó muchas veces antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en un lugar muy oscuro rodeado por voces que lo acorralaban con el peso de una sombra que te engulle en medio de la nada.

\- Reglas – habló otra voz muy rápido, una masculina y muy, muy gruesa – Si te descubren, mueres. Si te equivocas, mueres. Si nos fallas, mueres. Si traicionas, mueres. Porque traicionar es un pecado, es de todos el más deshonroso crimen.

\- Si alguien sospecha de ti, mueres – dijo alguien más – si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto, ambos mueren. Si frecuentas amigos o familiares, todos ellos mueren y tú, también.

\- ¿Entendiste las reglas? – estalló uno tercero que hablaba como silbando

Fez asintió con la cabeza. El humo le cubría la cara, alguien estaba fumando.

\- Tomate esta pastilla – algo con sabor a leche agria se abrió paso entre sus fauces mientras luchaba con el deseo de respirar y de repente todo se nubló

Los sonidos comenzaron a disolverse, ya no había dolor, solo estaba mareado.

\- Estará bien…

\- ¿Fez? ¡Fez! ¿él está bien?

\- Estará mejor, cuando despierte … - chistó una voz femenina y muy aguda

\- … está despertando – dijo alguien, susurrando tan cerca de su cara que pudo sentir el calor de su aliento

\- ¡Fez! – gritó Kelso

\- Doctor Pol a la planta baja por favor – anunciaban las bocinas

\- ¡Fez! ¿estás bien? – sollozaba Kelso y de repente Fez abrió los ojos y lo recibió un flash enceguecedor obligándolo a cerrarlos de nuevo.

\- ¡Fez! – saludó Brook – deja eso cariño – regañó a Betsy quitándole la cámara

\- ¡Fezzie despertó, mamá! – dijo la niña, y le tomó otra fotografía

\- ¿Fue un sueño? – dijo él poniendo un brazo como protección de la luz

\- Betsy, no cariño, déjalo en paz ¿quieres? Guarda eso

\- ¿No le tomo foto a Fezzie?

Fez se acomodó en la cama y se dio cuenta de que tenía puesto un collar de almohadón alrededor de la cabeza. Luego le sonrió a la niña y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla, para lo que él tuvo que agacharse y sufrir en el proceso.

\- ¡Fez! – grito Kelso con más emoción que antes - ¡Amigo, pensé que te perdía! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto otra vez! ¡¿Me oíste?! – lo abrazó

El extranjero dejo escapar un gemido de dolor y el otro retrocedió disculpándose.

\- ¿Kelso?

\- Gracias a dios que estas bien – se escuchó decir a una Brook consternada

\- Toma – le dijo la pequeña Betsy acercándole una fotografía, donde Fez pudo comprobar que tenía una cara poco decente

\- ¿Cómo te sientes amigo? – le preguntó Kelso

\- Son demasiadas… preguntas

\- No importa, contesta después ¿Cuántos dedos vez?

\- Michael, cariño, no hagas eso. ¿Cómo te sientes Fez? – y por primera vez desde que comenzó el ataque, todos se quedaron callados y le dieron tiempo para responder

\- Pues bien… creo – infirió el moreno con inseguridad. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿dónde están los otros?

\- ¿Quiénes? ¿los doctores?

\- No, yo…

\- Una joya eh, es todo una joya ese niño – se escuchó una voz que hablaba acercándose por fuera de la cortina – aquí esta – descubrió la tela y una enfermera bastante maquillada se asomó sonriendo.

\- ¡Fez! – entró brincando una preocupada mujer bajita con los ojos tan grandes como una ciruela y las pestañas tan largas como un cabello de Rapunzel y Fez nunca exageraba cuando tenía que describir la belleza de su ex novia. - ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

\- ¡Jacqueline Burkhart! – interrumpió Kelso levantándose de su lugar - ¡Maldición Jackie! ¡No lo puedo creer! Realmente es ella – le señaló a Fez – realmente eres tú – se volvió a ella y la cargó de un solo impulso arrojándola varias veces hacia el techo.

Jackie tenía una expresión alegre, pero luego se transformó en horror, lo que Fez supuso que era su pánico a las alturas.

\- No ¡Michael! ¡Michael! – protestaba la mesera - ¡Bájame, Michael!

\- Cariño, déjala en paz – le suplicaba Brook.

\- ¡Eres tu chiqui- Jackie! – se reía su esposo ignorándola - ¿Dónde has estado? – y por fin la dejó bajar

\- ¡Mamá Jackie! – corría gritando Betsy - ¡Mamá Jackie!

La mujercita se sacudió como un gato que acaba de escapar del agua y trató de incorporarse erguida, acomodándose la falda.

\- ¡Betsy! ¡Mi niña! – la cargó Jackie - ¡Dios! Que grande estas ¿Cómo has crecido?

\- Tiene 6, te esperábamos en su fiesta de cumpleaños… - informó Brook sonriendo

\- Oh, de verdad lo siento pequeña – se dirigió a la niña – es que yo…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la interrumpió Kelso, viendo la fotografía instantánea que Betsy le había entregado.

\- Yo… me enteré de Fez y luego… - entonces miró al chico y se lanzó a sus brazos también, pero Fez volvió a quejarse del dolor

\- Ay, lo siento – retrocedió ella.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes, ya casi no me duele

\- ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó mientras saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a Brook

\- Lo arrolló un camión – explicó Kelso y Jackie se sentó en la camita de Fez.

\- ¿Seguro que puedes estar sentado? – preguntó preocupada

\- He tratado de convencerlo de que se acueste, pero es muy necio – se divirtió diciendo Brook – bueno… vamos Betsy, Fezzie tiene que descansar, Michael…

Kelso no quería irse tan pronto y menos ahora que su vieja amiga estaba allí.

\- Te alcanzó allá – Brook se dio por vencida y se alejó de la sala sosteniendo con una mano a su hija y con la otra la polaroid, que la pequeña se estiraba para arrebatarle.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste del accidente? – le preguntó Kelso a su ex novia

\- Me llamaron, supongo que estoy arriba en sus contactos

\- ¿Se hablan seguido? – infirió Kelso

\- ¿Tú, cómo lo supiste? – le preguntó Fez

\- Veras, es una larga historia… supongo que estoy primero en tus contactos.

\- No, no es así – aseveró Fez

La sala se quedó en un silencio incomodo mientras Kelso jugaba con una de sus cejas con el propósito de atinar una expresión.

\- Déjame verla – dijo Jackie arrebatándole la foto de la mano a Fez

\- Betsy me la tomó cuando estaba despertando, no refleja mi belleza natural

Kelso dejó escapar una carcajada infantil.

\- No Fez, tu eres guapo. – le aseguró y el chico lastimado le sonrió, con la sonrisa verdadera llena de polvo.

\- Me parece familiar ese gesto, estabas teniendo una buena siesta ¿no?

\- Algo así – respondió Fez – tuve un sueño muy extraño

\- ¿Qué tipo de s…? – iba a preguntar Kelso mientras revisaba la fotografía con una risa de retraso pero de pronto la expresión se le endureció - ¿Quién es ese?

Jackie y Fez se giraron para prestarle atención a su amigo.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Jackie

\- El de atrás – confirmó Kelso señalando a un sujeto de traje gris con una gorra que pasaba caminando detrás de Fez, en la fotografía, por detrás también, del vidrio que separaba la sala de fondo con la habitación de los pacientes.

\- Un empleado quizá… – sugirió Jackie

\- También me resulta familiar … - se extrañó Fez mirando con atención en el fondo de la fotografía

\- P-S-I-C… - deletreó Kelso, leyendo en voz alta la gorra del hombre misterioso - ¡PSIC! – espetó gritando por fin

\- ¿PSIC? – Preguntó ofuscada la chica ¿una farmacia? Creo que son los que arreglan las luces

\- ¡No! ¡No es así! – gritó Kelso - ¿A nadie más le parece raro que aparezcan por todas partes?

\- Ahora ¿de qué estás hablando? – dijo Jackie cruzando sus brazos uno por encima del otro con desaprobación.

\- Solo digo que las pistas son muy claras… - insinuó Kelso – estaban en la nota, la llamada, las pastillas… - Fez dio un vuelco cuando escuchó esto último – y ahora ¿En la fotografía también? Están por todas partes – afirmó – como si quisieran que los encontremos

\- Aun no entiendo de qué demonios estás hablando Kelso

\- No por supuesto que no – Fez permaneció callado todo el rato – y además, por cierto, ¿A dónde ibas de todas formas? – le preguntó al chico

Fez trató de no reflejar el pánico en la mirada y trato de imitar el gesto incrédulo de Jackie

\- No sé de qué hablas tampoco, estaba en camino a…

\- ¿el trabajo? – adivinó Kelso y Fez comenzó a respirar muy rápido

\- No, yo…

\- Hablaste con "Sandie Corgkchups" ¿no? Secretaria de la línea de PSIC, ellos iban a contratarte ¿Te dieron una dirección no? Hay que ir ahí y …

Fez estaba congelado en su cama, sintiendo una presión grave en la vejiga y un dolor punzante en la cabeza que le provocaba escalofríos. Solo tenía que recordar su entrevista de trabajo para desear no abrir la boca por error "Si alguien sospecha de ti, mueres. Si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto, ambos mueren. Si frecuentas amigos o familiares, todos ellos mueren y tú, también" por alguna razón, Kelso, el gran idiota, había terminado por descubrirlo todo. Algo que él, ni siquiera había comenzado a sospechar. Pero lo más aterrador: no había sido una pesadilla, había pasado de verdad.

El silencio se rompió cuando la chica comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras codeaba a Fez y este tenía que reírse también para disfrazar sus nervios.

\- ¡Nunca vas a cambiar Kelso! – se burlaba Jackie - ¡Tenías que ser tú!

\- Si – fingía reírse el chico - ¿De dónde sacas esas historias eh?

\- No, no se rían ¡Es verdad…! ellos tienen una…

\- ¿Conspiración? – interrumpió Jackie - ¿Quién eres? ¿Ste…? – pero se detuvo antes de terminar el nombre porque algo en su pecho sufrió una puñalada fría. – como sea – se levantó en seco – ahora que sé que estas bien puedo quedarme tranquila, sé que te tendrán aquí un par de días así que vendré mañana para visitarte ¿sí? , tengo que volver al trabajo y...

\- ¿ya te vas? – preguntó Kelso – ¿tan pronto?

\- No tengo muchas consideración en mi empleo, les dije que fue una emergencia y …

\- Está bien Jackie – pretendió Fez con una sonrisa – no te preocupes y gracias por venir a verme, fue increíble verte de nuevo

Mientras Jackie y Kelso se estaban despidiendo y se reían, Fez quería echar a correr por cualquier puerta y deseaba no llamar mucho la atención por si acaso llegaba a vomitar. Ahora no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y sabía que algo horrible pasaría si se atrevía a contárselo a Kelso. La tensión en su pecho crecía a cada instante y su mente había volado al infierno y de vuelta, imaginando los peores escenarios para la situación pero siempre había algo que podía regalarle un pedacito de paraíso bajo esas circunstancias.

Kelso aprovechó que Fez parecía tener la cabeza en otra aparte y le robo un beso profundo al distraído.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el moreno riendo y el más alto lo volvió a besar

\- Solo te recuerdo que estuviste a punto de abandonarme en este planeta plagado de alienígenas

Ambos se rieron pero no paso mucho tiempo para que Kelso volviera su atención a la fotografía.

\- Así que Jackie ¿eh? – dijo Fez intentando arrastrar de vuelta a su amante.

\- Si, fue, fue genial, quedamos de comer y todo… hace un tiempo que no la vemos y… fue genial – murmuró, pero no despego la vista de la imagen

\- ¿Sabes que sería bueno? – preguntó Fez

\- ¿Una reunión en el sótano? – inquirió el otro y los dos se miraron con creces de telepatía

La pareja comenzó a soltar risotadas cómicas y cada vez más altas pero Fez todavía sentía un hueco en el estómago, tal vez era simplemente porque estaba hambriento o talvez porque sospechaba que ese momento le dolería más tarde tras convertirse en un recuerdo amargo.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – le dijo Brook a una apresurada Jacqueline que caminaba arrastrando un pie por el pasillo - ¿estás bien?

\- Si yo… - contestó ella – son los tacones, ya no los aguanto

\- ¿Tienes que volver a trabajar?

\- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ya viste la fotos de los pajaritos ¡Se las tome yo solita!

\- Betsy, cariño, estoy hablando con Jackie, no interrumpas a mamá

\- Mamá Jackie – dijo la pequeña y se lanzó sobre su madrina – Mira… te regalo una flor

\- ¿Una flor? – Jackie exagero la voz de sorpresa - ¿para mí?

\- Si para ti

Y mientras la madrina de su hija le daba muchas vueltas a la niña, Brook volvió su atención a las fotos borrosas y en movimiento que había capturado su hija con una sonrisa piadosa y a la vez divertida. "Que rápido crecen los niños" estaba a punto de pensar cuando de repente llegó a una fotografía diferente.

En la imagen su esposo apoyaba los labios y parte de la lengua en la boca de su amigo extranjero, sosteniéndolo por la espalda con tanta agilidad como siempre quiso que la tomara a ella. Al principio frunció el ceño pensando que había algo mal en la fotografía y le dio varias vueltas para encontrar una posición que la desmintiera, pero luego simplemente giró la cabeza hacia su esposo que se acercaba caminando con una sonrisa y guardó rápidamente el paquete de fotos.

\- ¿Jackie sigue aquí eh? – Brook asintió con la cabeza y miró al padre de su hija con unos ojos fríos, pero sin que él pudiera advertir la situación

\- ¿Cómo sigue Fez? – preguntó ella

Kelso vacilo un poco y luego como si no le costara trabajo porque llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo, mintió:

\- Supongo que está mejor – contestó y Brook sonrió a medias.


	10. Chapter 10

**3\. Martes de reconocimiento y pulgas.**

_(3 días antes) _

"Antes no estaba segura de lo que quería, me sentía como una niña confundida y enfadada haciendo un puchero muy feo en el fondo de un armario que no conduce a Narnia y que por lo tanto no vale la pena tener. Toda mi vida alguien más decidió por mí y cuando me di cuenta de que podía tomar mis propias decisiones, comencé a tomar las más estúpidas. Pero todos los caminos llevan a Roma, y aunque no sea cierto quiero caminar contigo.

No sé si quiero llegar a Roma, no sé si algún día voy a conocerlo, y algunas veces incluso pienso que no existe tal cosa como un destino. Pero sé que uno nunca deja de equivocarse, uno nunca deja de llamarse "uno" a sí mismo, y uno no pretende sumar cuando se siente solo, porque uno más uno son dos, según algunos maestros y si estamos los dos, no necesito uno para aprender que perder no lo es todo, y que ni es todo tan grave como para encerrarse a llorar en el fondo de un armario vacío.

Incluso si ésta es una decisión equivocada, es la mía, y si hemos de cometer un error, lo cometeremos juntos. Porque estoy aquí hoy para prometer quedarme siempre a tu lado, si hay magia, o si no, y si hay dudas aquí estoy, para equivocarme contigo. Aun si no hubiera comida o abrigos y no quedara más leña. Estaré contigo en los tiempos más fríos para abrazarte, y en verano cuando todo marche según el clima. Estaré contigo cuando estés tentado a pasarte al lado oscuro, y cuando ganes, aun cuando hayas perdido y tenga que mentirte para verte sonreír.

Si me quieres, o si me cuestionas o si no estás de acuerdo con algo; y no seré quien te diga que estas en lo correcto, sino que por el contrario, prometo ser yo quien se quede para patearte en el trasero cuando todo te salga mal y quieras rendirte. Incluso si esto no es Narnia yo quiero quedarme afuera. Porque aquí me basta con estar contigo para saber que todo estará bien. Y puede ser que eso, sea solo una bonita mentira; que todo este mal, que falte salud, y que no tengamos un techo; pero si estamos juntos siempre tendremos un hogar.

Por eso prometo que me quedaré contigo, en los tragos amargos, en los tiempos difíciles y en los que todo parezca un mundo encantado. Porque es mentira que las mariposas y las aves salen a volar en primavera, porque en primavera también caen algunas ramas y también habrá problemas. Pero nosotros somos un equipo, somos una roca, somos un árbol vivo en medio del desierto, y si hubiera que beber de la tierra, y si tuviera que pelear contra las oscuras fuerzas de otro planeta, yo elegiría siempre quedarme contigo.

Prometo que siempre tendremos nuestro propio mundo encantado, dentro y fuera del armario y a veces en la cocina, otras veces en el patio y por supuesto siempre en nuestro halcón milenario. Prometo ser tu compañera, tu amiga y tu enemiga cuando haga falta, prometo ser tu Leia, tu confidente y tu alcancía. Ser tu instructora, enseñarte y aprender de ti. Quedarme cuando nadie más se quede, cuando no exista un lugar para quedarse, y ser ese lugar para ti.

Prometo darte mi fuerza para que puedas usarla, sostener tu cuerpo cuando sientas que no puedes seguir de pie, acompañarte al abismo y de regreso cuando estés confundido, y que me llevaré mis promesas conmigo siempre que te acompañe. Con esta promesa me quedo contigo y con este anillo, prometo ser tu esposa. Porque ahora estoy segura de que no importa todo lo que quiera hacer, ni los lugares a donde quiera ir o si es en Roma, o si es marte. Quiero que sea contigo, siempre contigo Eric…"

Donna se estaba tallando un gato en la cara, había tenido una noche de porquería y no tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie o de leer ningún artículo. Así que decidió que no quería trabajar ese día. Tenía algo más entretenido en mente. Una investigación que había estado llevando en la punta de la zapatilla toda la mañana, y por eso ahora se estaba despidiendo cariñosamente de Maveric, su pequeño y esponjado gato. Porque uno nunca sabe cuándo será la última vez que veras a alguien. Por supuesto que los gatos son alguien, alguien que respira y se mueve y a veces son el único compañero que uno tiene. Maveric era el único amigo que le quedaba, y Donna estaba feliz de tenerlo.

\- No comas mucho Maveric, estarás gordo cuando vuelva y no me gusta que te pongas gordo, porque después ya no quieres salir a caminar. – le dijo antes de salir

La cafetería estaba muy lejos de casa, nadie hubiera conducido hasta otra ciudad solo para beber un té. Pero Donna y nadie tenían mucho en común. Donna no tenía un hogar para extrañar y se excusaba diciendo que extrañaba a su gato, su boca tenía un popote dentro, pero ella sabía que no estaba bebiendo del té. Afuera resplandecía un color ostión embargador y la carretera parecía desolada, pues la vida de las calles en una ciudad que nunca se apaga, parecía haberse detenido para darle tiempo de pensar.

\- ¿Alguien te ha dicho que tienes el cabello más hermoso del mundo? – le dijo Ted

\- Las personas dicen muchas cosas para no tener que quedarse calladas, ¿no lo crees? evita los momentos incomodos – sonrió

Ted alzó una ceja tras darse cuenta de que su cumplido no estaba teniendo ningún efecto.

\- Escuche que las mujeres como tú, están solas porque son demasiado exigentes

\- Escuche que la gente que escucha cosas, a menudo no tiene pensamientos relevantes atravesándole por la mente. ¿no son divertidas esas historias?

\- En ese caso te estas insultando tu misma

\- ¿Por qué debería ser un insulto? A veces la cabeza se ocupa de otras cosas… cosas sin importancia

\- ¿Puedo preguntar de que se está ocupando la tuya?

\- Recordar… recuérdame Tedd Izkleyed Fantom ¿Por qué estamos aquí reunidos el día de hoy?

Ted pareció moverse incomodo en la silla y luego resopló en un tono de indignación.

\- Negocios supongo.

\- Negocios guapo, negocios – confirmó la pelirroja – hablando de ellos… - y Donna le dio la mirada de aprobación que señala que el objetivo es que la siguiente persona continúe hablando.

\- Supongo que las fuentes de Drowies ya no tienen toda tu confianza… para que hayas tenido que acudir a mi… - se contoneaba el acompañante de Donna

\- No estamos aquí para hacer suposiciones Fantom, quiero hablar de la fotografía

\- ¿Tienes idea de cuantos millones están en juego?

Donna saco un sobre y comenzó a desenvolver algo con una caja pequeña que tenía la forma de un cofre alhajero.

\- Este es el trato – continuó desempacando – yo te doy la llave – dijo sacando una pequeña forja – y tú me das la fotografía

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- Es confidencial – respondió ella.

\- ¿Sabes que eso es ilegal? No puedes…

\- ¿Quieres la llave, o no quieres la llave? Es muy simple.

\- Y eso… ¿cómo me haría quedar?

\- Como un hombre astuto, o como uno estúpido – dijo ella y el sujeto tragó saliva

\- ¿Cuál de las dos sería esa?

\- Preguntarme cuál de las dos opciones te hace ver más estúpido, es lo que te hace ver estúpido, ahora… ¿Lo tomas? O ¿Lo dejas?

Ted sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y se puso a fumar mientras un sinuoso letargo apilonaba el nido en el lugar. El silencio ponía nerviosa a la mujer pero sabía cómo pretender que estaba en calma.

\- Dame la llave – le dijo por fin y Donna extendió la mano para recibir la fotografía

\- Ahora vete – le exigió la chica

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Si, ahora… estoy esperando a alguien

\- ¿Vas a vender la fotografía? Creía que la querías para el periódico

\- La información puede hacer más daño que una bomba Ted… esta es mi bomba, necesito usarla de manera inteligente. Cuando la bomba estalle, lo sabrás.

\- A puesto a que si… - dijo el hombre nervioso mordiéndose una uña del dedo corto

\- ¡Vete! – exclamó

\- Ya voy – y de esta forma el supuesto Ted comenzó a caminar solitario fijándose si alguien lo seguía de una forma no tan discreta

Donna se fijó por todas partes antes de comenzar a llamar.

\- ¿Diga?- le respondió una ella masculinizada

\- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó Donna

\- En la terminal

\- Hemos quedado aquí, hace una hora en el palacio de fe

\- ¿Quieres dejar de presionarme? ¿palacio de la Fe?

\- No tengo todo el día

\- ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste?

\- El alcalde definitivamente estará ahí

\- Eso no significa nada

\- Ella también ira – interrumpió Donna

\- Pues bien, llegaré en unos 20 minutos , no te muevas

\- Hizo la venta, estoy segura de que hizo la venta, ¡Se está acostando con ella! ¡tenemos la prueba definitiva!

Podía mirar por los barandales de cristal pensando en la perdida de dinero que podría suponer que el elevador transparente por el que se podía ver a esa pareja manoseándose bajo sospechas de su intimidad, se viniera abajo o simplemente dejara de funcionar. Y aunque Donna espero 30 minutos, el sujeto de la llamada no aparecía por ninguna parte. Así que tuvo que llamarlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¿Dónde estás tú? Yo ya estoy aquí – le respondió ella

Donna oteó a su alrededor y examino con cuidado los elevadores, las antesalas del teatro de fondo y hasta la perfumería más próxima a la entrada y de un claro momento reparó en la respuesta más obvia.

\- ¿Qué? ¡cielos! – farfulló

\- ¿Dónde?

\- ¡Me he equivocado de edificio!

\- ¡Qué demo…!

\- No te muevas… voy para allá no me tardo nada – aseguró la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento y cogiendo sus cosas a lo loco.

\- Pero que…

A Donna le parecía imposible haber cometido un error como ese, y sin embargo tenía que admitir que últimamente se sentía un tanto desequilibrada. Las cosas no estaban funcionando bien desde que se convirtió en editor en jefe, Lyex no había visto la luz de la gloria en toda la semana, y eso se debía principalmente a su falta de control emocional. Aunque ella lo atribuyó al cambio de potestades y en su mejor facultad de pensamiento estaba tratando de resolver los pendientes que el señor Quincy había dejado en una caja amarilla junto a su escritorio.

\- ¡Ya voy…! ¡Te lo juro que ya estoy bajando! – gritó mientras se metía en el ascensor pero de pronto un gesto de insatisfacción se le montó en el rostro con la mano en un portafolio y la mirada prendida de un sujeto delgado que acababa de entrar en el piso por el ascensor contrario.

\- ¡ERIC! – alcanzó a gritar antes de que la puerta se cerrara, pero aunque el aludido se dio la vuelta, el ascensor ya se había cerrado.

La mujer se petrificó en el fondo del elevador con la vaga sensación estomacal de que su cuerpo estaba siendo suspendido en el aire y descendiendo con fuerza en sus entrañas como un remolino que está a punto de ceder. Su portafolio estaba en el suelo y había un acompañante consternado mirándola fijamente con curiosidad.

\- Señorita ¿está bien? – le preguntó su acompañante que lucía como una especie de contratista

\- Vuelve a subir – susurró

\- ¿Disculpe? – intentó entender el hombre que la acompañaba

\- ¡Vuelve a subir! ¡Súbelo! Sube esta cosa – y se puso a apretar los botones con una fiereza aterradora

\- Señorita ¡No lo haga! Tiene que esperar a que baje y después…

\- ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Tengo que subir ahora!

\- SEÑORITA POR FAVOR CONTROLESE – le dijo el hombre

\- ¡SUBEME! – siguió gritando Donna

De repente la puerta se abrió y Donna salió corriendo sin fijarse que se estaba olvidando del portafolio

\- Señorita su… - quiso avisar el hombre, pero Donna ya estaba corriendo y entonces el hombre lo recogió.

Donna tomó el ascensor de enfrente, uno que apenas se estaba cerrando para subir y tuvo la suerte de encontrarse a una persona que se movía hacia arriba también pero de reojo notó como un desanimado Eric Forman salía del elevador contiguo y caminaba hacia la heladería como si no se hubiera advertido de su presencia.

\- ¡Eric! – volvió a gritar Donna pero el ascensor ya se había cerrado y de nuevo tuvo que bajarse en el piso siguiente para correr por las escaleras hacia abajo

Ya casi sin aliento vislumbro en la calle para poder encontrar a su ex novio pero la ciudad estaba cobrando la vialidad taciturna donde todos deciden pasar por el mismo camino al mismo tiempo.

Donna logró calcular los pasos de su antiguo amante usando un algoritmo simple de razonamiento que su padre le había enseñado y de este modo supo hacia donde debería girar la cabeza; viendo en esa dirección todo parecía más pragmático de lo que era. Eric estaba cogiendo un taxi y Donna no tenía tiempo de buscar su auto que estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento del edificio así que corrió por otro taxi mientras le gritaba del otro lado de la acera.

Por un momento Eric pareció mirar en aquella dirección pero luego por alguna razón siguió buscando detrás de ella como si esta fuera transparente y cuando finalmente se dio por vencido, que por cierto fue cosa de unos segundos, se subió al auto. Donna corrió por el estacionamiento y encendió su auto olvidándose de la tarjeta de salida. Pero los oficiales no le pudieron decir nada, porque sabía que se trataba de una importante editora de publicidad. Donna condujo a prisa pero sin olvidar sus lecciones de thai chií respirando hondo para provocarse la calma auto infringida con una dosis de autocontrol.

\- ¡Muévete imbécil! – se le escuchó gritar varias veces en el camino, y al poco tiempo estuvo segura de que lo había perdido

No obstante, pocos metros más adelante alcanzó a reconocer la placa en la que se había fijado muy bien desde el principio y distinguió el peinado infantil del hombre que llevaba un buen rato siguiendo.

\- Ahí estas – se dijo en voz alta y aceleró

El taxi se había detenido dos avenidas abajo del auditorio de PairteSolem y Eric se bajó como trotando. Donna tuvo que abandonar los tacones innecesarios para alcanzarle, a pesar de que estaba muy lejos, ella no solo tenía las piernas más largas y una mejor condición sino que además era menos miope y se podía dirigir mejor. Así que de todas formas pudo darle la cercanía suficiente como para llamar su nombre en voz alta y ser escuchada. ERIC.

\- ¿Sí? – se giró diciendo el muchacho

\- ¡Eric! –jadeaba Donna con una emoción indescriptible en el pecho – Eric de verdad eres tu…

Eric la estudió con la mirada pero sin cambiar mucho su actitud indiferente o perturbarse al reparar en su reencuentro.

\- Disculpa… - habló él - ¿te conozco?

Donna contuvo un alarido lleno de odio y las comisuras de sus labios temblaron a punto de articular una sonrisa. Aunque de su boca no salió lo que estaba pensando.

\- No – contestó una jodida chica afligida – debí confundirte con alguien más

\- ¿estás segura? ¿estás bien? Puedo… invitarte algo o…

\- No – retrocedió Donna – no, muchas gracias, disculpa la confusión

Y durante un rato la pelirroja sostuvo la mirada sobre su ex novio reconociendo cada facción de su rostro como la única, la de siempre, la auténtica cara de imbécil desconsiderado de Eric Forman, pero luego decepcionada y negando con la cabeza decidió por fin girar su cuerpo y caminar descalza hacia la carretera.

A pesar de haber corrido un largo tramo, Donna no necesitaba detenerse por oxígeno, porque ella era una muy buena deportista, sin embargo el aliento se le había quedado atorado en alguna parte y quería detenerse para escupirlo pero estaba en mitad de la calle. Donna regresó sola a su auto donde pudo darse tiempo para respirar y pensar con calma, no gritó ni golpeó el volante con el llanto plagado de palabras altisonantes de una típica frustración, porque Donna era una mujer madura y casi siempre coherente. O por lo menos eso creía hasta que su teléfono volvió a sonar.

\- ¡Pincciotti! ¿Dónde estás? ¿tienes la foto?

Entonces Donna buscó el sobre como loca, el portafolio o la pequeña hoja de las notas. Nada estaba con ella. Recordó al sujeto del ascensor que tenía un uniforme como de contratista, llevaba un maletín café y un traje completo con las letras doradas que decían PSIC, pero era todo lo que lograba recordar de él. La frustración todavía no terminaba cuando cortó la llamada sin decir una sola palabra. ¡MIERDA! Pensaba desde el culo.

Cuando regresó a su casa se sentó junto a su gato dormido pensando en lo bien que debería sentirse ser un gato. Sin más responsabilidad que comer, dormir y cagar sin otro pago que el de regalar abrazos de vez en cuando a los heridos. Donna estaba herida pero Maveric estaba dormido y ella estaba cansada de ese estúpido gato que lo único que hacía era comer, cagar y dormir. Nada era tan reconfortante como una buena dosis de odio puro por la vida y desprecio por uno mismo. Encendió la televisión y se dejó caer en el sillón sin nada de ropa.

"La reunión más importante que la CNV haya tenido en la historia" Donna repasaba una canción de las preposiciones que aprendió en la secundaria mientras un escalofrió le recorría por la parte posterior del cuello. "En otras noticias los afectados del incidente de Chavolla y el este de…" de repente sintió la necesidad de olvidarse de todo, de la programación, de su estúpido gato que se estaba rascando en el sillón, y de sus propias pulgas. Pulgas que la habían perseguido durante más de 5 años con la esperanza de consumirse en todo su ser cuando tuvieran la menor oportunidad, y ella lo permitiría porque de todas formas no quedaba mucho de eso.

La vieja Donna quería hacerse unos waffles caseros pero no tenía el material así que fue a su baño y saco una pasta gris del cajón, luego un álbum pequeño enmarcado con el rostro de sus padres y lleno de polvo en el fondo del cajón. No decidía entre hacerse una mascarilla o abrir el álbum y los deseos por fin se compartieron un rato. Donna sacó una pequeña imagen del álbum y la miro como si la imagen la mirara a ella, penetrando hasta lo más profundo de sus cavidades cardiacas.

"Porque ahora estoy segura de que no importa todo lo que quiera hacer, ni los lugares a donde quiera ir o si es en Roma, o si es marte. Quiero que sea contigo, siempre contigo Eric… bueno, con ustedes" pensó Donna que podría decir cuando tocara su turno de leer los votos en su boda, mientras se acariciaba el vientre y les contaba a todos…

Ahora estaba sola, sentada en el baño mirando la imagen a blanco y negro de una ecografía que prometía ofrecerle una vida donde no tuviera que atravesar medio mundo en tacones para alcanzar el hombro de un hombre que ni siquiera fuera capaz de reconocerla. Pero los malos ratos pasan y a Donna se le pasaría después, no ahora, ahora mientras estaba en el fondo de un armario vacío abrazándose las piernas y llorando sobre el único ultrasonido que dejó para ella el "hubiera sido" del otro lado del ropero mágico. Pero las cosas cambian, las cosas siempre cambian y Donna no podía actuar como una niña triste en medio de un ropero. Cuando eres un adulto, estar triste pasa a ser parte de un segundo plano cotidiano y la frustración se convierte en el lema de vivacidad de cualquier empresario.

Alguien tuvo un amorío con el nuevo alcalde, nadie lo sabía. Donna y nadie tenían mucho en común, ambos sabían del amorío del nuevo alcalde y ambos se acostaban por la noche con una taza de café entre las piernas y descuidadamente lo derramaban sobre sus delicadas bragas azul celeste. Donna estaba tan acostumbrada a cometer tal agravio hacia su persona que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en calentar el café. Quizá sería más fácil para todos si se abstuviera de beberlo. Pero Donna no tenía esa opción, aquel era el único momento en el día que se le presentaba una ocasión real para descansar. Ponía la computadora sobre sus piernas y se dedicaba a escribir. La máquina era vieja y ya existía una tecnología que la superaba por mucho pero ella prefería hacerlo todo de esta clásica manera.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo, Donna se preguntaba porque su gato estaba daño vuelto en el alfeizar del edificio de enfrente, tallándose con otro gato. Donna respondió con los ojos hinchados pero ya resecos de nuevo y aunque la nariz le modificaba las dimensiones de la voz la otra persona no notó la diferencia porque estaba ocupada pensando en algo más importante.

\- ¿Tienes la fotografía del alcalde?

\- No – respondió Donna – pero sé quien la tiene.

Donna miró el sobre junto a su estante y sacó una hoja de papel. El estudio de Donna estaba lleno de bolígrafos de la mejor calidad, pero Donna utilizó un crayón que tenía a la mano como si fuera una niña en el jardín preescolar y escribió.

_Eric Forman. Compañero de grandes momentos, estoy dispuesta a aceptar la reunión que sugieres. El día viernes se celebrará en el auditorio de PairteSolem, un evento con los congresos de la CVN; mi trabajo me exige estar presente en dicha reunión que se llevara a cabo en mitad de las 15:00 pm. Te veré en el edificio contiguo en la cafetería del ROOSS a las 14:00, pues de esta manera nos habremos retirado en punto de la siguiente hora. Saludos y buenos deseos._

_Pincciotti._

Donna respiró profundamente con un dolor demandante en la cornisa de la espalda, quizá por haber corrido con unos zapatos tan altos. Comenzaba a preguntarse si aquello valía realmente la pena. Ella de todas maneras era la mujer más alta del edificio.


	11. Chapter 11

**4\. Miércoles de ladrones con perfume sabor pimienta. **

_(2 días antes)_

Era miércoles para HigHink y las bocinas del fondo estaban descompuestas. Jackie abandonó esa mañana a su propio canario. Porque en realidad no era una buena compañía y hasta se volteaba para otro lado cuando ella trataba de hablarle; quizá porque ella tenía esa desagradable costumbre de hablar en exceso. De todas formas la lluvia de madrugada le inspiraba un sabor de mala muerte y azúcar quemada; y el casero Glenn había interrumpido su desayuno para compartir unos cuantos besos con ella. No estaba de mal humor pero tampoco estaba de buenas y tenía los ojos medianamente cerrados, porque estaba cansada de tener los parpados tan abiertos siempre, aun si no le gustaba ver a su alrededor y echar un vistazo en lo que se había convertido su vida.

Un hombre con sombrero ridículo llamaba la atención de la camarera. Ella estaba tarareando una canción country de B.J Thomas que le recordaba sus buenos días siendo una perra. La comida de su charola tenía una mosca encima y se paseaba con vivacidad buscando la mejor fuente del elixir de sus alimentos. Jackie estaba cansada de atender al hombre y fingía que no podía escucharlo para ahorrarse los piropos matutinos, tan matutinos como podían serlo al medio día. Pero todo fue en vano cuando Rick Vane, su jefe y el cocinero más grasiento de todo Chicago, gruñó su apodo de forma grotesca y la obligó a prestar atención. El día no iba bien, la noche no iría bien tampoco; estaba llena de sudor y si había algo que Jacqueline Beullah Burkhart odiaba, era el sudor y su segundo e innecesariamente feo nombre.

\- ¡Burkhart! – llamaba Vane - ¡La mesa del fondo! ¡La del fondo, te digo!

Jackie se encamino con su mejor imitación de una sonrisa y habló con el hombre.

\- ¿En qué le puedo servir? – le preguntó

\- En la cama – respondió el sujeto con una carcajada, riéndose con tal alevosía que golpeaba la mesa para provocar más ruido.

\- ¿Puedo ofrecerle un café? – se aventuró a preguntar la mesera. Porque no quería caer en las provocaciones de aquel hombre huraño que frecuentaba el sitio.

\- Puedo ofrecerte una noche que nunca vas a olvidar niña…

La chica no quería contestar de mal humor pero es que todo estaba carcomiéndola por dentro.

\- Disculpe señor. No puedo

\- Claro que si – estalló de nuevo el sujeto del sombrero - ¡Tú te vienes conmigo! – gritó

Y de repente la sujetó por el trasero y se llevó su abdomen a la hedionda y enorme boca.

\- No por favor – gritó Jackie

\- Eres una belleza – le decía el hombre

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de meter la mano en las bragas de la mesera, un hombre rubio se levantó y se le acercó para arrebatársela.

\- ¡Suéltala imbécil! – le riñó y el hombre soltó a la chica y le encaró poniéndose de pie para demostrar su imponente tamaño

\- ¡Ha dicho que no quiere ir contigo! – siguió diciendo el rubio

\- ¡No por favor! - suplicó Jackie en la esquina de la habitación - ¡No se peleen!

Alguien azotó el puño en la mesa y llamó la atención de toda la gente.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – interrumpió Vane, justo cuando los alborotadores estaban poniendo presión en sus frentes – aquí no es coliseo ¡Fuera de mi establecimiento!

Vane era un hombre verdaderamente gordo, ni siquiera el tipo del sombrero parecía rival para su tamaño, y se notaba de cerca que ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de desobedecerlo.

\- Aquí nadie se pelea ¡Largo de aquí! – dijo vane empuñando un machete que había sacado de la cocina

\- Este hombre trató de violar a una de tus empeladas ¡idiota! – le dijo el rubio

\- ¿A quién le dices idiota? Este hombre es uno de nuestros mejores clientes. – indicó señalando al del sombrero – A ti nunca te había visto y será mejor que no vuelva a verte…

La gente se levantaba de sus asientos para poder ver el espectáculo.

\- ¿Quieres perder tu empleo Vane? Se lo contaré a mi padre. Mírame bien y dime ¿No me reconoces?

El cocinero miró con un rostro pálido al chico y se quedó así por al menos unos minutos.

\- Lo… lo siento mucho joven… yo – se disculpó – no volverá a suceder, voy a despedir a esta malagradecida y…

\- ¡No! – se quejó – Ella no hizo nada malo, Vane. No la regañes, no fue su culpa.

Jackie le dedicó una mirada hostil y luego se fue caminando a regañadientes y azotando los pies hasta que llegó detrás de los mostradores y pudo esconderse agachando la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué guapo eh? ¿Quién es el que está loco por ti? Ya me vas a contar ¿No? – insistía Katy

\- No lo sé – respondió Jackie apresurándose a juntar los platos sucios – no lo conozco

\- ¿Estás loca? Lleva casi una semana persiguiéndote ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

\- No Katy, no lo conozco, además es un idiota.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

\- ¡Solo lo sé! – exclamó Jackie. Y Katy ya no hizo más preguntas sobre el tema porque se notaba a cuestas que su pequeña compañera estaba molesta.

\- ¿Vane sigue molesto por que te fuiste ese día?

\- Tenía que visitar a alguien en el hospital

\- ¿A tu novio?

\- ¡No! ¡Demonios Katy! ponte a trabajar y ¡Cállate de una vez!

La mujer se dio cuenta de que la situación era delicada y simplemente se retiró.

\- Mierda – resopló Jackie – perdóname Katy, es que… – quiso excusarse Jackie pero la mujer ya se había ido

Jackie echó una mirada detrás del mostrador para lo que tenía que levantarse de puntillas y se aseguró de que Vane todavía estuviera elogiando al chico, antes de meterse en el baño con los trastes sucios. Una vez que estuvo adentro, los dejó a un lado y se inclinó en el retrete para vomitar. Se metió un dedo en la garganta y entre lágrimas y un ardor inquirido consiguió su cometido. Luego esperó a escuchar voces que se aproximaran para animarse a ponerse de pie, y como si nada hubiera sucedido volvió su atención a los platos.

\- Jackie – entró diciendo el rubio con la puerta a cuestas de su rostro – ¿estás aquí?

La mesera abrió mucho los ojos y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vete! Me meterás en problemas, maldita sea

\- ¡No Jackie! – se le acercó el otro – ¡Cálmate! Vane no se metería conmigo, el me dejo pasar

\- ¿Qué? No ¡Fuera! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Jackie no me has dejado explicarte lo que sucedió esa noche… - dijo él

\- ¿Cuál noche? No sé de qué hablas – decía ella, caminando de un lado a otro para evitar que su mirada se encontrara con la de él.

\- El día que nos conocimos, he tratado de …

\- Olvídalo ¿sí? – lo interrumpió – está bien, yo ya lo olvidé.

\- Yo si quería venir por ti pero…

\- Olvídalo en serio, no te guardo rencor, no eres el primero que…

\- ¿Qué te lastima? – completó el

Jackie se quedó callada un momento mirándolo y luego movió los ojos hasta el extremo inferior derecho de la habitación.

\- Solo vete…

\- Déjame explicarte por favor – insistió el chico

\- ¡No quiero una explicación! No la necesito, y estoy trabajando, así que por favor…

\- Jackie por favor…

\- ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?

\- Está escrito en tu overol

Jackie volteó a ver la costura de su prenda y lo utilizó de pretexto para dejar las pupilas clavadas allí.

\- Jackie mírame por favor… - dijo tomándola por la barbilla y ella giro la cabeza para evitar verlo – lo siento ¿sí? Quería venir pero no pude hacerlo

\- ¿sí? Pues no me importa – dijo ella

\- Jackie, escúchame. Me gustas ¿sí? No estaría pidiéndote que me escuches si no estuviera tan interesado. Creo que eres asombrosa y muy bonita y que debajo de ese uniforme se esconde una mujer increíble que tiene sueños y dudas y anhela conocer el mundo…

\- Para eso estabas aquí de todas formas ¿No? Para saber lo que tengo debajo de este uniforme…

\- ¡No fue lo que dije! – se defendió él – ¡Sabes que no quise decir eso!

\- ¿Entonces porque? – estalló Jackie – ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Porque me gustas, me gustas mucho – respondió – ¿Crees que hubiera hecho todo esto solo para burlarme de ti? ¿Que estaría aquí, día tras día, para suplicarte que me perdones?

\- No. – inquirió Jackie – Pero tienes que dejar de hacerlo porque este es mi trabajo y yo…

\- Mi madre tuvo un infarto… – interrumpió él – por eso no pude venir

Jackie le prestó atención y por fin lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no estas mintiendo?

\- ¿Crees que te mentiría con algo tan grave?

Jackie lo estudió con curiosidad y suspiró.

\- ¿Cómo esta ella?

\- Se está recuperando pero aún está en el hospital – explicó

\- ¿Entonces que estás haciendo aquí? – contestó ella – Ve con ella…

\- Vine aquí porque me importas Jackie – repitió él

\- Ella es tu madre… – alegó Jackie

\- Lo sé - dijo el rubio tomando saliva – lo sé, pero ella ya está en el hospital donde pueden cuidar de ella. Y sé que necesitas que alguien cuide de ti y quiero ser yo quien lo haga… si me dejas.

\- No lo sé yo… Ni siquiera sé tu nombre

\- Cave. George Cave. – se presentó el muchacho

Entonces se hizo el silencio mientras Jackie reflexionaba sus opciones.

\- Jackie, Jackie Burkhart. – dijo ella

\- Vámonos de aquí Jackie Burkhart – propuso Cave

\- ¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas? Estoy trabajando

\- ¡Olvídate de Vane! El tipo me lame los pies

\- Pero a mí no y yo soy la que trabaja aquí. – exclamó ella

\- Dame la mano y quédate de tras de mi – indicó y la jalo por el brazo saliendo

\- No, espera – murmuraba Jackie – van a regañarme

\- Volveremos luego Vane – dijo Cave - ¿Dónde estás las cosas de mi novia?

Katy, Chad, Martin y Vane tenían el mismo rostro deformado y la mandíbula en el suelo. Quizás habían trabajado tanto tiempo juntos que sus gestos se mimetizaron con los años.

\- En la… en la bodega – balbuceó Vane

\- Bien, no la esperen despiertos, volverá mañana si tienen suerte. – comentó Cave como si nada.

Y el chico comenzó a caminar con Jackie de la mano, quien perseguida por las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros, escondía el rostro, completamente enrojecido, en el brazo de Cave.

\- ¿Pero que acabas de hacer? – dijo ella cuando llegaron a su auto

\- ¿No fue increíble? – se burló él

Jackie esperó unos segundos antes de responder y luego comenzó a reírse.

\- ¡Nunca lo había visto poner esa cara! – hablaba Jackie casi gritando de la emoción - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Magia supongo. Dinero, creo. ¿No subes? – le preguntó abriéndole la puerta desde el asiento del conductor

Jackie dio un último vistazo a HigHink y una sonrisa orgullosa se le dibujó en el rostro. Luego asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el lugar del copiloto.

\- Y bien… – le dijo ella - ¿A dónde vamos?

\- No lo sé – le contestó Cave – esa es la mejor parte

El motor del auto se encendió y comenzaron a alejarse mientras los dos se reían con mucha naturalidad de su propia complicidad. A pocas horas de lo ocurrido, Jackie tenía un rostro más relajado y dejaba que el viento de la ventanilla pegara con su rostro.

\- ¡No vuelvas, porque no te necesito! – cantaban a todo pulmón, uno más agudo que el otro.

\- ¡No vuelvas, porque estoy mejor sin ti! – seguían cantando, y las risas no paraban

El borde de la calle parecía abandonado por los transeúntes, pero el pasto que conducía al bosque estaba repleto de animales. Seguramente perros callejeros, Jackie no lograba distinguir nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz, estaba sentada en el asiento trasero con los pies descalzos y por encima del asiento mientras fumaba moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – le preguntó ella gritando en un afán de que su voz le hiciera alguna lucha a la música del radio.

\- Ya llegamos – le respondió él y detuvo el motor del auto para estacionarse.

\- ¿Aquí? – preguntó la mujer asomando la cabeza por la ventana del auto inerte.

\- Si – espetó Cave, abandonando el vehículo

\- ¿En el bosque? – Jackie no estaba segura de que aquello fuera seguro

\- No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes – le dijo él

\- Bueno – Jackie asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su compañero caminando con los pies desnudos por el pasto.

\- ¿No se siente bien? – le preguntó Cave, el chico también se había quitado los zapatos y ahora los dos estaban corriendo sin dirección tomados de la mano.

\- Se siente bien – gritaba ella entre risas

\- ¿Se siente bien? – volvía a preguntar él, y los dos corrían por todas partes sintiendo la brisa rozándoles por las mejillas

Jackie no había tenido la oportunidad de sentirse libre en varios años, estaba cansada y desgastada por las labores del diario, tan adormecida que ni siquiera se daba cuenta del hecho en cuestión. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus pies se estiraban lejos de esos tacones amorfos que tanto le molestaba necesitar. Porque Jackie era una mujer pequeña y a veces había que alcanzar cajas altas de las repisas, ella había aprendido con los años que nadie vendría en su ayuda. Así que tuvo que implementar la talla para sus propios menesteres.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo por fin una Jackie cansada acercándose a su pareja

\- Ya lo veras – y el joven le saltó encima y rodó por una pequeña cuesta abajo hasta un campo lleno de flores rosadas.

\- ¡No! – reclamó Jackie riéndose, no había parado de hacerlo desde que dejaron el paso de HigHink

Justiciada por la necesidad de vengarse, ella también le saltó encima y los dos comenzaron a besarse. Aunque al poco tiempo ella hizo una pausa con los ojos iluminados por un brillo iluso.

\- Lo sé – interrumpió Cave – soy buen besador

Jackie borró la sonrisa de inmediato como si un recuerdo amargo le estuviera pasando por la frente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó el chico – ¿No piensas lo mismo?

\- No. No es por eso. Lo siento, acabo de recordar…

\- ¿A alguien más? – sugirió con seguridad el otro

\- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno adivinando mis pensamientos?

\- Porque me encantas – respondió él y de nuevo aprisionó sus labios – Me gusta el olor de tu uniforme, hueles a pimienta. Me gusta la pimienta.

El beso se prolongó por un rato, después los dos se levantaron y echaron a correr hacia un árbol, intentaron treparlo pero Jackie se sentía vieja para eso. A pesar de que siempre fue la más ágil de todos. Y cuando Jackie pensó en la palabra todos, tuvo miedo de arruinar su felicidad.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos – susurró Jackie, cuando terminó de saltar en el lodo

\- ¿Qué? – bufó Cave, con los pies también sumergidos en la pasta del suelo – ¿Por qué? ¿No te estas divirtiendo?

\- No. Si me divierto – aclaró Jackie – pero…

\- Pero quieres irte… - terminó la frase el rubio – está bien, vámonos

\- Gracias – y los dos se levantaron

En el camino Cave compro algunas botanas. El agua brotaba de una botella de plástico y Jackie se la estaba bebiendo sin tregua alguna. Las luces del cielo perdían su brillo con la evolución de la tarde y cave rompió el silencio sacando un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Quieres ver algo increíble? – le preguntó él – te mostraré

Durante un largo rato, ambos estuvieron platicando de cosas sin sentido, algo para animar la conversación. El cabello, el clima, el color apropiado para una hamburguesa y hasta como consiguieron sus respectivos empleos. Jackie averiguo entre otras cosas: que Cave le debía dinero a su padre, que su hermana menor se casó con su profesor de música y que tenía dos perros llamados adelante y atrás por el puro capricho de sentir el placer que se viene cuando uno confunde a la gente de su alrededor.

\- ¡No puede ser que seas soltero!

\- ¡Te lo juro! Estoy solo…

\- ¡No te creo! – gritaba ella y se revolcaba en su asiento con gestos de incredulidad que apoyaban a sus palabras.

\- De verdad… te lo juro, estoy soltero, muy soltero… - aseguraba él – pero bueno ¿y tú? ¿Tienes novio?

\- No, bueno… no – respondió la chica – no

\- Eso no sonó creíble – se burló el rubio

\- No, es que, nunca había pensado en eso – explicó Jackie

\- ¿En una pareja? La mayoría de chicas de tu edad, están casadas o están por casarse. Es la edad en donde todos metemos la pata. – nuevamente los dos se miraron con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Lo sé, pero… yo no había pensado en el matrimonio desde hace… mucho, mucho tiempo – admitió

\- Yo tampoco – continuó hablando Cave – no puedo pensar en algo como eso, me gusta mi libertad

\- ¿Tu libertad?

\- Ya sabes. Pasarla bien, disfrutar de las cosas más simples, ser uno con la vida. Así me gusta, serle fiel a la naturaleza, bebé. Así soy yo.

\- ¿Nunca te sientes solo?

\- Bueno, estás conmigo ¿no?

\- Bueno, antes de hoy…

Cave negó con la cabeza y luego puso una mano sobre la de ella.

\- Por eso te busqué. Ahora no estoy solo, estamos juntos

"No, así no es" pensaba Jackie pero correspondió al tacto del chico.

\- Hablando de las cosas simples. – retomo Cave – Este viernes iré al canon festival de ROOSS, montaran una protesta por la reunión de los congresos frente al PairteSolem, en Manhattan ¿Quieres acompañarme?

\- ¡¿Manhattan?! ¿Cómo vamos a ir hasta allá? ¡De ninguna forma!

\- Conduciendo – respondió el chico, sospechando que no se trataba de una pregunta seria – Todo de manera simple

\- No lo sé … – vaciló Jackie – tengo que trabajar el viernes

\- Vamos… yo te cubriré. – insistió Cave, guiñando el ojo

\- Bueno… ¿Quién tocara? – preguntó Jackie

\- No lo sé, grupos de bala como DIRMES & PLUM, IK. VALHALA, TERRRA CART, GRASSHOPPER & THE DOLL – aseveró él – simples bandas amateur de la zona no urbanizada. Como te dije, todo más simple.

\- No sabía que te interesaba la política – se burló ella

\- No es así. Pero me interesa la buena música, y ellos siempre son los mejores. – dijo él – Los callejeros con talento, los vagabundos del bajo mundo, de las ciudades más pobladas de Norteamérica. Nueva york les debe las luces de la fama.

Luego por alguna razón el auto se detuvo y los dos se miraron.

\- Ah - continuó diciendo Cave – aquí es

Cuando Jackie se bajó del auto, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La baranda estaba sujeta de lo alto de una montaña, desde donde se alcanzaba a ver todo alrededor. La oscuridad de la noche estaba iluminada por cientos de estrellas coloreadas, y las luces de la ciudad oscilaban en sus pupilas como bailando hacia ella.

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó sorprendida - ¡Es increíble! – saltaba emocionada – ¡Se puede ver todo chicago desde aquí!

\- Así es – le contestó Cave – es el mejor lugar para quedarse de pie

La chica estaba muy emocionada, pues la combinación de las luces de las urbes y el cielo concentrado de estrellas y puntos lineales que parecían atravesar las auroras de los rayos lunares convergían en el límite interno entre la tierra y las sombras de la noche sobre la montaña solitaria. El lugar perfecto para hacer el amor.

\- ¿No es hermoso? – habló él – se puede ver el reflejo de…

Pero Jackie lo interrumpió besándolo y trepándose en él. Y aunque no supo muy bien porque, se le escaparon algunas lágrimas. Volver a sentir el tacto de una piel ajena, sobre la suya, acariciándose con un gesto de agilidad y pureza, como si fuera de nuevo deseada, de nuevo querida, como si nunca hubiera dejado de serlo. Se sentía como una mujer bonita, como una mujer feliz. Porque estaba ahí, en la cima del mundo, sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago, sintiendo algo que pensó que nunca podía volver a sentir, estaba llena de nuevo, ya no tenía miedo, se sentía segura y completa, mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de su amante y gemía entre susurros para sí misma recordándose lo mucho que le gustaba el roce de sus cuerpos.

Las carisias se volvieron más salvajes y el beso se profundizo en una sola lengua. Cave movía constantemente las manos, y no dejaba una sola esquina de su pequeño cuerpo sin disfrutar. Algunas prendas salieron y otras se quedaron, pero no fue sino hasta cuando Jackie dejó a un lado las bragas, que supo que estaba lista. Lista para intentarlo de nuevo, para amar de nuevo, para convertirse en la amante de un hombre que la sostenía con fuerza por las caderas y empujaba dentro parte de sí mismo, regalándole su propio ser. Lista para hacer el amor, no solo mientras fornicaba con él, sino también por un largo rato, mientras estuviera dormida, mientras estuviera despierta. Desde entonces, y hasta que ya no pudiera contener un suspiro.

Pero entonces seria tarde para arrepentirse porque ya estaban teniendo sexo, porque el cielo había visto su forma más indecente, y la noche era testigo de su encuentro. Y tarde era, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que su amante se había quedado dormido, y quiso acomodarse mejor entre su brazo y su pecho pero al hacerlo pateo la ropa del chico y está casi se cae de la baranda hacia el pozo de la montaña.

\- Oh no – pudo decir tras darle alcance – estuvo cerca.

Pero la cartera de Cave quedó fuera del pantalón, y Jackie estuvo tentada a fijarse dentro. Solo para saber, solo por curiosidad. No es que fuera una ladrona. No es que sintiera esa necesidad. Pero quizá si la tenía. La abrió con cuidado y comenzó a sacar primero los billetes de menor valor, luego tomo los más grandes y devolvió los primeros. Cuando estaba por sacar el último, al tirar de este, salieron dos papeles con él. El primero era una tarjeta de bendiciones, una muestra religiosa de "buen viaje". El segundo era una fotografía. La fotografía de una mujer hermosa, llena de vida en los ojos, con una sonrisa alegre que estaba mostrando un anillo en su mano. También él aparecía en la imagen, estaba de pie junto ella, tomándola de la cintura, con esas manos tan fascinantes que minutos antes derritieron a Jackie en fuertes orgasmos.

Al principio le costó trabajo aceptar que el nudo en su pecho estaba cobrando mayores dimensiones alcanzando la raíz de su corazón, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo único que sentía era ira. Estaba enojada, no con él, sino con ella, por haberle creído, por ser tan estúpida, y por ser una ladrona, porque si sus estúpidos deseos de tomar el dinero no lo hubieran arruinado todo, ella podría seguir viviendo engañada, como siempre fue más fácil vivir. Desde hacía muchos años que no creía en los cuentos de hadas, en las coincidencias mágicas o en el destino. No había sermones que la cambiaran, que la atrajeran de vuelta al circo infantil donde las princesas pueden ser rescatadas por un príncipe azul.

Jackie observó con ironía el suéter de este mismo color, que llevaba puesto Cave y con una sarna complaciente sonrió. Esta vez tomó todo el dinero de la billetera, dejo tirada la fotografía, tomó todas sus cosas y se fue sin llorar. Estaba harta de las lágrimas, solo quería volver a casa. Tomar un café, escuchar el silencio que quedaba a la ausencia de su canario, y descansar la espalda. El día no iba bien, la noche no iría bien tampoco, porque ya era de noche y estaba sola, caminando en la calle de nuevo, caminando a casa con el sabor amargo de la pimienta en su ropa y su cuerpo temblando por las corrientes del viento nocturno que había perdido su magia.

\- ¡JACKIE! – gritó un sujeto en un auto que la perseguía - ¿A dónde vas?

\- A casa – respondió Jackie

\- No es lo que estás pensando…

\- ¿Así que la encontraste?

\- ¡No! Jackie, te lo explicaré todo

\- ¡No puedes! Estas casado ¡Eres un mentiroso! – se giró diciendo Jackie

Cave detuvo el auto y se bajó corriendo.

\- ¡No mentí! – dijo tomándola por el brazo

\- ¡Estas casado! – se zafó ella

\- ¡No es lo que crees! – dijo tomándola de nuevo

\- No me importa. Me da igual

\- Jackie por favor… – suplicó Cave – ella no… - explicó – ella murió

\- ¿Qué? – Jackie se paró en seco – ¿Por qué debería creerte ahora? – estalló diciendo ella – ¡Me mentiste!

\- ¿Por qué tomaste mi cartera? – preguntó él

Jackie se quedó paralizada de la vergüenza sin saber que responder.

\- Yo no quiero saber porque lo hiciste; porque sé que sería doloroso hablar de eso ¿No es así? – y continuó hablando él porque se dio cuenta de que tenía su atención – porque sé que hay cosas que no se dicen, y eso no es algo que le cuente a todas las personas… porque duele

Una lágrima estaba corriendo por la cara de Jackie mientras ella suspiraba.

\- Hace un rato… cuando hablamos de la libertad, no te mentí, estoy solo. Hace un año le diagnosticaron cáncer, pero ya estaba muy avanzado para hacer algo. Estaba muriendo.

Jackie comenzó a llorar deliberadamente.

\- Dijeron que no podían hacer nada por ella. – espetó – Yo no les creí. – y de pronto su voz comenzó a tomar un ligero desprecio por el sonido mismo – Porque quería que se salvara. Pero luego de luchar contra la enfermedad en muchos hospitales ella simplemente se dio por vencida y se fue…

\- Oh Cave – susurró Jackie en tono de angustia

\- No dejo de pensar que si yo hubiera hecho algo más – se reclamó él – si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, ella no estaría… - hizo una pausa para tomar aire – ella no se habría ido.

La chica estaba limpiando a medias sus lágrimas mientras continuaba con los labios apretados para no gemir el sollozo que se le formaba en la garganta.

\- Ella se fue y me dejo solo, y no quiero que te vayas tú también – dijo extendiendo la mano – quédate por favor – terminó de decir articulando su voz para evitar que se quebrara y Jackie se lanzó a sus brazos porque a veces también se puede tener un final feliz.

Jackie quería tener su final feliz, no porque fuera egoísta o ambiciosa, sino porque todos lo necesitamos de vez en cuando y Jackie estaba cansada de llorar. Se quedaron abrazados en medio de la calle durante un largo rato hasta que Jackie dejó de llorar. Sentía que lo único que necesitaba era quedarse callada y quieta en un rincón de los brazos de alguien más, un amigo un desconocido o un amante, cualquiera le servía, porque así no se sentía sola, no extrañaba a su protector.

\- Señorita Burkhart – salió a recibirla el casero Glenn - ¿Por qué tan tarde…? – pero Glenn se quedó callado cuando vio que la mujer estaba acompañada

\- Buenas noches – saludó Cave y Glenn se echó para atrás con unos ojos de recelo.

\- Buenas noches – comentó el casero de mala gana

Entonces Jackie y Cave subieron por las escaleras tomados de la mano y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jackie se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en la boca.


	12. Chapter 12

**5\. Jueves de dios y los sagrados medicamentos.**

_(1 día antes)_

"Todos debemos escuchar al señor" decía el padre. "¿Cuál señor?" pensaba Kelso y el resto de la ceremonia de eucaristía ocurría lo mismo en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que podía distraerse jugando a poner caras graciosas con Betsy. No obstante, ese día algo estaba cambiado. Algo en el aire parecía prepararse para hacerse grande. Tal vez se sentía de esa manera porque dejó de tomar esas pastillas, o solo porque el clima estaba más bravo que de costumbre. Sea como fuere, Kelso estaba seguro de que algo no andaba bien. Ahora mientras estaba en casa, se hallaba en un estado de duda consiente, como si el viento hubiera dejado de soplar en aquella dirección.

Brook miraba su propio reflejo en el espejo mientras leía el empaque de una caja pequeña y contenía la respiración tras compararlo con la prueba de GCH sobre la que había estado orinando. La mujer tenía el mismo sincretismo en el alma que cuando se enteró, esa primera vez, que estaba embarazada de Betsy. Pero algo había de diferente en esta ocasión. Mismo error, mismo hombre, mismo miedo y repentinamente diferente solución. Esta vez Kelso no era un idiota desconocido. Era su marido, el padre de su hija, el hombre con el que se casó. El hombre que mantenía relaciones sexuales con su mejor amigo, ese mismo hombre.

De todas formas decidió deshacerse de la prueba y con toda la calma del mundo se giró para cerrar la tapa del inodoro; cuando de pronto reconoció en el agujero del retrete, por donde pasa el agua, una pequeña pastilla ovalada que le pareció irremediablemente familiar. Confundida y más que nada, alarmada por la idea que se le vino a cuestas, se asomó dentro de la caja del espejo y descubrió los frascos anaranjados completamente vacíos. Normalmente tenían un dote ligero de 4 frascos para prevenir accidentes, sin embargo, Brook no necesitaba hacer cuentas para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kelso tenía la cabeza metida en un balde con lodo y una lombriz había entrado en su boca cuando decidió, dada la situación, que necesitaba oxígeno. Recibió una llamada por la mañana, era su madre y le había dicho que no metiera la cabeza en un balde con lodo, parte por su puesto, de una mal planeada metáfora, y por lo demás sobran explicaciones. El único problema era que no podía evitar hacer cosas como esa cuando Betsy estaba con él. Betsy era su única hija y él estaba orgulloso de tener una chica que lo rescatara del balde con lodo cuando todo comenzaba a ponerse feo. Betsy era particularmente inteligente y a veces Kelso pensaba que pudo adelantarla en el juego del gato por pura suerte, cuando ella tuvo solo 2 años de edad.

Ahora Kelso tenía mucha suerte de que sus intelectos no se hubieran combinado, y de que su hija resultara más parecida a su madre, por lo menos en este aspecto. Los días desde que Fez había tenido el accidente habían transcurrido de la manera más extraña. Brook estaba actuando frívola y ofuscada todo el tiempo, y Betsy pasaba tanto tiempo en la escuela que casi no podía verla. Por eso, cuando su esposa salió a la parte trasera del patio y se apareció con cara de querer decir algo, casi se sintió agradecido, incluso cuando su rostro denotaba que estaba molesta.

\- Betsy, ve a regar las plantas de atrás – dijo la mujer a su hija – Ve

La niña, que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo limpiando el lodo de la cara de su padre, buscó en él su aprobación y luego obedeció a su madre sin la necesidad de decir nada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó él

Pero cuando quiso seguir hablando se dio cuenta de que la expresión de su mujer estaba completamente envilecida. Brook sacó un frasco vacío y se lo enseñó.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó – ¿Estas eran tus pastillas?

\- Ah – bufó Kelso con indiferencia – eso…

Brook no parecía entender porque su esposo no se apresuraba a darle una explicación como estaba tan acostumbrada a recibirla. En lugar de eso, el hombre tenía una mirada fría y llena de desencanto.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Michael, ¿tienes idea de cuánto dinero acabas de tirar a la basura? ¿Tienes alguna idea…?

\- No tienes que pagarlas de nuevo – interrumpió él – porque no volveré a tomarlas

Su esposa estaba perdiendo esa facilidad tan suya de controlar las acciones del chico. No se sentía como él, para ella, estar hablando con él, funcionaba de la misma forma que una discusión en el transito embotellado con un desconocido.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – intentó continuar Brook

\- Ya me oíste – amenazó Kelso con más seguridad que antes – no voy a to…

\- ¿Te volviste loco? – apuntó la chica con una vena saltándole por la frente

\- No Brook – contestó el chico con una voz más intranquila – solo deje de estarlo

\- ¿Pero te estás escuchando…? ¿Qué es lo que...?

\- Deja ya de decir estupideces Brook, no necesito unas…

\- No me interesa – dijo ella subiendo el tono – Vas a tomártelas, porque…

\- No las necesito porque no estoy…

En este punto la conversación se había envuelto en ligeros gritos que exponían de forma breve sus más dandestinos humores.

\- ¡Si estas, carajo! ¡Si estás loco! – estalló la mujer

Kelso abrió mucho los ojos con una rabia indiscutible y luego ladeo la cabeza como si se negara a entender lo que acababa de escuchar. Por su puesto ella quiso retirar sus palabras pero el punto de inflexión estaba tendido sobre el pasto bebiéndose una cerveza mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo propiciado por su propio caos.

\- ¿Te parece que estoy loco? – preguntó Kelso, antes de hacer una pausa incomoda que duraría los próximos 15 segundos - ¿Estoy loco?

\- Bueno… – explicaba Brook, retrocediendo en sus palabras – No… pero si estas enfermo… – le dijo – y necesitas ayuda…

Kelso interrumpió a su mujer con una risa que podría haber dejado afónico a cualquiera, pero que él tenía muy bien ensayada. A nadie que lo conociera desde los años de la secundaria, podría haberle parecido que el tipo estaba enloqueciendo. Pero Brook estaba segura de que, en efecto, este era el caso.

\- ¡Estoy loco! – gritó Kelso, y su voz había alcanzado el timbre común donde no se puede saber si se ríe o está conteniendo una gran rabieta – ¡Estoy loco! – gritó – ¡ESTOY LOCO!

El hombre se reía con un desbalance inminente y Brook había dejado a un lado su enojo, y comenzaba a preocuparse por la salud de su marido.

\- ¡No fue lo que quise decir! – alegó ella, tratando de rectificar, pero en el fondo ella también sabía que era demasiado tarde

\- ¡Pero lo dijiste! ¡Estoy loco! ¿Por qué no me encierras en un manicomio y te libras de mí? ¿De tu maldito y enfermo esposo, loco? ¿Por qué?

\- Baja la voz, tu hija está escuchando – comenzó a susurrar Brook haciendo un cono con las manos en forma de súplica, mientras se le acercaba con sigilo

\- ¿Qué no lo sabe? ¡Todos saben que estoy loco! ¡POR QUE ESTOY LOCO!

Brook se dio cuenta de que la diferencia de tonos, no lograría reducir al otro y de esta manera comenzó a gritar ella también:

\- ¡Pues si Michael estás loco! Te la pasas metido en el estudio cuando estás aquí, viendo reportes, y escuchando noticias como un obsesivo compulsivo. Estas diciendo cosas sobre una organización que te persigue, que aparece en fotos y que cambia las luces. Así es como actúa un loco ¡Como TÚ!

\- ¿Cómo un loco? ¿Ah? entonces supongo que ahora soy un loco porque me preocupa la seguridad de mi familia

\- Ay, por favor, no me hables de familia, ¡NO HABLES DE LA FAMILIA! – vociferaba su esposa – ¿Acaso tenemos una? ¿Eso crees que tenemos? – chilló – ¡Una maldita familia!

\- ¡Sí! ¡sí! ¡Eso somos! – aulló él – ¡Una familia! Y la familia se apoya…

\- ¿Se apoyan? – retó Brook

\- Si – dijo él

\- ¿Eso hacen? – incitó de nuevo la castaña

\- ¡Eso hacen! – le contestó

\- Las familias se apoyan… - se burló Brook con un tono sarcástico

\- Se apoyan – repitió Kelso

\- Se apoyan, y se abrazan, y se cogen a sus amigos, mienten y se engañan ¡¿Eso es una familia para ti?! ¡ESO ES UNA MALDITA FAMILIA!

Kelso había estado asintiendo sin querer hasta que se dio cuenta de que su mujer había tergiversado su argumento

\- ¿De qué hablas? – se indignó él

\- De tu relación con el extranjero.

Kelso tragó saliva en un intento de espantar a su propio miedo y con el verdadero propósito de esconder una voz aguda que estaba a punto de acobardarse.

\- ¿Qué? – fingió no entender

\- Lo sé Michael, lo sé todo sobre Fez – bramó la mujer con los labios tan apretados que se le pusieron blancos

\- No se dé qué estas…

\- Deja de fingir – ladró ella – no dije nada antes, porque creí que me lo contarías, que tendrías los huevos para decirme que te estás acostando con un hombre ¡Carajo!

\- ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

\- Con el mismo que fue nuestro padrino de bodas, con el mismo que se quedaba a dormir aquí cuando se hacía tarde… al que le dimos la llave de nuestra PROPIA casa, para quien la puerta siempre estuvo abierta ¡CON EL MALDITO TRAIDOR QUE CUIDA A TU HIJA CUANDO NO ESTAMOS!

\- ¡NO SE DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!

\- ¡SI SABES! – lloriqueó Brook – Si sabes y no te importa, no te importa esta familia, no te importa tu hija, ¡No te importa un carajo!

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – se defendió Kelso

\- ¡En nuestra propia cama, Michael! ¡¿En mi maldita cama?!

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No es así! ¡No fue así como sucedió!

\- ¿Entonces cómo, Michael? – insistió Brook - ¿Cómo?

Entonces los dos se quedaron callados unos segundos y por ese mismo lapso de tiempo solo se pudo escuchar el sollozar de la mujer y un gruñido barrido desde el interior de la garganta del policía que no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por indagar una explicación creíble en su cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No necesito otro loco en mi vida – terminó de decir Brook – ¡Enfermo! ¡Mentiroso!

\- ¡¿Entonces soy un enfermo porqué me gustan los hombres?! – se enfadó Kelso

\- No ¡Eres un enfermo medicado Michael! ¡Siempre has estado enfermo! - Brook comenzó a corretear a pasos largos a su esposo que estaba caminando tratando de alejarse de ella para no tener que escucharla mientras meneaba la cabeza negando lo que ella le decía – ¡Eres peligroso! Y no voy a dejar que sigas conviviendo con mi hija, Michael.

Kelso se paró en seco y rivalizaron sus miradas.

\- ¿Qué estas…?

\- Quiero que te vayas Michael – ordenó ella

\- ¿Estás loca? – se quejó él

\- No – explicó Brook con un tono firme – Pero tú sí. Por eso te quiero lejos de mi vida y de mi casa. – Kelso abrió mucho los ojos y se le acercó con un movimiento que enmarcaba su hostilidad en los hombros – ¡Vete de mi casa! – espetó ella

\- ¡Por el amor de dios Brook! – intentó discutir el hombre

\- Vete Michael – asintió Brook con la cabeza

\- ¡Maldita sea, escúchame! ¡NO PUEDES ECHARME!

\- ¡Lárgate de mí maldita casa!

Por la rejilla de la puerta se asomaba una pequeña cabeza que estaba dándose cuenta de que sus padres no se encontraban felices del todo.

\- ¡Mamá! – gritó Betsy al borde de las lágrimas y los dos padres la miraron con rasgos de mínima atención para volver pronto a su discusión

\- Entra en la casa Betsy – le indicó Brook

\- ¡No la escuches Betsy, está loca! – aprovechó para decir, el esposo.

\- ¡Entra en la maldita casa! – exclamó Brook

\- ¡Papi! – clamó la niña

\- ¡No le grites a mi hija! – la amenazó Kelso – ¡No le hagas caso, Betsy!

\- ¡Es MI hija! ¡Cállate! ¡CALLATE! ¡NO QUIERO OIRTE! – comenzó a golpearlo Brook con un saco de abono que estaba a un lado de las flores – ¡Vete de mi casa, ya no te soporto! ¡Vete!

\- ¡No me voy a ir! ¡Esta es mi casa! – rugió él

\- ¡Llamare a la policía! – amenazó Brook cuando se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba pegando un llanto insoportable

\- Yo soy… la maldita policía – dijo él, y la severidad que ahora había en sus ojos le provocaba un creciente escalofrió a su esposa.

\- ¡Haré que te encierren en un loquero!

\- ¿AH, SÍ? Puedes intentarlo – la retó – ¿Sabes qué? Si, hazlo – insistió con movimientos bruscos que la hicieron retroceder – llama al puto loquero, para que te revisen a ti ¡Por que estas inventando cosas!

\- ¡Mami! – lloraba Betsy

\- ¿Estoy inventando cosas, Michael? – se volvió a acercar ella

\- ¡Sí!- le contestó

\- ¿Invento cosas? – preguntó ella en tono de adivinar su propia respuesta

\- ¡Papi! – berreaba Betsy

Los padres aun ignoraban a su hija.

\- Inventas cosas ¡Estas inventando cosas! – reclamó Kelso

Brook le arrojó la fotografía del hospital donde estaba besando a Fez y Kelso se volvió encolerizado con un gesto mohíno hacia su mujer.

\- ¡Eres una perra! – soltó resentido y con el piquete en la lengua de un agrio acervo

\- ¡Eres un imbécil!

\- ¡Mamá! – chillaba la niña con mucha desesperación – ¡Papá!

\- ¡Lárgate! – insistió Brook

\- Pues ¿Sabes qué? – comentó el esposo iracundo – ¡Si me voy, me la llevo! ¡Y jamás la volverás a ver! – y en ese momento Kelso estaba corriendo hacia Betsy pero las madres siempre son más rápidas y alcanzó a tirar de una de sus piernas y barrerlo al suelo en el proceso.

\- ¡Corre Betsy! – gritó Brook - ¡Corre!

\- ¡MAMÁ! – gritaba la niña aterrorizada

\- ¡CORRE! – rugió su madre

Kelso alcanzó a zafarse y darle alcance a la niña, por la ramera, pero Brook también se levantó y lo pescó por el cuello, colgándose de él. Kelso por fin cedió al agarre porque su hija lo mordió y se giró para quitarse a Brook de encima pero ella había cogido una especie reloj de madera y se lo rompió en la cabeza a su esposo.

\- ¡Maldita bruja! – se quejó palpándose con cuidado la herida para descubrir que sus dedos se llenaban de su propia sangre

Kelso se quiso abalanzar sobre ella, pero Brook siempre había sido más lista, y en un acto desesperado y casi sin pensar, la mujer tiro de la repisa de la cocina y alcanzó a pescar la pistola del policía para amenazarlo con ella.

\- ¡Largo! – amenazó

Kelso salió corriendo de la casa perseguido por su mujer, quien había encontrado el arma de su marido y estaba empuñándola con las dos manos y apuntando en su dirección.

\- ¡Largo! – gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos

El policía se subió en la patrulla y comenzó a conducir muy rápido, derrapando en algunas esquinas y gritando de frustración.

\- ¡Estamos muertos! – gritaba para sí mismo y bebía de su mano un bolsón de licor.

\- ¡Que le den! ¡Que les den a todos! – lloraba - ¡Que se jodan todos!

Condujo hasta la casa de Fez, donde pudo sentirse a salvo y comenzó a beber y beber mientras alternaba las pastillas para el insomnio y las del PSIC que había guardado en su bolsa, guiado por un grito de desesperación en el fondo de su pecho y conteniendo la saliva que se le escapaba por la boca mientras vomitaba. A penas podía mantenerse de pie, y había un dolor intenso en mitad de su brazo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, quizá solo estaba estresado pero cada vez que se proponía calmarse, todo se le venía encima y se sentía cada vez más desubicado. El calor que pasaba por su garganta, se le anidaba en el pecho, como una nube de polvo que está apunto de sumergirte en la asfixia.

Durante los primeros kilómetros, Kelso estuvo seguro de que había hecho lo correcto. Pero al acerarse más y más a su destino, el argumento se le descompuso en la cabeza y le dejó un sentimiento muerto en el alma. El departamento de Fez, estaba en Wisconsin, sabía que ambos habían compartido millones de momentos allí. Nadie, indudablemente nadie, podría decir que no le pertenecía. El departamento fue testigo, de esa noche, de esa primera noche, en la que ambos comenzaron con un secreto cardiaco que le volcaría el corazón a diario durante los siguientes años.

Había sido en el verano, dos años atrás de la fecha en la que todo se jodió por culpa de Brook. Kelso estaba recién casado y todavía estaba teniendo problemas para recuperar su empleo como oficial de policía, pasaba las horas cuidando de su hija Betsy, mientras que su nueva esposa salía a trabajar durante todo el maldito día. Kelso pensaba que era innecesario trabajar, pues la madre de Brook parecía tenerlo todo bajo control. Pero las cosas no iban bien y tampoco estarían bien después. Kelso tenía una idea grande sobre como quería que terminara su vida. El hecho era más que una ilusión y se componía de materiales como Abas, uranio y alas de muchas mariposas alienígenas.

Si Kelso hubiera sabido que esa fiesta iba a acabar igual de mal que el día del concierto en el que embarazó a Brook, ni siquiera hubiera asistido. Cuando la fiesta terminó, algunos de los rostros conocidos como Jackie o la misma Pam Macy estaban por irse y la hora de la charla los incitó a degustar las sobras de la comida por su cuenta. Kelso no era capaz de recordar el motivo de la fiesta, pero si estaba seguro de haber visto pastel, algo de sidra y quizá algunos regalos extravagantes. Recordaba haber comido pie, pastel de frutas, ponche, licor de sal y a su mejor amigo Fez. Aunque de esto último no estuvo seguro hasta que despertó desnudo al lado suyo.

Kelso pudo haber salido corriendo antes de que el moreno se despertara y de esa forma acabar con todo lo que sucedió, pero no fue así. De alguna manera cuando el extranjero se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con su amigo. El seguía ahí. Pudo irse, olvidarse de todo y seguir con su vida. Pero se quedó. Fez estaba asustado, sorprendido y adolorido también, más en la espalda que en el orgullo, pero lastimado también, en lo profundo de un ego malhumorado. Fez no quiso hablar con su amigo de lo ocurrido y le pidió que se fuera. La conversación se tornó violenta, aunque de pronto solo se miraron directamente con un morbo vergonzoso mientras pensaban cada uno por su cuenta, en lo mal que estaba la situación; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kelso estaba pegado de nuevo a la boca de su nuevo amante como sanguijuela.

Aquella era la primera vez que Kelso podría recordar más tarde con lujo de detalle. Había estado bien de sobra, con un tono violento y hasta desesperado como si hubieran esperado ese momento por siglos y por fin la dama, pudiera soltarse el corsé y sacar la barriga. La libertad que sintió en ese preciso instante, nunca la volvió a sentir. Sin embargo, siempre que estaba con Fez se sentía libre de nuevo, no en un alto grado pero grato, satisfecho con él mismo y hasta seguro. Aunque no tuviera el valor para admitirlo frente a otros, el cariño que sentía por Fez, superaba casi el de cualquier persona. Y salvo por su hija Betsy, Kelso solo podía decir que había amado a Fez. Con trampas, con sombras, y siempre bajo el cobijo de una mentira absurda, pero con mucha fuerza, así con esa fuerza que uno tiene cuando hay que levantar un par de toneladas para sacar de debajo de un Mustang a su propia cría, así con esa fuerza amaba a ese condenado extranjero.

Ese departamento se convirtió en un hogar para él y para Fez, en el refugio de su secreto más íntimo, la baticueva y el fuerte de ambos. Uno al que solo ellos podían acceder por medio de esa magia tan singular que eran capaces de crear solo cuando estaban juntos. Y por eso cuando Kelso entró en la habitación vacía, sosteniendo la fotografía que Brook le tiró encima, en la mano, y la mirada perdida en la impotencia del recuerdo más próximo, se sintió perdido. Kelso no tenía justificación para ese beso, no tenía justificación para ninguno de los besos que había intercambiado con su amante. Solo le quedaba atorada la palabra que tenía la explicación correcta, porque no podía pronunciarla, porque está prohibida para los dos.

Así fue como el policía, comenzó a destruirlo todo, ebrio con el dolor de haber perdido todo lo que le importaba con un solo golpe de realidad. Consternado, cansado, pero sobre todo, muy enojado. Deshecho por sus propias acciones y mimado por una vigilia constante que lo malhumoraba todavía más, y cuando estaba pateando el buró de la esquina en la sala de estar, una caja se cayó del estante y su contenido rodó por el suelo como dulcecillos.

Había un saco, una sudadera, un pantalón gris, una gorra plana, una cartera y un gorro. Además algunos boletos de avión, un pasaporte, y mucho, mucho dinero. Kelso reconoció los papeles verdes y pausó su pena por sí mismo para hincarse y revisar los documentos en el suelo. Agarró la ropa y alcanzó a leer PSIC en la etiqueta y entonces todo comenzó a ponerse claro para él. Ya con más confianza y adivinando lo que podrá encontrarse leyó el pasaporte, donde se podía ver un nombre extraño en arábigo debajo de la fotografía de Fez y un número de cuenta en un papel con una dirección anotada en él.

\- ¿Manhattan? – leyó Kelso y los labios le temblaron.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Fez? – susurró

El malestar ocasionado por la carencia de las pastillas a las que su organismo estaba acostumbrado desde los 8 años de edad, estaba causándole mareos, reacciones alérgicas y hasta constantes nauseas, pero estaba seguro de que eso no era una alucinación. Fez estaba atrapado con gente peligrosa, y las investigaciones que había estado haciendo sobre los sujetos que aparentemente solo cambiaban las luces, estaba incompleta, por no decir perdida, porque no había encontrado una sola palabra sobre ellos. Como si de verdad, no existieran.

\- "PairteSolem" 33 – 16 – KQS. Rowedler Andrwe 36 – 14 – continuó leyendo.

El chico se estaba dando cuenta de que algo malo sucedía pero no podía estar seguro así que necesitaba ayuda. Descolgó el teléfono muy rápido y comenzó a marcar un número que había anotado en su libretita para multas apenas una semana atrás.

\- ¿Eric?

\- Hola… - respondió una mujer

\- ¿Eric?

\- Estás hablando con Jenny, Han y Eric Forman. Por el momento no estamos en casa …

\- ¡Maldición! – se quejó y corrió afuera

Kelso tomo su radio y apretó el signo de más en el costado.

\- 10 – 18 aquí Mike, ¿Me copias Ted?

Un sonido crudo le perforó el tímpano sin querer.

\- Te copio, aquí Jeff ¿Que pasa Ted? – respondió el radio entre varias frecuencias estandarizadas por el fondo de una radiación grabada.

\- Necesito que me ayudes con algo – explicó Kelso

\- Qué bueno que estas allí – comentó Jeff – acabamos de recibir una situación, te veo en la 12- 18 ¿bajas?

\- ¿Qué situación? – la pausa del radio no rompió el silencio esta vez – Ted. ¿me copias? ¿Ted?

\- Aquí Jeff… te copio – respondió – ¿bajas?

\- Voy para allá ¿cuantas bajas? – preguntó Kelso

No recibió respuesta.

Kelso corrió a la habitación de Fez, cogió una cámara vieja y comenzó a fotografía la evidencia, luego puso todo de vuelta en la caja y salió corriendo. Condujo hasta la autopista 12 – 18 y cuando llegó pudo reconocer a Jeff con un pedazo de pizza en el bigote.

\- Ya estoy aquí – dijo bajándose de la patrulla – tienes que ver estas fotografías – pero sacó la incorrecta, la que Brook le había dado por la tarde – ¿Qué sucede? – le dio tiempo de decir a Kelso, antes de que dos oficiales específicamente, Martínez y Queirz le dieran alcance por los hombros y lo redujeran de espaldas

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?

Los dos hombres lo sometieron sin necesidad de hablar y fue solo cuando lo tuvieron de espaldas y con los dos brazos atrás que hablaron con él.

\- Hubo un conflicto doméstico, Mike – dijo Jeff

\- Resulta que eres el antagonista de la historia – le explicó Martínez

\- ¿Qué? Brook habló con ustedes – se burló Kelso – ¿No es serio o sí? Van a arrestarme ¿Esas son esposas reales? ¿Están arrestándome de verdad? – y Kelso borró su sonrisa

La fotografía se cayó y Martínez la levantó

\- Camina Mike. – dijo Jeff – te soltaremos cuando te calmes - y lo empujó

\- No. Suéltame ahora, Ted ¡Déjame ir, imbécil!

\- Hey ¡Cuida el lenguaje Mike!

\- ¡Soy yo Ted!

\- Ajá – señaló emocionado el otro Ted – aceptas que eres Ted

\- No, Ted, estúpido Ted ¡Déjenme ir! Fue un mal entendido

Pero Kelso termino en un cuadro pequeño y solitario con la cabeza metida entre los barrotes.

\- Ya me calmé ¿puedo irme?

Jeff estaba mirando la fotografía pequeña mientras soltaba cariñosas carcajadas que casi lo convertían en un auténtico sueño.

\- ¿Ese es otro hombre? – decía entre lágrimas de risa - ¿Estuvo rico? ¿Se siente bien? Dicen que se siente bien… Porque… porque… - trataba de decir en medio de las carcajadas – porque tu esposa está muy buena y para que prefieras…

\- Cierra la boca y déjame salir de aquí, Ted.

\- Lo siento – decía golpeando la mesa – es muy gracioso – y se reía cada vez más

\- Es estúpido – se burlaba otro

\- Lo peor es que… ¡Y te descubrieron! – se burlaba agarrándose el estómago - ¡te descubrieron!

\- ¡ya basta! – se enfadaba Kelso y golpeaba los barrotes

\- Tranquilízate Mike, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros – se reía Martínez, Kelso volvió a azotar la cabeza contra la pared – no te estás calmando Mike

\- Lo que no entiendo – decía otro, con un acento flamenco muy raro – es ¿Por qué empeñaros en tener vuestra propia tarjeta medieval? Es que yo flipo ¿piensas? ¿a qué si?

\- Ni siquiera sé que es eso – se burló Kelso con alto sarcasmo – ¿podrían sacarme de aquí, de una puta vez? ¡No es divertido!

\- Fotografías indecentes que te condenan – explicaba Jeff masticando la pizza – ¿es de ayer? – le preguntó a Martínez, y Martínez asintió con la cabeza mientras Jeff inspeccionaba su comida con un entrecejo fruncido.

\- Los famosos… bueno, esos tíos las tienen, porque necesitan armar un escándalo para no pasarse de moda. – continuo el flamenco – pero vos ¿para qué?

\- Solo déjame ir a hablar con ella y revisa las otras fotos las de PSIC …

\- Mira Ted – comenzó a decir, un Jeff ya más calmado que antes – solo estamos reteniéndote para que no digan que somos injustos, no existe una conspiración con la compañía de luz de Nueva york, y esto… – le arrojó la fotografía – es un condimento excelente

\- Cállate idiota – explotó Kelso

\- Huhhot – se burló Jeff – ¿alguien está de malas porque necesita a su moreno pasión?

Todos los demás se rieron y mientras se codeaban regodeándose de alegría se salían de la comisaria para burlarse con un cigarro en la mano. Los agentes de la luz me están persiguiendo, lo imitaban con una voz graciosa. Corran por sus vidas.

\- ¡Vete al demonio Jeff! ¡Estúpido Ted!

Kelso se quedó sentado un rato sin moverse con la cabeza recargada en el muro de fondo, pensando en donde iba a atinar a vomitar cuando llegara el momento y luego miró la fotografía reconociendo su propia culpabilidad.

\- Vaya mierda en la que nos metimos – dijo para sí mismo.

"…Y ya está preparado el escenario…" – decía una voz en la radio – "… todo listo para la reunión del congreso de la CVN en el auditorio de PairteSolem el día de mañana en punto de las 15:00, todos estamos muy emocionado por la visita del nuevo alcalde, aunque no así lo protestantes del canon festival que se celebraría en el auditorio, se rumorea que el concierto se llevara a acabo a un lado del edificio a modo de protesta, con el propósito de interrumpir las discusiones comerciales y diferentes negociaciones que tendrán lugar dentro del edificio, los colaboradores del staff informaron que de ser cierto habría que llegar a un acuerdo con…"

\- ¿PairteSolem? – repitió Kelso con un dolor en el pecho – ¡Ted! – gritó Kelso - ¡Ted!

\- ¿Qué pasa Ted? – asomo la cabeza Jeff - ¿ya te calmaste?

\- Sí, como sea – fingió Kelso – oye, ven, dime un cosa, una cosa – dijo nervioso - ¿Qué van a hacer mañana en el PairteSolem?

\- ¿Qué? ¿La reunión en Manhattan? No sé, ¿a quién le importa?

\- A mí – indicó él

\- Pff a ¿sí? ¿desde cuándo?

\- Déjame salir y …

\- No puedes acercarte a tu esposa – le advirtió Jeff mientras buscaba la llave- y tienes que prometer que… - pero antes de que terminara de abrirla Kelso le soltó un golpe en la cara y Jeff cayó noqueado en el suelo.

Kelso salió corriendo cuando tuvo la menor oportunidad y cogió la patrulla sin pedirla siquiera.

\- ¡Oye! – le gritó Martínez - ¡No te vayas!

\- ¡Lo siento! – se justificó él - ¡la devolveré! ¡volveré más tarde!

\- ¡imbécil! – le dijo alguien pero Kelso ya estaba camino al departamento de Fez

Kelso iba susurrando muchas cosas, entre las que se podían entender sucesiones en patrones exactos cada tantos minutos: _Eric, teléfono, Fez, número equivocado, PairteSolem, pastillas, uniformes, cartas, PairteSolem, uniformes, pastillas, uniformes, cartas, número equivocado, Fez, Eric, PairteSolem, uniformes, fotografías, Eric, número equivocado, teléfono, pastillas, uniformes, PairteSolem, cartas, Eric, uniformes, pastillas, uniformes, están en la fotografía, la fotografía, Fez… _

Por fin pudo llegar al lugar y entró como loco rompiendo la puerta porque se olvidó de las llaves pero tenía mucha urgencia. _Fez, Eric, uniformes, pastillas, uniformes_. Siguió murmurando. _En el auditorio, Eric tiene que estar…_

\- ¡Mierda! – gritaba volteando los muebles - ¿Dónde está esa foto?

Vio el teléfono por el rabillo del ojo y se giró con pasos agrestes.

\- ¿Hola? – respondió una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

\- Con Eric forman por favor – habló Kelso

\- El ya no vive aquí, lo siento… - se escuchó decir a Jenny

\- No por favor… espere – insistió Kelso – es urgente, es de vida o muerte… ¿podrías decirme por favor? ¿dónde está por favor? ¿o algo? ¿sí? ¿por, por favor?

\- Lo siento yo no…

\- Por favor señorita ¡Es una emergencia! – se alteró Kelso gritando

\- Es que no sé dónde – intentó excusarse Jenny

\- ¡Por favor! – presionó él

\- Bien, bien… bueno… mañana – inquirió ella – sé dónde estará mañana, no sé si le sirva de algo la información….

\- ¡Sí! – vocifero emocionado el chico

\- viajó a Manhattan para la reunión del congreso que…

De repente todas las conexiones encajaban, y su sentido de alarma se encendió con un gesto horrorizado plantado en el rostro. No estaba seguro de cómo ni de porqué pero algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder y si no se daba prisa, todo estaría jodido.

\- ¡Mierda! – gritó

\- ¿perdón?

\- ¿PairteSolem?

\- ¿qué?

\- ¿en el auditorio de PairteSolem?

\- Ah… creo – dijo ella

\- Nada, disculpa – se justificó Kelso – disculpa, gracias, adiós

\- Él estará… ok

Se tiró en la boca una pastilla sagrada para calmarse las ansias y luchando contra el impulso de reírse como idiota se puso a buscar las llaves para cerrar antes de irse. Aunque de todas formas acababa de romper la chapa. _Eric, teléfono, Fez, número equivocado, PairteSolem, pastillas, uniformes, cartas, PairteSolem, uniformes, pastillas, uniformes, cartas, número equivocado, Fez, Eric, PairteSolem, uniformes, fotografía, auditorio a las 3. _

Kelso tomó todo lo que pudo de la caja del PSIC que le enviaron a Fez y corrió con mucho prisa sintiendo como se le desmoronaban las manos por los nervios. El sudor le recorría por todo el cuerpo y la sensación rabiosa en el estómago que se tiene cuando a uno se le viene un mal presentimiento no se le escapaba. Esperaba poder llegar a tiempo, al menos no llegar lo suficientemente tarde como para ya no poder decir que llegó temprano, aunque en el fondo no sabía porque y por lo tanto no podría ofrecerles una explicación de conseguir su cometido. Por primera vez, necesitaba hablar con ese señor, del que todos hablaban en la iglesia, esperaba que el señor tuviera ganas de escucharlo.

Kelso conducía por un tramo largo de carretera en medio de la oscuridad, y mientras tanto, en un hotel persa de las afueras de Manhattan, Eric descansaba a medias con un temblor moribundo y el sudor envolviéndole el cuerpo hasta por detrás de la sabana. De pronto saltó con un movimiento brusco y despertó de golpe tratando de buscar oxígeno para darse cuenta de que solo se trataba de una pesadilla, y todo hubiera parado allí si las pesadillas de Eric fueran como las de todos, solo un sueño. Pero Eric sabía que sus sueños nunca eran simples cuentos engañosos de su mente en vigilia reducida, sino realidades que él era incapaz de controlar. Visiones que generaban hechos, hechos fatídicos en su mayoría, y este no era la excepción, y ahora Eric estaba llorando por eso, porque Eric, había soñado con su propia muerte.


	13. Chapter 13

**6\. El día de la sed cristiana y la colisión. Parte 1. **

_(Eric 9: 23 am)_

Eric no durmió bien después de tener ese sueño, aunque sí que se quedó dormido, y por eso mismo se despertó tarde y corrió mucho para llegar a tiempo. Aparcó el vista cruiser en el foro y subió corriendo por la escalera, porque en el ascensor había un letrero que decía que no funcionaba, pero en el camino se topó con el electricista y volvió a bajar tras darse cuenta de que ya funcionaba. Estuvo platicando con el sujeto sobre su empleo y sobre porque llegó tarde, y aunque a menudo todo esto le servía para distraerse, en esta ocasión solo podía sentir el sudor frio recorriéndole por zonas bastante privadas en un ergo incómodo y poco higiénico.

El ascensor se abrió y Eric se despidió del contratista de luz. Corrió por medio pasillo y luego entró en el foro equivocado, corrió de vuelta al piso de abajo y ya los últimos escalones los rodó cuesta abajo. Si alguien lo hubiera visto y quisiera preguntar, hubiera dicho, como excusa, que su propósito era llegar más rápido. Pero cuando por fin llegó, tuvo una mala sensación de desánimo, primero le dio el asiento a una anciana y luego tuvo que regalarle su gafete a un niño pequeño que estaba vestido con la bandera solo para que dejara de preguntarle cosas estúpidas sobre su peinado. Por fin se acomodó en un asiento ni tan cerca para ser notado, ni tan lejos como para ser olvidado, cuando de pronto alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo a su nuevo amigo el contratista saliendo del lugar y despidiéndose con la mano y con una gran, gran, gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_(Fez 12:46 pm)_

Fez estaba parado en el borde del edificio, mirando hacia abajo donde se encontraba un lejano estacionamiento, con mucha "calma". Una voz en el radio escondido dentro de su oído izquierdo le decía que bajara de allí de un salto, si así lo prefería. El calor de sus manos era remplazado por el constante deseo de llorar, y aunque sabía que estaba sólo y que definitivamente no había nadie a su alrededor, se sentía observado.

Una noción falsa de lo que parecía ser un grito le llamó la atención, Fez giró la cabeza y al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio porque no pudo controlar su cuerpo que se cayó para el otro lado. Cuando Fez estuvo seguro de que todos sus órganos se le amontonaron en el estómago, dejo escapar un alarido por el que una enfermera se acercó por fin para averiguar si se encontraba en buen estado.

Pero cuando ella llegó, Fez ya no se encontraba allí. El extranjero, desapareció del hospital a las 12:45 pm después del turno de la enfermera Felicia. Cuando estaba por irse a su casa para el almuerzo, y es que había estado comprando obsequios para sus hijos pequeños con el propósito de premiar sus buenas calificaciones. Pero en un atardecer de locos a veces los locos, desaparecen.

_(Donna 15:16 pm)_

Donna llevaba un buen rato mirando el reloj, se había puesto su mejor traje para el encuentro con su antiguo amante que no parecía tener la intención de aparecerse por el lugar. El ROOS era un edifico tranquilo a esa hora, aunque la gente se amotinaba en la sala de cine contigua al aparador donde estaba sentada sobre la yernera de una cafetería. La vista hacia el PairteSolem era impresionante, los testigos ansiosos comenzaban a rodear el lugar con ganas de participar en el chisme. Algunas personas tenían ganas de husmear y se paseaban por enfrente solo para notar la inscripción del canon festival junto al gran edificio.

Un hombre de barba larga y tupida la miraba con morbo mientras ella se acomodaba los defectos de la falda, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y se movió intranquila del lugar. Donna se puso a pensar en los conciertos del canon festival y en lo mucho que preferiría estar ahí abajo en lugar de estar en auditorio con la CVN. Después de todo era un homenaje de rebeldía y más que nada, buena música para incentivar al congreso a irse mucho a la mierda.

Muchos dejaban sus burlas y se iban diciendo que era la causa más increíble del mundo y otros tantos la criticaban, pero Donna solo observaba en silencio y con suficientes nervios en la punta del cuello. Miró su reloj y escuchó que el alcalde estaba por llegar al auditorio. Donna podía estar muy enamorada, confundida y nostálgica pero antes de eso, era una periodista y su trabajo básicamente consistía en estar ahí para el momento en el que el desgraciado se atuviera a entrar en el congreso. Así que Donna abandonó la cafetería y se dirigió al auditorio.

_(Jackie 17:41 pm)_

Jackie estaba despertando de su siesta vespertina en medio de la carretera, a su lado, su novio Cave le sonreía tarareando una canción. El letrero del canon festival alcanzaba a verse desde lejos pero la gente que ya estaba llenando el lugar, los obligó a rodear el estacionamiento buscando un lugar para quedarse allí. Cave se bajó del auto para bajar la hielera y algunas otras cosas que habían guardado en la parte trasera. Jackie estaba impresionada y maravillada con la idea de que las personas no parecieran reparar en su presencia ni indicarle lo que tenía que hacer.

Por primera vez en dos años se sentía parte de algo grande, y no solo como la sirvienta. Les tomó un par de horas acercarse al escenario y al principio Jackie ni siquiera lo estaba disfrutando, pero luego de un buen tramo, cuando comenzaba a anochecer, Jackie pudo darse cuenta de que había algo extraño en el sonido poseído de una guitarra en particular. Sin querer se fue alejando de Cave andando a paso lento entre la multitud y siguiendo la música sin perder la concentración. No reparó en la gente o en el llamado de su novio que la buscaba y tenía la mirada fija en el escenario.

Jackie se detuvo cuando consiguió ver desde su pequeña altura a todos los integrantes de la banda de turno, una voz ligera que sobresalía entre las otras la llamaba a susurros desesperados en medio de una oscuridad inhumana. El olor a sudor y cerveza se combinó en el aire, y entonces pudo sentir el humo libre recorriendo por su cabello suelto. Había una embriagadora sensación de alivio en aquello, una promesa que anestesiaba las culpas muertas que solo se encontraba en la esencia de Steven Hyde. El guitarrista estaba parado en el costado del escenario con una pierna sobre el amplificador y las gafas a medio tronquillo de su nariz humeante. Con esa expresión que siempre le hacía pensar a Jackie que todo estaría bien.

_(Kelso 23:37 pm)_

El cuerpo de Michael Kelso fue encontrado a las 23:36 pm del día viernes. Entre sus pertenencias se encontraban una linterna, dos fotografías y un maletín con dinero. El medico dijo que se trataba de una sobredosis, pero la muerte no fue provocada por este hecho, de hecho, Kelso seguía con vida, y cuando la policía estatal le dio encuentro, susurraba cosas extrañas en desorden mientras su cuerpo se revolcaba debajo de la camioneta y se derramaba espuma espesa desde su boca. Kelso había pasado una frontera libre sin detenerse, cuatro millas más atrás de su destino había tenido una crisis de ansiedad que le costó el control del vehículo que conducía, y pese a que los testigos no quisieron involucrarse algunos dijeron que estuvo tratando de irse pidiendo a la gente "que lo lleven con un hombre llamado Eric Forman, o que lo entierren con él"


	14. Chapter 14

**7\. Viernes ad hominem.**

Hoy aprendí que los hombres son peligrosos. Que los hombres son una basura, que los hombres tienen alas, pero que ellos, no lo saben. Que por la noche hay telarañas zurdas que bajan la voz para cruzar por la alfombra y asfixiarte. Hoy aprendí que aprender no es tan importante como los hombres, porque los hombres son peligrosos. Si un hombre te pisa, morirás. Si un hombre te dispara, morirás. Pero si un hombre te encuentra; porque te encontrará en dondequiera que te escondas; se te caerán las alas, las de hombre, las que tienen los hombres que vuelan. De los pocos que saben que tienen alas y que aprendieron a volar. Hoy aprendí que eres peligroso, porque eres un hombre.

Me atrevo a decir que los hombres me provocan asco y que si no fuera por ellos; nosotros, los otros hombres, no tendríamos miedo. Pero el miedo es natural, el miedo es necesario siempre. Siempre hay que ser miedoso, porque el miedo hace que uno sepa cuando algo puede llegar a ser peligroso. El miedo lo aleja a uno de ese peligro, el miedo nos aleja de los hombres. Pero los hombres no son malos, sólo son peligrosos y el peligro está por todas partes: en un libro, en la calle y en las telarañas. En los edificios altos, bajo las sabanas propias y hasta en las canciones, en algunas canciones como ésta.

_No parece ser una competencia cuando se trata de ti, pero todo se trata de ti. Atrévete a decir que estoy equivocado, que no hubieras salido de la tierra sin mí, pero todos somos tierra, nena y eso es lo primero que tengo para decir. No se trata de una competencia cuando parece hablar de ti. No quiero tener que darme la vuelta, porque si lo hago, volveré al mismo montón de tierra para no tener que verte. No quiero darme la vuelta, no estoy equivocado sobre la muerte, sobre la tierra que tengo para deshacerme de ti. Deshacerme. Deshacerme de ti. _

_Atrévete a decir que estoy equivocado, cuando se trata de competir, cuando se trata de tierra, incluso cuando solo se trata de morir, todo se trata de ti. Siempre de ti. Deshacerme de ti. Todo siempre se trata de ti. Estoy compitiendo por ti, estoy en la tierra, debajo de la tierra y me muero por ti, deshaciéndome. Estoy dándome la vuelta y todo se trata de ti. Si me desentierran, nena, que me den la vuelta, para que puedas besarme el trasero, nena. Que me lleven hacia a ti, siempre se trató de ti. Se trata de ti. ¿Estoy equivocado?_

Te voy a contar porque estas equivocado "Tú no eres absolutamente nada", "Estás solo", "No tienes nada que perder". Aquellos fueron los argumentos más convincentes que Jack utilizó para obligar a Hyde a volver a tocar con GRASSHOPPER & THE DOLL. Nunca se esforzó por disculparse, y a decir verdad, no tenía por qué. Hyde había sido el verdadero responsable de la separación.

Pese a todo esto, él, originalmente, también había sido el responsable de que la banda prosperara, de que tuviera nombre y hasta de la letra de muchas de las canciones como la de antes. _"¿Estoy equivocado?"_ y por eso habían ido a buscarlo. _"¿Estoy equivocado?"_ Era sencilla, y también hablaba de alguien, aunque nadie sabía de quien. Pero algunos si sabemos o ¿estoy equivocado? Y es que algo le pasaba al joven Steven Hyde cuando escuchaba música, pues parecía no necesitar nada más para ponerse de buen humor.

Cuando Hyde estaba de buen humor, todo salía bien y según lo planeado. La gente los vitoreaba, sus vidas eran un poquito menos miserables y hasta los días lluviosos se convertían en una fiesta para la banda. Pero Steven nunca había estado de acuerdo con algunas de las políticas de su grupo. Las clásicas reglas básicas para la convivencia de cualquier agrupación que incluyen entre otras tantas y por supuesto respectivamente dependientes del sumo de la organización en general, la comprensión, y GRASSHOPER & THE DOLL, nunca logró comprender a Steven Hyde.

\- _No parece ser una competencia cuando se trata de ti_ – cantaba Sony – _deja que me dé la vuelta ¡Déjame darme la vuelta! _

Hyde se reía observándola por la rejilla de luz que resultaba de la puerta entre abierta y que permitía el paso de una vista sospechosa hacia la cama. Mientras mantenía la concentración en la dirección en la que apuntaba su chorro de orina, parado frente al excusado. Rápidamente volvió a la habitación y se arrojó sobre la chica.

\- ¿Te conté cuando le dije a Jack que estaba usando su camiseta, porque se le olvidó en mi cama?

Sony rodó los ojos y se descubrió el torso desnudo para incitar a su acompañante.

\- ¿Te conté cuando Jack me preguntó, por qué usabas la camiseta que él mismo, dejó en mi cama?

\- Tu cama – se tambaleó sobre ella – mi cama – le dijo - ¿a quién le importa?

\- A mi… porque mi cama puede ser tu cama, pero… – hizo una larga pausa para besarlo – … tú no tienes una para compartirla conmigo

El chico levantó una ceja y entrecerró los parpados con una expresión sarcástica de fastidio

\- De todas maneras… Yo nunca compartiría mi cama contigo – se burló Hyde irguiendo la espalda para montarse sobre la chica.

\- Si tuvieras una – agregó Sony

\- Si tuviera una…

\- ¿Ah no? – se quejó ella con un voz melosa y picara

\- No – dijo Hyde

\- ¿Y eso porque?

\- Porque ese es el lugar de Jack – Se regodeó Steven

Hyde comenzó una rutina de besos aleatorios entre los senos de su amante y su cuello. Después se dedicó a trabajar con sus manos entre los muslos de la mujer que se encontraba gimiendo por debajo de él. Algunas veces el juego previo al sexo era tan aburrido que Hyde terminaba perdiendo el interés, pero es esa ocasión estaba listo para tener un buen día, un día de ganadores, un concierto memorable, como cada vez que se subió a un escenario antes de ese día. Aunque por supuesto, nunca después de él.

(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

Luego de esperar tras las cortinas unas cuantas horas presumiblemente largas, Hyde se dio permiso de sentarse a descansar. Había estado afinándose la garganta con algunos ejercicios simples que siempre utilizaban Jack, Buz, y Chip, el geniecillo. La chica Zen, como le gustaba decirle a Sony, estaba puliéndole las botas a su novio Jack y los chicos se encargaban de hacer bromas sarnosas con tal de aplacar los nervios que fungían de cosquillas para los cuatro.

\- Cuando terminen esos imbéciles – decía Jack masticando su tabaco – vamos a darle

Estaba envolviendo algo que se robó de las otras carpas y escondiéndolo en su bolsillo.

\- No comas tantas ansias, niño. – decía el viejo Buz, tallándose las manos para equilibrar la tensión – allá afuera hay mucho ruido, y Steven no estuvo ensayando con nosotros como por tres días

Luego nadie supo por qué se puso a carraspear con una flema.

\- No es como que vayan a echarnos por tocar mal ¿o sí? – preguntó Chip

\- No – contestó Jack de mala gana

\- Pero si lo arruinas... – comentó Sony pegada a la batería de Buz – ...no nos invitarán al siguiente

–Vamos a enseñarles quién manda – decía Jack concentrado solamente en sus propias palabras. Quizá con el propósito de creérselas

\- Cuando terminemos aquí – sugirió Chip – deberíamos ir a comer algo. No pasé a desayunar porque los nervios me dan nauseas – y comenzó pasarse la lengua por los dientes rascándose la panza – que sean unas hamburguesas ¿No?

\- No sé, maestro. No creo que ayunar ayude mucho con las náuseas – le dijo Hyde – pero si te sirve de algo, deje una prueba de embarazo en mi bolso.

Jack fue el único que se abstuvo de reírse de la broma, porque estaba escuchando cómo el presentador, despedía al grupo que se encontraba en el escenario. Zen estaba sonriéndole a Hyde, porque pensaba que su novio estaba muy ocupado para notarlo pero por accidente, en esta ocasión, y por primera vez desde que formaron la banda, Jack se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Qué demonios le ves? - le dijo a ella

Hyde se sobresaltó por el comentario de su amigo, pero la chica intentó disimular repitiendo el chiste de Hyde para que Jack se enterara.

\- Una prueba de embarazo, para las náuseas del geniecillo… – explicó ella

\- Buena esa – dijo Jack ya recuperado de su intimación – ¿Tienes un bolso, Steven?

El hombre con el afro esbozó una sonrisa y le enseñó su propia lengua mientras hacía figuritas con los dedos. Algunos se rieron mientras se pasaba el dedo por el bigote.

\- No puedo trabajar sin el – se burlaba

\- Además cargas una prueba de embarazo ¿No? – lo provocaba Jack – ¿Te da mucho miedo quedar embarazado porqué eres una zorra? – Jack se sonrió, pero el viejo lo interrumpió

\- Zorra o no, es el mejor guitarrista que pudimos conseguir – interfirió Buz con una gran sonrisa y Hyde, que era siempre esquivo ante los comentarios agradables sobre su persona, fingió que no lo escuchó.

(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

La noche estaba comenzando a caer y la calma desvelaba las luces de la nueva vida nocturna que se esparcía entre las cabezas de casi 2,000 personas que se encontraban debajo del escenario aplaudiendo. Los chicos temblaban detrás, junto a su caravana, y cuando fue la hora de subir por esas escaleras entre los encargados del staff, Hyde dejó escapar un suspiro que le provocó las burlas de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Nervioso, saltamontes? – le preguntó Chip adelantándolo en la formación para subir al escenario – No hay problema, es lo de siempre, afro - le dió una palmada en el hombro - Solo rockea.

\- Steven – lo detuvo Jack – Conecta tu amplificador a mi entrada, necesito las capas de Chip

\- Claro, hombre – le contestó él

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Creo que estoy embarazado – Se burló – No desaparecen las nauseas

Zen miró a los chicos y se tocó la nariz en señal de una risa armónica

\- Eres la mejor guitarra con la que he tocado – Le presionó el hombro con un agradable golpe – No tienes que preocuparte por los otros, no están tan mal

Hyde volvió a sonreír a medias, mientras evadía el contacto físico con su amiga. No le gustaba la tensión cariñosa que se formaba con sus camaradas luego de unos años de convivencia. Incluso, cuando pasaba el tiempo en el sótano de Eric, solía poner una silla aparte del sofá sólo para no tener que compartir el asiento con alguien más. Estaba puesto así de manera estratégica, y aunque por supuesto nadie hubiera tenido que notarlo, porque todos los que lo conocían, y a menudo los también los demás, terminaban por darse cuenta de cómo rehuía de la mejor forma posible al contacto con los que más lo querían; estar con él, rodeando su espacio personal, era más que un privilegio y todo un logro personal para los pocos que podían considerarse sus amigos.

\- Por eso damas y caballeros recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al nuevo Abram M1 revolucionario del rock and roll ¡GRASSHOPER & THE DOLL!

El bullicio del pópulo congregado era tan grande, que Hyde no podía escuchar la voz de Jack ordenando la pista, algo que de seguro sería de vital importancia más adelante. Sin embargo estuvo pensando que se trataba de otra frase motivadora sacada de la película de Rambo, por lo que estuvo agradecido de no haber tenido que dar con una respuesta más atinada que asentir con la cabeza.

Hyde adoraba la música y la gente estaba haciendo un coro con sus propios gritos, sin embargo tenía que reconocer que nunca había estado en un lugar tan grande, sintiéndose tan pequeño, y oliendo su propio humo, cómo si se estuviera derramando por toda su ropa. La fuerza con la que alcanzaba a sobresalir de esa cueva, un refugio personal donde pocos lo escuchaban tocar y de vez en cuando hacían coro de la letra, lo estaba rompiendo. Y de repente los nervios se le dispararon al cuello empapado con sudor.

Mientras afinaba su guitarra, constantemente tenía que pasarse las manos por debajo de las gafas para quitarse el sudor del rostro, y el ruido era tan insoportable que le dieron ganas de taparse los oídos y volver a su camioneta. Podía notar como Buz se acomodaba las mangas cuchicheando algo en forma de conversación con Zen. Y la distancia entre todos los integrantes de la banda desconcertaba a Steven y reventaba la pequeña burbuja de su zona de confort. Una que yacía en una carpa vieja y pequeña a la que estaba tan acostumbrado. Jack había tomado el micrófono y se estaba acomodando los cables cuando Chip le hizo señas del otro lado para conseguir su atención.

\- ¿QUÉ? – gritó Hyde pero por más que intentó escucharlo, no pudo

Chip movía los labios muy rápido y caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

\- ¿QUÉ? – volvió a preguntar Hyde, pero de nuevo no pudo escucharlo

Jack tenía mucho espacio para moverse, pero estaba atrapado en un circuito básico de cables, que Hyde supúso que el chico estableció para auto limitarse en un escenario tan grande. A él también se lo parecía. Hasta ese momento habían estado tocando en escenarios de pista redonda: restaurantes, bares, bares un poquito más grandes, hasta en la misma calle y las plazas municipales, pero nunca en un hipódromo tan monstruoso.

\- ¡VA A TENER QUE SER UNA HAMBURGUESA MUY GRANDE! - por fin alcanzó a escuchar a Chip

Hyde comenzó a reírse y aquello le genero un tanto de confianza que utilizó para mirar a su amante de reojo y corroborar que estaba todo en orden, aunque con una mayor distancia. De esta manera ganó todavía más comodidad y logró hacerle una seña a Jack para que supiera que estaba listo.

\- ¡Buenas noches Manhattan! – saludó él y la multitud vitoreó su atrevimiento – ¿Cómo están? Estamos aquí reunidos el día de hoy, para darles un mensaje a todos esos hombres de traje que están allá adentro, tomándose un café bien caliente y negro, decidiendo sobre nuestro maldito futuro, sin nuestro puto consentimiento.

Entonces las masas alborotaron sus presencias con mucha bulla por el discurso de Jack.

\- Venimos a demostrarles que no pueden, ni tienen nuestro permiso para hacer lo que se les dé la gana con nuestros sindicatos, con nuestro trabajadores y con nuestra música ¡¿Quieren oír música?!

La multitud aplaudió

\- No los escucho haciendo ruido ¡¿Quieren oírla?!

La gente estalló de nuevo y Hyde soltó una risita presumida y satisfecha.

\- ¡Eso les trajimos hoy! ¡Muñecas, y saltamontes! Denle un jalón, porque ésta es… ¡MÚSICA PARA USTEDES!

\- ¡MÚSICA! – se escuchó gritar al resto de la banda al unísono

Por alguna razón cuando Hyde acercó su boca al micrófono y emitió el primer sonido desde su garganta, le pareció que el resultado no era ni siquiera parecido a lo que el recordaba identificar como su propia voz. Luego empezó a toser mientras Buz marcaba el compás golpeando las batucas contra el re y el humo con sabor a marihuana se le escapó por la nariz. Hyde siguió el movimiento del pie izquierdo de Jack, como siempre, porque así no lograría perderse y cuando se dio cuenta, sus dedos se estaban moviendo casi por presión automática.

A veces su guitarra cobraba vida propia y a él, le había parecido divertido bautizarla "poseída" por esa misma razón. En esa ocasión las cosas pasaron muy a prisa, el viento soplaba muy fuerte y rápido. Pero luego ya no soplaba y ni siquiera había aire en el sitio. Hyde sentía como sus venas se desinflaban y se desesperaba en busca de ese oxigeno que es tan vital para todos los hombres. Las luces subían a medida que caía la noche y con las voces se disipaban sus ideas y se le ocupaba la cabeza de otras tantas, como el sonido de la melodía.

\- _Y en el sofá se encuentra un gato…_ – Hyde escuchaba la voz de Jack alejándose muy despacio y lo visualizaba fuera del espacio como un globo rojo flotando en medio de una tormenta.

El sonido de sus cuerdas se agudizó, la percusión rebotó en un eco grave y profundo y entonteces pudo sentir como se le erizaba la piel. El mundo se dio la vuelta tan rápido que se le revolvió el estómago y quiso vomitar.

\- _Aun sin ti… _ – cantaba con poca gracia, intentando articular las palabras correctas

Pero el cuerpo es un mecanismo mágico y hasta cómico y a veces puede parecer que hace cosas sin sentido, y otras tantas que siente cosas de más. Por eso cuando Hyde sintió la mirada profunda de una sóla persona entre la multitud, sintió que se le apachurraba la cara en una expresión de verdadero malestar estomacal. Siguió moviendo los ojos en todas las direcciones tratando de no intimidarse por el movimiento de las olas apaciguadas, en el ritmo de la melodía. Poseída, le contraía las falanges aprovechándose de la presión que estaba poniendo sobre las cuerdas.

De alguna manera inevitable, tuvo que devolver la vista a sus dedos, para regalarse un poco de paz. De nuevo pasó a sentirlo. Así que, tirando en contra de sus propias advertencias estomacales, revoloteó las pupilas con los parpados entrecerrados y divisó entre el público un rostro, cínicamente, familiar. Más familiar que sus recuerdos, que su tacto en una dura lápida de piedra, o que el oro en el bolsillo de cualquier desconocido.

(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

Posó entonces los ojos sobre la camarera y sintió como sus dedos dejaban de deslizarse poco a poco sobre las cuerdas. Las pupilas se le apagaban luego de estallarle dentro y esparcirse por fuera de sus gafas, todo con el objeto de desmentir su extraña visión. Y de repente ya no sintió dolor, angustia o extrañeza. Ya no había miedo, duda o confusión. Su mente demandaba la atención de la realidad, pero el resto de su cuerpo no quiso participar porque sufrió una parálisis instantánea, y aunque hubiera querido luchar en su contra, no podría recomponerse.

Con una visión borrosa y reseca por el humo, su mente dibujó una perfecta compostura de Jacqueline Burkhart desde su reflejo mejor guardado. Ahí parada, en medio de la gente que seguía en movimiento, ignorando la explosión interna de los dos espectros. Y aunque por su tamaño era difícil de distinguir, Steven nunca perdió el enfoque una vez que lo tuvo. Y lo que es más, no pudo seguir tocando o cerrar la boca; ni siquiera alcanzó a comprender lo que estaba pasando porque su cerebro no adelantaba los hechos luego de haber permeado la imagen.

Jacqueline Beullah Burkhart permanecía inerte, de pie contra la realidad. Con esos grandes ojos adheridos a los suyos, y con el rostro lleno de confusión. Segundos fueron suficientes para que Hyde hiciera un recuentro de los hechos, detallando cada rincón de la chica: ojeras profundas, cabello maltratado, labios resecos y marcas de maquillaje barato en partes de la piel en las que normalmente no hallarías un sólo descuido suyo. El chico se dio cuenta de que su cabello estaba siendo redirigido por el viento, y fue por ésta razón que pudo notar antes que todos los demás que algo extraño le sucedía al aire.

Hyde estaba impresionado, tan sorprendido que parecía perder la noción de su alrededor y la permanencia de los objetos. Su guitarra se resbalaba del soporte y no estaba seguro de querer hacer algo para impedir que se le cayera. Su corazón había palpitado tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta del momento exacto en el que dejó de respirar y las luces a su alrededor ensordecieron el todo, dejando un fondo negro alrededor de la mujer de los grandes ojos. De todas las demás personas que se agitaban a su alrededor, ninguna había sido capaz de recuperar su movilidad absoluta. Ahora, frente a los ojos de Steven, todo se quebraba mucho más lento, de lo que pudo suponer, se estaba moviendo en realidad.

Se le cayó la estabilidad hasta los pies, justo donde era imposible de alcanzar sin despegar la vista de la chica y él, claramente, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero el temblor de su cuerpo entero había desaparecido al mismo tiempo que el oxígeno. Y el mundo cantaba a gritos donde solo podía ver esa figura inquieta que, como un fantasma vengativo, le devolvía la impresión parpadeando muy lento. El sonido comenzó a dañarse sufriendo las consecuencias de su ausencia, pero para el muchacho, el tiempo se había detenido. Para ese momento ya había perdido la facultad de respirar correctamente y un vacío sinuoso había golpeado en el fondo de su estómago con una fuerza punzante que le estaba estrujando el pecho contra los pulmones.

Hyde estaba teniendo un sueño impresionante, pero fue a despertarse de mala gana, cuando un golpe franco contra el pavimento le regresó sus otros sentidos, y vio como un pedazo de asfalto se despegaba con el impacto y se levantaba sobre las cabezas de algunos de los espectadores. Fueron solo unos segundos de diferencia pero cuando despertó del todo, otros pedazos habían pasado rozándole la cara y habían chocado contra algunas personas de la audiencia con tal fuerza que les aplastaron el cuerpo completo, tronándolo en burbujas de sangre con pedazos de cráneos huecos, ahora esparcidos, por todo el suelo.

(-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-)

Hyde tragó saliva sin perder de vista a Jackie y obligó, sin saber cómo, a sus piernas para que salieran de la maña petrificada en la que nadaba y le permitieran correr en su encuentro. Entonces, en un estruendoso abrir y cerrar de ojos, un cable golpeó contra la pista. El fuego subió por la carpa y una pequeña explosión pasó a quebrar gran parte del suelo que estaba pisando. Un auto salió volando y arrastró varios pedazos de las personas mientras se escuchaban gritos horrorizados y una barra prendida de metal caía sobre su lado izquierdo y estallaba en pedacitos. Steven fue arrastrado por las placas envueltas en llamas y, a penas titubeante pero no tan mal herido, echó a correr entre la multitud buscando con un deseo casi eclesiásticamente religioso, que su amigo de la gran barba existiera y le permitiera llegar hasta a Jackie.

Las personas corrían para todas partes pero lejos del lugar y Hyde alcanzó a ver como Jackie corría hacia él también; acercándose a las pistas, todavía encendidas con fuego vivo. Sus piernas no podían ir más rápido y cuando había brincado del tablón del escenario se había lastimado los tobillos. Pero estaba decidido a alcanzarla, soltando empujones a los que se le atravesaban y pisando a algunas personas que estaban en el suelo. Llevaba el corazón en la boca y el humo oscuro que se estaba tragando, lo obligaba a jadear escupiendo saliva por el esfuerzo. Todo con el afán de adelantar sus propias capacidades y alcanzar a Jackie. Si la gente seguía corriendo alrededor de ella y en un sentido contrario, como era evidente, ella se caería y todos la pisarían.

\- ¡STEVEN! – gritaba la chica, que como era delgada, tenía problemas para retar el sentido en el que todos los demás se estaban moviendo

Pero Hyde no podía llegar. Miraba de reojo a la gente mientras, el sonido de varias explosiones, provocaba las alarmas en su cuerpo y más partes del edificio del PairteSolem se les venían encima. Hyde tuvo que luchar con el sentimiento de duda cuando alcanzó a ver un pedazo del ventanal del auditorio sobre el abdomen abierto de su amigo Buz en medio del escenario. Pero su cerebro todavía no podía entender lo que estaba pasando y lo único que le importaba era llegar a su refugio.

Jackie representaba un refugio para él, porque sabía que cuando la tuviera en sus brazos ya no le tendría miedo a nada, ni siquiera la muerte. No había nada en el mundo capaz de arrebatarle a su chica de los brazos, él no lo permitiría. Porque al final, todo siempre era sobre ella, todo era para ella y por ella, y haría cualquier cosa por esa muñeca.

\- ¡JACKIE! – chillaba Hyde y corría entre la multitud con creces de frustración e impotencia

\- ¡STEVEN! – gritaba la camarera, pero las personas la empujaban y ella luchaba para mantenerse de pie

\- ¡JACKIE!

\- ¡STEVEN!

Hyde sentía que su garganta iba a explotar, no le quedaba voz para luchar contra la furia de los gritos acongojados del resto de la gente. La multitud echaba a cuestas la vida, y podía olerse el hedor de la desesperación, y la carne quemada entre la sangre regada por el suelo. Pero Hyde estaba concentrado en un solo aroma, uno que lo perseguía a diario durante sus sueños más indecentes y hasta los más lúcidos. Que lo acompañaba a la cama y lo arropaba todas las noches sin necesidad de pedirlo. El aroma de un recuerdo escaso que llevaba atorado en el pecho desde hacía muchos años, cuando estaba seguro de que nada, podía hacerle tanto daño a esa niña, como se lo había hecho él.

\- STEVEN – gritó Jackie cuando su voz se quebró y quedó aplastada bajo el impacto de un empujón que la derribó al suelo

Desde allí Jackie podía ver como las personas huían despavoridas con llanto y sangre en sus rostros. Las piernas largas de todos que le desgraciaban el espacio para respirar. Sintió que estaba jodida porque recibió muchos golpes y quiso endurecer el abdomen para que, el peso de las personas que estaban pasando sobre ella, no fuera a arrebatarle el poco aire que le quedaba guardado en el pecho. Pero un hombre le aplastó la cabeza de reprente y recibió muchas patadas en diversas partes del cuerpo que ya de por si tenía entumidas. Entonces se barrió, sin alcanzar a cubrirse la cara del todo. Al al cabo de unos segundos, cuando pensaba que estaba perdida y la sangre de su propio rostro comenzaba a nublarle la visión, recibió un tirón hacía arriba. Hyde había empujado a la mayoría de los que se acercaban dándole tiempo para que se sentara y de esta forma, él pudiera recogerla del piso y abrazarla contra su cuerpo.

El corazón de la chica golpeaba contra el abdomen de Hyde y su respiración se había vuelto combustible casi quemado. Sus brazos servían de caparazón y a pesar de las lesiones en su cuerpo, nadie fue capaz de mover la firmeza del agarre, con la que el hombre del afro se estaba aferrando a su lugar, en medio de la hostilidad del pandemonio. El trayecto había sido tan largo como eterno y por fin tenía el aliento helado liberandose de su pecho con el alivio de un hogar gelido en el desierto.

(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

Cuando abrió los ojos para asegurarse de que Jackie no había muerto asfixiada por la fuerza del abrazo, pudo escuchar con claridad lo que los gritos decían.

\- Alguien ayúdeme por favor

\- ¡Josh! ¡no!

\- ¡Mi hija! ¡dios mío! ¡mi hija!

El dolor pronunciado de gargantas agudas y descompuestas por el horror lo obligaron a reaccionar y darse cuenta de que no estaban a salvo parados allí. Las lágrimas ácidas por el hervor de la sangre, no dejaban de salir por los enormes ojos de Jackie; ahora reducidos bajo los parpados amoratados. Pero Hyde sabía que era hora de interrumpir el abrazo y correr. El humo servía de velo para evitar que Hyde perdiera la compostura, pero sabía perfectamente que de poder ver con claridad lo que ocurría, se le helaría la sangre y no podría moverse más. Como les había pasado a muchos, que por esa razón ahora estaban muertos bajo algunos escombros y entre el fuego.

\- Jackie – habló Hyde, con una voz temblorosa que ni el mismo pudo reconocer – mírame Jackie ¡Mírame!

Pero Jackie estaba tan asustada que no podía abrir los ojos y tampoco dejaba de temblar.

\- Jackie, escúchame ¿sí? – le dijo él – mírame ¡Mírame!

La chica hizo un enorme esfuerzo por abrir los ojos pero todavía estaban tan llenos de lágrimas que le era imposible distinguir a su antiguo amante.

\- Escúchame ¿sí? Aquí estoy muñeca, tranquila, escúchame ¿sí? Solo escúchame – susurró – Muñeca… pon atención, Jackie – Rogaba él – Vamos hombre, escúchame

Hyde logró ver algunos cuerpos en el suelo y pasó la vista de largo para evitar el shock de la impresión.

\- Vamos a movernos ¿ok? Sólo un poco

Jackie negaba con la cabeza y volvía a refugiarse en el pecho de Hyde.

\- No, Jackie, vamos hombre… –Le suplicó – Escúchame… ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Tienes que abrirlos! ¡Vámonos!

Jackie no se movía y se aferraba a él con la uñas. Quería explicarle a Hyde que sus piernas no le respondían pero estaba tan asustada que no podía hablar.

\- Mírame ¡Jackie!– Hyde tomo el rostro de Jackie con sus dos manos y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que una de ellas estaba despedazada y se estaba deshaciendo entre coágulos de sangre.

\- No, n.., no n… , no, no puedo – Balbuceo Jackie – No m… me puedo mover

Hyde ignoró su mano y, con los ojos vidriosos, volvió a dirigirse a ella.

\- Jackie, escúchame ¿sí? No podemos quedarnos aquí ¡Moriremos!

A pesar de que el peligro parecía haber pasado, todavía podía distinguir llantos y gritos por todas partes y había perdido la capacidad de escuchar en alguno de sus oídos, y también la de identificar partes de su propio cuerpo, por eso no sabía cuál. Los ojos de Jackie estaban rojos y golpeados por el contorno y Hyde tuvo que respirar muy fuerte para no quebrarse en el llanto de su propio dolor, uno del que apenas estaba cobrando conciencia. Porque cuando uno no se fija en las heridas, a menudo no se entera de que las tiene. Un sonido que rugía peligrosamente desde el concreto suelto, rechinó como advertencia y Hyde supo que no le quedaba más tiempo.

\- Tienes que confiar en mi ¿ok? – la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a acaríciale el cabello – voy a cuidarte ¿sí? No me iré a ninguna parte… Jackie mírame – La tomó por la barbilla – No me iré a ninguna parte, a ninguna parte sin ti ¿ok? No te voy a soltar

Jackie asintió con la cabeza y entonces Hyde estuvo seguro de que podía moverse con ella. Le dio un beso en frente y la tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar. Luego de un buen tramo en el que no estuvo seguro de donde se encontraba, comenzó a escuchar el crujir del edificio y por el sonido comprobó lo peligrosa que era su posición respecto a las dimensiones de aquel que parecía tener la intención de venírsele encima al foro.

\- Vamos un poco más rápido ¿sí? – urgió Hyde, apresurando el paso y jalándola cada vez más fuerte, procurando no hacerle daño y cubrirla de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor

La gente murmuraba con dolor, el sonido de algunas sirenas en lo lejano de la ciudad apagada por el reciente luto, se aminoraba con el llanto de las paredes al borde del colapso, del edificio del PairteSolem. Unos metros más adelante tuvieron que pasar encima de una mujer aplastada con varios órganos colgando fuera de su lugar. Entonces Jackie colapsó de nuevo, comenzó a gritar y volvió a apretar los ojos con mucha fuerza. Hyde no trató de convencerla de nada e intentó siguió su camino y apretó los dientes para no gritar también, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella no podía seguirlo y se la echó en el hombro como si se tátara de un barril.

\- ¡Ayúdenme por favor! – suplicaba un hombre joven, atorado debajo de un pedazo de concreto, pero con esas varillas atravesándole por el cuerpo, Hyde estaba seguro de que nadie podría ayudarlo.

Las sirenas cada vez se escuchaban más cerca de ellos y fue entonces cuando Hyde pudo mirar hacia el edificio devastado.

\- Mierda – murmuró

El PairteSolem solía alzarse con imponentes espejos desde casi 16 pies de altura sobre la metrópolis, pero ahora lucía como un popote encorvado balanceándose hacia el hipódromo con varios cachos regados por los alrededores, la mayoría sobre los cadáveres tibios todavía, de los espectadores del concierto. El sonido que sus muros producían al resquebrajarse le provocaba una urgencia psicológica a Hyde, pues sabía que no tardaría en venírseles encima. En unos minutos y ante el terror inminente de su propia muerte, lo único que le quedaba, era ese esmero tan popular entre los humanos, por sobrevivir.

\- ¡Salgan del edificio! – se escuchaba gritar a la gente que seguía con vida

\- ¡Sálganse de ahí! ¡Se caerá!

Y algunos corrían hacia afuera pero Hyde ya había ganado distancia suficiente como para preocuparse por cualquier cosa y aunque le doliera, no podía darse el lujo de jugar al héroe. Porque tenía que cuidar de Jackie y no había nada que hacer con respecto a las personas que todavía se encontraban dentro, 20 pisos hacía arriba y que eran las que estaban gritando por ayuda en el vaivén de la estructura rota.

El edificio siguió balanceándose y el rugido voraz les calcinaba los huesos, todo parecía verse inmerso en una pesadilla, pero Hyde sabía que aquello siempre podía ponerse peor. ¡Boom! De repente una segunda explosión reventó los vidrios más cercanos a la superficie peatonal y el edificio se desvanecía poco a poco hacia afuera golpeando la zona norte de la calle de ROSS. La multitud todavía corría escandalizada y a Hyde le dio tiempo de acomodar a Jackie en una distancia favorable recargándola sobre un camión y acomodarse el hueso de la mano en su lugar original, pero el dolor sólo tuvo un sabor menos conveniente, el sabor de la verdad.

La verdad siempre había sido rival formidable de Steven Hyde, quién se caracterizaba por ser brutalmente honesto incluso consigo mismo. Ésta honestidad no siempre le decía algo bueno, en realidad casi siempre se trataba de algo estúpido, pero si comenzaba a hablarle, Hyde sabía que algo grande estaba por venir. Hyde había dejado la banda unos días antes, luego de eso, había ido a visitar a Red en su tumba y ahí había tenido lugar una reconciliación sin precedentes. La reunión con Eric Forman le dejó dos valiosas lecciones para recordar el resto de su corta vida:

1: La familia es lo más importante que puede llegar a tener un huérfano moribundo

2: Eric forman estaba dentro del edificio

(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

Entonces Hyde abandonó la cordura por primera vez desde que se obligó a mantenerla, y corrió jadeando entre los escombros y las partes de algunas personas de las que nadie nunca volvió a saber absolutamente nada. Miró a Jackie para asegurarse de que se quedó sentada o que cómo mínimo, no lo estaba siguiendo y de vuelta al edificio con un derrame en los ojos, gritando desde el fondo de sus pulmones:

\- ¡FORMAN!

Pero como era lógico nadie más se estaba acercando al edificio porque todos sabían que se estaba rompiendo y sin embargo Hyde que antes, había sido capaz de mantener la calma, perdió los estribos y esa inteligencia tan característica de su persona. Aunque eso sí, no titubeo ni un segundo antes de entrar en un edificio que se estaba cayendo y eso era un valor impresionante, o bien, pudo haber sido mera estupidez. Pese a que muchos le gritaron que no lo hiciera y hasta trataron de detenerlo, el joven corrió imperturbable con los ojos fundidos en la puerta, varios le vieron esquivar pedazos sin acercarse, y otros le insultaron para obligarlo a retroceder pero nadie se atrevió a pararlo porque con esa mirada, no tenía caso intentarlo.

Hyde quiso entrar pero las paredes se rompían a cachos cada vez más grandes. Una tercera explosión más fuerte que la de antes arrojó los últimos pisos hacia la calle del este del ROOS y Hyde retrocedido alarmado para visualizar a Jackie y enterarse de su estado. Corrió de vuelta adentro, pero en este punto los escombros no lo dejaban pasar y el polvo de la estructura había llenado el aire de un espesor amargo y gris. El chico no sabía qué hacer y corría de adentro hacia afuera moviendo mucho las manos. Gritaba pero sabía que nadie iría en su ayuda porque los demás apreciaban sus vidas. Quería mover los trozos para poder entrar y aunque dos veces entró y consiguió empujar con toda su fuerza, con un brazo inútil no estuvo ni cerca de lograrlo.

Aunque gracias a su valor, una mujer y tres hombres lograron escapar pasando por debajo de él. Y pese a aquello no hubo en él provecho, ni un sólo rastro de Eric. Siguió intentando pero el edificio no le dio más tiempo y en el margen de unos segundos, vio las ventanas tronarse y las últimas columnas se doblegaron dándole tiempo a uno de los sujetos que se escabullían entre su cuerpo y el muro, para saltarle encima al hombre que antes, salvó su vida. Mientras Steven suplicaba en medio de un pánico muy agresivo, finalmente, lo echó fuera en el momento en el que el PairteSolem colapsó. Hyde apretó los parpados ahogando un grito y se dejó caer a un lado, unos metros más alejado del hombre cuyo frenesí pagó su deuda en un irónico giro del comic de los héroes, a los que estuvo sujeto toda su vida.

\- ¡Estamos a mano! – jadeó el hombre y Hyde negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el edificio gateando hacia atrás

La gente gritaba y las sirenas estaban tan cerca que el chico podía escucharlas adentro de su cabeza. Habían pasado unos minutos pero la gente ya se estaba acercando y los bomberos pasaban a su alrededor, ignorándolo. Jackie llegó a levantarlo del suelo pero necesitó la ayuda de unos cuantos policías, porque estaba sentado mirando para todos lados con una expresión de dolor profundo y no podía levantarse para hacerle caso a la chica.

\- Steven, levántate por favor, tenemos que ir a la ambulancia

Pero el chico no acababa de reaccionar y el dolor no lo dejaba atinar un solo movimiento con firmeza, dolor real y que no venía desde ninguna de sus heridas, sino desde un hoyo en el pecho que se lo estaba tragando, y era incapaz de soltarse de sí mismo o cubrir un desgarre que no era físicamente existente. Sentía como se le desvanecía la fuerza mientras apretaba los labios y miraba hacia arriba, en un intento noble por reaccionar ante la voz de la mujer. No podía respirar bien y quería levantarse y correr de vuelta al edificio; pero Eric Forman había desaparecido en medio de los escombros y sabía, porque era muy inteligente, que todo se había terminado para él.

No quería levantarse porque aquello significaría que le estaba permitiendo al agujero, tragarse todo lo que quedaba de él. Estaba asustado, frustrado, y hecho mierda. Enojado con él por no haber podido correr más rápido y por no haberse dado cuenta mucho tiempo antes. Cada vez que miraba a Jackie de vuelta, se le venía el recuerdo de los hechos y quería romperse del todo y tirarse a llorar en el suelo. Pero su cuerpo todavía no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y el shock era tan grande que ni siquiera podía llorar. Las lágrimas no le salían y tenía un grito atorado en la garganta con un nudo que lo estaba asfixiando. Pero todavía no sentía la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie y aceptar que acababa de perder, para siempre, a su hermano.

Jackie había puesto todo su esmero en levantar a Steven de su lugar pero cuando quiso acercarlo al pabellón de enfermería que acababan de situar cerca de la zona, el muchacho enfureció y se le descontrolaron los nervios. Hyde tenía mucha fuerza acumulada en el pecho y estaba golpeando todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, de una forma tan agreste que Jackie tuvo miedo de interrumpirlo, pero juntó el valor desde donde ya no le quedaba nada para perder y lo detuvo abrazándolo varias veces hasta que consiguió que se calmara.

\- Tranquilo – gimoteó Jackie acariciándole el rostro – tranquilo

(-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

Hyde todavía no estaba llorando pero sus ojos parecían desbordarse de tanto líquido contenido y Jackie pudo ver que le estaba sangrando un oído.

\- Tenemos que ir con los… – Suplicaba Jackie buscando la mirada de un Steven inquieto que bailaba los ojos hacia cualquier parte con nerviosismo palpable – Tenemos que ir con los doctores para que…

Pero Hyde no le hizo caso y comenzó a alejarse caminando, quitándose de encima los brazos de quienes intentaban sugerirle que fuera a la carpa, como si se tratara de moscas molestas. Jackie corrió detrás de él y aunque el chico era rápido en realidad no sabía a donde se estaba dirigiendo, así que tuvo que detenerse para valorar el hecho y le dio tiempo suficiente para alcanzarlo.

\- Déjame llevarte al pabellón. – le dijo ella

\- No

\- Sólo, vamos a…

\- No – la adelanto Steven

\- Steven, no puedes…

\- ¡No! - espetó él – ¡No vamos a ningún lado! ¡No vamos a ningún lado! ¡Vamos a buscar a Forman!

\- Steven… - suplicó Jackie tratando de perseguirlo

\- ¡Vamos a quedarnos aquí para buscar a Forman! – siguió diciendo él

\- Steven…

Y el chico seguía caminando y golpeando objetos que tenían la mala fortuna de encontrarse varados a su paso.

\- ¡Tenemos que levantar los escombros! ¡Vamos a buscarlo!

Jackie comenzó a llorar.

\- Steven ¡Basta! – le agarró la cara – Eric no está ahí – Presionó mirándolo a los ojos – Vamos, eres inteligente Steven, por favor…

\- ¡No está muerto!

\- No ¡No lo está! – Se justificó Jackie

\- ¡No está muerto! – Siguió reclamando Hyde, pero ya no estaba hablando con ella sino con él mismo.

\- Tal vez no, pero si los bomberos no lo han encontrado ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú sí?

Hyde se puso a gritar de nuevo.

\- ¡Por qué ellos son estúpidos y yo…!

\- ¡Steven! – Hyde sintió un escalofrío proveniente desde una velita en la oscuridad de su pecho hueco y se dio cuenta de que la voz de la chica le ocasionaba una revolución dentro

\- Si ellos no lo encuentran yo tengo que…

\- ¡Lo haremos! ¿Sí? – Lo volvió a abrazar – Y lo haremos… lo haremos, pero ahora debemos curarnos para poder levantar escombros o ¿no?

Steven asintió pero de todas formas siguió caminando y esta vez supo dirigirse a la camioneta de GROSSHOPPER & THE DOLL, porque recordó que habían aparcado muy lejos de ahí y supo que se encontraba intacta desde que se le vino la idea a la cabeza. Y se fue perseguido por Jackie que no se atrevía distraerlo cuando lo veía tan ensimismado. Por fin llegaron al tráiler del grupo y Hyde entró caminando muy ofuscado y comenzó a levantar algunas cosas que estaban desordenadas y a colocarlas en su lugar correspondiente como si necesitara limpiar el lugar con urgencia.

Había algunas personas dentro, Jack estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con Sony y ambos lo miraron desconcertados al principio, pocos segundos antes de lanzarse para abrazarlo y llorar mientras lo hacían. Por alguna razón no repararon en la presencia de Jackie de inmediato pero cuando se disponían a sugerirle que fueran a los pabellones de afuera, Jackie se metió en la conversación.

\- No ha querido ir. Estuvimos ahí – les dijo

Sony estudió de arriba a abajo, en una sola mirada, el cuerpo completo de la intrusa.

\- ¿Tú quién eres? – la interrogó rápidamente

Pero Jackie se dio cuenta del agresivo tono que utilizó la vocalista

\- ¿Tú…? – Enfatizó – ¿…quién eres? – Le contestó de mala gana

\- Eso no importa, gracias por traerlo – Interrumpió Jack – ¿Estás herida?

\- Estoy bien, sólo son unos golpes

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó Zen

\- Fue el edifico – explicó Jack

\- Se vino abajo – confirmo Jackie – Creo que hubo una explosión – dijo ella

\- Fueron varias – dijo Jack – se escuchaba muy fuerte

\- ¿Estaban sobre el escenario?

\- Teníamos el peor lugar… – comentó Sony metiéndose mucho en la conversación

\- Bebe esto – le dijo Jack y le acercó una cerveza a Hyde – ¿Estas mejor?

\- Recuéstate – le dijo Sony, demostrándole a Jackie su conocimiento sobre el estado de Hyde

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- No quiere hablar – les dijo Jackie

\- Qué raro – inquirió Jack con sarcasmo

\- Hay que dejarlo respirar… estuvo muy cerca del edificio – Le dijo Sony

\- Creí que estabas… – Empezó a decir alguien pero se detuvo de inmediato

Los tres se miraron, la palabra con "M" parecía demasiado grotesca para la situación. El estómago de Hyde estaba rugiendo. Pensó en una gran hamburguesa, y luego pensó en Chip por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

\- Su mano se ve muy mal – dijo Jack

\- No podemos esperar tanto – Jackie lo miró preocupada

\- ¿Hyde? – buscó Sony

\- Se pondrá bien , hay que darle unos minutos – le sugirió Jack

\- Hay muchos policías cerca ¿no? – siguió hablando y se puso un cigarro en la boca

\- Ha venido el ejército y todo – confirmó Jackie

\- No lograron evacuar a tiempo…

\- Es una mierda

\- Es una puta mierda

\- Pero al menos nosotros estamos vivos – dijo el chico con el afro y los otros lo miraron preocupados sin contestar

Luego comenzó a caminar cómo si necesitara hacer algo con los pies para tranquilizarse. Jackie lo miró preocupada pero no quiso decir nada. Los chicos estaban encontrando una forma de no morderse las uñas hasta la cutícula.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Jack y Hyde le dedicó una mirada de desprecio para luego concentrarse en beber

Cuantas más veces miraba la cicatriz en su mano, comprendía mejor que el dolor de la quemadura viva en su piel no cedería pronto. Había pasado del ardor al odio y del odio al remordimiento y cuando no había ganas de gritarle al viento, Hyde, solo contenía las lágrimas con el sabor, también quemado, de una cerveza vieja. No estaba seguro de por qué la sangre había cobrado un color sospechosamente oscuro, pero sabía que algo no andaba del todo bien, con lo bien que puede estar de todas formas, una laceración como esa. El hombre se sentía más anciano que sus propias gafas de sol y las tenía desde que recordaba tenerlas por dar una explicación certera. Entonces era un crio y de vez en cuando fumaba un poco de la hierba de su madre.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que viviría para tener que dudar de su propia costumbre de perecer solo. En medio de un remolino imaginario del viaje interestelar al que sucumben los idealistas más románticos de las épocas pasadas. Steven venía de un grupo selecto de personas cuyos principios básicos retaban la existencia de la existencia misma y se abstenían de colaborar en la perturbación del orden de las consideraciones irrelevantes. Pero ese día todo parecía tener mejor pinta de ficción que aquellas películas. Así que todo lo que tenía que hacer, era beber.

Jack hizo una pausa incomoda mientras decidía si comenzaba a reírse y después de asegurarse de que afuera todo seguía igual volvió a cerrar las persianas.

\- Nadie nos va a pagar por los daños y perdimos el equipo entero…. – estaba diciendo a modo de broma, cuando Hyde enfureció y se le acercó con mucho odio

\- Había un total de 2,000 tan sólo fuera del edificio. Entre niños y ancianos ¿Cómo puedes pensar en los jodidos instrumentos?

\- Esas personas debieron correr más rápido…

Sony cerró los ojos adivinando lo que sucedería a continuación

\- ¡Cierra la boca, imbécil! – estalló Hyde

Jackie reconoció el temperamento de su exnovio y dejó a un lado su propia bebida mientras se ponía de pie preparada para detener una pelea.

\- Escúchate, hombre… yo solo estaba bromeando – se empezó a reír el otro

\- Muchas personas murieron – continuó hablando Hyde – todavía están allá afuera, debajo de los edificios

Jack entrecerró los ojos con fastidio

\- Solo estaba bro…

\- Buz no volvió, Chip no volvió - siguió diciendo Steven – ¿crees que eso es una puta broma?

Sony se paró entre los dos ocasionando que Jack se levantara de su asiento

\- Seguro que ellos también están bien… – sugirió Zen sin pensar mucho acerca de su comentario

\- Si hombre, relájate – apoyó Jack

Pero Jack no sabía lo que estaba haciendo

\- ¡Buz está muerto! ¡Maldito imbécil! y tú también si no cierras ¡La puta boca!

\- ¡Hey! – se defendió Jack acercándose con rabia – ¿Por qué me estas atacando? Estoy tratando de hacerte sentir mejor

\- Tú no sabes lo que se siente… ¿quieres saber lo que se siente morir?

\- Cálmate ¿sí? – le pidió Zen

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿enseñarme? ¿aja? – le contestó Jack

\- Te voy a enseñar, lo que se siente…

\- ¡Paren los dos! – ordenó Jackie

\- ¡Hyde! – suplicó Sony

Hyde le dio un empujón a su compañero pero el otro estaba menos herido así que no le costó trabajo defenderse contestándole el golpe y devolviéndole la presión con el pecho

\- ¡Steven, ya basta! – dijo Jackie alcanzándolo por el hombro cuando los dos hombres estaban tan cerca que podían respirar el bufido del otro

\- ¡Jack, no! – suplicó de nuevo la novia de Jack, pero el grito solo provocó que entraran en contacto y se aferraran a la ropa del otro mientras se atinaban varios golpes

\- ¡Deténganse ahora! – gritó Jackie

\- ¿Sí? se alejó Jack – Pues quiero ver lo que se siente ¿Por qué no me lo enseñas? – lo provocaba – ¡enséñame!… ¡vamos! ¡enséñame! – lo empujaba – ¿Qué me vas a enseñar?

\- Tú no sabes lo que pasa ¿eres tarado? La gente murió

\- Tu eres tarado, la gente ¿Qué gente? – alegó Jack

\- Imbécil – se le despegó Hyde haciendo caso a las chicas pero Jack se volvió y le propuso un golpe con su propia cabeza

Hyde se tocó la sangre que le estaba escurriendo por la nariz y luego lo sentenció con la mirada

\- ¡Pégame! Hazlo, ¿eso ibas a hacer no? – Jackie agarró a Hyde y le gritó

\- ¡Basta!

Los dos hombres volvieron a entrar en contacto pero con menos duda que antes

\- Hyde, no, Jack, no… - lloriqueaba Sony agarrando a su novio para controlarlo

\- Dije que pares ¡Steven! – lo jaló Jackie

\- Déjalo ya, Jack – dijo zen al ver que no podía separarlos por completo

\- ¡Steven! – lo regañó Jackie y luego se giró para buscar algo que pudiera ayudarla

\- Ya por favor – grito sollozando Sony

Los dos hombres se seguían golpeando pero la chica Zen logró separar a Jack de su compañero y Jackie aprovechó el momento para tomar una lata de cerveza, atravesarla con un cuchillo y empapar con el líquido toda la cara de Hyde

\- ¡Dije basta, Steven! – reclamó derramándoselo encima y Hyde retrocedió tallándose los ojos

\- ¡Mierda! – dijo él y Jackie le dio una patada en la espinilla que lo obligó a sentarse para sobarse

El silencio hincó la rodilla con el mal temperamento del chico del afro. Jackie se levantó y le entregó un pedazo de tela para que se limpiara. Jack había entrado en razón y estaba retrocediendo del otro lado de las dos chicas.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de ser un imbécil? – pero la chica no espero la respuesta de su exnovio – Bien – continuó hablando – porque eso… es lo que menos necesitamos

El chico se seguía tallando mientras articulaba algunos gestos de dolor, provocados por la quemazón del alcohol en sus heridas abiertas y hasta en sus propias corneas

\- Ahora escúchame bien Steven Hyde. ¿Quieres encontrar a Eric?

Y Hyde asintió de mala gana con el rostro enrojecido

\- Entonces vamos a ir a la carpa y te curarás esas heridas para que podamos ir con el equipo de rescate

Hyde la miraba parpadeando muy rápido por el ardor del alcohol en sus ojos, pero ella sabía que estaba entendiendo. Los otros dos observaron atónitos el control que la pequeña camarera ejercía sobre su amigo. Era impresionante la forma en la que había conseguido doblegarlo sin necesidad de la fuerza bruta, y en el mejor de los casos, había logrado su cometido y ahora se encontraba a su merced.

\- Porque no vas a lograr nada pelándote con todo el mundo. ¿Quieres ir a buscar a Eric? Entonces cálmate

El chico del afro había sido confrontado por primera vez desde que Zen lo conocía, reducido en un par de minutos y obligado a obedecer las órdenes de una mujer que tenía la mitad de su tamaño. Nunca hubiera podido imaginarse que aquello era posible, y aunque la chica no conocía a Jackie, podía notar la relevancia que la mujer alcanzaba a tener en la vida de su amante.

\- Perdona… No escuche muy bien quien eres – le preguntó celosa

Jackie se tomó su tiempo para responder mientras ayudaba al guitarrista con la limpieza de su rostro.

\- Disculpen. – dijo por fin – Jacqueline Burkhart… mi nombre es Jacqueline…

\- Jackie… – llamó Hyde por su atención y los otros lo miraron estupefactos - ¿estas herida?

\- No – le dijo Jackie

\- ¿estás segura?

\- Si

\- ¿quieres revisarte eso? – le señaló los moretones en los brazos

\- ¿vas a la carpa conmigo? – y Hyde se quedó callado pero se puso de pie, tal fue su manera de asentir.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – le acarició el rostro a la chica

\- Estoy bien, yo estoy bien ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

\- Estoy bien, no me duele – Jackie le sonrió y después comenzó a inspeccionarlo con los ojos, que para eso eran tan grandes

\- ¿Cómo está la mano? No se ve bien

\- No, sí está bien – le dijo él – vamos

\- ¿Bien?

\- Bien

Y Jack tuvo que carraspear para que los dos salieran del trance que se perpetuaban mirándose entre ellos

\- Aja… Bien - habló Hyde – ¿y ustedes?

\- Iremos después – le contó Sony metiéndose un cigarrillo en la boca

\- Ok – Jack resopló para que el chico notara que la discusión estaba dada y Hyde asintió levemente con la cabeza, a manera de tregua.

Ambos salieron del tráiler y comenzaron a caminar hacia la carpa, la noche había impregnado el viento con su calma, pero podía escucharse el llanto devastador de muchas personas bajo su velo. Por primera vez desde que Steven podía recordar, estaba feliz de que el olor a alcohol que estaba por todo su cabello comenzara a desvanecerse.

\- Por aquí por favor – llamó un enfermero

Una mujer corrió al encuentro de los chicos y dirigió a Hyde para que la acompañara a las camillas. En el transcurso del tiempo que les tomo vendarle el brazo, las sirenas aumentaron cada vez más y Jackie se perdió por un tiempo pero luego volvió a aparecer por la carpa con algunos vendajes y le llevó un refresco a su amigo. Luego se produjo un silencio incómodo que duró unos minutos. Unos dolorosos minutos.

(-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él, regalándole una caricia en las heridas

\- No me hice mucho daño ¿Y tú?

\- No, yo tampoco. – Jackie negó con la cabeza

\- Bien

\- Bien – repitió ella

\- Genial

\- Sí

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Le preguntó Hyde y los dos se miraron con extrañeza mientras asentían como dos ancianos que han abandonado la charla – Hace frio ¿quieres mi chamarra?

\- No gracias, estoy bien

El silencio incomodo volvió. Hyde se había dado cuenta de que Jackie no era más una niña gritona y ruidosa que necesitaba ser rescatada. Estaba hecha una mujer comprometida y responsable que se preocupaba por otros y que era capaz de reconocer la prudencia en sus acciones. Aquello le provocaba una especie de nostalgia, porque de cierta forma era doloroso perder la oportunidad de reunirse con su vieja amiga, ruidosa. Por supuesto siempre estaba el hecho de que podía sentirse orgulloso de ella por haber logrado un cambio tan impresionante, pero la verdad, no sabía cómo debía comportarse ante la nueva Jackie.

\- ¿llegaste sola? – le preguntó

\- No, yo… - Jackie se detuvo un momento a pensar, no se había dado cuenta de que perdió a Cave muchas horas atrás y ni siquiera sabía si el hombre seguía con vida

La mujer se quedó como petrificada por un largo tiempo y Hyde al principio no quiso interferir pero luego no pudo evitarlo.

\- Jackie – interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¿pasa algo?

\- ¿Qué? No… yo sólo...

\- Te quedaste callada un buen rato, me preocupa que te hayas golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza – bromeó

\- No – Le sonrió – Lo siento, es que acabo de recordar que vine aquí con un amigo

\- ¿Un amigo? – se rio – Un amigo ¿eh? – pensó

\- Sí, pero… yo sólo… no puedo recordar cuando nos separamos

Hyde miró hacia todas partes y luego volvió a girar hacia ella.

\- Estoy seguro de que estará bien, lo encontraremos también ¿no?

\- Si – Jackie asintió muy rápido con el afán de creérselo – sí, yo también

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?

\- No creo ¿tú si? – le contestó ella y bostezó

\- No, es que… no sé qué hora es, ya está muy oscuro – eso parecía – ¿Quieres ir a dormir a la caravana?

\- No, estoy bien, estoy bien aquí

\- Siento que hayas tenido que ver el… – Hyde se molestó de repente y se le olvido de lo que estaba hablando

\- No, está bien… estabas alterado – dijo Jackie – Yo entiendo

\- Bien

\- Bien

\- Genial – dijo él

\- Genial – repitió Jackie

El silencio incómodo se apareció de nuevo, y llegó a visitarlos desnudo como por la intención de cobrarles por ello, de nuevo se quedó con ellos y duró los próximos 20 minutos.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Jackie, pero lo dijo al mismo tiempo que Hyde le preguntó algo semejante – "¿Cómo te sientes?" – había dicho él

Los dos se echaron a reír, tras darse cuenta de su error

\- No has perdido esa costumbre ¿eh? – se regocijó la chica

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Leerme la mente – le explicó

\- No lo hago… - sonrió Hyde – solo creo que eres predecible

\- ¿predecible? – enfureció Jackie haciendo un puchero que le resulto insufrible a su compañero

\- Nada – se retractó – Esto es agradable, no sabía nada de ti, y tú solo… apareciste de pronto

\- ¿Agradable? No hemos hablado en como 30 minutos

Hyde sintió un deja-vu y comenzó a reírse muy bajito

\- Bueno, estas aquí ¿no? – le dijo

\- Bueno – se explicó Jackie –Venir no fue la mejor de mis ideas

\- No al parecer – los dos se rieron

\- Elegimos un mal día para dejar de aspirar Resistol ¿ah? – se burló Hyde

\- Habla por ti puerco – demandó la chica – yo todavía lo hago – y cuando Steven escuchó esa última parte, dejó escapar una carcajada

Las risas ayudaban a tirar de los nervios faciales de Hyde y los aflojaban de tal manera que comenzaba a ponerse cómodo.

\- Creí que estabas, ya sabes, en Chicago

\- Siempre se puede viajar – se justificó Jackie

\- ¿negocios? – preguntó Hyde, adivinando la respuesta

\- No dios, no, ¿negocios? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Olvide que eres rica – ah sí, pensó Hyde

\- No lo soy – se defendió ella

Hyde comenzó a desenvolver un pedazo de pan que habían estado repartiendo las enfermeras y le dio una mordida

\- Si claro, lo que digas, niña rica

Jackie sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba comienzo y ese era el motivo de su cambio de voz.

\- No tan rica como una estrella de rock

Hyde comenzó a toser por la impresión, sin atreverse a decirle lo que estaba pensando "no hagas eso cuando estoy comiendo"

\- ¿Estrella? – se recompuso – No, no… sólo es un hobbie – Se burló él

\- ¿Un hobbie que te llevó al evento musical más esperado del año?

Hyde le ofreció un pedazo de pan a la chica, pero ella lo rechazó porque se había dado cuenta del hambre que parecía tener su compañero.

\- Es algo simple y callejero – le explicó él entre bocados – no es para tanto… esto fue más para protestar

\- ¿Protestar?

\- Tengo mis conclusiones sobre el nuevo alcalde – dijo Hyde

\- ¿Cuáles son?

\- Es un imbécil

Ambos se volvieron a reír

\- Buenas conclusiones – dijo Jackie con sarcasmo – no me sorprenden en absoluto

\- No, eso está bien, hombre. Es decir… ¿No es un requisito para ser político?

\- También es un requisito perseguirte a ti – le insinuó ella

Hyde la miró con seriedad

\- A todos

De nuevo estaban riendo

– Demonios - exclamó ella – ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar?

–Hasta que vayan a buscar los cascos

Hyde había escuchado que un equipo de rescate estaba en camino, los ciudadanos no querían para de buscar a sus propios seres queridos bajo los escombros porque como era de esperarse, no estaban contentos con el trabajo de las autoridades.

–Todavía están inventando cosas – comentó Jackie – ¿crees que necesitamos ir a algún lado?

–No estoy muy preparado para escuchar noticias – le dijo él

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

– Creo que podemos dormir un rato – y ella lo miró con incredulidad. Steven Hyde ¿relajado? Pero el chico acabó por recostarse a su lado y eso la hizo sentir a salvo.

Jackie estuvo de acuerdo y una hora después, durante la madrugada del sábado, Steven la dejó en la camilla mientras se levantaba sigilosamente para no despertarla y más adelante, se dedicaba a discutir con varias personas. El cuento terminó cuando por su insistencia le permitieron entrar en un radio cercano al área y junto con un equipo de personas que se encontraban en la misma situación respecto a sus familiares desaparecidos emprendió un trabajo de varias horas que no parecía dar fruto alguno.

(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

Fue por la mañana del sábado que el sol comenzó a asomarse para iluminar de rojo, un irónico mar de sangre que dejó a su paso el monstruo de concreto y Steven estaba cavando entre las ruinas de la estructura cuando se encontró con un gafete. Amarillo, grueso y pesado.

Se había encontrado con muchos durante la jornada y podía suponer que se trataba de una especie de permiso para los periodistas que se encontraban en la asamblea del congreso cuando todo ocurrió. Sin embargo ese gafete era diferente y muy importante. Porque gracias a él, Hyde se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún sentido seguir buscando y se sentó en el piso conteniendo la respiración mientras se le escapaba una pesada lagrima que llevaba a cuestas el golpe de una realidad a la que se había estado negando desde que comenzó a buscar a su hermano.

Eric Forman, estaba muerto y Steven Hyde aprendió que los hombres pueden ser peligrosos, no solo para los animales, también para los otros hombres, los hombres que los aman. Que no hace falta ceder al miedo, cuando el miedo no sirve para nada. Y que el peligro está por todas partes: en un libro, en la calle, y en las telarañas, en los edificios altos, bajo las sabanas propias y hasta en las canciones, en algunas canciones como ésta. Porque todos somos tierra alguna vez nena, y alguna vez volveremos a la tierra porque somos hombres. ¿Estoy equivocado?


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capitulo III. De la palabra y la oración, Julieta y las malas costumbres._**

**1\. La edad de las malas palabras **

_Eric, 9 años_

Había sido en casa, durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Laurie. Una mujer con grandes pechos se le acercó por la espalada, Eric no podía dejar de mirarlos, cuando se los encontró pegados en la nariz. Su hija, una niña pelirroja a la que el chico encontraba poco agraciada, estaba golpeándolo con un martillo de plástico y parecía que lo estaba disfrutando; cuando de repente su mamá vino al rescate y le pidió amablemente y con una risa nerviosa, que fuera a jugar al patio trasero. Eric no supo porque, pero empezó a llorar cuando la niña se fue. Entonces su padre lo llamo "cabeza hueca" y volvió a llamar a la niña para que siguiera golpeando a su pequeño hijo. Pero esta vez, ella no lo hizo, se limitó a observarlo hasta que dejó de llorar, y cuando por fin se detuvo, Donna dejó el martillo a un lado y se decidió por fin, a patearlo en la cabeza, y lo hizo tan, pero tan fuerte, que lo echó a dormir durante las siguientes 3 horas.

_Fez, 16 años_

Un jugador del equipo vikingo estaba golpeando su cabeza contra un casillero, mientras los demás estudiantes pasaban a su alrededor. Una chica de curvas sensuales pasó caminando a un lado, ganándose su atención. Aquella fue su oportunidad de ponerse a llorar, pero Fez era valiente, y era un hombre difícil de derrotar, así que continúo soportando el dolor. De pronto, un chico de graciosos rizos semiurbanos, se les acercó, con cara de querer unirse a la fiesta. Sin embargo, al reconocer a la víctima, su nuevo amigo extranjero, resolvió lanzarse contra los seis estudiantes sin pensar mucho en ello.

Todos ellos con una probable talla dos veces superior en tamaño. Pero el chico era inteligente y además no estaba solo, Michael Kelso también había participado y entre los tres chicos, habían recibido una paliza comunitaria, que después se convertiría en la hazaña del grupo de los inadaptados. Más tarde, mientras esperaban en el asiento de fuera para entrar en la oficina del director, Kelso le dedicó a Fez una sonrisa sangrante, tan grande que pudo ver que le faltaban dos dientes y nada más le hizo falta al moreno para enamorarse profundamente de él.

_Donna, 12 años_

Donna había dejado las clases de piano porque su profesor la había citado un miércoles por la tarde para practicar, y terminó insinuándole que jugarían un juego de adultos. Donna no era ningún adulto pero conocía a varios de ellos y sabía que no hace falta ser un genio para adivinar lo que aquello puede significar. Así que aprovecho que su profesor se tendió desnudo en el piso y le aplastó los huevos con el pie. Desde entonces Donna recordaría para siempre, cada momento en su vida en la que sus enormes pies de payaso la salvaron de una mala situación. Como aquella vez, en la que Eric Forman le robó un beso a los 12 años y Donna le dio una patada en el trasero.

_Jackie, 7 años_

Su madre había despedido a la mujer que aseaba el baño, la señora Edna. Según su teoría, su hijo pequeño, un niño de 9 años, había robado todas sus joyas de un viejo alhajero; que por accidente (o convenientemente para la trama de su propia historia) olvidó en la bañera. Jackie llevaba muchas horas llorando y su padre no podía contentarla con nada. Ella solo quería que su amigo volviera a casa, y así poder continuar con el juego de la princesa y el lacayo. Entonces Jack decidió llevarla a casa de los Forman porque supuso que se encontraría con el pordiosero que se la pasaba jugando allí. Cuando llegó, en la entrada había un niño de peinado aceitado y sudadera de Potasa la patata, la caricatura preferida de Jackie. Así que Jackie no dudó en seguirlo por todas partes. Para el final del día, Kelso había encontrado entretenido correr hacia un lado y ver como la más pequeña se esforzaba por correr detrás de él. Pero el juego se terminó cuando llegó Steven con un montón de joyas colgadas en el cuello y todos corrieron a verlas.

_Kelso, 10 años_

Su madre estaba llorando, su padre tenía un cigarro en la boca y uno de sus hermanos saltaba encima de él, mientras Casey, su otro hermano, lo picaba con una varita larga y le preguntaba ¿Cómo estás, loco? Pues el loco se despertó sordo de un oído y hecho pedazos por las agujas que tenía clavadas en el brazo y que lo conectaban a un suero sospechoso. Kelso no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero podía ver los rasguños que él mismo, había plasmado para siempre en el pecho agitanado de su madre, aun abiertos y con la sangre todavía fresca. Le dolía la boca y llevaba sujeta una especie de sostén de cuero en las muñecas, que no le permitían moverse con toda naturalidad. Kelso supo de inmediato que había perdido su libertad, al mismo tiempo que su capacidad para conservar la noción franca de lo que perdía. El doctor, se había acercado a su madre con un frasco anaranjado lleno de pastillas, mientras le decía un montón de cosas que Kelso no podía escuchar. Su madre asintió, entre lágrimas, con la cabeza y tomó el frasco.

_Hyde, 14 años_

Hyde estaba en el jardín de la señora Forman. Había pasado semanas cuidando una mata de flores equináceas con ella y estaba dispuesto a utilizarlas esa misma tarde. Eric se sentaba en un rincón jugando con la tierra y Kelso estaba comiéndose la que el otro desechaba. ¿Hyde? Le había preguntado Eric. ¿Qué crees que te diga? Pero Hyde seguía cortando las flores una por una, mientras murmuraba algo sobre las cosas que les gustaban a las niñas tontas, y Kelso se tiraba a reír. Una niña pelirroja asomó la cabeza por el patio y le sonrió. Hyde había enrojecido de la vergüenza y cubierto el ramo lo mejor que pudo con su cuerpo. Donna de todas formas lo había visto ¿Quién es la afortunada? Había preguntado y Kelso comenzó a morir a carcajadas. Es la chiquita. Le dijo a su amiga. Le va a decir, a la ruidosa de Jackie, que la ama.

Hyde enrojeció todavía más y Donna no supo si era de coraje o porque ponderaba un vil sonrojo debajo de sus gafas. Al cabo de unas horas, Jackie por fin se apareció por el patio y se apresuró a presumirles a todos, su nuevo set de maquillaje fantástico. Kelso fue el primero en levantarse y gritar. ¿Adivina a quien le gustas? Jackie sonrió mucho y se le acerco emocionada dando brinquitos mientras emitía un sonido agudo y chillón. ¡No puede ser! Gritó ella ¡También me gustas, Michael! Le dijo y se pescó de él en un abrazo correspondido, mientras Hyde se bajaba las gafas y dejaba las flores en el suelo sin decir absolutamente nada.


	16. Chapter 16

**2\. ****Lunes. De la pena por fuga y persecución.**

Un velo negro cubre las nubes de Norteamérica entre polvo y angustia. El cielo llora por la vergüenza de la osadía de nuestros lamentos. Los Estados Unidos se despiertan con una bandera media y los fantasmas benévolos sobre las copas de los árboles para aquellos que ya no están, han olvidado entrar por la ventana para decir un último adiós a sus seres queridos. Hoy, América llora lágrimas de papel, entre pedazos de concreto todavía sueltos y sobre las esperanzas de un futuro que acaba de detenerse a la sombra de una horrible tragedia.

Y ante tanta impotencia solo podemos detenernos a cuestionarnos ¿Quién es el autor de la pieza infernal que vino a orquestar el atentado de Manhattan? ¿Quién o quiénes son los responsables de tan desvergonzado dolor? ¿Y de tan cínico teatro de desprecio por la raza humana, en un acto tan macabro de verse o de escucharse siquiera? Pero nadie lo sabe. Nadie tiene respuestas y todos queremos justicia.

Elena Walred. Passed-Out columnist.

América se ha despertado por la mañana con un moño negro en cada puerta, en cada calle, y en cada hogar. La tragedia ocurrida en Nueva york durante el pasado viernes nos ha robado las ganas de levantarnos de la cama. Poco más de 500 personas se encontraban dentro del edificio del PairteSolem al momento del colapso entre las 17:30pm y 18:00pm. 2, 056 personas estaban en el estadio contiguo durante la celebración del Canon festival de este año. Hasta el momento se han reportado 47 desaparecidos, 326 heridos de gravedad entre los no ediles y 214 muertos con una cifra de perdida, que hasta esta mañana, no ha conseguido ponerse estática y sigue aumentando con las horas.

Noticiero de las 11:00 am Nueva York

_Mientras esperamos un reporte de la CVN, se llevara a cabo una conferencia de prensa con el anterior alcalde de la ciudad, con quien, por cierto, se han hablado los temas de posible terrorismo, conspiración, crimen organizado y consecuencias políticas que respectan a las autoridades con el fin de satisfacer la necesidad publica en respuesta a los familiares de las víctimas que han perdido la vida…_

_Niños, mujeres, ancianos y trabajadores de la planta de escalas que se alzaba sobre la avenida principal de frente al ROSS fallecieron intentando escapar en medio del pánico y caos generado por treinta explosiones discontinuas dentro y fuera del edificio, la mayoría de ellos, de estas víctimas, entre los 10 y 38 años de edad. Los explosivos estaban colocados, estratégicamente según balística, en puntos clave de la estructura, con el fin de derribarla en dos movimientos simples, que acabarían por cumplir con su cometido dándoles muerte a periodistas, presidentes y secretarios del consejo de la CVN pero sobre todo a cientos de civiles._

Voices on the head. Radio estación 14:00 pm

"_El silencio parece haber corrompido las calles con una mirada sepulcral y el lamento llano de aquellos que se han ido_" se despidió el presidente de la CVN durante su discurso póstumo. Por su parte el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América ofreció un discurso en el que expresa su dolor y comparecencia por los familiares de las víctimas de esta horrible tragedia nacional. "_Obviamente se trata de la mafia o de alguna organización criminal que pretendía mostrarnos la magnitud del poder que tiene sobre las calles de Nueva york. El estado, no se quedara de brazos cruzados y de ninguna forma perdonará este acto de infamia contra la nación. Los responsables serán castigados por el peso de la ley_"

El nuevo alcalde se encuentra en el hospital, y aunque diversas fuentes confirman que todo está en orden, algunas otras sospechan que si no ha habido información al respecto, incluso dos días después, es porque se nos está ocultando su verdadera muerte para no alentar al creciente pánico generado por los nativos de la ciudad. Algunas voces molestas sugieren que el acto terrorista es obra de un clan mafioso del extranjero o los diligentes de los partidos rasos que se quedaron fuera en las elecciones de la alcaldía. La nación se quiebra ¿habrá alguien que pueda dar la cara por la tragedia, tendrá rostro el enemigo de américa? Todo lo que sabemos, es que es que estamos de luto y nos vestimos con nuestras mejores disculpas, hoy y para siempre, como el día que nunca olvidaremos.

Sophie Magrow. Indipeper Nation

La batería de lavado llevaba muchos años sin funcionar. La secadora, la radio y las partes más minúsculas del apartamento habían dejado de importar un carajo. Ahora la ropa estaba seca, comprada, perdida y puesta con las grapas hasta la primera impresión. Donna llevaba parada muchas horas, puesto que desde que abrió los ojos al despertarse, por la madrugada, y hasta lo que iba del medio día, se había entretenido leyendo las primeras notas póstumas de la competencia. Algunas rimaban en forma de poemas y otras homenajeaban las vidas perdidas haciendo bulla de las cifras.

Los boletines informativos se lanzaron muy temprano. Los periódicos, revistas y artículos anónimos en las plantillas no paraban de escribir notas al respecto, y Manhattan se llenó rápidamente de mensajes atrevidos y enfurecidos que decían defender a la nación de los políticos extranjeros que según algunas fuentes, trajeron el desastre a la gran ciudad. La explicación se estaba quedando corta para la editora en jefe del periódico de Lyex. No hay sospechoso, no hay historia y hay un enemigo fantasma cobrándose la atención de paja de todos los rostros enfurecidos por una tragedia descomunal firmada por un bonetón de ojos envilecidos y más que nada, la pérdida arquitectónica que supone pensar en ello.

Donna no había tenido tiempo de pasarse un cepillo por la cabeza y las aspirinas con cafeína habían perdido su efecto o por lo menos eso parecía. Los papeles estaban desordenados y derramados a pliegos por todas partes sobre una mesa de dibujo. Ella no sabía porque pero estaba sudando y tenía la camisa desabotonada, además había perdido la voz intentando ser clara con las ordenes que les daba a sus empleados. El tiempo se le iba de las manos y Lyex era el único que no había entregado la nota estelar. Los ojos de los críticos exigían la pasta llena y Donna no había podido darse el lujo de descansar en toda la noche. Las horas consumían su calma y Betty Buchanan notaba cómo de agresiva podía llegar a ser su jefa bajo los altos índices de presión.

\- ¡¿Por qué nadie puede darme una historia decente?! – bufaba Donna y los demás agachaban la cabeza y apretaban sus respectivos folios contra sus pechos

\- Demasiado soso – decía a penas leer el encabezado de los primeros intentos

\- Demasiado simple – regañaba poniéndose unas gafas sobre la cabeza

\- Demasiado lloriqueo – se quejaba y los papeles volaban por todas partes mientras los pobres escritores recogían sus folios desordenados del suelo

\- ¡¿nadie tiene nada para mí?!

\- Pero señorita… - intento excusarse uno de ellos, Donna lo interrumpió

\- Nada de señorita ¿para qué les pagan, gusanos inútiles? Vayan a trabajar ¡Ahora! – gritó desechando un boletín y echándolo a la trituradora

Betty estaba acercándose en silencio sin percatarse de su peligrosa acción

\- Donna, creo que tienes que relajarte un poco y…

\- Señorita Pincciotti para ti Betty, ¡soy tu maldita jefa!

\- Está bien señorita…

\- Olvídalo Buchanan ¿nadie tiene algo para la nota de portada?

\- Podríamos… - las sugerencias la molestaban todavía más

\- No, no podríamos, es muy lento – les explicó abriéndose paso por el corredor, algo no andaba bien con su temperamento pero seguían sin comprender que debían mantener su distancia

Un hombre encorvado de barba lacia se le acercó con un manojo de papeles mientras tartamudeaba algo sobre el periódico del Indipeper

\- Tus ideas son estúpidas Bob – lo rechazó Donna sin mirarlo siquiera

La pelirroja fue detenida en camino a su oficina por más de cinco personas con razones diferentes aunque ningún motivo alcanzó a convencer a Donna de parar sus pies y prestar atención

"no" "¡No!" "¡NO!" repetía caminando y bebía de su café. Luego de un sorbo resultaba inusualmente ofendida por la temperatura tan alta de su bebida y volvía a gritar enrojecida por la experiencia.

\- Yo iba a decir que hay otro vagabundo en mi oficina – le explicó Denise cuando logró detenerla en el corredor. Denise era una mujer también pelirroja; pero ella creía que pintarse las raíces de ese mismo color era suficiente para que todos los demás lo creyeran

\- ¿tengo que hacerlo todo yo? – se enfureció Donna. Aunque al rato encontró divertido ponérselo de excusa para no tener que ir a su oficina y quedarse sola, con ese montón de pensamientos vagos que a ratos se fugaban por la ventana y venían de regreso con calumnias extranjeras.

\- ¿Dónde está Mark?

\- Murió en el atentado señorita – le explicó alguien

\- ¿qué? – Donna escupió su café

\- ¿Cuál Mark? - se escuchó preguntar a Buchanan – ¿El de seguridad?

\- Por el amor de dios, hazte a un lado… yo lo sacaré, Denise

\- Muchas gracias señorita

Donna revoloteó los ojos dentro de sus parpados y con un gesto de fastidio se encaminó al lugar arrastrando mucho los pies. De camino tomó una regla de madera que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de Bob Clanes y se dirigió a la oficina de Kelly y Denise, las editoras de color a pasta gruesa. Donna había practicado la cara de oficinista enfadado con representante legal de buena cuota, así que se sentía lista para enfrentar a cualquier vagabundo, por más intimidante que éste luciera. Aunque por supuesto la seguridad se le cayó a los pies cuando abrió la puerta, porque algunas cosas no salieron como las imaginaba. Ella no estaba segura del aspecto que debía tener un vagabundo pero si sabía que no podía lucir como ese.

\- Mire señor, voy a tener que pedirle que…de… no pue…

Donna Pincciotti hubiera perdido el conocimiento si esos 6 meses de terapia de hacía dos años no hubieran tenido efecto favorable en su vida profesional, como de hecho no se podía atribuir el caso. Sin embargo algo más importante que su reacción, era la comezón entre las axilas que comenzó a sentir luego de reconocer al sujeto en la orilla de la ventana de esa oficina.

\- Hola Donna – saludó Kelso comiéndose un helado y balanceándose desde el asiento giratorio de Denise – ¿Cómo has estado?

Entonces la mujer retrocedió sin pensarlo mucho con las palabras atoradas en la garganta y la emoción contenida en el pecho al ras de cerrar la puerta. Quiso articular la oración más inteligente que tuviera para idealizar en los siguientes segundos pero no salió tan bien.

\- ¡Michael Kelso! – exclamó – ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!

Kelso se columpió unos segundos en la silla y luego de concentrar su lengua en el helado le dedicó una mirada ingeniosa y una sonrisa torpe que la hizo sentirse como en casa.

\- También me alegra verte de nuevo – repuso Kelso dejando caer la bola de helado sobre el escritorio y poniendo un puchero de dolor por el efecto que aquello le produjo – ¿puedo saber a qué se debe tu descortesía?

Donna carecía de adrenalina y el efecto que el encuentro pudo haber tenido con cualquier otro era una simulación calculada que había estado estudiando desde muchos años atrás. La última vez que se vieron, en un lugar llamado THE HUB, entonces Donna tenía papas fritas en la boca y Kelso estaba vomitando las suyas.

\- Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo, porque… ¿sabes? – continuó hablando la chica – Esta es mi oficina, YO trabajo aquí

\- ¿rojo de nuevo? – señalo su cabello – me gusta más así. Esta más rojo en la foto – se burló Kelso enseñando una foto sobre el escritorio de Denise

\- Mira Kelso, estoy trabajando y estoy realmente ocupada así que…

\- No nos tomara mucho tiempo, rojita – se apresuró a decir él

Pero Donna todavía estaba mirando con confusión hacia todas partes y de vuelta a la puerta entrecerrada para medir las palabras que estaban por salir de su boca de oficinista enojado.

\- Mira, si me hubieras llamado, habríamos quedado para cenar o algo – le quiso explicar – pero justo ahora…

\- Oh Donna ¡relájate! – le pidió Kelso y luego recogió la bola de helado y la volvió a poner en el cono para seguir lamiendo

\- Kelso no pude… es decir… tal vez si vuelves mañana

\- Donna, Donna, Donna ¿no entiendes? – le dijo él –No puedo volver otro día

Y entonces el chico se descubrió la bata dejándose libre el pecho y mostrándole la ropa. O por lo menos el intento de ropa que te dan cuando llevas un rato largo en el hospital.

\- ¿Estuviste en el hospital?

\- Me escape – dijo él

Una mujer junto a la puerta los estaba espiando y Donna no tuvo mejor remedión que cerrarla.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué?

\- Ya me oíste, me escape ¿tienes algo con azúcar? – le preguntó Kelso sentándose en el escritorio

Donna quitó una bufanda del perchero de Denise y la utilizó para limpiarle el helado de la cara a Kelso.

\- Ah… pues... claro pero yo solo que…

Kelso identificó un olor agradable en la camisa de Donna cuando ésta se le acercó.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿café? Tengo hambre y mucha

\- Esta no es… esta no es mi oficina

\- Ok vamos – Kelso se puso de pie y Donna tuvo que corretearlo y volver a cerrar la puerta que acaba de abrir su compañero

\- ¿estás loco? ¡No pueden verte! – le gritó a susurros y a Kelso le hizo gracia la acción de la pelirroja

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Escapaste del hospital – dijo enfurecida

\- No del hospital que tú crees, del suyo – explicó – tuve un accidente con el auto camino hacia acá

\- ¿Qué? – Donna se cubrió la boca con ambas manos – Por dios ¿estás bien?

\- Ya estuve en el hospital Donna, relájate.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan irresponsable? – lo regañó – ¿sabes lo que Brook dirá cuando se entere?

\- No creo que le importe mucho. Ya no estamos juntos

\- ¿Qué?

Kelso comenzó a caminar moviéndose con seguridad por toda la habitación, perseguido por Donna, quien se notaba, estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por dejar en su lugar lo que Kelso tomaba y agitaba junto a su oído como un niño curioso.

\- Así es, soy soltero, estoy en el juego ahora nena – decía chupando un cable a la hora en que la chica se lo arrebató y pudo acercarse a su nariz

\- Como vuelvas a decir eso te arranco los ojos… – dijo ella

\- Vamos Donna, no vine para escuchar un estúpido discurso feminista, es más, ni siquiera vine a verte a ti

Donna giró para detenerlo y consiguió sentar a su amigo en la silla y logró que se quedara quieto sosteniéndolo fuerte por los hombros. Cuando estuvo segura de no se movería de allí lo soltó y se puso una mano en la cadera.

\- Bien ¿entonces qué haces aquí?

\- Vine porque creo que puedes tener algo que necesito

\- ¿yo? – se rio Donna

\- Si tú – ahora Kelso parecía un psicópata empedernido meciéndose en la silla de nuevo

\- Y… según tú… ¿Qué es tan valioso para merecer un vuelo hasta Nueva york?

\- Información, preciosa – le contestó Kelso y Donna se echó para atrás conteniendo una carcajada muda

\- ¿Por qué tendría información para ti? - se burló – Y si me dices así de nuevo, te arranco la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuál de las dos? – preguntó Kelso

Donna levantó una ceja

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada. – continuó el hombre – Lo siento. Eres periodista ¿no? Eres una de esas chismosas que ganan dinero por saber los chismes. Debes saber cada detalle de lo que pasa en esta ciudad

\- Eso intento, gracias – le contestó Donna – así que si me disculpas… tengo muchos chismes que…

\- Tu puedes resolver muchas de mis preguntas – dijo Kelso

La chica sencillamente se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la puerta

\- Eso depende claro… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – le preguntó

Kelso sabía que había conseguido su oportunidad de oro y no estaba dispuesto a echarla a perder

\- ¿Quién activó la bomba?

Donna se levantó y cogió un cigarrillo del cajón de Denise. Nadie se enfadaría por eso, ella era su propia jefa.

\- Fueron explosivos, fueron treinta – le explicó a su amigo

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí. Además eso nadie lo sabe. – encendió el cigarro – Kelso… por favor – dejo escapar el humo de su boca – eso nadie lo sabe.

\- ¿y qué si alguien lo supiera? – preguntó él

\- ¿Quién?

\- Pues yo – dijo Kelso

Donna se rio una vez más y echó para atrás la cabeza. Estaba disfrutando mucho ese descanso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿tú? ¿tú sabes quién está detrás del atentado? – se burló

\- Bueno… podría tener una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda para rellenar algunos huecos

\- ¿una idea? – se burló Donna – ya veo lo que pasa. Te ascendieron a detective de repente

Kelso dio una vuelta con los ojos por toda la habitación y después de pensárselo le dijo:

\- En realidad, parece que me despidieron

\- ¡Oh, dios! – se quejó la pelirroja

\- No, dios no, Donna. Esto fue obra de alguien más

La mujer no sabía si reírse o sentirse como en casa.

\- No me digas – habló con sarcasmo

\- Alguien que estuvo detrás de todo y aún está allí…

\- Kelso eso no…

\- ¿crees que fue un accidente? – la presionó

\- No. Pero…

\- ¿pero qué? – presionó más

\- Kelso – suspiró Donna – no te ofendas, pero te escapaste del hospital, te despidieron y dejaste a Brook. Yo sé que es la regla de oro, no preguntar, pero… ¿has estado tomando tus pastillas?

\- ¡No! – gritó y Donna se echó para atrás – ¡No más pastillas! – Kelso hizo mucho ruido provocando que los amigos de Donna entraran para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien

\- ¡Kelso! – lo regañó ella – ok, ok no más pastillas ¡Genial! – quiso tranquilizarlo pero varios empleados ya estaban asomados por la puerta

\- ¿estás bien Donna? – le dijo Bob – ¿quieres que llame a Mark?

\- ¿Quién es Mark? – preguntó Kelso

Donna se puso una mano en el tronquillo de la nariz y volvió su atención con un gesto noble hacia sus compañeros

\- No, no hay necesidad…

\- Escuchamos un grito ¿estás bien? – propuso su amiga

\- Si, si Betty, todo está bien

\- ¿no había muerto Mark? – le dijo Denise a Bob

\- ¿Mark? – contestó Kelso

Donna se fijó en los rostros confundidos de todos y se dio cuenta de que estaban poniendo una mirada agreste en contra de Kelso

\- ¿él es…? – empezó a decir Kelly

Donna tuvo que inventar algo poco ingenioso porque se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

\- Mi primo – dijo por fin, luego de un silencio sospechoso – sí, mi primo… Casey

\- ¿Casey? – preguntó Betty

\- ¿Casey? – preguntó indignado Kelso y Donna le dedicó una mirada furtiva

\- Bueno mucho gusto Casey… - saludó Betty sonriendo de manera coqueta al chico – si necesitan algo….

Kelso también le había sonreído a la chica y los dos estaban haciendo un juego de miradas perversas en donde el busto de Betty era el protagonista, así que Donna tuvo que pararse frente a la puerta y forzarlos a retirarse mientras la cerraba.

\- Si necesitan algo… aunque sea… - se esforzaba Betty por seguir viendo a su nuevo objetivo sexual al mismo tiempo que Donna cerraba la puerta

\- No, está bien… estamos bien ¿verdad que si? – la cerró por fin – adiós – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa amigable

\- Claro que linda, adiós – decía él, antes de girarse y mirar a Donna con odio puro – ¡¿Casey?!

\- No se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor – se excusó Donna

\- No tenías que mentir…

\- Claro que sí. Te escapaste del hospital, la gente hará preguntas

\- Como digas – dijo él y de nuevo se distrajo jugando con las cosas de Denise

\- Kelso, tienes que irte – le dijo Donna quitándole el marco de una foto y devolviéndola a su lugar

\- No, Donna escucha – suplicó el chico – tienes que escuchar esto

\- No quiero oírlo Kelso – dijo la chica caminando hacia el teléfono – llamaré a Brook y ella…

\- Donna – Kelso corrió y colgó el teléfono que Donna ya había levantado, imponiendo presión lastimera en la de la mujer – ¡Escucha mi historia! – le exigió

Donna soltó el teléfono y recuperó su mano

\- Aquí afuera tengo 200 investigadores – le dijo – tengo el trabajo de las historias cubierto así que…

\- Ellos no saben lo que yo sé – le advirtió el chico

\- De acuerdo, muy bien Kelso ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes, que 200 investigadores profesionales desconocen?

\- PSIC lo planeó todo – dijo Kelso y Donna lo miró con incredulidad absurda

\- ¿PSIC?

\- ¡PSIC! – repitió él

\- ¿tú historia es que la compañía de luz planeó un atentado terrorista durante la reunión más pequeña e insignificante que ha tenido la CVN jamás?... – se burló Donna sarcásticamente – vamos amigo, de veras quiero tomarte en serio pero…

\- Sí, pero tengo pruebas – siguió diciendo el hombre

\- ¿aja?

\- Si, mira – insistió Kelso

\- ¿Qué es esto? – espetó Donna preocupada viendo la fotografía de Fez despertando en el hospital - ¿Qué le pasó a Fez?

\- Tomé más fotografías de todo lo que había en la caja, cosa por cosa, porque sabía que cuando volviera, ya no estarían más, pero luego desparecieron estas son las únicas dos que…

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la pelirroja pasando a la segunda fotografía y dándose cuenta del beso homosexual entre sus viejos amigos

\- Ah, ignora eso – Kelso se la quitó

\- ¿Qué demonios? – exclamó Donna - ¿Qué demonios fue eso eh?

\- Mira en el fondo , en el fondo – exigió el otro

\- P-S-I-C – leyó Donna en voz alta

\- ¿Lo ves?

Donna se sentó en la silla de respaldo de Denise con una cara de preocupación inminente comparando a los sujetos de ambas fotografías

\- ¿No se te ocurrió que tal vez cambiaron la caja de fusibles del hospital?

\- No es una coincidencia, ellos no trabajan en Wisconsin ¿cierto? – Donna asintió con la cabeza – además está la caja y las pastillas ¡Esta caja apareció un día antes de que Fez desapareciera del hospital!

\- ¿Fez qué? ¿Cuál caja? No entiendo – dijo ella

\- Desapareciera del hospital ¿me sigues Donna?

\- ¿Cómo dices? – insistió la chica

\- ¡Fez desapareciera del hospital! – le gritó Kelso – ¡dios! sí que eres tonta Donna, como sea… - continuó

\- Ok – asintió Donna

\- Fez desapareció del hospital el viernes, nadie sabe nada de él y la última vez que lo vimos, estaba en el hospital, ese sujeto estaba ahí y Fez actuaba muy extraño

\- ¿crees que los contratistas de PSIC secuestraron a Fez?

\- No – Le explicó Kelso – estoy seguro.

\- Ese uniforme me parece conocido – comentó Donna forzando los ojos entrecerrados para ver mejor en el fondo de la imagen

\- ¿los has visto? – se emocionó Kelso

\- En alguna parte…

Entonces Donna recordó el día que persiguió a Eric por la carretera y luego la trató como a una loca.

\- ¿Dónde? – presionó Kelso

\- En algún lugar – dijo ella quitándoselo de encima

\- Así es… porque están en todas partes – volvió a presionar Kelso – en las pastillas, en el teléfono, en el correo, en la caja que desapareció al día siguiente. Volví luego de mi accidente pero ya no estaban y …

\- El portafolio – festejó recordar la chica - ¿Cuál caja dices?

\- ¿Qué? – inquirió Kelso

\- Mi portafolio – explicó ella – un sujeto que llevaba puesto un uniforme como ese se llevó mi portafolio en el elevador

\- ¿lo ves? Ahí hay otra pista

Donna negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla

\- Se llevó mi evidencia más valiosa

\- ¿ahora me crees? – dijo él

\- ¿sabes dónde encontrarlos? – Donna ya no estaba pensando en una conspiración pero acababa de obtener una garantía muy importante

\- No – resintió el chico

\- Mierda – maldijo Donna

\- No. – siguió diciendo Kelso – Pero tú puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo

\- Kelso es que esto es…

\- Fez está desaparecido Donna, por favor

\- De acuerdo pero ¿no has intentado llamarlo?

Kelso puso cara de sapo consternado obviando la situación.

\- Vamos Donna ¿en serio?

\- Es que todo esto me parece un poco…

\- ¿estúpido? – se inmutó Kelso – Vamos Donna abre los ojos, ¿para qué crees que estaba usando ese elevador?

\- Mira… tengo que pensar…

\- Esto es lo que tienes que investigar. ¿quieres un culpable? Yo lo tengo – insistió

\- No lo sé… tal vez deberíamos solo…

\- Ellos están detrás de todo… - siguió Kelso y luego de caminar para todas partes sacó un frasco de pastillas anaranjado y vacío desde su bolsillo – mira

Donna lo miró y puso una cara de cólera.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con ellas? – exigió la pelirroja

\- Las tire, me las tome, como sea, no importa. – siguió Kelso – Fez no está, la evidencia no está y estoy seguro de que tiene algo que ver con esto, mira la marca…

\- Kelso tenemos que avisarle a la policía de…

Pero Donna fue interrumpida de nuevo por su amigo

\- Estos sujetos tienen a Fez ¿entiendes? Fez estuvo hablando de Eric y estas pastillas Solo me…

\- ¿Eric? – Donna salió de sus casillas – espera un momento… ¿Cómo sabes todo…?

\- Si Donna, pon atención. Eric salió con él y le dijo que estaba preocupado por Hyde

\- ¿Cómo es…?

\- Investigué, pregunté. Pon atención Donna – insistió él

\- Bien, bien, de acuerdo, entonces ¿Eric que tiene que ver con todo esto?

\- Eric le dijo que estuvo teniendo sueños y que presentía que algo malo le iba a suceder a Hyde. – explicó Kelso – Luego Hyde se apareció en el aniversario de Red

\- ¿en serio? ¿en Point Place?

\- Si – respondió él

\- Pero eso…

\- Todavía no termino, Donna. Entonces… - continuó Kelso – Fez le ayudo a Eric a localizar a Hyde porque robó un contacto de mi agenda – Donna asintió con la cabeza – así que como sabes, o como bien puedes suponer, yo podía localizar a Hyde así que lo llame

\- ¿llamaste a Hyde?

\- Si, Donna, llame a Hyde.

\- ¿y bien? – presionó la chica

\- Ya voy Donna, cielos. Resulta que el miércoles se fue con su banda porque iba a tocar en el canon festival

\- ¿Hyde tiene una banda?

\- Donna pon atención

\- Ok, lo siento

\- Así que Hyde estaba en el festival el viernes ¿o no?

\- Maldición – chistó Donna y arañó su lengua con los dientes

\- Luego llamé a Jenny – siguió diciendo Kelso

\- ¿Cuál Jenny?

\- La esposa de Eric – contestó él

\- ¿Eric está casado?

Donna sintió como se le despegaban los intestinos del cuerpo.

\- No lo sé, bueno Ya no – dijo Kelso

\- ¿Se divorciaron?

\- No, pero tal vez murió. Donna, deja de distraerte

\- Está bien, perdón - luego reparó en lo que escuchó – ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- El asunto es que ella me dijo, que Eric estaría el viernes en la reunión de congreso – continuó Kelso y luego se dejó una pausa para respirar

\- Bueno eso es verdad, lo vi llegar un día antes, solo que él… no parecía recordarme – en este punto Donna comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos y aunque su amigo continuó hablando solo alcanzó a escuchar media oración

\- Bueno Eric estaba en el PairteSolem el viernes…

\- Eso es imposible – advirtió Donna – porque él no llegó a nuestra cita, él no estaba cerca del PairteSolem

\- ¿cita? – preguntó Kelso

\- Por negocios – se excusó la chica – íbamos a vernos en el ROSS, Eric nunca llegó

\- Eric no ha contestado mis llamadas desde entonces…

Kelso y Donna se miraron con los ojos vidriosos haciéndose una idea de lo que pudo haber el pasado a su ocurrido a su amigo

\- Bueno, él podría…

\- Pon atención, Hyde estaba a un lado en el concierto. Fez sabía que Eric estaría ahí y también sabía que algo sucedería pero ¡boom! – aplaudió Kelso, sobresaltando a la chica – lo arrolla un autobús

\- ¡Qué dices! – gritó ella

\- A Fez lo arrolló un autobús – repitió Kelso

\- ¿a Fez lo arrolló un autobús? – farfulló Donna

\- ¿puedes dejar de repetir lo que digo en forma de pregunta? – se enfadó Kelso – Gracias

\- Pero…

\- ¿no te dije que estaba en el hospital cuando desapareció?

\- Si pero… - empezó a balbucear Donna

\- Bien…

\- La policía debe saber…

\- Ya no estoy más con la policía, Donna. Soy un lobo solitario

\- No me jodas. Fez solo desapareció y tú…

\- Ahora Fez no está, la evidencia no está, Eric y Hyde tal vez están muertos, todo tiene que ver con PSIC y me pica el trasero porque esta bata tiene una apertura por atrás

Donna comenzó a poner las manos frente a su cara y sacudirlas de vez en cuando a la par con su cabeza, tal vez esto no le restaba estrés pero servía para hacer que el chico entendiera que ella estaba perdida en la conversación.

\- Perdóname pero no entiendo cómo se relaciona …

\- ¿dijiste que era una compañía de luz no es así? – explicó Kelso

\- Bueno si

\- ¿entonces como explicas que también hagan pastillas?

\- Solo es la marca compraron un…

\- No, Donna. Todo está relacionado – juraba Kelso

\- Es que no puedo entender …

\- Alguien me ha estado drogando porque sabían que tarde o temprano iba a interferir y ellos, necesitaban a Fez y se lo llevaron y se deshicieron de toda la evidencia que existía, están encubriendo el mayor crimen…

Donna se dio cuenta de que Kelso hablaba más rápido entre más información tenia para decir.

\- Kelso, para – le ordenó – eso es ridículo, tú tomas esas pastillas desde niño ¿cómo podrían saber…?

\- Quizá tienen a alguien que ve el futuro o…

La idea de que Eric pudiera estar muerto había estallado en su cabeza.

\- ¡Demonios Kelso! ¡Crece ya!

\- ¿crees que un atentado terrorista se planea en un mes? – Kelso también subió su tono de voz

\- Bueno – Donna no quiso competir con gritos así que se redujo y decidió conservar la calma – ¿Qué hay con Eric? ¿está muerto?

\- Donna, no lo sé, ahora solo estamos tú, Jackie y yo. Y la única forma de averiguar lo que pasó con los demás…

\- ¿Jackie? – reparó Donna

\- He dejado mensajes en su buzón de voz

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – lo regañó – jugar a…

\- Necesitamos ir a Point Place primero, para averiguar dónde compraban las pastillas mi madre…

\- Kelso...

\- Y después podemos reunir la información en algún lugar, como el sótano…

\- Kelso. No seas ridículo – dijo ella – ¿Acaso estás loco?

Y en ese punto se detuvo porque tuvo miedo de haber usado una palabra permanente.

\- Si – explicó Kelso con una sonrisa media – pero estoy medicado ¿no?

Donna dejo su miedo irracional por la reacción de su amigo y volvió a sus pensamientos

\- Pero tiraste las pastillas… Kelso no… ¿no ves que estas alucinando todo un complot?

\- Es obvio que lo es. Mira Donna. lo más probable es que ya tengas la lista de las personas que estuvieron presentes ese día en el edificio. Los importantes, y los que no ¿has visto la firma de Eric?

\- Esa es información confidencial… ¿Eric?

\- ¿no te la robaste? – insistió el chico. Donna puso una mueca de mal gusto

\- Bueno, sí pero, mi trabajo…

\- Donna ¿Qué has sabido de Hyde en los últimos 5 años?

\- No, nada pero…

\- ¿De Fez?

\- No

\- ¿De mí?

\- Bueno, no…

\- ¿Lo ves? Te has mantenido lejos de todos nosotros y aunque no comprendo la razón no pretendo averiguarlo ahora. Pero si no hacemos algo, estos sujetos se saldrán con la suya y nunca volveremos a ver a Fez. La gente seguirá muriendo allá afuera y nosotros sabremos que pudimos haber hecho algo pero decidimos no arriesgarnos.

Donna volvió a recargarse en la pared de brazos cruzados.

\- Pero Kelso… esto va mucho más lejos, es más… mucho más grande que nosotros. Si tienes razón y todo lo que dices es verdad… - dijo ella – esto es una red de conspiración y los únicos capaces de resolverlo son las autoridades del estado…

\- Donna, esto no es solamente sobre las personas que murieron, para mí esto es personal, se llevaron a Fez y si no hago nada, jamás lo volveré a ver ¿entiendes? Eric y Hyde probablemente están muertos y nosotros podemos averiguarlo si tan solo ¡Movemos el culo del asiento y buscamos la verdad!

\- ¿Por qué no solo entregamos la información a la policía? Aun si nosotros vamos tras ellos ¿Qué podríamos lograr? ¿Qué tan lejos nos dejarían llegar para entretenerse? las pistas están tan claras que parecen colocadas a propósito

\- No pensé que los periodistas fueran tan cobardes… ese no es el tipo de mediocridad a la que estoy acostumbrado, Donna. Eres una perra. Vamos. La reunión engloba un montón de gente importante si querían matarlos a ellos y no sabemos con exactitud a quien, ¿no crees que las autoridades ya saben lo que pasó?

Donna tuvo una visión fugaz de la paranoia gubernamental de su amigo Hyde.

\- Estas empezando a sonar como él…

\- Pues alguien tiene que hacerlo y creo que él está muerto de todas formas

\- Deja de decir eso – lo regañó ella

\- ¿Entonces vendrás?

\- Kelso, esta reunión era mediocre. No tiene sentido que el FBI o la CIA estén detrás de una CVN donde ni siquiera estaba el presidente. Esto suena más pequeño…

Donna comenzó a dudar

\- ¿pequeño cómo una compañía de luz? – sugirió Kelso

\- O una farmacéutica… - dijo Donna mirando el frasco de pastillas de Kelso.

Por la noche, Donna estaba sentada en su auto conduciendo y mirando de vez en cuando por el retrovisor un momento de cajas con papeles. Destacaban el informe de Cristi con una copia del perfil de cada uno de los integrantes de la CVN, que estaban y no estaban presentes en la reunión del viernes. Una lista de los miembros objetivos de CGA y de seguridad de entradas y salidas y periodistas en categoría de CH que murieron, vivieron e incluso los que no se presentaron, y la redacción completa de Betty con una hoja de firmas de registro de entrada y salida del edificio el PairteSolem desde las 7:00 am del lunes y hasta la hora del colapso del viernes. Albert había ayudado aportando lo suyo también, Donna le había pedido que adjuntara cada fotografía tomada en GBC para los gafetes que se imprimieron como pases de entrada. Entre los que, para su desgracia, se encontraba el de Eric Forman.

Kelso parecía emocionado a su lado jugando con un radio que tenía al alcance y conectándolo al teléfono domestico que se había robado de algún lado. Donna no quiso distraer a su amigo. Sus pensamientos estaban lejos de él, pero podía sentirlos rozándole el hombro con un solo deseo. Que Eric no estuviera muerto. Que nada de lo que sospechaban fuera cierto y que todo se tratara solo de una pesadilla, así podría volver a casa a acariciar a su gato y beber café bien frio con un montón de papeles entre las piernas.

Pero Donna sabía que la realidad era una sola y aunque no viviera en ella sí que la habría en algún lugar, uno donde era posible estar solo y sentirse completo, como engañosamente lo había creído por cinco años, ciega y cansada mirando la maquina mientras escribía letras ajenas que normalmente le habría dedicado a un solo hombre nacido sobre el planeta tierra, uno que se estaba desmoronando poco a poco y del que ya no parecía tener el mínimo control desde que su amigo castaño apareció en su oficina para cambiar su vida, para siempre. "Eric Forman" pensaba, "espero que en el infierno si te acuerdes de mí, incluso si tienen que obligarte a hacerlo."

Un día me levanté con las piernas entumecidas por dormir durante todos los años de mi vida. Supe de inmediato que hasta entonces nadie me había pedido levantar la marcha y caminar. Porque comenzar a andar cuando no quedan piernas para apoyarnos, es una lucha desmerecida y abrumadora. Hoy hemos perdido, ayer hemos perdido más. Pero si la historia ha podido enseñarnos cuando despertar, esta es la ocasión. Lyex no pide disculpas o siente la pena por adelantado. Los sucesos ocurridos durante el atentado terrorista del PairteSolem son imperdonables, y tal vez, el inicio de un ciclo de amenazas que no deberían correspondernos como civiles; por eso queremos llamar a los ciudadanos a mantener las puertas abiertas, y los brazos también. La lucha del país acaba de comenzar y las ganas por levantar una nación sin piernas están en nuestras manos.

Por eso el día de hoy, Lyex no llora la pérdida injustificada de miles de personas que pertenecían y pertenecen para siempre a esta nación. Se levanta con dolor y pide a los amigos, hermanos, padres, hijos y desconocidos de aquellos que perdieron la vida bajó la mirada de una nube injusta de remordimiento, para exigirles a las autoridades la salvaguarda de la soberanía de nuestros edificios. Casa por casa, puerta por puerta y corazón por corazón. Para que todos salgamos juntos a resolver nuestras dudas y arrebatemos las máscaras y los secretos de este caso que abunda gritos en la oscuridad. Hoy, dejamos de dormir, y exigimos una explicación. Hoy tomaremos cuentas con cualquiera que se atreva a ponernos una mano encima. Hoy, habrá justicia, con el presidente, con los responsables y con o sin ayuda. Estados Unidos se levantara por nuestras propias manos.

_Pincciotti Donna. Lyex Company Jornal _

Escribiría más tarde Lyex, desencadenando millones de voces enfurecidas y alborotadas levantándose por todo el país con una nueva bomba que poner a prueba y Donna solo necesitaba un papel y un bolígrafo delgado para decidir si la encendía, o no. Una patrulla dejó escapar su alarma autoritaria detrás del auto de Donna, la chica miró su propio reflejo por el retrovisor mientras escuchaba las gruesas palabras de su amigo, encendió un cigarrillo en su boca y pisó el acelerador a fondo. El silencio derogado de la euforia por la que habían empezado a sentirse cómodos, ahora se había convertido en todo lo contrario.

Y mientras luchaba por remediar la fortaleza rota miraba de reojo a su compañero probando con ahínco la eficacia de su nuevo experimento mientras apretaba los botones y lograba comunicarse por fin.

\- Aquí cohete del amor y pie grande – Dijo Kelso hablando por el radio – estás hablando con el rey, muñeca. – explicó – Nos vemos en el sótano.


	17. Chapter 17

**3\. ****Martes. De las nociones básicas del "Lo siento"**

Holly Morris sonaba en la radio cuando Kelly Cooper había perdido la esperanza de firmar con la CGS records y una empresa publicitaria que delegaría millones de dolares por su actuación del viernes por la noche, después de un horrible atentado terrorista que tuvo lugar en Manhattan. Jackie estaba sentada en la cama a horcajadas de la almohada mientras se columpiaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre el relleno de la almohadilla y respiraba con frecuencias extrañas, rozando su entrepierna. Un sonido agudo salía gimoteando desde su garganta y hacia un eco grave entre sus labios ligeramente separados. Pero Jackie no alcanzó a llegar al climax de su aventura matutina, porque el sonido de repetidos golpes contra la puerta, de franca e innecesaria fuerza, la interrumpió de pronto.

\- Ya voy – se aventuró a anunciar y se dio cuenta de cómo se frustraba su ánimo - ¿Quién es? – preguntó caminando

Nadie respondió cómo debe ser, pero Jackie abrió la puerta de todas maneras porque no era costumbre suya hacer esperar a la gente, no a la gente desconocida. Aunque aquel no era un desconocido o por lo menos eso pensaba ella, y la sorpresa pronto lo sabría, le vendría de mal gusto.

\- ¿Quién es? – insistió parándose en la entrada y aunque se levantó de puntillas no alcanzó el ovillo de vidrio sobre la puerta

Un hombre de cabellos rubios entró por la fuerza aprovechándose de la ranura que había en la puerta cuando la mujer abrió. A pesar de que Jackie reaccionó muy rápido y a penas lo hubo reconocido, se apresuró a cerrarla. Éste logró colarse por el espacio y la chica se vio obligada a ceder con una cara de fastidio.

\- Jackie por favor – dijo Cave – necesitamos hablar sobre…

\- ¿sobre cómo me abandonaste en medio de un ataque terrorista para salvar tu pellejo?

\- Jaqueline, mi amor, eso no fue así – se excusó él – había mucha gente, te busque por todas partes antes de…

\- Antes de irte para salvar tu pellejo – Jackie terminó su oración y se disponía hacia la cocina cuando Cave la detuvo por el antebrazo

\- Jaqueline, de verdad te busque, no fue mi intención dejarte allí no sabía si seguías con vida, había mucha gente corriendo por todas partes

\- Yo también pensé que habías muerto, pero por lo menos busqué tu cadáver ¿tú que hiciste? ¿te fuiste a casa y te preparaste un sándwich para comértelo acostado en el sofá mientras mirabas el incidente por las noticias?

\- Jackie, tienes que comprender que…

\- ¿esta vez quien se murió Cave? ¿fue tu abuela? ¿tu perro? ¿tú?

\- Jackie… déjame explicarte

Las voces de ambos chicos hacían un eco en la habitación y Glenn, el casero, se despertó tras escucharlos. Aunque por supuesto no fue el único ya que el edificio entero estaba prestando especial atención, la señora de los 6 hijos y el señor con el gato esponjado, el oficial de tránsito y en general, todos los inquilinos que descansaban allí. Sin embrago Glenn era el casero y participar en los disturbios domésticos era su pan de cada día.

\- Jackie… te juro que la próxima vez me quedaré contigo, si pudieras darme otra oportunidad, esta vez yo…

\- Sería muy mala suerte tener una próxima vez ¿no lo crees?

\- Bueno no quise decir…

\- ¿Por qué deberías disculparte por abandonarme en el concierto? ni siquiera somos una pareja

\- Jacqueline, para mi eres lo más importante, créeme…

\- Lo siento Cave, no. – dijo ella

\- Vamos, hombre. Tendría que ser muy estúpido para quedarse – se escuchó decir a una tercera voz

Cave se sobresaltó cuando sus oídos le informaron de una presencia masculina en la habitación y giró vacilante sobre sus hombros para encontrar al intruso responsable.

\- Solo un estúpido hubiera corrido entre los pedazos de concreto de un edificio que se está cayendo – continuo diciendo Steven Hyde mientras asomaba por fin, medio cuerpo por la puerta del cuarto de baño, bostezando y de esta forma, también, saciando la curiosidad de Cave – ¿No es cierto, maestro?

Cave sabía que el muchacho se estaba dirigiendo a él, pero no podía dejar de ver su propio reflejo en las pupilas exageradamente azules del invasor. Además había notado de mala gana que el sujeto estaba terminando la siesta, con el cabello esponjado y los parpados pegados todavía. El cínico llevaba el torso desnudo y caminaba descalzo sobre la alfombra que él mismo había comprado para su novia. En menos tiempo del que pudo darse cuenta, ya estaba suficientemente enojado como para resoplar con una diligente pero agresiva calma.

\- ¿Quién es él? – le preguntó a Jackie pero la chica se limitó a mirarlos a los dos y encogerse de hombros con poca creatividad

\- Vamos hombre, estoy tratando de ayudarte aquí ¿sí? Compórtate – dijo Hyde

\- Te hice una pregunta ¡contéstame! – gritó Cave ignorando al otro – ¡¿quién es el?!

\- No te estas portando bien, blanquito – murmuró Hyde

\- No estoy hablando contigo – le dijo Cave

\- Steven es mi amigo, y no tengo que darte ninguna explicación – habló Jackie

\- ¿Qué? ¿Solo porque creí que habías muerto te acostaras con otros?

\- ¿"solo"? – bufó Jackie de modo sarcástico – escúchate

\- Solo para aclarar esto – dijo Hyde interrumpiendo la discusión – yo no dormí con ella, y jamás lo volvería a hacer – se burló

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Cave mirándolo con odio y Jackie también le dedicó una expresión furtiva

\- ¡Steven! – lo regañó ella y Hyde se echó a reír divertidísimo con la idea

\- ¡esto es increíble! – espetó Cave desilusionado

\- Y no lo has visto todo… - se burló Hyde

Jackie enrojeció y le lanzó una pera que tenía a la mano. El joven le sonrió y luego actuó una cara de tristeza burlándose a las espaldas de Cave.

\- Ya te dije que Steven es mi amigo, además no puedes venir aquí a reclamarme que…

\- ¿Qué te portas como una zorra? – terminó diciendo Cave

En ese momento Hyde dejo de sonreír y se le dibujó una mueca de disgusto en el rostro

\- Hay que ver – comenzó a decir mientras se le acercaba caminando a Cave – ¿tú vives aquí?

\- Este no es tu asunto ¿sí?

\- ¿vives aquí? – repitió Hyde y el otro se giró para verlo de frente

\- No ¿tu si?

\- Steven… por favor – interfirió Jackie

\- Entonces vete de aquí – le ordenó

\- Vamos a ver ¿Quién te crees tú? – lo confrontó Cave

\- Vete de aquí – repitió Hyde, y esta vez había algo en su mirada que advertía su merecida obediencia inmediata

\- Steven – sollozó Jackie – basta

\- ¿me vas a obligar? – lo retó Cave

Hyde levantó una ceja sin cambiar la expresión de malicia en su cara.

\- Ya basta los dos – regañó Jackie

\- Aquí el único que se irá – le dijo Cave – eres tú

\- El único que decide quien se ira soy yo – dijo Glenn parado en el umbral de la puerta – están causando un disturbio que no se puede tolerar

\- ¿tú quién eres? – preguntó Hyde rompiendo el silencio

\- El dueño del edificio – contestó Glenn

Los dos chicos se vieron reducidos por el intermediario y Jackie se le acercó al casero

\- Lo siento mucho Glenn

\- Agradecería mucho que tomaran en cuenta a los vecinos que aún están descansando

Cave miró su reloj de mano

\- Son las 9:00 am – dijo él

\- Algunos no trabajan – explicó Glenn

Hyde cogió su camisa y se la empezó a poner

\- Como sea – dijo vistiéndose

\- Gracias Glenn, lo siento mucho, de verdad, no se repetirá – se excusaba Jackie en la puerta

\- Jaqueline – llamó Cave desde la sala - ¿entonces qué pasa?

\- Cave, no lo sé, me dejaste ahí, creí que habías muerto, de verdad estaba asustada…

\- Oh, por favor, que montón de basura – dijo Hyde amarrándose las agujetas

Luego se echó la chamarra al hombro y comenzó a caminar a la puerta

\- Steven no te vayas, espera – lo persiguió Jackie

El chico se detuvo en la puerta junto a Glenn

\- Está bien ¿sí? No quiero interrumpir tu reconciliación con tu novio

Glenn lo vio con intenciones de decir algo pero al final pareció acobardarse y sus intenciones fueron solo eso, intenciones. Hyde ni siquiera le tomó en cuenta y pasó de largo sin advertirle una seña con la mirada parecida a la que si le lanzó a Cave.

\- Él no es mí… - explicó Jackie

\- ¿Qué? – se ofendió Cave

\- Me da igual – dijo Hyde sin girar para verla siquiera – nos vemos

\- Steven espera… por favor

Steven se paró en seco como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba olvidándose de algo y luego se giró para ver a Jackie

\- Gracias por la noche – le dijo y todos los demás incluyendo a la chica, enrojecieron por diferentes motivos.

\- Steven…

Pero el hombre del afro ya estaba bajando las escaleras para cuando comenzó a seguirlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su esfuerzo era inútil y decidió volver a la habitación, donde Cave la recibió con una mirada expectante

\- ¿Steven "por favor"? – la imitó de mala gana y Glenn dejó escapar una carcajada minúscula

\- ese tipo debe ser muy bueno en la cama – se burló el casero viendo la espalda de Hyde mientras éste se alejaba caminando

\- Cállate – le dijo Jackie caminando para cerrar la puerta

\- ¿Se te junto el ganado, Jaqueline? – insistió Glenn y Jackie puso cara de fastidio

Cave fue a cerrarle la puerta a Glenn en la cara y luego se dirigió a Jackie de nuevo

\- ¿"Steven por favor"?

\- Es mi amigo, Cave, por favor…

\- ¿amigo? ¡Durmió contigo!

\- Pero no pasó nada

\- Claro que no ¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar que el amigo con el que pasaste la noche, también tuvo sexo contigo? ¿no soy estúpido?

\- Vamos Cave ¿viniste a insultarme?

\- No Jackie, pero tampoco vine para ser insultado, vine a disculparme y arreglar las cosas contigo porque me importas

\- ¿entonces porque te fuiste?

\- ¡quería vivir! Jaqueline, no es algo egoísta querer salvar la vida propia, tampoco significa que te abandoné a tu suerte, es solo que no te encontraba cuando todo comenzó y no tuve la oportunidad de buscarte porque estaban cayendo pedazos gigantes del edificio

\- Me diste por muerta

\- ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

Jackie vaciló por un momento y luego dejo un espacio para que cave siguiera hablando

\- Te he estado buscando cómo loco desde entonces y estoy feliz de que hayas sobrevivido incluso si no quieres seguir conmigo

\- ¿feliz?

\- Sí, porque no me importa con quien estés, solo me preocupo por ti

Las siguientes horas, no dejaron de acariciarse en el sofá hasta que la contestadora interrumpió su reconciliación.

\- Aquí cohete del amor, habla el rey ¿estás ahí muñeca? – decía la bocina del teléfono – repito, aquí cohete del amor, ¿me escuchas? Cambio

Jackie abrió mucho los ojos y liberó su labio inferior de la prisión de los dientes de su novio para levantarse con prisa

\- ¿Qué pasa, nena? – dijo Cave pero ella ya estaba corriendo hacia el teléfono

\- ¿Michael? – Respondió – ¿otra vez tú?

\- ¿otra vez? – preguntó confundido Cave mientras se levantaba imitándola

\- Ha estado llamando, nunca alcanzo a contestar… - explicó rápidamente – ¿Michael? – Jackie levantó el teléfono – ¿Michael?

\- Chssssst – chistó Kelso – no soy Michael, soy el rey.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Escúchame bien, muñeca – dijo Kelso – ya no quedan palitos de regaliz en la tienda, la azúcar morena se perdió y pie grande volvió a los bosques, nos vemos en el sótano

Por un momento Jackie tuvo un rostro muy serio y Cave llegó a pensar que el mensaje estaba cifrado y que además ella sí que podía entenderlo, sin embargo segundos después la chica puso gesto ofuscado y se quejó con un puchero de insatisfacción.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios significa eso Michael? Deja de decir estupideces, no te entiendo

\- Jackie – se escuchó decir al otro con frustración – no soy Michael, es mi nombre secreto que… quiero decir, muñeca, no Jackie

Jackie rodo los ojos

\- Michael, deja de jugar ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dónde estás? Brook está muy preocupada desde que te escapaste del hospital

\- A Brook no le importa, escúchame Jackie. La azúcar morena se perdió.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Maldición Jackie! ¡Es una clave secreta! ¡Fez está perdido!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso debiste entenderlo ¿no?

\- Dame eso Kelso ¿Jackie estas ahí?

\- ¿Donna?

\- Jackie

\- ¡Donna!

\- Pie grande, ella es pie grande ¡Maldición Jackie! – se escuchó Kelso en el fondo

\- Cállate Kelso , Jackie escucha – decía Donna – no hay tiempo para saludos de cortesía, algo malo está pasando, Fez está perdido y tenemos motivos para pensar que fue secuestrado del hospital

\- ¿Qué? ¡no puede ser! – susurró Jackie

\- ¿Qué no puede ser? – dijo Cave

\- Así es, así que necesitamos que tú…

\- Necesitamos decirle a la policía – interrumpió Jackie – Michael…

\- Kelso ya no trabaja ahí, además creemos que la policía podría estar encubriendo a los responsables – le explicó Donna

\- ¿cómo? ¿por qué? ¿por qué harían algo así?

\- Tienes que venir a Point Place y te lo explicaremos todo aquí ¿sí? ¿Cuándo puedes venir?

\- Pues, tengo que trabajar hoy, tal vez mañana pero llegaré por la noche

\- Está bien, pero que sea lo más pronto que puedas, no es lo único que está mal, Eric y Hyde podrían estar…

\- Oh, Eric… - dijo Jackie y se escuchó un suspiro por la bocina – Steven, él…

\- Hablaremos cuando llegues, nos vemos en el Hub, me parece que ahora se llama Halland, como sea, mañana a las 8 ¿ok? – se despidió Donna

\- Donna… Steven esta…

\- Hablaremos de eso cuando llegues, hasta entonces – y el sonido de fondo anuncio un pitido

Donna había colgado el teléfono y Jackie se quedó petrificada en su lugar hasta que Cave la devolvió a la realidad

\- ¿Quién era? – le preguntó Cave

\- Creo que debo irme – dijo a chica

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Debo ir a Wisconsin – se explicó Jackie

\- ¿y el trabajo?

\- No iré

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó él, no entendía lo que estaba pasando

\- Desde ese día, Vane me permite hacer lo que yo quiera – dijo Jackie tomando sus llaves y poniéndose un suéter – por cierto – se regresó – gracias por eso cariño, nos vemos – lo besó

\- Pero Jackie…

\- Cierras cuando te vayas – se despidió y Cave se quedó parado viéndola alejarse

Jackie subió al auto de Cave y condujo con prisa, el otro no se enfadaría por eso, pero sí que se quedaría desconcertado un buen rato, y eso era bueno para las circunstancias porque se encontraba camino a un funeral y no creía prudente llevar consigo al chico. Cave nunca entendería la reacción de su novia o la manera tan rápida con la que salió aquella vez por la puerta, pero Jackie tampoco lo sabía del todo. Quizá solo estaba buscando una buena excusa que sirviera de pretexto para ir en su encuentro. Como siempre, por pura desesperación.

\- Si, así es – le decía Jackie a una mujer convaleciente - era un buen hombre, el mejor que he conocido de hecho – y la mujer asentía con dulzura sobreactuada

\- Disculpe – se dirigió a otro hombre - ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Jack R. Dawson?

\- La banda está presentando sus condolencias en la carpa – le dijo el señor – Buz era como un padre para todos ellos

\- Ah, sí, me lo imagino – dijo ella y luego quiso seguir caminando pero el hombre no dejo de hablar

\- Él fue el que decidió formar la banda ¿sabía eso, señorita?

\- No, no sabía nada – decía Jackie mirando hacia la carpa y entonces alcanzó a ver como salían varios caminando, entre ellos el chico con el afro

\- Un día eres joven – seguía diciendo el hombre – al otro estas en el lugar y la hora más desafortunados y …

\- Es una pena ¿verdad? yo… tengo que irme

\- Por cierto – la retuvo el señor – no te había visto antes, ¿de dónde lo conocías?

Jackie comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

\- Yo era… yo era su fan número uno – explicó – su música era como…

El hombre la miraba sonriendo

\- Cómo una música muy bella – dijo Jackie – si me disculpa tengo que…

\- Ah, ese viejo Buz , tenía tantos talentos, tanto carisma – decía el señor y Jackie asentía nerviosa con una mirada impotente

Jackie no consiguió escaparse de inmediato del anciano, tanto porque el hombre no dejaba de hablar cómo porque de pronto encontró interesante el relato, pero fue a interrumpirse a medias cuando Chip se le acercó con una sonrisa.

\- Burkhart – la reconoció y Jackie se giró para verlo

\- Hola Chip – saludó ella y el anciano buscó una manera de abandonar la conversación y se fue - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Bueno, Buz era como un padre para mí. Un genio musical, mi amigo. ¿tú que haces aquí?

\- Bueno yo… buscaba a Jack R. Dawson ¿lo conoces?

\- ¿Jack? ¿el cantinero, Jack? Es mi amigo – le dijo Chip – esta con Wendy, la viuda de Buz, ella no se siente nada bien

\- Como lo siento yo… no sé qué decir, estuve ahí ese día

\- ¿enserio?

\- Si, fue algo… algo terrible

Un chico se apareció en silencio

\- Tuvimos suerte ¿no? – habló Jack detrás de Jackie

\- Ah, hola – saludo Jackie – no te había visto

\- Chester me dijo que una linda chica me estaba buscando – explicó Jack – debes ser tú

\- Oh, pues si, gracias, sí, soy yo – dijo Jackie – vine a presentar mis condolencias, también estuve allí y pienso que…

\- Ya te recuerdo – la interrumpió Jack – eres la mujer bajita y gritona que le bajó los huevos a Hyde, debiste verla – le dijo a Chip

\- Am… si – dijo ella – por cierto … ahora que lo mencionas

\- ¿Hyde? ¿Estás aquí por él?

\- No yo…

Los dos chicos se burlaron palmeándose el pecho el uno al otro

\- No te preocupes – se rio Jack – vamos, te llevaré y chip se quedó parado ahí despidiéndola con la mano

Jackie siguió a Jack en medio de mucha gente, pues el lugar era tan pequeño que daba la impresión de encerrar todo una multitud aunque apenas había personas dentro.

\- Hyde está muy enojado por lo que pasó – contaba Jack – ellos dos eran buenos amigos

Jackie escuchaba en silencio y dirigía la mirada al suelo

\- Buz casi nunca fue muy apegado a nadie, pero nosotros lo conocimos bien ¿cerveza?

Le invitó Jack pero la chica negó con la cabeza

\- Muchas gracias

\- Hay muchas cosas que todavía no acabamos de procesar – le explicó él – pero lo que me tardare más en asimilar es que ya no esta

Jackie había sostenido una conversación de comparecencia hasta que llegaron adentro y tuvo que toparse con la esposa del difunto baterista. Entonces Jack la presentó y la mujer, que no paraba de llorar se puso a relatarle a Jackie, una completa desconocida cabe recalcar, cómo se conocieron ella y su esposo fallecido. Jackie no pudo atinar mejor gesto que darle un abrazo pero podía notar cómo se estaba haciendo tarde y un viaje planeado de paso terminó convirtiéndose en una estancia de tres horas. Afuera había comenzado una tormenta y Jackie odiaba las tormentas. Jack terminó la conversación cuando la mujer se fue a platicar con otros cuatro desconocidos sobre la misma cosa.

\- Creo que debería irme – sugirió Jackie al borde de las lágrimas - no me gustan los funerales

\- No belleza, espera – la detuvo Jack – Hyde está arriba ¿no quieres verlo?

\- No yo, ¿puedes darle un recado?

\- Tonterías – dijo Jack – mi amigo está deprimido, necesita una mujer esta noche – y la tomo por el brazo llevándola casi a rastras hasta el final de la escalera donde abrió la puerta como si estuviera en su propia casa

Aunque luego Jackie sabría que en realidad si era su casa. En aquel momento le pareció desconsiderado y hasta de mal gusto. Aunque si había algo que en realidad estaba fuera de lugar, eran los dos miembros restantes de la banda que se encontraban comiéndose la lengua del otro lado, dentro de la habitación que Jack acababa de abrir. Sony fue la primera en notar la presencia de su novio en el umbral y detuvo el movimiento pasional de su boca para erguirse y darle una explicación.

\- Ya veo – susurró Jack y entonces Hyde se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo

\- Mierda – se levantó empujando a la chica – Jack, no es lo… - pero de inmediato reconoció a la pequeña chica junto a él y dedicó su atención a ella en lugar de seguir hablando - ¿Jackie?

\- Jack por favor, puedo explicarlo – lloriqueo Sony, pero Hyde no dijo nada y Jack envileció de inmediato

\- ¡Te voy a matar! – le dijo a Hyde. El chico comenzó a caminar detrás de un furioso vocalista que corría escaleras abajo

\- ¡Jack! – gritaba Sony corriendo tras ellos

\- ¡Steven! – gritó Jackie imitando a la otra

\- ¡vamos hombre, déjame explicarte! – seguía diciendo Hyde detrás de él

Jackie tenía que correr cuando a todos los demás les bastaba con dar pasos largos pero al final pudo alcanzarlos. La gente se estaba enterando de todo y los seguían con la mirada sin que a Jack le importara un poco el efecto de su teatro. Jack llegó hasta el armario de la habitación de su madre y cogió una escopeta que había en el fondo. Hyde alcanzó a ver sus intenciones desde que entró por esa puerta porque sabía dónde la guardaba y apenas retrocedió cuando el arma estaba ya en las manos de su amigo.

\- ¡No Jack, espera! – suplicó poniendo una mano enfrente como si fuera a detener una bala en caso de recibirla – ¡No lo hagas!

\- ¡Jack! – grito Sony que había llegado corriendo y ahora estaba escondiéndose detrás de Hyde con muchas lágrimas por todo el rostro - ¡No!

Jackie, que fue la última en llegar, se abrazó a la columna de junto parándose detrás de Sony para utilizarla a manera de escudo en caso de ser necesario

\- ¡Steven! – chilló Jackie – ¡Steven!

Por fin ganó el valor para aferrarse al brazo de su exnovio y lo jalaba en un intento por hacerlo retroceder

\- Jack, no lo hagas, es el funeral de Buz – trataba de tranquilizarlo Hyde

\- ¡También será el tuyo! – le gritó Jack cargando el arma

\- ¡No por favor! – gritaba Sony y las personas que estaban cerca habían salido corriendo

\- ¡Steven, muévete! – gritaba Jackie

\- Jack, no lo hagas – seguía diciendo Hyde

\- ¡Estás muerto, gusano! – le dijo Jack y apuntó hacia él

Quizá no hubiera disparado si Hyde no se hubiera movido, pero Jackie tenía otra impresión de la situación así que jaló a su amigo por el brazo y Jack jaló del gatillo al mismo tiempo. El estruendo del disparo superó la tormenta de afuera y los gritos horrorizados de la gente anunciaron la mala caña del acto. Cómo Jack se dio cuenta de que su enemigo había conseguido esquivarla, disparó una segunda vez, esta vez, Sony huyó despavorida lejos de los dos y Hyde tiró del brazo de Jackie arrastrándola fuera de la casa.

El segundo disparo pasó rozando la madera y clavándole las astillas a Hyde en el brazo pero el tercero voló la puerta en pedacitos y la gente empezó a correr para todas partes. Hyde y Jackie salieron y resbalaron con el lodo que se estaba formando con la lluvia aunque la chica que era más liviana, se levantó y alcanzó a patear a su exnovio para que pudiera huir con la marcha, Jack salió y Hyde se rodó a un lado levantándose con mucho esfuerzo y corriendo hacia el otro lado. Jack logró poner a Hyde en la mira y puso el dedo en el gatillo, Jack era bueno cazando sin mencionar su monstruosa y perfecta puntería y Hyde sabía que si llegaba a tenerlo en la mira, todo estaría jodido para él.

Pero Jack no alcanzó a disparar esta vez porque Jackie recogió una cubeta que estaba tirada junto a ella y se la puso en la cabeza al enfurecido vocalista, quien tuvo que sacudirse y hasta soltar la escopeta para quitársela. Jackie aprovechó esto para empujarlo hacia un lado y el otro se revolcó en el suelo dándole tiempo suficiente para correr detrás de Hyde en medio del bosque. Jack se levantó cuando Jackie llevaba un rato corriendo y por eso, aunque quiso atinarle una bala, ni siquiera se acercó. Los pájaros habían volado fuera de sus nidos cuando el disparo traspasó por los arboles del bosque, pero no fue el último que escucharon.

Hyde estaba parado detrás de un árbol cuando Jackie lo vio y alcanzó a jalarlo sacándolo del shock. "corre" fue lo que imaginó que quiso decir al ver que sus labios se estaban moviendo y sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, siguió a Jackie entre las ramas y los arboles sin rumbo alguno. Desde el accidente solo escuchaba con claridad en uno de sus oídos y después del primer disparo ya no escuchaba nada y el sonido disperso de sus propios zapatos sobre el pasto hacia pequeñas ondas profundas que le añadían fondos bruscos con cada disparo nuevo de Jack.

Jackie estaba corriendo entre la lluvia, y los arboles le golpeaban la cara con las ramas sin dejarle la oportunidad para mirar atrás, lo único que podía pensar era que Hyde estaba corriendo detrás de ella y que si se detenía ambos morirían y por muy dramático que aquello pudiera sonar, era real. De repente sus tacones se hundieron en el lodo y no pudo sacar el pie para seguir corriendo, así que se cayó arrastrando con ella al chico con el afro y los dos se volcaron por unos metros sobre el lodo hasta caer en un enorme charco, donde pudieron escuchar el ultimo disparo muy alejado de ellos.

Jackie se irguió con el rostro empapado de tierra pantanosa, y buscó entre el lodo a su amigo que estaba levantándose también. Trató de quitarse el lodo de la nariz, pero era demasiado, aunque estuvo satisfecha cuando logró respirar. Por un momento los dos se quedaron callados, hincados en la lluvia con el cuerpo entero lleno de lodo y la sensación visceral de haber librado la muerte por los pelos, una vez más. El sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre sus propios hombros se había convertido en un tranquilizante natural y cuando Jackie pudo regularizar su respiración se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ambos se miraron buscando consuelo en el otro pero al reparar en el rostro mugroso de su respectiva expareja, se echaron a reír.

Jackie paró varias veces intentando decir algo, pero al volver a verle a la cara y mirarlo con un gracioso semblante lleno de tierra, volvía a reírse. Hyde, que estaba tratando de parar se contagiaba de la risa de Jackie y se agarraba el estómago con la intención de parar el dolor que las carcajadas le estaban propiciando, pero la risa de los dos en medio del bosque deportaba más risa y uno se burlaba del otro y el otro de ambos hasta que Jackie se dio cuenta de que se estaba orinando encima. Aquella sensación debería haberla preocupado pero en lugar de eso solo le provocó más risa. Hyde no lo supo de inmediato pero cuando ella se estaba calmando se giró para levantarse, y ayudarle a ella a hacer lo mismo, entones comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

\- Creo que mojaste tus pantalones – insinuó Hyde entre jadeos

Jackie trató de mantenerse seria pero solo pudo seguir riendo

\- ¿Cómo… cómo… - balbuceaba entre carcajadas – cómo sabes?

Hyde se siguió riendo y no pudo contestare sino hasta después de un rato

\- No lo sabía – dijo él

Entonces Jackie supo que él también lo había hecho y aquello le provocó tanta risa que su risa le dio gracia al otro y los dos volvieron a reírse a carcajadas.


	18. Chapter 18

**4\. ****Miércoles. De cómo se le cayó la vaca encima. **

El principio está en la cabeza, en realidad Kelso pensaba que todo estaba en la cabeza. Porque la suya no funcionaba bien, y de esta manera si algo le salía mal podía echarle la culpa de todo. La mañana había sido algo floja, Donna había pasado las últimas horas quejándose del calor y del tráfico, porque, a su parecer, Wisconsin nunca había estado tan despierto como en aquella ocasión. Aunque al pasar del medio día, los dos habían encontrado la forma de entretenerse sin ir al grano de ninguna conversación y evitando mencionar algunos nombres de índole casi esotérico por el bien de sus vastas y complicadas emociones, encontradas recientemente en el vaso roto del boletín informativo de la tierra lechera del país.

Kelso creía que su compañera parecía la misma Donna de siempre, pero con un aire más intelectual y moderno. Además llevaba a cuestas un peinado serio de oficinista que le causaba mucha gracia al muchacho. Él no podía imaginarse siquiera, lo que ella debería estar pensando sobre él, pero estaba listo para anticipar las acciones que estaba dispuesto a tomar desde entonces y en adelante; para prevenir una posible discusión sobre eventos desagradables del pasado, y que en su momento fueron suficientes para separarlos. Por eso era necesario que se tomara su espacio.

\- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó Donna de repente, logrando desconcentrarlo de sus pensamientos

Kelso la miró con unos ojos enmarcados en toda su redondez.

\- ¿por qué preguntas? – contestó él

\- Estas muy callado

\- No me gusta mucho hablar

\- Ja – se burló Donna – sí, claro

\- Fez no ha dado señales de vida – le explicó – siento que el tiempo se me viene encima

\- Tranquilízate, genio, estresarnos, no nos servirá de nada

\- No he visto a Betsy desde hace más de una semana – dijo Kelso - no sé nada de ninguno de los que me importan

\- Vamos, no esta tan mal eh, toma tu tiempo – le dijo ella – verás que todo se arreglará

\- Eres muy optimista Donna – dijo Kelso – te envidio por eso, por todo en realidad, tu vida, tu trabajo…

\- No digas eso, tú también tienes un buen trabajo, además tienes a Betsy y a Brook

\- Ya no más – espetó él – lo perdí, cómo lo he estado perdiendo todo

\- Ya verás que todo se arregla

\- ¡No se va a arreglar Donna! Entiende que la vida no es tan sencilla

\- ¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué todo está bien? Yo tampoco estoy como para darte ánimos. Sé que todo va mal ahora, pero al menos estamos intentando hacer algo, mira lo que has logrado – dijo ella sin perder la concentración del volante – Jackie viene en camino, tú y yo estamos juntos y tenemos la información. Si fuera por mí, no estaría aquí, sino en mi oficina, esperando alguna novedad jugosa para adivinar si Eric sigue con vida ¿crees que me siento bien?

\- Lo siento Donna

\- No, está bien, yo lo siento – se cruzó de brazos – mi trabajo me está volviendo un poco histérica, el periódico es todo lo que tengo y no estoy logrando sacar adelante una empresa básica fuera de corporaciones que dependen enteramente de mi opinión pública. Nada de esto es cómo lo imaginé en la universidad – suspiró

\- Ser un adulto es más difícil de lo que te dicen – agregó Kelso

\- No tiene que ser así ¿o sí? El verdadero problema es que todavía no estamos acostumbrados

\- ¿No hay escuelas para eso?

\- Si la hubiera ¿asistirías?

\- No – se rio Kelso – supongo que tienes razón

\- Nadie lo haría

\- Pero al menos todos sabríamos que existe y no podría quejarme de que nadie me enseñó cómo hacerlo

\- ¿Eso te reconfortaría?

Kelso respondió riéndose

\- A mí tampoco – continúo Donna

Por fin llegaron al lugar citado y se bajaron del auto con algunos folios simples porque Donna le había dicho que no valía la pena, y que llevarse la caja entera para mostrársela a Jackie en un lugar tan publico era una pésima idea.

\- Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a Halland ¿Qué desean ordenar?

\- Un café por favor – pidió Donna

\- Yo quiero una salchicha – dijo Kelso

\- Disculpe señor, no vendemos eso aquí – le contestó la camarera

\- ¿Qué? ¿Puedes creerlo Donna?

\- Si, ah, disculpe ¿Qué es exactamente este lugar? – farfulló Donna

\- Tenemos café, es una cafetería – explico la empleada señalando el letrero del menú en una tabla de precios

\- ¿café? – preguntó Kelso indignado

\- Café – resolvió la mesera

\- ¿café?

\- Si Kelso – se hartó Donna – café

\- Sí señor, café – repitió la camarera

\- Bueno pues yo quiero una salchicha

\- Kelso, compórtate ¿quieres? No tienen salchichas

\- ¿entonces que rayos venden aquí?

\- Café señor – insistió la pobre mujer

\- ¡bien! Entonces denme un maldito café

Y cuando la señorita se estaba retirando Kelso continuó

\- Y una salchicha

\- ¡Kelso! – lo regañó Donna

\- ¿Qué? es que quiero una salchicha, es lo que quiero y no es justo, este es mi lugar favorito para comer salchichas desde que tengo memoria ¿Es mucho pedir una salchicha en mi lugar favorito para comer salchichas?

\- Kelso, este ya no es el Hub

\- Entonces ¿Qué le traigo señor?

\- ¿tienen salchichas?

\- ¡Kelso!

\- Si solo tienen café, ¿acaso tengo otra opción?

\- Kelso…

\- Está bien… Tráigame un café

\- ¿Cómo le gustaría su café señor?

\- ¡café! – gritó Kelso molesto

\- Kelso basta – riñó Donna apretándole el brazo a su amigo – que sean dos capuchinos por favor

\- Está bien enseguida vuelvo

La mujer echó a andar de repente y Donna pudo ver de reojo cómo les hacía señas a sus amigos en la cocina. Donna no se tomaría ese café, ya lo había decidido.

\- Odio a esa mujer – bufó Kelso - ¿Qué paso con el Hub?

\- No lo sé – masculló Donna – tal vez no funcionaba bien, ya sabes, sin nosotros por aquí todo el rato

\- No me gusta eso ¿café? ¿Quién necesita café?

\- Kelso cállate ¿sí? Solo vamos a estar aquí por un rato. Compórtate

De acuerdo

\- "Aquí no tenemos salchichas" – decía Kelso imitando la voz de la mesera – "solo vendemos café" – decía – espero que por lo menos esté bueno, para esto pude haberme quedado en casa y preparármelo yo solito

\- Kelso, no estamos aquí por la comida ¿recuerdas?

\- Bueno , pero la comida habría sido un lindo detalle – contestó él – estoy hambriento

\- Bueno, bueno, pero tenemos que quedarnos por aquí un rato ¿sí? Jackie no debe tardar en llegar

\- Debimos verla en chicago – sugirió Kelso – en su trabajo, ahí sí tienen salchichas

\- Ya cállate tonto

Kelso recibió su primer café de manera escéptica, con una mirada más bien recelosa hacia la mesera. Pero luego de probar el primero, el apabullado castaño, tuvo a bien medida pedir uno más, y luego de ese, el siguiente y cómo Jackie no parecía dar señales de vida, de pronto la mesa estaba llena con tazas vacías, todas de Kelso.

\- Otro más por aquí mesera ¡mesera! Otro más

\- No. Ya no más Kelso, te has tomado 9 o 10 desde que llegamos, para ya, por favor.

\- Donna, tienes que probar esto, ¡esta delicioso!

\- Ya lo sé, estuve bebiendo uno ¿recuerdas?

\- No Donna, uno no es suficiente, ten, tomate otro, no te preocupes – le dijo – yo invito

\- Kelso, ya basta, ya está bien, gracias – le hizo una seña a la mesera para que se fuera – no es por el dinero Kelso, por favor, ni uno más para él.

\- Gracias – dijo él recibiendo su ultimo vaso

\- Está bien , estamos esperando a alguien – explicó Donna a una pareja que los miraba con juicio blanco

\- Jackie necesita probar esto, Donna, pide uno para Jackie también

\- Creo que Jackie no vendrá – sugirió Donna mirando la puerta y luego su reloj de mano

\- No digas tonterías Donna, Jackie ya… - hizo una pausa – oh, no.

\- ¿oh no? – repitió Donna - ¿Qué quieres decir con "oh no"?

\- Oh no ¡PIPI!

\- ¿pipi? ¿quieres usar el baño?

\- ¡quiero hacer pis!

\- Pues ve al baño

\- ¡si!

Donna suspiró mientras Kelso corría al baño de hombres. Pero aquel no era buen momento pues el baño estaba ocupado e irremediablemente cerrado. Kelso tocó la puerta repetidamente pero el esfuerzo fue en vano porque la persona de adentro, claramente estaba pasándola mal. Logró sin embargo mantener la calma por unos segundos, aunque después se dio cuenta de que el responsable no tenía intenciones de abandonar el sanitario. Así que corrió de vuelta a su asiento con la esperanza de que sentarse le proporcionaría un poco de alivio para la situación, cómo apoyo para ese momento cruel.

\- Donna – susurró sentándose a su lado – está ocupado

Pero Donna no le prestó atención porque estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien

Si Kelso, si – le dijo ella y continuó con su llamada – no sé, yo lo deje ahí, por eso dije que le preguntes a Denise, yo lo deje arriba del escritorio. No – seguía discutiendo – no es la misma, te dije que las tiene Denise

\- Donna – insistió Kelso – creo que me voy a orinar encima

\- Si Kelso, permíteme – siguió diciendo concentrada en el otro lado de la línea – no, esa no es, esa es la de Mary, esa estaba en su escritorio, en la oficina de Denise. Yo le pedí los cambios, por eso, ahí tenía una copia.

\- Donna – suplicaba Kelso – no puedo aguantarme más

\- Si Kelso, ya te oí, si, a Denise , yo la llamo, aja – decía – sí, adiós – colgó el teléfono

\- ¿Qué quieres Kelso?

\- ¡pis!

\- ¿no fuiste al baño?

\- Estaba ocupado

\- ¿Qué?

En ese momento entraron varias personas por la puerta y a Kelso se le ocurrió que salir corriendo y orinar afuera, lucia como una apetitosa idea.

\- Creo que iré afuera

\- No Kelso, espera – lo retuvo - ¿no puedes aguantar más?

\- No – se quejó tratando de zafarse

\- Déjame pensar en algo

La puerta se volvió a abrir y por entre sus fauces se asomó una morena de extraños sacos pálidos y se abrió paso entre la población de inmuebles para quedar enfrente de la mesa y así poder mirar a sus viejos amigos con esos enormes ojos

\- ¡Jackie! – gritó Donna , reconociendo a la chica y Kelso quiso alegrarse también, pero tuvo miedo, pues suponía que el esfuerzo de su abdomen al levantarse le cobraría la factura

\- ¡Donna! – y la más pequeña se lanzó al encuentro de los brazos de la pelirroja

\- Hola Jackie – pasó diciendo Kelso por un costado, pero al pisar exactamente a su lado, tropezó y arrolló con la prisa a las dos chicas que se estaban abrazando ya, y con ello las tiro al suelo en medio de un desastroso espectáculo de papas fritas producto del intento de Kelso por agarrarse de la mesa.

\- ¡Michael! – se quejó Jackie y Donna se levantó con un batido rosado derramado por todo su cabello y hecha una enorme furia

Pero el hombre no se quedó para recibir el láser de su furtiva y bien discriminada mirada asesina. Kelso apenas había dado unos pasos y lograba sentir cómo la presión se incrementaba en su vejiga; así que se saltó de lado a un paso de peatones con pasto en los pequeños alrededores en una imitación de jardín artificial.

\- Hazte a un lado – le dijo a un niño que estaba jugando cerca del árbol en la acera de allí, y con el empujón el niño fue a dar hasta el otro lado de la carretera

\- Oh dios, oh dios – murmuraba Kelso mientras luchaba con la cremallera de los pantalones y cuando el cierre por fin cedió, el chorro salió disparado con toda su presión provocándole dolor

\- Oh dios – susurró con alivio y entre remordimiento azorado

\- ¿Kelso? – llamó alguien detrás

Una voz familiar y grave lo interrumpió, ganando atención por el costado y Kelso se giró reconociendo a su amigo y dirigiendo, de paso, el chorro hacia él. Así le derramó orina sin querer, por toda la ropa.

\- ¡Hyde! – se emocionó el castaño - ¡oh no! – alcanzó a gritar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

\- ¡Imbécil atarantado! – le gritó Hyde moviéndose a un lado y poniendo las manos como escudo, pero sin obtener mejores resultados que redirigir el líquido - ¡voltéate! ¡apunta hacia allá! – urgía el chico, pero Kelso estaba confundido y regresaba la vista para disculparse y lo mojaba de nuevo en el proceso

\- Lo… lo siento, lo siento mucho – pero lo mojaba otra vez

\- ¡Kelso! ¡Ya! ¡Termina de una vez!

\- ¡No puedo! – lo apuntaba de nuevo

\- ¡Kelso! ¡Termina!

\- Lo siento, no puedo parar

\- ¡Para el otro lado! – gritó Hyde

\- Lo siento mucho – a este punto era realmente difícil saber si era intencional porque Kelso se estaba riendo

\- ¡Ya! ¡cabrón!

Kelso por fin terminó y Hyde estaba viendo sus propios pantalones con una expresión de asco

\- ¡Imbécil! – riñó Steven Hyde

Kelso se estaba subiendo el cierre y volteaba discretamente con la cabeza agachada. Hyde reconoció la mirada divertida de su amigo, riéndose por lo bajo y casi al instante en el que se estaba poniendo colorado, no por vergüenza sino más bien por la furia contenida, su sonrisa cambio. Kelso supo de inmediato que debía comenzar a correr, no le hizo falta una advertencia verbal, porque con ellos, siempre, se trataba de miradas. Pero a pesar de que su figura se encontraba en la mejor forma, no pudo adelantar por mucho al chico con el afro.

Las primeras calles hacia abajo, Kelso parecía haber ganado un amplio terreno mientras huía con atléticas piernas entrenadas precisamente con ese propósito, pero a medida que el más alto comenzaba a acercarse al cruce con la primera curva sobre la avenida, muy cerca del que antes había sido el puesto de silenciadores de Red Forman, los furiosos pasos de su amigo de la barba rizada se escucharon por sus espaldas.

Y aquella, era una información bastante acertada; porque Hyde ya lo estaba tomando por los hombros, cuando un auto pasó cerca de ellos al borde de choque con uno de los costados de Kelso, que por fortuna sufrió primero el tirón de su amigo y ambos rodaron el resto de la calle hacia abajo mientras el conductor del auto descendía de su vehículo con un semblante rabioso. Luego de un largo golpe atrancando con la bocina del claxon para hacer bulla de su enojo. Hyde fue el primero en levantarse, no porque fuera el menos herido, sino porque era el más inteligente, y al menos quiso jalar a su amigo pero Kelso tenía la cabeza metida entre sus piernas.

El conductor se les acercaba cada vez más furioso, soltando insultos coléricos que terminaron por ahuyentar a la pareja. Kelso corrió de nuevo trayendo a rastras por la camisa a su amigo, que parecía perder la condición física cuando no estaba enojado. Cuando estaban llegando de nuevo al lugar donde antes habían pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, Hyde adelantó "por accidente" a su amigo y puso el pie derecho primero. A pesar del esfuerzo olímpico que hizo Kelso para esquivarlo, ya estaba a medio paso y terminó por avanzar con ese mismo pie hacia adelante, porque la reacción lo pescó por sorpresa. Se tropezó con el de Hyde, y cayó de bruces contra el asfalto, por supuesto puso las manos delante pero el efecto del peso le doblo los brazos y terminó golpeándose contra su propia mano en el ojo.

\- ¡ay, mi ojo!

\- ¡imbécil! – dijo el otro jadeando por el maratón reciente observando con buen ojo retorcerse a su amigo

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad y ninguno de los dos necesitara el soporte de sus rodillas para erguirse en un intento por mantenerse de pie. Ya ambos habían recuperado el aire y por fin tuvieron tiempo para mirarse entre ellos.

\- ¡Qué reencuentro! – susurró Kelso con una sonrisa bien marcada , formada por los orificios que llevaba a cuestas de la cabeza y hasta el interior de una cara de estúpido – oye Hyde – le dijo riendo – ¿estas mojado?

\- Cállate idiota – lo empujó Hyde - ¡no sé porque me sorprendo!

Luego los dos se miraron con odio y sorpresa respectivamente y después se echaron a reír

\- ¡asqueroso! – se quejó Hyde mirando con disgusto su propia ropa

\- ¿Qué esperabas hombre? ¿un abrazo? – se reía Kelso

Hyde volvió a escrutar su ropa con un tanto de nostalgia y fastidio inmortal, pero con especial atención en las manchas de orina que quedaron como huellas en un rastro muy marcado.

\- Por supuesto que no, tarado

Los dos se miraron por un largo rato y después de eso parecieron pensar lo mismo que el otro y se abrazaron con fuerza cómo si sostuvieran un jarrón muy valioso, porque cada uno sabía que ese abrazo era profundo y certero, que necesitaban sentir que algo fuerte los sostenía a la realidad en medio de tanto caos. Para cada uno, ese era el otro.

\- Hueles fatal, amigo – cortó Kelso tras darse cuenta de lo incomodo que se había tornado el encuentro, justo cuando sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse

De pronto se sentía como un niño lastimado con un curita en la rodilla sangrante en medio de los caballos de carrusel más próximos a su amigo. El que siempre lo rescataba. Quiso empero, guardarse todo lo que estaba por decirle para evitar soltarse a llorar.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Hyde y Kelso negó con la cabeza, Hyde no siguió insistiendo porque pudo imaginar que no se trataba de algo sencillo y en lugar de eso le dio una palmadita en el hombro, que para el chico siempre había tenido el mismo significado " todo estará bien"

\- No esperaba verte, creí que habrías… ya sabes…

\- ¿muerto? – terminó de decir su amigo rizado y Kelso se dio cuenta de que esa ambigua expresión en el acostumbrado rostro de su amigo le era completamente desconocida

\- Me enteré de que estabas en el canon festival – trató de explicar Kelso

\- ¿también estuviste ahí? – preguntó Hyde

\- No, pero Fez me lo dijo

\- ¡Fez! – se alegró el chico - ¿vino contigo? – preguntó asomándose al vidrio buscando al moreno del acento - ¿está adentro?

\- No – contestó Kelso - y su mirada decayó por los infiernos aunque luego intentó alegrarse por el hecho de que su amigo Hyde seguía con vida – pero si esta Donna, y Jackie, ¡oh, Man! ¡Jackie! ¿llegaste con Jackie?

\- Ah… algo así – vacilo Hyde – aparqué atrás, bajo primero

\- Aja picaron – le guiñó el ojo – te entiendo

\- Claro que no, no es lo que piensas

\- Oh, felicidades por eso – animaba Kelso

\- Que no es eso ¡tonto!

Kelso lo abrazó por segunda vez y el otro chico se limitó a darle una palmada en la espalda, mostrándose un tanto reacio a esa, la segunda muestra de afecto.

\- Vamos adentro – le dijo Kelso y los dos se rieron y caminaron unidos por medio abrazo tras la espalda hasta llegar a la puerta

Kelso no sabía cómo debía comportarse ahora, acababa de orinar a su mejor amigo y Jackie y Donna estaban adentro. Pero la emoción de la reunión había sido difuminada y francamente sustituida por completo por la pronta urgencia de encontrar a Fez. La puerta se abrió y los dos chicos se colaron por la entrada. Las mesas lucían diferentes pero Kelso ya había tenido tiempo de quejarse de todo eso cuando entró por primera vez junto con Donna. La cara de su amigo era inexacta, pero describía la misma sensación que él había tenido entonces.

\- Aquí no tienen salchichas – le explicó al del afro, parándose con las manos en la cadera y columpiando la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo para obviar la situación – el café está muy bueno

\- ¿Es una cafetería hora?

\- Chicos – llamó Jackie desde el otro lado, alzando las manos para que los otros dos pudieran ubicarlas - ¡por aquí!

Hyde la vio de inmediato, cómo si tuviera un radar propio para ese rostro en especial y meneó la cabeza devolviéndole el saludo a Jackie. Luego se giró con su amigo para darle un golpe blando en el pecho con el propósito de enseñarle los gestos de la chica. Donna, que había girado sobre su asiento para ver al interlocutor de Jackie cuando esta última pego el primer llamado, se encontraba mirando con una temple estupefacta hacia a su amigo del afro. Aunque de repente algo pareció quebrarse en el fondo de su pecho y se puso de pie de un brinco. Hyde y Kelso ya estaban aproximándose a ella, y por eso a Jackie le pareció innecesario que se levantara y corriera hacia ellos.

\- ¡Hyde! – gritó mientras corría y cuando llegó hasta él, acercó su boca a la suya y la cerró con un beso casi desesperado.

La fuerza del beso tambaleo al chico arrebatándole su equilibrio, obligándolo a retroceder unos pasos y los dos miembros restantes del grupo tuvieron que luchar contra sus respectivas mandíbulas para no tener una fuga del alma por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Ah! – gritó Kelso con indignación, y el tono logró incluso reconfortar a Jackie porque se dio cuenta de que al menos uno de ellos seguía siendo el mismo

\- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo ella

Hyde se separó lentamente de la pelirroja o por lo menos lo intentó hasta que la propia mujer le permitió rehuir del agarre tras darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y habiéndolo calificado como un error. Pronto se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban viendo y se sumió en un tono facial parecido al de su cabello

\- Estas… - empezó a hablar Hyde

\- ¡Bien! – Terminó de decir Donna – muy bien – y tú… tú muy bien – dijo acomodándole la ropa que ella misma le arrugó con el agarre – que gusto que… que estés bien

Todos tenían los ojos sobre la chica y la chica parecía confundida y apenada. Ella se giró hacia Kelso, porque de esa manera desviaría la atención y lo aprisionó con un beso corto pero sin dejar de ser poco sensato pues el castaño vio con buenos ojos la oportunidad y le pescó por la lengua.

\- ¡No! – pensó Donna y lo soltó

Kelso comenzó a reírse y le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a Hyde que también estaba sonriendo. Donna miró varias veces a su amiga, ella tenía una ceja alzada y la miraba con incredulidad, pero había perdido la expresión de furia y con eso bastaba.

\- No se te ocurra besarme a mí también leñadora – advirtió la pequeña, Donna frunció el ceño, sacudió la cabeza y caminó de regreso a la mesa

\- ¿Comenzamos? - dijo sentándose al lado de Jackie y sonriéndole lo más realista que pudo para desviar su atención

Hyde la siguió y se sentó al lado de Kelso atravesando con varias miradas a sus otros dos camaradas como manteniendo una conversación silenciosa y telepática

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – le preguntó Jackie a Donna con la mirada, y fue una mirada significativamente agreste. Pero la chica fingió que no se daba cuenta

\- Entonces – siguió hablando Donna carraspeando un poco entre palabras para finalmente sacar unos cuantos papeles y ponerlos sobre la mesa – lo importante es…

\- ¡Fez! – interrumpió Kelso

\- Si – siguió diciendo Donna – pero ya hablaremos de eso, estamos aquí para…

\- Encontrar a Fez – se apresuró de nuevo Kelso

La chica lo miró cómo con una advertencia. Jackie negó con la cabeza cuando la mesera se acercó para ofrecerle café.

\- ¿encontrar? – preguntó Hyde, mirando de reojo en el trasero de la empleada – Jackie no mencionó nada de eso

\- Bueno, no entendí nada de lo que me dijo por teléfono – se excusó Jackie, encogiéndose de hombros – estaba diciendo cosas muy raras

\- Eran nuestros nombres en clave, Jackie, dios ¡pon atención!

\- Si de acuerdo – interrumpió Donna – estamos aquí para hablar de Fez, Fez se extravió el…

\- Fue secuestrado – interrumpió de nuevo el castaño

\- Cállate Kelso – dijo Donna

\- ¿secuestrado? ¿Fez fue secuestrado? – empezó Jackie – oh por dios, este puede ser un caso para probar mis habilidades como detective, ¿Qué hubiera hecho Nancy Drew?

\- Jackie, Jackie por favor – habló Hyde – esto es serio ¿crees que secuestraron a Fez? – Se dirigió a Donna – ¿y porque la policía no está investigando esto? ¿Que estamos haciendo aquí?

\- Ahora soy… - empezó a decir Kelso

\- Sí, sí - interrumpió Donna – un lobo solitario, lo despidieron

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron Hyde y Jackie al unísono y luego se miraron reclamándose por eso

\- ¿te despidieron? – Hyde se mostró molesto - Imbécil, aun necesito a alguien adentro y si Fez está desaparecido…

\- ¿Cómo paso eso? ¿Cuándo salió del hospital? – irrumpió Jackie

\- No lo hizo – explicó Kelso

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron Jackie y Hyde, de nuevo al mismo tiempo y en el mismo tono y los dos quisieron no prestarle atención esta vez

\- ¿estaba en el hospital? – preguntó Hyde alarmado

\- Lo arrolló un autobús – explicó Jackie

\- ¡Mierda! – espetó Hyde

\- Luego desapareció de ahí – comentó Kelso

\- Nadie sabe nada de él – dijo Donna – Kelso tiene la loca teoría de que alguien planeó todo esto y que todo está relacionado con el atentado del viernes el día de la reunión del congreso con la CVN

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? – preguntó Jackie y Hyde escupió el café que se estaba tomando

\- ¡Una conspiración! – gritó casi atragantándose

\- Sabía que me apoyarías – dijo Kelso con una gran sonrisa en la cara

\- Muy romántico y todo pero es peor que eso, eso explicaría muchas cosas… -dijo él

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Donna

\- Forman…

Después de un largo silencio todo comenzó a tensarse

\- ¿sabías algo de eso? – le preguntó a Jackie

\- No – se apresuró a decir ella

\- ¿es posible que hayan secuestrado a Fez? – preguntó Donna bajando la voz para que nadie más se sobresaltara al escuchar la palabra secuestro

\- Pero… – chilló Jackie – ¿Quién lo haría?

\- Aún más importante – dijo Hyde – ¿por qué?

\- Es porque es extranjero – aseguró Jackie – yo le dije que un día…

\- Esto no tiene que tener relación alguna con el atentado, pero si los mismos tipos que hicieron una cosa, hicieron la otra – decía Donna – no nos queda más que investigarlos

\- ¿estamos aquí para oír un montón de teorías conspirativas? – Dijo Jackie – deberíamos estar haciendo algo para encontrar a Fez

Hyde asintió despacio con la cabeza

\- Y de eso depende esta investigación – dijo Donna sacando los papeles – estas fotografías…

\- Wow – dijeron Jackie y Hyde y tomaron la fotografía de Kelso besando a Fez al mismo tiempo. Entonces la soltaron en tiempo y volvieron a cogerla bajo las mismas circunstancias

\- ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? – le dijo Hyde en un tono amenazador

\- ¡tú deja de hacerlo! – se defendió la morena

\- Chicos, pongan atención – dijo Donna dándole una fotografía a cada uno – hay un hombre uniformado en el fondo de cada foto

Oportunamente a Hyde le tocó la del beso y no podía parar de mirarlos

\- Es tan… - empezó a decir – tan obvio

\- Eso no Hyde, fíjate en el hombre – lo regañó Donna – eso hago – se burló el chico

Donna lo quebró con la mirada

\- Lo siento – dijo él – es que ¿has visto esto?

Jackie se reclino para poder ver la foto que tenía Hyde

\- Michael –dijo sonrojándose – que diverso – y los dos se rieron, Donna puso los ojos en blanco y Kelso se volteó para otro lado

\- No es mi mejor perfil – se excusó Kelso

\- Si Michael – se burló Hyde imitando la voz de Jackie – que diverso

\- Chicos – llamó Donna – concéntrense

\- Tú cállate patona – dijo Jackie

\- Oye – se ofendió ella

\- Perdón –se burló Jackie –quise decir patona, besucona, mamona

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Hyde

\- Y tú no digas nada

\- ¿yo que hice?

\- Tonto

\- Loca

\- Vago

\- Superficial

\- Imbécil

\- Antipática

\- Tú serás patico

\- Ridícula – dijo Kelso y Donna azotó la mesa con sus enormes manos de boxeador

\- Chicos – les dijo – tienen que dejarlo, es patético

\- Lo siento – dijo Hyde – es la costumbre

\- Ya lo notamos –dijo Kelso limándose las uñas con una lima imaginaria

\- Kelso siéntate bien, estamos en una cafetería

\- De verdad quiero mi salchicha

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes una? – Se burló Hyde – oh cierto, lo secuestraron

\- ¡Chicos! – Se enfadó Donna – se supone que somos adultos – susurró nerviosa, mirando a la gente que se había pescado de la conversación

\- Volvamos a lo de Fez – dijo Jackie

\- Bien – dijo Hyde de mala gana – entonces vamos a continuar hablando de puras suposiciones o nos vas a dar la evidencia

\- Esa es la evidencia – explico Kelso dándole de nuevo la fotografía - ¿ves?

\- Kelso, que aceptes tu homosexualidad no es evidencia de que un atentado terrorista tiene algo que ver con el secuestro de tu novio

\- No es mi novio… - se quejó Kelso – solo estábamos…

\- ¿Experimentando? – sugirió Jackie

\- ¿Eso es lo que tiene que decir la niña malcriada? – dijo Kelso

\- Oye mercurio ¿Por qué no te callas? – dijo Hyde

\- No la defiendas – dijo Donna

\- No le digas que hacer – dijo Jackie

\- ¡Que montón de basura! – gruñó Hyde

\- ¡Cállate! – dijo Jackie

\- ¡Cállate tú! – le dijo Donna

\- ¿Por qué hueles a pis? – preguntó Jackie y Hyde miro a su amigo enfurecido

\- ¡Me lo dice la mujer de la gran boca! – se defendió el hombre de las gafas

\- Mejor boca grande que patotas

\- Perra – dijo Donna

\- ¿Qué? – volvieron a decir Jackie y Hyde al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Donna - ¿me vas a golpear también? ¿Nadie puede decirle nada a tu muñeca?

\- Oye maestra, cálmate un poco

\- Hablando del carpintero – dijo Jackie

\- Mocosa mimada – dijo Hyde

\- Borracho enjarételo

\- Princesa Berrinchuda

\- Mugroso

\- Odiosa

\- Basta – dijo Kelso

\- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el problema! – interrumpió Donna

\- ¿tú que vas a saber de problemas? Tu vida es perfecta – la regañó Hyde

\- Si Donna tu que vas a saber – repitió Jackie

Donna se echó para atrás en el respaldo del asiento con indignación

\- Kelso dice que PSIC tiene algo que ver, PSIC tiene una evidencia muy importante para mi trabajo

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Trabajo cómo…

\- No, tonta… PSIC

\- PSIC es una industria farmacéutica

\- ¿qué? AHORA ¿La sangre de Fez sustituye la penicilina? – se burló Hyde

\- Steven, esto es serio, alguien secuestró a Fez – lo golpeo Jackie con un panecillo

\- Grandioso tostada, tal vez no lo hayas notado pero lo que estos dos nos quieren decir es que una farmacéutica secuestró a Fez y planeó un atentado terrorista que, por si no lo recuerdas mató a miles de personas incluyendo… - de repente Hyde se quedó callado, su garganta comenzó a temblar bajo el sonido de las ultimas palabra agalladas, en un intento agudo de no perder la oración

\- Como sea – continuó diciendo – esto es una estupidez, deberían tomarse esto en serio y dejar los juegos estúpidos que solo los estúpidos creen

\- ¡Esto no es un juego! – Dijo Donna – en el auto tengo la evidencia suficiente

\- ¡Pues muéstrala!- reclamó Hyde – no vine aquí para que me contaran cuentos absurdos

\- Creí que entendías lo de la conspiración – interrumpió Kelso

\- ¡No es tan simple idiota! – Le contestó Hyde – no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo, tu no estuviste ahí…

\- Yo estuve ahí - murmuró Donna – no pretendas fingir empatía con…

\- ¿oh, en serio? ¿Estuviste caminando en medio de la gente que lloraba por ayuda? ¿Ahí estuviste?

\- No pero…

\- ¿Estuviste bajo pedazos de concreto mezclando el humo con la sangre de niños que tuvieron la mala fortuna de pasar por ahí?

\- Steven…- dijo Jackie

\- No ¿verdad? No estuviste ahí, no puedes imaginar lo que se siente, temer por tu vida, por la de todos, creer que se acabó todo, que no puedes hacer nada por nadie, que no puedes ayudarlos, que no puedes levantar las piedras…

\- Steven…

\- No estuviste ahí cuando comenzó a derrumbarse o ¡Pensaste que llegabas demasiado tarde para sacar a tu hermano del puto edificio!…

\- Eric no solo era importante para ti imbécil – contestó Donna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

\- Parece que para ti todo es un juego o alguna broma, porque tú no…

\- No juegues conmigo al soldado, porque sabes que no pensamos igual. No soy la niña ilusa a la que puedes manipular, no soy Jackie yo no…

\- ¿Qué dijiste patona? – Interrumpió Jackie – Crees que eres mucho más lista y madura, pero nunca has tenido que ver…

\- oh, por favor Jackie… Es la única vez que has pasado por algo así, tu vida siempre ha sido fácil

\- No me jodas – intervino Hyde – tu nunca has tenido que…

\- Eres solo un borracho confundido que…

\- No te atrevas a decir que tú vas de…

\- Lo has hecho todo cómo la zorra que eres, porque eres una zorra que… - decía Jackie y los tres de pronto se encontraban hablando al mismo tiempo, sin dejar oportunidad para que Kelso, entendiera lo que cualquiera trataba de decir

\- No es lo que te dije, porque estás loca, estas confundida y…

\- Por eso lo dije porque tú no entiendes…

El lugar se había llenado de gritos en un dos por tres y Kelso observaba el espectáculo impotente, desde su asiento.

\- Chicos… - intentó detenerlos

Las camareras se acercaron tratando de detener la discusión y el resto del público se mantenía atento

\- No finjas que me conoces

\- Ya ni siquiera somos amigos

\- No juegues con eso porque es algo muy serio

\- ¿Tú que vas a saber de seriedad?

\- Déjalo ya

\- Cállate tú no sabes nada

\- Cállate

\- Cállate tú

\- chicos – quería interceder Kelso pero no podía – ¡chicos!

\- ¡señores por favor! ¡Prudencia señores! – Se metían los meseros – Un poco de educación por favor, es un lugar PUBLICO

\- No me mires así

\- ¡Eres una perra! – siseo Jackie

\- ¿No te sabes más palabras? – se burló Donna

Hyde seguía hablando y Kelso se estaba desesperando

\- Porque si te detuvieras a pensar que…

Las camareras se acercaron de pronto a la mesa cómo con una urgencia espiritual. Una de ellas se acercó a Kelso y comenzó a preguntar si estaba bien en una voz tan alta que los demás se callaron y pusieron atención. Hyde reparó en la situación y se levantó de su lugar.

\- Señor ¿está usted bien?

Kelso estaba tirado en el suelo y su cuerpo entero convulsionaba con los ojos en blanco. Las otras pararon la discusión y Hyde corrió en su auxilio primero.

\- Kelso – dijo Hyde mientras se acercaba y buscó algo para ponerle entre los dientes – vamos amigo, no ahora – susurraba con prisa.

\- Michael – lloriqueó Jackie

\- Denle espacio – dijo Donna quitando a la gente que se acercaba curiosa – Kelso ¡por dios!

\- ¡Diosito santo! – dijo una señora en el fondo y todos se levantaron de sus asientos para acercarse al chisme

\- Steven – espetó Jackie - haz algo

\- ¿llamo una ambulancia señor? – preguntó una mesera

Hyde estaba tan ensimismado en lo que hacía que no se detuvo para responder. Jackie lucia horrorizada y Donna estaba caminando de un lado a otro ordenándoles cosas a las personas para hacer. De repente Kelso se detuvo, y se agarró de los brazos de Hyde para incorporarse cómo si nada.

\- ¡Kelso! – dijo Donna

\- Michael ¿estás bien?

Kelso se sentó y los miró con sarcasmo y una sonrisa presuntuosa. A Hyde no le vino nada bien enterarse de que aquello había sido una broma cruel de su amigo.

\- Imbécil – le dijo y le soltó un zape en la cabeza, seguido del golpe que él mismo se dio cuando el otro lo soltó y lo dejo caer en el suelo desnudo

\- ¡Ahg! – se quejó Kelso, sobándose - ¡quería que se detuvieran!

\- Eres un tonto – dijo Donna

Las personas volvían a sus respectivos lugares, maldiciéndolo.

\- Tonto – dijo Jackie y el alivio que reflejaban sus rostros era superior a su enojo y por eso Kelso supo que todo estaría bien

Sin embargo, las camareras y el propietario del lugar no se lo tomaron tan bien y cuando menos se lo esperaban estaban afuera parados en el estacionamiento y mirándose unos a otros con severidad.

\- No puedo creer que nos echaran – dijo Jackie

\- Olvídate de eso – dijo Hyde – no puedo creer que no llamaran a la policía

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes antecedentes? – se burló Donna, Hyde hizo un gesto divertido con la lengua y luego con el dedo de su mano

\- Chicos – los regañó Kelso – yo entiendo que tengan sus diferencias pero…

\- ¡Hallo Kelso! Lo único que tenemos – dijo Hyde

\- Son diferencias –continuó Jackie

\- Bien – siguió Kelso – pero a mí no me importa si todos están tristes y enojados con la vida, cada uno tendrá sus propósitos personales para sentirse miserable pero en esta ocasión debemos dejar eso a un lado para poder encontrar a Fez

\- ¿Por qué crees que nosotros podemos encontrar a Fez? – Preguntó Donna – somos una periodista, una niña rica, un borracho y un loco

\- No mencionaste a la zorra pelirroja – dijo Jackie

Hyde puso los ojos al revés

\- Kelso. Aunque nosotros investigáramos lo que sucedió con Fez, no es suficiente para encontrarlo, no somos la policía, no tenemos…

\- ¿Hyde? ¿Quién eres? – Dijo Kelso – no me digas que Steven Hyde ahora cree en las habilidades de la policía

\- No, pero tango más dudas sobre las mías

\- Vamos – dijo Jackie – ni siquiera podemos estar juntos sin pelear, nos echaran de cualquier lugar al que vayamos

\- Estoy de acuerdo con la ingenua – dijo Donna – no hay sitio para nosotros

\- ¡Oye! – dijeron Jackie y Hyde al mismo tiempo y luego volvieron a mirarse con odio

\- Deja de hacer eso vagabundo

\- Cállate ya quemada

\- Cierra la boca indigente

\- Loca

\- Tonto

\- Tonta

\- Yo ya dije

\- Eso no te quita lo tonta

\- Eres un idiota

\- ¿Y tú estás mejor?

\- ¡Cállense los dos! – gritó Donna

\- Cállate tú – le contestó Jackie

\- No, cállate tú – exigió Donna

\- No, tú

\- Tú primero

\- ¡tú después! – dijo Jackie y Hyde se palmeó la frente con su propia mano

\- ¡Chicos! – Gritó Kelso – todos son unos imbéciles egoístas – y con esa última frase se ganó la atención de todos – Fez esta allá afuera perdido y algo horrible le podría estar pasando. Tal vez nosotros no somos detectives pero lo queremos cómo nadie más y somos sus amigos, y por ese cariño, al menos yo, no voy a darlo por perdido así de fácil. Lo buscare aunque tenga que levantar cada piedra y cada rama del suelo de todos los estados del país y si no es suficiente, debajo del mar pero voy a encontrarlo con o sin su ayuda – siguió – y si no pueden olvidarse de sí mismos y de sus problemas por un momento para venir a ayudarme… entonces lo haré yo solo, porque lo único que les estoy pidiendo es que superen sus estúpidos problemas y se sequen las lágrimas porque uno de nosotros ¡Necesita ayuda!

Los chicos parecían haberse quedado estupefactos con las palabras de su amigo y por un largo rato, reinó un silencio que denotaba los pensamientos amargos de los otros tres, Kelso incluso llego a pensar que debía retractarse para romper el silencio hasta que por fin Hyde lo hizo

\- ¿Has tomado tus pastillas? – preguntó Hyde y Kelso lo miro con odio

\- Ahora si te mato – los dos chicos comenzaron a forcejear y luego de interceder con su cuerpo Donna los separó

\- Chicos está bien, basta

\- ¡Ah! – grito Kelso – mi ojo

\- ¡Serás tonto!

\- "que tenía ese café" pensó Donna

\- Bien –dijo Jackie – voy a ayudarte

Todos se quedaron callados y Hyde la miro pidiendo una explicación

\- Por Eric…- explicó Jackie

Donna tragó saliva con los ojos vidriosos

\- Jackie… - comenzó a decir ella

\- Si tienen razón con todo esto – siguió diciendo Jackie – los responsables de lo que pasó ese día se metieron con dos de nuestros amigos – había rabia en sus palabras – podríamos dar con ellos y vengar a Eric

\- Así se habla – dijo Kelso

\- Forman no tiene nada que ver con…

\- Hyde… - suplicó Jackie – Eric hubiera buscado a Fez

Los ojos de Hyde comenzaron a humedecerse bajo las gafas oscuras y por esa razón prefirió mirar hacia otra parte y respirar profundamente en el afán de recobrar la compostura

\- Si pero… no podemos iniciar la investigación de un atentado así como así

\- Nos echaron de la cafetería por tú culpa Kelso –dijo Donna

\- Podemos ir al sótano – sugirió él, y Hyde negó con la cabeza. Los demás se miraron con incredulidad por un largo, largo rato.

El viaje fue menos ameno que la visita a la cafetería, durante todo el camino, Jackie y Hyde adoptaron posiciones contrarias sobre cualquier tema que llegara a mencionarse, Donna apoyaba siempre a Hyde, y Kelso, por pura diversión, se ponía del lado de su exnovia. Pero no todo fueron discusiones, de vez en cuando alguien hacia un comentario que se refiriera a Eric, y Kelso miraba por el retrovisor a su amigo, el conductor que permanecía en silencio. Porque podía notar que algo se rompía dentro de él cuando pensaba en la sola idea de enfrentarse a un hecho inminente y que le arrebataría la fuerza de las piernas. Contarle a su propia madre, que su hermano había muerto. Y mientras más se acercaban, estaba más callado, más angustiado y una expresión creciente de asco advertía sobre una posible indigestión. A Kelso no le gustaba verlo así, pero ambos lo necesitaban. Kelso necesitaba su ayuda para encontrar a Fez, Hyde necesitaba sacar el dolor de su pecho.

Kelso solo podía imaginar la desesperación de Hyde, revisando cada cuerpo que sacaban del edificio durante dos días y dos noches, sin obtener ni la más mínima señal de quien se había convertido en un hermano para él. Eric siempre había cuidado de Kelso y Kelso estaba agradecido de haberlo conocido. Necesitaba saber que Hyde seria parte de eso, que Jackie no renunciaría, que Donna le creería. Todo se había convertido en un reto. Todo por Fez.

El camino estacionó donde siempre y la mayoría optó por bajarse en cuanto el motor se apagó pero su amigo se quedó dentro con las manos pegadas en el volante.

\- ¿No vienes? – le preguntó Kelso y Hyde apretó los labios

\- Creo que olvide comprar algunas cosas - se excusó él

\- Claro, cómo quieras, pero de alguna forma vas a tener que hablar con ella

\- Yo no tengo…

\- Hyde… - comenzó a decir Kelso – Eric también es mi amigo, pero no puedo imaginar el miedo por el que estás pasando ahora, espera si puedo, porque Fez está desaparecido, no sabemos si sigue con vida y es lo mismo que pasa con Eric, si de verdad quieres encontrarlo…

\- Forman no está perdido – dijo Hyde – está muerto

La amargura con la que esas palabras salieron de su garganta desgarraron a Kelso, hasta ese momento nadie lo había admitido en voz alta, todos seguían buscando, pensando, imaginando y divagando. Todos lo sabían en el fondo, pero les había faltado valor, valor y coraje. Hyde estaba lleno de rabia, porque sabía que todos los eventos tenían un trasfondo político de por medio y que Kelso no estaba tan equivocado. Sin embargo el dolor que llevaba a cuestas esta ideología, lo obligaba a tragar saliva y quedarse callado, y eso era algo que Kelso no podía controlar. Porque para todos ellos Hyde siempre había sido transparente, y sabían de antemano que cuando estaba molesto o herido, era mejor alejarse.

\- La señora forman merece saber lo que está pasando, porque tienes razón – dijo Kelso – la ignorancia es más cómoda, pero la verdad es necesaria y llegara algún día, quizás no contigo, quizás en forma de una carta, en que ella se enterará y te arrepentirás cuando la veas decaer.

\- Crees que me convenciste de algo – dijo Hyde bajándose del auto – pero no es así

Los chicos caminaron hacia la casa, donde Kelso se dio cuenta del enorme cambio, donde antes podía colorearse un hogar bajo los abrazos soleados de una sonrisa maternal en cada muro y en cada puerta, ahora se alzaba un frio infernal y melancólico que se quejaba en susurros a través de sus ventanas polvorientas y cortinas cerradas. Kelso no recordaba haber visto nunca las puertas cerradas, pero en aquella ocasión parecía un refugio impenetrable.

\- Hyde – dijo Donna - ¿tienes llave?

\- No – contestó Hyde – ya no vivo aquí

\- ¿Qué? –dijo Jackie

\- ¿creen que haya alguien en casa? – preguntó Kelso buscando alguna llave oculta debajo de la alfombra y Hyde lo miró con una ceja alzada

\- No lo sé - dijo él

\- La puerta del sótano podría estar abierta – inquirió Jackie

\- ¿quieres entrar a una propiedad privada? – la regañó Donna

\- ¿Cuándo nos detuvo eso?

\- Éramos niños entonces

\- No somos muy diferentes – apoyó Kelso – y Hyde también vive aquí

\- Eso no es cierto – añadió el aludido

\- Vamos chicos –dijo Kelso – cómo se supone que vamos a entrar

\- Tengo un plan – dijo Hyde – la ventana principal de la habitación de arriba se volvió una bodega hace poco, Red guardaba la llave en el cajón de…

De repente Donna tocó el timbre y todos se quedaron callados mirándose entre ellos

\- O podemos tocar – dijo ella

\- ¿Quién es? – se escuchó llamar una voz apagada y débilmente aguda, antes melancólicamente sumida en una euforia inexplicable

\- Es Hyde –grito Kelso – Hyde está aquí

Hyde lo golpeo en el brazo

\- ¿Qué? – se quejó él –si estás aquí

\- Oh, Steven – se escuchó decir a Kitty, amagando la voz - Pasa – dijo abriendo la puerta a medias, y de repente se detuvo cuando reconoció a Donna parada frente a su porche

\- ¡Donna! –exclamó Kitty lanzándose a los brazos fuertes de la pelirroja

\- Sra. Forman – dijo Jackie uniéndose al abrazo y Kelso midió la perfecta oportunidad para lanzarse también

\- Muchachos ¡Jackie! todos están aquí – decía la señora forman con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Qué alegría! ¡Qué alegría! Steven, cariño ¿ese es olor a pis? ¿Dónde está ese chico extranjero?

\- Eso es lo que queremos saber –dijo Kelso separándose – ¿podemos pasar?

\- Oh, sí, claro, mis niños, todos juntos en casa otra vez, otra vez en casa, a Red le daría mucho gusto verlos reunidos de nuevo

\- No lo creo – dijo Donna – nos arrojaría indirectas sobre su pie en nuestros traseros y cosas por el estilo

De pronto todo se habían envuelto en risas y hasta el ambiente parecía haber perdido el clima hostil con el que se habían encontrado antes. Kitty llegaba con pastelitos a la sala y todos estaban haciendo comentarios agradables sobre el sabor y la costumbre.

\- Eric no debe tardar en llegar – comentó la señora Forman – me visita todos los miércoles sin falta, ya casi es la hora, le va a dar tanto gusto verlos que… ya sé, ya sé, voy a hacerles un pastel especial…

La señora Forman estaba tan feliz que no conseguía terminar ninguna de sus frases, pero los demás se habían roto un poco por dentro cuando la escucharon mencionar a Eric. Donna se agachó, Jackie miró hacia otro lado y Kelso borró su sonrisa, pero Hyde comenzó a temblar en su lugar y todos podían notar cómo se derretía en su asiento con el afán de hacerse pequeñito.

\- Señora Forman… - dijo Hyde y todos los demás lo miraron con alivio porque entendieron que él se lo diría

\- ¿si cariño? – esas palabras se suponía que le darían entrada, pero Hyde no quería, no quería acobardarse, pero no podía evitarlo.

\- Forman… él… - Kelso se lastimó a si mismo cuando escuchó el intento de voz que salió por la garganta de su amigo más fuerte. Todos podían notar cómo se estaba desmoronando

\- ¿sí? – dijo la mujer que había sido una segunda madre para él

\- El no vendrá, señora Forman… – Hyde estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no vomitar o desvanecerse en un llanto rasposo

Kelso sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho

\- ¿por qué no cariño? ¿Te avisó? ¿Tiene mucho trabajo? ¿Te dijo que no vendría?

Hyde cerró la boca por un momento sin encontrar las palabras, Jackie se dio cuenta de que Hyde no podía hablar y decidió que no tenía que hacerlo

\- Eric no puede venir señora Forman… - dijo ella y Hyde se quitó las gafas

\- Sra. Forman… - comenzó a decir Donna – Eric tuvo…

\- Eric esta… - dijo Kelso

Hyde se talló los ojos tras dar un profundo suspiro y dejo que una lágrima corriera discretamente bajo sus gafas

\- Está bien chicos – dijo él – yo le diré

\- ¿Qué pasa muchachos me están asustando? – la cara de la mujer se había transformado por completo

\- Señora Forman, tengo que decirle algo… - pero se le formó un nudo en la garganta antes de que pudiera hablar. Otra lágrima ya estaba golpeando sus cristales con tanta fuerza que por más que intentó contenerla, terminó escapando por sus ojos

\- Oh Steven, ¿Qué pasa? – Lo consoló acercándose - ¿Qué pasa?

Hyde se quedó callado un largo rato hasta que Jackie se le acercó y le tomó la mano para que supiera que no lo dejaría caerse en medio de la sala, que ninguno dejaría que su madre se despedazara, allí mismo. Enseguida Hyde apretó la mano de su amada y entrelazaron sus dedos de una manera inconsciente y por la pura costumbre de sus entrenados cuerpos. Y Hyde por fin juntó el valor que necesitaba.

\- Señora forman, Eric… – se secó la lagrima y lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo – Eric… mi hermano ya no vendrá porque… Eric, él… - miró a Jackie – Él murió.

La mujer todavía no había terminado de escuchar las palabras de su hijo adoptivo cuando…

\- ¡Mamá! – entró gritando Eric con una bolsa de mercado - Estoy en casa

\- ¡Eric! – gritó Donna

\- Cariño, que bueno que llegaste – Kitty corrió a su encuentro – ¡MIRA QUIEN VINO! Todos tus amiguitos, hijo.

Los rostros pálidos de todos los demás estaban congelados en una posición indiscriminada, Hyde parecía haber perdido el control de su cuerpo que se estaba tambaleando a punto de desmayarse, y Kelso pudo sentir cómo si se le estuviera cayendo una vaca encima.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡No puede ser! – Saludo Eric - ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Donna corrió al encuentro de sus brazos y Kelso se tiró al suelo y comenzó a convulsionar de verdad.


	19. Chapter 19

**5\. ****Jueves. Las ánimas de la mosca en la sopa.**

Mil bocas dijeron lo que dos mil ojos vieron cuando tuvieron enfrente un palacio. El palacio de Chester Redil era una farmacia blanca y siempre limpia, tan pequeña como una tienda de abarrotes y tan escondida entre las calles que parecía bar. Una campanita sonaba en la cabeza de Hyde, el ruido era perfectamente molesto y las horas de comodidad se habían terminado pasado el desayuno. Había sido una sopa amarga de fideos con una mosca adentro. Estaba ocupado, mirando de reojo el cigarrillo encendido de Jackie, que estaba parada junto a él y al parecer no le agradaba el olor porque de repente se lo arrebató de la mano y lo tiró en el piso.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – se quejó ella

\- El humo me irrita los ojos – le explicó Hyde

\- ¡Llevas las gafas puestas!

\- ¿quieren callarse por favor? – interrumpió Donna acercándose al mostrador y sonando de nuevo la campanilla en busca de la atención del encargado del lugar, que no se aparecía. - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? – repetía

\- Kelso… ¿estás seguro de que es el lugar correcto? – se asomó Eric detrás de un mapa gigantesco en el que había estado sumergiendo la cabeza todo el tiempo

\- Si – contestó Kelso jugando con un aparador de golosinas – lo recuerdo porque mi madre tenía miedo de venir ella sola a comprarlas

\- Kelso – llamó Hyde desde el otro lado del pasillo - ¿Tu mamá alguna vez te dijo qué era lo que realmente compraba en este lugar?

\- Cierra la boca Steven – lo regañó Jackie – no todos somos como tú

\- En especial tú, Miss lácteos – se burló amargamente el chico en forma de respuesta

\- ¿te parece que lo tengo al revés? – preguntó Eric acercándole el mapa al del afro

\- Creo que no hay nadie – dijo Donna

\- Entonces ¿Por qué está abierto? – preguntó Jackie y Kelso se saltó el mostrador aterrizando del lado incorrecto

\- ¡Kelso no! – dijeron Eric y Donna

Hyde comenzó a reírse y Jackie le aventó su zapato

\- ¡Michael salte de ahí! – le dijo

\- Tu mamá compraba aquí desde el embarazo – insinuaba Hyde prendiendo un cigarro

\- ¡Oye! – Jackie lo golpeo en el brazo – ¡Dijiste que te molestaba el humo!

\- ¡Quise decir que me molestabas tú! – dijo él y entonces comenzaron una de esas discusiones que los demás pretendían ignorar con cada fibra de su ser

\- No hay nadie ¡Vámonos! – dijo Eric, con un nerviosismo palpable– No me gusta este lugar

\- Kelso ¡Vuelve acá! – le ordenó Donna y todos estaban metidos en una conversación diferente pero Hyde ya no los estaba escuchando porque estaba muy ocupado inventando buenas razones para mantener a Jackie lejos de sus emociones

\- Eres una niñita que…

\- Perdóneme señor adulto, barba de toro esculpido…

\- Mi barba en realidad no…

\- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? – entró diciendo Chester Redil con una varita de hierro engrasada

\- ¡Ah! – gritó Kelso con un sonido de pánico muy particular; dejando en su lugar las pastillas que había tomado del estante.

Pero todos los demás recién habían dejado de gritar, de modo que nadie lo escuchó. El chico se aprovechó de esto, y habiendo visto su error, acometió contra él mismo utilizando su propia mano para taparse la boca.

\- ¡Oh por dios! – dijo Donna y sin querer miró de reojo a Kelso y el dueño de la farmacia siguió la mirada de la chica hasta dar con el intruso

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo al percatarse del desorden – ¡¿Ladrones?!

\- ¡No! – se apresuró a decir Jackie – Nosotros somos…

\- Niños exploradores – gritó Kelso, regresando varias cajas a su lugar con una torpeza y el movimiento tambaleó el estante y tiró muchos más de paso – Estamos explorando

\- ¡Ladrones! – dijo el encargado - ¡Ladrones! – gritó – llamaré a la policía, sucios ladrones

\- No, señor, espere – trató de explicar, Donna– Estábamos aquí para buscar unas pastillas que…

\- ¡Ladrones! – seguía gritando el señor – ¡Ladrones!

\- No señor – decía Eric acercándose con miedo – podemos explicarle…

\- No es lo que parece – chillaba Jackie

\- ¡Ladrones!

\- No señor, no somos…

De repente Hyde se puso muy nervioso, y cuando él estaba nervioso ya no pensaba con claridad. Además había estado bebiendo. Saltó rápidamente a través del mostrador, tomó un frasco de un líquido sospechoso y lo derramó en un pedazo suelto de su camiseta. Luego cubrió con ella la boca del hombre, hasta que dejó de moverse y se cayó al piso inconsciente.

\- ¡Steven! – gritó Jackie

\- ¡Hyde!

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

El movimiento le había parecido eterno, en las películas la gente caía inconsciente de inmediato, como no había sido el caso en esta ocasión y el responsable se llevó, por gracia del hecho, más de un golpe en las costillas.

\- ¡Hyde!

Escuchó que le gritaban sus compañeros, pero el daño estaba hecho. Steven Hyde había drogado a un farmacéutico civil, y aunque antes no habían cometido ningún crimen, ahora solo podía pensar en salir corriendo de allí y encender el auto con toda prisa antes de que alguien los viera.

\- ¿Qué mierda? – dijo Kelso

\- ¡No puede ser, Hyde! – gritó Donna indignada - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Maldita sea, Hyde – dijo Eric con las manos tirándose a sí mismo por los cabellos - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

\- Ustedes no dejaban de gritar – se excusó Hyde – no tenía otra opción

\- ¡Estás loco! – le dijo Donna

\- ¿se te ocurría algo mejor? – dijo Kelso, tratando de defenderlo – No escuché a nadie sugiriendo nada

\- ¡Eres un salvaje! – le gritó Jackie pero esta vez Hyde no se detuvo a responder sarcásticamente, su rostro denotaba verdadera preocupación

\- Ok, chicos, ok, vamos a… - decía Eric – vamos a calmarnos todos y…

\- ¿Calmarnos Eric? ¡Matamos a alguien! – dijo Jackie

\- ¡Cierra la boca, tonta! – le recriminó Donna – ¡No está muerto!

\- Basta – grito Eric - ¡Que nadie se altere! ¡Dije que nadie se altere! ¡Vamos a estar bien! ¿Me oyen? ¡NADIE SE ALTERE! ¡NO GRITEN! ¡¿QUIÉN ESTA GRITANDO?! ¡¿QUIÉN GRITA?!

\- Relájate, Forman – Hyde lo tomó por los hombros – ¡Nadie está gritando!

\- Sí, Eric – dijo Kelso – eres el único que grita

Entonces Eric repasó las miradas de sus compañeros y reconoció un poco de confusión y pánico en sus caras, embarradas con vergüenza ajena.

\- Ok sí, está bien, no importa ¡Vamos a estar bien!

\- Estas gritando otra vez – murmuró Hyde

\- ¡No grito!

\- ¡Eric! Ya basta – lo palmeó Donna – tenemos que solucionar esto antes de que se le pase el efecto

\- Perdón – dijo Eric – sigo sin entender porque estás aquí con nosotros… ¿Quién demonios eres?

\- Kelso – ordenó Hyde – tómale de las piernas y yo del torso, lo llevaremos a la bodega

\- Si – obedeció Kelso

\- ¡No! – dijo Jackie – no podemos sólo guardarlo en la bodega, ni siquiera puedes usar una mano Steven, además él… ya nos vio…

Todos se quedaron callados esperando que Jackie les explicara lo que quería decir

\- Ahora tendremos que matarlo – y algo se ensombreció en su rostro cuando dijo estas últimas palabras

\- ¡Por el amor de dios, Jackie! – la regañó Donna – hazte a un lado

Eric miraba con nerviosismo hacia todas partes y Donna les estaba ayudando a levantar el cuerpo inerte del farmacéutico.

\- Oh, oh dios, ¡oh dios!, ¡oh dios! – dijo Kelso saltando hacia atrás luego de soltar repentinamente el cuerpo

\- ¡¿Qué?! – llamó Hyde

\- Algo se asoma por su bragueta – acusó él

\- Vaya mierda – dijo Hyde y también lo soltó, echándose para atrás

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa? – presionó Jackie

\- Hay alguien más por aquí – inquirió Hyde y luego su rostro imitó la expresión de asco de Andrea Bucceli – ¡El tipo estaba follando! – ingenió

\- ¡QUE ASCO! – exclamó la pelirroja

\- ¡NO LO DIGAS! – amenazó Jackie

\- Escúchenme, esto significa que hay alguien allá atrás, vendrá a buscarlo. ¡Tenemos que irnos, ya!

\- ¿Qué hay de los papeles? – le preguntó un Kelso muy consternado desde el recibidor

\- No tenemos tiempo para eso…volveremos en otra ocasión

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! – Dijo Eric – el tipo nos recordará

\- Obviamente hay una solución – habló Jackie – tendremos que teñirle el cabello a Donna

\- ¡¿Qué?! - espetó la aludida

\- Basta – dijo Eric - Donna ni siquiera está aquí

\- Hombre me estas empezando a preocupar – dijo Hyde

\- Solo está haciendo al idiota – dijo Donna en un tono sarcástico

\- De acuerdo, ¿podemos parar con esto? – dijo él y comenzó a caminar nervioso de un lado para el otro ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Tenemos que hacer algo con los papeles, no podemos volver después – exclamó Kelso

\- Entonces sácalos ya – ordenó Hyde mordiéndose las uñas, Jackie detestaba ese hábito suyo, ella pensaba que sus manos eran hermosas hasta que comenzaba a hacerlo

\- ¡Silencio! – chistó Donna efusiva – Eric… ve a buscar a esa persona y distráela, Jackie y yo buscaremos los papeles y ustedes dos – señaló a Kelso – lleven a ese hombre a la bodega mientras…

\- ¿Qué? – agudizó Eric con cara de compungido - ¿por qué yo voy a lidiar con la mujer desnuda?

\- Oh, tienes razón Forman – comenzó a decir Hyde en un tono muy sarcástico – ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar a mí lo más fácil? Es decir yo solo tengo que llevar un cuerpo semimuerto a la bodega de atrás y ocultarlo allí sin dejar mis huellas dactilares por accidente. Con lo divertido que se ve tu trabajo, es una pena. – suspiró sobreactuando

\- Está bien – admitió Eric, bajando los hombros con un desanimo evidente – supongo que es mejor que eso

\- Vamos… – iba a argumentar alguien pero luego no dijo nada porque nada se le ocurrió

\- Espera – interrumpió Kelso - ¿vamos a tocarlo así?

\- No es la primera vez que ves uno ¿o sí? Margarita – se burló Hyde – incluso si no tienes un espejo en casa, o si lo que no tienes es precisamente eso. – se rio – Algunas fotografías sugieren que tal vez hayas visto los de otros en ciertas revistas

\- ¡No es gracioso! – se defendió Kelso - ¿Por qué siempre hieres mis sentimientos? ¡No es justo!

\- ¿Quieres dejar de ser un bebé y…?

\- ¡Chicos! – los regañó Donna - ¿quieren concentrarse?

\- Hueles a alcohol – dijo Jackie acercándose a Hyde

\- Callada – dijo Hyde empujándola con el hombro

De esta manera cada quien se dedicó a su respectivo labor, y todo hubiera terminado muy bien, en tiempo record y sin mayores dificultades que las de arrastrar un cuerpo que ha dejado de moverse hace ya algunos minutos mortales. Si no hubiera pasado, lo que sucedió a continuación. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Pensaba Hyde, tratando de darse ánimos a sí mismo y más que nada para evitar tener una conversación con Kelso que estaba cercando las piernas del sujeto al mismo tiempo que se le deformaba el rostro en gestos particularmente graciosos; pero que no acababan de convencerlo de reírse por la mala experiencia que había sobrevenido de aquello.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que tu mano está bien? – murmuró Kelso con un enorme esfuerzo por levantar el peso del sujeto a cuestas

\- Me hice una paja con ella en la mañana – se burló Hyde – dímelo tú

Pero Hyde sólo estaba ocultando sus nervios, abrir la puerta de la supuesta bodega no ayudó mucho. El creía que una vez que dejaran el cuerpo podrían escabullirse sin dejar un solo rastro de que estuvieron allí. Pero también se le ocurrió que estaba cometiendo un crimen. Que tenía libertad condicional y que su sopa sabia amarga por la mañana, y de todas formas ¿Quién carajo desayuna sopa? Era un enigma molesto, y como este, otros muchos rondaban por su cabeza como si fueran una sopa de… bueno, una nebulosa de… está bien, ya entendemos el punto. Hyde no estaba pensando con coherencia.

\- No encontré a ninguna chica en el… - entró diciendo Eric, pero no terminó de hablar porque Kelso gritó horrorizado desde la bodega

\- ¡HYDE! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

\- ¡MIERDA! – se escuchó responder a Hyde.

Donna y Eric corrieron hacia ellos

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Donna agitada

\- ¡CIERRALA! ¡CIERRALA! – gritaba Kelso

Hyde abrió la puerta unos segundos antes, el dolor en lo que quedaba de su muñeca izquierda luego del accidente, le añadía peso innecesario al cuerpo de lo que ahora, el chico pensaba que era un asesino. La puerta hacía de tronco entre el cuerpo de una mujer tiesa y desnuda que rebosaba en sangre desde el fondo de la bodega, vestida con mordazas y cinta adhesiva y con una expresión facial parecida a la de una momia.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – dijo Eric sollozando

\- ¡No puede ser! – lloriqueaba Donna también

\- ¿Qué pasa? – llegó Jackie saltando

Hyde salió de sus pensamientos y atrapó a la morena en el camino, dirigiéndola hacia el lado opuesto del cadáver y cubriéndole los ojos

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Suéltame, Steven!

\- No estaba con una chica, estaba con un cadáver – le explicó

\- ¡Maldito degenerado! – dijo Donna y cuando menos se lo esperaban, ella estaba sobre el hombre inconsciente, con unas tijeras que nadie nunca supo de dónde sacó

\- ¡No Donna! – le gritó Kelso

\- ¡Donna! – Hyde corrió a retirarla de encima en un impulso terco, dejando a Jackie sin la venda de sus manos

\- ¡AHHG! – gritó Jackie cubriéndose de nuevo los ojos, esta vez con sus propias manos

\- Jackie – se giró Hyde

\- ¡Basta! – dijo Eric – eso es todo ¡Me voy de aquí!

\- ¡Los papeles! – gritó Kelso – tenemos que…

\- ¡Lo voy a matar! – decía Donna

\- ¡Cálmate! – le ordenó Hyde

\- No me digas que hacer, imbécil

\- Wow ¡ya basta! – la sujetaba Kelso

\- Ya me quiero ir, Hyde – sollozaba Jackie, lloriqueando en una esquina y todavía con los ojos cubiertos.

\- Ya, está bien, ya nos vamos ¿sí? – dijo Kelso

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía! – alegaba Eric

\- ¿Para qué nos echen la culpa? ¡Eres retrasado! – lo confrontó Hyde

\- ¡Está muerta! ¡Está muerta, maldita sea! – alardeaba Donna – iremos a la cárcel

\- ¡TRANQUILOS! ¡TRANQUILOS! – Comenzó a hiperventilar Eric

Donna se secó la lágrima y le soltó una bofetada

\- Cállate – le dijo

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí – se apresuró a decir Hyde

\- ¡Quiero irme! – presionaba Jackie

\- No vamos a dejarla aquí, así – dijo Donna – al menos vamos a llamar a la policía antes de fugarnos

\- ¿Qué hay de los papeles? – susurró Kelso

\- Olvídate de los papeles Kelso ¡Vámonos ya!

\- La chica … no vamos a dejarla – insistió Donna

\- Tenemos que irnos Donna – suplicaba Hyde – No puedo ser detenido

\- Pero no podemos…

\- Oye… - le dijo Eric, dirigiéndose a ella por primera vez – ¡Vámonos ya!

\- No vamos a… - sollozaba ella

\- Lo que tengas que…

\- Nos van a detener a nosotros – urgió Hyde levantando todas las cosas de su alrededor

\- Si lo que quieres es que…

\- Si estamos aquí por eso, nos vamos a ir sin nada – alegó Kelso, molesto

\- No digas que no…

\- Que esto iba a salir horriblemente mal…

\- Te dije que si…

\- ¿Cómo ibas a saber que…?

\- Quiero irme, chicos, ¡Ya vámonos…!

De nuevo se encontraban discutiendo y hechos un desastre sin dirección, cuando el sonido de la campanilla del mostrador golpeó a Hyde directo en los tímpanos y detuvo su corazón en seco.

\- Hola – se escuchó decir a una voz masculina y joven – ¿Señor Redil?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos palideciendo varios tonos hacia abajo, Hyde sufrió una descompensación de alcohol y de inmediato sintió un mareo inminente, con la lengua reseca. Para cuando el chico entró en la farmacia y descubrió los cuerpos de Chester y la dependienta original de la farmacia, el camino se alejaba a gran velocidad por la autopista central con un desesperado, pero ya no tan ebrio conductor y varios pasajeros congelados en sus asientos con el cuerpo tembloroso y las lágrimas hasta las rodillas.

\- Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos – lloraba Donna caminando de un lado a otro en la cocina de la familia Forman – no sé cómo me deje convencer de todo esto – ahora estamos, ahora solo…

\- Jodidos Donna – habló Hyde con una cerveza en la mano – esa es la palabra, dilo.

\- Esto no habría pasado si no hubieras matado a ese hombre – exclamó Jackie

\- No lo matamos, tonta. – dijo Donna – Pero ojalá lo hubiéramos hecho, era un asesino.

\- No les parece extraño que el hombre estuviera…

\- Como sea, no voy a seguir con esto – dijo Donna recogiendo su abrigo de la mesa posterior – yo me largo

\- Espera – la detuvo Kelso - ¿no querías recuperar tu maletín?

\- ¿Qué maletín? – preguntó Eric

\- Un maletín importante, que perdí por tu culpa – le contestó Donna

\- ¿De qué habla? – le preguntó Eric a Hyde, y el chico se limitó a beber más de su cerveza

\- Deja de hablarme así, Eric. Eres desesperante

\- ¿Por qué actúas como si me conocieras? – se quejó él

\- Chicos – interrumpió Jackie

\- Esto es horrible, ¡Iremos a prisión! – añadió Kelso

\- Genial – dijo Hyde – lo que me faltaba, encerrado de por vida por unirme al equipo maravilla

\- Hyde, esto es serio

\- ¿Serio? si claro – se burló él – de alguna manera esto tiene algo que ver con Fez ¿no es así? cabroncete

\- Ahora solo estas tratando de lastimarme

\- ¡Steven, eso fue grosero!

\- Cállate ¡Tonta princesa, caprichosa!

\- Grandioso – dijo Eric – estas ebrio de nuevo, lo que nos faltaba

\- Oye Oppie – se quejó Hyde – relájate y bebe una cerveza

\- ¿No puedes ver que estamos en problemas? – riñó Donna

\- ¿No puedes ver que no me importa?

\- ¿Cómo puedes beber?

\- ¡Drogamos a un asesino y lo escondimos en el mismo closet que él escondió a su víctima de homicidio!

\- ¿Cuál es la parte que debería ponerme a temblar? – se burló Hyde – le dimos una probada de su propio chocolate

\- Te estas portando como un idiota, y eso no me sorprende Hyde – insinuó Kelso – pero ¿ahora también eres…?

\- ¡Tú naciste así! – le contesto Hyde – y así te toleramos todos, Kelso

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- La palabra equivocada, empieza con L

\- ¡Retráctate!

\- Ahora no Hyde, estas borracho – lo regañó Eric, tratando de quitarle la cerveza de la mano

\- ¿A ti que te importa, Forman? vives en un mundo de arcoíris donde las peores sombras son las de los árboles frutales.

\- Chicos – se metió Donna – esto es estúpido, yo me largo.

\- Bueno, gracias por venir – se burló Eric

\- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a golpearte, quiero golpearte

\- Donna – interfirió Jackie – cálmense todos

\- Fuimos a la farmacia porque dijiste que hallaríamos información importante para probar que PSIC estaba planeando algo y lo único con lo que volvemos, son antecedentes penales y mal sabor de boca.

\- Es verdad. Ahora somos criminales y todo gracias al señor criminal – dijo Donna rodando los ojos

\- Yo tal vez seré un criminal, pero al menos no soy un publicista vendido cuyo servicios patrocinan a la prostitución de la política amarillista

\- Ni siquiera entendí lo que dijiste – dijo Jackie – Pero sé que fue un insulto porque estas ebrio, no dejes que te hable así – le dijo a Donna

\- Ya basta ¡No tenemos nada! – dijo Kelso

\- Excepto un borracho amargado, una zorra pelirroja y besucona, y dos locos – suscitó Jackie arrebatándole la cerveza a Hyde para beber de ella

\- Yo… – habló Eric – ¿Puedo saber lo que quisiste decir con dos?

\- Dos, Eric, dos. Tú ni siquiera puedes reconocer a Donna

\- Es porque ella no es Donna, paren con esa broma de una vez.

(-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.)

. **Las ánimas de la mosca en la sopa, parte 40. **

El cuerpo de una mujer fue encontrado en una bodega, el resultado de lo que se presume, entre las autoridades, se trató de un intento de asalto a la dependencia farmaceutica, hasta el momento se ha detenido a un solo sospechoso que dice ser el dueño del lugar y del que se ha corroborado la identidad...

Pero esa no fue la historia de la que se enteró la señora Forman.

\- Entonces Kelso tiró su helado en la banqueta y volvimos por más dinero para comprarle otro. Pero cuando regresamos a la heladería no había más helado y… - Eric tomó aliento a medio relato

\- Decidimos volver a casa llorando – continuó Donna

\- Y aquí estamos – remató Hyde

\- Ay mis niños, no puedo creer que los hayan tratado así – dijo Kitty

\- Lo sé – dijo Kelso - ¿Qué clase de heladería se queda sin helados?

Jackie le dio un golpe de advertencia a Kelso con el codo y por debajo de la mesa

\- Es decir… es raro pero ya sabe, es Wisconsin – trató de justificarse Jackie – la gente de aquí es tan pobre que nadie compra helados

\- Jackie – regañó Hyde – carraspeando la garganta

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ofendida

\- Bueno señora Forman – siguió hablando Donna – como le decía… necesitamos utilizar el sótano para la investigación que…

\- ¿Es un proyecto escolar?

\- ¿Qué? – se burló Hyde bebiendo dos latas de cerveza a la vez – ¿Escolar? ¿sabe lo viejos que somos no?

\- Por supuesto que no son viejos mis niños… además ya saben que ésta, siempre será su casa… Steven esta es tu…

\- No es – Hyde se levantó de un brinco y se dirigió a la cocina

\- ¿Sótano? – se levantó Eric y recorrió la mesa hasta situarse justo detrás de Donna - ¿Me permites un segundo? – la tomó por el codo incitándola a levantarse y seguirlo

\- Claro – obedeció Donna siguiéndolo aparte – ¿Qué pasa?

Hyde siguió de reojo a su hermano y alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación sin querer mientras volvía a su asiento con otra cerveza

\- Bueno primero que nada, muchas gracias de verdad, por estar trabajando con nosotros, y por mantener la discreción con respecto a lo que sabes pero…

\- Eric, no vamos a arreglar ahora lo que no pudimos resolver en tiempo y forma cuando estuvimos…

\- Espera – la interrumpió – déjame terminar – yo sé que ya estás muy metida en todo esto, aunque no logro explicar porque – continuo hablando Eric – pero es que… éste en realidad es un asunto familiar y más personal de lo que parece

\- Eric. Kelso y Jackie también están aquí ¿Por qué me…?

\- No quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero yo no te conozco y tampoco sé cómo es que terminaste siendo parte de este problema…

\- ¿Quieres madurar de una buena vez, Eric? – se molestó Donna – actúas como un niño de secundaria ¿Tus alumnos se te subieron a la cabeza no? Por ahí me enteré que no sólo fue a la cabeza…

\- Oye no sé quién te crees que eres. Pero está claro que tienes un problema conmigo y actúas como si me conocieras…

\- Eric deja de ser un idiota, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue infantil y estúpido y ya lo superé, así que, si ya creciste un poco, supéralo también. Porque no voy a jugar a tu estúpido juego.

\- Es que no entiendo ¿Cuál juego? Creo que estoy siendo muy claro

\- Eric deja de hacerte el idiota o te juro que patearé tu trasero hasta que llegues a la luna

El chico pareció reflexionar unos instantes sobre la frase de la pelirroja y para entonces el resto de la comunidad se estaba enterando por los tonos altos de sus voces en la discusión, así que Hyde decidió levantarse de su lugar.

\- ¿Sabes que Forman? – irrumpió – no creo que sea el momento más apropiado para pelear – el aliento de Hyde prendía de alcohol al aire que los otros dos trataban de respirar, girando la cabeza y pretendiendo no incomodarse.

\- ¿Y tú que vas a saber? – lo apartó Donna

\- ¿Quieres clamarte de una vez?

\- Hyde no te lo voy a volver a preguntar – amenazó Eric - ¿Quién demonios es esta mujer?

\- Vamos Forman, ya deja de actuar. – dijo Hyde, y se volvió con Donna – Cáptalo, está enojado.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – recriminó Eric

\- ¡Es Donna, imbécil! ¡Donna!

\- Por el amor de dios, Hyde, no seas ridículo. Yo recuerdo perfectamente a mi Donna y esta chica no…

\- Forman, creo que si tienes un grave problema

\- ¿Yo? ¿Quién lleva 14 cervezas desde que amaneció? ¡SOPLÓN!

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Qué quiero decir? ¿No fuiste tú quien les contó a todos lo de Verónica?

\- Forman ¿De qué carajos estás hablando?

\- Entonces ¿Cómo lo saben todos?

\- No sé de qué hablas

\- No – se burló Eric – ¿Cómo vas a saber nada? Si hasta es un logro que recuerdes como caminar

\- No sabía que estabas tan pendiente de mi

\- Necesitas calmarte, Eric – amenazó Donna

\- Tu cálmate, vete de mi casa ¡Nadie sabe quién eres! ¡Deja de decir que eres Donna porque tú no te pareces ni un poco a…!

\- Ya basta, Eric – se metió Kelso

\- Eric cariño – interfirió su madre – ¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos a platicar y…?

\- ¿Sentarnos a platicar? ¿Con esa impostora y ese traidor?

\- Cuida tus palabras, Forman – la voz de Hyde comenzaba a preocuparle a Jackie y en ese punto decidió interceder por Eric

\- De acuerdo…. Él solo está asustado por lo que paso chicos ¿recuerdan? Todos lo estamos… sólo hay que…

\- ¿por el helado? – preguntó confundida la señora Forman

\- ¿Asustados? ¡No estoy asustado! – enloqueció Eric

\- Eres un imbécil – dijo Donna ignorando lo que Eric le decía y volviendo a su asiento con una mano en el tronquillo de la nariz como señal de su estrés

\- ¡Y nadie te pidió tu opinión!

\- ¡Tampoco a ti! – dijo Hyde – y sin embargo estas atacándonos a todos como si tuviéramos la culpa de tus desórdenes mentales

\- Oh no – comenzó Eric – tú y yo sabemos que el único loco…

\- ¿Soy yo? – terminó Kelso

\- Chicos vamos esto se está descontrolando – dijo Jackie interponiéndose entre Hyde y Eric

\- Todos métanse con el loco – se enfureció Kelso – Al menos yo no me emborracho todo el tiempo para no tener que vivir mi miserable realidad

\- Yo no dije… – se disculpaba Eric cuando de la nada Hyde comenzó a tambalearse en su lugar y luego le soltó un puñetazo a Kelso

\- ¡Kelso! – corrió Jackie en su auxilio

\- ¡Steven!

\- ¡Hyde!

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

\- ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿eh? – amenazó

\- Ya siéntate por favor

\- Si Hyde, haznos un favor a todos y cállate de una vez – rebuznó Eric

\- Muchachos, no peleen ¿Qué está ocurriendo con todo el mundo? – se metió la madre de Eric

\- Forman parece tener un problema con todos – intentaba decir Hyde con la voz gélida y temblorosa por el efecto de la ebriedad – por mi ¡Puedes irte al carajo!

\- ¿Por qué no solo te largas tú si no te gusta? ¡Esta ya no es tu casa! – añadió

La mirada de Hyde cambio por completo, ahora Kelso sabía que todo estaba jodido y cuando se levantó decidió empujar a Hyde por lo que Jackie tuvo que lanzarse para pescarlo en la caída. El desastre logró ser detenido por la mujer pelirroja, quien había puesto toda su fuerza para sepáralos.

\- No es nuestro problema que no puedas superar tus problemas emocionales – escupió Hyde apoyándose del sofá para mantenerse de pie

\- Tampoco tú o si ¿huérfano?

Hyde se detuvo apoyando la cadera en Jackie

\- Eric – lo regañó su madre - ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Eso no está bien cariño! ¡discúlpate!

Hyde le escupió a Eric en la cara y Jackie se quitó asqueada

\- ¡Steven, no!

\- Eres un alcohólico y no te das cuenta de que tienes un problema Hyde – amenazaba Eric limpiándose la cara y resoplando con odio – todos tratamos de ayudarte pero no estás pensando en eso ¿o sí?

\- Esto fue tú culpa para empezar – confirmo Kelso sobándose la cara – Tú dejaste inconsciente a ese tipo, ¡Tú lo drogaste!

\- Oh por dios – Donna se llevó de la habitación a la señora Forman, que miraba desesperadamente a los muchachos – Vámonos de aquí – le decía

\- ¡Steven!

\- ¿Qué quieres Burkhart? Vine aquí solo porque tú querías venir ¡Esto es tu culpa!

\- No es su culpa Hyde – dijo Eric más relajado que antes – has estado haciendo estupideces todo el día… ni siquiera sabes porque golpeaste a Kelso

\- No nos dejaste llamar a la policía – dijo Kelso

\- Porque no quiero ir a la cárcel imbécil – le gritó Hyde

\- No me grites, no es mi culpa que seas un cri…

\- Kelso – se metió Jackie - ¡Steven! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así después de que te deje pasar la noche en mi casa?

\- ¿Casa? Así es como llamas a ese tipi de 2x2?

Jackie frunció el ceño con el lagrimal húmedo

\- Deja de lastimarnos a todos solo porque te sientes miserable

\- ¡Al menos yo tengo una! – le contestó Jackie y Hyde abrió los ojos en contra de su sistema nervioso alcoholizado

Hyde le dedico una mirada de desprecio y luego camino furioso con una dificultad evidente hacia la sala tomó un par de cosas de la mesa y las arrojo a la pared. Los otros tres chicos encogieron la cabeza con pánico. Se cubrieron con las manos y se escondieron agachados.

\- ¡¿Quieres saber porque no tengo casa?! – gritó Hyde furioso - ¡Porque no la necesito!

De nuevo tomó algunos objetos y en seguida la lámpara.

\- No necesito esta basura – la arrojó – ni esta otra – y arrojó un marco con la fotografía de Red

Hyde ya no sabía lo que estaba tomando porque se quedaba en sus manos solo unos segundos y después terminaba en el aire con caída libre y se estrellaba contra la pared. Aunque en el medio de cada acto era capaz de escuchar los agudos de sus amigos y de la mujer que reconocía como madre, no encontraba prudencia dentro que le permitiera detenerse.

\- No necesito esa basura Forman, no necesito de ti, ni de ti – señaló a Jackie – Ni de nadie – gritaba más alto – todos pueden venir a chupármela a mi tumba porque no necesito a nadie ¡A nadie! ¡A NADIE! ¡A NADIE! ¡A NADIE!

Mientras las palabras en su cabeza seguían haciendo eco entre los sollozos de Jackie que penetraban en su cerebro como un ruido agonizante, algo en su estómago se arrastraba por su garganta y terminó regado en la alfombra unos segundos después, cuando se puso a vomitar.

\- ¡Hyde! – gritó Kelso y corrió a abrazar a su amigo cuando vio la oportunidad

\- Déjame – intentó decir Hyde pero su garganta ya estaba ocupada con vomito

\- Hyde – siguió diciendo Kelso y de repente lo presionó contra su pecho

Hyde sintió que la habitación daba algunas vueltas hasta quedar en su posición original

\- ¡Steven! – Jackie corrió a su encuentro también y Donna, que estaba abrazando a Eric sin darse cuenta, lo soltó "disimuladamente" y corrió también

\- ¡Cariño! – corrió Kitty y lo abrazó en el suelo

Hyde olfateo el perfume de Kitty y la esencia de la mujer recorrió hasta lo más profundo de su ser y fungió como sedante. Poco a poco su respiración se regularizó y las lágrimas, que antes presionaban con fuerza el ardor del pecho, salieron escurriendo por sus ojos mientras murmuraba algo que nadie más podía entender. Algo sobre Red, algo sobre la mierda de su vida, algo sobre la familia y un lo siento. Y este último fue suficiente para que la señora Forman lo envolviera en sus brazos y llorara con él en un silencio del que todos eran cómplices discretos. Uno que se derrumbaba a diario en la almohada y corría desnudo por las noches; en un devenir de sombras que aterraban a sus infancias mejor ocultas, por un tiempo amargo.

Hyde no tenía nada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía una cerveza en la mano que le sirviera como apoyo. Estaba renunciando a escapar y se detenía de frente para ver a sus más temidos errores a los ojos. Gritaba y lloraba con fuerza desde adentro, conteniendo rabia desde el prescolar, conteniendo odio que no podía dirigirle a nadie por el temor a dejar de amar. Porque no era su intención lastimar a otros, y de pronto en una sola noche, todas las columnas de esa fortaleza inquebrantable se le venían encima y por fuera de los ojos. No quería seguir haciéndole daño a nadie pero sabía que era tarde para remediar muchos daños. No quería encontrarse con él en el espejo y se había convertido en una ventaja ser sedentario. Un viajero que no espera nada bueno, nada malo y para quien lo que se pueda poner peor, es una sombrilla más para la lluvia de un hambre tormentosa.

Steven ya no era un niño haciéndose el rudo, ya no era un chico haciéndose a un lado para que nadie se metiera con él, era un hombre jodido, llorando con su madre en la alfombra sucia con su propio vómito, luego de un berrinche insólito de un alcohólico sin futuro aparente. Hyde lo sabía, era inteligente, pero la presión de un criminal caía sobre sus hombros, con olor a harina mermelada de frambuesa y vodka porque recientemente, Kitty, había estado bebiendo también. Y todo se resumía con dos alcohólicos dolidos extrañando y extrañándose de lejos abrazándose por las almas en un mar de bilis hendida a la alfombra de la sala de estar. Nada más reconfortante que eso.

Hyde no se dio cuenta de cuando todo se convirtió en un abrazo grupal. Pronto Kelso estaba llorando sujetando a Eric quien sujetaba a su madre, y Donna lo abrazaba a él mientras Jackie la abrazaba a ella con un enorme esfuerzo por cubrir con sus pequeños brazos el largo del multi- abrazo. Entonces se quedó callado y los miró con incomodidad y gruñó para que todos se enteraran de que la fiesta había terminado y advirtieran que debían apartarse de él.

Luego aclaró la garganta con algunos gruñidos más, mientras todos se incorporaban. La señora Forman le daba un último abrazo a Hyde y un beso en la frente, pero ya todos estaban de pie.

\- Ya está bien pequeño – dijo ella – Ya estás en casa

Hyde sintió que su corazón se hacía pequeñito y se le contrajeron los pulmones, por esta razón no pudo contestar; pero para Kitty no hizo falta respuesta alguna y se retiró diciendo algo sobre un pie de fresa para celebrar. El lugar se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y sólo lograban escucharse algunos mocos flojos en las narices de la gente del sótano.

\- Yo no…

\- Lo sabemos – dijo Kelso evitándole la vergüenza de articular un discurso emocional para disculparse

\- Te perdonamos – dijo Donna

Hyde se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos habían estado llorando y la escena le causo tanta gracia que no pudo contener la risa. Luego por alguna razón todos rieron también

\- Voy a tener que limpiar todo esto – se lamentaba Hyde

\- Steven – se le acercó Jackie – lo siento por lo que dije

\- No muñeca, está bien – dijo Hyde – No te equivocas, no tengo casa

\- Puedes vivir conmigo en el tipi de 2x2 – sugirió Jackie

Hyde sonrió divertido con la idea

\- Esto es cómo cuando spiderman… – empezó a decir Eric.

\- Me debes 30 – se apresuró a decir Donna, Eric se quedó inmóvil y sin decir nada por un rato

\- En verdad eres Donna ¿No es cierto? – habló Eric y Donna rodó los ojos al revés – es que no puedo reconocerte, algo no está bien con tu rostro es como si…

\- ¿Como si alguien te hubiera borrado la memoria? – insinuó Kelso

\- Si – algo así – susurro Eric acercando una cubeta con agua al vomito de Hyde

\- Yo sé quién fue – dijo él – fue PSIC

\- Vamos – se levantó Hyde – no de nuevo

\- Chicos – insistió Kelso – PSIC me vendía estas pastillas para hacerme estúpido, ¿Qué otra prueba necesitamos?

\- ¿Por qué no has dejado de tomarlas entonces?

\- Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso Hyde – le contestó

\- Hablo en serio – repitió Hyde - ¿Por qué las sigues tomando?

\- Creo que me hace mal – suspiró recogiendo los vidrios

\- No puedo creer que dejamos a esa pobre chica allí sola – susurró Donna

\- Encontraran su cuerpo

\- ¡Nos echaran la culpa! – dijo Jackie – iremos a prisión

\- No – dijo Hyde – no puede culparnos, ella tiene su semen por todas partes

\- ¡Eso es asqueroso! – dijo Eric

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- ¿Cómo puede estar PSIC detrás de todo esto también?

\- No lo sé – dijo Kelso – pero lo esta

\- A ver… - se levantó Donna – esto ya no tiene sentido ¿Por qué un ataque terrorista? Es decir… eres una farmacéutica ¿Qué puedes ganar con tantas muertes?

\- A menos que no estuvieran intentando matar a muchas personas – sugirió Hyde – sino a una sola

\- ¿Revisaste la lista de personas que estaban en el PairteSolem?

\- Sí, no todas, bueno… son muchos papeles y no había tenido tiempo de…

\- Hay que hacerlo ¿Tienes esos papeles?

Era de noche cuando el equipo se desocupaba por fin y encontraba el tiempo para volver a la conversación. Habían estado limpiando el sótano abandonado de los Forman y viéndose superados por la idea de que el polvo reducía el tamaño que recordaban, casi tanto cómo la realidad. Se sentaron en el viejo sillón y encendieron la televisión mientras la señora Forman les preparaba galletas.

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas? – le preguntó Donna al chico de las gafas

\- Mi silla se perdió – se rio él

\- ¿Puedes creer que no hayamos podido terminar de limpiar?

\- Considerando el hecho de que Kelso está ocupado sacando cosas y contando anécdotas sobre las partes de su cuerpo que salieron lesionadas mientras sostenía los objetos uno por uno, Jackie mira con un breve gesto de desprecio mientras se aleja quejándose por el polvo y Fez está muy ocupado estando secuestrado como para ayudarnos. Creo que, con las prisas, podríamos terminar la semana que viene.

Donna se echó a reír con el relató

\- Siempre tienes algo optimista que decir ¿Verdad?

\- Estos últimos días descubrí algunas cosas sobre mí – dijo Hyde mirando a su escuálido hermanastro – Hay algunas cosas que no me dan igual – su mirada recorrió desde la esquina de la puerta, donde se encontraba Kelso jugando con un casco y hasta la punta de la escalera donde Jackie estaba sacudiendo una sábana llena de polvo y tosía con un pesar exagerado.

\- Muchas cosas cambiaron contigo, antes eras un poco más duro, ahora solo luces enojado.

\- Cansado – la corrigió Hyde – cansado de toda esta mierda

\- Nadie podría haber previsto que esto sucedería

\- ¿Por qué decidiste creerle a Kelso?

\- Por la misma razón que tú. Él sabe lo que dice, siempre sabe.

\- Irónico ¿o no? – se burló Hyde – el más ingenuo resultó ser el único astuto a la hora de crecer

\- ¿No te fue muy bien luego del divorcio no?

\- Todavía nos vemos algunas veces. – se rio el chico – Gratis.

Donna dejó escapar una risa falsa.

\- Lo que solía emocionarnos de crecer, es lo que nos está jodiendo ahora

\- Supongo que cometí más errores de los que estaba dispuesto a responsabilizarme

\- ¿Crees que te estas equivocando ahora? – preguntó ella

Hyde se quedó reflexionando aquello por algunos minutos

\- No todos tenemos un sueldo tan atractivo

\- Llegaste a aconsejarme que tomara el empleo

\- Siempre tuviste un gran futuro, Donna – dijo él

\- Tú también hombre, todavía no es demasiado tarde para hacer lo que quieras hacer, ya sabes, sentar cabeza, quizás.

\- No soy esa clase de hombre, ya lo sabes – se rio – pude serlo, pero no para la clase de mujer que eres ahora.

\- Eso no fue lo que me dijiste en ese entonces

\- Sabes que lo nuestro nunca…

\- ¿Lo suyo? – interrumpió Eric - ¿Qué es exactamente "lo suyo"?

Hyde vaciló y Donna apartó la mirada de su exnovio

\- Nada importante. – se excusó – iré a ayudarle a tu madre con las galletas

La chica se levantó mientras Hyde asentía con una sonrisa un tanto forzada

\- ¿Puedo saber de qué estaban hablando?

\- Claro – dijo Hyde – de lo jodido que estoy

\- Por cierto ¿Qué quiso decir mamá cuando dijo que esta es tu…?

\- Escuchaste mal – se apresuró a decir Hyde

\- No tienes que mentirme, escuché lo que Red…

\- Olvídalo Forman, no lo haré.

\- Hyde… – insistió Eric buscando la mirada de su amigo mientras lo perseguía por la habitación – Red quería que tu tuvieran un hogar, cuando él…

\- Déjalo ¿sí? No vamos a tener esa conversación ahora

\- Esta sigue siendo tu casa, Red la dejó para ti y lo único que…

\- Yo no soy su hijo, Eric. Y si me viera ahora, te puedo asegurar que se arrepentiría de ese estúpido papel.

\- Eso es lo que crees ¿Qué su testamento es solo un estúpido papel? Déjame decirte algo Hyde. Papá te quería, posiblemente más que a mí y si no crees que mereces lo que él te dejó, sólo porque eres mediocre, deja de serlo. Consigue un empleo, esfuérzate por…

\- ¿Vas a darme un sermón ahora? Crees que me gusta…

\- Chicos – anuncio Kelso con un papel en la mano, sentado en una una esquina del sofá - ¡Lo encontré!

\- ¿Qué encontraste? – le preguntó Jackie

\- ¡A la víctima!

\- ¿Cuál víctima, Michael?

\- HYDE… Dijiste que PSIC no había intentado matar a todas esas personas, sólo a una ¿No? Pues ya sé quién era

\- Kelso. Eso sólo fue una especulación, pudo ser una conspiración con…

\- No sé qué clase de culación crees que tengo Hyde, pero buena quemada.

\- Kelso lo que Hyde dice – interfirió Donna – es que probablemente, varios de los que estaban ahí eran objetivos…

\- Especulación imbécil, suposición. – le explicó Hyde

\- ¿La posición? ¿de quién? – respondió Kelso

\- ¡Dios! – Eric estaba frustrado

\- No Hyde, dios no tiene nada que ver, esto fue planeado, y el objetivo era Harold J. Calmbch – dijo Kelso

\- ¿Ah sí, genio? ¿Cómo sabes?

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó Jackie

\- Esta aquí – señalo la hoja – miren

\- Esta es una lista de las personas que estaban en el PairteSolem – dijo Donna

\- Kelso – dijo Eric – son muchas personas ¿Por qué querrían matar a Harold?

\- Porque es el único que no estaba en la lista de invitados de la CCG

\- ¿Eso no quiere decir que está descartado? – inquirió Donna – Es decir ¿Cómo sabían siquiera que estaba allí?

\- Porque firmó su entrada desde las 9 am del día viernes pero nunca su salida

\- El sujeto trabajaba ahí cabeza hueca – lo regañó Hyde, fíjate bien, está en todos los papeles y en la lista de empleados.

\- Ah, si – se desmotivó Kelso – tal vez solo quería matar al alcalde y en lugar de dispararle decidió matar a todos sus simpatizantes

\- Ya lo habíamos pensado, pero es demasiado obvio, sin mencionar que el alcalde fue uno de los sobrevivientes

\- Tal vez le salió mal

\- ¿Para ser algo tan estratégicamente elaborado? no lo creo – dijo Hyde

\- Esto es ridículo – suspiró Jackie – ¿Qué tal este Peter R. Sabnichv? – sugirió

\- ¿Por qué el?

\- Suena extranjero, todo el mundo sabe que los extranjeros siempre están metidos en los ataques terroristas

\- Esa es una lógica muy estúpida – dijo Hyde

\- Pero tiene razón – dijo Donna

\- ¿Cómo podría tener razón?

\- El nombre del sujeto está escrito en la lista del atentado del viernes y no hay registro de su hora de entrada – dijo ella – Además no especificó la causa de su visita, y Kelso encontró la lista de visitas del día en el que se tomó la fotografía en el hospital

\- Ya, claro – dijo Hyde - Si su nombre figura en el record de entrada del hospital el día del accidente de Fez, estamos ante nuestro sujeto

\- ¿Qué dices? Él es la víctima – dijo Eric

\- No lo creo. – dijo él – Creo que este sujeto colocó los explosivos

\- ¿Crees que está vivo?

\- No hay registro de su cuerpo y no existen peticiones de búsqueda, tampoco está en la lista de desaparecidos

\- Debe existir una lista que registró su salida – dijo Hyde.

(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

.** Las ánimas de la mosca en la sopa. Parte (2-39) **

Mientras Hyde tomaba una ducha y el sonido del agua golpeando contra la tina de cerámica en el fondo de la regadera abrazaba su torso desnudo; sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente con una vapor irritante atravesándole por las corneas. Se había dado cuenta de que ninguno de los sujetos que estaban en la reunión de la CVN podía tener relación con una industria farmacéutica vengativa. Al menos no el alcalde, tal vez el viejo anterior, fuera quien fuera, lejos de merecer o no la muerte misma, había causado cientos de pérdidas por un capricho.

Un insecto llamó la atención de Hyde. Él acercó el artefacto redondo y con pequeñas luces amarillentas que había extraído del gafete de Eric a su rostro mojado, una mosca estuvo sobrevolando el objeto hasta que el joven, irritado, la arrojó a la sopa que aquejaba la tina llena con un manotazo y se preguntó conteniendo la respiración bajo el agua si todos los demás gafetes tendrían un aparato cómo ese para rastrear su ubicación, o si el verdadero objetivo de PSIC, no se encontraba en un gigante de la política, sino más bien en un profesor delgaducho de los pequeños suburbios de Manhattan.


	20. Chapter 20

**6\. ****El día de la sed cristiana y la colisión. Parte ****2 **

_Eric (14:52 pm)_

"En aquel entonces el presidente se preguntaba si sería posible, que algún día, América viera una elección con democracia y así lo hizo. Los días de oscuridad han terminado" decía el alcalde. Eric estaba jugando con la esquina del folio, buscaba con la mirada a su jefe y esperaba que el presidente del congreso notara su presencia. Nadie les había pasado una de esas hojas de asistencia, estaba aburrido. Disculpe. Se dirigió a una mujer que estaba sentada a su lado. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir una copia en este lugar? La mujer vaciló por unos segundos y luego le sonrió. En el centro del ROOS. Le dijo ella, está un poco lejos pero están a precio de mayoreo.

Eric sonrió de vuelta creyendo que había encontrado una respuesta satisfactoria. No se ve que vaya a terminar pronto ¿verdad? la mujer lo miró de nuevo. Este nuevo alcalde siempre nos hace perder el tiempo. Sin querer estaba riendo y Eric se dio cuenta de que sus risas no sonaban armónicas juntas. Aquello le hizo recordar a Jenny, ella tampoco cumplía con el objetivo, y entonces pensó en Donna y dio varios brincos sobre su asiento logrando sobresaltar a los que se encontraban cerca.

¡Donna! Dijo en voz alta, todos se giraron para verlo, y a pesar de que no quería llamar la atención terminó saliendo del lugar con el rostro enrojecido y cientos de miradas aferradas a su espalda como por obra de vida o muerte. Corrió fuera del edificio y miró su reloj, la tarde comenzaba a caer en un punto interesante. Donna debía estar furiosa, nunca se lo perdonaría. Había arruinado su última oportunidad con ella y se odiaba tanto por eso que correr con torpeza exhibiendo su propia estupidez no lograba redimirlo. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar porque cuando llegó hasta su auto sufrió un mareo profundo y se desmayó.

_Fez (10:21 am) _

Una enfermera con rasgos asiáticos se le acercó y le dedicó una sonrisa que Fez consideró excesivamente sensual. La mañana había sido acojonante, tenía media mandarina sin terminar sobre el buró de un lado y la gelatina tenía su color preferido, el que sabe azul. Estaba pasándolo increíble y seguro de que pronto podría tomar su ropa e irse a casa, donde trataría de olvidarse de todo. Pero la enfermera no se fue, cerró la cortina y le puso seguro a la puerta y cuando menos se lo esperaba ya la tenía encima y se revolcaba sin poder moverse por el impacto.

La enfermera le puso un radio en el oído, del tamaño de un pequeño chícharo y luego escuchó una voz en su cabeza que le decía que habían venido por él. Fez comenzó a sudar uno de esos líquidos que te congelan las vísceras y que logran arrancarte de un sueño incluso en medio de una filosa pesadilla. Estaba aterrado y la mujer vestida con el uniforme de enfermera no decía una sola palabra. La voz en su cabeza tenía varios tonos, todos distintos a la vez, como si le estuvieran hablando muchas personas que se encuentran discutiendo al mismo tiempo en una sala con ecos y con esos graves tenores fuera de la máquina de helados.

Eric Forman morirá el día de hoy. Dijo la voz. Fez parecía petrificado en su lugar y no podía comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hay una forma de salvarlo, pero todo depende de ti. Continuó diciendo la voz. Hay dos hombres en la terraza, uno es un policía y el otro un empleado de PSIC, saldrás del hospital y te iras con él. Fez estaba tan asustado que quiso salir huyendo pero la asiática tenía mucha fuerza y logró contenerlo. Puedes ir con el policía y darle aviso. La boca de Fez tragueteaba. Puedes trabajar para mí y evitarlo… dijeron las voces… o puedes morir con él.

_Donna (17:40 pm) _

Donna acababa de pisar el edificio del PairteSolem cuando alcanzó a vislumbrar a un hombre vestido con el uniforme de PSIC. Ella recordaba al sujeto del incidente en el elevador, así que se le vino la idea de que podría perseguirlo. Corrió detrás de él y gritó por su atención, pero el hombre no la escuchó o fingió que no lo hizo y comenzó a caminar todavía más rápido. A la pelirroja no le gustó la idea, así que estiró más las piernas para darle alcance; pero un sonido titilante la ensordeció, desorientándola en medio de una multitud que corría hacia ella con terror en la mirada. Donna se dio la vuelta y descubrió un edificio moliendo en el aire que encendió sus instintos animales y la obligó a correr empujando a todas las personas que se atravesaban en su camino.

Los gritos eran fuertes y aun con todo, no podían competir con el quejido de las paredes golpeado contra el pavimento del hipódromo del canon festival. Una segunda explosión llenó el lugar con humaradas de grises asfixiantes que alcanzaron las dos avenidas que Donna había logrado dejar atrás y, por obra del caos, los autos se detuvieron tras golpear a las personas que las cruzaron horrorizadas. Donna siguió alejándose caminando y desde allí podía ver cómo la gente seguía corriendo y el edificio se tambaleaba. El lamento de la estructura interrumpía sus pensamientos y hacia interferencia con su instinto de supervivencia. Donna siempre se había considerado a sí misma una mujer de valor y fuerza indiscutibles pero en aquel momento no había nada que discutir, estaba asustada, sus manos temblaban, sus pupilas bailaban en un brillo certero al borde de las lágrimas y lo único que se le ocurrió fue seguir caminando del lado contrario y alejarse cojeando por las quemaduras que los tacones le produjeron al momento de correr.

_Jackie (20:13 pm) _

La morena estaba arrullándose a sí misma con una canción. La melodía estaba solamente en su cabeza pero era casi palpable para las personas que estaban afuera. Había un hedor insoportable entre los huesos del edificio y la carne rota de las personas. En la atmosfera se respiraba dolor. Tal vez era sólo ella, o tal vez eran sus propios pulmones diciéndole que se detuviera, que dejara de susurrar palabras que el aire de su garganta no alcanzaba a pronunciar.

Los llantos se habían convertido en murmuros bajos en medio de un escándalo disfrazado de ruido vivaz, un graznido desesperado entre los escombros. Ahí donde se perdía la vista, alcanzaba a detallar la pintura de un hombre con los ojos cubiertos de polvo y las pupilas opacas; observando con ganas de brincar hasta el fondo del cuerpo de su viejo amigo, que los hombres de guantes hacían el esfuerzo por desencajar de entre la pila y el esqueleto de la batería. Miraba los restos de su cuerpo con un dolor inhumano que no podría soportar ver de nuevo.

Steven no derramó ni una sola lagrima en el proceso pero cuando volvió caminando a su encuentro, Jackie supo de inmediato que estaba cayéndose por dentro. ¿Te han dicho cuándo empiezan con el PairteSolem? Preguntó ella, pero el chico ignoró la pregunta. Lo último que me dijo fue: "zorra o no, es el mejor guitarrista que pudimos conseguir" y yo lo ignoré. Se rio Hyde, pero Jackie sabía que estaba casi tan destrozado como cuando sucedió lo de Red. ¿Estás bien? Iba a preguntarle, pero de nada serviría, porque ella tampoco estaba bien.

_Kelso (22:53 pm) _

Las manos de Kelso estaban temblando en el volante. El cuero de la funda estaba rozando contra sus dedos traqueteantes y un zumbido se apoderaba de su garganta como si se le estuviera expandiendo a desgana. Kelso se rascaba el brazo y volvía a rascarse, y la sangre escurría por su piel abierta sin que el dolor le impidiera seguir con el juego. El radio estaba encendido pero Kelso ya no podía escuchar nada. Estaba sordo, estaba ciego, tenía miedo, no sabía de qué, pero tenía miedo. Estaba seguro.

Era de noche y había pasado la frontera, cuando, al pasar la saliva, descubrió seca su propia garganta. Entonces tomó el frasco de la guantera, conteniendo la respiración y odiándose por necesitar las pastillas y se dispuso a tragar una. Pero el efecto no lo calmó y se metió dos más a la vez. Pero las pastillas sabían a caramelo y Kelso comenzó a sospechar que se trataba de aquello así que se echó el frasco entero a la boca y comenzó a tragarlas todas; pretendiendo olvidar lo que pensaba y de este modo montar en otro camino a sus sospechas más cínicas.

Un hombre atravesó caminando, Kelso no pudo verle la cara, tampoco tuvo tiempo de frenar y ni siquiera lo intentó, algo malo le estaba pasando a sus ojos, la visión de la carretera se balanceaba de repente y Kelso dejo de mirar en frente cuando el hombre levantó el brazo frente a él y se dio cuenta de que conocía al hombre. Se dio cuenta de que era Red. Y así tiró del volante y el auto describió un círculo disparejo y terminó estrellándose contra el árbol más cercano y entre las cuerdas de una nota imaginaria. Tan pronto que ni el auto dejó de echar humo, varios hombres ya se habían acercado. Tomaron la caja y la evidencia y Fez miró la fotografía una última vez antes de guardarla de vuelta en el bolsillo del loco.

_Hyde (23:59 pm)_

La morena estaba parada frente a la ventana mientras abrazaba su propio camisón con la rabia de un carroñero sediento. Hyde llevaba un rato estudiando la figura de su belleza, singular pero remarcable. Una diosa de amargas tragedias. Un devorado cuento que acaba perdiendo el sentido. Y sintió una culpa incalculable y sin fundamento sobre la ventana en la que apoyaba su cuerpo. Pensó en sus pies descalzos, en como parecían desencajar con el intento de madera del lugar. Un ruido citadino y malacostumbrado para los oídos del chico que provenía del exterior interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Si abría la boca lo arruinaría, si se quedaba callado, se escucharía a sí mismo y eso no le parecía tan buena idea luego de la odisea a la que tanto valor daba por haber sobrevivido. Un silencio intranquilo se rozaba entre los dos. Hay sabanas limpias bajo el mueble blanco. Dijo Jackie, y Hyde movió las pupilas en su dirección, donde se encontraba el sofá. Era un lugar pequeño y casi asfixiante, abrazaba un calor inconstante que apenas abrigaba las esquinas y el ruido de la cafetera caliente rompía el intento de hogar, que por poseer algunas de sus cosas, pretendía ganarse ese nombre.

¿Qué le pasó a tu mansión? Preguntó decidido, sabiendo que si no lo hacía, ella lo sabría y lo calificaría como lástima desmedida. Este lugar no es tan malo. Se justificaba ella, pero en un momento la conversación fue interrumpida por el llanto de uno de los niños más jóvenes de la señora Harris en el departamento contiguo. No me molesta buscar un motel. Susurró Hyde cuando se hubo disipado el llanto. No quiero incomodarte. Jackie balanceo la cabeza de lado con una sonrisa falsa. Me diste un techo cuando no tenía a donde ir, seria grosero no devolverte el favor. El chico vaciló por un momento y luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

Descansa. Le dijo ella y se movió hasta su habitación donde la puerta hizo un ruido lastimero con el esfuerzo de cerrarse. Hyde quiso detenerla, quiso hablarle de cualquier otra cosa, pero no se le ocurrió nada y se rindió en el efecto. Acomodó el sofá para hacerlo un poco más cómodo, pero estaba viejo y había poco que se pudiera hacer. De pronto se dio cuenta de que las sabanas de Jackie desprendían un olor gracioso a pimienta, como si el olor de la chica hubiera desaparecido.

El muchacho dejo escapar una carcajada inaudible y olfateó de nuevo la tela, esta vez con profundidad, con esa misma desesperación con la que había corrido hacia ella en medio de ráfagas de multitud, y ahí estaba Jackie. El olor verdadero de Jackie. Aún estaba allí oculto en medio de tanta pimienta. Beullah estaba a sólo una puerta vieja y colgada de distancia, y por primera vez en muchos años, Hyde se sintió como en casa.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo IV. Redención por las falacias y el tiempo perdido.

**1\. ****Viernes. Todas las pesadillas. **

Eric no estaba disfrutando de las galletas de canela. El sabor había cambiado, tal vez su paladar estaba roto. El sol estaba en aquel punto muerto donde comienzas a ignorar que existe pero el calor sigue punzando en tu piel como un arma filosa. El borde de la ventana se coloreaba de naranjas podridas, tal vez estaba siendo dramático pero le parecía estar atorado en una fantasía. Las cortinas seguían la dirección de la brisa apenas audible para la plenitud del viento y un golpeteo constante se reconciliaba con todas las paredes blancas en la habitación.

Para donde fuera que mirara, los alumnos tenían la cabeza gacha con los ojos puestos en el examen, nadie emitía un sonido atrevido más allá del que se produce sin querer cuando se pasa la saliva. Eric tuvo miedo de que su forma de masticar estuviera causando algún tipo de distracción para ellos así que dejó de comer por un segundo y sin querer escuchó un susurro que se le acercaba al oído con una fuerza cada vez más realista.

Eric estaba seguro de que se trataba de un producto de su imaginación, pero cuando volvió el gesto hacia la ventana, lo escuchó de nuevo. Los nervios y el descontrol del profesor lo incitaron a meterse una galleta en la boca sólo para combatir, con el crujido de sus dientes, las voces extrañas que se estaban formando en su cabeza. Y el acto rindió frutos, los susurros se calmaron por fin y Eric pudo relajarse en su asiento, pero de repente sintió un hormigueo en la lengua, como cuando un insecto te camina sobre la piel.

Entonces el profesor escupió el bocado y en el escritorio cayeron varias moscas todavía con vida y comenzaron a retorcerse en su lugar. Un segundo antes de que se pusiera a gritar, cuando se hubo levantado con horrorizados gestos menguantes, abrió la boca para quejarse pero en lugar de palabras, cientos de moscas salieron y se derramaron otras muchas larvas volando desde su garganta sin dejarle oxígeno suficiente para respirar. Eric comenzó a revolcarse en su lugar mientras los insectos volaban en colmenas hasta el vidrio de la ventana.

Afuera Eric pudo distinguir a su amigo Fez. De pie, tras el cristal blando, con lágrimas en los ojos. Eric levantó la mano para pedirle ayuda, pues había perdido la capacidad para controlar su cuerpo, pero Fez parecía resignado a dejarlo morir, incluso le hacía señas para que se calamara y susurraba con una voz que Eric podía escuchar dentro de su cabeza "Es por tu bien profesor"

\- ¡¿Profesor?! – gritó Verónica desde su asiento - ¡¿Está bien?!

Eric se dio cuenta de que todos sus alumnos lo estaban mirando asustados y algunos tantos con una expresión de asco. Se relamió los labios con miedo de encontrar algún insecto en ellos, pero solo halló migajas secas. Mientras su corazón recuperaba la frecuencia natural de sus latidos Eric se talló la cara, disculpándose con sus alumnos y excusándose con que era muy tarde; ordenándoles, de esta forma, que se llevaran el examen a casa para continuar.

\- Pero profesor… - dijo Wen

\- Está bien, niños – continuó él – se acabó la clase

\- ¿Está seguro de que está bien, profesor? – preguntó Brad – no se ve bien

\- Estoy bien – se levantó Eric rascándose por todas partes y mirando la ventana con rápidas oteadas que le sirvieron para confirmar que había sido una visión nada más.

\- Pero profesor falta casi una hora para… - dijo Verónica

\- ¡Qué se vayan! – gritó Eric y sus alumnos se petrificaron en su lugar por un segundo, antes de echar a correr afuera con sus cosas y unas ansias agitadas de aprovecharse de la situación

A Eric le preocupaba el estado en el que se encontraba frente a sus alumnos cuando tuvo la visión. Estaba comenzando a pensar que debía visitar a un doctor.

\- Profesor – se acercó diciendo Verónica - ¿Quiere que lo lleve a la enfermería?

\- No – negó Eric con la cabeza – Estoy bien Verónica, vete con los demás

\- Pero profesor - insistió ella – Usted no se ve nada bien

\- ¡Ya está bien, Verónica! – dijo el profesor, molesto – Después de todos los problemas en los que me has metido – la cogió con fuerza por el brazo – Eres la persona a la que menos quiero ver ahora…

La chica estaba devastada y corrió llorando fuera del salón dejando un Eric muy consternado y arrepentido por el uso inadecuado de sus palabras. Verónica era solo una niña, hacia cosas tontas sin pensar, como él las había hecho cuando tenía su edad y las seguía haciendo. No tendría que culparla por eso, pero estaba tan asustado que no sabía qué hacer.

Golpeó el escritorio con el puño, observando el aula vacía, sabía que los otros profesores harían preguntas cuando los vieran vagando por el pasillo pero Eric no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara con agua fría pues en el pasado había logrado superar grandes traumas con ayuda de un refrescante chapuzón. Pero cuando Eric cerró la llave el mango se despegó y salieron chorros, desde la tubería rota, apuntándole en la cara. Eric cayó empapado, envuelto en un charco de ¿Sangre?

Eric se levantó hiperventilando, resbalando de nuevo con la sangre que estaba por todo el suelo y el olor lo abrumaba tanto que sintió que se estaba desmayando. Dos profesores y un conserje entraron corriendo y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

\- Profesor Forman – Dijo el profesor Reginald que tanto lo odiaba - ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- ¿Pero qué pasó? – Preguntó el segundo

\- Parece una fuga señor – Explicó el conserje mirando la llave

Eric miró sus manos empapadas y pudo ver que la sangre se había difuminado y en realidad siempre había sido agua. El alivio que llegó a sentir no se comparaba para nada con el pánico creciente que se le avecinaba en la garganta. Nunca había estado tan asustado, y nunca había deseado con toda su fuerza, estar teniendo una pesadilla.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien profesor? Vamos a la enfermería para que lo atiendan

\- No – se levantó Eric tratando de no resbalarse esta vez – No, está bien, me voy a casa

\- Pero señor…

\- Estoy bien – dijo él

Se metió a su auto y el radio se encendió al mismo tiempo que el motor. Las voces volvieron a su cabeza mientras conducía y estuvo a punto de estrellarse en dos ocasiones. Luego detuvo el auto en una gasolinera para poder calmarse; porque sentía que sus manos estaban temblando en el borde del volante. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y cerró los ojos apretándolos muy fuerte. A un tiempo incalculable, sucumbieron sus nervios y cuando despertó estaba oscureciendo.

\- ¿Eric? – le dijo una voz

Eric abrió bien los ojos y alcanzó a reconocer a Kelso

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó y Eric se quedó mudo

Estaba seguro de que había conducido a su casa en Los Ángeles. ¿En qué momento había dirigido el auto a Wisconsin? ¿Cuándo llegó a su casa? El auto estaba aparcado detrás de "El camino" y Eric estaba temblando en su lugar.

\- Kelso – habló por fin - ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

\- Eso es lo que yo pregunté, tonto – le contestó Kelso – Tu mamá dijo que no vendrías hasta la próxima semana

Eric se restregó los ojos con las manos y se bajó del auto.

\- ¿Quién está adentro?

\- Hyde – le dijo – y…

\- ¿Y?

\- Y Donna

\- ¿Donna eh?

\- Si

Eric entró a la casa, su madre estaba metida en la cocina cantando, Hyde miraba la televisión y una chica pelirroja estaba leyendo varios papeles en el sofá.

\- Miren quién vino – dijo Kelso

Los otros dos levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo

\- Forman – se alegró Hyde - ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?

\- Eric – saludó Donna, sin alegrarse mucho - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ah, yo… - Eric dudó

\- Eric, cariño – salió cantando su madre - ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto, hijo?

\- Hola mamá – dijo él – Yo sólo… quería visitarte

Hyde arqueó una ceja. No le creyó.

\- ¡Ay! Mi niño… ya sabes que tú siempre eres bienvenido, corazón. Qué bueno que llegas, la cena ya va a estar lista. Preparé el asado que tanto te gusta, Steven trajo…

Eric miró a Donna, buscaba verdades en ella, buscaba la realidad. Pero era incapaz de reconocerla. Estaba seguro de que no era ella. Esa no era su Donna. Si, se parecía. Sí, era pelirroja. Sí, era alta. Pero no era su Donna, alta y pelirroja. Era otra Donna, como una máscara. Una impostora haciéndose pasar por ella.

\- ¿Forman?

\- ¡¿Eh?! – despertó Eric

\- ¿En qué mundo estas? ¡Qué me pases el pan! – dijo Hyde

Eric tuvo que mirar a su alrededor, no se había dado cuenta de que estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo. Jackie estaba sentada junto a él, como si llevaran un largo rato allí. Conviviendo con ellos.

\- ¿Cuándo…? – iba a decir Eric, pero Kelso se le adelantó y le quitó el pan de la mano

\- Olvídalo – le dijo – ya se lo di

\- Hyde – murmuró Eric para que solo el chico de las gafas alcanzara a escucharlo

\- ¿Qué? – respondió el otro, concentrado en el alimento que se estaba llevando a la boca

\- ¿Podemos hablar en el baño?

Hyde dejo de masticar y lo miró con una preocupación verdadera, primero a punto de reírse, luego, identificando certeza en su rostro, pareció meditar la situación en silencio y después se levantó.

\- Necesito que me des los papeles de los que habías hablado Forman

Eric entendió que aquella era su oportunidad y se levantó corriendo detrás de él

\- ¿Y bien? – se detuvo Hyde detrás del porche - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Yo… - iba a decir Eric. Pero una voz femenina respondió en su lugar

\- No podemos – dijo Donna detrás de él

Eric se giró para verla y en ese momento la reconoció

\- Donna – iba a gritar de felicidad, pero Hyde lo interrumpió

\- ¿Por qué no? – le preguntó él

\- No está bien.

\- La última vez tampoco lo estaba – dijo Hyde

\- Pero la última vez fue un... – se detuvo Donna

\- ¿Un qué?

Eric no entendía por qué estaban teniendo una conversación entre los dos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en el porche, estaban parados detrás de la biblioteca. Ambos lo ignoraban.

\- ¿Hyde? – susurró Eric - ¿Qué está pasando?

Pero Hyde no lo escuchó y siguió hablando con Donna

\- No quise decir… - dijo ella

\- ¿Un error?

\- No – Hyde comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro con una expresión de tristeza y un tanto de decepción.

\- ¿Te divertiste y ya está, no? – Se dirigió de nuevo a ella – ¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Un error?

\- No Hyde – Donna trató de calmarlo y se le acercó buscando que sus miradas se encontraran – Pero, escucha… Eric…

\- Eric no está aquí, ustedes dos terminaron ¿No?

\- Si pero es que…

\- Donna – Hyde la tomó por la cintura – Forman no se va a enterar

Eric enfureció y trató de tomar a Hyde por el hombro, pero en lugar de tocarlo sintió que su mano lo atravesaba mientras sus dos amigos se besaban frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡Forman! – le habló Hyde desde el porche – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Eric lo miró y sintió un mareo desesperante por la impotencia. Se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a la realidad. El sudor estaba recorriendo por su frente con unas ansias parecidas a las que utilizaban sus entrañas para despertarlo cuando se quedaba vagando en medio de una pesadilla virtualmente lucida.

\- ¿Lo hiciste con Donna? – le preguntó

\- ¿Qué? – Hyde le contestó. Pero más que una respuesta fue una expresión natural de pánico como la que se le dibujo en el rostro, ahora pálido y avergonzado.

\- ¡Contéstame! – ordenó Eric - ¿Tú y Donna estuvieron juntos?

Hyde no volvió a responder, tragó saliva y Eric pudo notar que sus labios estaban temblando. Supo de inmediato que Hyde no respondería, y que de todas formas no quería oír lo que tuviera que decirle. Decepcionado se dio la vuelta con un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a andar en la dirección opuesta de su amigo.

\- Forman… espera – lo detuvo Hyde, sin pensar mucho en lo que iba a decirle

\- ¡Eres un malnacido! – gritó Eric y se le echó encima

La cara de Hyde nunca había estado tan cerca de su puño y aunque sentía que no estaba atinándole a nada, podía ver a su amigo debajo de él sin intentar quitárselo de encima. Eric estaba tan enojado que no le importó cuando la sangre de Hyde comenzó a manchar sus nudillos. Sabía que su mano se estaba torciendo y no encontraba la forma de detenerse porque su cuerpo ya no le hacía caso.

Jackie tiró de él hacia atrás, y él, que todavía estaba confundido, golpeó a Jackie con el codo para zafarse. Hyde se reincorporó gracias al tiempo que ella le regaló y tomó el golpe como una excusa para enojarse con su hermano. Eric quiso volver contra él, pero esta vez Hyde lo recibió con un golpe en la cara. Lo ultimó que Eric vio antes de que se le apagaran todas las luces; fue a la impostora de Donna, abrazando a Hyde por el torso para evitar, sin éxito, que lo golpeara.

Entonces todo se puso negro. Un olor familiar inundaba con malas caras, toda la habitación, pero no fue hasta que escuchó el sonido de una mosca volando cerca de su oído que acabó por despertar.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó – Donna estaba sentada junto a él, que estaba acostado sobre el regazo de su madre

\- Eric, cariño – se alegró su Mamá al ver que recuperaba la conciencia.

Eric logró incorporarse en su lugar y alcanzó a ver a Kelso parado frente a él

\- ¿Cómo estas Eric? ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Eric? – le preguntó también la impostora

\- Bien… creo – contestó

Jackie giró la cabeza desde la escalera donde estaba sentada poniendo una bolsa de hielo en la cara de Hyde.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntaron los dos y Eric se levantó de un brinco, todavía mareado

\- No – se quejó bruscamente – No estoy bien – se levantó

\- Eric… todavía no te levantes – le dijo Donna, imitándolo. Pero Eric la miró con odio puro antes de que lo tocara.

\- No te me acerques, impostora y además sucia traidora ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con él? – señaló a Hyde

Todos se quedaron callados y el silencio reinó entre las lágrimas impacientes de Eric que no se hicieron esperar.

\- Forman yo…

\- No quiero que me hables, no quiero que me expliques nada – Miró a Donna – te estoy hablando a ti ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- ¿Qué? – se levantó Jackie de un brinco y Hyde cerró los ojos con frustración

\- Si me dejas explicarte lo que…

\- ¡No quiero que me expliques un carajo, traidor de mierda!

\- ¡Tú y yo no estábamos juntos! – le gritó Donna

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – se levantó indignada la señora Forman mirando a Hyde y a Donna aleatoriamente

\- Sra. Forman, Eric y yo ya habíamos terminado

\- Siempre estuviste enamorado de ella. Estabas esperando tu oportunidad para tirártela

\- ¡Tonterías! – dijo Jackie – ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Verdad que no, Steven?

Hyde evadió la mirada de Jackie y a Kelso se le descompuso el rostro

\- ¡QUEMÓN! – gritó

\- ¡CALLATE IDIOTA! – lo golpeó Donna en el brazo

\- Eso es Donna, haz lo que sabes hacer, abusa de las personas más débiles que tu

\- ¡Cálmate, Forman!

\- No me hables – le dijo Eric y Jackie lo retuvo por el brazo

\- Eric, no creo que…

\- Y tú que ¿eres tonta? – le dijo a Jackie - ¿Cuánto más va a dejar que este tipo se burle de ti?

\- No le hables así – le dijo Hyde

\- ¡Basta, todo el mundo! – dijo Kelso – No podemos seguir peleando

\- Esta es una estupidez, nunca debí haberte buscado – dijo Eric

\- Deja de portarte como un niño Forman – Le contestó Hyde – Crece ya, tú no estabas con ella. Ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y con quien quisiera

\- ¡Contigo no!

\- Forman

\- Contigo no… porque eres mi hermano ¡Mi maldito hermano! y ¡Los hermanos no se traicionan de esa forma!

\- Eso no significó nada para mí – gritó Donna – yo no lo quiero, yo siempre te quise a ti

\- Vaya forma de querer que tienes

\- Es que no lo puedo creer – se levantó diciendo la mujer – Tú me dejaste a mi ¿Cuál es tu problema?

\- No sabía que ibas a ir corriendo a buscar a Hyde. ¿no te quedaste con hambre verdad?

\- Ya cállate, Forman. No sabes lo que dices. – se enfadó el otro – Sé que estás enojado pero gritarle a todos no va a cambiar lo que pasó

\- Ni siquiera te vas a disculpar ¿cierto? Porque así eres tú: lastimas a los demás y te sales con la tuya porque nunca nadie te dice nada para no herir tus sentimientos de pobre niño, huérfano abandonado.

\- Deja de hablar de una vez – dijo Hyde

\- Déjalo en paz, Eric – interrumpió Donna – Yo fui la que lo buscó ¡Él no quería!

\- ¡Es mentira! Él te convenció ¡Yo lo vi!

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kelso – ¿Cómo que lo viste?

\- ¿Qué dices Forman?

\- Le dijiste que era un error y él se enojó por eso

\- ¡Pero lo fue! ¡Fue un error!

\- Si Forman, ambos estábamos muy ebrios y…

\- La primera vez… ¿La segunda? ¿O la séptima? ¿Todas las veces estuvieron ebrios? ¡Tú siempre estas ebrio…! ¡Tú siempre la quisiste!

\- Sólo pasó tres veces – Dijo Hyde – Y eso no es verdad

\- ¡QUEMÓN! – dijo Kelso

\- ¡Ya basta! – Dijo Donna – Esto es ridículo Eric, primero finges que no me conoces y ahora me atacas por algo que no te encumbre

\- Me incumbe porque es mi hermano ¿Qué hubieras sentido si me hubiera acostado con Jackie eh? – Hyde entrecerró los parpados

\- ¿Te puedes calmar por favor? – le dijo Donna

\- ¡Está que arde! – dijo Kelso, emocionado desde su asiento

\- Estaba borracha, caliente y dolida. Quería hacerlo y lo hice porque esa no es tu decisión, es mía ¿Entiendes? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi dueño?

\- Al parecer cualquiera puede serlo – dijo Eric

Donna le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta la acera de enfrente y Jackie la empujó para atrás. Donna se regresó contra Jackie y Kelso la agarró por la espalda, Eric fue a agarrar a Jackie y Hyde terminó agrando a Eric por el cuello.

\- ¡TODOS SE SIENTAN Y SE CALLAN! – gritó la señora Forman y todos sintieron un escalofrió recorriéndoles por la nuca antes de darse cuenta de que ya se estaban sentando en silencio.

\- ¡Ahora se van a dar la mano!

\- Pero ma…

\- Señora…

\- ¡YA!

Los chicos se dieron la mano de mala gana mientras Donna, Jackie y Kelso agachaban la cabeza.

\- No quiero oír un sólo reclamo en esta habitación o haré que mi esposo salga de la tierra para que ponga a bailar su bendito pie sobre sus asquerosos traseros

Todos abrieron la boca con sorpresa, lo que escuchaban era más rabia contenida de la que Kitty había tenido tiempo de reunir.

\- ¿Creen que a su padre le hubiera gustado verlos pelear por un par de tetas?

\- ¡Oiga! – se quejó Donna

\- Esta es mi casa y aquí mando yo. Si no les gusta lo que digo, se pueden ir de aquí.

\- Quemón… – susurró Kelso

\- Eric ¿Quién te sacó del estanque cuando te caíste persiguiendo esos patos?

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver con…

\- ¿Quién fue?

\- Hyde – respondió de mala gana

\- ¿Y cuando te atragantaste con las zanahorias?

\- Hyde

\- ¿Y cuándo te desmayaste por ver una araña en la escuela? ¿Quién te trajo cargando hasta acá?

\- Ya entendí el punto mamá, pero…

\- ¿Quién te donó sangre, te protegió de unos asaltantes, se contagió de sarampión a propósito para que nadie se burlara de ti? ¿Quién te enseñó a nadar y te regaló todos sus ahorros para que compraras tu boleto de avión? ¿Quién se quedó despierto toda la noche para esperarte en el aeropuerto cuando a tu padre se olvidó de pasar por ti?

\- Es que eso no…

\- ¿Quién se echó la culpa del incendio? ¿Quién se echó la culpa del televisor roto? ¿Quién te protegió de la pelirroja que quería golpearte en el jardín de niños?

\- ¡Está bien! – alegó Eric – ya entendí

\- Steven…

\- Oh no – dijo Hyde, escondiendo más la cabeza con frustración

\- Nada de eso jovencito… ¿Quién te trajo a vivir a esta casa para que tuvieras una familia que te ama y te acepta por lo que eres sin importarle los errores que cometas?

Hyde vaciló

\- Eso es lo que hace la familia, se perdona y apoya cuando nadie más lo hace. Red pasó su vida entera tratando de construir una familia y ¡Por dios que vamos a tenerla! Ahora voy a irme de esta habitación y cuando vuelva espero que hayan arreglado todo esto.

Kelso, Jackie y Donna siguieron a la señora Forman y salieron de la sala. Eric y Hyde estaban sentados a cada orilla del sofá evitándose y evitando mirarse.

\- Estaba ebrio cuando…

\- Tú siempre estas ebrio.

\- ¿En serio Forman? Ya me cansé de discutir. ¿Sabes qué? No me importa lo que pienses, no necesito que me perdones. Te quiero con toda mi alma hombre, pero si no me quieres perdonar, porque sé que me lo merezco, simplemente no te voy a obligar.

Eric se sobresaltó con la nueva actitud de Hyde

\- Nunca quise lastimarte con algo como esto ¿sí? Tú mejor que nadie, sabes que el tema de la familia me da dolor de cabeza. Mi vida es una mierda, tienes razón, pero sería una mierda más grande si no estuvieras conmigo. Cada vez que peleamos termino jodiéndolo todo. Cuando Red se fue yo no estaba preparado y sé que tú tampoco. Sé que todo lo que dices no es verdad y que si en el fondo estás enojado conmigo no es por Donna. Lo sé porque me siento igual. También me odio un poquito a diario y cada vez con más facilidad.

\- Hyde…

\- No Forman, déjame hablar. Ya todos escuchamos lo que tenías que decir, ahora me vas a escuchar a mí – Eric se quedó callado – he cometido muchos errores en mi vida y estoy seguro de que sin ti estaría en prisión o muerto en algún callejón. Así que no me importa si me perdonas, o si me odias por el resto de tu vida. Porque yo siempre te voy a querer, eres mi hermano. Siempre voy a estar agradecido contigo por todo esto. Por haberme enseñado lo que significa ser parte de una familia.

Eric abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Antes de morir, Edna me pidió perdón por haber sido una mala madre – Eric se sorprendió al escuchar que Edna estaba muerta, probablemente Hyde se había soltado demás – No la perdoné y esa fue la penúltima vez que la vi. La última estaba cerrando una puerta de cromo para que cremaran su cuerpo dentro. No quiero que el día de mi funeral te arrepientas de una estúpida discusión como esta, una discusión que no tiene fundamento alguno porque sabes lo mucho que amo a Jackie con cada fibra de mí ser.

\- Hyde… – comenzó a hablar Eric con los ojos en la cocina

\- No me interrumpas – dijo Hyde – por esa misma razón entiendo el dolor que sientes cuando piensas en Donna estando con alguien más. Pero tienes que saber que el amor no se trata de eso…

\- Hyde…

\- Déjame terminar Forman – continuó Hyde – si Jackie quisiera estar contigo, y yo supiera que ella será feliz, yo estaría feliz de ver a las dos personas que más amo compartiendo la libertad de querer, como yo la quiero y como sabes que nunca podría querer a ninguna otra mujer…

\- Hyde…

\- Donna es mi amiga y por supuesto que…

\- ¡Jackie está escuchando, imbécil! – espetó Eric y Hyde se quedó callado de golpe

\- ¿Me amas? – preguntó Jackie entrando despacito por la ranura de la puerta

\- Con cada fibra de su ser – se burló Kelso

Eric vio cómo se dilataba la pupila de su amigo por debajo de las gafas oscuras y le causó tanta gracia que se le olvidó que estaba enojado y se echó a reír. Hyde lo miró de vuelta con el rostro enrojecido, un tanto por la furia, un tanto por la bochornosa situación y por fin parecía haber terminado un ciclo inhumado de pesadillas sinsentido.

Hyde salió muy rápido de la habitación, humillado por primera vez en toda su vida. Eric estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo por eso que se dio permiso de disfrutar del placer de su ganancia por un momento antes de salir tras él para invitarle una cerveza. Ambos estaban sobre el capo de la furgoneta riendo cuando Jackie salió por la puerta y miró a Hyde con esa mirada que suplica una explicación.

Eric sabía como era la cosa con las miradas entre esos dos. Ella podía obligarlo a hacer cualquier cosa con ese gesto articulado de sus largas pestañas. Hyde saltó de la camioneta y echó una última mirada a su amigo esperando que entendiera su horrible situación. Eric asintió con la cabeza. Donna pasó junto a los otros dos y salió para sentarse junto a él.

\- ¿Estás cómodo?

\- Mejor que antes, sí. – dijo él

\- Tuvieron tiempo de hablarlo ¿No?

\- No sabía que estaba tan enamorado de ella

\- Si sabías – dijo Donna – Todos sabíamos

\- Cierto

\- ¿Te duele el golpe?

\- Donna… ¿Puedo contarte algo?

\- Dime

\- Creo que me estoy volviendo loco

\- Creo que eso te hace especial – le dijo ella

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- No realmente, creo que todos estamos un poco locos – se rio Donna

\- Si bueno… no me refiero a eso. Ya sabes… - Hizo una pausa – Veo cosas que tal vez no están ahí

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Bueno… no. Olvídalo, te vas a burlar de mí.

\- Por supuesto que me burlaré – contestó ella

\- Bueno, cuando te veo… pienso que eres alguien más usando una máscara con el rostro de Donna

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- No lo sé, hoy tuve moscas para el almuerzo y creo que me metí en problemas en la escuela.

\- ¿Qué problemas? – preguntó Donna

\- Tengo lagunas mentales y ni siquiera recuerdo como llegué hasta aquí, estaba conduciendo a casa y….

\- Eric – llamó Fez detrás de él

\- ¿Fez?

\- ¿Fez? – repitió Donna - ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué tiene que ver Fez?

\- No, yo… ¿No lo escuchaste?

\- No

\- ¡Dios…! ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? – dijo Eric mirando para todas partes con un escalofrío acuello

\- Ya veo – Donna meditó un rato - ¿Sabes Eric? Tal vez no estás tan equivocado sobre mí…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque yo no soy Donna.

Eric giró para encontrarse con ella y descubrió a Fez a su lado en la cama.

\- ¿Fez? – lo llamó

Sus ojos se abrieron sobra la almohada empapada con su propio sudor. Había una nota sobre el colchón a un lado suyo.

_Mi estimado amigo Fez, mi colega más querido, estoy feliz de poder enviarte esta carta para saludar. Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ti. Por favor trata de comunicarte conmigo. Mi número telefónico está en el reverso de la página._

_Pongámonos en contacto. _

_Te quiere tu amigo Eric_.

Eric se talló los ojos desconociendo su propia letra en la nota. Giró la hoja con la sensación de haber perdido la noción de una palabra que se le atora a uno en la lengua cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que el número que estaba atrás, era incorrecto. Ese número no era el suyo. Él no había escrito esa nota. Decía exactamente lo mismo pero no estaba escrita por él.

_3- 4 - 3 -14 - 5 -7 Di/ Aa.t- F._

¿Fez? Musitó Eric. Pero nadie respondió.


	22. Chapter 22

**14-3-21 **

Sr. Michael J. Kelso, adelante por favor.

Un día me desperté con un dolor de cabeza inexplicable. Me tendí en la cama recostando los cabellos sobre la almohadilla y me quedé dormido. Tengo miedo de haber muerto en esa posición y de que todo esto se trate de un sueño. Porque seguramente era una posición vulgar típica de cuando uno se siente adolorido y sin querer, se duerme. No es vanidad, es solo… no importa. Luego no recuerdo haber despertado y entonces fui a buscar a un amigo mío a su casa, pero él no estaba allí, habíamos discutido.

Entonces usé mi llave para entrar, somos amigos muy cercanos así que no me molesté en tocar la puerta, yo tengo mi propia llave. A veces se hace tarde y duermo en su casa, es un… un pequeño departamento con un mini refrigerador y una parrilla que le obsequiaron en navidad. Mis otros amigos estaban en sus casas, pero uno de ellos estaba trabajando, sí. Si, lo sé porque lo llamé y me dejó la contestadora, recuerdo haberlo llamado porque encontré un sobre que le envió a Fez, él le envió su número telefónico y yo lo llamé. Pero no estaba. No.

Eric no estaba en casa, Eric es mi amigo, el amigo que le envió el sobre a Fez. Fez es mi amigo, el amigo del departamento. Que duerme conmigo, perdón el que duerme en otro cuarto, en el mismo departamento que yo, no conmigo y sólo a veces, ya sabes. Fez. Yo quería saber por qué le envió esa carta a Fez así que lo llamé, pero me atendió la contestadora y yo, deje un mensaje o algo. Pero recibí una llamada que era para mí, lo que es raro porque nadie sabía que yo estaba ahí y que el teléfono ya funcionaba. Ellos dijeron que Fez me había dejado algunos créditos y yo, estaba molesto así que no le tomé importancia.

Ellos me hablaron de PSIC, que es una especie de compañía de luz donde Fez había conseguido trabajo, pero parecían haberme estado vigilando y ahora Fez no estaba en casa. No sabía que tenía que ver Eric con todo esto así que yo no intenté comunicarme con él de vuelta. PSIC decía que era una compañía de luz pero mis pastillas. Estas pastillas, yo las tomo desde que era un niño y estas pastillas están hechas en una industria farmacéutica con ese nombre ¿ves? Lo dice justo en el empaque justo ahí ¿ves?

Eric estaba pensando en algo, o tenía algo que ver con eso y por eso quería comunicarse con Fez así que solo, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza hasta que… no me lo he sacado de la cabeza aún. Fez se había visto con el ese mismo día, luego volvieron a verse porque, yo escuche que lo harían, tenían una cita pendiente. Fez había vuelto a Chicago para dejarme algunas cosas en casa y luego yo mismo lo lleve a su casa. Trate de llamarlos de nuevo pero me negaron la existencia de dicha compañía. Era como si hubieran desaparecido luego de esas llamadas.

Luego Fez fue a trabajar y en el camino tuvo un accidente en la carretera, un autobús lo arrolló y lo llevaron al hospital más cercano, me llamaron y fui corriendo en cuanto me enteré. Mi hija también estaba ahí, mi hija Betsy ella… ella le tomó una fotografía a Fez en el hospital y en el fondo de la fotografía como puede ver. Justo ahí, ahí atrás esta un sujeto con ese mismo uniforme de la compañía de luz, era de PSIC, era de la misma compañía. La que me habían dicho que "No existía" dejé de tomar mis pastillas por eso, así que pase un mal rato de abstinencia y tuve una pequeña discusión con mi esposa.

Volví a casa de Fez mientras estaba hospitalizado y cuando llegué descubrí la puerta abierta y una caja con mucha evidencia de que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Había ropa y placas, había credenciales e identificaciones y mucho dinero, todo estaba en paquetes con las mismas siglas de PSIC. Estaba aterrado, había una dirección en él, le tome una fotografía, quería enseñarles a los otros que estaba ocurriendo algo, la dirección: la dirección era Manhattan en el edificio del PairteSolem, durante la reunión de la CVN que habían estado anunciando por la radio.

Yo no lo sabía entonces pero, por razones que no vienen al caso, terminé arrestado y luego escuché todo ésto de nuevo y sobre la celebración del festival de música del mismo día y conduje para avisarle a Eric, que asistiría a la reunión, que algo malo sucedería ese día y en ese lugar pero… pero algo extraño pasó en la carretera y mi auto se volcó. Desperté en el hospital y fui a buscar de inmediato a Fez pero el hospital no tenía registros de ese paciente así que lo busque por todas partes. Por todas partes.

Volví a su departamento, me dijeron que él no vivía ahí, que nunca había vivido ahí, pero era mentira, porque yo sabía que esa esa su casa yo había estado ahí con él. Una pareja mayor, nueva en el vecindario se había movido a ese departamento y mentían diciendo que siempre habían vivido ahí, pero no es así, porque ese es el departamento de Fez. No importa a donde vaya porque todos niegan haberlo conocido y Fez solo desapareció de la nada en ese hospital.

Me enteré de lo que ocurrió esa misma tarde cuando fui a buscar a Fez en la calle y todo el mundo hablaba sobre el atentado terrorista del PairteSolem y me di cuenta de que Eric podría haber muerto. Así que me decidí a contactar a una amiga mía que es periodista y que estaba viviendo en Nueva York cuando sucedió. Mi amiga Donna me creyó porque ella también conocía a Fez y no estaba segura de lo que sucedió con él. Así que la convencí de buscar a los otros, otros conocidos, son amigos de Fez y ellos también saben que algo malo pasó y quieren encontrarlo tanto como yo.

Nos reunimos en el viejo sótano donde solíamos reunirnos cuando eramos más jovenes; con información que Donna y yo conseguimos gracias a sus contactos y hablamos sobre el problema todos juntos. Creímos que si buscábamos en la farmacia donde mi madre solía comprarme las pastillas hechas por PSIC, encontraríamos nuestras respuestas. Pero cuando llegamos el dueño acababa de asesinar a alguien y nosotros lo drogamos para que no supiera que entramos a robarle información. Creímos, estúpidamente, que estábamos un paso por delante de PSIC.

No pudimos encontrar ningún papel y nada que sirviera, porque con la confusión del cadáver salimos huyendo para evitar que nos echaran la culpa y ahora… ahora no tenemos nada. El equipo no se estaba llevando muy bien, pero luego del esfuerzo de varios días dimos con un nombre sospechoso en las listas de registro del edificio del día del atentado y Hyde pensó que se trataba del responsable que colocó o dirigió la detonación de los explosivos. Así que comenzamos a seguir a este tipo para saber cuándo podemos interrogarlo. Lo estamos siguiendo ahora, tiene una casa muy linda y dos perros, una esposa sexy y tres lindos hijos que asisten diariamente a la escuela en el mismo autobús escolar sobre las 8.00am.

Todavía no tenemos un plan pero sé que este tipo sabe dónde esta Fez y si no podemos averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta vamos a obligarlo a la fuerza a decírnoslo. Tengo sed, creo que mi amigo Eric está enloqueciendo, pero no está bien llamarle locos a quienes nunca te llamaron así a pesar de saber que tú si lo estabas. Mi madre nunca me dijo con exactitud para qué eran esas pastillas, pero ahora tengo mucha comezón. Quiero irme a casa y quiero encontrar a mi amigo Fez.

No sé lo que está pasando, tal vez estoy volviéndome loco, estoy, no puedo con la comezón y las pastillas y tengo mucha sed. Quiero vomitar doctor, necesito vomitar. ¡Encontrar a Fez! ¡Vamos a encontrarlo! ¡Él sabe dónde está! ¡VOY A SACARLE LA VERDAD AUNQUE TENGA QUE ARRANCARLE LOS OJOS!

\- Michael– Suplicó el psiquiatra– Necesitas relajarte y respirar más lento – Le dijo – toma estas pastillas.


	23. Chapter 23

**2\. Sábado. La forma que tenemos en las costillas.**

La luz abrazaba las orillas oscuras con un calor psicópata y anaranjado. Tenía un olor enfermizo porque enfermaba las náuseas ya despertadas por la caminata nocturna que Fez había tenido la suerte de sobrevivir. Todas las paredes eran iguales, con piedras gruesas y húmedas, con un ente oscuro recostado entre los huecos, que parecía vigilarlo con unos ojos impávidos y hambrientos. Si andaba en una dirección parecía que caminaba también en todas las demás, tenía miedo de perderse en su propia visión periférica, de recargarse sobre los muros de la cloaca y descubrir algo pegajoso en medio de tanta oscuridad, consumiéndolo.

_"Siempre quise mantenerte lejos para que la verdad no pudiera alcanzarnos y estaba seguro de que, de esa forma, nunca lo lograría. No soy poeta, sólo quiero decir algo romántico porque tal vez no vuelva a tener la oportunidad de intentarlo. Quería que estuvieras siempre para mí, a pesar de que no me perteneces, y de que no le pertenezcas a nadie. No quiero equivocarme de esa forma, no quiero arrepentirme por lo que hemos pasado juntos. Es más, todavía sonrió sin querer cuando recuerdo algunas de ellas…"_

Una mujer vino caminando hacia él, todos usaban el mismo corte de cabello, los mismos trajes y ponían la misma cara sonriente cuando caminaban junto a él. Luego se inclinaban hacia adelante como con una reverencia, un saludo de cortesía. Pero sin hablar. Odiaban las palabras, amaban el silencio, el silencio que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntaba Fez

Nadie le respondía, su voz ni siquiera hacía eco. La profundidad del laberinto subterráneo donde había pasado los últimos días, no coincidía con el movimiento del resto del universo. Como si en aquel agujero de miedos se hubiera detenido el tiempo.

¿Crees que se me ve mejor el azul o el café? – se preguntaba a si mismo mirando en el reflejo de un cristal mientras se probaba dos camisas del uniforme de PSIC

H3 caballo – resopló Fez – ¡Jaque mate! – Se respondió – Buena jugada, pequeño amigo.

¿Qué es eso? – se preguntó Fez

Una música orquestal venía desde el final del corredor, el que siempre se dirigía hacia ninguna parte. Los agitados pasos trotantes de afuera llamaron su atención.

\- ¡14-3-21! – Golpeó un hombre en su puerta – ¡Abra la puerta 14-3-21!

Fez se levantó de la pequeña mesa esquinera donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia la puerta

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él

\- ¡Abra la puerta 14-3-21, es una orden!

La puerta se abrió sola por la fuerza, dos hombres con las mismas ropas que él, entraron armados y comenzaron a golpearlo. Fez recibió el primer golpe como todo un campeón, sin escupir la sangre que se le estaba acumulando en el paladar inferior, pero el siguiente golpe lo tumbó contra el suelo arrebatándole las ganas para levantarse.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡No he hecho nada!

\- ¡Arriba 14-3-21! – ordenó el mayor de los sujetos

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Dónde está qué?

\- ¿Dónde está la carta?

\- No sé de qué estás hablando

\- ¿Dónde pusiste la carta?

\- No hay ninguna carta

_"En una ocasión, durante las vacaciones de verano, antes de que te fueras lejos de mí, puse un cigarrillo en tus pantalones. Se quemaron y los tiré. Te compre unos nuevos, pero no eran iguales, sé que te diste cuenta, pero no dijiste nada. Aunque después te escuche quejarte con Hyde porque creías que se habían encogido" _

\- Te lo preguntaré una última vez 14-3-21, ¿Dónde está la carta?

\- No sé de qué están hablando – se protegía Fez

\- Será mejor que nos des la carta. La encontraremos de todas formas, y será peor para ti. ¡¿Dónde está?! – el sujeto tiró de su cabello

\- No tengo ninguna carta – sollozaba Fez apretando los parpados con fuerza – no sé de qué hablas

_"Ese día iba a pedirte disculpas por todo, por lo que sucedió en el bar cuando vimos a esas lindas chicas sin sostén, pero te quedaste dormido en la sala. Lo sé, fue cobarde robarte el beso desde el bolsillo del sofá, cuando la noción de las malas acciones se te había salido del pecho con tanto vomito alcoholizado. Pero era mi oportunidad, no pude evitarlo." _

Esa mañana, Fez había pasado las horas contando las plumillas de su almohada, aunque por la mitad de la cuenta se dio cuenta de que no eran plumas. Creía que el día estaba tranquilo y no tenía miedo de nada. El procedimiento que desnaturaliza las sombras para obligaras a palidecer sobre la luz, estaba golpeando contra el sello definitivo de unos parpados a penas descansados sobre el sonido distante de una recuerdo flojo.

Las sabanas se plegaban a arrumacos por el contorno de su cuerpo, produciendo carisias reconfortantes en la desnudez de una piel jengibre cuya desmesura, Fez, recordaba de antes. Un aroma familiar se colaba por entre los causes de las redecillas matutinas de la ventana. El olor a pólvora y harina, un olor particular para un oficial de policía que rara vez tiene la ocasión para disparar.

Kelso entró en la habitación asomando primero la charola de los alimentos que se suponía que se convertirían en un desayuno compartido en medio de un silencio domésticamente cálido con olor a suave madrugada.

\- ¿Estás despierto? – le preguntó despacio quedándose sobre la ranura de luz de la puerta como si adivinara el placer que el otro contenía en medio de esa sonrisa que le respondía sin intenciones de hablar

\- Lo estoy intentando

Kelso parpadeó con alivio, percibiendo el aroma de su recamara, utilizando esa sonrisa incomoda que presumía tener el control sobre todas las cosas. Fez desearía tenerlo delante de nuevo, controlándolo como siempre. Pero sus ojos se fueron difuminando en la pantalla de los haces de la luz sobre una pesada cerradura fría; donde el cuerpo de los objetos devolvió la realidad más amarga expulsando a Fez de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Levántate! – dijo un hombre vestido con los trajes acostumbrados de los empleados de PSIC y le arrojó una charola con pedazos de pan y algunos frutos de formas irreconocibles.

A Fez le enfureció el aspecto de los alimentos y le dio un golpe al utensilio, haciendo caer su desayuno en el suelo. El hombre que, primero miró a Fez como si le hubiera divertido el acto, endureció la faceta y le propinó un golpe que lo derribó de la cama con una fuerza tan voraz que el autor se lastimó el cuello en el acto.

Fez se incorporó con cuidado pues se trataba a si mismo con la pena de un moribundo perdido ante sus reclamos sumisos, uno que se guarda la lástima para sí mismo.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Fez

\- Nunca había sido tan necesario imaginar un barco capaz de zarpar en cualquier dirección como cuando quisiste escapar de aquí ¿No es cierto?

Fez vaciló pero decidió no interrumpirlo. El hombre comenzó a andar dentro de la habitación.

\- Los espejos que se reflejan en nuestra imaginación son más frágiles con los años, más límpidos con los sueños y de vez en cuando traicioneros, sobre todo cuando nos exigimos volver a la fortaleza de nuestro palacio, huyendo de la realidad más cruda– Dijo el hombre– Pero volver a los resguardados cerrojos de nuestro palacio mental debe ser una competencia cuando se tiene la recóndita sensación de la presión externa. Lo que nos asusta, lo que no queremos ver, lo que deseamos olvidar, lo que desearíamos que pasara, o lo que hubiéramos preferido que jamás sucediera.

Fez no le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- No tengo un palacio mental 16-80-7 – contestó sin embargo, arrugando la frente y evitando la mirada del agente que caminaba viendo hacia las paredes con el entusiasmo de un niño juzgando habitable una caja de cartón.

\- Nosotros no la necesitamos – dijo el hombre – Éste es nuestro palacio

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Fez, acomodándose en el suelo y recogiendo los pedazos de pan que él mismo había despachado por todo el suelo.

\- Este lugar es el único hogar que necesitamos ahora. No hay ningún otro lugar para nosotros

\- Quiero volver a mi casa.

\- Ahora esta es tu casa.

\- No – respondió Fez y su voz se volvió más varonil que de costumbre. – La única razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque de otra forma…

El otro completó la oración.

\- Porque de otra forma estarías muerto

Fez se redujo bajo las sombras de su escondite facial, un rasgo imperturbable de su ser que todavía tenía la costumbre de manifestar cuando estaba disgustado. Un rostro pálido inadaptado a la oscuridad de la prisión que por más que se esforzaba no lograba reconocer como su habitación.

\- No sirve de nada tratar de esconder los vestigios de lo que fuiste 14-3-21 – caminaba el sujeto, describiendo indecisión mientras hablaba – Queda tanto por construir en este nuevo palacio tuyo, que vale muy poco la pena aferrarse a ese pasado.

El hombre se arrimó a pasos sigilosos hacía Fez y se acercó tanto a él que el chico tuvo miedo de que su aliento se lo tragara. Pero en cambio, el calor del aire que producían esas palabras que tanto aborrecía, se difuminó por el contorno de su rostro. No había calor en el aire que emanaba de su boca. No había color en las mejillas de su cara. No había luces en sus ojos, sus pupilas estaban opacas, no tenían vida dentro.

\- Yo también… ¿Estoy muerto? – mustió el joven _¿Es aquí donde vienen los muertos? Pensó _

\- No – respondió el otro, como si le hubiera escuchado pronunciar las palabras que apenas había tenido la hazaña de ingeniar en su cabeza – Pero de no haber venido, lo estarías.

\- Morí cuando me atropelló el autobús ¿No es cierto?

\- Los humanos están tan obsesionados con las palabras. En el mundo de las ideas no hay vida, no hay muerte. Sólo existen las ideas de lo que son. Las ideas son importantes 14-3-21, pues nos provocan impulsos salvajes gestados con ánimos desde el instinto ancestral que vive dentro en forma de oruga; arrastrándose por las paredes de nuestros deseos más mundanos. Aguardan ahí dentro, esperando la mutación de una mariposa que brota sin haber completado su metamorfosis, de vez en cuando, deleitada por la idea de surgir desde nuestros adentros para escaparse de nuestros vientres retorcidos. La realidad que nos complace, a menudo, tiene muy poco que ver con la que vivimos de verdad.

Fez aguardaba sentado con una respiración perturbada.

\- ¿En que nos convertimos si en lugar de orugas, llevamos moscas saprófagas dentro?

El otro se quedó callado por unos segundos tortuosamente eternos.

\- En humanos – contestó por fin

Fez suspiró condenado a sus respuestas. No había logrado entender una sola de sus palabras, no estaba acostumbrado a tan deleitables formas para explicar una, tan devastadora, verdad. Pensaba que estaba abrumado por la idea de estar muerto, pero tal vez no era así. Tal vez era la oportunidad de seguir con vida lo que en realidad despertaba su mariposa interior. Una que ni siquiera Kelso había conocido aún, una que él mismo escondía para no tener que enterarse de su presencia.

_"Podría pasar todo el día escribiendo sobre la forma de tus labios, la estructura de tus hombros o la fuerza con la que siento que puedes girarme fuera de mi propia orbita y hasta dejarme mareado cuando te veo caminando hacia mí. Pero antes de que me disponga a recordar lo mucho que me odio por no haber podido darme cuenta que no necesito acordarme todos los días de lo que me enamoró de ti en primer lugar para quererte, quisiera disculparme" _

\- Entonces… ¿PSIC es una red de personas que han muerto?

\- PSIC no es una red de personas, es una persona enredada entre la persona y el significado de persona. Una persona con disfraz, una idea de persona.

\- Entonces… ¿No existe el cielo ni el infierno?

\- Haces muchas preguntas 14-3-21, no necesitas saberlo todo para sentirte cómodo en tu nuevo hogar.

\- No me sentiría cómodo ni aunque me trajeras aquí mi departamento entero

Fez siguió con la mirada rabiosa a su interlocutor, le parecía un inquieto. Caminaba hacia un lado, hacia el otro, hacia ninguna parte. Pero no se quedaba quieto.

\- ¿Qué pasa si un ave no puede volar y cae de su nido?

\- Moriría

\- ¿Qué pasaría si el ave no aprendiera a volar y cayera de su nido?

\- También moriría

\- ¿Qué pasaría si un ave que no sabe volar, por alguna razón, sobrevive?

\- No podría sobrevivir porque tarde o temprano tendría que salir a…

\- ¿Preferirías que muriera?

\- Preferiría que aprendiera a volar – se burló Fez con media sonrisa

\- Pero no lo hará, es perezosa – el otro bufó

\- Entonces morirá – dijo Fez e hizo una mueca

\- Vivirá a expensas de otros, de sus padres primero, luego será un ave astuta que le quitara el alimento a otras aves, sobrevivirá.

\- Bueno, eso también está bien.

\- No lo está.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ese no es el orden correcto. El orden de la naturaleza debe seguir su causa, si el ave aprende a vivir a costa de la vida de otras aves, éstas otras aves morirán de inanición, y habrías podido salvarlas si el ave inútil hubiera muerto desde el principio.

\- Si el ave aprendió a solucionar su problema, fue inteligente, se ganó el derecho de vivir. – argumentó el extranjero

\- Nadie posee ese derecho, el derecho de la vida no le pertenece a ningún ser vivo. Esta dado por un orden que se tiene que cumplir.

\- Bien, ¿Cuál es tu solución? ¿Matarla?

\- Por eso existen los cazadores.

\- Los cazadores son una mierda.

\- ¿Tú no lo eres? ¿Cómo determinas eso?

\- No. Pero creo que…

\- El ave no podía vivir, pero sobrevivió; quitándole la oportunidad de sobrevivir a otras aves que tenían que seguir con vida. Las contradicciones entre el orden del caos y el orden natural de las casualidades se desprenden con cada nueva pluma que crece desde sus interiores.

Fez dejó escapar un suspiro y observó que la mirada del otro se dirigía a sus labios entre abiertos.

\- Esa ave es un error que PSIC tiene que corregir. Nosotros somos cazadores, arreglamos los errores, dejamos vivir a las aves que tienen que vivir.

\- ¿Quieres decir que…? – el hombre se detuvo por fin.

\- Así es. PSIC es el guardián del orden de los hechos. El ojo que observa, la mano que crea, la fuerza que hace que pase lo que tiene que pasar. Que el ave no vuele, no es un accidente. Esa ave está destinada a morir cayendo desde lo alto de su nido, extendiendo con furia las alas, incapaz de manejar su débil e insignificante cuerpo desplumado. Si el ave no cae, PSIC debe empujarla.

_"Disculparme y pedirte un último favor, perdón por hacer que tu familia se destruyera, por pensar que estabas utilizándome. He visto lo que haces y aunque de verdad lo aprecio, (y me alegro de ver unido al equipo de nuevo) quiero que pares. Debo pedirte que pares. A todos. No me busquen más, no quiero que lo hagan, no me persigan. Arregla tu vida. Repara tu familia. Por mucho que siempre lo quise, yo no lo soy. Te prometo que nunca me voy a olvidar de todo lo que pasamos juntos, pero ahora, ya no soy más el chico que recuerdas, he hecho cosas malas, y las seguiré haciendo" _

\- Son… son asesinos entonces… - tartamudeó Fez

\- Somos – lo corrigió el hombre

\- No – balbuceo Fez – No es cierto, yo no… yo nunca

\- Eres parte de nosotros ahora 14-3-21, ese es tu trabajo.

\- No, no lo haré

\- Ya lo hiciste

\- ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?! – levantó la voz – ¿Es porque me salvaron la vida? ¿Éste es el precio de mi vida? Debieron dejarme morir entonces, yo no…

\- ¿Qué pasa si mientras el ave cae de su nido, tira el huevo de su hermano?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué pasa si el ave tira un huevo que todavía no eclosiona?

\- ¡Ustedes están locos!

\- También muere 14-3-21, esa es la respuesta

\- ¡No entiendo!

\- Nosotros somos el huevo que no tuvo oportunidad de eclosionar, 14-3-21, esta es nuestra segunda oportunidad

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Tú no debiste morir en aquel accidente, al contrario, alguien más te quitó la oportunidad de eclosionar. Nosotros te recogimos y te dimos el aliento, esta es tu segunda oportunidad para vivir ¿No entiendes? Tenemos que reparar el error. Empujar al ave correcta, antes de perder más huevos.

\- ¡¿Quién es el ave correcta?!

\- ¿Quién obligará a saltar al ave cuando llegue el momento, y a pesar de que un montón de paja lo cubre desde su nido? ¿Cómo podremos detener la causa de su ambición, cuando ha dejado morir a más de un ave arrebatándole su alimento?

\- No sé de qué estás hablando.

\- ¿De qué color ha crecido el plumaje de Eric Forman?

_"Cuando llegue el momento, no sé si podré hacer lo correcto. No sé si tendré la fuerza, pero sí sé, que si te interpones, tu huevo se romperá como el mío y no permitiré que eso pase. No puedo decirte mucho, quisiera abrazarte y explicártelo todo en el rincón del sofá con una de esas tazas de chocolate caliente, pero no tenemos tiempo. Pase lo que pase debes recordar que te amo y por ese amor debo pedirte, odiándome a mí mismo con cada pedazo roto de mi propio cascarón, que te alejes de Eric"_

Fez había enviado una carta simple a Eric esperando que entendiera su mensaje, el esfuerzo lo puso en aprietos pero salió bien airado cuando utilizó su viejo truco de intercambiar la taza. Kelso y él habían estado mirando un programa de magia, utilizarlo de esa manera le parecía de lo más adecuado. Pero esta vez era diferente. Había puesto toda la desesperación en esa carta para Kelso y esperaba que al recibirla, sus amigos supieran que estaba bien y dejaran de buscarlo.

Que dejaran de cubrir con su paja al ave que tiene que caer y aunque el dolor de su pecho acaeciendo contra su estómago le arrebataba el aliento, si tenía que arriesgar a Eric para salvar a su más íntimo amante, así lo haría. La luna había cubierto cualquier luz efímera que pudiera darle una ilusión a Fez. No cometió ningún error como en la ocasión anterior, fue precavido, cuidadoso y casi estaba seguro de que había actuado con completa profesionalidad, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que la noche cayera por completo, sacaría el sobre de la tela de su ropaje tras el borde de la ventana sin cristal y lo pondría sobre el tintero para conseguir que se pegara en la maleta de correo.

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. A penas había tenido tiempo para comer, sus manos estaban sudando como la primera vez que supo que tendría sexo con una chica real, de carne y hueso. Se sentía desnudo y sudoroso. Sabía que aquella era su única oportunidad para salvar la vida de sus amigos y arreglar el cascarón que se había roto por accidente. Una música orquestal venía desde el final del corredor, el que siempre se dirigía hacia ninguna parte. Los agitados pasos trotantes de fuera llamaron su atención.

\- ¡14-3-21! – Golpeó un hombre en su puerta – ¡Abra la puerta 14-3-21!

Fez se levantó de la pequeña mesa esquinera donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él

\- ¡Abra la puerta 14-3-21, es una orden!

La puerta se abrió sola por la fuerza, y dos hombres con las mismas ropas que él, entraron armados y comenzaron a golpearlo. Fez recibió el primer golpe como todo un campeón, sin escupir la sangre que se estaba acumulando en su paladar inferior, pero el siguiente golpe lo tumbó contra el suelo arrebatándole las ganas para levantarse.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡No he hecho nada!

\- ¡Arriba 14-3-21! – ordenó el mayor de los sujetos

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó otro

\- ¿Dónde está qué? – Fez había sido reducido sobre sus propias rodillas y con su brazo por detrás

\- ¿Dónde está la carta?

\- No sé de qué están hablando

\- ¿Dónde pusiste la carta?

\- No hay ninguna carta – Fez no podía comprender que era lo que había hecho mal.

\- Te lo preguntaré una última vez 14-3-21, ¿Dónde está la carta?

\- No sé de qué están hablando – se protegía Fez

\- Será mejor que nos des la carta. La encontraremos de todas formas, y será peor para ti. ¿Dónde está? – el sujeto tiró de su cabello

\- No tengo ninguna carta – sollozaba Fez apretando los parpados con fuerza – no sé de qué hablas

– Alguien te delató, imbécil. Sabemos que la tienes ¿Dónde la pusiste?

– No entiendo

– Si esa carta llega a manos de cualquier persona, todos se enteraran sobre PSIC – Le gritó el otro – ¡Estas poniendo en riesgo tu propia vida!

– ¡No escribí ninguna carta!

La noche había cubierto los bordes de las luces con su penumbra y el frio recorría los pasillos de la habitación. El cabello de Fez había crecido, lo suficiente para causarle comezón en la nariz desde su incómoda posición.

\- ¿Qué escribiste?

\- Nada

\- ¡¿Qué escribiste?!

\- ¡Nada!

\- ¿A dónde enviaste la carta? – Fez se quedó callado

\- Si encuentro la carta, asesinaré a quien la tenga

Fez tembló en su lugar, hasta ahora no había nada que PSIC no hubiera conseguido hacer bien. Él mismo había hecho algunas cosas que le parecían horribles con tal de sobrevivir, no quería arriesgar a su viejo amante. Pero si por alguna razón la carta no llegaba a manos de Kelso, todos sus amigos estarían en peligro.

\- Sé lo que quieres 14-3-21, estas asustado – dijo el hombre de antes, con una voz que siempre lograba tranquilizarlo – Todos lo estuvimos al principio

\- Suéltame ¡Quiero ir a casa! – sollozaba Fez

\- Pero ahora se acabó el tiempo de llorar, tienes que hacer lo correcto

\- No escribí nada – gimió

\- Sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer…

_"Te extraño, espero que tú no me extrañes, porque es un sentimiento difícil de sujetar. Pero por mucho que lo desee, sé que tal vez no volvamos a vernos. Esta es tu oportunidad Kelso. Te perdono, te dejo libre, y espero que te olvides de mí. Te lo pido como un favor hacia tu viejo amigo. Aún tenemos la oportunidad de remediar todo lo que hemos hecho mal. Este es tu turno"_

\- Escúchame 14-3-21, estas a salvo. – susurraba 16-80-7, en su oído – Las cosas que sucederán son inevitables

\- ¡No sé de qué estas…!

\- ¡No importa cuántas veces cambies los engranes, seguirán girando hacia la misma dirección!

\- ¡No!

\- Lo que tiene que pasar, pasará, esto es lo correcto

_"Mañana quemará el sol bajo la tierra y voltearan el infierno sobre sus capas como solo lo han hecho los grandes con traje. Mañana es tu turno de detener el puntero. Apaga las llamas, haz que vuelva volando el huevo hasta su nido. Mañana colapsará la oruga bajo la tierra, sin tiempo para convertirse en la mariposa, y no debes dejar que Eric vaya con ella. Detén el tren Kelso, detenme a mí. Como detenemos el tiempo cuando estamos juntos, como nos amamos por última vez, sin saber que sería la última."_

\- ¿Dónde está la carta 14-3-21? – el hombre sabía que Fez se estaba dando por vencido

Fez dejo escapar una lágrima con el pecho comprimido contra el suelo y las ganas de llorar en flor, y con la última fuerza que le quedaba miró hacia el borde de la ventana sintiendo como quemaba la traición de sus ojos ante su cuerpo inmovilizado. El hombre comprendió lo que trataba de decirle y revisó el marco; arañándolo con la desesperación de un águila en busca de los insectos que se ocultan bajo el lomo de los troncos frescos.

Ahí estaba la carta. 16-80-7 que era como Fez pensaba que se llamaba ese tipo, abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leer el contenido de la nota. Su expresión facial ni se inmutó entre las líneas. Cuando terminó de leer salió de la habitación caminando muy despacio.

\- Hiciste lo correcto 14-3-21, ya no tienes que temer.- murmuró

Mientras se arrastraba tras el umbral, Fez pudo escuchar sus pasos firmes haciendo un eco intolerable en el corredor. Una voz amarga y ronca de su persona cruzó por sus oídos como un destapa caños, brusco y aceitoso. La voz dictaba una orden incomprensible. Pero por alguna razón, Fez sabía lo que quería decir.

A penas se hizo escuchar la orden, cinco miembros de PSIC entraron con algunos bates y piedras y en medio de patadas y golpes, Fez descubrió lo que "a salvo" significa para dios. Supo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para defenderse, que el mundo no escucharía sus gritos desde las profundidades de ese nuevo palacio infernal. Y al cabo de un rato el dolor mismo se convirtió en la anestesia, mientras su sangre se escurría por la tierra húmeda y el crujir de los huesos rotos se adentraba en sus tímpanos como un instrumento que por estar tan desafinado comienza a quebrarse. Sus ojos siguieron a Kelso caminando a través las luces parpadeantes.

Poco a poco Fez perdía el aliento entre las figuras de las deshonrosas formas que construyen la gracia de todas las cosas. El cráneo, el pecho, el sudor y la resignación, el olor metálico de la propia sangre perdida en el fondo de la forma que alguna vez tuvieron sus costillas. Fez se aferraba a su conciencia porque sabía que en la tierra no habría más dolor que soportar, el llanto había alcanzado un punto donde era incapaz de mitigar el calor de la impotencia. Pero perdió la batalla tumbado boca abajo, y cuando sus parpados alcanzaron el ancho de las dimensiones de sus labios, se desmayó.

_"Estoy feliz por ti. Sé que la familia es el tesoro más preciado que podemos tener como seres humanos. Siempre envidie la tuya. Es perfecta, tú también lo eres para mí, no permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario. Por ahora no me queda más que desearte lo mejor. Cuida de ellos y cuida de ti, y cada vez que sientas que algo parece no funcionar, recuerda que estaré ahí en algún lugar, escondido detrás del armario para cambiarlo por un pantalón nuevo y arreglarlo para ti. Adiós para siempre, amor._

_Fez. " _

Así decía la carta que nunca llegó.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Felices fiestas y gracias por seguir aqui._**

**3\. ****Domingo. Los detalles del bastardo recuerdo. **

Donna tiene mucho que perder, tal vez por eso no consigue cerrar los parpados cuando las pesadillas ya han comenzado. Desde esa altura no se puede ver hacia abajo, pensaba, pero si miraba hacia arriba sentía la ligera brisa producida por la altura con todas esas hojas de papel lloviendo sobre su cabeza con la misma delicadeza de una pluma suspendida en medio del aire. Al principio parecía que podía sostener una con la mano, otra más, y unas cuantas con la otra mano, pero a medida que seguían cayendo, ya no le quedaron manos para sujetar. Primero perdió la habilidad para manipular sus extremidades. Luego se quedaban atrapadas por todo el suelo, creando una maqueta de nieve que la estaba inmovilizando mientras más folios se unían a la fiesta.

Donna quiso luchar para salir de las hojas pero las orillas cortaban sin tregua por los profundos de su carne blanda, el ardor se había colado por las rapas de su sangre y el papel que se postraba sobre su cara le impedía respirar; restregándose contra su rostro como si estuviera mojado. No podía quitárselo de encima y comenzaba a asfixiarse. De repente el calor del papel cobró un color diferente y entre silbidos familiares y el viento de una esperanza devastadora, logró aspirar una bocanada de oxígeno escapando de la prenda que usaba por sabana y que tenía toda enredada en la cara.

Miró para todas partes tratando de ubicarse y abandonar la pesadilla. No era la primera vez que un mal sueño tenía lugar en su oficina principal, pero aquella manera de rehuir de sus paredes le parecía de lo más inapropiada. Luego de tranquilizar su respiración pudo por fin, reconocer el lugar donde había estado durmiendo. Se encontraba dentro en un auto, con la ventana a medio uso, sobre la mitad del vidrio. Kelso estaba junto a ella, sumido en las mismas tierras de las que se acababa de escapar a penas con vida.

No parecía perturbado pero de vez en cuando tras un espasmo se acomodaba de nuevo y fruncía el entrecejo quejándose con sonidos irreconocibles de cuando se está más o menos despierto. El cristal de su ventana estaba empañado, seguramente por el vapor caliente que su respiración había capado por el interior del automóvil durante toda la noche. Kelso no se daba cuenta de que estaba dormido y lucía más cuerdo desde allí, a Donna le parecía que se veía casi tranquilo. Y se encontraba metida en este pensamiento cuando una voz que venía desde el exterior llamó su atención.

\- ¿Estas despierta? – preguntó Eric

Donna bajó el vidrio hasta una altura suficiente para poder hablarle directamente a la cara y luego le contestó.

\- Si – dijo ella

A pesar de todo, Eric no parecía convencido y echó una mirada rápida hacia adentro para cerciorarse de que sus amigos estaban en la condición que él se imaginaba. El resultado fue satisfactorio y Eric volvió a sacar la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo? – preguntó Donna

\- Todavía no sé nada. – Eric le entregó un vaso desechable con café – Pero Hyde salió hace un rato para fumar. Creo que están bien

Donna bajó la cabeza y tomó el obsequio matutino como una esperanza revitalizadora.

\- Les tomo toda la noche, no estoy segura de que sepan lo que están haciendo

\- No lo están – la interrumpió el profesor – Pero están convencidos de que no hay más remedio que intentarlo

\- No lo hay – confirmó Donna con una sonrisa más lastimera que contagiosa – Eso nos deja muy pocas opciones

Eric suspiró y tragó saliva con esa preocupación tan característica.

\- No hay nada más insensato que lo que estamos haciendo ahora – dijo

\- Hay muchas cosas peores – le contestó Donna y sopló a su café – de los males, el menor

\- No está mal, sé que no lo está… yo solo…

Donna se dio cuenta del puchero que estaba haciendo su viejo amigo y supo de inmediato lo que quería decir.

\- Quisieras que esto no te estuviera pasando a ti – continuó ella

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Te conozco… – Explicó– Bueno… es que yo me siento igual

\- ¡FEZ! – despertó gritando Kelso – ¡Fez!*

\- ¡Kelso! – se acercó la pelirroja – ¡Estas soñando!

Kelso se levantó con los ojos enrojecidos por la cólera de enfrentarse a las luces luego de tantas horas de oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

Eric miró su muñeca y sonrió con incredulidad para sí mismo al recordar que su exnovia se había quedado con su reloj de mano.

\- No lo sé

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí metidos?

\- Lo suficiente – dijo Donna

\- Tendrían que haber salido en cuanto se fueron

\- Algo me dice que ellos también se quedaron dormidos – se rio el más delgado

Donna frunció el ceño.

\- Jackie tiene que trabajar, y no es la única.

\- No – dijo Eric – hoy es domingo

\- Trabaja en domingo – musitó Kelso repensándose las arrugas de la cara con su mano, la baba ya estaba seca

\- No creo que le importe – dijo Donna – sale con el dueño de la cadena

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Kelso

\- Ella me dijo

\- ¿por qué?

\- Le gusta hablar mucho – contestó haciendo ademanes de parloteo

\- ¡No! – se burló Kelso – ¿Por qué sale con él?

\- No lo sé. ¿Es guapo?

\- A Jackie no le importa eso – dijo Eric – no es tan superficial como solía ser

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Eric sonrió y le dedico una mirada brava y llena de seguridad

\- Me lo dijo

La noche anterior, Hyde y Jackie habían entrado en la casa de Peter R. Sabnichv, porque luego de estudiarlo cuidadosamente habían notado que su familia entera se ausentaba cada domingo. Su esposa, sus dos hijos y hasta se llevaban al perro con ellos. Era importante averiguar a donde iban pero lo más importante, era saber por qué se iban de ahí. Así que Kelso había sugerido revisar la casa. Sólo pasaron unos minutos dentro cuando Peter regresó solo y estacionó su camioneta detrás de las puertas bloqueando la salida más fácil.

Jackie y Hyde se habían quedado atrapados dentro. Peter no sólo no durmió durante toda la noche sino que además había llamado a algunos de sus amigos. Al poco tiempo varios hombres con cajas habían entrado en su casa quitándoles la oportunidad de escapar. Todo el comportamiento de Peter era más que sospechoso y lo que al principio parecía un juego inocente de póker, se complicó cuando se dieron cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de una especie de reunión secreta.

Hyde y Jackie se habían refugiado en una habitación de los niños, y como poseían un balcón habían hecho señas a sus amigos desde allí para que supieran que se encontraban bien. Donna no alcanzó a entender mucho de lo que ellos trataron de decirles por la noche porque además de estar oscuro, sus amigos eran malos con la mímica y nadie supo de lo que hablaban. Al poco salió Hyde para enseñarles un letrero que decía que los hombres eran peligrosos y debían evitar el contacto con ellos.

¿Crees que los vieron? – habló Donna poniéndose los binoculares en la cara

\- Creo que si los hubieran visto estarían muertos – dijo Eric mirando nervioso hacia la casa

\- O los vieron y los encerraron ahí a propósito – sugirió Kelso – Casi parece que quisieran que descubramos algo

\- ¿Piensas que es una trampa?

\- Nosotros vinimos aquí por voluntad propia, Kelso – se detuvo a explicar el profesor Forman – No creo que ellos pudieran anticiparse a nuestra estupidez. La estupidez es impredecible

\- Al menos para nosotros – dijo Kelso y le quitó su café a Donna para beber un poco

El auto se encontraba a una distancia prudente en la carretera, desde donde podían ver la casa y los movimientos periféricos de la misma. Estaban esperando que los únicos testigos posibles, los vecinos ancianos de la casa de a lado, salieran para poder interferir y hacer algo para sacar a sus amigos de allí. Pero no parecían tener intenciones de hacerlo, después de todo era domingo, y los domingos casi nadie trabaja.

\- ¿Crees que hayan encontrado algo útil?

\- Si Kelso tiene razón, encontraron lo suficiente para seguir andando a tientas en la oscuridad

\- O lo que es lo mismo: lo ellos quieren que encontremos

\- No lo sé – dijo Donna – sea lo que sea, espero que la dirección que Fez anotó en la carta sea la correcta.

\- Tal vez los números no son coordenadas, tal vez quería decir otra cosa

\- Kelso, las coordenadas nos trajeron hasta aquí, ¿Crees que es una coincidencia que sea justo en la casa de este tipo?

\- Creo que fue una trampa, pudo haberlo sido ¿Qué tal si no fue Fez quien escribió la nota?

\- ¿Y quién fue? ¿Su captor?

\- Deja de ser tan paranoico, además – dijo Eric – tú fuiste quien insistió en venir aquí en primer lugar

Un vigía se había quedado afuera para asegurarse de que el contenido de las cajas no se viera comprometido, Eric estaba seguro de que Hyde podría haberlo golpeado si hubiera tenido prisa para escaparse pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Donna confiaba en que sus amigos tuvieran la cabeza en su lugar, al menos para cuidar de sí mismos. Pero cuando reconoció el camión de carga de la noche anterior, le vino un retortijón en el estómago.

\- Es ese camión de nuevo – susurró – esos hombres llegaron ahí

\- ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! – chilló Kelso

\- Calma – sugirió Donna – No los vieron antes, fueron cuidadosos

\- Cuando era de noche – agregó Eric preocupado – ahora, con la luz del día…

\- Eric… confía en ellos

\- Esta fue una locura, no debimos venir, no debimos venir

\- ¡Eric! ¡cállate! – le dijo Donna

Ambos cruzaron miradas de esa forma tan sublime a la que estaban acostumbrados, pero esta vez, la chica pudo sentir un hueco en el estómago. La mirada que Eric le dedicaba era vaga, sin los magnetos de siempre. La desconocía, y no acababa de caer en su gracia. No había un solo sentimiento en los ojos de quien una vez pareció significar el mundo entero, y la peor parte era que ella aún lo sentía de esa forma.

\- Eric… – susurro Donna – Estarán bien ¿si? casi puedo asegurar…

\- ¡Ahí están! – señaló Kelso

\- ¡Dios!

Hyde y Jackie estaban corriendo hacia ellos haciéndoles señas con los brazos muy en alto con desesperación

\- ¿Qué tratan de decir?

\- Yo sé, yo sé, lo tengo. – dijo Kelso – ok, Jackie dice "soy un venado" y Hyde dice: "va a explotar, imbécil"

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo que un venado?

\- Lo sé yo tampoco entiendo lo que…

Por un momento las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, y comenzó a atragantarse con ellas mientras un ruido sordo se dispersaba hasta lo alto del cielo coloreándolo de anaranjado. La casa había volado en pedazos con una sola explosión y Hyde y Jackie no habían tenido la oportunidad de terminar de cruzar el jardín. Los ojos de Donna se humedecieron, no supo si fue por el humo o por el sentimiento de culpa que se le escapaba por los ojos. Por primera vez desde que tenía el valor para admitirlo, estaba horrorizada.

\- ¡HYDE! – gritaron Eric y Kelso pero la chica no pudo reaccionar, sus ojos se habían abierto más allá de su limite

\- ¡Jackie! ¡Hyde!

\- ¡Hyde! ¡Mierda!

\- Tranquilízate, Margarita – llegó pronunciando Hyde y se sentó en asiento del conductor con un papel en la mano – Todavía no te libraras de mi

Los otros soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – dijo Jackie con el cabello alborotado saltando detrás de él – ¿Vieron eso? ¡Estuvo muy cerca! ¡Casi muero! ¡Casi me muero por tu culpa! – le decía a Hyde y el otro se encogía en su lugar para cubrirse de los intentos de golpes que Jackie le estaba despachando

\- ¡Pero no pasó nada! ¡Salimos a tiempo! – se justificaba

\- Hyde – Kelso lo abrazó y Eric trató de ocultar el alivio que había sentido

\- ¡Jackie! – gritó Donna y corrió para abrazarla

\- ¡Ew! ¡No me toques, ew! – Jackie movía las piernas para zafarse del abrazo pero Donna no la dejaba ir

\- ¡Pensé que habías muerto, tonta!

\- ¡Todos lo pensamos! – exclamó Eric

\- ¡OLVIDATE DE ESO, TENEMOS ALGO! – Dijo Hyde y les mostró el papel de su mano – Venia en una de las cajas, las cajas eran explosivos. Ellos las armaron. Esa fue un accidente - dijo mirando la casa

\- ¿Las abrieron todas?

\- No, sólo una.

\- "Favor de ponerlas donde el ave se tragará al gusano" – leyó Donna – ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿es un código?

\- No importa, vámonos antes de que las otras exploten también

\- ¿Van a explotar?

\- Cielos ¡¿Quieres quedarte para averiguarlo?!

Habían encontrado un lugar para descansar y reflexionar sobre la experiencia reciente cuando el sol se metió. Hyde se sentó al lado de Kelso completando un círculo perfecto y cogió el cigarro de la mesa. Lo encendió y fumo un poco.

\- Estaban hablando del alcalde, ellos pusieron los explosivos en el PairteSolem, y los demás explosivos son para hacerlo de nuevo. Están planeando otro atentado – dijo él soltando por fin el humo que se había quedado en su boca – Sabía que teníamos a nuestro sujeto

\- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Kelso recibiendo el churro con marihuana y luego de fumar se lo pasó a Eric

\- Sabía que no debíamos ir a ese lugar. – dijo él – Tenemos que olvidarnos de eso. El alcalde era su objetivo, ahora lo sabemos. Aunque ciertamente, eso no explica por qué asesinar a tantas personas sólo para deshacerse de él.

\- No – dijo Donna tomando su turno con el objeto humeante – El alcalde era su único objetivo, pero querían crear un sentimiento de culpa en su abogacía. Los simpatizantes de su partido son los virtuales responsables de todas las muertes.

\- Entonces – dijo Jackie tomando el cigarro – si todo es un desastre político ¿Qué tiene que ver Fez?

\- Para empezar – siguió Hyde - ¿Por qué alguien querría secuestrar a Fez?

Kelso le arrebató su turno

\- No lo hemos encontrado aún pero en algún lugar está la conexión, piénselo. Fez* desapareció del hospital el mismo día que todo ocurrió, todo está relacionado con PSIC. Eric estaba en el edificio también. Eric estaba relacionado con PSIC.

\- Si – dijo Eric – pero ahora sabemos que yo no era su objetivo, algo que ya nos podíamos imaginar. Aunque sigo pensando que PSIC tiene algo que ver, después de todo yo vi a uno de sus empleados en el elevador ese día y tenía tanta prisa por irse que parecía que sabía lo que pasaría.

\- ¿Por qué PSIC estuvo en todos esos lugares al mismo tiempo? Tal vez el alcalde dirige la compañía de PSIC... esperen – Reflexionó Donna envuelta en el humo – ¿Un alcalde de Nueva York que dirige una compañía de luz y una farmacéutica de relevancia mundial? No, eso no tiene sentido.

\- Si trataban de matar al alcalde y no lo lograron, es probable que la próxima bomba de la que sepamos este en el hospital donde se está recuperando el alcalde, pero entonces ¿Por qué la nota dice "Donde el ave se tragará al gusano"? – se preguntaba Jackie

\- Eso podría ser una referencia a otra cosa, ya sabes los mexicanos tiene esa leyenda sobre el origen de su ciudad antigua más importante "La gran Tenochtitlan", dicen que fue fundada bajo la orden de parar donde un águila devoraba una serpiente parada sobre un nopal – dijo Hyde – muy específico ¿no?

\- Sin mencionar que en tal caso, era una referencia literal. – dijo Kelso

\- Si pensamos en eso como una metáfora es todavía más complicado porque no tenemos ninguna otra pista. – dijo Donna –Sabemos que Eric soñó que algo malo le pasaría a Hyde y lo contactó para asegurarse de que se encontraba a salvo. Sí que le pasó algo malo a Hyde pero Eric estuvo a punto y mucho más cerca de morir que él. ¿Por qué no soñaste eso? – se dirigió a Eric

\- No lo sé – dijo Eric – que Fez y yo habláramos antes de lo que ocurrió no fue más que una mera coincidencia porque como ya se los dije antes, yo quería encontrar a Hyde y el único modo que se me ocurrió para localizarlo fue preguntarles a ustedes. Iba a buscarlos a todos hasta dar con él.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Fez cuando se vieron? – le preguntó Kelso

\- En realidad no mucho, hablamos sobre Hyde, me dio el contacto de un sujeto llamado Dan y él me ayudó a contactar a Chip. Él me llevó con Hyde. También me dijo algo sobre su nuevo empleo. Ya sabes, una conversación normal para dos personas que llevan algún tiempo sin verse.

\- ¿Hablas del empleo que le ofreció PSIC? – preguntó Kelso – Porque antes de todo eso, Fez recibió una llamada de PSIC y cuando yo fui a su casa me llamaron de nuevo. Fue la última vez que escuche sobre ellos.

\- O sea que Fez iba a trabajar para PSIC – dijo Jackie riéndose – ¡Qué gracioso!

\- Espera un minuto – dijo Donna – si ya habías conseguido dar con Hyde ¿Por qué me enviaste una carta también a mí?

\- Yo no te envié ninguna carta – contestó Eric

\- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Donna – y fue por eso que te respondí y te cité en el edificio del ROSS, al que por cierto nunca llegaste

\- Para empezar – se defendió Eric – yo recibí tu carta, fuiste tú la que me invito a mí, yo nunca te busqué

\- Si esto es otra vez sobre eso de que _"yo no soy la verdadera Donna_" ¡Te juro que voy a golpearte!

\- ¿ah sí? Pues…

\- ¡Chicos…! – interrumpió Jackie – No hay porque pelear, todos nos amamos mucho en el fondo. – se rio

\- ¡No pude ser! – se levantó Kelso de un brinco - ¡Ahí esta!

\- ¿Ahí esta qué?

\- ¡Lo que estábamos pasando por alto! – explicó – si Eric no le envió la carta a Donna pero Donna recibió una carta de Eric, PSIC debió haber enviado la carta para asegurarse de que Donna y Eric se encontraran

\- Tal vez lo que querían… – añadió Hyde – era evitar que Forman llegara al edificio al momento de la explosión

\- No estaban ahí para matar a Eric… ¡Estaban salvándolo! – gritó Jackie

Por un momento todos se quedaron callados.

\- ¿Alguien más tiene hambre? – dijo Hyde, de pronto se habían olvidado de lo que estaban hablando

\- Eso es imposible – dijo Donna – yo reconocí tu letra en esa carta, sabía que eras tú…

\- Y yo no puedo ni reconocer tu rostro – dijo Eric

\- ¿Saben que es interesante? – preguntó Kelso – Fez despareció del país como si nunca hubiera estado aquí, ¿Por qué PSIC querría desaparecerlo si ya lo habían contratado?

\- Eso es porque eres un gran imbécil – Donna le contestó a Eric y los dos iniciaron una discusión ignorando a los demás

\- ¿A nadie más le molesta que Forman haya soñado algo que después si sucedió? – dijo Hyde – es decir, ahora es psíquico o algo ¿no? ¿Deberíamos cambiarle el nombre?

\- Creo que la palabra que buscas es vidente – dijo Jackie – yo tenía un primo así

\- ¿El de la rata? – preguntó Hyde y Jackie se empezó a reír

\- Si – le sonrió

\- ¡No puedo creer que ahora estés molesta porque no te envié ninguna carta! – decía Eric

\- ¡Lo creas o no, esa no fue la primera vez que negaste que me conocías!

\- ¡Eso es porque tú no eres la Donna real!

\- Forman el vidente – se rio Hyde – Forman el brujo pedófilo

\- ¡Si soy! – dijo Donna

\- ¡No eres! – insistía Eric

\- Forman el hacedor del destino – sugirió Hyde – El que ve el futuro

\- Antes de desaparecer – se rio Kelso – me llamaron para decirme algo sobre Fez. ¿Qué tal si fueron ellos los que atropellaron a Fez para luego poder llevárselo?

\- Forman tiene poderes mágicos y no puede encontrar a Fez, eso sí que me molesta – dijo Hyde – Porque ¿De qué te sirve ver el futuro si no puedes evitarlo?

\- Tengo un novio muy guapo y rico que me compra todo lo que yo quiero – cantó Jackie – ¿Estas celoso, Hyde?

\- ¡Si soy yo! – gritó Donna

\- ¡No eres Donna!

\- ¿Sabes qué? Esto es estúpido – dijo Donna – no corrí en medio del tráfico para que me dijeras que no me conoces, no acepte verte para que me dijeras que un desorden en tu cerebro no te permite verme y la única razón por la que vine fue porque creí que podrías estar muerto y no quería pensar que te había perdido

\- Si, tal vez Fez* estaba viendo a alguien más, tal vez se fue con otro… - dijo Kelso y suspiró indignado

\- ¿Por qué los dedos de mis pies son más pequeños que los de mis manos, si los pies son más grandes que las manos? – preguntó Jackie maravillada con sus extremidades

\- Por supuesto que estoy celoso – dijo Hyde

\- ¡No me hables como si te perteneciera! – gritó Eric – ¡La verdadera razón por la que estás aquí es porque no puedes aceptar cuando alguien te rechaza y sigues rogándole! ¡¿Porque no puedes entender que yo no te quiero?!

De repente todos se quedaron callados y miraron a Eric. Donna estaba estupefacta. Por un momento todos recuperaron la cordura y aterrizaron de vuelta en el círculo. Donna se levantó en silencio y sin decir nada, pero su mirada estaba cargada con más de una emoción. Cogió sus cosas y echó un último vistazo a sus amigos antes de romper el círculo y salir caminando por la puerta sin decir una sola palabra. Eric parpadeaba lento. Todo se quedó en silencio.

Los tacones de Donna resonaban por el corredor del subterráneo, su auto se había descompuesto unos kilómetros más adelante del lugar donde se había despedido furiosa de los extraños que difícilmente podía recordar cómo sus amigos, había salido con tanta furia de ahí que se sentía avergonzada. El motor de su automóvil comenzó a echar humo primero, luego cuando se bajó del auto comenzó a llover. Donna sabía que ese día la suerte no le sonreiría a la poderosa editora en jefe.

Por primera vez desde que terminó la universidad, se sentía fracasada de nuevo. Tuvo la necesidad de ahogar un grito de frustración, miró al cielo con rabia pero sin poder hacer nada más sacó su sombrilla, y la risa irónica comenzó cuando, al abrir su paraguas, Donna se percató del agujero que ésta se había hecho al desgarrarse cuando intento jalarla rápido fuera de la cajuela. Donna bajó la sombrilla y se dirigió a la estación caminando bajo el agua con esos incomodos tacones, concentrada en su equilibrio para evitar resbalarse.

Entonces escuchó un grito detrás de ella, pero no se giró. Estaba cansada, solo quería llegar a su casa y sacarse los zapatos, tirarse en la cama y llorar de coraje por no haber podido decir algo astuto para defenderse. Cada paso que daba parecía perseguirla con el ánimo helado viajando por el plástico de sus zapatillas. Donna era una mujer fuerte y caminaba erguida aunque tenía ganas de dejarse vencer. No se agacharía ni aunque le pagaran por ello. No lloraría ni aunque supiera que las lágrimas serían difuminadas por las gotas de la lluvia que ya habían empapado su cabello.

El eco de sus pasos anunciaba su llegada a donde quiera que se dirigiera, el resto de la estación parecía hipnotizada por su grandeza. Donna se movía despacio, herida pero intransigente. Con una respiración tranquila, pasiva, coherente. Siempre obediente a la frialdad de un periodista imparcial que no ve, que no siente. Porque al final, tal vez era cierto que Donna no era la misma Donna que Eric quería reconocer. Esa Donna era una figura blanda que le quedaba muy pequeña a su sombra. La Donna que caminaba por ese pasillo no era la Donna de nadie.

La estación era enorme pero había pocos pasajeros esperando al tren, la hora era muy conveniente. Los últimos en descender habían pasado la barra para que Donna se advirtiera de la imagen del avión que simbolizaba la estación del aeropuerto. Desde el otro lado de la plataforma donde estaba parada la editora en jefe, entró derrapando un profesor delgaducho y casi sin aliento. Al otro lado de las vías Donna abrió los ojos. Eric también lo hizo y lo que vio fue alucinante. Ahí estaba Donna, la Donna real, la que Eric recordaba, con su cabello rojo. Alta, fuerte y poderosa. Y Eric la reconoció de inmediato.

\- ¡DONNA! – gritó Eric y Donna lo miró

\- Eric – dijo ella, primero en voz baja y luego un poco más alto – ¡Eric!

\- ¡Donna!

\- ¡Eric, el ave que se tragará al gusano es…!

El tren llegó a la estación y cubrió la vista de su expareja. Donna se quedó con medio grito atorado en la garganta. Pero por alguna razón que le causo más temor que curiosidad a la pelirroja, el tren siguió aumentando la velocidad en lugar de detenerse. Podía ver partes de Eric a través de los vidrios del tren al otro lado de la plataforma que se movía a gran velocidad.

El tren terminó de pasar al mismo tiempo que otro estaba llegando por el otro lado. Las cabezas de los dos gusanos gigantescos de metal se acercaban entre las chispas que desprendían las vías por la velocidad de las maquinas que se frotaban. Ahí estaban Eric y Donna separados por las vías mirándose con horror, presintiendo su muerte a los ojos del amor de su vida.

\- ¡Eric! –gritaba Donna pero su voz parecía salir en cámara lenta desde su garganta y antes de que terminara de decirlo dos hombres alcanzaron a llegar a la orilla mientras los trenes casi se tocaban.

El primero le saltó al profesor encima tumbándolo hacia el otro lado de la pared, pero el segundo apenas tuvo tiempo de ser captado por las cámaras de seguridad porque dio un brinco suicida en medio de los dos trenes un segundo antes de que estos se encontraran. Kelso aterrizó de milagro sobre Donna y la arrastró hacia atrás con el golpe del peso de su cuerpo y ambos fueron a aterrizar del otro lado de las vías en medio de una explosión siniestra que hizo temblar todo el subterráneo.

Un sonido agudo perforó uno de sus oídos, y todo se volvió negro por un segundo. Lo siguiente que Donna pudo escuchar fue un distante chillido en la oscuridad del polvo y el humo que enceguecía el panorama. Estaba mareada y su cuerpo no le respondía. Intentó levantarse pero el cuello le dolía.

\- Do- do- na – susurró Kelso con mucho esfuerzo debajo de una lamina

\- ¡Kelso! – se levantó la chica contra las advertencias de su cuerpo - ¡Kelso! – le gritaba mientras movía la lámina que estaba sobre el cuerpo de su amigo

El suelo estaba lleno de sangre, no sabía si era suya o de él o de ambos pero sabía que no quería que su amigo muriera ahí.

\- Ya sé-ya sé lo-que – quería decir Kelso – lo que signi-fica el ave…

\- Si, si – urgía Donna limpiando el cuerpo de su amigo – lo sé, no te preocupes amigo, voy a sacarte de aquí

\- Do-na – susurraba Kelso

\- No te preocupes Kelso voy a sacarte de aquí – decía ella con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¡Ahhg! – gritó y levantó la lámina con toda su fuerza. La lámina era de acero y pesaba algunas libras más que una de las columnas del subterráneo. Pero Donna la levantó.

\- Gracias – dijo Kelso respirando despacio – vámonos

\- Eric – sollozó Donna – tengo que encontrarlo ¡Eric! – gritó

Kelso trataba de ponerse de pie

\- ¡Eric! ¡Eric!

\- Hyde se encargó de él – mustio Kelso – no te preocupes por…

\- ¡Eric! – se giró buscando por todas partes

Un hombre salió corriendo detrás de las láminas y el polvo se desvaneció a su alrededor, lo suficiente para que Donna alcanzara a reconocer el uniforme de PSIC.

\- ¡Oye! – gritó - ¡oye tú!

Donna corrió detrás de él sintiendo como sus huesos le reclamaban por hacerlo, pero de todas formas siguió corriendo. El sujeto aceleró el paso cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien lo perseguía y se internó en la oscuridad de las vías.

\- ¡Alto! – le gritó Donna de nuevo - ¡Detente!

El hombre corrió más rápido y el sonido de las sirenas de los bomberos se escuchó sobre el techo del túnel.

\- ¡Te tengo! – gritó Donna al darle alcance al sujeto pero el hombre, al ver que la tenía cerca se metió en el agujero de la fuente eléctrica de la estructura

\- ¡No! – Donna intentó detenerlo estirando la mano pero lo único que alcanzó a agarrar fue su gafete y se lo arrancó del uniforme cuando el hombre tocó el cable y el cable estalló

El circuito se encendió en seguida y una explosión igual a la de antes arrojó a Donna unos metros hacia la profunda oscuridad del túnel. Donna pensó que había muerto. Toda luz en el subterráneo se apagó y el único sonido que se escuchaba eran las llamas envolviendo el metal de las vigas. Donna sentía la sangre calentando sus brazos y su rostro pero a no distinguía la ubicación real del dolor.

\- ¡Donna! – se escuchó una voz en la oscuridad

Donna se levantó temblando

\- ¿Eric? – susurró, su voz no alcanzó a escucharse

\- ¡Donna! – gritaba Eric y su voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca - ¡Donna! – gritó de nuevo

\- Eric – gritó Donna pero su voz no se elevó

\- ¡Eric! – grito de nuevo

\- ¡Donna! – gritaba él

La chica se levantó con mucho esfuerzo pero su cuerpo se rindió y volvió a caerse

\- ¡Eric! – gritó y esta vez el chico la escuchó

\- ¡Donna! - la oscuridad casi podía palparse

Los chicos avanzaron en la oscuridad siguiendo el aliento desesperado del otro, sin ver una mierda, tropezando con todo. Siguieron adelante concentrados en la respiración y la voz del otro y sus manos se tocaron en medio de la nada y se sintió como si se hubiera hecho la luz en el abismo. Eric reconoció el tacto de Donna, la mano de su chica, el olor y el sonido de su cuerpo, estaba tan feliz de haberla encontrado que la arrastró contra él y la besó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. El beso supo a sangre y supo a tierra, sus labios se encontraban en casa. Y en busca del aire que no les quedaba para desperdiciar, se soltaron y soltaron una risa de complicidad. Eric se dio cuenta de que sus risas sonaban perfectamente armónicas juntas.

-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*_ En el entendido de que la forma correcta de escribir Fez, debería ser "Fes" por las siglas en inglés de **Foreign exchange student**. No me gusta como luce la palabra de esta forma. Tengo una regla personal que no violo nunca y se trata de la autosatisfacción con mi propio quid pro quo, por esto mismo si algo no me parece placentero, no lo haré. Y como a mi me gusta más como se ve con z, así lo escribiré. Me disculpo si a alguno le incomoda el hecho. No seais tan exigentes, escribo ficción. _


	25. Chapter 25

**4\. ****Lunes. Dios es gay.**

Los dedos de Jackie se movían al ritmo de su impaciencia, podía sentir el sudor escurriendo por su uniforme de camarera cubierto sin éxito por la chaqueta de su novio Cave. Era temprano, pero parecía que el principio del día estaba desperdiciado. El tiempo es lo único que no se recupera tan fácilmente cuando trabajas de tiempo completo. Un sonido fuerte de la cerradura electrónica de la puerta le avisó a Jackie que era su turno de pasar. La cárcel era el lugar menos elegante que Jackie podía tolerar. Todo era gris y frío y hacía que te sintieras sospechoso y observado incluso si en el fondo te sabías inocente y de cristiano comportamiento. Eso es un decir, porque ese es el peor de los comportamientos tras un buen análisis.

\- Te esperaré justo aquí, mi amor – le dijo Cave antes de que le diera tiempo de levantarse siquiera – Todo estará bien ¿sí?

Jackie le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó satisfecha por las palabras de aliento de su novio, asintió con la cabeza.

\- Gracias Cave – le contestó – Le diré a mi padre sobre lo lindo que te portaste al traerme

\- Quisiera poder conocerlo yo mismo – dijo él – Suerte

Jackie miró unas cuantas veces hacia atrás para sonreírle de nuevo a su novio y después se internó en el corredor al lado de un oficial de policía. Caminaron por un largo pasillo, Jackie estaba muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Vino a ver a su padre, señorita? – le preguntó otro policía en la siguiente puerta - ¿Por qué siempre los desgraciados tienen hijas tan hermosas? – Jackie se rio

\- Gracias, señor – musitó ella

\- Pasa por aquí – le dijo el policía – Miller te escoltará al pasillo

Jackie sonrió falsamente.

\- Por aquí – le dijo el sujeto con el gafete de Miller

\- Me imagino que conoce las reglas señorita. No contacto, no comida y no regalos. – Jackie asintió. – Las manos fuera, la boca lejos y el cabello recogido. No lápices, plumas, papeles o adhesivos. No navajas, cinturones, armas de fuego, armas de mecha o de juguete. – siguió – No líquidos pegajosos que se derramen, no deshechos ni saliva y medicamentos. No drogas y cigarros, ni bebidas alcohólicas, sin poliéster, sin limas, sin dulces o caramelos ácidos – Jackie levantó una ceja – también son dulces – se justificó el policía

\- De acuerdo – asintió ella pasando del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Un abrazo al entrar y otro al salir. Ningún otro contacto físico, besos o golpes.

\- De acuerdo – el oficial había pasado una charola de plástico frente a ella

\- ¡Revísenla! – ordenó y dos policías llegaron con un escáner

\- Ponga todos los objetos metálicos o de acero en esta caja

\- ¿Los aceros no son metales? – preguntó Jackie

\- Ponga todos los objetos metálicos O de acero en esta caja – repitió más fuerte el oficial y Jackie se apresuró a obedecer

\- ¿Estas son sus llaves?

El escrutinio terminó justo a tiempo, justo cuando Jackie comenzaba a pensar que le meterían una mano en el trasero solo por el placer de humillarla. Esa prisión era de máxima seguridad, justo como Red lo habría esperado del estado.

\- Por aquí por favor – el seguro electrónico rugió bajo un timbre lastimero

\- Pase – dijo otra voz y la puerta se abrió

\- ¡Papá! – corrió Jackie a abrazar al hombre esposado a la mesa – ¡Como te extrañé papá!

\- ¡Yo también a ti princesa! – dijo el hombre – Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de venir a verme

\- Ya fue suficiente – dijo el policía – sepárense

Los dos obedecieron frunciendo el ceño.

\- Te traje un regalo pero… no me dejaron meterlo aquí – susurró

\- El mejor regalo para mi es verte mi pequeña… ah…

\- Jackie – le recordó Jackie

\- ¡Jackie! ¡Claro! Mi hija Jackie – se rio

El oficial Miller pareció terminar con su preocupación y volvió a recargarse sobre el respaldo de la puerta.

\- Ahora hija mía, estoy seguro de que tienes un muy buen motivo para venir a verme y espero que también tengas una gran cantidad de dinero en esa bolsa de lo contrario me temo que tendré que contarle a ese policía que yo no tengo ninguna hija

\- Tengo algo para ti ¿Sí? – susurró Jackie – Tengo un buen trato, lo prometo. Pero tienes que responder algunas preguntas para mí ¿De acuerdo?

\- Debe ser algo realmente importante si tienes las agallas para meterte en un lugar como éste solo para hacer un trato – reflexionó Chester Redil en voz alta. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? habla rápido, si me aburro podría decirle a Miller que tenemos una impostora y eso también es un delito querida

\- Cierra la boca Chester – amenazó Jackie sin quitar la sonrisa para no levantar sospechas y apenas abriendo los dientes – Estas aquí porque te lo tienes bien merecido

\- ¿Tu nombre figura en el record de las visitas? – insistió Chester – Tengo curiosidad, ¿Cómo los convenciste de que eres mi hija?

\- Eso no te incumbe, violador. – le respondió Jackie

\- No te conviene hablarle de esa forma a tu padre cariño, santa Claus está observando y te traerá carbón

\- Por favor Chester, no seas ridículo. Todo lo que quiero es información sobre un medicamento de la farmacia.

\- Ah, eres una de esas personas que me robaron y luego me acusaron de un crimen que no cometí

\- Por favor – se indignó Jackie – Tú mataste a esa chica, los dos sabemos que deberían haberte enviado a la silla.

\- Negocios son negocios hija mía – se burló Chester Redil – Estoy perdiendo la paciencia con los tuyos

Jackie entrecerró los ojos. No le parecía que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para burlar a un asesino necrófilo.

\- Esta es la cosa – se acomodó Jackie – el día que entramos a tu farmacia queríamos encontrar información sobre unas pastillas en especial.

Chester le enseñó los dientes con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Espera – dijo él – Quiero que me digas primero la clase de trato que es este. Tú quieres información y por lo que veo es información turbia ¿Qué voy a ganarme al respecto?

\- Dinero – dijo ella – Todo el que quieras

\- Tengo dinero – dijo Chester - ¿Cómo crees que evité la silla?

\- Bien – suspiró Jackie – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Quiero que le lleves un mensaje a mi exesposa

\- Bien ¿eso es todo? – dijo Jackie – Trato hecho

\- Aun no escuchas el mensaje

\- Pero lo haré – insistió la morena

\- No tan rápido, señorita. Debería tener más cuidado con lo que promete.

Jackie tragó saliva.

\- El mensaje es "Cuando salga de aquí, te partiré por la mitad y saboreare cada intestino con mi lengua hasta escupirlo en lo que quede de tu deforme rostro"

Jackie trago saliva pero no dejó que Chester notara que estaba perdiendo seguridad.

\- Lo haré – dijo decidida o por lo menos fingió estarlo.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Se lo diré – repitió ella

\- Un momento – se adelantó Chester – ¿Cómo sabré que se lo dirás?

\- No lo sabrás – atinó Jackie – Así como yo no sabré si me estás diciendo la verdad – Chester sonrió

\- Muy bien – dijo él - ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Qué sabes de PSIC?

\- No conozco ningún medicamento con ese nombre – dijo él

\- No te burles de mí, Redil – le dijo Jackie – tenemos un trato

\- No existe no medicamento con ese nombre – se defendió el hombre – Estas equivocada

\- Bueno, es una compañía farmacéutica, no necesariamente una medicina – explicó ella – Eres el único que vende sus productos por aquí ¿Dónde los compras?

Chester parecía intrigado.

\- Ah, vaya, si creo que sé algo de eso

\- ¿Y bien? – presionó Jackie

\- Un hombre me entrega los paquetes en el mercado Atlanta SAUGS de víveres. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Veamos… ¿Gustav? ¿Erwin?

\- ¡Vamos Redil!

\- Ya lo recordé… su nombre es Theodore – dijo Chester – Pero solo me vende a mí, no creas que vas a conseguir un trato con él.

\- No quiero drogas, sucio criminal – dijo Jackie – Quiero encontrar a la compañía

\- No creo que esté en éste país – dijo Chester – ningún medicamento de SAUGS lo es. Es un mercado negro, conejita. Las niñas como tú no están permitidas en el vecindario. Poner un pie ahí sería un suicidio para alguien como tú.

Jackie sonrió.

\- ¿A qué hora te reúnes con él?

\- Se te hace tarde ya – dijo Chester apuntando al reloj de la pared – El mercado de Atlanta está cerrado.

Jackie se tomó el cabello con frustración.

\- Tiene que haber otra forma de encontrarlo

Chester sonrió.

\- Te daré lo que sea – suplicó la chica

\- Muéstrame tu credencial – ordenó él

\- ¿Mi qué? – Jackie vaciló

\- Quiero saber tu dirección. Si no le das mi mensaje a mi exesposa, lo sabré. Iré por ti, y te haré lo que no me dejaste hacerle a ella.

Jackie comenzó a sudar, sabía que se había metido en problemas.

\- Oficial… – comenzó a hablar Chester

\- ¡De acuerdo! – se apresuró Jackie y sacó su identificación. Su "padre" se la arrebató de mala gana y la miró con una sonrisa.

\- Cuando el mercado está cerrado – habló por fin – Theodore vende en las afueras del depuesto de la maquinaria pesada en Pood.

\- ¿En la avenida del Fish Street Pood? – preguntó Jackie

\- En la quinta con la Fish Street Pood – Chester le devolvió su tarjeta de identificación. – imagino que vive cerca de ahí.

\- Gracias – se levantó Jackie con mucha prisa

\- No tan rápido señorita – Chester la pescó por el antebrazo – No debes olvidar el mensaje

\- ¡Chester! ¡Aléjese de ella! – gritó un policía y corrió en su auxilio

Se acercó tanto a Jackie que su hediondo aliento casi le quema las pestañas.

\- ¡No lo olvides! ¡Cuando salga de aquí, te partiré por la mitad y saboreare cada intestino con mi lengua! – Le amenazó y comenzó a reírse mientras los oficiales lo arrastraban por la fuerza lejos de Jackie.

\- Por aquí, señorita – le indicó el policía

Jackie salió corriendo de ahí. Tenía las pupilas espolvoreadas y todavía un poco de la saliva de Chester por toda la cara. Cave la miró con extrañeza cuando la vio

\- Jacqueline ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está tu padre?

Jackie respiraba agitadamente y se lucia como un hombre enfermo que recién acaba de perder los estribos por haber conocido a la muerte desde un lugar al que no se debe penetrar ni con los ojos cerrados.

\- Si, bien. – se excusó la chica tratando de recomponerse – Gracias, Cave, ¿Podemos irnos ya?

\- Claro pero ¿Estás bien? – insistió Cave – Te noto algo… pálida… fuera de lugar.

\- Solo vámonos ¿sí? Odio este lugar – dijo ella y comenzó a andar frente a él

Cave asintió con la cabeza podía notar que las piernas de su novia se estaban tambaleando con fuertes terremotos.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Necesitas un descanso – dijo Cave poniéndose el cinturón del auto. – no pensarás ir a trabajar así ¿o sí?

\- No – dijo ella – Mejor llévame al hospital, quiero hacerle una visita rápida a Michael

El pasillo del hospital parecía inhóspito y había perdido ese olor tan característico de alcohol y medicina dulce que tanto molesta a cualquier visitante y puede volverlo a uno en contra de la razón misma y hacerlo pensar que está enfermo por muy sano que se encuentre. Jackie siguió caminando hasta dar con la habitación que recordaba correcta. El dormitorio estaba en orden, justo como lo recordaba de la noche anterior. El silencio mecía a su amigo en un sueño taciturno y tranquilizador. Jackie tuvo la sensación de estar mirando una de sus verdades más injustas, la infancia que había pasado con él justificaba cada falta que Michael Kelso hubiera cometido alguna vez contra ella o contra la lógica común.

\- Esta dormido ahora, pero ya despertó esta mañana y se comió todo lo que le ofrecieron. – la voz de una mujer le hizo saber que no se encontraba sola y se sintió avergonzada por haber sonreído de esa forma cuando lo vio dormido.

\- ¿Donna? – se advirtió Jackie - ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pelirroja dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó del sofá sobre el que estaba recostada con ánimos de erguirse en contra de sus impedimentos físicos. Jackie alcanzó a ver el cabestrillo de su brazo izquierdo y sintió que podía palpar el dolor de su compañera con cada movimiento que hacía.

\- Vine a verlo – le contestó Donna – Espero que no te moleste.

\- Para nada – se apresuró a decir Jackie – me alegra que estés aquí, esperaba que el estuviera despierto, así al menos no tendré que hablar sola.

Donna rio como por compromiso.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? – preguntó pero Jackie preguntó una cosa distinta al mismo tiempo "¿Has visto a Steven?"

Las dos rieron y se quedaron calladas para permitirle hablar a la otra.

\- Los chicos…

\- Él está bien – volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo – Bien – dijo Donna

\- ¿Bien? Bien – dijo Jackie

\- Si – Donna asintió con la cabeza y un puchero de incomodidad.

\- Bueno… - iba a decir Jackie pero Donna volvió a interrumpirla.

\- No soy la persona con la que querías encontrarte ¿Verdad?

\- No pero, es decir si… – se excusó Jackie – Bueno… no pero ya que estas aquí y los chicos no…

\- ¿Estuviste investigando?

Donna caminó por la habitación y se quedó parada frente a la ventana como si su aliento se pudiera desfigurar a su antojo en el cristal

\- Si, justo eso… yo… fui a prisión a ver a Chester Redil

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – Donna se sobre saltó de inmediato – ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

\- Porque creí que era lo mejor que podía…

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Eso fue lo más estúpido que se te pudo ocurrir! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente de los riesgos que…?

\- Donna yo…

\- ¡No pude ser que te comportes de esa forma!

\- Donna…

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan despreocupada a pesar de todo lo que nos está pasando y...?!

\- ¡No eres mi madre, Donna! – Jackie alzó la voz y Donna se quedó callada en seguida

El silencio se tornó incomodo de nuevo.

\- No lo vas a creer Jacqueline – Interrumpió Cave – encontré al doctor y me dijo que estas son para los pacientes con… Hola – dijo cuándo se percató de la presencia de Donna y luego, extrañado, la analizó muy de cerca – ¿Nos conocemos?

La otra abrió los ojos con un pánico injustificado y comenzó a negar nerviosa con la cabeza.

\- ¿No? – dijo Donna primero con duda luego fingió seguridad – Es decir ¡No! – se rio – ¡Por supuesto que no! Jackie… no nos conocemos – Tartamudeó

\- Claro – dijo la más pequeña – Donna, él es Cave, mi novio. Cave, ella es Donna, una amiga de la secundaria.

Donna seguía nerviosa y desconcertada. Cave estudiaba su rostro con curiosidad como si hubiera notado algo expresamente familiar con la chica más alta.

\- Mucho gusto – Donna rompió el silencio extendiendo la mano con una risa nerviosa que parecía haber adoptado de la madre de su exnovio. Aquello funcionó para recuperar su distancia.

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo él pero sin reducir su expresión pensativa – Bueno – cedió al fin y dejo de mirar a Donna – Tengo que irme Jacqueline, espero que Michael se recupere pronto.

\- Adiós – dijo Donna y se sacudió temblorosa mientras Jackie se despedía con un beso de su novio

\- Adiós – dijo el chico desde el pasillo

\- Ustedes se conocían o…

\- Entonces – se desvió Donna ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Redil?

\- Creí que no estabas de acuerdo con…

\- No, no que va – dijo Donna – Cuéntame, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – y por fin volvió a la compostura

\- Okey – susurro Jackie un poco incrédula y desconcertada todavía – bueno… me dijo que el medicamento lo compra en el mercado negro, por eso las otras farmacias no lo tienen, es ilegal.

\- ¿Qué? – Donna abrió mucho los ojos - ¿A qué te refieres? ¿ilegal?

\- Si – aseguró Jackie – el mercado está en los ángeles, detrás del Atlanta SAUGS de víveres de Paul Snacks

\- Espera – advirtió la pelirroja con una postura incrédula – ¿Cómo sabes que eso es verdad?

\- No lo sé, quería ir a echar un vistazo, creo que merece la pena.

\- Podría ser una trampa

\- Chester no tiene idea de lo que es una trampa – bufó Jackie todavía recordando los tintes más desagradables de su encuentro con él – Es un perfecto idiota

\- Lo sé, pero aun es un sujeto peligroso, además ¿Por qué te diría la verdad? ¿Qué le ofreciste a cambio? ¿Cómo entraste para empezar?

\- Donna, eso no es importante ¿sí? No estás viendo lo que vale aquí. Si Chester dice la verdad y este tipo esta donde dice, entonces lo seguiremos y hallaremos el escondite de PSIC, probablemente ahí tienen a Fez.

\- Pero el mercado de Atlanta está cerrado ya.

\- Lo sé. Es por eso que iremos a la quinta con Fish Street Pood, Theodore debe estar ahí

\- ¿Quién es Theodore?

\- El que vende los productos

\- ¿El que vende los productos?

\- Si, Donna. Maldición ¿Siempre eres así?

\- ¿Así como?

\- Repites todo lo que te dicen en forma de pregunta

\- Me lo han dicho antes – se agachó Donna – No tan rápido… Espera ¿No deberíamos avisar a los otros antes de hacer cualquier cosa o tomar cualquier decisión?

\- Para ser una periodista – dijo Jackie – guardas un comportamiento muy aceptable

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Vamos Donna dios es gay ¿no es cierto? Tú siempre lo dices. No necesitamos a los chicos

\- Creo que la expresión que buscas es " dios es mujer"

\- Como sea Donna, no hay tiempo para tus dichos de solterona ¿Vienes o voy sola?

\- Jackie, esto es extremadamente peligroso, ¿Sabes lo que es un mercado negro?

\- No, no Donna, pero no entraremos ahí. Sólo lo seguiremos hasta la fábrica de PSIC y veremos donde está, después volveremos con los chicos para investigar desde adentro, no nos arriesgaremos ¿sí? Lo prometo.

\- Pero Jackie…

\- Por favor…. – Jackie parpadeó rápido en forma de suplica

La mayor tenía cara de estar analizando todos los datos en su cabeza.

\- Está bien pero solo observaremos y trazaremos una ruta ¿de acuerdo? Nada de interacción – le dijo

\- Nada de interacción – repitió Jackie celebrando internamente.

Habiendo abandonado el hospital, las dos chicas habían tomado su propia oportunidad para echar un vistazo al mapa de la ciudad. Se desplazaban hacia el lado equivocado y volvían a echárselo en cara la una a la otra con esa furia contenida de antes por los años que se atravesaron entre su amistad y las malas acciones de ambas figuras de mando.

\- ¿Estas segura de que este si es Theodore?

\- Claro que si Donna – Jackie rodó los ojos – ese si tiene cara de Theodore, no como el sujeto que viste antes, ese parecía más bien un…

\- Jackie ¡mira! – cuando Jackie miró el sujeto se había movido de su lugar y caminaba hacia un auto negro con toda la actitud sospechosa de quien ha robado un auto

\- ¡Síguelo! – le ordenó Donna

\- Si – obedeció Jackie y al cabo de unos minutos lograron alcanzarlo en la carretera

\- Dos autos atrás y uno a la derecha, ese es el truco – dijo Jackie

\- No lo sé, creo que sabe que lo seguimos, lleva un rato andando a la misma velocidad, creo que se dio cuenta

\- ¡Donna! Relájate – espetó la morena – yo estoy a cargo en esto de acosar ¿sí? Sé que eres periodista pero todavía tienes mucho que aprender ¿de acuerdo? Así que solo déjamelo a mí.

\- ¡Jackie cuidado!

El auto alcanzó a frenar unos centímetros antes de estrellarse contra la defensa trasera del auto de Theodor. El otro aprovechó la conmoción, condujo en reversa y golpeó el auto de Cave. El hombre bajó del auto y se acercó rápidamente a las chicas con un mazo de picos que parecía salido de la edad media. Empuñó el arma con mucha fuerza y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, golpeó el parabrisas con él rompiendo el vidrio de un solo asalto. Donna le pidió que acelerara pero Jackie se había quedado sorda con el impacto y no podía reaccionar.

\- ¡Jackie, acelera! – gritaba Donna – ¡Jackie!

Theodore abrió la puerta y tiró de Jackie hacia afuera mientras Donna escapaba por la puerta del copiloto.

\- ¡Ahhhg! – gritó Jackie horrorizada

\- ¡Jackie! – gritó Donna desde el otro lado

\- ¡Donna! – gritó Jackie con el aliento perdido y exhausto.

La posición en la que se encontraba tirada no le permitía defenderse o levantarse siguiera, no tenía el control de sus extremidades y Theodore la estaba arrastrando por el cabello en un camino de tierra. Mal momento para ponerse a pensar en la facilidad con la que un hombre podía manipular el terreno. Ahora sabía que debía haberse dado cuenta antes, cuando Theodore se metió en esos callejones abandonados al fondo de un cerro donde se terminaba la autopista. Todo fue tan rápido.

\- ¡Donna! – gritó Jackie por ayuda - ¡Donna!

Pero Donna no aparecía por ninguna parte.

\- ¡Donna! – gritó de nuevo

De repente el motor de un auto interrumpió la travesía de Jackie por el suelo y Theodore miró muy tarde hacia él. La pelirroja condujo sobre el hombre sin titubear al respecto. Lo arrolló con su propio auto y lo arrojó unos metros sobre el mismo auto. Jackie se recuperó y escupió su propio cabello porque se lo había estado tragando durante el ataque.

\- ¡Donna!

Donna volvió a pasarle encima con las ruedas y la sangre del hombre salpicó por la cara de Jackie.

\- ¡Ahhhg! – Jackie se tragó un gritó y se quedó afónica de la impresión.

\- ¡Muere bastardo, muere! – gritó Donna desde el volante pero Jackie se puso enfrente del hombre moribundo

\- ¡No! – le gritó y Donna frenó con angustiante desesperación para no atropellar a su amiga.

\- ¡Qué te pasa! – le gritó – ¡Quítate de ahí!

\- ¡No, Donna! ¡Eso es homicidio!

\- ¡Quítate!

\- ¡Donna!

\- ¡Jackie!

Pero el hombre se levantó en lo que estaban discutiendo y Jackie se giró y lo golpeó con su propio mazo que estaba tirado por ahí

\- ¡No somos animales, Donna! – dijo mientras lo golpeaba con salvajismo animal

El hombre cayó al suelo con la contusión y el golpe lo derribó inconsciente pero no muerto y cuando despertó y pudo abrir los ojos no pudo moverse más. Ya pude ser que fuera por que había perdido la capacidad de hacerlo en alguna parte clave de la columna o porque estaba atado en una silla dentro de su propia casa en medio del callejón más solitario y peligroso que había encontrado para llevar la vida de quien vende drogas ilegales en el mercado negro.

\- ¿Dónde está PSIC? – le preguntó Donna

\- Esto está mal – caminaba Jackie nerviosa de un lado a otro lloriqueando – tenemos que llamar a la policía

Theodore siguió a Jackie con la mirada hasta que se quedó quieta para morderse las uñas de la mano.

\- ¿Dónde está PSIC? – volvió a preguntar Donna – Te estoy hablando, ¡Mírame!

\- ¡Donna! – insistió Jackie – Vamos a meternos en problemas con esto

\- Si pero ya estamos aquí

\- Donna no creo…

\- Ya basta con eso Jackie ¡Puedes irte si quieres! – le gritó y el otro se dio cuenta de que ya habían estado discutiendo al respecto antes de que despertara

\- ¡Tú no eres la jefa de todos ¿sabes?!

\- Tú fuiste la que me obligó a venir en primer lugar ¿no? Es información lo que querías, pues aquí está tu información – Donna golpeó al herido de Theodore en la cabeza

\- ¡No me hables como si fuera una de tus empleadas porque yo no lo soy!

\- ¡Tal vez si lo fueras estarías mejor educada!

\- Te crees dueña de todo el mundo pero solo eres una falsa noticia más de Lyex.

\- ¡Al menos tengo un trabajo decente porque yo si estudié!

\- ¡Cállate patona!

\- ¡No me calles enana!

\- Señoritas – interrumpió Theodore – ¿Podemos apresurar esto? todo lo que tienen que hacer es preguntar correctamente y tendrán las respuestas correctas

\- ¿Dónde está PSIC?

\- No tienen que golpearme, se los diré todo – dijo él – ya estoy cansado de esta farsa y además no me queda mucho tiempo de vida ¿verdad?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No quiero llevarme este secreto hasta la tumba, he pasado por muchas cosas por ellos y ¿todo para qué? Para que me traten como un camello más de las afueras de los ángeles

\- Entonces habla – presionó Donna - ¿Dónde está PSIC?

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Responde la pregunta Theodore – amenazó Jackie

El otro se echó a reír

\- Ya os dije que no hace falta que me amenacéis, os diré todo a su debido tiempo, solo quiero saber la hora de mi muerte

\- Sobre las 6:30 pm – contestó Jackie y Donna le dedicó una mirada furtiva

\- El preguntó – se justificó la morena

\- Un autobús de franjas blancas se estaciona al sur de Blande, cruzando la carretera suth guess tras la estación de trenes a las ocho en punto. – explicó – recoge a los empleados de PSIC

\- No existe una carretera sobre suth guess, todo es baldío

\- ¿Lo es?

Jackie y Donna intercambiaron miradas

\- ¿Cómo se si puedo confiar en ti? – le preguntó Donna

\- Un hombre muerto ya no tiene nada que perder – susurró resignado el sujeto – Van a necesitar una credencial para entrar, es electrónico – dijo él – la mía esta sobre la repisa – señaló con la mirada

\- Ya me adelanté – dijo Donna, sacando la tarjeta que había alcanzado del uniforme del hombre de las vías durante su último encuentro.

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? Trataste de asesinarnos hace un rato – dijo Jackie –

\- Tenga cuidado señorita Burkhart, no todo es lo que parece. Todos tenemos motivos personales para sobrevivir, y como pensé que erais peligrosas, quise deshacerme de vosotras antes de que os deshicierais de mí, pero al parecer… no fui muy rápido.

\- No digas eso – se justificó la más alta – no te hubiéramos hecho ningún daño si no nos hubieras atacado primero

\- Pero ese es el principio del caos señorita Pincciotti. Cualquiera que hubiera tenido la oportunidad para hacerle daño al otro la habría tomado bajo la misma premisa ¿no es así? Porque así somos los seres humanos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?

\- Todo el mundo conoce vuestros nombres, sois la razón del peligro de PSIC, sois el principio del caos que nos ha obligado a hacer todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Vosotros tenéis la culpa de todo lo que ha salido mal.

\- Disculpa – dijo Donna indignada – ¿Qué es lo que hicimos nosotros para que ustedes pensaran que merecemos esto? ¡¿Dónde tienen a Fez?!

\- ¿Qué demonios es PSIC? – añadió una Jackie furiosa

\- No se trata de lo que es PSIC, ¿no lo veis? Se trata de vosotros, siempre se ha tratado de vosotros

\- ¡Habla claro, chupa ranas! – exigió Jackie - ¿Por qué donde quiera que miro aparece PSIC?

\- ¡Porque estáis viendo por fin! – se reía el hombre totalmente descontrolado – ¡Os habéis destapado los ojos!

\- ¡Quiero que me digas que está pasando aquí! - lo agitó Jackie – ¡dímelo! – pero el otro se seguía riendo

\- ¿Qué es PSIC? ¡¿Qué es PSIC?! ¡¿Que es PSIC?! – lo zangoloteó Jackie con fuerza pero con tanta que el cuello de Theodore no resistió y se quebró

\- ¡Jackie! – la apartó Donna de prisa - ¡Maldición!

\- ¡No! – Gritó Jackie - ¡No por favor! No por favor ¡No, Donna! ¿Qué hice?

\- ¡Por dios! ¡está muerto!

\- ¿Está muerto? ¡Yo lo mate! – enloqueció la más pequeña – ¡Yo lo maté! ¡Maté a alguien Donna! ¡Lo mate! – y la respiración de Jackie había sobrepasado los límites permitidos para que el corazón consiga su cometido tradicional

Donna le metió una bofetada limpia

\- ¡Tranquilízate Jackie! – la apretó en sus brazos – Ya estamos aquí ¿sí? Vinimos por algo, ahora lo tenemos, sabemos dónde está Fez.

\- Yo, pero… yo… maté… - Jackie trataba de recuperar el aire

\- Jackie – la tranquilizó Donna – tenemos que tomar una decisión y tiene que ser ahora ¿De acuerdo? Nos quedamos aquí hasta que llegue la policía y somos acusadas de homicidio o vamos al baldío y tomamos el autobús de franjas blancas tú decides – le dijo y le mostró la tarjeta de Theodore sobre la repisa

Jackie siguió respirando intranquila por un momento y luego se levantó despacio. Se acercó a la repisa y miró a Donna con los ojos temblorosos mientras tomaba la tarjeta.

El autobús cesó la marcha frente a un edificio pequeño y despintado, por fuera se lucia como una cárcel gitana. Las chicas descendieron a paso lento pero firme, sabían que se encontraban en un territorio peligroso y totalmente desconocido. Ya habían personificado su vestimenta con uniformes que estaban en sus asientos de autobús incluso habían notado que nadie en todo el largo del vehículo se atrevía a decir una sola palabra o a intercambiar miradas siquiera con sus compañeros de asiento.

\- Eso fue horrible – susurró Jackie parándose de puntillas para alcanzar el oído de Donna – ¿viste que colores más feos usan para vestirse?

\- Silencio Jackie – la regañó la pelirroja – tenemos que encontrar la entrada, sigue a los demás.

\- Pero son muy raros – se quejó Jackie – vi que uno mantuvo la sonrisa durante todo el camino

\- Jackie – exigió Donna – iremos por donde todos, vamos, camina – la presionó

Las chicas caminaron una tras la otra siguiendo a los empleados por un corredor angosto

\- Esto no me gusta Donna

Donna chistó detrás de ella para callarla

\- Solo camina

En la puerta un hombre con el rostro cubierto estaba revisando las tarjetas de quienes entraban y las comparaba con la persona que caminaba antes de dejarlos pasar, luego pasaban la tarjeta por una máquina que prendía con una luz verde y los dejaba pasar al interior del edificio

\- ¡Donna! – le dijo Jackie – debemos ir por otro lado

\- Si – susurró Donna y ambas salieron discretamente de la fila y caminaron hacia otra parte

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos Jackie se volvió contra Donna y se quitó la gorra

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Las tarjetas nos sirvieron en el autobús pero no nos servirán más – le explicó Jackie – tendremos que entrar por otro lado

\- Ah no. – dijo Donna – se acabó Jackie, habíamos acordado no interactuar y ¡Mira donde estamos metidas!

\- ¿Sabes que Donna? Esto es tú culpa.

\- Yo solo quería irme de la casa de Theodore – dijo Donna

\- ¿Entonces me mentiste?

\- ¡No Jackie, se acabó! ¡Mataste a alguien!

\- ¡Tú ibas a matarlo primero!

\- ¡Pero no lo maté!

\- ¡Porque te detuve!

\- No importa quién lo mató Jackie porque las dos hubiéramos ido a prisión de todas formas si nos quedábamos ahí, ahora debemos volver a casa y contarles a los demás lo que sucedió. Ya sabemos dónde queda la fábrica.

\- ¡No! Para mañana ya sabrán que Theodore fue asesinado, no tendremos otra oportunidad para usar su gafete.

\- Jackie ¡Esto es absurdo! Debería estar recuperándome en el hospital pero en lugar de eso estoy aquí contigo en medio de la nada cubriéndote el pellejo

\- Pues nunca pedí tu ayuda porque yo no necesito tanto pellejo para cubrirme porque no soy gorda y gigante como tú.

\- Al menos yo alcanzo las cajas

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¡Cállate tú!

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡Perra!

Jackie le saltó encima a Donna y las dos cayeron al suelo en una especie de marca roja que debieron haber visto antes. El suelo de concreto de repente dejo de serlo. Perdió la firmeza y se abrió por la mitad arrastrando al fondo a las dos chicas que estaban tiradas sobre él. Las dos gritaron muy fuerte pero la sensación del vacío en el estómago fue superada por el golpe de la caída sobre la tela de un pozo lleno con un material líquido y blando, suficiente para acolchonar el impacto y sumergirlas en litros de su rojo elixir.

\- ¡Jackie! – gritó Donna saliendo de la pintura para respirar

\- ¡Donna! – Jackie también luchó contra la pasta de pintura para poder respirar

\- Aquí estoy – gritó Donna quitándose la pintura de la cara y de la nariz

Las chicas se abrazaron escupiendo el líquido.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Jackie angustiada

\- Tranquila – dijo Donna – Es pintura – le tranquilizó – tiene que serlo, huele a pintura

Ambas nadaron fuera del pozo y salieron contra el peso de la nueva densidad de sus ropas.

\- Debimos volver a casa – susurró Jackie – debimos volver, tenías razón, no te escuché – susurró – nunca lo hago

\- Hay que encontrar una salida antes de que nos atrapen aquí – dijo Donna – límpiate todo lo que puedas, no debemos dejar huellas de pintura

\- Tengo frio Donna – tiritaba los dientes la menor – tengo mucho frio

\- Ya se Jackie – se levantó la otra – salgamos de aquí ¿sí?

\- Si por favor

Las chicas atravesaron por un cuarto oscuro y vacío tiritando de a pequeños pasos.

\- Apresúrate Jackie

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Tiene que haber una salida por aquí

\- Jackie – llamó su atención la mayor – aquí hay una puerta de emergencia

La puerta se abrió y varios hombres uniformados entraron.

\- Por supuesto que ya se lo dije… - entró caminando un hombre que estaba ocupado al teléfono y Jackie y Donna se ocultaron tras la puerta – Me encanta la decoración… - decía

\- Yo lo conozco – susurró Donna – es el sujeto que estaba en el elevador aquel día…

\- Tenemos que irnos Donna

\- Lo sé pero… espera – Donna lo siguió

\- Donna – susurró Jackie - ¡No! ¡Vámonos ya!

"Vamos a hacer lo posible para solucionarlo" Habían sido las últimas palabras que Jackie escuchó viniendo desde el corredor, segundos antes de que un hombre la sujetara por detrás.

\- ¡No! – gritó Jackie

\- Disculpa – dijo el hombre – No quería asustarte, creí que necesitarías ayuda con tu… colorido problema – le dijo señalando su ropa

\- Am – Jackie vaciló y buscó a Donna con la mirada pero ya no podía verla – sí, claro, yo… es que soy, soy nueva aquí y…

\- No te preocupes – la consoló él – a todos nos pasa, soy Thomas por cierto, del departamento de tinta. ¿Te asignaron recientemente?

\- Si – sonrió Jackie asintiendo muy rápido con la cabeza yo soy, soy… Teresa – mintió – Teresa Chapman

\- Pues mucho gusto Teresa, será un placer ayudarte.

\- Muchas gracias – espetó ella muriéndose por dentro

\- Primero tenemos que cambiarte – le dijo el ¿Qué numero eres?

Jackie se encontró a si misma titubeando

\- Chica, soy talla chica ¿no? Creo, sí. Lo soy

El otro se echó a reír

\- Entonces tal vez un dos

\- ¿Dos? Claro – dijo ella – un dos está perfecto

Pero el uniforme no le quedaba bien y de hecho la cremallera le producía cierta comezón entre los pezones que se estaba volviendo incomoda al caminar.

\- Esta es el área de carga – explicó Thomas – aquí recibimos las entradas y las clasificamos por color, las pones en un estante de acuerdo al área y la empacas para volver a usar el recipiente de la lata, ¿alguna duda?

\- Si am – suspiró ella - ¿para qué es la pintura?

Thomas rio

\- Para el paisaje claro

\- Hahn – fingió alivio ella – Claro, el paisaje. Qué tonta fui.

\- Entonces, nos vemos, suerte en tu primer día novata, trabaja duro.

\- Eso haré – repitió Jackie sonriendo. Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que salir de aquí – repetía en su cabeza

\- Los Stuka eran armas militares de la caza aérea de los nazis, no su equipo de tierra… - decía un muchacho y el otro parecía escucharlo con atención negando con desaprobación y empacando latas de pintura.

Jackie tenía que asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos la viera mientras intentaba huir.

\- Te aseguro que Alemania no fabricó de esos hasta mediados de los cuarenta

\- ¡Claro que sí! Los usaron durante la primera guerra mundial viejo, es historia universal

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?

\- Oigan – llamó Jackie – oigan – los otro dos miraron – no quería interrumpirlos pero siempre he querido saber algo y parece que ustedes saben mucho de ese tema

\- ¿sí? – le preguntó uno – le diré lo que quiera, pregúnteme lo que quiera

\- No – dijo el otro – pregúnteme a mí, él no sabe lo que dice

\- ¿Les parece que la Luftwaffe tenía posibilidades de ganar en la última batalla contra la RAF?

\- Por supuesto que si – dijo uno

\- Claro que no – dijo el otro y los dos rivalizaron miradas

\- Estoy harto ¡Tú no sabes nada!

\- ¡Tú eres el que no sabe nada!

La pelea comenzó a empujones y Jackie aprovechó el momento para salir corriendo de allí cuando los verdaderos golpes comenzaron. Estaba caminando a prisa por un corredor con cajones enormes y pasó junto a una puerta que ponía "Hombres de los Alpes vs Drácula" Jackie luchó contra el ferviente deseo de entrar allí. Todas las puertas tenían nombres más extraños que el de la anterior o letreros como "Deshechos primitivos" o "Animales de la selva" Jackie se sintió tentada a entrar en cada uno de ellos para comprobar lo que allí había pero el pensamiento de que de verdad encontraría animales tras la puerta la mantuvo a raya.

Después de un rato todos los corredores comenzaban a parecerle iguales y no podía encontrar a Donna por ninguna parte. Tal vez debería rendirse o llamar a alguien pero su teléfono había sido confiscado al llegar a la base de PISC. De repente una alarma sonó y el corazón de Jackie saltó por fuera de su pecho. Sabía que las habían descubierto y que todo se había terminado para ellas. Un montón de hombres corrieron en una formación militar hacia ella. Jackie se limitó a cubrirse con las manos y cerrar los ojos apretando mucho los parpados.

\- ¡A un lado novato! – le gritó el que presidia la formación y Jackie se quitó del camino

\- Nevada,00.3, coerción del este, un no nacido – dijo por el radio otro de ellos – Repito, un no nacido, la madre es Nicol Leeds originaria de Oklahoma

\- Tenemos un no nato – repetían los de atrás – ¡Nació muerto! ¿Cómo es posible?

Jackie ya no entendía lo que pasaba ¡¿De qué demonios era la fábrica de PSIC?! ¿Por qué pintaban paisajes y buscaban bebés nacidos sin vida? ¿Cómo se relacionaba eso con las pastillas de Kelso o con la desaparición de Fez? ¿Dónde estaba Donna? Jackie estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar cuando Donna apareció detrás de ella y le tapó la boca. Al principio se sobresaltó pensando que era otro empleado de PSIC pero cuando escuchó la voz de la pelirroja en su oído se tranquilizó.

\- Tengo el maletín – susurró Donna – vámonos de aquí

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar de prisa tratando de no llamar la atención de los otros empleados y todo parecía estar resultando bien cuando de repente uno de los trabajadores las detuvo en el pasillo.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – les preguntó – No las conozco

\- Somos nuevas – dijo Jackie con seguridad – del departamento de tintas

Sus ojos delataban la verdad, el sujeto se lo había creído.

\- Bien – estuvo a punto de decir pero…

\- ¡Es ella! – gritó un hombre detrás de la bandeja – ¡Ella es la que se infiltro en mi oficina! – gritó y Donna lo reconoció enseguida como el sujeto del elevador

\- Corre, Jackie – le presionó la mano a la morena y esta obedeció

\- ¡Deténganlas! – ordenó una voz ronca detrás y la alarma volvió a sonar

Los empleados de PSIC corrieron tras ellas y unos cuantos se lanzaron desde el siguiente piso sujetando un lazo con una mano y un fusil en la otra. Un disparó se escuchó detrás de ellas y un hombre alcanzó a pescar a Donna que todavía estaba embarrada con pintura.

\- ¡Suéltame! – gritó Donna, Jackie le dio un puntapié

Donna tuvo la oportunidad de probar sus acostumbradas clases de karate con patadas que impresionaron al resto de los hombres que iban corriendo hacia ellas deteniendo el paso por un trote más ligero.

\- ¡Vamos! – dijo Donna tomando el arma - ¡corre!

El capitán de los hombres ordenó que se abriera fuego y Donna hizo lo mismo. Una bala alcanzó a Jackie por la pierna y Jackie se dio cuenta de que la bala en realidad era más pintura.

\- ¡Ahí viene! – los hombres rodaron como pudieron para esconderse detrás de las columnas

\- Vi un ducto en esa dirección dijo Donna y Jackie la persiguió de cerca

\- Vamos – le dijo ella

La puerta estaba justo frente a sus narices cuando Thomas entró armado y pescó a Donna por el cabello. Jackie le quitó el arma a Donna y le disparó, tuvo un leve momento de shock porque se dio cuenta de que el arma era real después de todo y acababa de asesinar a dos hombres en menos de un día. Pero Donna la presionó para subir por las escaleras de emergencia y así lo hizo.

Casi no tuvieron tiempo de correr por que cuando llegaron a la superficie del ducto avistaron camiones de vigilancia esperándolas afuera. No iban a escapar de ahí, Jackie podía sentir el calor subiendo por su rostro. Tenía miedo pero ya no estaba asustada y de repente su memoria le dio un regalo de despedida a su cuerpo enseñándole un recuerdo grato de su novio Steven Hyde enseñándole a robar un auto de manera profesional, sin llamar la atención, con la discreción de un criminal de primera categoría.

Jackie salió caminando con toda la calma del mundo y Donna le gritó que retrocediera. Nadie pareció prestarle atención. Quizá porque no parecía que ella fuera una sospechosa. Entonces Donna decidió imitarla y todos corrieron tras ella. Al parecer alguien había informado por los radios que una de las invasoras iba pintada de rojo. Cuando todos se abalanzaron sobre Donna Jackie tuvo la oportunidad de subirse a uno de los vehículos y encenderlo.

Los disparos se escuchaban por el estacionamiento y más hombres corrían tras ella. Pero Jackie llegó primero y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Donna subió aturdida por los disparos de pintura y apenas cerró la puerta Jackie había emprendido una persecución en medio de la autopista. Burló un auto e hizo que se estrellara con dos más y Donna sacó la pistola por la ventana para dispararle a la camioneta de atrás pero la bala llegó a la llanta. Un golpe de suerte que les obsequio la ventaja gracias a la cual sobrevivieron con éxito.

Unos kilómetros después cuando el último auto las estaba alcanzando Jackie giró sobre el eje y el otro repitió su operación pero la chica se echó de reversa y entró de esta misma forma por un canal estrecho donde se perdió entre los demás autos y el otro conductor bajó del vehículo echando espuma por la boca. ¡Dios es gay hijos de puta! Gritó Donna por el vidrio ¡Tráguense mi polvo! Gritó Jackie y las chicas se miraron con complicidad y comenzaron a reírse.

\- ¡Perra malnacida! – gritó Donna – ¡Estás loca!

\- ¿Quién es tu puto amo ahora Mc Adams?

\- ¡Chúpame los ovarios! – gritaban ellas

La victoria era suya, el maletín era suyo también, pero el viento de una celebración siempre trae consigo más polvo, de otros lugares, y de otras arenas, y con frecuencia arrastra malos pasos también. Malos como la piña en la pizza, malos como un error ortográfico. Malos y cínicos como la muerte. Porque ellas no sabían que una victoria solo sabe y después el sabor se pierde. Desaparece entre la saliva, a menudo la saliva de otros. Sobre todo cuando uno mastica su propia suerte.


	26. Chapter 26

**5\. ****Martes. Las máscaras del hombre blanco.**

Una por una, las hojas de menta se evaporaban sobre la corteza del líquido amarillento dentro de la taza de vidrio barroco de la señora Olei, madame al cuidado de los asuntos internos del comisionado provisional para la orden de cateo de la casa de J. Alexander Briton. Los radios sobre la mesa y las cerraduras en el suelo delataban el forzado intento de escapar del responsable de la supuesta desaparición de su propio cuñado. Un sonido adormecedor inauguraba la primera mañana del día con una oleada de radiación fantástica en la voz del oficial detrás del parlante.

\- 10.1.7 – 10.1.7 ¿me copias? – dijo la voz en el radio

\- Aquí Mike, 10.1.7 te copio, cambio – respondió Kelso desde el hospital

\- Conseguí la información que me pediste pero no creo que te dejen pasar – dijo la voz, y al ver que el otro no respondía lo presionó – cambio.

\- Está bien cap. solo necesito la dirección – contestó él – cambio

\- Bueno, como quieras, el hospital de Brame en ciudad de dios… su nombre es Rodware Charles, LA. California, avenida del eje ocho y cuarenta en Hethaway, hay un consultorio privado en la planta del hotel desde hace años. Lo utilizan para evitar que lo encuentren los posibles terroristas.

Kelso tardó un tiempo en responder porque había estado anotando la información y estaba un tanto atolondrado por el incidente con los medicamentos de la mañana.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que ya te sientes bien para el trabajo? Porque podemos enviarte a Jeff para…

\- Aquí 10.1.7, habla Mike, saldré a campo – dijo Kelso cambiando la frecuencia múltiple – El último en entregar el reporte paga la pizza, cambio.

\- Está bien – respondió el otro – Pero no te esfuerces demasiado ¿ok? Recién saliste del hospital

El oficial creía que Kelso estaba dado de alta, y no se equivocaba del todo porque Kelso acababa de darse de alta a sí mismo.

\- Copiado – dijo Kelso y presionó el botón de cambio de frecuencia para evitar continuar con esa conversación, sabía que alguien se daría cuenta de que estaba por escaparse del hospital

Kelso estaba terminando de vestirse y poniendo sus cosas en una maleta que se había robado el día anterior cuando un ligero dolor en las costillas amoratadas punzó en los huecos de su conciencia y le doblegó las rodillas. En ese momento Kelso estaba desesperado por ignorar los gritos insufribles de su cuerpo. Atropellando todas sus emociones como si se tratara de malos consejos de campaña publicitaria.

Se distrajo viendo hacia la ventana; desde el tercer piso podía espiar a cualquier transeúnte sin que aquello supusiere una sanción moral. En el entrecejo de sus imposibilidades físicas, a Kelso le pareció que el hombre frente al teléfono de la calle que daba la vista hacia el hospital, se ocultaba de su mirada, como si al encararse con él se hubiera roto la ilusión del espectador invisible. Kelso comenzó a notar que había algo más extraño con el sujeto. La gabardina blanca, la gorra, los artefactos que reflejaban a penas el color de su piel morena.

No tuvo que seguir indagando en los rostros que el otro se esforzaba por esconder, estaba seguro de que el hombre de afuera estaba vigilándolo a él. Kelso levantó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar por el vidrio dibujando una mueca de curiosa vivacidad. Pero el sujeto de la gabardina blanca le dedicó varias miradas nerviosas y luego desvió su atención hacia otro lado, delatándose. Kelso empezó a caminar más rápido, hacia la puerta y como si el otro hubiera adivinando que su cometido era dar con él, se echó a correr.

No importa que tan inocente sea uno, si corre al ver a un policía lo único que logra es convencerlo de que algo anda mal, y a Kelso sus instintos le decían que algo andaba muy mal con el sujeto de la gabardina blanca. Kelso comenzó a correr detrás de él, avivado por deseo de satisfacer su curiosidad cuando le diera la vuelta. Bajó a prisa por las escaleras y en el camino empujó a varios doctores, uno de ellos lo reconoció como su paciente y gritó a los otros que se estaba escapando pero a nadie le pareció necesario perseguirlo.

Kelso salió del hospital sin ser detenido y aunque algunos se sobresaltaron cuando le vieron correr, rápidamente olvidaban lo sucedido y sus cuellos se cansaban de seguirlo con la mirada. De pronto su vista lo alcanzó de nuevo, a la vuelta del boulevard y lo vio dirigirse a la salida del otro corredor. ¡Alto! Le gritó llegando casi a tocarle la espalda. ¡Policía! Gritó. Pero no consiguió alcanzarlo porque bajando la calle parecía haber desaparecido entre el mercadillo de gente. Kelso volvió rendido a su automóvil, estaba seguro de que había dejado ir algo muy importante pero no quiso meterse en problemas dándole más vueltas a un asunto que bien podría haberse suscitado solamente en su cabeza.

Encendió un cigarrillo y de pronto su mayor preocupación era escuchar una buena canción en la radio. Rendido y frustrado por la casualidad, llegó al Hethaway a las 6:30 pm. Justo cuando el sol comenzaba a desaparecerse por completo. La libre avenida se volvía anaranjada y el rojo se estaba perdiendo entre la oscuridad del hombre del saco negro frente a un puesto de periódicos y el coral de los labios de una mujerzuela de la esquina. Kelso llevaba unas botas viejas porque su amigo Hyde se las había llevado el día anterior y los clavos se estaban saliendo de su lugar provocándole molestias al caminar.

Estaba tan acelerado por encontrar a su exnovia que se había olvidado de pensar en la mera posibilidad de que su amigo escapara del hospital por tercera vez en el mes. Un punto para Kelso. Pero el hombre que se le había escapado no era más que un placebo para darle al policía en qué pensar mientras caminaba hacia el interior del edificio. Donna se había hecho unas cuantas copias de los gafetes de los miembros del gabinete del alcalde durante la celebración de la reunión de la CVN, pero Kelso no estaba seguro de que le funcionara para entrar.

Buenas tardes señor. Le dijo una mujer en la entrada de la recepción, el edificio era prácticamente un hotel de lujo y Kelso no estaba seguro de tener suficiente dinero en la cartera para comprarse una habitación cercana a la del alcalde. ¿Puedo ofrecerle una habitación? Kelso se miró preocupado por el asunto, supo de inmediato que era tiempo de comenzar a mentir.

\- Buenas tardes – contestó él, fingiendo una voz más varonil de la que en realidad tenia – Mi nombre es Brion Charles Rodware, oficial de policía de los Ángeles – dijo asomando su placa por un segundo, suficientemente corto como para que la mujer se convenciera de que la placa era real sin necesidad de atinar los ojos en la parte que decía "Chicago" – Estoy buscando al alcalde Heinrich Cambermach, soy miembro de su departamento de seguridad privada

\- Permítame un segundo – dijo ella y se levantó alejándose del mostrador

Kelso actuaba muy bien pero la mujer parecía haber notado que todo se trataba de una farsa porque se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la columna y susurró algo al otro hombre de la recepción mientras los dos lo miraban con ojos recelosos.

\- Sr. Recepcionista – llamó Kelso preocupado – ¿Hay algún problema?

La mujer volvió acompañada del otro y los dos le sonrieron. Kelso se dio cuenta de que ambos parecían muy cercanos.

\- Lo siento señor, ¿Me permite su placa de nuevo? – dijo el sujeto del moño en la corbata y Kelso deseó que la tierra se lo tragara

\- Claro que si – dijo Kelso y cuando se la estaba dando fingió que se le resbalaba de la mano para ganar algo de tiempo – Opss – susurró – Qué tonto soy. Se agachó para recogerla al mismo tiempo que el hombre del moño, entonces se levantó de prisa y golpeó al hombre con su cabeza.

El hombre se echó para atrás en seguida. Kelso llevaba puesto un gracioso sombrero con puntillas. A propósito por supuesto.

\- Oh, como lo siento – se disculpó Kelso – ¿Quiere que le triga un trapo con hielos?

\- No – se quejó el otro – No, señor, no se preocupe – Lo detuvo por el antebrazo – No es nada.

\- ¿Cómo va a ser nada? – agregó Kelso – Mira nada más ese chichón – exageró la voz – ¿Eso es sangre?

\- ¿Sangre? – se alarmó la otra - ¿Dónde? Y el chico la miró despreocupado

\- Estoy bien Lucy, no es nada grave – dijo él

\- Vamos con Kevin, tiene un botiquín en la planta baja – dijo ella y Kelso asintió con la cabeza

\- ¿Se ve tan mal? – dijo el recepcionista y Kelso hizo una mueca de asco mientras le decía que si

\- Lucy… un espejo, Lucy. - empezó a hablar el otro y Kelso le tapó la boca

\- No hables más – chistó – todo estará bien, te llevaremos con Kevin, Kevin sabrá que hacer

\- ¿Hay mucha sangre? – balbuceó el otro

\- No me gustaría decirte nada pero... ¿Qué es eso blanco?

\- ¿Qué blanco? – se alarmó el otro y Lucy lo ayudó a ponerse de pie gritando ¡Kevin! ¡Kevin!

Kelso también estaba gritando Kevin hasta que Kevin apareció y entonces Kelso le dijo que deberían llevarlo al botiquín. La tal Lucy parecía preocupada y Kelso aprovechó la conmoción para colarse hasta el elevador, todavía gritando "¡Kevin ayúdalo por favor!" Para según él no llamar la atención y el elevador por fin se cerró.

\- Bien hecho – se felicitó a si mismo

Ya estaba en el edificio y ahora salo tenía que encontrar la habitación del alcalde sin que pareciera que andaba perdido. El ascensor se detuvo y una mujer entró por las puertas metálicas. Kelso la reconoció en seguida y le dio un bajón de azúcar.

\- ¡Michael Kelso! – saludó emocionada la chica - ¿Cómo estás? Hace tantos años…

\- Pam Macy, ¡Estas igualita! – dijo él

\- ¡Sí! – festejó ella, acomodándose los mechones rubios detrás del intento de Botox de sus pómulos – Tú también – siguió - ¿Cuánto ha pasado, cinco, seis años?

\- Si – dijo entre dientes el policía, ahora todo estaba jodido – siete años – dijo él

\- Me parece que más – dijo ella - ¿pero qué haces aquí? Pensé que vivías en Chicago ¡que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

\- Si je, je – Kelso se rio sin separar los dientes - Qué sorpresita ¿no? ¿Tú que haces aquí?

\- Oh, estoy cuidando al alcalde

\- ¿Tú qué? – brillaron los ojos de Kelso

\- Soy enfermera – le dijo ella – trabajo para los mejores, solo los mejores – Kelso la miró de reojo mientras ella se ponía el lápiz labial

\- Ya veo – se rio – No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso – era verdad

\- ¿En serio? Y tú qué haces ¿Sigues cuidando ese club nocturno?

\- No – se rio él – Soy policía de nuevo – le dijo mostrándole su placa, sintió vergüenza de contarle que justo ahora, estaba desempleado de nuevo.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico! – espetó Pam – Deberíamos salir a dar una vuelta cuando termine mi turno ¿Estarás mucho por aquí?

\- No pero, ahora que lo mencionas – se aprovechó el – Voy a estar en el edificio haciendo un encargo, ¿En qué habitación estarás? Para ya sabes… pasar por ti, cuando salgas.

\- Eso me parece bien – le sonrió ella y acercó la cadera a la entrepierna de Kelso haciéndolo retroceder incomodo – Salgo a las ocho – dijo con una voz sensual – Estaré en la habitación 5b tontito, todo el mundo sabe que el piso 5 es todo para el alcalde

\- Si – sonrió él, tratando de parecer interesado en sus carisias lascivas inesperadas – Entonces te veré en el piso cuatro – le dijo y la chica se giró para darle un beso

Afortunadamente para él, la puerta del ascensor volvió a abrirse y entraron otros dos hombres conversando, por lo que tuvieron que dejar a un lado las demostraciones sexuales de afecto y Kelso estuvo muy agradecido por eso.

\- Buena tarde – saludó uno de los hombres y Kelso saludó asintiendo con la cabeza

Cuando el ascensor por fin llegó al quinto piso Pam Macy se bajó y le guiñó el ojo y Kelso tuvo que corresponder con una sonrisa sensual. O lo que él creía que eso era. Como no podía bajarse en el quinto piso por obvias razones, estaba ahora atrapado con esos dos sujetos.

\- Te lo digo Mark – dijo uno de ellos al supuesto Mark – Ese vejestorio no va a durar mucho tiempo en esa cama, mejor será que se vayan buscando un nuevo alcalde

Kelso agudizó el oído porque la conversación de los otros era apenas audible.

\- Oí que hubo otro atentado el domingo en la estación del aeropuerto, ya sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto, si permiten que estas cosas sigan saliendo a la luz, válgame dios nuestra suerte.

\- Obviamente están haciendo todo esto por ella – decía el otro susurrando – Para que nadie se entere de lo que pasó en realidad, Mark. Pero te voy a decir una cosa: Esa mujer debería estar en esa cama postrada y no el alcalde, dios sabe que se avecina un desastre.

\- Todo el mundo está hablando del artículo de Lyex, ahora piensan que el alcalde tuvo algo que ver con la bomba de PairteSolem, dios nos ayude a deshacernos de esa condenada mujer. – Kelso frunció el ceño, sabía que hablaban de su amiga Donna.

\- Quienquiera que haya publicado la hoja debió saber los problemas que generaría, está claro que Daniel y los Malcome tuvieron algo que ver con lo de la estación

\- Escúchate Reyan, estas cada vez más imaginativo ¿Por qué iban a querer que se enteraran de todo los Malcome, están trabajando para Daniel o no?

\- Si pero… todo es culpa de ella, es Marisa quien debería estar en el lecho de Cambermach – el ascensor se abrió de nuevo y los hombres se bajaron, Kelso tuvo que quedarse para disimular pero todavía alcanzó a escuchar algunas palabras que sabía que serían vitales para el futuro – Si el alcalde no se hubiera metido en su cama, Daniel no habría detonado esas bombas.

Kelso palideció, no entendió todo pero lo que pudo entender fue suficiente para encontrar una roca firme de la qué poder agarrarse. Algunas cosas comenzaba a tener sentido y otras acababan de perderlo por completo. Si el alcalde anterior había detonado los explosivos del PairteSolem, entonces PSIC no había tenido nada que ver con eso. Pero si el actual alcalde no había tenido nada que ver con la bomba del subterráneo, entonces la tragedia del domingo si estaba directamente relacionada con PSIC, y tenía el mero propósito de hacer que los supuestos Malcome, fueran quienes fueran, se interesaran en asesinar al alcalde.

¿Quién era Marisa y por qué había causado una disputa tan grande? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué tenía que ver PSIC con todo eso? La cabeza de Kelso empezaba a doler de nuevo, sabía que había tenido la mala suerte de dejar sus pastillas en el auto pero ahora, nada de eso importaba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era entrar en la habitación del alcalde a las ocho, durante el intercambio de enfermeras con Pam Macy y preguntarle qué tipo le relación tenía con PSIC. Entonces todo se resolvería y podría encontrar a Fez de una vez por todas. Kelso lo tenía, lo había resulto por fin. Casi podía sentir las manos de Fez sobre sus hombros con la calidez de siempre.

Se bajó del ascensor en el noveno piso y desde ahí decidió que trataría de pasar desapercibido por los demás, así que tomo unas cuantas ropas del carrito de comida y se las puso como pudo, luego fue arrastrando el carrito por el pasillo. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que Kelso dobló en la siguiente esquina y reconoció al sujeto de la gabardina blanca que había visto antes, parado frente a él, entonces el hombre se echó a correr y Kelso corrió detrás de él.

\- Oye – le gritó - ¡Alto! – volvió a gritar pero el hombre continuó bajando las escaleras y Kelso tuvo que dejarlo ir porque la tal Lucy de la recepción iba subiendo por las mismas escaleras.

\- Maldición – se dijo - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – y corrió a esconderse metiéndose en la primera habitación que encontró sin seguro

Lucy paso de largo en el pasillo, Kelso la estaba viendo por la rendija de la puerta y se dio permiso de suspirar aliviado cuando hubo terminado de pasar.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – llamó una voz detrás de él y sintió como se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca

\- Mierda – se giró diciendo y entonces se encontró con un hombre semidesnudo que se notaba, iba saliendo de la ducha.

Kelso se giró brincando y dio un pequeño grito que en vano trato de disfrazar balbuceando.

\- Lo siento – tartamudeo Kelso – quería ver si… es que es mi primer día y… ¿necesitaba algo? ¿servicio a la habitación? Lo que sea… ¿ordenó algo?

El hombre tenía un cuerpo bien esculpido, Kelso sintió envidia y algo de vergüenza porque estaba comenzando a sonrojarse y sabía que era perfectamente visible. Ojos verdes, cabello oscuro, cuerpo atlético, ese tipo lo tenía todo. Hasta la sonrisa perfecta, y lo supo porque este le sonrió cuando acabó de tartamudear.

\- No – le contestó – No ordené nada para la cena pero… – Lo miró de arriba abajo – creo que podría quedarme con el postre si ya lo trajeron hasta aquí.

\- ¿Qué? – Kelso se indignó - ¿Qué clase de enfermo crees que soy? ¡No me gustan los hombres! – espetó furioso

De repente los ojos del hombre estaban más abiertos y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

\- Estaba hablando de ese postre – le dijo señalando el pastel del carrito que Kelso había tenido la delicadeza de meter hasta la habitación con él. Una risa nerviosa se le escapó mientras movía la cabeza de modo gracioso.

\- Claro – se reía Kelso – claro, solo bromeaba, yo… ja, una, una broma. – le acercó un pedazo de pastel – Aquí, aquí tienes – dijo acercándole la rebanada

El otro alzó una ceja y aceptó el pastel mientras Kelso se retiraba avergonzado de la habitación, toda la actitud defensiva de Kelso le había traído viejos recuerdos sobre Fez. Pensó que quizás, Fez simplemente se fue porque él nunca lo trató como se merecía ser tratado. A lo mejor si le hubiera dicho lo mucho que le importaba aun estaría con él, en sus brazos bajo el sofá, recogiendo pedazos de migajas de las palomitas, las que solían preparar para los días de películas y cerveza. La nostalgia que Kelso pudo sentir le bastó para pasar el tiempo escondido en una bodega con trapeadores y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el reloj había dado las 8:15.

Kelso corrió al ascensor en busca del botón que lo llevaría al quinto piso y lo presionó. No podía permitirse más distracciones, o perdería su oportunidad, estaba casi seguro de que no lograría llegar a tiempo pero cuando la puerta se abrió logró ver a Pam Macy bajando las escaleras contiguas y aquello le produjo una gran satisfacción. Significaba que había llegado justo a tiempo, nadie vigilaba al alcalde. Era su oportunidad. Kelso caminó con paso firme hasta la habitación 5b, abrió la puerta, dio un paso y entró.

Un disparo se escuchó dentro de la habitación, Kelso se paralizó en su lugar temiendo su muerte, sabiendo que los Malcome se le habían adelantado y que el alcalde acababa de morir. Pero el miedo no fue suficiente para superar a su enferma y medicada cabeza y Kelso siguió caminando dentro de la habitación. Se escucharon pasos subiendo las escaleras, quien sea que haya asesinado al alcalde, pensó. Sigue aquí. Cuando logró dar con el alcalde, se le veía como dormido, postrado con vendajes gruesos por todo el cuerpo quemado y las pieles enrojecidas. Un solo agujero con sangre que le brotaba a pequeñas gotas desde la cabeza. Estaba claro que había muerto de un tiro limpio.

Kelso fue llamado por el sonido de una cremallera metálica desde la sala de estar. Allí había un hombre guardando sus cosas en una maleta negra que al principio no lo escuchó, pero pronto se dio la vuelta y Kelso lo reconoció de inmediato. Cuando el otro se percató de su presencia le apuntó primero con el arma pero luego lo reconoció también y bajó la pistola.

\- Hola – lo saludó – Tenías razón. Estaba rico el pastel

Kelso entrecerró los parpados para impedir que se le escapara el alma por los ojos.

\- Me gustaría quedarme a conversar – dijo cerrando su maleta y bajándose la malla de la cabeza – Pero tengo que salir por la ventana ahora – y así como dijo, también actuó, Kelso no pudo cerrar la boca hasta que el hombre estuvo fuera de la ventana

\- La próxima vez – se regresó a decirle – Aceptaré tu oferta. Puedo imaginar, que también eres delicioso – Se rio y le arrojó a Kelso la pistola – suerte – le dijo por fin y se echó hacia abajo, deslizándose por un lazo al más puro estilo de indiana Jones

El oficial casi no tuvo tiempo de racionar porque escuchó los pasos fuera de la habitación y miró el arma que tenía en las manos. Se decidió por fin a lanzarse pero se le acabó el tiempo y cuando los demás entraron Kelso ya se había ocultado bajo la cama. Como la ventana estaba abierta y de las cortinas se limaba el viento, todos miraron la cuerda con recelo y echaron a correr abajo pensando acertadamente que el responsable se les había escapado. Kelso tomo su oportunidad para salir de la habitación y caminar por las escaleras.

Mientras estaba bajando escuchó como se estaban acercando más encargados de seguridad, y cuando vio a los hombres uniformados subiendo la escalera fingió que se dirigía hacia el mismo sentido que ellos.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí señor? – le dijo uno de ellos – vuelva abajo, nosotros controlaremos la situación, cálmese ¿sí? Todo está bajo control.

Kelso asintió sonriendo y bajó corriendo las escaleras junto con otros trabajadores que habían tenido la misma suerte. Todos estaban cuchicheando sobre lo que le pasó al alcalde y Kelso sentía que su pecho estaba ardiendo. Salir del edificio no fue nada sencillo. Tuvo que buscar a Pam Macy y salir con ella de la mano. Aunque justo en las puertas giratorias se descubrió a si mismo adelantándose al interrogatorio que tenía ganas de hacerles el oficial de la entrada y le comentó sobre el tema, agobiándolo con preguntas convincentes. El oficial se restregó convencido de que eran dos civiles chismosos y les ordenó que abandonaran el edificio.

Para cuando Kelso llegó a su auto, muchas patrullas habían acribillado el lugar y los huéspedes del hotel habían sido detenidos para ser inspeccionados. Las puertas del hotel cerraron y Kelso encendió el motor. Habían pasado un buen tramo hablando sobre el incidente, como la enfermera que cubriría el turno de Pam había llegado recién, nadie la interrogó a ella y Kelso no quería seguir con el tema, así que invitó a la mujer a un bar cercano. Allí la dejo hablando sola para poder ir al baño y comunicarse por su aparato mágico con los otros.

\- Base Groovs, base Groovs – dijo por el transmisor – aquí cohete del amor ¿me copian? – esperó un segundo y nadie respondió – aquí cohete del amor, repito, cohete del amor al sótano, ¿alguien me recibe? Cambio

De repente el radio hizo un sonido de interferencia y se escuchó una voz sesgadamente masculina del otro lado de la frecuencia.

\- ¿Cohete del amor? – dijo Hyde – ¿Quién habla? ¿Eres tu Kelso?

\- Shhh , no soy Kelso – chistó él – Soy cohete del amor

\- Eres imbécil, imbécil es lo que eres – le contestó el otro

\- Bueno pudding pop, ¿me copias o no?

\- Aja imbécil, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no usas un teléfono normal?

\- Porque el gobierno escucha nuestras conversaciones ¿no? Tú lo dijiste

\- ¿Y…?

\- Tengo algo importante que decirte y el gobierno no puede saberlo

\- ¿Qué?

\- El alcalde murió, Hyde. Lo asesinaron.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo asesinaron? ¿Quién? ¡No puede ser!

\- Si, te lo digo, lo mataron, una bala, pum. Directo en la cabeza. Cambio

\- No digas _pendejadas._ – exhaló Hyde en español – ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- ¿Intuición? ¿Qué significa "pendejadas"? – habló con un torpe acento, pero Kelso lo sabía. Fez había utilizado una palabra similar en el pasado cuando estaba molesto con él.

\- ¡Kelso! – lo regañó Hyde - ¿Qué pasó?

\- No te diré, hasta que digas cambio. – dijo Kelso – cambio – y cambió.

\- ¿Dónde estabas maldito imbécil, malnacido hijo de perra? – y el silencio reinó por un segundo – cambio…

\- Fui al hotel donde se estaba recuperando el alcalde. ¿Recuerdas que Donna dijo que no lo pudieron trasladar más lejos por la gravedad de sus heridas? La seguridad era deficiente – explicó – Me colé a su habitación pero para cuando llegué, Johan el hermoso ya se lo había despachado. Cambio

\- ¿Quién?

\- En el ascensor escuché a dos tipos hablando sobre una tal Marisa, creo que un clan mafioso llamado "Los Malcome", puso los explosivos en el PairteSolem. – Dijo – PSIC detonó las bombas en el incidente del subterráneo para que pensaran que el alcalde era responsable y así provocarlos en su contra. El propósito de PSIC era que los Malcome lo asesinaran. Cambio

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- No lo sé. Pero podría identificar al sujeto que lo hizo, nos encontramos cuando escapaba por la ventana. Cambio

\- ¿Qué? ¿te das cuenta de que podrías estar muerto, imbécil?

\- Es difícil tener miedo con una cara tan dedicada como lo era la suya.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿bromeas? Era un papucho… cambio

\- Dejaste ir al asesino del alcalde porque te pareció guapo. ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? ¿Andar desnudo por las connotaciones religiosas?

\- Nunca he necesitado una razón para andar desnudo

\- Ni yo para golpearte

\- Pues esta vez deberías estar agradecido – aseveró Kelso – sin mí no hubieran llegado tan lejos con esta investigación. Cambio

\- Ni estaríamos en tantos problemas, imbécil. Fuiste el único testigo. El asesino del alcalde, un miembro de la mafia conoce tu rostro y sabe que conoces el suyo. Estas muerto, hombre.

\- Lo sé, pudding y es por eso que te llamé, necesito que me recojas en un bar, cambio.

\- Por lo que a mí respecta, no te conozco hombre.

\- Vamos, por favor, estoy atrapado con Pam Macy.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Pam, ¿la recuerdas?

\- ¿La chica fácil que llevaste al baile en lugar de Jackie?

\- Cielos hombre, para ti todo se trata de Jackie ¿no es cierto? Por cierto ¿Ya sabes algo de ellas? Cambio

\- No… - se escuchó un suspiro entrecortado en el fondo – Cierra la boca, pañalón. Si alguien me ve contigo me mataran también. Tal vez mi vida no sea tan buena pero oye… no quiero morir.

\- Eso no es lo que parece. Cambio.

\- Llegaré ahí en 30 minutos, ¿Dónde estás?

\- En Los Ángeles, apúrate.

\- ¿Dónde? A tu suerte tarado, estoy en Wisconsin, llama a Forman.

\- Vamos, por favor.

\- No. No hay forma de que llegue a tiempo por ti. Te habrán matado para mañana. Forman trabaja en una secundaria en LA, llámalo y dile que vaya por ti.

\- Pero ¿Cómo voy a explicarle…?

\- Ese es tu problema, cabrón innecesario. Ya se te ocurrirá algo. Adiós

\- Pero… Hyde – el radio se apagó – ¡Se dice cambio! – gritó en vano.

Hyde había cortado la comunicación, pero Kelso estaba seguro de que al menos ahora, aunque muriera en las próximas horas, Hyde utilizaría la información que le dio para continuar sabiamente con la búsqueda de Fez. Ahora su mayor problema era volver a la mesa y deshacerse de Pam Macy.

\- ¿Dónde estabas guapo? – le preguntó Pam Macy cuando volvió a la mesa y Kelso se limitó a beber un trago de la bebida que había dejado en la mesa

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para el alcalde?

\- Unos meses – respondió ella – pero dijiste que no hablaríamos del trabajo ¿cierto?

La chica se levantó a medias de su asiento y le acercó la boca al policía

\- Espera – la detuvo Kelso – estoy casado

\- Tu esposa no está aquí tontito – susurró la rubia en su oído – puede ser nuestro secreto

\- Escucha – se la sacó de encima – tengo que encontrar a mi amigo Eric ¿sí?

La muchacha se enfadó y se levantó de su lugar

\- ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? – le recriminó – ¿Para hablar del alcalde o para tener sexo?

De repente, cuando ganó la atención del oficial volvió a calmar su voz con un tono meloso y se le sentó en las piernas susurrando.

\- Te ves tan tenso que te has puesto duro como una roca

La mujer había comenzado a pasar su lengua por el contorno de la oreja de Kelso y el chico estaba tratando de contener una erección inminente sin mucho éxito al respecto.

\- Lo siento – insistió Kelso – estoy tarde para un asunto que…

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con tu esposa? – le preguntó la mujer y Kelso se detuvo a pensar en ello.

Era cierto, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo con Brook. Ni siquiera estaba Fez para consolarlo. Kelso había estado tan preocupado por encontrarlo que no había reparado en la falta de sus necesidades. Seguramente se le estaba poniendo flácido. No podía dejar que eso le sucediera a la parte favorita de su cuerpo. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser un solo polvo? Después de todo, si los Malcome lo encontraban lo asesinarían allí mismo, y es mejor morir feliz y satisfecho que aguado y famélico de amores. Solo por esta vez. Pensó.

Kelso cedió al beso de la rubia y le entregó la lengua al proceso, pero un segundo más tarde se levantó del asiento para llevarse la fiesta hasta un lugar más privado como por ejemplo el baño. Pam comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras avanzaban pero la urgencia del hombre por llegar al lecho se detuvo en seco cuando pasaron junto al perchero. Entonces Kelso volvió la vista a la gabardina blanca que estaba colgada allí. El hombre que lo había estado siguiendo toda la tarde, estaba ahí, en ese mismo sitio.

Kelso corrió sin pensarlo dentro de los baños y abrió de una patada cada una de las puertas. Detrás de uno de los baños estaba orinando un hombre grande y peludo, y no le hizo mucha gracia que le interrumpiera el acto. Kelso se echó para atrás, reconociendo que tal vez hubiera otras personas que tuvieran la misma gabardina solo porque la compraron en el mismo lugar pero era tarde para aquella reflexión y el hombre estaba furioso. Pam salió corriendo en cuando el hombre pescó a Kelso por el cuello y lo golpeó contra el muro.

El espejo se rompió contra su espalda y los pedazos de vidrios rotos cayeron a sus pies con el impacto. Kelso no podía respirar y estaba muy asustado. Su fuerza no era suficiente para competir con la del hombre. De repente entró por la puerta el mismo hombre que Kelso había visto saltar por la ventana y rompió una cerveza en la cabeza del hombre grande. Kelso cayó al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire que le faltaba mientras el hombre grande se levantaba para iniciar una pelea con el asesino del alcalde.

Entonces otro hombre de cabellos largos que también estaba orinando cuando todo comenzó recogió un vidrio del suelo y se lo clavó en la espalda al otro y otros dos vinieron a lo mismo. La pelea se convirtió en una nube de patadas y golpes hasta que Kelso sacó el arma que le había dado el otro en el hotel y levantó su placa en el aire disparando a la pared.

\- ¡POLICIA! ¡TODOS AL SUELO!

Todos los hombres reaccionaron rápido ante el disparo y estaban dispuestos a echársele encima hasta que vieron la placa y entonces se detuvieron.

\- ¡TIRENSE AL SUELO! – repitió Kelso - ¡AL SUELO!

Casi todos le obedecieron pero dos de ellos no lo hicieron. Uno con greñas de princesa y el otro con esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaron a Kelso la primera vez que lo vio. Ellos no parecían intimidarse por la placa y Kelso sabía que pronto los otros se darían cuenta de que un solo policía nada puede hacer en un bar. Así que comenzó a caminar hacia la salida apuntando todavía al asesino del alcalde. Pensó que si lo mataba allí mismo probablemente evitaría que los malcome lo mataran a él, luego se le ocurrió que si él estaba ahí los malcome ya sabían dónde estaba y que no tenía caso dispararle.

Además, el otro tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo en la habitación del alcalde, antes, en el hotel, pero no lo hizo. Lo dejo vivir. Kelso no sabía por qué, pero sintió que se lo debía y en cuanto alcanzó a salir del lugar se guardó el arma y comenzó a correr lejos de ahí. Estaba asustado. Nada de lo que pensaba que tenía sentido estaba funcionando. Las pastillas lo esperaban en el auto y Kelso estaba desesperado por llegar a ellas. Cuando subió su vehículo condujo un rato hasta donde sintió que los nervios se lo permitieron y se detuvo entonces. Ahí sacó su frasco de pastillas y se metió varias a la boca sin beber agua ni haber humedecido su garganta. Rápidamente, como si los farmacos no necesitaran proteinas para funcionar, comenzó a clamarse. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad y el aliento dejó de quemar al pasar por su garganta.

Kelso tragó saliva alivianado, el día no estaba machando según lo esperado pero había obtenido más información en un solo día de lo que habían conseguido revisando documentos en los últimos tres meses. Nunca le había parecido tan necesario meterse las pastillas a la boca. Ahora que estaba tranquilo y se sentía mucho mejor. Era hora de contarle lo sucedido a la pandilla. Sacó de su mochila el transmisor que el mismo se construyó cuando visitó a Donna y lo encendió.

\- Base Groovs. Responda. Aquí cohete del amor, repito, cohete del amor al sótano ¿me copian?

\- ¿eres tu Kelso? – se escuchó la voz de una mujer - ¿Está encendida esta cosa?

\- ¡Jackie! – se emocionó Kelso - ¿eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?

\- Si – dijo la voz – estoy en mi casa, Steven vino a chicago.

\- ¿Donna está contigo? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Dónde se habían metido?

\- Eso no importa – se escuchó decir a Hyde detrás de Jackie - ¿Dónde estás tú? ¿Te encontraron?

\- Si – respondió él – Estaba en un bar y me metí en una pelea. Los Malcome estaban ahí, yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

\- ¿Los Malcome? – se escuchó preguntar a Jackie – ¿Qué paso? – insistió Hyde - ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, sí. – dijo Kelso – luego les explicaré, perece que no podré encontrar a Eric esta noche pero, estoy cerca de un motel, pasare la noche ocultándome. Cambio.

\- Es peligroso – dijo Hyde – duerme en el coche, cerca del bosque, será más fácil pescarte en un motel

\- ¿Crees que no pensaran que pensé eso? Cambio

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te preocupes Hyde, se cuidarme solo.

\- No me preocupo imbécil. Eres hombre muerto, solo quiero saber dónde voy a recoger tu cadáver

Kelso se rio.

\- Es bueno escuchar tu voz. Pero no quiero que sea lo último que voy a escuchar. Cambio

\- Es muy tarde para eso, grandísimo tarado.

\- Tienes que decir cambio – se rio Kelso – eres un estúpido

\- Ya bueno – dijo Jackie – ¿entonces iras al motel?

\- Si – susurró Kelso – tal vez los vuelva a ver

\- No me gusta cómo suena eso cuídate mucho ¿sí?

\- Lo haré Jackie, tranquila

De repente el transmisor se apagó. La batería se había agotado de nuevo. Kelso no podía creerlo. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de despedirse de sus amigos. No quería morir ahí, en un motel, lejos de su casa y rodeado por mafiosos y desconocidos. Kelso siguió conduciendo por la carretera hasta que llegó al motel del que le habló a la gente del sótano. Pero el estacionamiento no lucia agradable. Estaba oscuro y frio y había una farola que se encendía y se apagaba parpadeando muy rápido como en todas esas películas de terror. Se bajó sudando del auto pero con un peso menos de encima y comenzó a caminar inseguro. El sonido de sus pasos era desperfecto, pero Kelso sabía reconocerlo muy bien y por eso mismo supo que alguien más disfrazaba los suyos detrás.

Sabía que lo estaban siguiendo, el sonido indiscutible de la respiración de alguien más andando lento y a sus espaldas aumentaba su ritmo cardiaco. En su entrenamiento policial había aprendido que debía seguir caminando para hacerle creer a quien te sigue que sigue teniendo el control de la situación. Pero como si el otro hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba se detuvo de pronto. Kelso también se detuvo, entonces se dio la vuelta empuñando la pistola y le apuntó al hombre de la gabardina blanca. Tocó el gatilló con las yemas de los dedos, preparado para dispárale en las piernas antes de que huyera. Sin embargo esta vez no corrió ni se escondió entre sus ropas.

El hombre levantó las manos como si Kelso se lo hubiera ordenado, tratando de mostrarle que no representaba una amenaza y que iba desarmado. Pero Kelso no cedió a la amenaza de la suya y dio la vuelta al carrillo listo para disparar. El hombre permaneció inmóvil un momento, esperando a Kelso le dijera algo. El Angulo era inútil, desde las sombras no alcanzaba a verle el rostro al acosador. Así que Kelso le ordenó que saliera de la oscuridad.

\- Contra la luz – dijo Kelso y el hombre lo obedeció caminando despacio

Pero la luz no alcanzaba a mostrarle su rostro y Kelso se sintió frustrado.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿quién te envió tras de mí? ¿Qué sabes de PSIC?

El hombre hizo un ademan de moverse pero Kelso empuñó el arma con más fuerza. Luego relajó el brazo cuando se dio cuenta de que solo intentaba quitarse la gabardina. Por fin bajó el arma pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras el otro se desvestía. La luz iluminó su piel de jengibre, el contorno de sus brazos, el movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Kelso lo reconoció sin mirar su rostro y los ojos se le iluminaron con un dolor profundo en la garganta mientras dejaba caer el arma en el piso.

\- Hola Kelso – Dijo con ese acento tan simpatico el extranjero – Necesitamos hablar.


	27. Chapter 27

**7\. ****Miércoles. Home. Parte 1.**

**_De las mentiras_.**

Una mentira nunca puede ser verdad, ni siquiera si lo crees en verdad, ni aun si quieres que así sea. Pero las mentiras pueden dejar de serlo. Pueden ser mejores, una mejor mentira, una mentira más autónoma; una verdadera mentira ciega que no ve por dónde llega a correr el viento cuando sopla y desde donde vine corriendo ya hace un tiempo. Ésta mentira comenzó con Hyde, terminó viniendo hasta donde se acabó el tiempo de correr y llegó con él hasta donde también él se detuvo por la fuerza del viento más ruidoso que se haya escuchado jamás en las tierras moteadas de Wisconsin.

Mi mentira…— confesaría Hyde a su nuevo amigo Wilde (el psicólogo-nariz de fruta, como lo llamaba Kelso) más tarde, durante la primera mañana del "día que todo ocurrió" mientras fingía esbozar una sonrisa inconveniente para el tema que se disponían a tratar en el edredón desvencijado del sótano— Comienza un miércoles por la mañana, mientras conversaba con mi ma… con la señora Forman. Ella había estado pidiéndome en más de una carta que aceptara el regalo del testamento de su difunto marido, una vieja casa en las colinas bajas de Point Place a las orillas de Kenosha; una casa infestada con los años y donde los olores a familia emanaban desde cualquier madeja que uno, siendo descuidado, se atreviera a pisar. Pero hasta ese día, yo ni siquiera lo había considerado…

—Pasé una mañana agitada, no como las que hemos tenido por aquí, ustedes no lo comprenderían del todo —Dijo Hyde al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas para que su semblante no diera muestras de emoción alguna y encendía una varita larga que enseguida comenzó a echar humo, desprendiendo el aroma del incienso entre los alcances de sus nubes. —El viejo Jack vino a verme hoy, esperaba una calurosa bienvenida que no se molestó en exigirme a golpes, apenas he tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Tu madre me había dicho que saldría a comprar el mandado y otras cosas; cosas que ninguno de nosotros necesita, sobretodo porque no vivimos aquí del todo ¿o sí?— Continuó Hyde, pero luego se calló por un momento como si pretendiera que alguno de los otros le respondiera y continuó con cierta dolencia, como si le pesaran las palabras— Me escondí en el viejo taller junto a Groovs, Jack no conoce el lugar y a pesar de que no estoy seguro de que la "amistad" de Chip sea verdadera, puedo imaginarme que no le contó que existía, porque no dio conmigo. Aunque… ¡Eso sí!— Bufó tosiendo por el humo que le empañaba las gafas cuando pasaba el paquetito envuelto a su amiga pelirroja que estaba sentada junto a él en el círculo— La tan oportuna visita de Jack y sus ansias asesinas de cobrarse el paquete me obligaron a permanecer fuera (y oculto) durante las siguientes horas. Así que no tuve tiempo de buscar información relacionada con la desaparición de las chicas. Seguí buscándolas y las encontré en un hotel o lo que a mí me pareció que era un hotel y las llevé al departamento de Jackie en Chicago, donde luego Kelso me avisó sobre lo del alcalde.— Aquí hizo un pausa y le dedicó una sinuosa mirada a su compañero por lo bajo— Para entonces no me quedaban dudas de que morirías en cuanto saliera el sol— Le dijo a Kelso y este se limitó a juguetear con las pulseras de tela que prendían del tronquillo de su mano y fingir que no se daba por aludido.

—Excelente— Repuso Eric, sacando el pecho como con la intención de liberar el exceso de aire que se esforzaba por contener apagando su respiración durante el relato.— Esta claro que alguien no estaba muy preocupado por la seguridad de sus amigas desaparecidas, las únicas dos chicas por cierto y…

Donna comenzó a toser e interrumpió a su novio sin demostrar que aquello le preocupara en lo absoluto.

—Hemos entrado en ese lugar, sabemos cómo llegar, pero no podemos hacer nada. — Dijo ella— El control de seguridad no es ni muy exagerado, ni muy mula, pero sospecho que la sencillez es el arma más gratificante para una organización secreta. De cualquier manera es verdad que aún no hemos podido demostrar que PSIC está relacionado con el alcalde. Quizás actúan bajo cualquier otra premisa, imagínalo: La noticia del asesinato del alcalde se propaga el lunes por la mañana, y entonces… ¿Será para el periódico de este viernes…?— Sonrió la chica y tomó aire para seguir hablando entre bocanadas de humo— No creo que todavía haya alguien que no se haya enterado en Nueva york. Además eso solo demuestra que Fez no tiene nada que ver con el asunto.

—En eso si te equivocas— Respondió Kelso, que parecía haber dejado su obsesión con las pulseras y miraba con los ojos entornados a los dos que acababan de hablar— Fez trabaja para PSIC, según él, "bajo su propia voluntad" me lo ha dicho directamente a la cara.

—Bueno— Habló calmado el profesor, arrebatándole casi por la fuerza el cigarrito a Donna— En realidad todavía no has podido decirnos si era un sueño o si de verdad estaba pasando y creo que todos tenemos nuestras dudas sobre cómo es posible que Fez, quien supuestamente trabaja para PSIC, (un edificio que por cierto, y lo sabemos gracias a las investigaciones recientes de las chicas, está en Atlanta) haya aparecido de pronto en Los Ángeles para darte un sermón minimalista.

—No es cualquier sermón— Lo interrumpió Hyde— De hecho dijo cosas importantes y no me molestaría escucharlas de nuevo si eso aclara un poco las neblinas de Forman.

—Es cierto— Se quejó Kelso – No estoy convencido del todo de que estuviera despierto pero estoy seguro de lo que me dijo. Él se fue voluntariamente a PSIC y no quiere que ninguno de nosotros se meta con él o con su organización secreta. No quiere saber sobre nosotros, al parecer se enteró del incidente en la fábrica con las chicas.

—Hablando del incidente— Dijo Jackie— Nosotras obtuvimos mucha información, primero porque Theodore resultó ser un empleado de PSIC y no solo un camello de Redil y antes de que se muriera (por una serie de eventos misteriosos y que nosotras todavía desconocemos) — Jackie miró hacia otro lado evadiendo la mirada acusadora de su amiga— se puso a echarnos la lata con eso de que "Somos las responsables de todo lo que PSIC está haciendo"

—Sí… — continuó Donna— Y lo más importante es que recuperé mi maletín

— ¿Eso porqué es importante?— Preguntó Kelso exasperado, quizás al darse cuenta de que nadie parecía suficientemente interesado en su encuentro con Fez.

—Porque aquí tengo una fotografía muy valiosa— Explicó Donna— Una fotografía del alcalde que podría haber causado, de ser publicada, que se le echaran encima al mismísimo presidente.

— ¿De que estas hablando?— Gruñó Hyde impaciente, molesto de que hubiera cortado su relato en lo más importante.

Donna sacó una pequeña fotografía de su maletín y la dejó en la mesita de centro junto a un sobre y una nota que parecía haber sido escrita con un crayón de cera color azul. En la imagen aparecían dos personas en medio de un apasionado beso. Una era un tanto mayor y Hyde reconoció de inmediato la calva del alcalde que había muerto recientemente, y la otra era una niña joven que le resultó, sin que supiera cómo, extrañamente familiar.

— ¿Dónde he visto a esta…?

— ¡Calzones blancos! – Exclamó Eric y se palmeó la cara con fuerza con las dos manos— ¡Esa es Verónica!

— ¿Quién es Verónica?— Murmuró Kelso secándose la gotera del cabello. Afuera hacía una lluvia torrencial y Kelso había llegado en medio del trombón para no quedarse fuera de los detalles del círculo de esa noche.

— ¡La niña caliente! – Hyde sonrió disimuladamente pero en seguida se contrarió con el ceño fruncido al percatarse de que Jackie lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿La conoces? – le preguntó Donna iluminada por un gesto arcaico, parecía muy excitada, como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

—Sí, es una alumna que… es mi alumna en la secundaria— contestó Eric tratando de que su voz sonara desinteresada— se llama Verónica

— ¿Por qué esta besando al alcalde?— preguntó Hyde emocionado, conteniendo una risilla sospechosa

—Porque eso es lo que hace— Se explicó Donna— Y ahora sale con el presidente. Hay fotos de la niña con él, la presentó en la embajada hace cinco meses como su "sobrina" para que entregara la carta del pacifico. Todos nosotros sabíamos que había algo raro en esa connotación familiar.

— ¿Cuál presidente?— preguntó Eric incrédulo sin despegar los ojos de la fotografía como si todavía existiera alguna manera de desmentir que se tratara de la misma niña.

—El presidente de los Estados Unidos, imbécil— Bufó burlonamente el del afro

— ¡No puede ser!—espetó el profesor indignado

—Sí, así es.

—Esperen, esperen, esperen— Rio Kelso— ¿Olvidan de que se tarta esta reunión? Como les dije por el comunicador, Fez vino a verme y me dijo que trabaja para PSIC…

—Sí, si— dijo Donna que volvía a estar apaciguada por la reciente interrupción— Pero ese no es el problema. Primero porque aseguras que no eres capaz de distinguir entre un sueño y la realidad, y segundo porque ahora que sabemos quién estuvo detrás del atentado y es más importante resolver el asunto del alcalde que acaban de asesinar.

— ¿Ah sí, y eso por qué?

—No seas tonto, Michael – intervino Jackie – Esta niña claramente trabaja para PSIC, ¿Por qué crees que está en todo?

—Tú no seas tonta— dijo Hyde ceñudo— Esa niña no trabaja para la organización, seguramente sus padres la prostituyen con figuras importantes para sacar dinero y ventajas políticas. Esta niña podría ser la Marisa de la que estaban hablando los hombres del elevador

—Un momento— Interrumpió Eric— Ella se llama Verónica, no Marisa.

—Eso es lo que ella dice en la escuela… a lo mejor ni siquiera está ahí para estudiar, quizás fue enviada ahí para vigilarte, porque ella trabaja para PSIC— Insistió Jackie mirando de reojo a Hyde.

—No lo creo ¿Por qué Eric tiene algo que ver en esto?— se extrañó Kelso

—Steven dijo que tal vez ellos habían querido asesinarlo solo a él durante el atentado

—Sí pero ahora, además de saber que eso no es cierto, conocemos a los responsables y su propósito y Eric no tiene nada que ver— Regateó Donna con una voz monocorde que no parecía la suya— Además, es posible que en realidad esté en esa escuela con otro propósito, por ejemplo: el director, un senador o algún otro sujeto de corbatín importante. Eric ¿Hay alguien importante en esa secundaria además del director o más importante que el?

—Bueno… tenemos al presidente Bredwovy, es tesorero de la campaña del nuevo alcalde

— ¿Quién?

—Bueno, él fue quien se relacionó con el alcalde, por eso teníamos que ir a esa estúpida reunión el día del atentado. — explicó

—Tal vez todo este tiempo hemos estado buscando un blanco equivocado – masculló Kelso – tal vez ese señor es el sujeto que ellos quieren.

—De acuerdo pero tengo que recordarles que Fez aconsejó que no nos meteríamos más en esto— Dijo Jackie, su voz tenía un dejo de angustia— ¿Qué tal si no fue un sueño? sus palabras fueron "_o todos morirán_" yo no sé lo que ustedes piensan pero no creo que eso fuera una alucinación, quizás era tu conciencia dándose cuenta de que cada vez nos estamos metiendo en algo más peligroso— le dijo a Kelso.

— ¿Y eso qué?— Resopló el chico del afro— Estábamos seguros de que había una organización secreta y ustedes la encontraron, demostramos que podemos detectar cosas que el gobierno prefiere hacer permanecer ocultas y estamos a punto de dar con una conspiración de niveles extraordinarios. Si yo fuera a pasar el resto de mi vida en prisión, me gustaría que fuera por desenmascarar un secreto nacional— Inquirió con un brillo simpático en los ojos que se le alcanzaba a ver sobre las gafas oscuras— Además… — añadió. No es como que no nos hayamos metido ya en suficientes líos

—Creo que algunos están olvidando esto… ¡Fez es el propósito de estas reuniones! No las conspiraciones nacionales, Hyde. En cuanto sepamos donde tienen a Fez y lo saquemos de allí todo volverá a la normalidad. — dijo Kelso

—A menos que no haya sido un sueño— insistió Hyde

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Pues eso, Kelso… si el encuentro que tuviste con Fez no fue ningún sueño ni una visión como las de Forman, entonces Fez realmente se fue por su propio pie y nada podemos hacer ¿entiendes?

—No puedo ver lo que tratas de…

—Tal vez Fez simplemente trabaja para ellos, no hay gran misterio ahí

— ¿Entonces por qué desapareció de la faz de la tierra como si se lo hubieran tragado?

—Porque no quiere ser buscado, tal vez solo no quiere que tú lo encuentres

— ¿¡Entonces para qué es esto!?¡Para qué hacemos todos esto si nadie lo está buscando ya!

— ¡Basta! No comenzaremos a pelear de nuevo cuando hay tanta información pendiente— Los regañó Donna— Primero: Jackie y yo utilizamos la información proporcionada por Redil para dar con el mercado negro de sausege, donde Theodore estaba vendiendo las pastillas que Kelso acostumbra tomar desde los ocho años. Luego seguimos a Theodore hasta su casa donde atentó contra nuestras vidas cuando nos detuvimos en medio de un callejón, pero por el forcejeo que se dio terminó perdiendo la vida en medio del accidente, no sin antes darnos la información que necesitábamos: Un autobús sale a las ocho en punto para que los trabajadores del PSIC aborden sin interrupciones en una estación oculta sobre south guess. El autobús nos dejó el edificio que es la sede de PSIC, en Atlanta…

—O eso es lo que pensamos— Dijo Jackie ensombrecida por su nuevo peinado, producto de un intento de Hyde por hacer algo con las manos mientras ella estaba revisando el maletín de Donna, sentada bajo las rodillas de su exnovio— El asunto es que ahí adentro hay muchas cosas raras; entre ellas, personas que dicen que su nombre es un número, estaban construyendo algo, preparándose para algo. Entramos para recuperar el maletín y aprendimos que sus sistemas de seguridad no son impenetrables, intentamos dar con Fez pero estábamos más preocupadas por salir con vida de allí que por infiltrarnos así que No. No podemos asegurar que Fez esté no esté ahí. Ni podemos decir que sabemos lo que allí se hace, puesto que solo vimos una parte del edificio y no tuvimos tiempo de ojetearlo con curiosidad siendo unas desconocidas en peligro de extinción. Pero eso sí, cuando alguien no les gusta, pueden llegar a ser peligrosos.

—La cuestión es que mientras ustedes huían de los empleados de la organización ilegal yo iba a ver al alcalde por información, para descartar que hubieran echado la bomba para matarlo a él y justo fui a comprobar que había sido para él y además resolví el dilema de las bombas del accidente de la estación del aeropuerto el día que Donna y Eric casi mueren calcinados— protestó Kelso

—Por lo que se podría decir que te salvamos el pellejo de una horrible y tortuosa muerte, por segunda vez, maestro— Hyde vaciló un segundo mirando con suma atención por el orificio del cigarrillo hecho a mano y estudió sus bordes con curiosidad pero sin ver realmente dónde tenía los ojos y luego se dirigió a Eric— Sin embargo ya sabemos que no todo lo que Eric ha vaticinado últimamente es una locura, pero sus visiones no nos aportan nada más que desconfianza porque como siga viendo cosas que no vienen al caso y con sus problemas mentales que le impiden aceptar que las personas no son impostores con máscaras de sus seres queridos vamos a tener que apalearlo. — se rio —Creo que no hay asunto por tratar, pero repíteme todo lo del encuentro con el alcalde. — tosió

—Cuando llegué ahí me encontré con un tipo fornido y de ojos verdes, él estaba solo dos pisos más arriba que el alcalde y sabía perfectamente cómo y cuándo se iba a quedar desprotegido, ahora es obvio para mí que ya tenía una estrategia preparada de la que no pude darme cuenta cuando nos conocimos por accidente. — se lamentó— Luego cuando voy a ver al alcalde para interrogarlo… él va y le dispara ¡Pum! ¡En los sesos! justo en la cabeza, y yo sin arma, no lo pude detener. Además porque como iba entrando, el otro me reconoció, me arrojó su arma— Kelso sacó la pistola para enseñarla y la colocó en la mesa, Hyde la cogió deprisa— Él saltó por la ventana, luego me escapé y cuando estaba ocultándome en un bar hubo una pelea y llegó el mismo tipo para defenderme. Aunque no me queda claro si estaba ahí porque me estaba siguiendo, ya que soy el único testigo de su asesinato, o si estaba celebrando que todo le salió de perlas con el alcalde y mientras me compungía de miedo, caminando hacia el motel en el que había decidido descansar…Fez me frenó en la calle y me dijo, entre otras cosas, que PSIC es una organización que se dedica a corregir errores y movilizar los engranes de la existencia y que sin ellos nada funcionaria, a continuación me dijo, sin dejarme pregonar en vano que él se había unido a ellos por su gusto y que como nos viera metidos en todo eso del alcalde que ahora estoy seguro que planearon ellos con ayuda del viejo alcalde, íbamos a terminar todos muertos. Además me recomendó que me alejara de Eric porque está volviéndose loco.

— ¡Oye!— objetó Eric— ¿Qué clase de...?

—Eso no importa ahora Forman… todos sabemos que no está bien lo que está pasando con tu cabeza pero en lugar de llevarte al psiquiatra seguimos sin aceptar que el día del concierto te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza y ya no quedaste igual. Por si fuera poco ahora sabemos muchas cosas que no vienen al caso y que dejan material suelto en el aire con huecos que no podemos rellenar porque para empezar, si es verdad que todo esto es un asunto entre el alcalde viejo y el que se murió ¿Cómo pinta una farmacéutica con esto? Y lo más importante ¿Qué tiene que ver la niña esa? ¿Por qué hace de dama de compañía para el presidente y el alcalde al mismo tiempo? Y ¿Por qué si lo hace con el presidente está estudiando en una secundaria publica de los ángeles? como que algo no cuadra aquí ¿no? Además el localizador que el gafete de Forman tenia adentro era, claramente, para asegurarse de que él estuviera fuera o dentro del edificio al momento de la explosión y nuestras conjeturas anteriores nos llevaron a pensar que PSIC tenía la intención de salvarle la vida— La tos volvió a interrumpirlo y sus amigos se miraron unos a otros con preocupación aunque ninguno dijo nada— La niña es otro factor que existe con relación a Forman, que es el único posible objetivo de Verónica en esa escuela, suponiendo que está allí por estrategia y no porque vaya a estudiar para dejar de ser...

— ¡Un momento! Pensé que habíamos dicho que Verónica, perdón… Marisa, podría estar ahí por el presidente Bredwovy y no por mí— replicó Eric

—Esa era una teoría, además si la niña estaba ahí por él, ¿Por qué te pusieron un chip a ti?— pronuncio Jackie y tuvo cuidado de que sus palabras entretuvieran a la audiencia dándose mucha importancia.

—Aquí el nombre importante es ese tal Daniel, según entendí: el dirige la organización llamada "Los Malcome" que es el grupo mafioso que puso las bombas del PairteSolem, por causa de que Marisa se enredó con el alcalde, no solo porque el alcalde volverá a ser el alcalde ahora que el nuevo murió. — Analizó Hyde— El propósito no era matarlo sino, como ya habíamos sospechado, deshacer la popularidad de los partidarios del alcalde. Luego PSIC por alguna razón puso una bomba en la estación del aeropuerto de los ángeles no sé por qué.

— Bueno eso sería porque los simpatizantes del viejo alcalde, lo eran, en gran medida por sus medidas de seguridad, construcciones como la estación del aeropuerto que garantizaban transportes seguros y gratuitos, estaban convencidos de que no había mejor alcalde que él debido a sus impulsos mericromatios. La estación fue construida como un homenaje pero fue enviada a construir luego de las altas críticas a las políticas de indemnización económica del presidente.

— En otras palabras, PSIC, quería provocar al viejo alcalde para que pensara que había sido la venganza del nuevo y una amenaza para el presidente. Entonces enviaron a alguien de Daniel que trabaja para Los Malcome con el fin de asesinar al alcalde pero de nuevo ¿Qué tiene que ver Marisa?

—Bueno, según entiendo, la primera bomba fue porque Daniel, que es quien dirige a la organización de los Malcome tiene algún tipo de relación con Marisa, quizá sea su hija o su amante no lo sé, y estaba enojado porque ella salía con el nuevo alcalde así que le fueron a surcar el arroyo en su fiesta de bienvenida en Nueva York, de modo que le metieron un buen susto y de paso arruinaron su reputación. Ahora bien, supongamos que esto es tal y como lo decimos, ¿Por qué PSIC quería meterse a fuerza en esta enemistad, cuál era su propósito al asesinar al alcalde?

—Fez no me habló de los propósitos de PSIC, se limitó a decir que todo lo que ellos hacían era por el bien común, para que el orden de los hechos se reestablezca. — explicó Kelso bajando tanto la cabeza que tuvo que abrir más las piernas y rozar la rodilla de Hyde.

Hyde le devolvió el favor con un golpe de su propia rodilla.

—Según esa teoría… entonces… ¿Qué tiene que hacer Verónica (Marisa o como se llame) en la misma escuela que trabaja el profesor que tenía que encontrarse en ese lugar y en ese momento el día del atentado? Creo que no es una coincidencia, además cabe la posibilidad de que el presidente Bredwovy fuera su verdadero objetivo, pues no había nadie a parte de Forman y él, tanto en la escuela como en la reunión de la CVN y aun si así es ¿Por qué PSIC persigue a Forman, contrató a Fez y además sabe nuestros nombres?

— Lo que tenemos que hacer es investigar a Marisa— sugirió Donna— Cuál es su propósito con esa escuela y la razón por la que se relaciona con Daniel del clan de los Malcome y entonces sabremos si el objetivo de PSIC era Eric o el presidente Bredwovy.

— Si, pero aún así, no sabremos cómo encontrar a Fez, porque eso no resuelve el cómo se relaciona PSIC con los alcaldes— bufó Kelso mordiendo con toda la furia que pudo a una pequeña mandarina — si has tenido otra visión que pueda ayudarnos, dínosla ahora. — le dijo a Eric. El otro se encogió de hombros pero Hyde notó que estaba sonrojándose.

— Quizá tiene que ver con ella; ahora sale con el presidente y representa un peligro para toda la nación. — Inquirió Hyde— El problema es que no tenemos pruebas contundentes de que eso último sea más que un rumor, no tienes una fotografía de ella besando al presidente, eso incendiaría a los medios.

— Bueno, pero la cosa es así, en PSIC, los trabajadores están preparándose para algo, algo que no quieren que nadie más sepa que están haciendo, Jackie y yo ya comprobamos la de cosas raras que se hacen allí y está claro que quieren ocultarse porque se disponen a hacer algo para lo que necesitaban deshacerse del nuevo alcalde. — dijo una Donna adusta entre la voz trémula y sus intentos por cerrar el broche del maletín.

— Eso podría ser un evento importante para el alcalde, tal vez lo que querían era aprovechar la relación que Forman tiene con esa niña para obligarla a salir, y de este modo podrían presionar al presidente con evidencia de su pedofilia. — repitió Hyde

— ¿Crees que PSIC está tramando todo esto contra el presidente?

—Sin duda hay algo que PSIC quiere ocultarle al mundo, es una organización secreta, quizá incluso trabaja para el presidente.

—Si eso fuera así, no habrían asesinado al alcalde que era uno de los protegidos del gabinete y el que se suponía que iba a volverse jefe de estado, ¡Estaba cerca de ser el próximo presidente!— canturreo Kelso emocionado

—No exageres— bramo Donna— es más probable que se trate del otro alcalde, el debió contratar a los Malcome para volver a ser alcalde, y PSIC está utilizando a Marisa y por lo tanto controlando a los Malcome para que ellos les abran el camino hacia su meta pero… ¿Cuál es su meta?

De pronto Jackie volvía a la tarea de estudiar los pliegues de los pantalones de Hyde y el otro fingió que no se enteraba para que ella no dejara de hacerlo.

—Entonces tal vez el presidente los contrató para deshacerse de él y como ellos no pudieron porque son una empresa farmacéutica hicieron trampa e incitaron a Los Malcome a hacer el trabajo sucio— opinó Eric

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido, hombre. ¡Piensa! Si ellos pusieron la bomba en la estación también hubieran podido ponerla en el PairteSolem sin la ayuda de los Malcome. — A todo esto, si Los Malcome están relacionados con Marisa. ¿Por qué ella se ligaría a Forman (el objetivo de PSIC) y no a su objetivo más lógico que es el presidente Bredwovy?

—Quizá no quería ser tan obvia y comenzó con un objetivo más pequeño para probar su suerte. — Kelso estaba empezando una carcajada pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de que Eric le echaba una mirada de hielo encima.

—No hay diferencia, no es como que estuviera ensayando, si llegó a la cama del presidente de los debe ser una profesional. — se burló Hyde.

—Si el propósito de PSIC es, como dice Fez, el de arreglar "el orden de los hechos" entonces debemos suponer que se meten con el presidente y con los alcaldes porque algo que está pasando va mal ¿no?— supuso Kelso— después de todo si hubiera salido bien ellos no tendrían que intervenir.

Donna musitó un gemido indescriptible.

— Si, bien. Pero entonces… ¿para qué quieren a Fez?— la voz de Kelso comenzó a quebrarse a la mitad de la pregunta y los demás volvieron las miradas hacia él para confirmar que sus ojos se habían puesto húmedos.

Hyde puso los ojos en blanco.

— A lo mejor aceptó el trabajo y resultó que era más difícil de lo que él se imaginaba y ahora se tuvo que mudar y todo eso. Ya hablamos de esto ¿no? No se llora en el círculo, Kelso.

— Entonces ¿Por qué me pidió que dejáramos de buscarlo? eso no es normal en él, a él le gusta ser el centro de atención; es más, él no se habría ido sin despedirse. ¿Eh? ¿Qué me dices de eso?

—Ya te visitó en tus sueños para despedirse, mariquita, ¿Qué más quieres?

— ¡Él no me habría dejado! ¡Estábamos bien!— esta vez ya no había ninguna duda: Kelso estaba llorando y los otros tuvieron que apartar la mirada. Todos excepto Hyde que se las había apañado para resistir los sollozos de su amigo.

— ¡Eres un hombre casado, Kelso! ¡Casado! ¡CON UNA MUJER! ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que se te rotaba la esfera?!

— Mi vida personal no les incumbe, ustedes no…

— ¿Qué no nos incumbe? ¿Que no somos tus amigos? Pues mira… tienes una hija ya es hora de que te comportes como un adulto…

— Ya, y a ti eso te sale de maravilla ¡Alcohólico de mierda!

Hyde estuvo a punto de contestar algo de lo que podría haberse arrepentido pero, por suerte, fue interrumpido.

— ¡Basta ya! ¡Cierra la boca!— le ordenó Jackie. Hyde abrió la boca con una mirada desafiante para replicar, pero en seguida volvió a cerrarla porque nada bueno se le ocurrió. Aunque Donna sabía que en realidad no era por eso que la obedecía.

El silencio se convirtió en un mar de preguntas y más preguntas pero que nunca tenían respuesta alguna. Si en ese momento le hubieran preguntado a Hyde como se sentía, habría dicho que no sentía nada; pero habría mentido, porque las mentiras lo hacían sentirse mejor. Siempre estaba mintiendo y en el fondo la verdad le dolía y la evitaba como evitaba las mentiras que sin querer salían siempre de su boca como en un intento vago por compensar su honesta brutalidad hostil, su comportamiento indiferente y siempre tan a la defensiva que también era mentira. Porque Hyde no era un despreocupado como todos los demás pensaban, se preocupaba de verdad y mucho, y a veces demasiado. Estaba preocupado por todo y por todos y sobre todo porque él sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto cuando comenzaba a preocuparse.

Steven Hyde tenía una manía con las mentiras; mentía cuando decía que no sentía nada, que no le importaba nada y que estaba conforme con su vida. Mentía cuando le respondía a la mujer que había sido una madre para él, que todo andaba en orden con su vida. Que tenía una casa a donde llegar a descansar y que su matrimonio iba bien. Mentía cuando alguien veía los vendajes en la quemadura de su mano y le preguntaba si dolía, porque siempre decía que no. Mentía cuando tenía que comprar comida y decía que había olvidado el cambio y que lo pagaría después, que llevaba la bolsa vacía o que se encontraba sano. Mentía todo el tiempo y a veces no podía evitarlo porque también había momentos en que le desagradaba cargar con eso y se ponía a contarle la verdad al techo y a la pared vacía de la casa de Leo. Les mentía a todos, pero no podía mentirse nunca. Nunca se traicionaba, siempre era consiente de esas verdades que duelen y nunca se atrevía a entregarse a ese cinismo diciéndose: _no pasa nada_, porque él y su conciencia sabían muy bien, que era mentira, que algo pasaba.

La verdad era que no tenía trabajo, estaba en libertad condicional por un _cargo grave_ que nunca se pudo probar porque nunca lo cometió; una parte de su camiseta estaba manchada con un aceite que se podía sacar fácilmente con un fuerte producto de limpieza que nunca había podido conseguir, y no porque fuera permanente, como él solía decirles a todos. Tenía los ojos amarillentos por el uso constante de las drogas. El humo casi cotidiano de la marihuana le había dejado una tos crónica y una voz rasposa como si siempre llevara atorada una flema en la garganta y llevaba mal remendados los cueros de su pantalón favorito. Su esposa, (una nudista que conoció en Las Vegas) se había ido de regreso a Nevada con su primer esposo y ahora follaba con la primera mujer que estuviera dispuesta a hacerle caso. Pero mientras que estuviera sobrio y recién bañado podría engañar a cualquiera utilizando ese ingenio que, como por obra del espíritu santo, no se perdía a la par de sus neuronas.

Pero de todas las verdades de Hyde, había una sola que le preocupaba por sobre todas las demás. Si alguien descubriera aquella verdad se vería obligado, sin más remedio, a lanzarse desde el balcón más alto del último piso del mismo edificio que los Malcome habían volado tres meses atrás. La única verdad que nadie podría sacarle a patadas. Una verdad que lo avergonzaba y a veces hasta lo horrorizaba y lo despertaba sudando por la madrugada, asustado como un niño pequeño que moja la cama por la pereza de levantarse hasta el baño. Pero Hyde no mojaba la cama como cuando era niño, porque además, ni de niño había mojado la cama. Hyde no mojaba nunca la cama y eso no era una mentira como las otras; Hyde lo sabía. No mojaba la cama, ni siquiera luego de la golpiza que uno de los "tíos" que aparecían en la vida de su madre para levantar una vela fugaz en su corazón y destrozarla más tarde, le propinaba sin tregua por irrumpir, inoportuna y equivocadamente, en la única habitación de la casa. No mojaba la cama, ni siquiera cuando su madre lo encerraba en el armario para que su amante en turno no descubriera que era madre soltera, ni mojaba la cama cuando afuera había truenos horrorosos que lo sobresaltaban cuando trataba de dormitar en el incómodo rincón de ese mismo armario. Porque además no había dormido sobre la cama.

Hyde nunca mojo la cama de niño, mucho menos siendo adulto. Y sin embargo cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera descubrir su secreto le venían unas ganas de orinarse en la cama como ninguna de esas veces. Steven no era un niño problemático por el abandono y maltrato de su madre o por las duras muestras de disciplina de su bien surtido repertorio de padrastros, no. Hyde era problemático porque era malvado, sí, esa era la razón. Eso había dicho la psicóloga de esa escuela de la que casi lo echaron. Steven era un niño malvado que hacía daño a los demás por el puro placer de hacerlo y a pesar de todo… Hyde no había roto el diagrama de los cuatro grupos de alimentos de Christine Del bueno en esa ocasión. Eso también era una mentira. Una que terminó por creerse con el tiempo.

No importaba ya ninguna de las protestas, las mentiras o las ganas de orinar. Hyde había crecido para convertirse en el bueno para nada que su madre había previsto que seria y eso lo llenaba de una rabia impotente que crecía, y se inflaba, y se inflaba hasta que comenzaba a gritar en su cabeza y la única forma de apagarlo era con una cerveza, o dos, o tres, o perder la cuenta; porque las cuentas no son lo que cuenta si no la intención y Hyde tenía la intención de perderse de tanta mierda ahogándose en alcohol y nadie podría detenerlo aunque lo intentara. Nadie excepto Jackie. Y es que la verdad que Hyde guardaba con tanto recelo de la vista de todos, la única que podía golpearlo como un hierro frio en la cara si alguien lo averiguara; era que Jackie Burkhart: la ingenua princesa mimada, egoísta, rica y mandona que tanto le molestaba, había aprendido a gobernarlo. Si esa era la palabra, gobernarlo.

Jackie lo gobernaba con puño de hierro, sin treguas y sin querer, y en el fondo eso era lo que más lo aterraba. Jackie no había aprendido a gobernarlo, por mucho que el tratara de convencerse de aquello; Jackie gobernaba sus manos, su boca, sus miedos, sus ataques de rabia y hasta esas inflamaciones sinsentido que crecían con la impotencia de sus recuerdos más pueriles de la infancia, no porque hubiera aprendido cómo hacerlo, sino porque a él le gustaba. Le gustaba que Jackie tuviera el control absoluto y se lo habría entregado por completo, si se lo pidiera en ese momento como en cualquiera. Como tantas veces lo había hecho desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor y hasta cuando la vio, aquella última vez marchándose de Point Place con esos jeans ajustados y la playera de led Zeppelin que él le obsequió en su cumpleaños, escondida bajo una chaqueta magenta que hacia juego con ese ridículo moño que tanto odiaba.

Jackie era el principio de todos sus miedos, la razón por la que las mentiras valían la pena, por la que continuaba y continuaría mintiendo si llegaba a hacer falta. Era la dueña de todos sus sentidos, no había noción de su existencia que no se encendiera en llamas cuando ella pasaba cerca; cuando le hablaba, con todos esos defectos que tanto le gustaban; con esa risa burlona y poco simpático; con esa actitud altiva de diva y esos vestidos coloreados de pasteles infantiles que le parecían odiosos. Con esa voz chillona y aguda que tanto lo molestaba. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo lo molestaba su voz! Lo molestaba su risa, sus zapatos de tacón al estilo disco y ABBA, el sonido de su uñas largas golpeando contra la superficie lisa de su chamarra con la que hacia fricción, el color de sus labios; a veces rojos, a veces morados, a veces rosados por la falta de labial y a veces perfectos. Hechos para él como le hubiera gustado que fuera. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado! Sus pequeños pechos como limones; su vientre plano pero no como una tablilla sino con los pliegues perfectos, como contados; los ojos, sus enormes ojos. Porque a veces Jackie era eso, ojos y nada más.

Y cuando Hyde se descubría a si mismo pensando en ella cerraba los ojos y apretaba lo parpados con fuerza pensando en otras cosas: camaros, papas fritas, Zeppelin, lo que fuera menos ella y lo hacía como quien piensa en otras cosas para distraer a la mente de una erección pero no para evitar una, porque a pesar de todo Jackie no le provocaba erecciones; pensar en Jackie lo volvía débil, jodido y necesitado, lo volvía real. Parte de las mejores razones que tenía para amar con tanta fuerza a Jackie era porque siempre venía con la realidad. Jackie no era la esperanza de un cuento de hadas, sino el recordatorio de que él y todos sus errores existían y eran tan reales como los monstruos bajo la cama que hacen a los otros niños mojar sus propias camas. Jackie era ese monstruo bajo la cama de Hyde y le gustaba pensar en ella de esa manera para obligarse a abandonar el deseo de lanzarse sobre sus labios.

En realdad a veces eso tampoco funcionaba y se limitaba a insultarla para alejarla, era como un ejercicio simple para espantar a un mosquito molesto que no lo deja en paz a uno. La verdad que tanto avergonzaba a Hyde era que ninguna de las mentiras que se dijera podría engañarlo. Amaba a esa mujer _con cada fibra de su ser_, tal como se lo había dicho a su hermano en esa pelea. La amaba porque no quería quererla y de verdad se esforzaba en odiarla y sentía que por lo menos estaba poniendo empeño en algo. La amaba porque pensaba que era inmortal cuando estaba con ella, porque sentía que el mundo no era suficiente para él, porque se sentía importante y no como un fracasado; porque cuando la miraba pensaba "tengo que ser mejor" y a pesar de que él no supiera entonces que de eso se trata el amor. No. Hyde no aceptaba que amaba a Jackie, pero no hacía falta.

No hacía falta pensarlo o decirlo, ni siquiera sentirlo porque los sentimientos siempre acaban por traicionarlo a uno. El amor que le tenía a esa chica sobrepasaba cualquier mentira, cualquier relación, erección o miedo y avanzaba despacio hacia él; con una fuerza violenta que lo convertía en un dócil ternero por el puro placer de poder dejarle el cargo del león. El amor que le tenía venia en luces de colores, en algunos ruidos siniestros como su horrenda voz aguda y si ella quisiera él podría convertirse en presidente solo por ese amor. Pero el amor, como dicen los sabios viejos de callejón como Buz (que tanto respeto le inspiran a Hyde) no es suficiente. Para Hyde tampoco era suficiente el amor, por eso era quien era y lo seguiría siendo y por eso Jackie estaba con ese rubio engreído y no con él. Porque Hyde la amaba tanto que hubiera preferido mil veces que Jackie se fuera con cualquier otro rubio a que terminara en la misma miseria que él solo por esa estupidez de "el amor"

Hyde sabía que no se puede vivir de amor. Que el amor no basta para _ser_ porque para _ser_ hay que saber que _ser_ es peligroso. Hyde era peligroso para ella, para otros y para sí mismo, y habría dado lo que fuera porque esa sensación estomacal que se revolcaba furiosa en su estómago cuando el aroma de Jackie se abría paso por sus sentidos, dejara de enloquecerlo. No le gustaba el amor y no quería tener nada que ver con él y por eso detestaba a Jackie. El amor no le gustaba y no le gustaba sentirlo y lidiar con la sensación que queda cuando uno se da cuenta de que está volviéndose otro estúpido enamorado del montón. Los síntomas que se repiten, la monotonía de las costumbres silenciosas; el amor les pasaba a todos por igual y al él no le gustaba ser como todos los demás. Por eso si alguien le hubiera preguntado qué era lo que sentía por Jackie, habría contestado (luego de mojar un poco la cama) que la odiaba.

Porque el odio es más sincero, es repentino y está loco. El odio es muy difícil de conseguir. El odio es especial porque por mucho que uno lo quiera no nace sino rencor. El odio y el dolor del odio se parecen pero no son iguales y el odio es más difícil de sentir. El amor no es más que un episodio cerebral y en cambio, el odio se contagia por el aire y se le pega al menos indicado. El odio que quería sentir por Jackie justificaría todas sus dudas, todas las veces que le dio mil vueltas a la cama con una cerveza en la mano y un insomnio proliferó en las entrañas. Justificaba años de sus peores fracasos, de su colección de malas elecciones y de sus antecedentes penales.

Odiarla significaba que ya no la amaba y que podía dejarla ir, aunque Hyde no lo entendiera así: Eso que él llamaba odio era poco más que amor disfrazado a montones y que por más que intentara taparlo le salía por los huecos más obvios, brotándole a chorros incontrolables cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Y si Hyde no hubiera estado tan distraído, intentando con toda su fuerza aparentar que ese amor era odio, se habría dado cuenta de que no era el único contenedor de amor explotando en la habitación de pequeños, pero no por eso discretos, chorros.

—Lo que haremos será dividirnos para investigar— sugirió Donna aclarándose la garganta para que no les quedaran dudas de su decisión, y sin querer todos, incluyéndola a ella, desviaron la vista hacia Eric.

Porque no importaba que tan seguro estuviera uno de que su plan o su análisis de la situación eran acertados, siempre había que esperar a que Eric abriera la boca y emitiera un juicio de la situación. Eric no era el más valiente, ni el más inteligente pero tenía algo que ninguno de los presentes y mucho menos Hyde, se atreverían a negar jamás. Eric era el líder y no importaba que tan asustado estuviera o si la voz le flaqueaba, si Eric decidía que se haría, entonces así seria, y si no, entonces pensarían en algo más. Así había sido siempre desde que eran niños, no porque quisieran sino porque estaban acostumbrados y sin que se lo mereciera daban al más frágil el poder de mando cada vez que las cosas se salían de control.

Eric parecía estar evaluando todas sus opciones y antes de responder se talló los ojos por enésima vez en la conversación provocando que, por una milésima de segundo, Hyde se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él y luego les dijo:

—Ya que yo vivo en los ángeles, yo me haré cargo de Verónica, perdón… Marisa. Donna tiene acceso a la vida pública del viejo alcalde y del presidente, dado que es una periodista encontrara los medios para conseguir información suficiente. Kelso está siendo perseguido por los Malcome así que no debe ir muy lejos ni acercarse a ellos…

—Pero no puedes dejarme sin actividad, palito de regaliz— protestó Kelso— tengo que encontrar a Fez.

—Hyde se encargara de lo de PSIC, ira a la fábrica de Atalanta a buscar señales de Fez y averiguar lo que se traen entre manos. — continuo diciendo Eric sin prestarle atención a Kelso

— ¡Un momento!— replicó Hyde— yo no sé dónde queda esa basura, una de las chicas debería acompañarme.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer yo?— se quejó Jackie

—Jackie y yo no podemos volver a ese lugar donde ya nos conocen, sería un suicidio— explicó Donna

— ¡No me quedaré en casa!— musitó Kelso. Y de pronto todos estaban hablando en voz alta

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo— cedió Eric — lo haremos así. Donna y yo iremos por lo de Marisa en L.A, luego volaremos a Nueva york, Kelso y Hyde irán a lo de PSIC, Jackie se encargara de la investigación de Fez.

—Creo que yo debería hacerme cargo de eso— dijo Kelso impaciente, balanceándose con una media sonrisa— Jackie confundirá a Fez con cualquier latino que se encuentre, ¡Fez es nuestra prioridad! No podemos dejarlo en manos de Jackie que, no te ofendas, es la más inútil del grupo.

—De acuerdo Kelso, entonces tu investiga lo de Fez y que Jackie lleve a Hyde a Atlanta.

— ¡Sí!— festejó Kelso y luego se echó a reír quien sabe porque. Quizás era la hierba, por eso todos los demás rieron también.

Y así lo hicieron. Lo que Eric no sabía cuándo comenzó toda la operación, era que nada iba a salir como lo habían planeado. Por una serie de giros desafortunados y que nadie pudo prever, Hyde terminó ese miércoles con el pie metido en un saco de papas y Jackie con la mano atorada en una batidora y la historia de cómo llegaron hasta ese punto era tan divertida y a la vez ruin, que a Hyde le daría vergüenza, mucho tiempo más tarde, contársela a Wilde (el psicólogo- nariz de fruta) en su consultorio para la hora de la merienda y sin embargo, se obligó a hacerlo, porque lo detalles o como a él le hubiera gustado decirle a Jackie (detalles, bebé, detalles) eran los más importantes.

Todo comenzó cuando nos detuvimos en una cafetería llamada "Honey Champs" en el este de Virginia. Una mujer— dijo Hyde con la garganta seca— Se nos acercó con un aire lascivo, como si hubiera adivinado que venía deseando una buena noche desde que me levante de mi cama, aquel miércoles por la mañana. Jackie había pedido una malteada de cereza, yo bebía una cerveza mañanera y había estado leyendo silly o´ solo para adultos con el mejor humor que caracteriza a los niños. — Aclaró, como si aquello fuera tan importante— había estado en Chicago temprano quizás un día antes, no lo recuerdo. Había llegado al lugar de la ficha y los empleados me miraban como si estuvieran recibiendo a un camionero. Así me imagino que era HigHink todos los días, ahí es donde mi esposa solía trabajar entonces ¿sabe? era mesera. —Añadió— así que tenía un buen contraste con respecto a las cafeterías de carretera, ahí vendían malteadas de cereza aunque usted no lo crea… en ese momento… no, luego, si recuerdo que salí disparado como una flecha, no… espera, algo sucedió primero, solo que ya no lo recuerdo— mintió.

En realidad, Hyde si lo recordaba, y lo recordaba perfectamente con todos los detalles (detalles, bebé, detalles) recordaba haberse levantado por la mañana sin playera, usando ese pantalón deportivo y holgado que le gustaba para dormir. Recordaba haberse subido a "el camino" y conducido a Chicago. Recordaba haberse hospedado en Chicago un martes por la noche en un motel llamado Barns, y recordaba haber llamado, con los nervios de punta en los dedos sudorosos al teléfono, a Jackie. Jackie le dio la dirección de su trabajo en HigHink y Hyde le devolvió la cortesía fingiendo que se pondría en camino al día siguiente y que seguía en Wisconsin para no sonar muy interesado. Después de todo, no era su intención recogerla para una cita, sino para una misión suicida en los bordes de Atlanta.

Pasó el resto de la noche pensando en lo que le diría, lo que haría para parecer desinteresado en la reacción que ella tendría cuando lo viera llegar tan temprano. ¿Pensaría que estaba desesperado? A ella no le correspondía decidirlo. ¿Quién era ella para juzgarlo? Debería llegar más tarde, casi de noche, cuando la proliferación de gente estuviera amainando para que pareciera que había salido de Wisconsin esa misma mañana… o quizá no, quizá solo debería mandarlo todo al carajo, sí, eso es. Debía fingir que para él no existían esas preocupaciones, tal vez ella adivinaría sus intenciones y sabría, con echarle un vistazo, que había pasado toda la noche estudiando sus posibles reacciones. ¡Bah, claro que no! Jackie no era tan lista. No ¿qué va? bastaría con decirle que había llegado temprano, ¿Para qué complicar la vida?

Se levantó con mala cara al día siguiente, por no haber podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche pero valió la pena… o no. Quizá solo quería pensarlo así. De cualquier forma la noche y con ello su oportunidad de dormir, habían terminado y ahora estaba en camino a HigHink, porque aunque primero trató de pedir comida en ese mismo lugar, su instinto le dijo que sería más saludable comerse sus propias heces y que ni eso haría falta porque el lugar donde Jackie trabajaba era una cafetería y solían vender cosas comestibles en esos lugares, café por ejemplo. Hyde sabía que había sido un error no haber descansado porque la refriega del día le pasaría la factura si tenían que emprender una persecución en la carretera y que de todas maneras ni su coche modelo el camino, era tan rápido para algo como eso. Había estado pensando en lo que quería comer, solo porque tenía hambre pero luego se le coló de nuevo la duda en la cabeza y se preguntó si aun comiendo en la cafetería donde trabaja Jackie ella lo obligaría a pagar.

Trató de reflexionar sobre aquello pero al poco rato mientras tomaba la carretera del este y ponía la direccional sin querer, hacia el lado equivocado, descubrió que en realidad no estaba preocupado por eso. De todas formas podía aguantarse el hambre unas horas, no sería la primera vez que se saltaba el desayuno, y seguramente Jackie encontraría algo bueno para los dos avanzada la tarde, si sobrevivían y si no, tenía buenos motivos para no comer. Una vez, leyendo los pedazos sin contenido pornográfico que Kelso desprendía de sus revistas se topó con un artículo que decía que cuando te mueres puedes defecarte encima si llevas el estómago lleno. Hyde no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta pero le preocupaba el aspecto que pudiera tener su cadáver cuando los empleados de PSIC lo atraparan. Quizá no era otra cosa más que la vanidad que Jackie le había inculcado el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. En aquel entonces incluso se preocupaba por que el dobladillo de su pantalón no se le arrugara por la franja de las botas y se le quedara atrapado allí.

Sonrió al recordar el hecho y automáticamente miró hacia sus tobillos sin poder evitarlo era como si le estuvieran llegando recuerdos que mantenía enredados en sus costumbres, en sus vergonzosas costumbres, en este caso en particular. Hyde era atractivo sin más, sin tener que arreglarse demasiado o siquiera lavarse el cabello en varios días. Por suerte eso no era suficiente para que el chico dejara de hacerlo. Porque aunque era descuidado con la ropa que vestía y el grado de descomposición de las cosas que se llevaba a la boca de vez en cuando, siempre había sido muy higiénico. No se cepillaba el cabello o se perfumaba con cremas y colonias, pero era limpio igual. Cuando salía con Jackie había pasado de ser una estrella de rock cowboy a un oficinista de libreto. Hasta había comenzado a usar corbatas.

Rara vez se quitaba las botas que Jackie le había regalado pero cuando lo hacia combinaba muy bien su ropa, porque sabía lo importante que era para ella, que el vistiera bien. Sin embargo cuando todo se terminó Hyde había sacado a la pila todas sus corbatas y las había quemado para iniciar su nueva etapa de adulto rebelde donde el sistema era su antiguo trabajo como ayudante de su padre negro William Barnet, éste (decían algunos) era el biológico. Y fue el mismo Barnet el que le puso un negocio de discos en Point Place, llamado Groovs, el lugar que Hyde utilizó unos días antes para esconderse de Jack, que todavía lo andaba buscando por cogerse a su novia. A veces Hyde se preguntaba qué había pasado con Zen, la chica del bajo pero no era un pensamiento muy frecuente y pronto averiguaría la respuesta.

Hyde había perdido Groovs en una discusión legal con su hermana Angie, una psicóloga ambiciosa que encontró la forma de deshacerse de él, por supuesto no habría resultado para ella igual de sencillo si él no hubiera estado petrificado por la muerte del hombre que lo crio por tantos años y que había sido como un padre para él. Red Forman. El hombre, el mito, la leyenda. El viejo Red. Si lo viera ahora dándole vueltas a la cama por una chica le patearía el trasero. Hyde suspiró aferrando el volante hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, estaba enojado, pensar en Red lo ponía furioso. Con él se había ido todo, su casa, su familia, su negocio y sus ganas, sus ganas de seguir peleando por ganarse la vida. Sus ganas de vivir. No por el hecho de que se hubiera muerto, sino por la forma en la que ocurrió y de la que tanto su libertad condicional como el agudo dolor en el pecho que aparecía cuando pensaba en él, le reprochaban y se encargaban de recordarle siempre.

Hyde llegó al estacionamiento de la cafetería. El lugar estaba desierto salvo por un viejo Chevrolet a la vista sin bujías, y una camioneta roja de lanza corta con las iniciales D.T en las placas que estaba estacionado frente a la puerta de cargas. El lugar ya estaba abierto y parecía soleado, algo que no ponía de buen humor a todo el mundo, al menos no a Steven Hyde. O quizá le pareció de ésta forma solo cuando un Cadillac azul se estacionó junto al camino y se vio obligado a quitarse las gafas para contemplar su belleza. Estaba a punto de soltar un piropo con la boca abierta, cuando el dueño se bajó del auto y se acomodó con aire soberbio la cabellera rubia con el efecto del viento que le daba un parecido al príncipe encantador. Hyde lo reconoció de inmediato y se ofendió cuando al verlo, el otro no pareció reparar en su presencia, como si de hecho él no lo recordara.

—Buenos días — saludó Cave alegremente y pasó caminando a su lado como si se hubiera olvidado del incidente en el apartamento de Jackie o peor aún, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Hyde no quiso que las palabras salieran de su boca pero ya lo había dicho antes de pensarlo, a lo mejor estaba pensando en voz alta, pero estuvo seguro de haberlo dicho cuando el otro se volvió para encontrarse con él.

— ¿Perdona, te conozco? – Hyde no solo estaba furioso, también estaba confundido, el mismo había presenciado todo en la casa de Jackie, recordaba a Jackie discutiendo con él. Por alguna estúpida razón se había imaginado que no exista más en la vida de Jackie. ¿Y ahora qué?— pensó.

—No, creo que no. Estaba hablando conmigo mismo ¿sabes? No es como que nosotros…

— ¡Cave! — La puerta se abrió de pronto con un trompazo y Jackie salió disparada hasta los brazos del rubio y se le colgó del cuello en un beso que a Hyde le pareció durar una eternidad. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó Jackie emocionada con una risita nerviosa y una voz más aguda de lo normal. — No me dijiste que vendrías…

De pronto sus ojos alcanzaron a Hyde, solo la silueta hizo falta. Hyde no había cerrado los ojos ni había apartado la vista sino que se había limitado a hacer una mueca inexpresiva para relajar los músculos de la cara que se le habían tensado al ver al rubio ese. Sin embargo fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Jackie y hacerla mirar en su dirección.

— ¡Steven! — exclamó ella, esta vez con verdadera sorpresa, no como la fingida y congestionada que había interpretado cuando le saltó encima a su novio. Hyde no entendió porque estaba sorprendida, ella sabía que se verían allí mismo, de hecho habían concertado una cita ¿una cita? Hyde se sobresaltó ante la idea. Que estupidez, ¿Cómo había podido pensar que eso era…? — creí que llegarías más tarde, ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

Hasta ese momento, Hyde no se había dado cuenta de que tenía los brazos cruzados, y cuando relajo la postura vio como Cave vacilaba y bajaba la ceja que había tenido alzada desde que Jackie reparó en su presencia.

—Bueno…— quiso explicar Hyde, pero su buzón lleno de opciones durante la noche se había quedado vacío de repente.

— ¡Ya recuerdo!— ingenió Cave, tan de prisa que había salvado a Hyde de poner una excusa por su temprana llegada y muy a su pesar Hyde tuvo que agradecérselo. No tenía nada en contra suya, era un buen tipo ¿no es cierto? Solo otro tipo más en el mundo, uno insignificante, se decía.

—El que no durmió con tu chica— se apresuró a contestar — sí, ese soy yo.

—No tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos es día ¿cierto?

Hyde no quiso contestar, ¿era una trampa? No quería conocerlo y por lo que lograba recordar sabía muy bien o podía inferir por lo menos que él tampoco estaba interesado en conocerlo. ¿Acaso fingía interés por Jackie?

—No. Es cierto— interrumpió Jackie que había mirado con preocupación a los dos chicos— Él es Steven Hyde, mi amigo de la secundaria. Steven, este es mi novio George Cave.

—Mucho gusto— Cave le extendió la mano con una sonrisa que Hyde no pudo encontrar amenazadora por mucho que se esforzó. Estaba herido por alguna razón, solo que no lograba averiguar por qué.

Hyde correspondió el saludo e intentó no parecer un desequilibrado mental mientras estudiaba el rostro sonriente del rubio para ver si le encontraba algo sospechoso. No lo logró, su sonrisa parecía sincera.

— ¿Por qué no entramos? —sonrió Jackie. Sonreía sí, pero Hyde notaba un leve salto en el parpado inferior de su ojo izquierdo.

Jackie abrió la puerta asintiendo gravemente con la cabeza señaló una mesas y les indicó que les traería bebidas con las manos. Los dos tuvieron que seguir sin ella.

—Entonces —dijo Cave mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas vacías de la cafetería— ¿Qué hace un vaquero de Wisconsin en Chicago?

Hyde no se había ofendido con lo de vaquero, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con la gente de ciudad, pero tampoco le pareció que su acento lo delatara. ¿Jackie le habría hablado de él y de Point Place? Aun había así algo raro con él, seguía sintiendo cierto resentimiento.

—Tranquilo — contestó Hyde cuando vio que el otro abría la boca tras su silencio, seguramente lo había interpretado como una amenaza de peligro inminente, quizá había pensado que lo había ofendido de alguna forma con esa broma— No me va el sombrero pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada con mi lengua.

Cave rio, su risa también era encantadora, Hyde no podía encontrarle defectos. ¿Por qué buscas defectos? Le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza ¿Por qué debería molestarte este tipo?

—Tienes un buen sentido del humor— dijo Cave— No esperaba que encontrarme contigo de nuevo, creo que después de nuestro primer encuentro debes pensar que soy malhumorado ¿eh?—Hyde negó ligeramente con la cabeza con una sonrisa entre dientes sin mirarlo a la cara, estaba tratando de averiguar por qué le molestaba tanto alguien tan simpático. — supongo que de todos los amigos de Jackie, eres al que me conviene más ganarme ¿no?

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa punzada en el pecho. ¿Qué era? Por fin lo había descubierto. Fue esa palabra cuando estaban afuera, fue algo que dijo Jackie cuando los presentó. "Amigo" ¿amigo? Hyde no era su amigo. Hyde había sido todo, su amante, su novio, su rival acérrimo y hasta su peor enemigo, pero nunca su amigo; ese era un límite que no estaba dispuesto a surcar. Hyde y Jackie habían flotado sobre la amistad algunas veces pero siempre habían logrado esquivarla con la agilidad de un tigre. Evadían a la amistad como Hyde evadía los compromisos, como Jackie evadía a los mexicanos. La amistad no era algo suyo lo suyo era la guerra, el sexo, quizás hasta el amor, pero nunca la amistad. La amistad de Hyde estaba reservada para personas como Kelso, como Donna pero no para una niñita malcriada y su novio risueño y amarillento de tocador.

Si, así es. Hyde por fin había encontrado la razón por la que el tipo no le agradaba. Simplemente porque era demasiado perfecto, como Jackie. Definitivamente esos dos eran tal para cual, a Hyde no le habría sorprendido si de pronto Cave sacaba un enchinador de pestañas de su bolso y se empezaba a maquillar.

—No creo que te sirva de mucho, Jackie y yo no nos llevamos así de bien ¿sabes? —se explicó Hyde, aunque trato de evitar las palabras clave para no ser tan obvio con lo que quería decirle— es decir… Jackie es algo…

— ¡Oh cielos! ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Cave de repente. Hyde pensó que se había tardado mucho en responder y se había quedado vagando en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta pero en seguida supo que no se trataba de eso— ¿Te duele?

Hyde miró hacia donde señalaba y retrajo la mano lastimada como por instinto.

—No tuve tiempo de pensarlo pero ese día la llevabas envuelta también — insistió Cave— debió ser durante el atentado ¿no? — claro que él no tenía sus propias heridas, pensaba Hyde. Si hasta salió corriendo en cuanto empezó todo.

La verdad es que a Hyde no le había dolido últimamente, y hasta podía decirse que se estaba curando cuando Jack llegó a su casa un día y comenzó a golpearlo. Entonces Hyde había escupido el cereal que llevaba en la boca y había rodado hacia el pasillo detrás de la puerta, luego, cuando estaba en suelo, Jack se había encargado de que viera manchas rojas con una patada en la cara cuando se arrastró para levantarse. Había tomado su ventaja y le había pisado la mano vendada con todo el peso que pudo poner, restregando sus quemaduras con su zapato. Hyde habría gritado hasta quedarse afónico si hubiera podido, pero el cereal que alcanzó a tragarse en el primer golpe estaba hecho una masa en su garganta. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido cruzaron brevemente por su cabeza mientras se revolvía incomodo en el asiento, tenía la impresión de que el novio de Jackie estaba mirando dentro de su cabeza.

—No ha mejorado mucho, volví a las vendas— se rio —Cave debió darse cuenta de que lo estaba incomodando porque cambio de tema.

—Jackie y yo nos conocimos en este mismo lugar— le dijo —Un hombre estaba molestándola

"Eres todo un héroe" pensó decir Hyde con tono sarcástico pero se lo tragó recordando el momento de asfixia con el cereal.

–Le gustan los héroes de los comics. Una vez salió con mi amigo el extranjero porque lo confundió con el ratón Pérez.

De repente los dos se echaron a reír, no era tan gracioso por cierto, pero la risa siempre desencadena más risa y más si uno está sentado frente a otra persona que también está riendo.

— ¿Es enserio? — masculló entre lágrimas el rubio, Hyde se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

—Entonces el ratón Pérez una clase de héroe ¿No?

—En mi humilde opinión… si

Los dos volvieron a reír, esta vez más apagado casi por los nervios.

— ¿Cómo estaba molestándola ese hombre?— preguntó Hyde, no sabía si quería saberlo.

—En realidad la hice comprarme una cerveza y cuando volvió la pesque en el estacionamiento. La pasamos muy bien desde entonces. Es una buena chica.

Hyde no pudo evitar reírse, aquello era una buena broma, Jackie ¿una buena chica? Si claro, entonces él era Superman. Luego la idea le vino a la cabeza, si él hubiera estado ahí para defenderla de ese hombre, Jackie no saldría con Cave.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes?

Hyde hizo un recorrido mental por sus frases favoritas para responder con sátira, luego pareció inclinado por la idea de contar la verdad, titubeo por un segundo ante sus recuerdos, uno donde su madre estaba limpiando el baño de los padres de Jackie, y el otro donde Kelso la presentaba en el sótano a su grupo de amigos como "su novia", no dio resultado, no se convenció.

—No lo recuerdo— fue su respuesta. Cave se llevó su bebida a la boca y volvió a inclinarse sobre el asiento

— ¿Estas casado?— le preguntó. Hyde miró su mano llena de anillos, los repasó con cuidado con la mirada: uno era de su madre en su meñique, el segundo había pertenecido a su primera víctima de robo discreto, el último y su favorito… era de la Sra. Forman, se lo había obsequiado cuando Hyde le contó que pensaba proponerle matrimonio a Jackie y fue a buscarla a chicago.

—No. Ya no.

La conversación volvió a interrumpirse por un silencio que no quiso romperse, cada uno parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Entonces Jackie volvió.

—Cerveza para ti y…— giró hacia su novio— ¿Qué te gustaría beber?— dijo enseñando dos vasos diferentes. Hyde supo reconocer ambas bebidas, se hubiera burlado de Jackie si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por el sujeto frente a él.

—Cuéntame— empezó Cave de nuevo cuando sus pensamientos lo devolvieron a la realidad— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Hyde se dio cuenta de que había dejado esa pregunta sin responder antes, pero el otro parecía muy pendiente de la respuesta. Casi como si… la supiera

—Jackie y yo vamos a dar un paseo por Atlanta.

La mirada de Cave era la respuesta que Hyde buscaba, confirmaba lo que había estado pensando, había un brillo en sus ojos, único en su especie, pero él lo conocía de sobra.

—No te ves sorprendido— insistió Hyde y entonces la mirada del otro flaqueo por un instante, a Hyde le gusto ese poder.

—Es por un proyecto en el que nuestra amiga Donna está trabajando para el periódico de Nueva York. — dijo Jackie, tan rápido que las palabras cobraron un efecto nervioso. Hyde se dio cuenta de que le temblaba el mentón. ¿Por qué le mentía? ¿No le había contado lo de Fez? Quizá todavía no le tenía tanta confianza. Aquella sola idea hizo que Hyde se descubriera sonriendo con esa malicia tan característica, aunque no por eso la borró.

—Bueno me voy—Anunció Cave— Yo solo vine a verte, hermosa. — Hyde se asqueó por un momento— Quería saber cómo estabas pero parece que estas en buenas manos ¿eh?

Cuando se levantó para abrazarla le guiñó un ojo a Hyde, tal vez se lo había imaginado pero no entendió lo que quería decirle con eso.

—Nos vemos.

Jackie acompañó a Cave de vuelta a la puerta donde Hyde descubrió que todas sus preocupaciones, de hecho tenían sustento. Cave llevaba una playera conocida, una que Hyde había visto antes. Él sabia, sabía que había visto a Cave en otra parte, en algún lugar, en algún momento crítico, así es. Ese día, el día que murió Red. Sus pensamientos no duraron mucho. Podía ver a Jackie sonriendo frente al cristal de la puerta, palabras salían de su boca, palabras que Hyde no escuchaba. Algo andaba mal. No comprendía qué, pero se sentía intimidado por la incertidumbre.

— ¡¿Steven?! — Hyde volvió la atención a la camarera y se dio cuenta de que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos. — dije que mi turno no ha terminado, hoy tengo que…

Pero Hyde volvió a perderse. No estaba escuchando a Jackie, a veces él hacia eso. Un súper poder que había que desarrollar cuando uno salía con ella. Y para tres años de la vida de Hyde había sido una verdadera arma de doble filo. Pero esta vez no era intencional, podía notar como un sonido agudo quebraba sus palabras, como un hilo de agujas atravesándole por el cráneo. ¿Era alguna especie de presentimiento?

—Jackie… ¿Dónde conociste a tu novio?— dijo sin querer, se le había escapado.

—Aquí mismo, ese día había mucha gente y estaba muuuy cansada…

De nuevo se quedó sordo. Algo no iba nada bien. Podía sentirlo. Comprendió que Jackie seguía hablando solo cuando vio el movimiento de sus labios, para entonces, el mareo se había apoderado de la firmeza de sus rodillas y sentía el temblor de sus piernas recorriéndole despacio por la toda la espalda. No había sentido ese dolor desde… desde el día del concierto.

—Jackie…—dijo él— deberíamos irnos ahora.

— ¿De que estas hablando? Ya te dije que todavía no termina mi turno, he estado ocupada poniendo los…

Un dolor estomacal seguido de fuertes calambres, le dobló el cuerpo por la mitad. Hyde consiguió erguirse sin mucho éxito, Jackie lo miraba y abría la boca con un gesto preocupado. Él no quería desmayarse aunque eso fue lo primero que paso por su cabeza.

—Estoy bien— anunció al ver que otros se acercaban. Seguramente Jackie había gritado su nombre en voz alta con esa dramatización característica— Necesito salir un momento.

Hyde corrió fuera de la cafetería con las imágenes vividas de Jack golpeándole la cara, el peso de su cuerpo mientras se arrastraba, quemando como solo había quemado el aire de la explosión que le dejó ardiendo todo el brazo y los ecos de varias voces que gritaban horrorizadas en busca de ayuda en medio de las explosiones. Por ultimo divisó a Red, entre el humo, entonces se retorció tosiendo, y se apoyó en el capo de su camioneta conteniendo la respiración, el dolor comenzó a ceder con el aire. Y como si el oxígeno hubiera recobrado su compostura relajó las piernas y se recargó recuperado. No entendía lo que le había sucedido. Había sido solo por un momento. Pero había dolido de verdad. No podía haber alucinado un dolor así. _Todo está bien_, _no pasa nada,_ se dijo a sí mismo por primera vez. Y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, otra voz le respondió detrás.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro— dijo la voz y Hyde giró la cara para encontrarse con el agujero de la pistola que tenía pegada en la cabeza.


	28. Chapter 28

**8\. ****El espíritu del caos.**

Eric. (Escuela secundaria Brodcladffe. LA. California) 

Eric estaba sentado sobre la terraza, pasaba la hora del almuerzo y los estudiantes volvían a las aulas embobados con la desesperanza que les provocaba el sonido de la campana. Uno a uno, desfilaban como hormigas abochornadas por entre los corredores, sin ningún orden en absoluto. A Eric le parecía gracioso imaginarse a sí mismo allí. Entre todos esos homínidos imperfectos, inmaduros y hechos de fuertes espasmos estomacales como lo había sido él algún día. Pensaba en el privilegio que, como profesor, le permitía terminarse sus galletas de canela con calma. No tenía que llegar al aula enseguida, nadie podía ponerle un retardo al profesor.

De pronto el sonido vago de un sollozo tras las antenas del edificio de artes interrumpió su merienda. Eric se giró para alcanzar a ver al responsable y sus ojos dieron con la misma niña que había estado tan distante durante la clase. ¿Verónica? Preguntó en voz alta y se levantó para acercarse, pero la niña rehuía a su tacto. ¿Qué pasa verónica? Insistió Eric. ¿Te han hecho algo tus compañeros? Verónica era extranjera, y por eso mismo algunos de sus compañeros solían burlarse de ella. Pero a Eric esas bromas no le iban nada bien, durante su juventud había conocido a un chico extranjero y rápidamente se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos. Cuando la niña por fin dejo que el profesor se le acercara, pudo ver el enorme moretón que llevaba en la pierna.

¡Verónica! Espetó indignado. ¿Quién te hizo esto? Pero antes de que pudiera continuar ella masculló por lo bajo. Mi padre. Murmuró ella. Eric apretó la mandíbula. El golpe iba desde la pierna hacia el interior de sus muslos, Eric no estaba seguro pero sospechaba que tal vez no sólo se trataba de golpes. El profesor rechinó los dientes y sin saber qué debería decir o hacer en el momento para reconfortarla se le ocurrió que las palabras no eran suficientes y que no era necesario un sermón profesional tampoco, porque los problemas no se arreglan así. Entonces la abrazó. La abrazó tan fuerte como él hubiera querido que lo abrazaran cuando su padre murió y las piernas le temblaban hasta derrumbarse.

El abrazo que necesitaba cuando estaba harto de las palabras, de las condolencias y de las miradas con lastima. El abrazo que se había quedado a medias entre él y su madre, mientras se decían lo mucho que extrañaban al viejo Red. Y el abrazo pareció funcionar porque la niña dejo de llorar antes de que Eric se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando también. Verónica lo miraba como si le hubiera devuelto un pedazo perdido hace ya muchos años atrás. Con un "gracias" atorado en la garganta. Satisfecho con el resultado pero avergonzado por haberse entregado a su dolor mejor guardado, Eric se retiró para atrás y liberó de su abrazo a la niña. Pero fue esta vez la niña quien se arrojó a sus labios y le besó con fuerza.

Eric se la quitó de encima pero ella volvió y Eric se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los parpados. Entonces lo supo. Sus labios sabían a dolor porque le dolía; porque el miedo que tenía esa niña estaba saliéndole por los ojos, como solo él podía comprender. Una vez se sentó solo en el sótano a desgarrar sus miedos; sin más sensaciones que la de abandonar su propia cabeza. Fue entonces cuando, impulsado por sus recuerdos menos gratos, volvió al refugio de sus labios y entre la fuerza de su boca llegaban sabores cada vez más salados desde sus lágrimas y desde el alivio del mar de dentro, donde ahora, por primera vez en muchos años, los dos estaban acompañados.

Fez. (Apartamento de Fez, Point Place, Wisconsin)

Las luces eran enceguecedoras pero de vez en cuando valía la pena mirar. Kelso iba vestido con unos vaqueros apretados y llevaba la camisa sudada por el esfuerzo físico que debía requerirle bailar de esa forma tan interesante. A Fez le parecía que el mundo terminaba, no donde el mar engaña a la vista, sino dónde y cuándo Kelso entraba en la habitación. Fez admiraba a su amigo de lejos, siempre callado y con los ojos bien abiertos. Sus labios, sus ojos, su espalda, la forma de su rostro, el contorno de su mandíbula, y la manera en que su abdomen plano mantenía el eje perfecto de sus hombros al andar. La elasticidad de sus brazos al caminar. La elegancia natural de su porte inconfundible. Una maravillosa estructura ósea sin lugar a dudas.

Pero eso nunca fue suficiente para él, quería más; quería salir de la sombras y verlo a los ojos… sentir sin culpa. Llevaba un rato sentado a su lado en el sofá. Kelso lo tenía al borde del asiento con los dedos enjutados presionando con nerviosas puntadas en el suelo y el vaso rojo a medio llenar temblándole en la mano. De repente sintió la mano de Kelso sobre la suya. Pensó que estaba borracho, quizá tenía razón, pero un sueño debe disfrutarse, y él lo hacía con todos ellos; así que ahí estaba Fez, correspondiendo la caricia del hombre de sus sueños cuando la esposa de Kelso entró en la habitación y el otro retiró la mano más rápido de lo que Fez pudo notar la aparición del calor de su tacto.

Es tarde, amor. Le había dicho ella. Creo que ya deberíamos irnos. Kelso meneó un poco la cabeza y carraspeó la garganta, produciendo un sonido que hizo que la mujer se creyera que estaba muy ebrio. Gracias a esto, Brook decidió dejarlo pasar la noche en la casa de Fez y lo más importante: no volvió a molestarlos porque se fue a la suya. Había pasado poco tiempo después de la media noche, la mayoría se había retirado también pero Kelso seguía bebiendo y bailando de una manera provocativa. Fez no entendía lo que pasaba con él, había estado ronroneando cuando se le acercaba y tenía miedo de que el alcohol no fuera el único protagonista de la verdadera fiesta que se estaba viviendo en el sistema de Kelso.

¡Métete en la sabana! Decía Fez mientras lo arrastraba hasta la cama pero Kelso no se quedaba acostado y volvía a incorporarse cada vez que Fez lo acostaba allí. ¡Duérmete de una vez! Ordenaba el extranjero pero lo único que obtenía eran más risas. _Duérmete de una vez. _Lo arremedó Kelso. Aunque lejos de molestarse a Fez le pareció gracioso el intento de acento que Kelso utilizó para sonar como él. ¿No estás cansado? Insistió el moreno, pero Kelso se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna. Fez se puso nervioso luego de un tiempo porque no sabía cómo debía reaccionar y terminó por apartar la vista. Pero Kelso volvió a reírse y buscó la mirada del chico una vez más. ¿Tú estás cansado? Le preguntó. Fez, que ya estaba sonrojado, hervía de un calor peligroso hasta por las orejas y Kelso fue a tomarlo justo por ahí.

¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Tienes fiebre? Le preguntó Kelso y Fez comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza. Me iré a dormir ahora. Dijo Fez, y trató de escaparse del agarre de su amigo pero el otro lo apretó con más fuerza y lo atrajo hacia él. ¿A dónde vas? Este es tu cuarto. Le dijo al oído. ¿No dormirás conmigo? Fez no podía respirar con tanta tensión, sentía que estaba evaporándose en el aire, y de repente pasó. Dejó escapar lo que pensaba, dejo ir la presión y se le echó encima para besarlo. Kelso no lo detuvo, hizo un ademán de abrazarlo por la espalda pero antes de que lo lograra Fez lo soltó y se levantó ensimismado. _Lo siento._ Quiso decir.

Pero Kelso no le dio tiempo y le respondió a la mitad de la frase: _No te perdono._ Fez estaba tan consternado que ya no supo que decir, por suerte no hizo falta porque en cuanto volvió a abrir la boca el policía le introdujo su lengua en un beso más acelerado que el anterior. Fez se dejó llevar. No hubo más palabras hasta que Fez se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía puesta la camisa y entonces quiso preguntar lo que pasaría, pero en ese punto su cuerpo pedía más calor, sus músculos se sentían al borde de un colapso forzado y sus pensamientos no estaban tan ordenados como para ejecutar oraciones completas. Kelso tenía las manos en su trasero y lo estaba apretando con tanta fuerza que comenzaban a arderle los muslos. Fez se endureció enseguida. El mundo se le soltó de los hombros mientras contenía la emoción por entre los labios. Gimió. La habitación se había tornado un infierno petulante a su alrededor.

No deberíamos hacer… estaba susurrando, pero su cuerpo ya se había rendido y por más que su cerebro emitiera recomendaciones, Fez estaba dispuesto a ignorarlas. La piel de Kelso era suave como un durazno, rosada en algunas partes y otras le gustaron tanto a su propio cuerpo que no pudo despegarse del roce de sus intimidades. Nunca se había sentido tan excitado en su vida. Las mujeres con las que había estado jamás lo habían hecho sentir algo así. Sintió un dolor breve en la espalda baja y luego vinieron varios espasmos y Fez se dio cuenta de que Kelso estaba empujándolo contra la almohada.

Fez subió la cadera ante la petición desesperada de su cuerpo e hincó la rodilla en el colchón. Kelso volvió a embestirlo como si se tratara de un simple atasco al que hay que ponerle más fuerza para romper. "¿Romper?" había pensado muy tarde y solo cuando sintió el dolor agudo subiendo hasta el ardor más intenso que jamás había sentido trepándole por el contorno de la ingle supo que estaba roto. Que se había roto para siempre y sin remedio. No como las mujeres vírgenes, ni como una taza de cerámica tampoco. Fez se había partido en varios pedazos que volaban en el aire encendiendo el aliento compartido de los dos amantes como el fuego nocturno de una noche helada por la pobreza. Pero no le importaba romperse si era con Kelso porque a Kelso le daría una y todas sus partes.

Los ojos se le empañaron con una lámina acuosa pero no se permitió llorar ni soltar quejido alguno. El dolor fue disminuyendo poco a poco a medida que el otro se movía con destreza abriéndose paso por el fuerte de sus caderas. Hasta que ya no hubo dolor alguno. Entonces Fez aprovecho la calma para envolver su propio miembro con la mano. Le había dado a Kelso lo que quería y era turno de obtener a cambio su recompensa. La respiración de los dos hombres se convirtió en una sola y el sonido de sus pieles chocando consiguió un ritmo tranquilizador que le recordaba a Fez que estando en la cama era imposible caerse al abismo. Aunque por un momento tuvo miedo de que la tierra se detuviera y, como siempre pasaba en su imaginación, todos los humanos salieran volando de golpe, Kelso y él desnudos y abrazados por el torso. Pero eso no duró mucho porque la vista se le nubló lechosa y terminó viniéndose antes que Kelso, con la mirada perdida en la pared de la cómoda.

Donna. (Hospital de M.O.P Portland Aid, Kenosha) 

El sudor frio estaba recorriendo un camino tortuosamente largo por la espalda de Donna, erizándole los pequeños vellos pelirrojos que quedaban abajo luego de las últimas horas de sometimiento a la temperatura del lugar. Parecía que todos los que pasaban caminando por la verja de la entrada estaban mirándola con esos ojos acusadores: adivinando lo que se disponía a hacer en aquel lugar. Un sollozo mental estaba acaparando su atención hasta que una voz rasposa vino a callarlas. ¿Quieres volver otro día? Le preguntó Hyde. Pero la chica estaba concentrada en la ropa que llevaba una mujer anciana que estaba sentada frente a los dos; no porque le llamara especialmente la atención, sino porque estaba evitando la conversación inminente.

Sin embargo Donna sabía que tenía que responder, era una pregunta tan importante como la respuesta misma y no estaba segura de querer retrasar el resultado. Si decía que sí, no volvería jamás y si decía que no: tendría que quedarse apretando los puños dentro, recostada en una camilla hasta que los nudillos se le pusieran blancos. Donna negó despacio con la cabeza, sin mirar el gesto pronunciado de preocupación que sostenía su amigo. Lo conocía, sabía que no mostraría un apetito lastimero en la cara para que ella se diera cuenta de que la comparecía. En lugar de eso la miraba con cierto aire de autoridad, con esa firmeza que le hacía falta a ella precisamente en ese momento, y en el fondo de ese lugar hondo y trecho dentro de su garganta.

Esa fue la razón principal por la que Donna decidió contárselo a él en primer lugar. No quería un gran escándalo, ni abrazos forzados. No le complacía el silencio incomodo que se forma cuando no se sabe cómo evitar los intentos de otros por reconfortarlo a uno; con esa expresión de lástima en la mirada. El semblante de Hyde siempre le había parecido acertado para este tipo de ocasiones, nunca se desmoronaba. Servía de muro y de escalera. De respaldo y de cobijo. Hyde era el tipo de persona que podía convertirse en lo que uno necesitara según fuera su situación, un amigo de verdad. De esos que pocos podían jactarse de poseer.

Donna no quería escuchar palabra alguna de nadie, esperaba que las ideas se aclararan en su cabeza como sólo ella tenía la capacidad de hacerlo y por eso evitaba la mirada de cualquiera que intentara cruzar por el muro que había impuesto entre sus emociones y el resto de sus prioridades; que por cierto, en ese momento eran muchas otras. De repente el otro se giró sobre el asiento, provocando un rechinido en la silla de la sala de espera del hospital que hizo que se sobresaltara y volviera la mirada hacia él. Hyde estaba junto a ella con los ojos fijos en los suyos por debajo de las gafas de sol que acostumbraba llevar tanto en los días nublados como en los lugares cerrados con interiores airados de clase que no le gustaba respetar.

Nunca la había mirado de esa forma, Donna no sabía lo que significaba esa mirada y ni siquiera los años de amistad desde la infancia le habían enseñado a conocer todos los gestos de su amigo más inescrutable. Pero aquella era una mirada como ninguna otra. No temblaba ni estaba firme, no lucia indecisa ni segura de nada; era una mirada neutra, una que le costó resistir. Donna había pasado los últimos días pensando en el parasito que llevaba en el vientre pero que no tenía ganas de traer al mundo, y este pensamiento había abarcado cada segundo de preocupación luego de que su novio la dejara plantada en el altar. Desde entonces cualquier indicio de otro tema terminaba por sacarla de sus casillas.

Sin embargo, luego de esa mirada, y después de tanto tiempo de estar tan agobiada con los mismos pensamientos redundantes, el sentimiento de culpa se rezagó a un lado mientras intentaba adivinar lo que su amigo quería decirle. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para saberlo porque en ese momento el otro abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar: No tienes que cargar con eso tú sola. Donna esquivó su mirada porque sabía que a continuación iba a decirle algo doloroso pero se equivocó. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Le dijo. Eso no te convierte en una mala persona. Donna abrió los ojos como plato, su amigo había dado en el clavo con esas palabras tan acertadas como siempre lo acostumbraba. La verdadera preocupación de Donna no era que lo que hacía estaba mal o bien, sino aquello en lo que ella se convertiría una vez realizado el acto.

Por un momento reinó el silencio entre los dos, como si alguien hubiera apagado el ruido citadino del exterior. Hasta que el chico lo interrumpió de nuevo. Todo estará bien ¿sí? Nadie va a decidir por ti, porque eres fuerte y si alguien se atreve a dudarlo puede andarse a joder. Saldrás de esto como has salido de otras, hombre. Eres suficiente para ti y con eso me basta para admirarte tanto como lo hago. Sin importar lo que decidas hoy Donna… tienes mi respeto y mi apoyo. Susurró Hyde, tan cerca del oído de Donna que la pelirroja se estremeció en un llanto difícil de controlar y se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo con la sensación de que sus piernas ya no flotaban en un vacío siniestro sino que tenían un refugio donde erguirse para seguir avanzando. La puerta blanca se abrió por tercera vez. Esta era la suya y ella lo sabía. No le hizo falta escuchar su nombre para ponerse de pie.

El resto sucedió tan rápido que, años más tarde no lograría recordarlo siquiera y cuando la enfermera le dijo que elevara las piernas algo en su estómago se derramó en su interior, el miedo se había salido de control. Iba en contra de todo el poder de su cerebro y de todas sus creencias sobre sí misma, y sin importar cuando lo negara en voz alta su corazón estaba pegando unos gritos imposibles de ignorar. Entonces se incorporó. No puedo hacerlo. Murmuró. Pero la enfermera tenía en la mano la boquilla de la mascarilla de anestesia y le devolvió la espalda a la camilla. Relájese señorita, todo va a estar bien. ¡No quiero hacerlo! Gritó Donna, pero la mascarilla estaba en su cara y comenzaba a marearse. ¡No! ¡Quiero irme! ¡No qui…! Una voz le recomendaba que contara del cien hacia atrás, pero Donna se había quedado sin fuerza para pensar, sin ideas y sin voz. Una lagrima le corrió por la mejilla al cerrar los ojos y apagarse.

Jackie. (Iglesia local de Point Place, Wisconsin) 

No importaba cuantas veces se esforzara por limpiarse la nariz: el moco seguía escurriendo, irritándole la piel ya lastimada por debajo de la barbilla. No era la única con dificultades para mantenerse de pie, la mayoría parecía tan desconcertada como el clima que no se decidía si quería llover o iluminarse. Pero los ojos, sumamente hinchados y rojos de Jackie ya no estaban desorbitados como los del resto. Habían ido a frenarse afuera, con la orilla de un árbol alejado de la multitud, donde estaba un joven apartado de pie junto a la sombra del tronco con la mirada perdida en el espectro de luz que estaba por las ramas y marcando en el suelo las formas de su follaje. Jackie salió a su encuentro, agradecida por los roces de la brisa sobre su rostro.

Steven Hyde llevaba un rato bebiendo diferentes marcas de cerveza. En lugar de sus gafas habituales había ensombrecido sus ojos con una gorra negra que le cubría casi todo el cabello espeso del afro aguileño. No era extraño para ella verlo de esa forma, solitario y hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Pero esta vez la mirada de su exnovio parecía fría y distante, estaba apagada. Parecía que estuviera viendo hacia ninguna parte. Ella se le acercó despacio, no quería asustarlo o advertirlo de su presencia hasta que saliera por sí mismo de sus pensamientos. No tenía la intención de ponerse a platicar con él, pero pensó que tal vez le vendría bien un abrazo; después de todo era el funeral del hombre que lo había criado como si fuera su hijo.

Jackie ya no podía sentir nada, la noticia se había ido desvaneciendo con los días, con las horas, y con cada paso que daba para acercarse hacia él. Red Forman también había sido una figura paternal para ella. Le había enseñado a conducir y a reparar un auto, a cambiar neumáticos y pipas, y a comer el almuerzo lleno de aceite sin mancharse la boca o intoxicarse. Un hombre que merecía la pena conocer a pesar de las importantes muestras constantes de mal humor y resentimiento. Un veterano de guerra que se preocupaba por el bienestar de todos con una nobleza que no le gustaba demostrar públicamente con sorna. Un hombre de carácter fuerte que no distaba mucho del propio Steven. Quizá por eso habían encontrado en el otro un vínculo especial que nunca había llegado a romperse. Por la falta de tiempo quizá. Pues se les atravesó primero la muerte.

Jackie estaba por llegar hasta él cuando un hombre que apresuraba el paso cubierto con una capa verduzca de muy mal gusto a su parecer, lo meneo por el hombro hasta que consiguió su atención. Hyde le dedicó una mirada hosca y se volvió con desgana hacia él. Jackie no paró de acercarse, aquel hombre le daba muy mala espina. Sin embargo Hyde se limitó a fingir que le prestaba atención durante la mayor parte de su presentación hasta que se dio cuenta de que la chica se aproximaba… Que no se trate de un familiar, como le iba diciendo, una especie de clausula en el testamento que estipula con insuficientes factos legales que una vez fallecido el titular, la propiedad le pertenece ahora a usted. Estaba diciendo el hombre.

La nariz de Hyde hizo un ruido sordo tratando de pescar con desagrado más aire de lo normal y Jackie comprendió que estaba molesto. El joven estaba fulminando con la mirada al notario cuando ella decidió interrumpir. Disculpe. Le dijo ella. No creo que este sea un buen momento para discutir los… ¿Le dejó su casa a un criminal? Hablaba Steven en su singular tono mordaz, aunque aquello no parecía sarcasmo. ¿Cómo habrá podido cometer un error semejante? Se burló. Jackie agachó la cabeza enseguida. ¿Tienes idea de quién soy yo? Le preguntó al notario, quien parecía haberse puesto del color de su capa con la reacción reciente y se escondía en sus adentros contrariado. ¡Soy el responsable de esto! le explicó Hyde a gritos trémulos ¡¿Nadie te lo dijo?! ¡Este hombre está muerto por mi culpa! ¡YO LO MATÉ! La expresión de todos los presentes había cambiado. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la conversación ya que esto último lo dijo gritando y apenas dejando una pausa para que Jackie se llevara las manos a los oídos pretendiendo dejar de escucharlo. ¡Steven, cielo! Gritó la viuda señora Forman corriendo en su encuentro. ¡Cariño, tranquilo! ¡No! Gritó Steven y se alejó de ella retrocediendo. ¡Red está muerto por mi culpa! ¡Por mi maldita culpa! La multitud se tapaba la boca ahogando gritos calculados.

¡Hyde! Gritó Kelso saliendo a paso trote de la iglesia para alcanzarlo. Eric también corrió hacia él. Pero el último estaba especialmente perdido. Parecía despistado y aturdido, y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Hyde empezó a soltar golpes al aire y le rompió el labio. ¡YO LO MATÉ! Gritaba mientras lo hacía. Poco después, Eric se volvió hacia él con sangre en la boca y lo miró con un odio profundo. ¡Entonces vete! Le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas consiguiendo que el aludido se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho y nada más le faltó para reaccionar y tratar de reparar su error. Pero Eric no quería saber nada de él. Era tarde y estaba harto de todo y de todos, y no podía lidiar con el dolor de alguien más porque el suyo era todavía más grande. Eric soltó un empujón a Hyde y Hyde lo devolvió.

Una mujer trajo del brazo a un policía y de repente la viuda y Kelso trataban de apartar a Hyde del policía porque se habían envuelto en una pelea de tirones. Jackie se hincó escondiendo los oídos entre las piernas, no podía con todos esos gritos. Otros dos policías llegaron y Hyde terminó de espaldas contra el suelo. Un hombre gritó algo que todos pudieron oír. ¡ASESINO! Les dijo entre otras cosas. Tras oír esas palabras Hyde dejo de resistirse y con la boca hecha un auténtico cardenal cedió al agarre de los oficiales. Nadie pudo interferir. Ni los llantos de la señora Forman, ni los empujones de Kelso, ni los gritos de Donna. Jackie sollozaba en su lugar mientras subían a Hyde al asiento trasero de la patrulla. Y desde ahí lo veía alejarse presintiendo, con un inmenso dolor en el pecho y un grito ahogado, que no le volverían a ver.

Jackie estaba en lo correcto a medias. Porque luego de que la declaración de culpabilidad fuera firmada y acreditada Hyde se negó a recibir visitas. Por esa razón nadie se enteró cuando lo dejaron en libertad condicional. La última vez que Jackie fue a insistir para que la dejaran verlo, los policías le dijeron que se había marchado y Jackie tuvo que volver a la parada del autobús y fingir que todo estaba bien. Aunque no pudo hacerlo muy bien, primero comenzó a sollozar despacio y a medida que pasaba el tiempo y la calle se miraba desierta Jackie se encontraba en el escozor de sus pulmones sin la fuerza suficiente para un grito que pudiera con la magnitud de su dolor. Tanto llanto acabó por dejarla seca.

Kelso. (Pequeña catedral de Santa Benedicta. Puerto Rico) 

Los adornos eran perfectos. Todo lo era en realidad. Tal y como lo habría podido soñar cualquier romántico. Estaban en una playa, frente al mar, todos los invitados los amaban. Eran sus amigos, sus familias y los perros de sus familias. Un detalle que Kelso apreciaba por encima de todos los demás detalles. Le gustaba la temperatura, el sonido y las risas sordas de algunos. Se sentía el valor y la victoria en el aire como si aquello fuera el final feliz de alguna película donde los protagonistas han tenido que pasar por una novela de odiseas para estar juntos. Y ante tan obscenas magnitudes de la perfección, la congestión que Kelso sentía en el estómago desentonaba con el resto de su boda. Se sentía ajeno a esa felicidad como si un rayo de luna lo alcanzara por sobre los soles de los otros.

¿Nervioso? Le preguntó Donna. Kelso la miró de reojo. Estaba hermosa con ese vestido claro y los moños que hacían juego con sus ojos. Desde el Angulo de Kelso se veían como grises nevadas en el oscuro del camino pedrusco de luces. Le hubiera gustado que su amiga fuera la novia. Un poco. Le respondió forzando una sonrisa. Donna lo conocía bien, mejor de lo que le hubiera gustado en ese momento. ¿Qué pasa? Insistió ella. Todo va a salir bien, Kelso. Lo prometo. ¿Pero qué tal si me estoy equivocando? Dijo él. ¿Y si esto no funciona? ¡Kelso! Lo regañó Donna. ¿No crees que sea un poco tarde para pensar en eso? Esto era lo que querías ¿no? Te esforzaste mucho por conquistarla, deja de sabotearte a ti mismo sólo porque piensas que puedes estropearlo. ¡O vas a estropearlo! Se rio. Kelso rio también aunque no sentía la confianza que hubiera querido. Tienes razón. Por fin lo logre. Ahora voy a disfrutarlo.

Pero dentro de su cabeza se jugaba una batalla más grande. Una que no le pertenecía en absoluto. No lograba comprender que era lo que estaba mal. No podía entender porque se sentía de esa forma. Como algo incorrecto. Vamos a entrar Kelso. Lo apretó Donna por el antebrazo, y Kelso tuvo miedo de que sus rodillas flaquearan porque las tenía entumidas. Avanzaron algunos pasos y Kelso logró divisar el sitio donde todos los invitados estaban sentados listos para la ceremonia. El miedo se apodero de él y comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué tal si hacia el ridículo frente a todos? Sus ojos vacilaban impertinentes e iban de lado a lado en cada una de las hileras buscando rostros familiares que pudieran reconfortarlo: su madre, su padre y cinco de sus seis hermanos estaban sentados en las primeras dos filas de la derecha, algunos con sus propias esposas.

Detrás estaban personas que nunca había visto en su vida, o que por lo menos por el momento era incapaz de recordar. Del otro lado, las primeras hileras estaban ocupadas por los familiares de Brook. Kelso logró reconocer a algunos pero casi todos pasaron desapercibidos cuando encontró la fila de sus amigos. Ahí estaban Eric, Jackie sonriente y divina, y un malhumorado Hyde que se estaba peleando con su silla para alejarla de la de Jackie. Al final estaba Fez, el padrino. Y cuando Kelso reparó en él, su corazón dio un vuelco repentino que lo hizo sonreír como idiota. Fez estaba usando un traje inusual. Liso y negro, demasiado elegante como para ir con su personalidad. Pero se le veía muy bien e incluso acentuaba su figura latina. Kelso siempre había pensado que Fez lo era.

Al final de lo que le pareció el recorrido más largo de todas las pasarelas del mundo donde todas las miradas lo perseguían. (Algo que hubiera disfrutado en cualquier otro escenario.) Llegó por fin al pequeño altar improvisado por los encargados de la decoración y miró las olas alejarse de él como si huyeran de su presencia. Los invitados hacían ademanes de presentación, Kelso se encontró a si mismo sospechando y sospechando bien, que hablaban de lo guapo que se encontraba. La seguridad se le fue de nuevo cuando Donna lo dejó y se fue al lugar correspondiente de la dama de honor. Kelso hubiera querido que se quedara junto a él, sosteniendo su mano por si se caía, pero no pudo decir nada. ¿Y si Brook no llegaba? ¿Y si lo dejaba plantado? ¿Y si tenía mal aliento a la hora del beso? ¿Y si era gay?

La pregunta resonó en su cabeza con varios ecos y desvió la mirada de Fez, incómodo. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. ¡Qué ridiculez! Echó otro vistazo a sus amigos. Hyde y Jackie estaban envueltos en una acalorada discusión que había comenzado por las críticas que Jackie le estaba haciendo a los vestidos de las otras invitadas y Eric estaba tratando de limpiar una mancha de su saco, pero sólo la estaba esparciendo más, haciéndola más grande. Fez por otro lado, estaba mirándolo sólo a él. Directamente a los ojos. Kelso tuvo que mirar a otra parte; en seguida el sudor había comenzado a molestarle. Tenía mucha comezón y mucha sed. Estaba seguro de haber tomado su pastilla. ¿O no? No había porque titubear. No podía haber olvidado algo tan importante en un día tan importante. La seguridad se le estaba yendo de las manos.

De repente la música comenzó a sonar, Kelso no sabía lo que estaba pasando hasta que todos se pusieron de pie. Giró para ver lo que todos veían. Era Brook. Era la novia que venía caminando hacia el altar. Hermosa, perfecta como sólo ella podía serlo. Kelso perdió todos los nervios entonces y una sonrisa se le dijo en el rostro. Esa mujer iba a casarse con él. Iba a convertirse en su esposa. Era la mujer más hermosa de entre todas las mujeres y era sólo para él. La ilusión no se hubiera roto si no hubiera visto a la pequeña persona que caminaba frente a ella tirando pétalos de flores en el camino que pisaba su madre. Era Betsy. Con su pequeño vestido blanco correteando los pétalos que el aire alejaba del camino que debía seguir. Kelso sintió que se le bañaban los ojos con lágrimas y no estaba dispuesto a disimularlas.

Su hija era lo más perfecto que había hecho o que podría hacer jamás. Estaba orgulloso de ser el hombre al que la niña llamaba padre. Estaba feliz y pleno. Nada ni nadie podría arrebatarle ese orgullo. Sin darse cuenta, Kelso estaba recibiendo a Brook sin despegar la vista de su hija. La niña vaciló un momento y corrió a abrazar a su padre. Pero la madre de Brook la cargó y se la llevó casi a rastras hacia su asiento desde donde volvió a levantarse varias veces hasta que comprendió que sus papás no tenían ganas de jugar con ella. Sí. Definitivamente aquello era lo correcto Kelso estaba seguro. Segurísimo. Y estuvo así de seguro desde que comenzó la ceremonia y hasta que ya no lo estuvo, cuando el encargado llegó a la parte donde a uno le toca decir que acepa pasar el resto de su vida con la otra persona.

La música celestial que estaba viviendo hasta ese momento se apagó entonces. Nadie hacia ni un solo ruido, era como si se hubieran dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él y la situación era delicada. Kelso podía darse cuenta de que algunos estaban conteniendo la respiración. Perdón… balbuceó. ¿Me puede repetir la…? Por supuesto señor. Dijo el padre. Michael James Kelso: ¿Tomas a esta mujer como tú esposa y compañera, para amarla, honrarla y respetarla bajo la protección de tu hogar y de tu nombre, hasta el día que la muerte separe la unión que dios ha hecho? Kelso sonrió con los labios temblorosos. Tenía un salto incontrolable en el parpado bajo del ojo izquierdo y la comezón había empeorado. Comenzaron a sudarle las manos y podía sentir que las de Brook se resbalaban de las suyas. ¿Señor? Presionó el padre al ver que Kelso no podía salir de su trance y el silencio se estaba convirtiendo en un mar de susurros entre la audiencia. Brook ya no sonreía. ¿Quiere que le repita la pregunta, señor? Insistió el padre. Kelso giró la cabeza en busca del auxilio de sus amigos pero todos parecían tan petrificados como él.

Michael James Kelso: ¿Tomas a esta mujer como tú esposa y compañera, para amarla, honrarla y respetarla bajo la protección de tu hogar y de tu nombre, hasta el día que la muerte separe la unión que dios ha hecho? Kelso se quedó callado de nuevo. Eric se había puesto tan pálido que su cara se confundía con su camisa. Hyde tenía la boca entre abierta y el ceño fruncido y Jackie tenía los enormes ojos más abiertos y lo señalaba acusadoramente con ellos. ¡Kelso! Susurró Fez a su lado. Kelso lo miró consternado. Estaba a punto de desmayarse y tenía que vomitar. ¡Responde! Le dijo Fez. Kelso lo vio una vez más. Sus ojos reflejaban la misma confusión que los del resto, pero había algo particular en los suyos. Algo con lo que podía sentirse identificado. Era miedo. ¿Michael? Llamó Brook del otro lado.

Kelso, Hombre ¿Te sientes bien? Se escuchó la voz de Hyde entre el público. Todos miraron a Kelso preocupados. Fez lo agarró del brazo y Brook del otro. Kelso sentía que su cuerpo se estaba tambaleando y tenía un ardor en el estómago que estaba presionando contra su garganta. ¿Kelso? ¡¿Michael?! Kelso miró una vez más al padre y luego a Brook. No sabía porque pero quería decir que no. No dijo nada. Salió corriendo hacia la cabaña más cercana donde había dejado todas sus cosas y corrió al bañó a encerrarse. A penas tuvo tiempo de llegar, el vómito ya estaba saliendo por su boca cuando alzó la tapa del retrete desesperado. La fuerza con la que lo hizo provoco un rebote que volvió a cerrar la tapa y Kelso vomitó sobre el excusado. Ya no le importaba, tenía que hacerlo.

¡Kelso! Escucho decir a una voz detrás de él. Una voz con acento. Kelso ¿estás bien? Kelso se incorporó aliviado. Vomitar había aclarado sus temblores, se sentía como nuevo. ¿Estás bien? Repitió el extranjero hincándose junto a él. ¿Qué paso? Kelso se levantó con dificultad su respiración seguía agitada por la carrera que hizo del altar a la cabaña. Fez lo ayudó a limpiarse la boca y lo ayudó a levantarse. ¿Qué paso? Kelso estudió sus opciones antes de responder. Olvide mis pastillas. Contestó. Estaba tan nervioso que olvide tomar mis pastillas. Su voz sonaba más rápido de lo que Kelso quería, disimuló un risa y buscó agitanado entre su bolsa, ¿Dónde había puesto el frasco? ¡Kelso! Lo detuvo Fez. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Mis pastillas Fez… mis pastillas, ayúdame a buscarlas. Fue su respuesta, pero eso no hizo falta porque las encontró en el costado de la bolsa.

Abrió el frasco con las manos temblorosas y vació algunas pastillas en su mano con la desesperación en la punta de los dedos que lo hizo tirarlas. Las levantó a toda velocidad pero en el momento que se las estaba llevando a la boca Fez le detuvo la mano. ¡Kelso, Kelso, escúchame! Kelso lo miró frustrado. ¡No necesitas esto! Le dijo. No lo necesitas… susurró. El cambio de tono en la voz del extranjero comenzó a tranquilizarlo, la taquicardia fue cediendo poco a poco y Kelso dejo de temblar. Fez tenía razón después de todo. Había tomado sus pastillas antes de la ceremonia. Ahora podía recordarlo perfectamente. No sé qué es lo que me pasa Fez… confesó Kelso. ¡No sé que estoy haciendo! ¡Cálmate! Volvió a hablar Fez. Su voz seguía calmada como antes, pero más firme. Está bien estar asustado de vez en cuando. Dijo indulgente. No te presiones. Le dijo. ¡Pero qué pasa si me estoy equivocando! No es así, respondió Fez. ¡Qué pasa si no puedo hacerlo bien! Si puedes. ¡Qué pasa si se entera de que estoy loco! ¡Kelso, tú no estás loco! Le aseguró Fez. Y si ella te ama tanto como yo, tampoco lo pensará. Kelso ya estaba hablando cuando Fez dijo eso último, de modo que no lo escuchó.

¡Qué pasa si no quiero casarme! Gritó sin más y por alguna razón Fez se quedó sin palabras en esta ocasión. Las lágrimas volvieron a asomar por sus ojos. Kelso… murmuró Fez. ¿Quieres casarte con ella? La pregunta fue tan fría y tan directa que a Kelso se le congelaron las lágrimas. No quería mentir, tampoco sabía si estaría diciendo la verdad. Ya no lo sabía. Fez estaba tan cerca que casi podía escuchar los latidos sigilosos por su proximidad. Tragó saliva. Tenía los labios de Fez tan cerca de los suyos que casi parecía un insulto no juntarlos. Y se disponía a hacerlo cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. ¡Kelso! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Espetó Hyde, más furioso que preocupado. ¿Qué pasó allá afuera? Fez se incorporó alejándose de Kelso y caminó hacia él. Las pastillas. Le susurró Fez al oído. Fue un pequeño ataque. Hyde miró a Kelso con incredulidad. No era fácil engañar a Hyde. Había estado ahí en los verdaderos ataques de Kelso. Sabía que era mentira.

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Le preguntó ¿Vas a salir? Porque te están esperando. Si vas a decir que no. Sólo dilo. Dijo sin un toque de compasión y Kelso volvió a la realidad. Asintió despacio con la cabeza, esta vez el silencio no lo iba a salvar. Si había que hacer algo había que hacerlo bien, Hyde siempre tenía razón en esas cosas. Kelso sentía que no podía ponerse de pie. Pero ahí estaba Hyde, Hyde siempre lograba ponerlo de pie. Aquella no fue la excepción. Hyde le dio la mano y lo abrazo por el hombro; Kelso siempre había sido considerablemente más alto pero Hyde era más fuerte y su soporte significaba el mundo entero para él. Caminaron juntos de vuelta al altar, su amigo no lo soltó en todo el camino y hasta que estuvo seguro de que Kelso no se caería. Pero en lugar de volver a su asiento cuando llegaron frente a Brook. Se quedó parado junto a él.

Hyde echó una mirada rápida a Brook. Tuvieron una discusión osmótica con el entrecejo fruncido hasta que cada uno lo fue relajando y entonces Hyde bajo el brazo de Kelso y se lo entregó con cierto recelo a Brook. Ella lo recibió dubitativa y los dos volvieron a mirarse una vez más. Eso bastó para que Kelso entendiera que todo podía continuar. El padre los miró a ambos y Kelso asintió con la cabeza aprobando que se reanudara la ceremonia. Michael James Kelso: ¿Tomas a esta mujer como tú esposa y compañera, para amarla, honrarla y respetarla bajo la protección de tu hogar y de tu nombre, hasta el día que la muerte separe la unión que dios ha hecho? Volvió a preguntar el padre. No. Fue la respuesta que pronuncio su cabeza. Pero sus ojos se desviaron con una vocecita que preguntaba ¿Qué le pasó a papá? Y su boca dijo que sí. La ceremonia no había concluido cuando miró por última vez a Fez, que estaba agachado y le pareció que se le escapaba una lágrima.

Hyde. (Cocina de la familia Forman, Point Place Wisconsin)

El sonido de los cubiertos arrastrando la comida de los platos se escuchaba más fuerte que nunca en la cocina de los Forman, el silencio lo hacía parecer una orquesta. Hyde llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de evadir la mirada de Red. Sabía que comenzaría una discusión que no estaba dispuesto a repetir. En los últimos días no habían hecho otra cosa que discutir sobre lo mismo. Ambos estaban cansados pero cada vez que ocurría se disolvía rápidamente sin un claro ganador y Hyde tenía la seguridad de que Red todavía no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Hyde se apresuró a comer para levantarse más rápido que Red y poder huir a su habitación antes de que se le presentara la oportunidad de interrogarlo. En varias ocasiones casi se atraganta con los nabos. No le gustaban pero tenía que deshacerse de ellos cuanto antes. Podía sentir la mirada de la pareja sobre su frente.

Rica comida. Se levantó diciendo y tuvo que estirar el brazo para dejar el vaso del que estaba bebiendo cuando se levantó porque ya se había alejado de la mesa. Steven. Llamó Red. Hyde se detuvo en seco cerrando los ojos con frustración. Tienes mucha prisa ¿no? ¿Vas a conseguir un trabajo por fin? Hyde puso los ojos en blanco. Ya te dije que voy a recuperar Groovs. Dijo Hyde. No buscaré un trabajo porque ya tengo uno. Porque no te van a venir a contratar hasta acá ¿eh? No voy a alimentar a un bueno para nada que… ¿Sabes qué? No necesito que me alimentes, te pagué una renta por mi estancia aquí y tú no quisiste conservarla porque… No te estoy pidiendo dinero, Steven. Lo interrumpió Red. Tú bien sabes que no nos hace falta el dinero. Lo que yo no quiero es que seas…

Un mantenido bueno para nada ¿no? Sí. Ya lo sé. Contestó con frialdad. Ya lo dijiste ayer, y el día anterior a ese, y el anterior a ese. ¿Por qué no admites que esto es por el dinero Red? si necesitas dinero solo tienes que pedírmelo, maldición. Hyde se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo muy malo cuando ni la señora Forman pudo interrumpir el silencio con alguna ocurrencia graciosa sino que se limitó a mirarlo boquiabierta ¡Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así en mi propia casa! Se levantó Red. ¡Nosotros te recogimos como un huérfano para darte una vida mejor y tú me insultas en mi propia casa! ¿Crees que yo necesito tu mugroso dinero? ¡Yo trabajé toda la vida para ganarme mi propio dinero, algo que al parecer eres incapaz de hacer! Por favor Red cálmate, cariño… intervino asustada su esposa.

Pero el ego de Hyde estaba demasiado ofendido como para que aquellas suplicas lo ablandaran. ¿Pues adivina qué? ¡Tú no eres mi padre! ¡Yo no te pedí que me trajeras a tú casa! ¡No necesito de tu comida ni de tu estúpido sótano! ¡Yo me he cuidado siempre solo! Si ibas a ser tan tacaño ¡No hubieras recogido a un huérfano! Red estaba completamente envilecido y la señora Forman comenzaba a sollozar. ¡Esta es la última vez que un criminal me levanta la voz en mi propia casa! ¡Al menos ahora sabemos porque tú madre te abandonó! Los ojos de Hyde enrojecieron enmarcándole las venas. Pudo ver como se ablandaba el rostro de Red, al parecer se había arrepentido de decir eso, en el último minuto. Pero ya lo había dicho y los ojos de Hyde estaban lagrimeando en su cólera.

¡Entonces quédate con tu puta casa! Gritó y salió echó un diablo por la puerta. Red salió tras él, cojeando. Una semana antes, Eric se había negado a limpiar el techo y Red había dicho a su esposa que no necesitaba pedir el favor de ningún mocoso inútil. Había caído y se había fracturado la cadera. Red había resultado parcialmente herido y la señora Forman había ganado diabetes. Eric se sintió tan culpable que no volvió a casa en toda la semana. La cadera de Red estaba sanando pero no podía conducir y por eso cuando Hyde se montó en su camioneta y arrancó el motor derrapando las llantas por la velocidad Red sintió un hielo explotándole en el pecho.

¡Steven! Alcanzó a gritar. Pero Hyde ya estaba en la carretera con el motor rugiendo y las llantas vociferando tan alto que dejaron marcas en la primera tercia de la calle. Red se subió al Toyota y aceleró. Pensó que no debía haberle dicho eso. Se sentía terrible. Steven era impulsivo y grosero pero era un buen chico y ahora estaba tan enojado que iba a matarse en el auto. Red no se equivocaba. Hyde estaba tan enojado que hubiera atropellado a la señora Hanson que al verlo pasar se arrojó sobre la acera para salvar la vida, si ella no hubiera sido tan rápida. Hyde estuvo a punto de bajar la velocidad tras el acto pero alcanzó a ver el Toyota por el retrovisor y recordó porque estaba tan enojado. Así que aceleró todavía más.

El Toyota era rápido pero era viejo y no podía competir con los juegos de llantas nuevas de "el camino" Hyde odiaba a Red. Lo odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo y no le importaba nada más que ese odio mientras conducía porque sabía que tenía razón. Había perdido su negocio para siempre, lo único que era suyo de verdad. No tenía casa, cama ni abrigo que fuera totalmente suyo. No tenía padre, su madre se había ido y Hyde siempre había sospechado lo que Red acaba de confirmarle. Que había sido culpa suya que su madre se fuera. Hyde no era suficiente para nadie, ni para su madre, ni para su padre ni para Jackie, y ahora ni siquiera para las únicas personas que creía que podía llamar familia. Ya no quedaba una sola persona que pensara que Steven Hyde valía la pena.

No estaba furioso solamente, estaba jodido. Se había roto por primera vez cuando escuchó a su madre decirle por teléfono, que no volvería. Y ahora estaba ahí, en medio del vacío sin saber qué hacer con tanto odio. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiera ido a ver a la señora Forman y ella lo consolaría. Pero ahora no podía. Los había lastimado a ellos y ellos lo habían lastimado y no quería verlos ni en sus sueños. Hyde estaba tiritando de rabia, sus manos no aferraban bien el volante y se pasó tantas luces rojas que pensó que si salía ben librado de aquello era por una broma cruel de dios. Si el cabrón existía de verdad. Al pasar por la salida de la autopista que venía desde Chicago hasta el límite con Kenosha, un auto blanco viró de frente y pasó rozando su camioneta por unos centímetros. La bocina furiosa del conductor no se hizo de esperar.

Hyde se distrajo girando el volante para esquivar al que venía de frente hacia él y alcanzó a salirse del camino en el momento exacto cuando un segundo auto se le acercaba; era un diestro conductor pero estaba tan ensimismado en su dolor que había olvidado que aquella carretera era de un solo sentido. El tercero no tuvo tanta suerte. Lo golpeó, las llantas de Hyde chillaron al derraparse, la defensa frontal del camino embistió por el costado al otro y cuando el otro giró el volante para esquivarlo salió despedido haciendo varias espirales hacia atrás. El sonido del choque se elevó en el aire, el círculo de Hyde se llenó de humo y los dos coches de atrás se volcaron al encontrarse. El camino se quedó suspendido sobre las llantas de un costado y Hyde contuvo la respiración consiente de que si se movía, se voltearía. Para su alivio el peso del cuerpo restante del auto lo devolvió al suelo con una sacudida que hubiera podido romperle el cuello sin dificultades si no se hubiera encogido a tiempo. Humo era todo lo que veía. Todo lo que sentía. Un pitido agudo lo había ensordecido y le goteaba sangre de la nariz.

Hyde estaba aturdido. El sonido volvió unos segundos más tarde cuando la gente que se arremolinaba a su alrededor comenzó a gritarle. ¡¿Estás bien?! Le pareció escuchar. ¿Steven, estas bien? Hyde alzó la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados y alcanzó a divisar entre la multitud y el humo, la imagen poco nítida de Red que quitaba a las personas para acercarse a él. ¿Estás bien? Repetía. Hyde podía escuchar claramente su voz, no estaba intranquilo ni furioso. Su voz sonaba calmada. Hyde se dio cuenta de que Red lo había perdonado y de que él no tenía nada que perdonarle. Parpadeó con una sonrisa. Lo siento. Dijo. Pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que no era Red con quien hablaba.

Un muchacho abrió la puerta y le dio la mano. ¿Estas herido? Le preguntó. Las otras personas corrían de un lado a otro. Y al fin Hyde escucho lo que decían. ¡Hay mucha sangre! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! Hyde quiso decirles que no pasaba nada. Que estaba perfectamente bien. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaban hablando de él. Se bajó del auto despacio, con ayuda de dos hombres y se irguió con un nudo tembloroso en el estómago. El sonido de las sirenas anunciando su llegada le pareció desvanecerse alejándose en el aire cuando reconoció uno de los autos que estaban volteados. Un Toyota café que había conducido muchas veces y en el que había aprendido a conducir. El auto de Red Forman. Hyde comenzó a apretar el paso. Pero sus piernas flaquearon. No quisieron avanzar. Y él tampoco.

El humo se había dispersado por completo cuando Hyde cerró los ojos. Su corazón golpeaba con tanta fuerza que dolía. Las piernas no le respondían y casi tuvo que arrastrarse para llegar ahí. Peleó contra todos los impulsos de desmayarse mientras avanzaba pero podía sentir como le pesaba la cabeza. Se le estaba escapando el aire. Su boca estaba completamente reseca y sentía romperse a gritos sus pulmones con lo rápido que estaba respirando. Red… susurró. No hubo respuesta. ¡Red! Hablo más fuerte. ¡Red! ¡RED! gritó por último; quiso seguir gritando pero su voz se quebró. Quería escuchar una respuesta. Quería una maldita respuesta. Pero nadie respondió. ¡REEEEED! ¡REEEEEEEEED!... ¡PAPÁ! Gritó desesperado y sintió que se le desgarraba la garganta con el último grito.

Alguien lo sujetó. Hyde se lo quitó de encima y corrió más rápido. Le pareció que la carretera lo separaba del auto por una eternidad y media. Llegó corriendo y empujó a los hombres que trataban de levantar el auto. ¡REEED! ¡REEEEED! ¡RED! Por fin había encontrado su mano. Sangraba. Y su reloj estaba manchado con polvo y sangre. Mucha sangre. Había sangre por todas partes. Hyde rompió el vidrio, lo golpeó, lo pateó pero no pudo mover el auto. Red no respondió a su llamada. Hyde se metió bajo el auto limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara como si fueran moscas y se dio cuenta de que una pierna ya no le respondía. No pudo seguir. ¡REEED! Gritó desde ahí. Pero Red no le respondía. Estaba inconsciente. Dormido. Eso era. Estaba dormido y tenía que despertarlo. ¡REEEEED! ¡REEED! Le gritó. ¡CONTESTAME! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡TE VOY A SACAR…! ¡TE VOY A SACAR! Hyde se revolcaba bajo el coche para levantarlo pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente. No le importaba, seguía intentando. Su pierna punzaba bajo el margen del auto. ¡Te voy a sacar! Seguía susurrando cuando un bombero le dio la mano para sacarlo de ahí. Hyde no tomo la mano, sino que siguió moviéndose hasta llegar al rostro de Red, tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba dormido. Hyde lo sacudió con violencia. Estaba desesperado porque despertara. ¡REEEED! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA, MALDITA SEA! ¡DESPIERTA! Pero Red no despertó. Despierta. Despierta. Siguió repitiendo Hyde mientras los bomberos lo jalaban tirando de él para sacarlo de ahí.

¡Ven hijo! ¡Sal de ahí! Le gritaban desde afuera pero Hyde se había aferrado a su padre y no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo. ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Sáquenlo de ahí! Decían afuera. Hyde ya no estaba escuchando. ¡No te preocupes hijo, te vamos a sacar! Pero Hyde no quería salir. Tranquilo. Le susurró a Red. Voy a sacarte de aquí. Decía temblando. Te voy a sacar. Pero necesito que despiertes… así que despierta de una vez Red. ¡Despierta! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡AAAAAAAGH! La presión del auto le aplastó más la pierna. ¡Por favor Red, despierta! No puedo hacerlo solo. ¡POR FAVOR! ¡VUELVE! ¡NO ME DEJES! No me dejes tú también… la voz de Hyde estaba desecha, no salían más que susurros huecos desde su garganta. Pero no podía llorar. No quería hacerlo, creía que si lloraba Red se enfadaría con él y seguiría haciéndose el dormido.

Por favor… por favor despierta. Por favor despierta…. Por favor despierta. Pero ya no se lo estaba diciendo a Red. Hyde apretó los ojos imaginando que cuando los volviera a abrir estaría tendido en el sofá del sótano y correría escaleras arriba para encontrarse con Red en la cochera, trabajando con sus herramientas. ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! Se exigía pero cada vez que abría los ojos se encontraba en el mismo sitio. ¡Por favor no me dejes tú también! ¡Tú no! ¡Por favor! ¡PAPÁ! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡PAPÁ! La voz ya no le salía aunque gritara y ya no tenía fuerza para sostenerse del auto. Sabía que si se quedaba el auto los aplastaría a ambos. Varias personas estaban tirando de sus piernas y aunque se aferraba ya no podía resistirse. Y estaban logrando sacarlo. ¡PAPÁ! Las voces de afuera se convirtieron en taladros y el peso del auto comenzó a alejarse de su cuerpo. Lo siento, susurró. Lo siento mucho, lo siento. Lo siento.

La puerta se abrió y sintió las manos de varias personas tirando de él. De sus brazos, de su torso y de sus piernas y lo estaban separando de Red. Hyde empezó a retorcerse para zafarse pero los otros no cedían. Por fin Hyde se abrazó a su padre por última vez y le dio un beso en la cabeza. En ese momento una lágrima, una sola lágrima, se escapó. Hyde sintió como le arrebataban a su padre de los brazos y se le llevaban lejos de él. No quiso abrir los ojos hasta que el de la ambulancia se hincó en el suelo con él y lo abrazó. Le explicó que debía subir a la camilla pero Hyde negó con la cabeza. Las luces azules y rojas daban vueltas. La gente caminaba y hacia ruido. Había gente llorando. Había humo. Hyde no podía sentir su cuerpo pero no quería que nadie más lo tocara. Hyde no pudo despertar. No pudo hacerlo nunca desde entonces y aquello se convertiría en una pesadilla para siempre.

El ruido iba y venía. Cubrieron el cuerpo de Red con una bolsa y lo subieron a una camilla. Hyde detuvo la camilla en el paso y abrazo a su padre. Durante casi una hora los policías lucharon por separar a Hyde del cadáver. El forcejeo incluso lo tiró de la camilla, pero Hyde no lo soltó en ningún momento. Un policía le tiró gas pimienta en los ojos pero no se separó. La gente se acercaba y hablaba con él. Pero Hyde no cedía. Un policía lo abrazó y lo apretó con fuerza pero no soltó a su padre. Hyde no lloraba, no quería hacerlo. Quería que todos se fueran y los dejaran en paz. Cuando le insistían él les respondía que estaba dormido y que despertaría. La gente sollozaba por la pena y se alejaba de él. Los bomberos y los paramédicos habían tenido que pelearse con los reporteros que estaban muy interesados en su historia.

Hijo. Le dijo una señora. Suéltalo por favor. Déjalo descansar. Hyde negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Suéltalo criatura, no puede descansar si no lo dejas. Hyde siguió diciendo que no. Hijo suéltalo. Suéltalo. Decían varios. Esta dormido. Dijo Hyde castañeando los dientes, sonaba tan seguro que algunos tuvieron que mirar el cadáver dos veces para ver si decía la verdad. Está dormido. Insistió Hyde. La ambulancia no pudo llevarse a Red hasta que un paramédico se armó de valor y le inyectó un tranquilizante. Hyde tardó mucho en quedar inconsciente. Cuando sintió que los ojos se le cerraban sin tregua se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo de Red y le susurró al oído. Despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta... Hasta que se quedó dormido. Pero Red no despertó.


	29. Chapter 29

**9\. Miércoles. Home. Parte 2**

Habían pasado días enteros desde entonces. O por lo menos así se sentía su cuerpo cuando despertó horas más tarde, en un viejo depósito de vidrio soplado sin ventanas. Hyde estaba consciente pero la luz no era suficiente para que reaccionara del todo. Sentía un olor a hierro y pasta dentífrica insoportable. La humedad recorría por sus brazos desnudos y tenía la nariz contra el suelo respirando la tierra del asfalto con muchos esfuerzos. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Buenos días Hyde— dijo la voz de antes. Hyde no pudo reconocerlo al instante. ¿Quién le hablaba? ¿Dónde estaba? Todo estaba tan oscuro que no podía saber ni siquiera por qué era incapaz de enderezarse.

Poco a poco cobró conciencia de las partes atadas de su cuerpo. Las magulladuras de los golpes que se había propinado rodando desde una altura considerable, y entonces lo recordó: estaba en el estacionamiento de HigHink combatiendo un intenso dolor de estómago que había comenzado a sofocarlo, cuando apareció él. Tenía un arma y le había dicho que no se moviera. Hyde lo obedeció. No era la primera vez que tenía un arma en la cabeza pero podría ser la última porque Jack lo había atrapado por fin. Recordó la última vez que se encontró con él y cómo tuvo a suerte de escapar por la cochera cuando Jack se distrajo. Esta vez no había para donde correr.

—No vayas a gritar y... no te preocupes por la pistola todavía— le había dicho él— Es tu estómago el que debería preocuparte.

Las pupilas de Hyde temblaron bajo sus parpados; le sudaban las manos. Por eso se sentía así de mareado cuando corrió fuera del establecimiento. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil? ¿Fue la bebida? No. Fue mucho antes. En el hotel: Había bebido el café con ese sabor tan asqueroso. Eso lo explicaba todo. Jack lo había seguido hasta allí. Miró hacia arriba. ¡Claro! una camioneta roja de lanza corta con las iniciales D.T. William Dawson Trendwill. El padre de Jack se las había mostrado detrás del taller de la cantina un día antes del concierto. ¡Qué imbécil!

— ¿Me envenenaste?— Susurró tratando de incorporarse, pero el ardor en su estómago creció con un reflujo.

—Tranquilo, vaquero. Sólo te puse a dormir. Ya verás cómo te sientes recuperado por la mañana.

Los ojos de Hyde se cerraban, ya no podía sostenerse de pie. Había tenido antes esa sensación de descontrol absoluto cuando un paramédico lo sedó para obligarlo a soltar el cuerpo de Red. Iba a decir algo más pero comenzó a balbucear y un gritó se extinguió a medias en su cabeza mientras se desmayaba "¡_STEVEN_!" escuchó gritar a Jackie y todo se puso negro.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó Hyde, tratando de parecer calmado. Todavía no podía encontrar a Jack. Aunque las sombras estaban empezando a tomar forma.

—En un lugar donde tardaran mucho en encontrar tu cadáver — Le respondió Jack desde algún lugar en la oscuridad. Luego fue interrumpido por otro sonido; un sollozo amordazado de mujer. Hyde supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

— ¿¡Dónde está?! ¡¿Que le hiciste?! ¡Déjala ir!— se enfurruñó Hyde. Jackie no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

Las luces se encendieron de golpe y durante un instante Hyde se quedó ciego con un rayo blanco. Tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos por el haz lastimero que le surcaba por las corneas. Luego los abrió despacio, con la esperanza de que mantener los parpados fruncidos lo ayudaría a protegerse de la luz. Funcionó: consiguió distinguir a Jackie parada sobre una trampilla. Jack estaba parado junto a ella, amenazándola con la pistola. Jackie no estaba atada como él pero tenía un trapo en la boca que escupió en cuanto lo vio.

— ¡Steven!— gritó. Pero Jack le dijo que se callara y le propinó una bofetada tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo.

— ¡JACKIE!— enloqueció Hyde. Se revolcó en su lugar pero las cuerdas estaban bien firmes y no pudo más que arrodillarse con las piernas juntas y rodar de vuelta con un ruido sordo al piso — ¡NO TE METAS CON ELLA!— Demandó. La voz de Hyde había tocado las notas oscuras de una rabia reservada solo para quienes odiaba de verdad. En esos últimos días la había utilizado más que en toda su vida.

—Estoy bien— gimoteó Jackie, levantándose— Estoy bien…

—Siempre te he considerado mi amigo más cercano Hyde. — Dijo Jack con una voz calmada y taciturna— He estado reflexionando mucho tiempo sobre lo que debería hacerte para vengarme pero… no me gusta castigar a mis amigos a menos que se lo merezcan ¿Lo sabes no?

— ¡Jackie no tiene nada que ver, suéltala!

—sabes es graciosos que lo menciones porque… aún no he terminado mi relato. No querrás que le dispare ¿verdad?

Jack volvió a acercar la pistola a la cabeza de Jackie y Hyde se tambaleó descolorido.

—Eso creí —siguió hablando Jack— Entonces como te decía… pensé. "Steven Hyde es un amigo muy cercano ¿Por qué habría de matarlo?" Estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo. Para eso son las mujeres ¿no? Para compartirlas.

Hyde estaba entendiendo perfectamente lo que Jack quería decirle y negaba con la cabeza para no escucharlo. A penas podía contener los impulsos de lanzársele encima.

—Entonces—continuó— Vamos a emparejar un poco la situación… parece justo ¿no? Ya que tú te cogiste a la mía…

Jack se acercó para acariciar la barbilla de Jackie que miraba temblorosa hacia otro lado.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!— Rugió Hyde

— ¡Tú te follaste a la mía y es justo que yo haga lo mismo con la tuya!

— ¡No es lo mismo imbécil!— Exclamó Hyde— Sony quería estar conmigo. ¡No la violé!

—Pero si yo no voy a violarla tampoco— Se burló él

La respiración de Hyde no se relajó, las palabras de Jack seguían picando con la misma punta; aunque se descubrió a si mismo confundido luego de escucharlas. Jack caminó hacia él con la pistola en la mano y le apuntó directo en la cara.

— ¡No!— suplicó Jackie sollozando

—La princesa hará lo que yo le diga y le gustará ¿verdad corazón? Porque si no lo hace, voy a volarte los sesos.

Hyde volvió a cerrar los ojos. _Piensa._ Se dijo. _Haz algo_. Pero nada se le ocurría. Se encontró frustrado de nuevo cuando Jack volvió a abrir la boca.

—Lo harás ¿No es cierto? — se dirigió a Jackie y Jackie miró a Hyde con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hyde negaba con la cabeza. Jack acercó más la pistola.

— ¡¿No es cierto?!— Insistió. Jackie dejó escapar un grito ahogado y asintió conteniendo la respiración.

—No lo hagas. Vete de aquí— le suplicó Hyde. La complicidad con la que sostenían conversaciones con la mirada era tal, que podía adivinar exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando. Sabía que iba a hacerlo— ¡VETE!— Le gritó

— ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejarla ir?— Se rio Jack— Eres todo un cómico Hyde. Y luego se giró hacia él y dio la vuelta al cargador. Jackie se sobresaltó. — ¡Quítate la ropa!

— ¡JACKIE, NO!—gritó Hyde

— ¡Silencio! —Jack lo golpeó con la pistola en la cabeza— ¡QUITATE LA ROPA!—exigió de nuevo.

Hyde sintió el hilo de sangre que le resbalaba por el rostro, estaba caliente.

— ¡No lo hagas Ja…! — gritó desde el suelo. Pero Jack lo pateó cuando estaba pronunciando la última silaba y cayó de vuelta en el piso. Sin aire.

— ¡AHORA!

Jackie obedeció castañeando los dientes y comenzó a quitarse el suéter. Hyde negaba con la cabeza en el suelo. _¡Sácala de aquí! ¡Levántate!_ Gritaba su cuerpo. _¡MUEVETE!_ Se arrastró con el torso. Jack lo vio de reojo y volvió a patearlo, esta vez en la cara.

— ¡Más rápido!— oyó que decía y Jackie se sacó la blusa.

Hyde la miró temblando de frio y se odió a si mismo por permitir que llegara tan lejos. Tenía que detenerlo ahora. Abrió los brazos, las cuerdas se incrustaron en su piel. Eran muy gruesas y no había forma de romperlas. Sin duda Jack se había tomado la molestia de asegurarlo bien.

— ¡También el sostén!— presionó Jack. Jackie entornó los ojos y se quedó quieta. Por un instante le pareció que esa ferocidad le bastaba para huir y Hyde sintió un ligero alivio pero luego de que Jack volvió a patearlo y Jackie gimió se esfumó.

— ¡Está bien! ¡No lo lastimes! ¡Está bien!

Hyde abrió la boca para replicar pero su cuerpo aprovechó la oportunidad para arrojar un coagulo de saliva y sangre con el que casi se atraganta.

— ¡STEVEN!—gritó Jackie.

— ¡EL SOSTÉN!— exigió Jack. Jackie lo miró con odio y se lo desabrochó con desgana. Luego se lo arrojó con fuerza y se cubrió los senos desnudos con las manos. Eran pequeños, por lo que bastaba con poner la palma en el ángulo adecuado para cubrirlos por completo.

— ¡DÉJAME VERLOS! — Se encabritó Jack. Hyde cerró los ojos y apartó la vista. _¡HAZ ALGO, MALDICIÓN!_ Se decía.

Jackie separó las manos temblando de frio y de miedo. Hyde podía leer el terror de su mirada. Ya no podía soportar esa tortura. Las cuerdas lo hacían sangrar cuando se retorcía. Su piel ardía pero eso no le importaba, quería soltarse y hacerle daño a Jack. Mucho daño.

— ¡Si, así!— escuchó la voz festiva de Jack. — Ahora baila— le ordenó a Jackie— ¡Oí que te gustan las putas bailarinas, hermano!— le dijo a Hyde— Pues anda y disfruta que el espectáculo es para dos.

Hyde sentía la vena palpitante de su sien a punto de explotar. Si se soltaba iba a asesinar a ese hombre. Jackie comenzó a moverse en círculos y de una manera tan torpe que provocó las carcajadas del vocalista.

— ¡Vamos puta, dame más! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes bailar?

Hyde no miraba a Jackie, no podía; estaba profundamente avergonzado de ser tan inútil. Se odiaba más de lo que odiaba a Jack en ese momento.

— ¡Quítate el pantalón, nena!— bullía Jack divertidísimo y Hyde vio por el rabillo de ojo que se masajeaba el miembro con la mano metida bajo el pantalón.

Hyde sintió repugnancia y quiso arrancarle el pito con una sierra, pero primero tenía que soltarse. Jack se destapó el pene y Jackie se sobresaltó. Esta vez había verdadero pánico en su mirada. Los tres sabían lo que venía a continuación.

— ¡VEN A SENTARTE EN MIS PIERNAS, PRINCESA!—le gritó cuando ya estaba bien erecto. Hyde soltó un bufido y se incorporó pero Jack apenas si le prestó atención. Sacó la pistola y disparó desinteresadamente hacia él. Hyde escuchó el disparo y se retrajo ensimismado preparándose para el impacto pero nunca lo sintió. La bala había golpeado en el suelo, junto a él.

Lo primero que hizo cuando abrió los ojos fue ver a Jackie. Le parecía que el alma se le había escapado con el suspiro de alivio que dio cuando vio que su exnovio estaba bien.

— ¡A mis piernas! ¡Ven a montar!— indicó Jack acomodándose en una silla replegable.

Jackie complotó con Hyde en silenció y luego se acercó vacilante a Jack. Hyde podía respirar su miedo. Jackie se acercó más y pasó una pierna por encima del regazo de Jack. Jack se concentró entonces en buscar la entrada de la mujer. Ella aprovechó el segundo de descuido para pegarle un rodillazo en la nariz y Jack se cayó de la silla y tiró el arma. Jackie la tomó pero Jack la pescó antes. Ambos agarraron la pistola. Jackie jaló del gatillo sin querer y los tres se encogieron temiendo que la bala los hubiera alcanzado. Hyde se arrastró, se quedó quieto durante el disparo y siguió retorciéndose en el suelo hasta la orilla de la trampilla donde utilizó los dientes para abrirla y lanzarse dentro. Jackie forcejeaba con Jack por la pistola.

Jack le dio una patada en la entrepierna a la chica y Jackie cayó lanzando la pistola hacia el otro lado de un montón de ventanales con cartón. Rodó para el otro lado, pero Jack se levantó y corrió a patearla. Jackie chocó con los vidrios y se rompieron en su espalda con el impacto, pero ella no sintió que ninguno se le encajara. Rodó bajo las repisas y gateó enterrándose los vidrios hasta la trampilla donde estaba Hyde cortando las sogas con la esquina de puerta. Jackie cogió el vidrio más grande que encontró y le rebano las cuerdas y parte del lomo a Hyde. Aunque el dolor fue lo que menos le importó porque ahora estaba libre. Jack había encontrado la pistola y disparaba contra la trampilla. Hyde se quitó su camiseta y se la dio a Jackie.

—Quédate aquí — le dijo

El estruendo de un disparo los separó y Hyde saltó hacia arriba. Jackie tenía miedo de que alguna bala le diera a Hyde. Pero él le había dicho que se quedara ahí y ella debía confiar en él.

— ¡¿Dónde estás puta?!— iba diciendo Jack cuando Hyde se le abalanzó encima y la pistola volvió a rodar. Jack se estiró para alcanzarla pero Hyde lo atrapó por el cuello.

— ¡Suéltame!— pidió Jack. Y como el otro no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo cogió un pedazo de vidrio y se lo rompió en la cabeza. Hyde se tambaleo y cayó del otro lado, y Jack aprovecho la oportunidad para patearlo. Hyde agarró la pierna de Jack y le clavó un vidrio que tenía en la mano. Jack se paró y le soltó un puñetazo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Sony?— Hyde esquivó un puñetazo y lanzó otro que acertó pero no le hizo nada a Jack

— ¡Le disparé a esa zorra traidora!— le dijo antes de tomar un tubo y golpearlo con él. Hyde le arrebató el tubo y forcejearon. Podía sentir un vacío en el estómago.

— ¡Eres un puto asesino!- Le dijo y consiguió botarlo a golpes hasta que soltó el tubo. El otro sacó su cinturón y lo utilizó como cuerda. Se la puso a Hyde en la garganta y comenzó a estrangularlo. Hyde golpeó con el codo tan fuerte que sintió como tronaba uno de sus huesos. Se separaron en una caída violenta que Hyde aprovechó para esquivar el latigazo que le había dedicado Jack. Luego lo jaló y quedaron de frente. Hyde lo empujó con la pierna pero los dos volaron hacia lados opuestos y cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Entonces ya tenemos más en común!— se burló Jack recobrando la respiración. Golpeó a Hyde con el puño y lo tiró.

Hyde se levantó a medias, agarró a Jack con las piernas y lo atrajo de vuelta al piso donde le regresó el favor. Inició una llave con su peso aprovechando que el otro estaba agachado, pero Jack le mordió un pezón y le arrancó un pedazo de carne. Hyde apenas aflojó el agarre pero el otro se pudo escapar. Se levantó. Hyde lo alcanzó y se lanzó contra él. Los dos atravesaron los cristales del ventanal del escaparate y cayeron entre los vidrios del otro lado. Allí Hyde se levantó primero y pateó a Jack en la cara. El otro retrocedió semiderruido, viéndose superado por el dolor. Hyde lo persiguió, lo pateó de nuevo; luego tomó su cabeza y la estrelló contra la pared. Jack estaba sangrando mucho pero a Hyde no le pareció suficiente; le dio otro golpe en la cara sin soltarlo y luego rompió otro vidrio con el codo y jaló Jack por el pene. Lo sentó y tajó el vidrio como guillotina para cortárselo. Jack se protegió con las manos pero Hyde hizo de martillo con su propia mano y atravesó en limpio.

El gritó de Jack fue estrambótico y lo dejó sordo por un segundo pero a Hyde no le importaba nada más en el mundo que hacerle daño y todavía no había tenido suficiente. Lo tomó del cabello y alzó su rostro para que pudiera verle los ojos mientras se desangraba. — ¡MIRAME!— le ordenó Hyde con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas, tomó el pedazo que le había arrancado y se lo enseñó— ¡NUNCA…! — Le metió su propio pene en la boca— ¡TE METAS…!— lo enterró en su garganta y aunque el otro la regurgitó varias veces, Hyde se la metió a la fuerza hasta que consiguió que se la tragara— ¡CON JACKIE!— terminó. Jack comenzó a convulsionar con la asfixia y poco a poco dejo de moverse entre los brazos de Hyde.

El ruido se apagó. Hyde se dio cuenta de lo acaba de hacer cuando Jack dejó de patalear y los espasmos de su cuerpo se volvieron casi imperceptibles. No se sentía mal. Al contrario, se sentía poderoso, se sentía mejor que antes. Como si hubiera estado esperando por ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero una voz lo rescató de su locura devolviéndole la lucidez.

— ¡STEVEN!— gritó Jackie.

Hyde se volvió para verla. Estaba semidesnuda con el cuerpo manchado de sangre y su vieja camiseta blanca enrojecida y rasgada por las cuerdas que lo habían estado deteniendo cuando él la traía puesta. Tenía raída la piel y la cara golpeada. Pero con todo se veía como una diosa. Hyde la veía completa y viva, y nada le podría causar más alivio en ese momento.

— ¡Jackie!—corrió hacia ella— ¿Estás bien?— comenzó a revisarla. Estaba asustado, muy asustado, Jackie tenia cortadas por todas partes.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, pudding pop.

Hyde cedió a la caricia de Jackie, que le había tomado la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Creo que tenemos que irnos de aquí— le dijo.

Hyde asintió con la cabeza. Pensó que Jackie estaría más asustada pero se veía tranquila. Como si hubiera pasado por eso antes. Juntos recogieron la ropa de Jackie, aunque no fueron capaces de hallar su sostén por ninguna parte. Hyde dijo que no les serviría como evidencia de todas formas así que se fueron sin él.

—Jackie…— masculló Hyde con las dos manos aferradas al volante de la camioneta roja que habían utilizado para escapar— Eso fue muy valiente. Me salvaste la vida.

—Es lo que la gente hace por la gente que le importa— dijo ella — ¿No habrías hecho lo mismo por mí?

Hyde sonrió.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, muñeca.

—Lo sé.

—Chica… eres increíble. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Jackie se ruborizó. Hyde no lo sabía, pero esas palabras habían cambiado la vida de Jackie para siempre. Era la primera persona que le decía eso en su vida.

— ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

—Al hospital

— ¿Al hospital? ¡No!

— ¡Estas herida!

— ¡Somos fugitivos Hyde, matamos a alguien!

Las palabras golpearon en su cabeza como uno de los ventanales. Hasta ese momento estaba convencido de que existía un pacto entre los dos: _evitar ese tema en particular_. Pero Jackie lo decía como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

—Se lo buscó— recitó monocorde.

—Pero aun así nos encerrarán si descubren que fuimos nosotros, tenemos que ir a otro lugar.

— ¿A dónde?

—A donde sea, menos al hospital.

—Él nos secuestró, Jackie.

—Lo sé, pero tú tienes libertad condicional, nadie se va a poner a hacer preguntas. Solo nos encerrarán.

—A mí me da lo mismo, estas herida y tenemos que ver a un doctor.

—Kelso dijo que Pam Macy es enfermera ¿no? Pues vamos con ella

— ¿Estás loca? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde vive, o dónde estamos

— ¡NO NECESITO UN DOCTOR! ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

Las palabras de Jackie sobresaltaron a Hyde de modo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para pasar saliva. Si Jackie decía que había que ir a comer, irían a comer. Porque Hyde había descubierto que Jackie podía controlar situaciones que él era incapaz de sobrellevar. Jackie estaba al mando, estaba decidido.

—Bien — soltó Hyde tratando de no parecer intimidado. —Iremos a comer.

Todo comenzó cuando nos detuvimos en una cafetería llamada "Honey Champs" en el este de Virginia. Una mujer— dijo Hyde con la garganta seca— Se nos acercó con un aire lascivo, como si hubiera adivinado que venía deseando una buena noche desde que me levante de mi cama, aquel miércoles por la mañana. Jackie había pedido una malteada de cereza, yo bebía una cerveza mañanera y había estado leyendo silly o´ solo para adultos con el mejor humor que caracteriza a los niños. — Aclaró, como si aquello fuera tan importante— Había estado en Chicago temprano quizás un día antes, no lo recuerdo. Había llegado al lugar de la ficha y los empleados me miraban como si estuvieran recibiendo a un camionero. Así me imagino que era HigHink todos los días, ahí es donde mi esposa solía trabajar entonces ¿sabe? era mesera. —Añadió— así que tenía un buen contraste con respecto a las cafeterías de carretera, ahí vendían malteadas de cereza aunque usted no lo crea…

Era verdad: Habían tomado turnos para ir a los aseos de "Honey Champs" con el propósito de no despertar sospechas. Primero fue Jackie que consiguió esconder sus heridas y Hyde le prestó sus gafas para que disimulara los golpes. Aunque ya había hecho un buen trabajo con el maquillaje. Luego fue él. El baño de caballeros estaba más pequeño y sucio, y cuando lo vieron entrar cubierto de sangre lo miraron raro como con aires de llamar a la policía. Hyde tuvo que explicares que trabajaba en una empacadora de ganado. Cuando regresó Jackie había pedido bebidas para ambos, pero esta vez Hyde olió la cerveza con desconfianza antes de llevársela a la boca. La mujer del mostrador llevaba un rato viéndolos. Como si presintiera que algo no andaba bien con esa pareja de moribundos. Se acercó más y Hyde abrió mucho los ojos al reconocerla.

— ¡¿LAURIE?!


	30. Chapter 30

**10\. Miércoles. Home. Parte 3. **

**_De las verdades._ **

La mujer se les acercó con una sonrisa pérfida. La misma. Laurie Forman, la única. Llegó a la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante poniéndole los pechos en la cara a Hyde.

— ¿Son nuevos?— preguntó él.

— ¿Qué desean ordenar?— dijo ella con una voz melosa y bastante hipócrita—Mi nombre es Marisa y voy a ser su mesera el día de hoy.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cállate, Laurie!— se quejó Jackie— ¡Nosotros sabemos quién eres, no nos vengas con…!

—No sé de qué estás hablando—le interrumpió Laurie

Hyde golpeó la mesa con euforia.

— ¡¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?!

Laurie volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante y le entregó a Hyde un papel. Hyde lo tomó entendiendo la discreción del asunto.

— ¿Van a ordenar algo?

— ¡Deja de fingir…!— Empezó a decir Jackie pero Hyde la pateó bajo la mesa, justo en la espinilla.

Jackie hizo un ademan de sobarse y Hyde levantó la cabeza.

—Tal vez vamos a querer una hamburguesa para las dos. — Dijo él— Pártela a la mitad por favor. Gracias.

—Enseguida— dijo Laurie y se retiró contoneando la cadera.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!— Se enfadó Jackie— esa de ahí es…

— Chsst — la calló Hyde— Dejó una nota

Hyde abrió la servilleta con disimulo mientras Jackie miraba hacia todas partes para comprobar que nadie los estaba viendo.

— ¿Qué dice?— le preguntó

—Que nos vigilan— espetó Hyde preocupado y escondió la nota bajo la mesa de nuevo.

— ¿A nosotros?

—Sí, mujer, a nosotros.

— ¿Quién? Pero… ¿Cómo podrían saberlo?

—Escucha— chistó Hyde— Algo anda muy mal aquí ¿entiendes?

— ¿Lo dices porque Laurie dijo que su nombre es Marisa? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que no estamos hablando de la misma?

—Eso no lo podemos saber.

— ¿Quién nos vigila de todas formas? Ni siquiera hay gente aquí. — Había una mujer mayor con un sombrero de plumas que no dejaba de mirar a Hyde como si este le fuera a robar el bolso y lo apartaba de él. Un hombre gordo con una polera que le marcaba las tetas y un anciano con un periódico viejo. En la esquina había otro hombre ciego que estaba buscando su vaso de jugo, tentando la mesa, sin conseguirlo. Se veía patético.

—Tal vez la vigilan a ella—sugirió él, buscando cámaras.

— ¿Quiénes?

—No lo sé ¿PSIC? ¿Los Malcome? Hay muchas opciones.

—Tal vez alguien nos vio llenos de sangre y llamó a la policía— Susurró Jackie

—Sí. Dijo Hyde. Debemos escapar por el baño.

—En el baño no hay ventanas.

—En el de hombres sí. — inquirió Hyde.

— ¿Quieres que entre ahí?

—Solo si quieres escapar. Tú fuiste la que quiso venir a comer en lugar de ir a un hospital.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, voy a ir al maldito baño de los malditos hombres.

Hyde la miró con media sonrisa.

—Te estas sintiendo como una verdadera fugitiva ¿no?

— Pues no soy la única. Todo el mundo puede ver tus golpes. Te dije que te pondría un poco de corrector en…

— Por última vez, no voy a maquillarme Nancy Drew. No es la primera vez que…

— Que te parten la cara ¿no?

—Ahora te crees muy graciosa ¿eh?

La campanilla de la puerta del recibidor cantó.

— ¡No puede ser!— exclamó Jackie escondiéndose bajo la mesa. Varias salsas cayeron de la mesa y Jackie se golpeó en la cabeza al bajar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Sal de ahí. Eso se ve muy mal…

— ¡Cúbreme!

Hyde miró hacia todas partes. Dos hombres acababan de entrar por la puerta, parecían en plan coqueteo.

— ¿Qué demonios haces, Jackie?

— ¡Es Theodore! ¡Cállate!

— ¿Cuál Theodore?

—El de PSIC.

— ¿Espera, qué? ¡Dijiste que había muerto!

—Eso creí.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Eso creíste?! ¡Que útil!

— ¡Cállate! ¡A ti no te conocen, actúa natural!

— ¿Natural? ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Jackie empezó a gatear por detrás de la barra.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¡Tenemos que salir ahora! ¡Cúbreme! ¡Ya ¿Qué esperas?!

Hyde se levantó y caminó nervioso hasta el mostrador, donde Laurie estaba sirviendo un café y le dedicó una mirada que no supo interpretar. Jackie iba cerca de él, media agachada y cuando llegaron al mostrador Hyde se puso a jugar con las pajillas mientras observaba de reojo a Theodore para asegurarse de que no estaba mirando a Jackie. Lo confirmó y le hizo una señal a Jackie por debajo de la cadera y ella gateó hasta el baño de los hombres donde por fin se puso de pie. Hyde siguió haciendo como que miraba el mostrador. En ese momento había un total de doce personas en el lugar además de ellos; contando a Theodore, a su amigo y a Laurie. Hyde estaba tratando de pensar en una estrategia. La señora del sombrero de plumas le dedicó una mirada de lástima. Aun había sangre seca en su boca y estaba seguro de que tenía muy mala pinta. Jack le había dejado un brazo inútil y un dolor en las costillas que no se le pasaba.

De repente escuchó la puerta del baño abriéndose. Un hombre salió de ahí y miró a Jackie desconcertado.

—Srta. Teresa Chapman ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Necesitaba usar el baño de caballeros?— sonrió Thomas. Jackie retrocedió palidecida por el horror y se congeló en el suelo.

—Tú…tú… tú estás…— balbuceó.

Hyde se volvió hacia ella.

— ¡STEVEN!— gritó casi a tiempo.

Thomas sacó una pistola de su pantalón y Laurie sacó una por debajo del mostrador. Ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo hacia el otro. Jackie se lanzó al suelo y Hyde tiró de ella hacia atrás del mostrador. El hombre ciego vio lo que pasó… se levantó con otra arma. Le disparó a Thomas. Theodore apuntó al señor y el anciano del periódico le disparó a él. La anciana del sombrero de plumas lo empujó y le dio a una cafetera que comenzó a chillar.

— ¡Al suelo!— gritó un hombre

Hyde y Jackie se arrastraron hasta la cocina junto a la bodega y se arrojaron contra la despensa donde quedaron cubiertos por los víveres mientras el tiroteo de afuera se agravaba. Hyde no podía ver nada; tenía el pie metido en un saco de papas, una leche se derramó sobre la herida abierta de su pierna y le costaba respirar con las cajas de naranjas encima. Los disparos cesaron de repente y Hyde aprovechó el silencio para buscar a Jackie con la mirada. Jackie tenía la mano atorada en una batidora y movía la otra para acercarla hacia él. Hyde vio su mano y estiró la suya para alcanzarla; sus dedos rozaron, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Laurie entró con una pistola en la mano y disparó a la batidora. El lugar se había llenado con diferentes líquidos comestibles.

— ¡ARRIBA!— gritó Laurie apuntando a Hyde con la pistola y Hyde se levantó con dificultad y se paró frente a Jackie.

Otros dos hombres irrumpieron en la escena, ambos estaban armados. Hyde no reconoció a ninguno. Jackie tampoco. Pero por alguna razón supo quiénes eran: El hombre ciego y el viejo del periódico.

— ¡Levanten las manos!— ordenó Laurie.

— ¡Arriba!—gritó uno de los hombres. — ¡Quiero ver las manos!

Jackie se levantó también y levantó las manos. Hyde miró a Laurie con odio.

— Eres una Malcome— Se rio— Debí imaginarlo.

—Sí, pues no eres muy listo ¿verdad? ¡¿Quiénes eran esas personas?!

—PSIC, eran trabajadores de PSIC. — contestó Jackie sin dudarlo.

Hyde la miró alarmado.

— ¿Por qué los siguen?

—No lo sabemos. — se apresuró a responder él.

— ¿Qué saben?

— ¡Nada!—espetó Jackie sollozando. Eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Dime la verdad!— Laurie agarró a Jackie por el cabello y tiró de ella arrastrándola por el piso hacia donde estaban los otros que en ningún momento dejaron de apuntar a Hyde con sus respectivas armas.

— ¡Estamos diciendo la verdad!— exclamó Hyde.

Jackie mordió a Laurie y Laurie soltó la pistola. Por un segundo Hyde estuvo a punto de cacharla pero se le fue de las manos y otro de los Malcome lo agarró primero.

— ¡Maldita perra!— se quejó Laurie.

Hyde y Jackie se miraron preocupados. Esta vez no había ningún plan. Había tres personas armadas contra dos civiles indefensos y cansados por su reciente encuentro con un psicópata celoso. El otro hombre fue a recoger la pistola y se la devolvió a Laurie.

—Muy bien—dijo ella, levantando la mano herida para sobársela con la otra— Supongo que si no quieren hablar por las buenas, lo harán por las malas.

Laurie volvió a poner la pistola en la cabeza de Jackie y Hyde arrugó la nariz.

—Será mejor que contestes con la verdad, niñita ¿Cómo me encontraron?

— ¡No te buscábamos a ti! ¡Llegamos aquí por casualidad!—afirmó Hyde, Jackie asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡¿Cómo me encontraron?!— repitió más furiosa que antes.

— ¡Te estamos diciendo la verdad!—insistió Jackie llorando.

— ¡MENTIROSA!

— ¿Por qué los estaban siguiendo?

— ¡No sabemos! — la mentira de Jackie ocasionó que su cabello sufriera más tirones.

Hyde se había dado cuenta de que no podría hacer mucho si tenía una costilla rota, así que aunque lograran escapar de allí no llegarían muy lejos. No tenía caso pelear.

— ¿Sabes qué? Discutiremos lo que sea sin que nos amenaces con esa cosa ¿sí? Solo… solo bájala y…

Uno de los hombres, que por cierto antes había fingido que estaba ciego le dio una patada en los testículos y Hyde cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

— ¡Hyde!— chilló Jackie

— ¿Cómo se enteró Eric?— preguntó Laurie.

— ¡No lo hizo, Eric no sabe nada de ti!

—Entonces ¿Cómo saben lo de Marisa?

Hyde exhaló despacio como si soplara las velas de un pastel.

—Estábamos siguiendo a PSIC— dijo él.

— ¿Quiénes son?

— Una organización secreta. Aun no lo averiguamos todo— dijo Jackie alarmada.

—Tu madre está preocupada por ti, Laurie. — Dijo Hyde— No fuiste al aniversario de Red.

— ¡No hables de mi familia como si fueras parte de ella!

— ¡No lo hago!— espetó él— hablo como si fuera la tuya. Porque lo son, así que deja de jugar al bandolero y cuéntale la verdad a tu madre.

—El huérfano, siempre tan entrometido.

— ¡No le hables así!— replicó Jackie y Laurie recordó que la estaba sujetando y apretó más fuerte.

— Así es, soy un entrometido. Pero al menos yo soy sincero.

— ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde qué asesinaste a mi padre?

— ¡Yo no asesiné a nadie!— Hyde estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Jackie no parecía entender que estaba distrayendo a Laurie. ¿Cuándo habían perdido esa conexión tan suya para adivinar los pensamientos del otro y anticipar sus acciones? ¿Es que ya no era la misma Jackie que podía entender todas sus indicaciones con la mirada? El vago pensamiento de que ahora la conexión de Jackie estaba ligada con los ojos de Cave, le ardió en el estómago.

— ¡Si lo hiciste! ¡Eres un sucio criminal y siempre vas a serlo! Aunque no por mucho porque si no me dicen quién los envió aquí, voy a tener que matarlos.

Jackie abrió mucho los ojos.

—De acuerdo…— le contestó— Vamos a decirte todo lo que sabemos pero deja de apuntarme con esa cosa.

Laurie no hizo caso de inmediato pero tras reflexionarlo por unos segundos, soltó a Jackie.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Solo nosotros— respondió Hyde— Y probablemente PSIC

— ¿Qué es PSIC?

—No lo sabemos, pero tienen a tu marido y tratan de deshacerse del presidente.

— ¿Cuál esposo?

— ¿Tienes muchos?— iba a decir Hyde pero la otra se le adelantó.

—Fez— continuó Jackie. — Kelso tiene la teoría de que ellos son los responsables de lo que pasó en Nueva york.

—Así que esta organización sabe lo de Marisa ¿no?

—En realidad lo poco que sabemos de ella es que se acuesta con el presidente.

—Eso es imposible— denunció Laurie apenas abriendo la boca, Hyde frunció el ceño.

— ¿Imposible? ¿Por qué?

—Porque ella es su hija.

Hyde y Jackie se miraron de nuevo.

—Entonces ¿ustedes no sabían que yo estaba aquí?

—No teníamos ni idea. — juró Jackie

—Bueno, eso es bueno. — Laurie se puso de pie— En ese caso solo tengo dos cabos sueltos.

En ese momento Hyde pateó un estante que había quedado mal puesto luego de la batalla y el objeto fue a encontrar reposo en uno de los hombres que lo estaba amenazando, el otro reaccionó al instante y le disparó a Hyde, pero en ese momento el estante ya había quedado entre los dos haciendo de escudo. Jackie aprovechó la confusión para quitarle el arma a Laurie y apuntarla con ella.

— ¡QUIETA!— ordenó Jackie

Hyde salió detrás del estante.

— ¡Si se mueven le disparo a Marisa!

Hyde les quitó las otras armas a los hombres y los hizo recostarse en el piso. Luego tomó el arma de las manos sudorosas de Jackie y arrastró a Laurie con él.

Al principio Hyde pensó que aquello no podía funcionar. Los mafiosos rara vez se detienen a recoger a los caídos y mucho menos soltarían sus armas por un rehén. Lo había aprendido en un programa policiaco del canal de la CVN un miércoles por la noche, una de esas verdades que a Hyde le gustaba ocultar. Pero por alguna razón, funcionó. Laurie debía ser importante para ellos, si estaban ante la verdadera Marisa, les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para encontrar a PSIC. La situación estaba nuevamente bajo control y su pequeña aventura con Jackie le había demostrado que su cuerpo resistía más golpes sobrio que perdido en el alcohol. Se sentía como nuevo y rejuvenecido. Aunque fuera solo una ilusión. Una de esas que vienen con Jackie.

—Mi hermana y yo daremos un paseo. ¡No se muevan!— Jackie salió frente a él. En la entrada más allá del mostrador, había varios cadáveres y Jackie reconoció entre ellos al de Thomas pero no había rastros de Theodore. Jackie sospechaba que el muy cabrón era inmortal y no le hubiera sorprendido que el otro se levantara de repente.

—Debes pensar que eres muy inteligente— Masculló Laurie cuando la subieron a la camioneta roja, sin una pizca de temor en su voz. Ahora que era parte de la mafia, una pistola en su cabeza era poco más que un gaje del oficio. — ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—Iremos a detener a PSIC y tú nos vas a ayudar con eso. — Contestó Hyde sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí eh? ¿Ustedes están viviendo la segunda vuelta de su romance adolescente?

Hyde se rio sin separar los dientes.

—Será mejor que empieces a hablar Laurie… tenemos todo el camino hasta Wisconsin, pero no debemos confiarnos, Marisa es un tema importante ¿no?

—Queremos saberlo todo— Añadió Jackie— ¿Quién es Marisa?

—Yo soy Marisa, estúpida. Me atraparon, no necesitan apuntarme con eso.

—No es cierto.

— Si es cierto.

—No tendremos una discusión tan infantil— se apresuró a decir Hyde al ver que Jackie estaba por responder— Nos dirás exactamente lo que está sucediendo con el presidente o…

— ¿O si no que? ¿Me van a disparar? ¿Ustedes?— se burló— ¿Una niñita de buena cuna y un indigente osado?

— ¿Qué pasa Laurie? Esa lengua bífida lleva mucho tiempo encerrada ¿no? por eso ya no te trabaja bien, ¿A las niñas bonitas no se les permite hablar así en ese lupanar del que te estas escondiendo?— rezongó Hyde.

— ¡Cierra la boca, gusano!

—Los gusanos no tienen boca, ellos se alimentan por…

—No has cambiado ni un poco ¿sabes? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te violaron suficientes hombres en la cárcel, huerfanito? ¿Encontraste a todos tus hermanos perdidos?

—No te preocupes Laurie, no recuerdo haber encontrado a ninguno de tus hijos extraviados, ya puedes descartar a la prisión de tu lista.

Hyde pensaba que Laurie seguiría jugando mucho tiempo con ellos antes de soltar la lengua con alguna oración concisa, suficiente para precisar información real. Pero por alguna razón el último comentario de Hyde la había herido de verdad, porque Laurie le había escupido en la nuca y parte de la oreja; se encontraba tratando de escapar aprovechando la confusión con la que Hyde viró el volante y detuvo el automóvil. Por suerte Jackie alcanzó a sujetarla y aunque se llevó varios rasguños en la cara, la pudieron detener.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Nada, huérfano infeliz! ¡No sabes nada de mi puta vida! ¡Así que cállate! ¡CALLATE!

— ¡Tranquilízate!—peleaba Jackie.

Hyde detuvo a Laurie y le aplicó el peso de su cuerpo para inmovilizarla contra el asiento.

— ¡AUXILIO, ME VIOLA!— gritó Laurie.

Hyde aflojo el agarre temiendo que alguien la escuchara. Pero Jackie fue más rápida y le metió en la boca el cartón vacío de un jugo que venía en la guantera junto con más basura, de modo que Laurie ya no pudo gritar.

— ¡Cállate!

Hyde y Jackie se miraron esperando encontrar la solución en los ojos del otro, pero ninguno lo consiguió.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Hyde estaba a punto de responder que no lo sabía, cuando Laurie comenzó a llorar.

—Creo que la estamos lastimando— dijo Hyde poniendo un puchero.

—No es nada, déjala.

Jackie no se iba a tragar ese falso llanto. Pero poco a poco los sollozos de Laurie se convirtieron en auténticos gemidos mudos que habrían podido ser alaridos si no tuviera el cartón en la boca.

—Tenemos que soltarla— dijo Hyde

— ¿Para que intente escapar de nuevo? ¡No lo creo!

— ¡Jackie! ¡Está indefensa!... la detendremos.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer si se nos escapa? Esta loca… ¡Ella es Marisa! ¡Tenemos mucho que sacarle!

— ¡No nos dirá nada si no puede hablar!

— ¡Entonces haz lo que quieras, Steven! ¡Nunca me escuchas! ¡Nunca me obedeces!

— ¡No recuerdo haber obedecido a mi madre! ¿Por qué iba a obedecerte a ti?

—Te salvé el pellejo muchas veces hoy ¡Me debes más la vida que a tu madre!

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo también te salvé!

— ¡Tú me pusiste en peligro en primer lugar! ¡Si no te hubieras metido con esa guarra…!

— ¡Si no hubieras salido cuando Jack llegó no te habría llevado con nosotros y nada de esto habría sucedido!

—Ahora se supone que debo quedarme sentada cuando veo a alguien tratando de secuestrarte ¿no? ¡Perdóname por tratar de salvar tu vida! Por lo visto no la aprecias más de lo que me aprecias mí.

— ¡No tienes ni la menor idea! ¡Si no hubieras estado ahí, no habría tenido que matar a nadie!

— ¡Si no te hubieras metido en ese problema, yo no hubiera tenido que sacarte!

— ¡SI NO TE HUBIERAS IDO A CHICAGO NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO!

— ¡Si me hubieras pedido que me quedara, me habría quedado! "_ten un buen viaje_" ¡CAJETAS!

— ¡Si te hubiera detenido no serias tan feliz como lo eres tu príncipe amarillo!

— ¡NO SOY FELIZ DESDE QUE NO ESTAS CONMIGO!

La discusión se detuvo en seco. Un hielo capo arropaba a Hyde desde la nuca. Quizás era la saliva de Laurie que no logró limpiarse. Las palabras de Jackie lo habían taladrado en el alma. Hyde logró salir de su ensimismamiento cuando Laurie gimió de nuevo.

—La voy a desatar…

—Sí, desátala.

Hyde le quitó a Laurie la mordaza improvisada y ella dejó de gemir para articular la mandíbula. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el maquillaje corrido por el mismo sendero que habían seguidos sus lágrimas.

— ¿y bien? ¿Quién es Marisa?

—Soy yo— murmuró Laurie— Es el nombre que utilicé cuando lo conocí…

— ¿A quién?

—Al presidente. — respondió adolorida

— ¡No me Jo…!— exclamó Jackie pero se quedó a medias porque Hyde la miró con severidad.

— ¡Dinos la verdad!

— ¡Esa es la verdad!— insistió Laurie— conocí al presidente y estuve con él por unos años, estábamos enamorados.

— ¡Ew!— ¡Puaj! Fueron las respuestas de Hyde y Jackie.

—Era joven y tonta. Y tuvimos una hija…

— ¡LO SABÍA! — dijeron ambos. Hyde comenzaba a pensar que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Jackie porque sus oraciones volvían a sincronizarse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esa es la verdadera Marisa? ¡¿Tu hija?!

—No, ese es el nombre que le dio él. La tiene escondida en una habitación oscura y fría para que nadie tenga contacto con ella… apenas si la alimentan, es como si fuera un monstruo…— La voz de Laurie se quebró y Hyde tuvo miedo de que les estuviera diciendo la verdad— quise rescátala de allí pero no pude, él no quiere que nadie sepa de su existencia… así que lo amenacé con contar lo nuestro y él….

En este punto Laurie balbuceaba tanto entre sollozos que era imposible entender lo que decía.

— ¿Él qué?

— ¡Los envió a matarme!

— ¡Por eso te escondes!

—No… él cree que estoy muerta. Pedí ayuda a Los Malcome y vamos a rescatar a mi hija en el carnaval, durante el discurso del presidente de la próxima semana…. — Los ojos de Laurie se tornaron de un azul aperlado y rojizo, encendidos con un odio abismal, Hyde podía reconocer esa mirada en cualquiera— Vamos a matarlo.

Jackie abrió la boca lo suficiente como para meter la camioneta en su garganta. Hyde se sobresaltó. Sabía que los Malcome estaban a punto de hacer algo. Ahora desearía no saber nada.

—Estoy confundido— dijo Hyde luego de mucho tiempo de silencio— No veo como asesinar al presiente durante su discurso en el carnaval de conmemoración va a devolverte a Marisa. Es decir… no la tiene aquí ¿o sí? Y si sabes donde la tiene ¿Por qué no van y se inmiscuyen? ¿No sería más fácil…?

—Él quiso asesinarme. Yo voy a asesinarlo.

— ¿Cómo vas a sacar a tu hija de la casa blanca Laurie?

—No la tiene allí.

— ¿Entonces? Espera…. No comprendo. ¿Cómo llegaste a conocer al maldito presidente? ¿Cómo llegaste tan lejos?

— ¡Solo él lo sabe! Pero es un deposito o algo ¡Siempre lleva la llave colgada en el pecho! ¡Se la arrancaré!

—Asesinar al presidente va mucho más lejos de lo que una pequeña organización criminal puede… ¿Crees que es tan fácil asesinar al presidente de los ?

— No somos los únicos. Tenemos infiltrados con los de blanco.

— ¿Quiénes?

— ¡La guardia real, idiota! ¡Los bancos!

— ¿En América también hay eso? — preguntó Jackie

— ¿Laurie de que estas hablando?

—Dos de los blancos trabajan para Los Malcome. Ellos lo arreglaran todo.

—Laurie. ¿No lo entiendes…? Vas a morir en el intento. ¡Asesinar al presidente no es así de fácil! ¡Te van a matar! No importa lo que sea que hayas hecho para fingir tu muerte. Si funcionó, fue por pura suerte. ¡Es suicidio!

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Voy a encontrar a mi hija!

— ¡No Laurie, no lo sé! ¡Pero sé que no la vas a encontrar de esa forma!

— ¡Tú no tienes hijos! ¡No sabes lo que es perder a alguien que amas, tú no tienes a nadie, a nadie!

— ¡¿Y crees que no me dolió cuando los perdí?! ¡¿Crees que no me dolió cuando mi madre me dejó, cuando me enteré por el periódico que se colgó?! ¡¿Crees que no me dolió cuando murió papá?! ¡ME DOLIO, LAURIE, ME DESTROZÓ! ¡SE LO QUE SE SIENTE!

— ¡NO ERA TU PADRE! ¡ERA EL MIO!

— ¡LO ERA! ¡Y TU ERES MI HERMANA, Y NO TE DEJARÉ MORIR POR ESTO! ¡NO VOY A DEJARTE HACERLO!

— ¡TE ODO!

— ¡YO TAMBIEN!

Hyde y Laurie se miraban con una rabia que parecía encarada al infierno. Si Jackie se hubiera atrevido a respirar habría arruinado la condena. Por suerte eso fue todo. La discusión cesó y Laurie abrazó a Hyde tan fuerte que Jackie tuvo miedo de que ambos se cayeran fuera de la camioneta.

—Voy a ayudarte a encontrarla ¿sí? Pero olvídate de Los Malcome. ¿Crees que harán esto gratis?

—Les he estado pagando…

No hizo falta que su hermana entrara en detalles para que Hyde comprendiera que tipo de pago había ofrecido Laurie y un dolor imperceptible al principio, estaba cayendo con profunda velocidad en el vacío de su estómago.

—Ya está…— susurró Hyde en el oído de Laurie. — Vamos arreglarlo ¿sí?

Laurie le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento y a partir de ese momento fue más fácil conducir. Laurie y Jackie intercambiaban historias de su vida. Le habían contado como llegaron hasta allí y todo lo que le pasó a Eric, a Fez y a Kelso. Laurie a cambio les había dicho que su hija era preciosa, incluso para ser hija del presidente. Hyde podía imaginarse a su sobrina pero en su mente no se parecía en nada a Laurie; era bonita y risueña, hasta era amable y sofisticada. Hyde pensaba en ella como si fuera su propia hija y sin querer había comenzado a sonreírle por el retrovisor, cuando oscureció. Pasaban del valle y Hyde sabía que pronto tendrían que detenerse para rellenar el tanque de D.T.

—Entonces… ¿están juntos de nuevo?

— ¿Quiénes?

—No seas tonta. Ustedes dos ¡claro!

Hyde se sonrojó, a esas alturas del camino se había quedado sin energía para disimular algunas de sus verdades y después de las palabras de Jackie, no sabía que pensar.

—Por supuesto que no— dijo Jackie —Solo somos amigos.

"_Amigos_" Ahí estaba esa palabra de nuevo.

—Después de todo lo que se dijeron hace rato ¿no van a volver?

Hyde se removió incomodo en su asiento. Le dolía el trasero y algunos de los golpes más graves de Jack estaban despertando sus efectos en su adormecido cuerpo con el frio de la nocturna.

—Ella sale con alguien— Se recordó Hyde en voz alta.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Está guapo?

—No le pondrás tus frías garras encima, perra. — se burló Jackie

—Por supuesto que no, tonta. Luego del presidente aprendí mi lección.

— ¡Si claro!— se mofaba Hyde, pretendiendo cambiar de tema para no tener que verse envuelto en una conversación sobre lo sexy que era el nuevo novio de Jackie. "vaquero" lo había llamado el ignorante. El término que debió usar fue quesero. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¡Maldita sea!

—Debemos detenernos ahí— señalo Jackie, para el alivio de Hyde habían llegado a la frontera y justo al lado había una gasolinera.

Un poco de azúcar en lo que va de sal, no será mal recibido. Pensó él. Los Malcome debían estar tras ellos. No podían detenerse por mucho tiempo.

Cuando el motor estuvo apagado Laurie y Jackie bajaron a comprar golosinas. Para sorpresa de Hyde, Laurie tenía efectivo. Pero aun así debían regresar a Chicago antes de que se les acabara el dinero. Es verdad que habían planeado un viaje muy largo, pero todo lo que tenia se había quedado en su camioneta el camino en el estacionamiento de HigHink. La oscuridad de la noche lo tranquilizaba. Estaba nublado y no se podían ver las estrellas pero a Hyde de todas formas no le gustaban. Una vez, cuando tenía cinco años, su padre de turno le había dicho que se acostarían a verlas y él le enseñaría sus nombres. Hyde se había pasado la noche en el techo porque su padre nunca llegó. Resultó que era parte de la estrategia para deshacerse del niño mientras los adultos hacían cosas de adultos.

—Bueno— dijo Hyde a su exnovia mientras Laurie pagaba por la gasolina. — ¿Ahora qué? ¿Volveremos a Wisconsin sin la información de PSIC?

—Pero tenemos a Marisa, ya es un avance ¿no? Me muero por contarles la verdad.

Pero la verdad está sobrevalorada y Hyde lo sabía muy bien. Ahora estaba pensando en una verdad conflictiva, una que se lo tragaría completo esa misma noche si se atrevía a llevársela con él a la cama.

— ¿Por qué no eres feliz?— le preguntó a Jackie

Jackie se sobresaltó de inmediato y quiso esconder la cara entre los hombros pero Hyde se adelantó sentándose en la banca, junto a ella.

—No tienes que responder si no quieres — advirtió— Solo es curiosidad.

Jackie vaciló por un momento, y el joven tuvo que replantearse los argumentos porque tuvo la certeza de que había descompuesto algo que no se podía reparar.

— Si lo soy… soy feliz de veras, soy feliz…. en serio pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Bueno, no "pero", si soy feliz.

Hyde negó divertido con la cabeza.

—No me lo tragué, Jackie… vamos, somos "_amigos"_ ¿no?

Jackie lo miró boquiabierta, había percibido el sarcasmo en el tono de su voz.

— ¿Lo somos?

—Supongo. Eso le dijiste a él. Seguro… eso debemos ser.

— ¿No lo somos?

— No sé ¿Lo somos?—insistió Hyde. Ya no parecía divertido aunque se estaba riendo.

—No sé ¿Tú qué piensas?

—Pienso que tú piensas que lo somos— Dijo él.

— ¿Qué _yo_ pienso? ¿Entonces no lo somos?— Refunfuñó Jackie compungida.

—Si tú crees que lo somos, entonces lo somos.

—No, ¿tú qué piensas?

—Lo que tú pienses…— contestó Hyde.

—No seas tonto Steven ¡Ya dime!

—Bueno… no sé… ¿Tú que crees?

— ¡STEVEN!

— ¡NO LO SOMOS!

— ¡¿Por qué no?!

— ¡Porque es mentira!

—Entonces ¡¿Cuál es la verdad?!

— ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Quieres la verdad? ¿Eso quieres?

—Si ¡Quiero la maldita verdad!

Hyde se sentía frustrado. No podía decírselo. ¿Para qué? ¡Qué montón de basura!

— ¿Quieres la verdad, mujer? ¿Crees que puedes con eso?

—Bueno dímela y veremos si puedo.

— ¿Quieres saber que creo?

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Que eres una mentirosa, muñeca, una gran mentirosa. ¡Creo que tú ya sabes la verdad! ¡Qué no necesitas oírla, que no quieres oírla!

— ¡Pues te equivocas porque no la sé! Quiero saber la verdad, pero tú siempre estas mintiendo.

—No te gustará la verdad.

— ¡Quiero que me digas la verdad, Steven, hablo en serio! ¡Deja de mentir!

— ¡¿Quieres la verdad?! ¡¿Quieres la maldita verdad?!

— ¡Si quiero la maldita verdad, Steven!

— ¡Entonces te daré la verdad….!

Hyde la tomó ágilmente por la cintura y agarró su mentón con la suavidad desesperante que tanto detestaba. Jackie sabía lo que pasaría pero no se resistió. Al contrario, torció el cuello con brusquedad para recibirlo en sus labios con la destreza que tenían sus pieles para encontrarse. Y el beso se cerró. Fue corto, fue rápido y fue correspondido. La boca de Hyde ardía por más. Su cuerpo gritaba de deseo. Había encendido una caldera oxidada que pensó que jamás volvería a funcionar dentro de él. Jackie debió sentir lo mismo porque apenas se separaron, ella se lanzó de nuevo hacia él. Esta vez se tomaron el tiempo de saborear al otro, era como si el calor hubiera construido un fuerte que los aislaba del resto del mundo; donde nadie podía verlos, donde solo ellos podían fundirse y se daban permiso de fallar en el proceso.

Hyde se descubrió torpe y con las manos irregularmente temblorosas, con esa sensación de adormecimiento en los dedos que le impidió abrir los ojos. Tal vez estaba dormido pero se sentía muy real; muy peligroso, muy Jackie. No quería despertarse todavía y el temor de que sus cuerpos se separaban agonizaba en su mente con un eco enfermizo que lo hacía mover los labios con mayor lentitud. Prolongaba el beso como había prolongado su ausencia, el dolor de sus miedos y de sus verdades; con ese color que prendía en el aire cuando los dos estaban en la misma habitación. Con el humo de un viento de otra historia, de otro tiempo que arrastraba despacio los recuerdos más preciados de Steven Hyde.

Un suspiro oculto en la naturaleza de las verdades que agobian. Jackie se sentía como el tiempo, se deshacía entre su saliva como el agua, como el fuego que se apaga cortado por el aire de un nuevo susurro. Un dolor anudado en su pecho se fue deshaciendo, el calor y el olor de Jackie habían bañado su cuerpo. Había encontrado todo su entendimiento pero ya no era capaz de sentir dolor. No había dolor ni en brazo, ni en la quemadura de su mano ni en la costilla rota. No había dolor en la palabra _"amigos_", ni en las mentiras. Porque de todas las clases de dolor el que lo perdonaba era suyo. Le pertenecía como quería pertenecer a Jackie sin resentimientos, sin dudas, y como si aquello fuera una opción. Como si el camino nunca se hubiera bifurcado. Sentía que estaba lleno de repente, como una vasija. Como una que lleva tiempo rota y que pensó que no podía volver a repararse.

Por un instante le pareció que cada cicatriz de su cuerpo se cerraba, que cada moretón se borraba y que cada lágrima se secaba. Estaba bien llorar un poco, eso era lo que sentía que recorría por su mejilla. Por primera vez en el día no le importaba estar inseguro, no le importaba desaparecer en medio de tanta sal. Se hundía, era agua. Sus piernas ya no se sentían firmes, volaban; se alejaban de él con ganas de perseguir su propio cuerpo y Hyde se fundía con el de Jackie sin necesidad de sostenerse al mundo. La realidad le quedaba muy corta. De repente era más joven, más alto y más valiente. No estaba asustado, no necesitaba comer, dormir, orinar o fingir que estaba bien. De verdad lo estaba, estaba bien. Era feliz, se dejaba caer en el sofá del viejo sótano, con el olor del humo y el incienso. Sentía palmadas en el hombro con olor a Kelso y a Forman, sentía el calor de los brazos de su madre, de Red y de Laurie. Ya no estaba solo. No podía estarlo. Nadie podía hacerle daño. Estaba en casa.

Pero no para siempre. La verdad de los cuentos es que no hay un _para siempre_, y menos para una historia tan corta. Hyde llegó al paraíso en un segundo, tocando los labios de la mujer que amaba y el hechizo se rompió cuando se separó de ella y se dio cuenta de que la magia se había quedado pegada en el lado de Jackie. Sus ojos seguían brillando; perdidos, navegando en ese océano de verdades saladas que Hyde había tenido que abandonar porque el sonido del ronroneo de su corazón era demasiado fuerte para soportarlo. Su pecho estaba empezando a abrirse por el golpeteo. El sonido era agobiante, estrambótico como el motor de…

Entonces lo comprendió por fin. A tiempo para poder empujar a Jackie del banco con una fuerza que le asegurara haberla expulsado lejos del trayecto, y tenía razón. Jackie había salido despedida hacia las bombas de agua que estaban cerca de las máquinas de gas, y desde allí vio pasar a la camioneta roja de lanza corta sobre la banca de madera donde estaban sentados y sus pedazos y los de Hyde volaron en un estruendo que le nubló la vista con lágrimas. Laurie condujo directo a la carretera sin detenerse a mirar el daño. Ya no había hermandad en sus ojos, no había familia, ya no había nada: ni dolor, ni sabor a hogar… tan solo odio. Odio de verdad.


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo V. Hats off.

**1\. 1. ****Intermedio. Tiempo. **

_Eric, 9 años_

Había sido en casa, durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Laurie. Una mujer con grandes pechos se le acercó por la espalda; Eric no podía dejar de mirarlos cuando se los encontró pegados en la nariz; su hija: una niña pelirroja a la que el chico encontraba poco agraciada, estaba golpeándolo con un martillo de plástico. Parecía que lo estaba disfrutando cuando de repente su mamá vino al rescate y le pidió amablemente, y con una risa nerviosa, que fuera a jugar al patio trasero. Eric no supo por qué, pero empezó a llorar cuando la niña se fue. Entonces su padre lo llamo "cabeza hueca" y volvió a llamar a la niña para que siguiera golpeando a su pequeño hijo. Pero esta vez, ella no lo hizo, se limitó a observarlo hasta que dejó de llorar, y cuando por fin se detuvo, Donna dejó el martillo a un lado y se decidió a patearlo en la cabeza. Lo hizo tan pero tan fuerte que lo echó a dormir durante las siguientes 3 horas.

Eso fue lo que le contaron, pero no estaba tan seguro. Después de una hora, Eric no había sucumbido al llanto. El berrinche había sido tan grande que su padre tuvo que encerrarlo en casa durante un tiempo. En el jardín, el resto de los niños seguían divirtiéndose, Eric no estaba nada contento así que escapó todavía llorando, por la ventana de la cocina. Dos horas más tarde, estaba sentado en un banco junto al arenero. Red estaba pegando un mucle en el brasero de las hamburguesas y Donna jugaba tiro al blanco con piedras, la cabeza de Kelso y un malicioso niño de cabello esponjado al estilo afro. Eric quiso jugar pero no lo dejaron: Donna había dicho que no le agradaba y Kelso (que lo había visto llorar) no paraba de burlarse, llamándolo "bebito" cada vez que se acercaba. Pero uno de ellos tenía una opinión definitivamente diferente: No le importaba.

A Hyde no le importaba si Eric lloraba o no. De todas formas Hyde estaba ahí como sicario. Eric lo había contratado para que le cuidara la espalda de las chicas agresivas como Donna. O específicamente de Donna. De cualquier forma se estaba divirtiendo, o eso creyó Eric cuando su sicario se le acercó y le tiró su hamburguesa. ¡Tiraste mi hamburguesa! Le reclamó. Hyde apenas arrugó la nariz, la expresión de indiferencia no se le iba del rostro. ¿Vas a llorar? Le preguntó Hyde. Eric no iba a llorar, no iba a darle el gusto. Pensaba con los ojos llorosos el pequeño. ¡Cállate! Le dijo. Así no vas a solucionar nada, tienes que ser peligroso. Así nadie se meterá contigo. Eric se secó las lágrimas y le contestó sollozando. ¿Cómo puedo ser peligroso? Tienes que defenderte. Le respondió Hyde. Cuando el tío Kevin estaba borracho siempre me pegaba, hasta que un día lo mordí. Ya no bebe tanto. Eric se sorbió los mocos. ¿Me enseñas a ser peligroso?

Hyde le sonrió. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es defenderte. Y entonces le dio una cachetada. Eric empezó a llorar. Hyde lo abofeteó de nuevo. Eric lloró más fuerte. ¡Defiéndete! ¡Sé peligroso!— ¡Soy peligroso! Gruñó Eric y se arrojó encima de Hyde. Los dos cayeron por detrás del brasero y la manguera se desprendió del tanque de gas. Hyde se levantó y sonrió. Eres peligroso man, tranquilízate un poco. Le dijo. Eric se rio, ambos estaban llenos de hollín. _Pero no lo suficiente_. Dijo Hyde y corrió, tacleó a Eric y los dos fueron a dar del otro lado de la barda de entrada. En ese momento la manguera había pegado con el brasero y una pequeña explosión destrozó el brasero y las mesas que estaban cerca. El fuego no alcanzó a pasar la barda, aunque si los echó a dormir. La absurda pelea había salvado su vida. Un error grave que se evaporó de sus recuerdos. Tres horas en blanco que nadie nunca le explicó. El doctor había dicho que Eric estaba vivo de milagro. Y desde entonces el ave que no vuela, vuela.

_Fez, 16 años_

Más tarde, mientras esperaban en el asiento de fuera para entrar en la oficina del director, Kelso le dedicó a Fez una sonrisa sangrante, tan grande que pudo ver que le faltaban dos dientes y nada más le hizo falta al moreno para enamorarse profundamente de él. El director salió por la puerta y les dedicó una mirada severa. ¡Sr. Kelso! Explíqueme qué está ocurriendo aquí. ¿Cómo es posible que un estudiante modelo se meta en una pelea? Kelso permaneció agachado. Si me lo permite Sr…. Comenzó a hablar Hyde… El equipo de futbol fue el que… ¡No le permito nada! No me sorprende en absoluto que Steven Hyde esté aquí. Uno de nuestros peores estudiantes. Permíteme recordarte que tu madre viene tanto a la oficina que tuvo que conseguirse un trabajo aquí. ¡No le permito nada! Espetó Hyde. El director lo miró angustiado. Luego Hyde se echó a reír. Este había sido motivo de su detención. Hyde nunca podía quedarse callado. Y si él lo hacía, siempre estaba Kelso para hacer una broma estúpida que los metía a todos en problemas. Una detención que los mantuvo en el sitio por las proximas 4 horas.

Esa tarde cuando dejaron la escuela por fin, ya estaba oscuro. Kelso y Hyde vivían hacia el norte, por la torre de agua. Fez: hacia el sur, donde las tiendas cerraban más temprano. Cuando se separaron, Fez estaba temblando de miedo pero les había dicho que llegaba tarde para la reunión de oración que sus padres americanos organizaban todos los viernes, así que podía correr sin que notaran que en realidad le preocupaba que algún monstruo lo atacara en el camino. Disminuyó el paso en el cruce de la calle Norton por la tienda de comics; ahí parecía haber muerto el pueblo, no había ningún sonido lejano. No había personas hablando ni niños jugando y tal vez era más tarde de lo que Fez pensaba. ¿Era ya la hora de los monstruos? El corazón de Fez daba brincos arrítmicos tratando de escapársele del pecho, pero Fez siguió caminando. Si conseguía guardar la calma, como le había dicho su amigo Eric que hiciera cuando tuviera miedo, seguramente saldría bien librado. Al menos eso creía él. Pero estaba equivocado.

Dos cuadras más adelante, un hombre estaba sentado en la banca del parque, completamente solo. Se veía como esos psicópatas de las películas que están esperando a alguien para venderle información ilegal con un sombrero y media cara cubierta por el casquete del saco. Fez se sobresaltó. Sentía que estaba a punto de ser asesinado. El hombre usaba una gabardina blanca. No se le podía ver el rostro pero se le miraba triste, como melancólico. Fez tuvo que luchar contra sus impulsos de acercarse. Pero la curiosidad era frágil en comparación con el miedo, así que siguió caminando. ¡Oye tú! Le dijo el hombre. Fez se volvió impactado, a punto de echar a correr. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí solo?! ¡VETE A CASA, AHORA! ¡VETE A CASA! Fez entró en pánico y comenzó a correr. Corrió como una gacela, no se detuvo para ver si el hombre de la gabardina blanca lo estaba siguiendo. Pero entonces pasó. Un autobús lo arrolló. Despertó sudando y bañado en su propia orina. Una pesadilla. Se dijo y volvió a dormir.

_Donna, 12 años_

Donna recordaría para siempre, cada momento en su vida en la que sus enormes pies de payaso la salvaron de una mala situación. Como aquella vez, en la que Eric Forman le robó un beso a los 12 años y Donna le dio una patada en el trasero. Habían estado robando frituras de la tienda. Su amigo Hyde era un experto en esas cosas. De todas las cosas que flotan, Eric no era una de ellas, pero esa lección no la aprenderían hasta 7 minutos más tarde, luego de que la casa del árbol de los Forman quedara sumergida en la alberca de los Wilson. ¿Y cómo pasó eso? Todo fue culpa de Donna. Kelso y Hyde hicieron una carrera por la avenida y Donna terminó ganándoles porque sus piernas eran más largas. Para cuando Eric llegó a su propia casa, las botanas se habían terminado.

¡No es justo! ¡Nunca me dejan nada! ¡Esta es mi casa! Les reclamó Eric. Yo debería quedarme con todo. Kelso se estaba riendo y Hyde le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Pero Donna si pudo responder. Nadie tiene nada que no se gane primero. Le explicó. Yo gané la carrera y a mí me toca una bolsa entera, Kelso distrajo a la dependienta y Hyde tomo las cosas así que les toca a cada uno la imitad de la otra bolsa. Tú no robaste nada, llegaste en último y de paso nos acusaste con tu mamá. No te toca nada. Es simple. ¡Pero esta es mi casa! Se quejó el niño. Pero tú no la construiste ¿no, maestro? Fue tu papá. Dijo Hyde. Así que ese tampoco es un mérito tuyo. Los tres niños se rieron. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganarme una bolsa?

Primero: tienes que ir a decirle a tú mamá que lo que le dijiste sobre que robamos en la tienda, fue una broma. ¡No le dije nada a mi mamá! espetó el niño furioso. Segundo, prosiguió Hyde: tienes que ir a la casa de los Wilson, entrar por su ventana y traer el florero rosado que la señora Wilson compró en esa subasta del año pasado y que cuida tanto. ¿Lo entiendes? Lo guarda en el estudio, en una gaveta para vino. Eric asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba atento y pesaroso. Espera ¿Qué es una gaveta? Le preguntó a Hyde. Kelso soltó una carcajada y los demás lo secundaron. ¡No puede ser que no lo sepas Eric! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Eres un tonto! Hyde detuvo la carcajada por un momento para mirar a su amigo. ¿Tú si sabes lo que es, verdad? Por supuesto que lo sé. Contestó Kelso. ¿Qué clase de tonto no sabe lo que es una gaviota? _Gaveta_. Lo corrigió Hyde. Una gaveta, cabeza hueca ¿sabes lo que es una gaveta? Kelso sonrió. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya entiendo! Le guiñó el ojo a Hyde. ¡Eric eres taaaaaan gaveta!

Hyde puso los ojos en blanco. Olvídalo, imbécil. Tercero: tienes que abrir el florero rosado. Si consigues lo que guarda dentro. Te daremos todas las bolsas que quieras. Donna añadió: tienes que hacerlo todo en menos de 15 minutos. Hyde asintió. Aquí te esperamos. Seguiremos tu progreso por el telescopio. Dijo Kelso. ¡El visor! Lo corrigió Hyde. ¡El visor, atarantado! ¡Lo seguiremos por el visor! Si eso, por el visor. Donna se reía. Pensó que Eric no lo conseguiría así que mientras el niño se preparaba para su misión maquillándose las ojeras de negro, Donna se le acercó y le dijo: si lo consigues, te daré un beso. Le dijo. Eric se puso colorado. ¡Qué asco! ¡Las niñas me dan asco! Dijo primero, pero luego, tras asegurarse de que los otros dos no estaban mirando, volvió ¿En serio? Donna sonrió. ¿En dónde? Donna se lo susurró al oído. ¡Estoy listo chicos! ¡Puedo hacerlo, es pan comido! Dijo él. Kelso y Hyde vitorearon ¡Así se habla, maestro! ¡Si, muy bien! decía Kelso. Sí, es fácil, creo… solo una cosa Hyde… ¿Qué hay en el florero?

No lo sabemos, quizá las cenizas de su esposo. Eric palideció. ¡¿Qué?! Tal vez no sea nada. ¡O puede ser dinero! Lo animó Kelso. ¿Te lo imaginas? Eric se echó para atrás. ¡¿Están locos?! ¡No voy a robarle a la señora Wilson sus ahorros… y mucho menos a su esposo! Donna se rio. ¡Sabía que no la harías! ¡Sí! Dijo Hyde. Eres una gallina sin huevos. ¡Qué lástima! dijo Donna. Creí que lo conseguirías. Eric miró de reojo a Donna, ¿en que estaba pensando? Donna nunca lo supo, pero Eric la impresionó en aquel momento. Se levantó y corrió a través de poste del cable, estaba torcido así que podían usarlo como puente. Kelso tomó los Binoculares y apuntó hacia la casa de los Wilson. ¡De verdad lo está haciendo! ¡Déjame ver! Lo empujó Hyde. Donna se paró tras él. De verdad iba a hacerlo. ¡Oh no! Les dijo ¡El perro de los Wilson!

Hasta ahora, Donna nunca supo que fue lo que ocurrió allí adentro. Lo perdieron por un momento y luego todo se puso feo. Eric salió corriendo con la vasija y gritando "¡Perdóneme, señor Wilson! ¡Perdóneme, señor Wilson!" Cuando llegó al poste trepó torpemente por la orilla. Hyde y Kelso chocaron las manos con estrepito y el festejo había comenzado cuando de la nada, el perro-caballo de los Wilson salió ladrando detrás del borde el jardín. Eric entró en pánico. ¡Cuidado! Le gritó Donna. Eric resbaló por el poste y se alcanzó a agarrar del cable de luz. ¡NO! Gritó Hyde, pero tropezó al querer alcanzarlo. Donna saltó de la casa y aterrizó sobre el puente, entre la casa y el puente de luz, una chispa saltó y Donna pescó a Eric por la ramera. Kelso bajó. ¡CUIDADO! El cable explotó. Los dos cables chocaron y pegaron al árbol por la base de la casa. La casa y el transformador de luz estallaron.

Kelso, Hyde y Donna cayeron entre el patio y la calle de enfrente con quemaduras de primer grado, nada grave. Pero el florero voló por el aire junto con la casa del árbol y Eric tuvo miedo de que el señor Wilson se derramara por toda la calle, así que brincó para alcanzarla. No lo logró. La casa, el señor Wilson y Eric cayeron en la piscina de los Wilson. El jarrón se rompió en el proceso y cientos de billetes se esparcieron en el agua junto con los pedazos de madera de lo que alguna vez que su casa del árbol. Donna, Kelso y Hyde se levantaron y corrieron para ayudar a Eric, pero no había señales de él. Solo agua, dinero y madera. ¡ERIC! ¡LA CASA! ¡DINERO! Gritaron Donna, Kelso, y Hyde respectivamente y exactamente en ese orden. Fueron los minutos más lentos que Donna vivió jamás. De repente las burbujas cesaron, los tres enmudecieron y Eric asomó la cabeza entre los billetes que Hyde trataba de pescar con una varita.

¡ESTAS VIVO! Saltó Kelso ¡Forman! Se alegró Hyde, y se guardó los billetes en el bolsillo. Donna se inclinó para darle la mano. ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?! Salió gritando furioso el señor Wilson. ¿Cómo había podido creer que aquellas eran sus cenizas, si el hombre iba a las parrilladas de su padre todos los domingos? ¡Señor Wilson! Dijo Donna. El perro-caballo de los Wilson hacía círculos alrededor del agua, ladrando. Los vecinos habían salido para ver lo que ocurría luego del estruendo de la explosión. ¡Mi hijo, mi hijo, mi vida! Salió gritando la señora Forman. Eric salió del agua con ayuda de Kelso y su mamá se le arrojó a los brazos. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¡Ay, corazón! ¡Red, el niño! ¡El niño se lastimó! ¡Donna! Gritó Bob Pincciotti desde la ventana de su casa. ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera, Donna? Al día siguiente Eric quiso besarla y ella le dio una patada en trasero, mientras estaban escuchando el sermón de Red Forman sobre lo estúpidos que eran. La peor parte, fue que los hicieron devolver del dinero que habían alcanzado a salvar del agua. Y por segunda vez, Eric se salvó de la muerte.

_Jackie, 7 años_

Para el final del día, Kelso había encontrado entretenido correr hacia un lado y ver como la más pequeña se esforzaba por correr detrás de él. Pero el juego se terminó cuando llegó Steven con un montón de joyas colgadas en el cuello y todos corrieron a verlas. ¡Son reales! Les había dicho Hyde, que se jactaba de haberlas encontrado en un cofre pirata. Auténticas reliquias perdidas en el océano, maestro. Le dijo a Kelso. Las encontré en la orilla. La pequeña estaba sorprendida. Nunca había visto joyas tan preciosas. ¿Me das una? ¿Me das una? ¿Me das una? Fue lo único que Jackie dijo durante las siguientes dos horas. Los demás estaban jugando al tesoro pirata pero no la dejaban jugar. Jackie corría de niño en niño para ver si alguno cedía finalmente. Y entre Kelso, Donna y Hyde se arrojaban algunas para que Jackie hiciera de gato y tratara de alcanzarlas.

Al final estaba tan cansada que le dio sueño y se estaba quedando dormida en la el sillón del sótano cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Fue a decirle a Hyde que jugara con ella a la princesa y el lacayo. NO. Fue su respuesta. Cuando Hyde estaba con sus amigos, Jackie no le importaba, ya no existía. Y entonces Jackie se ponía a llorar, así llamaba su atención. Porque sabía que no importaba si estaba en la cocina, en la habitación de Eric o en la sala de los Forman, su llanto llegaba a cada esquina de la casa y parecía que Hyde tenía un sensor especial para ella. ¡Cállate ya, niña!¡Cielos! ¡Estas arruinando el juego! Venía a decirle. Y para asegurarse de que se quedara callada, le daba un malvavisco; se lo metía en la boca y se iba. Jackie sabía que ya no estaba sola, que Hyde sabía que existía y saboreaba su malvavisco. Porque como eso nunca funcionaba para mantenerla callada, los demás dejaban a Hyde fuera del juego para que la mantuviera entretenida.

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan fastidiosa? Le estaba diciendo Hyde mientras comían malvaviscos. Edna se los robaba de la cafetería donde hacia la limpieza. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que llorar? Jackie se enjuagó las lágrimas con sus manitas. ¡No lloro! Hyde la miró con sorna. ¡Si lloras! ¡No lloro! Hyde colapsó y sacó de su bolsillo un collar negro con una piedra verdosa en el centro. Ten, juega con esto. le dijo. Jackie se lo guardó. ¡Quiero jugar al pirata también! ¡Tú no eres un pirata, niña! Se burló Hyde. ¡Si puedo ser un pirata! Dijo Jackie con un puchero. Eres más bien el loro de un pirata... no, aun menos… eres como esos saltamontes que les dan de comer a los loros. Eres un saltamontes, sí. Jackie estaba a punto de llorar otra vez. Pero puedes jugar… dijo él. Jackie se emocionó tanto que casi se atraganta con el malvavisco. Hyde se lo sacó de la boca muy rápido. ¡Ten cuidado, salmontes! ¿quieres morir? Jackie negó con la cabeza. Jackie puede jugar. Les dijo a los demás, ella va a ser la comida del loro. Nosotros no tenemos un loro. Dijo Kelso. Ella también es el loro. Dijo Hyde. Y de esa forma consiguió que Jackie se quedara parada tratando de meter su propio puño en su boca. Los chicos quedaron satisfechos por su silencio y por primera vez, Jackie sintió que tenía amigos.

_Kelso, 10 años_

El doctor, se había acercado a su madre con un frasco anaranjado lleno de pastillas, mientras le decía un montón de cosas que Kelso no podía escuchar. Su madre asintió entre lágrimas, con la cabeza y tomó el frasco. Su madre comenzó a tratarlo como un enfermo peligroso a partir de entonces. Durante la siguiente semana, Kelso no pudo salir de su casa, su madre había enloquecido y pensaba que Kelso sufriría un ataque en la calle, así que lo tenía encerrado en su habitación, solo hacia salidas cortas para bañarse, cagar y comer. Algo así como la prisión. Su mamá pensaba que contagiaría a sus hermanos a pesar de que el doctor le había dicho que las enfermedades mentales de su tipo ni se contagian ni son hereditarias. Aunque el doctor si se equivocaba en eso último, de modo que lo mantenían aislado y solo tenía contacto con su loca madre y su estresado padre. Demasiado estresado para preguntarle a su hijo cómo se sentía.

Lo que sea que fueran esas pastillas, no era barato, pues su padre no paraba de quejarse por sus dobles turnos y decirle a su madre que ella debería conseguir un empleo también. Cuando llegó el jueves, Kelso estaba sumergido hasta el cuello con las burbujas de la bañera, mirando con recelo al frasco anaranjado. Kelso no entendía, ni tenía la intención de averiguar para qué eran o qué era lo que tenía, que todo el mundo quería alejarse de él. Aunque una vez escuchó a su hermano Cassey diciendo que estaba loco. Su madre se enfadó tanto que prohibió la palabra con "L" en su casa. Tal vez Cassey decía la verdad y por eso su mamá estaba tan preocupada por él. No quería contagiar a sus amigos de su locura. Pero los extrañaba, los extrañaba tanto que había hecho figuras que se asemejaban a ellos con algunos artículos de baño. Para hacer el cabello de Hyde había utilizado la esponja mariposa de su madre, porque era esponjosa como su afro, y para hacer a Donna usó el champú más alto y le añadió una capa de cera rojiza. Eric era un patito y Jackie un paquete de hilo dental.

Pero no importaba cuanto se esforzara por hacer las voces de sus amigos. Ninguno estaba realmente ahí con él y Kelso supo que todo andaba mal cuando, específicamente ese día, mientras se tallaba las rodillas ennegrecidas. Una voz acudió a su cabeza lejos de su propia voluntad. Michael. Le dijo la voz. Kelso se giró buscando en todas partes, no había nadie con él. Michael, psst. Repitió la voz. Kelso volvió a voltear. Pensó que era la broma de alguno de sus hermanos pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible. Michael soy yo. Donna. Dijo el champú. Kelso se sobresaltó desparramando el agua de la tina y se alejó de la bañera. Soy tu amiga Donna. Repitió el champú. No había duda alguna: Era la voz de Donna. ¿Cómo se había metido en el champú? ¡¿Donna?! ¿Qué haces aquí? En mi baño. Dijo inhibido, cubriéndose las tetillas con las manos. ¿Cómo entraste en el champú?

Si estoy loco ¿Verdad? No te preocupes, Michael Kelso. Le dijo el champú. He estado en tu baño todo el mes, te he visto desnudo desde siempre. Kelso se sonrojó. Estaba teniendo un sueño de lo más extraño. A lo mejor, me quedé dormido. Pensó. Y me estoy ahogando ahora mismo. ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta, Kelso! Kelso sumergió la cara en el agua y luego la sacó bruscamente. No Michael, no estas soñando. Le dijo Donna-champú. Estoy reamente contigo. Nunca más estarás solo. Siempre estaremos contigo. Si… dijo Hyde-esponja-mariposa. Nunca vamos a abandonarte. Kelso se puso a llorar entonces y el champú y la esponja se rieron de él. ¡No Kelso, no llores! Intervino el patito de hule. ¡Somos nosotros, estamos aquí arriba! Kelso giró la cabeza y vio la cabeza de Eric. ¡Ahora veo sus cabezas! ¡Ahora si enloquecí!

¡Imbécil! ¡De verdad somos nosotros! Dijo la cabeza de Hyde. Escalámos por la ventana. Estamos parados sobre el antiguo desván. Kelso se levantó maravillado. ¡De verdad son ustedes chicos! Los tres cerraron los ojos cuando Kelso se levantó. ¡Cúbrete las nueces! ¡Kelso! ¡Qué asco! Lo siento chicos. ¡Asqueroso! ¿Qué esperas? Haznos espacio. Dijo Donna. El primero en entrar fue Eric, que no quería mojar su ropa porque su madre acababa de lavarla. Donna fue la segunda y había metido a Eric a la bañera solo porque él no quería, al final entró Hyde y en menos de un minuto los cuatro estaban en la bañera mojándose unos a otros y riendo. Donna observaba la figurita de sí misma.

¡Qué parecido! Creo que ese champú lo hicieron especialmente para ti. Le dijo Kelso. Se parecen mucho. Si, man, la verdad es que tu debiste ser un champú en tu otra vida. Cállate esponjita. Se defendió ella. Eric lloriqueaba acerca de su ropa. ¿Qué pasa patito, te mojaste? Kelso y Hyde se carcajeaban. Creo que me acabo de orinar. Yo me adelanté. Dijo Kelso ¡No! ¡Qué horror! ¡Asco, Kelso! Dijo Eric. ¡Grandioso! Las risas cesaron por un momento. ¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela? Le preguntó Donna arremangándose el cabello empapado para escurrirlo. Si, viejo. La maestra de matemáticas no deja de preguntar por ti. Creo que le gustas. Por supuesto. La traigo loca. Eric se rio. ¿Has estado de vacaciones o algo? Vimos a tu madre afuera. Nos ha dicho que no estabas. Eso es comprensible. Dice que Hyde es mala influencia para ti. Hyde abrió la llave y le salpicó un chorro en la cara a Eric.

[No chicos… en realidad yo… fui al doctor y…] La puerta del baño de abrió y la Sra. Kelso entró con una toalla. El gritó que pegó llegó hasta la calle del Hub y dejo sordos a los cuatro chicos. Una semana después estaban todos juntos, jugando de nuevo en la terracería detrás de la estación de autobuses. La señora Kelso había aprendido que Kelso no podía contagiar a esos chicos de su enfermedad, sino que habían sido precisamente ellos quienes lo contagiaron en primer lugar. Supo que mientras Kelso tomara sus pastillas nada malo podría ocurrirle. Aunque no fue tan fácil que lo aceptara, porque tuvo que mandarlo a la escuela la segunda semana. Sus notas bajaron pero siguió siendo el mismo niño sonriente. Bueno, casi siempre.

_Hyde, 14 años_

_El tiempo pasa, el tiempo borra_. Dijo Edna borracha, a las 2 de la madrugada mientras Hyde contemplaba el refrigerador vacío con un dolor hueco en el estómago. "Ya me voy" iba a decir. Pero no lo dijo. Se limitó a irse. Y cuando llegó esa mañana a casa de Eric forman, comprendió de la manera más dolorosa, lo que su madre trataba de decir, con las pantaletas abajo y la cara hundida en el sofá. Lo comprendió luego de que Kelso se hiciera novio de Jackie y lo dejara con unas flores muertas en las manos. Kelso fue el primero en levantarse y gritar. ¿Adivina a quien le gustas? Jackie sonrió mucho y se le acercó emocionada dando brinquitos mientras emitía un sonido agudo y chillón. ¡No puede ser! Gritó ella ¡También me gustas, Michael! Le dijo y se pescó de él en un abrazo correspondido, mientras Hyde se bajaba las gafas y dejaba las flores en el suelo sin decir absolutamente nada.

¿Estás bien? Le preguntó Eric mientras ordenaban los paltos en la mesa, la Sra. Forman iba a tener una reunión con la sociedad de mujeres de Point Place para discutir la decoración de la iglesia para la navidad de ese mismo año. Si, ¿por qué? Contestó de mala gana el del afro. ¿Debería sentirme mal por algo? Eric debió darse cuenta de que se estaba poniendo gruñón así que suavizó su voz. Bueno… llevas dos días ignorando a Kelso y… ¡No estoy ignorándolo Forman, estoy meditando, es básicamente lo mismo. Eric recargó el plato en el lavabo. Sabes, estoy comenzando a creer que estás enojado por lo de Jackie. Hyde levantó una ceja ¿Lo de Jackie? ¿Y qué es exactamente "lo de Jackie" eh? Eric rodó los ojos. Bueno, es obvio que te molesta que Kelso y ella… Hyde rio. ¡¿Molestarme?! ¡Para nada! Solo creo que esa niña es tremendamente insoportable. Es molesta, fastidiosa y… Eric lo miró desconcertado, casi dolído. Ibas a darle flores. ¡Flores muertas, Forman! ¡Para que se fuera de aquí! Eric negó con la cabeza. Yo las vi bien. ¡Cuando las arrancas se mueren, pedazo de imbécil! Contestó Hyde. ¡No me grites ¿okey?! Estoy tratando de ayudarte.

¡Es que no necesito tu ayuda, Forman! ¡Estoy bien! E- S –T- O- Y B- I –E- N ¿Te lo deletreo? ¡Ya! de acuerdo. Estas bien, ya entendí. Solo creí que deberías retirarle la ley del hielo a Kelso. Porque ya sabes, todos somos amigos y eso. No, no, no, no, no Forman, eso sí que no. Yo no le aplicó leyes a nadie, esa es la trampa del gobierno ¿sí? El sistema no pude controlarlo todo, amigo, créeme. Eric se rio. ¿Entonces porque lo evitas? Vamos, Forman, piensa un poco. Ser amigo de Kelso requiere de mucha pero mucha paciencia, de vez en cuando uno tiene que recargar baterías ¿no? Deberías intentarlo alguna vez. Es terapéutico, maestro, ya te lo digo yo. Bueno. Eric pareció resignarse. ¡No van a creer lo que vi en el vertedero! Entró gritando Kelso como de costumbre. ¡HAY UNA CAJA DE PERRITOS!— ¡Genial! Contestó Eric. Hyde se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina sin siquiera mirarlo.

¡Vamos amigo! Lo persiguió Kelso. No dirás que no a los perritos ¿o sí? ¡Son perritos!- Kelso, hombre, deja ya de fastidiarme ¿quieres?— Vamos Hyde, no hemos salido en toda la semana, por lo menos dime que sí a ésta. ¡NO! Aléjate de mí ¿quieres? No soy tu estúpido novio. Búscate otro imbécil que esté igual de tarado que tú para que te cuide el trasero, porque yo ya me cansé ¿entiendes? — ¡HYDE! ¿Qué te pasa, hombre? Eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo?— No somos amigos, hombre. Los amigos no les roban a sus amigos. Kelso se ofendió. ¡No te he robado nada, hombre, no tienes nada para robar! Hyde se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando con la vena de la sien marcada. ¡Hyde! Gritó Kelso. ¡No, maestro, se acabó! No te importa nada de lo que mi importa ¿ya? Arruinas todo. — ¡No entiendo porque estás enojado conmigo! Hyde estalló. ¡OLVIDALO! ¡NO ENTIENDES, NUNCA ENTIENDES NADA! De verdad que no te entiendo, Hyde. Estás loco. — ¡El único loco eres tú!

Kelso tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y fue entonces cuando Hyde reparó en su terrible error. Pero era demasiado tarde. Hombre yo… quiso corregirse pero Kelso tenía los ojos en blanco. ¿Kelso…? ¿Estás bien? Kelso estaba temblando, primero lento, luego con espasmos tan violentos que Hyde tuvo que abrazarlo para que no se cayera. ¡Hombre! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Peleaba Hyde. Kelso se sacudía en sus brazos convulsionando y gritaba de una manera tan escalofriante que todos los vecinos se asomaron. ¡KELSO! ¡AMIGO! Hyde trataba de controlarlo pero Kelso se retorcía como si estuviera poseído. Rasguñó a Hyde en la cara, lo mordió, le arrancó pedazos. Hyde tenía el tronco de su mano metida en la boca de Kelso para evitar que se moridera la lengua y había sangre en el suelo, Kelso sangraba de la nariz. Hyde estaba tan asustado que no podía gritar por ayuda.

Eric oyó los berridos casi inhumanos de Kelso y salió corriendo, pero si Hyde estaba asustado; Eric se desmayó. Ninguno sabía lo que estaba pasando y los padres de Eric no se encontraban en casa. Kelso empezó a toser y vomitar en la mano de Hyde y su amigo trató de enderezarlo pero se retorcía tanto que se estaba ahogando. ¡KELSO! Seguía resistiendo Hyde. Bob Pincciotti llamó a la policía, que se tardó exactamente 16 minutos en llegar. La ambulancia llegó después. Hyde había logrado contener los espasmos de su amigo y lo tenía abrazado en el suelo susurrando algo que era apenas audible para los dos. Cuando el paramédico se les acercó pudo escuchar a Hyde cantando una vieja canción que aparecía en las máquinas de videojuegos que Kelso y él se habían aprendido de memoria. El doctor llegó a la conclusión de que Kelso había experimentado un choque nervioso que se había calmado cuando su cerebro reconoció la melodía y se concentró en la letra de la canción. Steven Hyde se convirtió en la única persona capaz de devolver a Kelso a la calma durante sus ataques sin utilizar los tranquilizantes del psiquiatra. Sin utilizar a PSIC.


	32. Chapter 32

**2\. La verdad detras de la magia****. **

_La siguiente declaración de los hechos fue tomada del expediente G3, 18, con la fecha del día… ah… del día de 06, dónde usted acepta su participación en la planeación y realización de la conspiración efectuada por el grupo criminal organizado que se identifica bajo el nombre de "Los Malcome" y que ejecutó un acto de (…) [s.s. .42] G3; de grado[s.s. .42/2, de acuerdo con la (Ley/ cód.) [federal s.s.t art.51] atentando contra la vida del presidente de los Estados Unidos de América; durante una manifestación hostil de lo que parece haberse convertido en uno de los más grandes intentos por detener la proclamación de paz del representante máximo del estado. ¿Está usted de acuerdo? _

**_Sr. Hyde:_**_ No… bueno [silencio] no es lo que dije._

**_Abogado:_**_ ¿No es lo que usted dijo?... [Silencio] (Suspiro)_

**_Sr. Hyde:_**_ No, creo que eso… [Silencio] es decir… [Altisonante] eso no fue lo que dije. _

**_Abogado:_**_ Usted hizo una declaración donde… [Interrupción] **Sr. Hyde:** Recuerdo haber declarado, solo que eso no fue lo que dije. No dije que había sido parte de la organización._

**_Abogado_**_: Pero usted lo fue [Silencio] _

**_Sr. Hyde:_**_ Eso no es una pregunta (…) ¿Es una [altisonante] pregunta?_

**_Defensa:_**_ Objeción: está afirmando, es una falacia._

_(voces ininteligibles)_

**_ Fiscalía: _**_De acuerdo con el artículo 3.4: 32, la fiscalía lo permite. _

**_Defensa:_**_ Usted está afirmando. Está suponiendo… [Interrupción] **Fiscalía:** La objeción fue permitida, tiene que preguntar de nuevo, abogado._

**_Abogado:_**_ Es mi pregunta… Ah… de acuerdo con la ley… [Interrupción] **Defensa:** Pero… Esas preguntas ya fueron contestadas… [Silencio] **Abogado:** Ok._

**_Fiscalía: _**_La pregunta… ¿fue contestada la pregunta?_

**_Sr. Hyde:_**_ Ya contesté eso (…) [Silencio] sí._

**_Abogado:_**_ ¿Sí fue parte de la organización?_

**_Defensa:_**_ Dijo que sí había contestado la pregunta, no que la respuesta era sí. _

**_Abogado:_**_ Sr**.** Hyde, ¿acepta usted haber estado involucrado en la organización de dicha ejecución publica, bajo ésta o cualquier otra circunstancia que…? [Interrupción] **Sr. Hyde:** Dije que sé qué fue lo que pasó… eso y…que sabía [Altisonante] sabía lo que iba a suceder, no que…__(ininteligible)__ [Interrupción] **Abogado:** Señor Steven Hyde ¿fue o no fue usted parte, directa o indirectamente, del atentado contra…? [Interrupción] **Defensa:** Objeción: ambiguo. Está siendo ambiguo, abogado._

_(ininteligible)_

**_Abogado:_**_ [Silencio]… Responda la pregunta, señor. _

**_Fiscalía:_**_ A lugar… formule otra pregunta, abogado._

**_Sr. Hyde:_**_ Yo… (Divagando) perdón ¿Cómo? _

**_Abogado:_**_ Responda la pregunta, señor. [Silencio]_

**_Sr. Hyde:_**_ ¿Cuál era la pregunta? Es que (…) Otra vez… [Silencio] no escuché la pregunta. _

**_Abogado:_**_ Sí: (aclara la garganta) ¿Fue o no fue usted parte del atentado contra el presidente de los ?_

**_Defensa: _**_No tienes que responder eso, ya fue contestado._

**_Sr. Hyde:_**_ ¿No? No entiendo. Yo no… no sé, ya respondí eso ¿Se me acusa de planear el atentado o de ser parte de la organización? Porque (…) [Interrupción] **Abogado**: No, señor, responda la pregunta, es muy directa. _

**_Sr. Hyde:_**_ Sí, yo (…) [Silencio] sabía que Los Malcome estaban ahí pero yo no… es decir (pasa saliva) nunca fui parte de la organización. _

**_Abogado:_**_ Para que pueda ayudarle tiene que hablar con la verdad. _

**_Sr. Hyde:_**_ Lo sé… yo (…) [Silencio] es que, no lo sé. No sé qué quieres decir con eso._

**_Abogado:_**_ Sr. Hyde, el día de ayer usted declaró haber sido parte tácita en la planeación. _

**_Sr. Hyde:_**_ Yo no dije eso._

_(ininteligible)_

**_Abogado: _**_Señor Hyde… [Interrupción]** Sr. Hyde:** Intenta poner palabras en mi boca. _

**_Defensa: _**_Esas preguntas ya fueron contestadas. Abogado, por favor. _

**_Abogado:_**_ Señor Hyde ¿sí o no fue usted parte de la organización…? [Interrupción] **Sr. Hyde:** No soy parte de la organización, es lo que acabo de decirles. _

**_Defensa:_**_ Fue un no. _

_(Pasa saliva) - - - - - (Micrófono golpeando contra la placa) _

**_Abogado:_**_ ¿Pero lo fue al momento del atentado?_

**_Sr. Hyde:_**_ (suspiro) Eso va a ser un no. _

**_Abogado:_**_ Pero estaba en el lugar donde se suponía que debería estar… [Silencio] entonces (…) [interrupción] **Defensa:** El señor Hyde ya ha contestado a esa pregunta, no fue parte de la organización. _

**_Abogado:_**_ Pero fue parte del atentado. _

**_Defensa:_**_ Objeción: suposiciones. _

**_Fiscalía:_**_ No. Responda la pregunta, ¿Señor Hyde? _

**_Sr. Hyde:_**_ Estaba en el atentado… [Silencio] esa es la… [Altisonante] razón de porqué estoy aquí ¿no?_

**_Abogado:_**_ Sea claro, responde una pregunta con otra pregunta, señor, no está siendo claro. Necesito que sea claro. _

**_Sr_**_. **Hyde: **No quiero (…) no es así… [Silencio] Ustedes quieren que diga que yo organicé todo esto para tener algún responsable encerrado y poder poner en las noticias que están haciendo su trabajo, eso se llama forzar una declaración, y lo que ustedes…[Interrupción] **Abogado:** No señor, estamos preguntando, ¿Por qué el día de ayer usted confirmó ser parte de una organización y el día de hoy cambia esta declaración, y se niega a reconocer su participación tácita en la ejecución de una conspiración inspirada por dicha organización? Eso es… está cambiando su declaración Señor y yo no puedo ayudarle si… [Interrupción] **Sr. Hyde:** Yo no [Altisonante] (…) dije que soy o que fui parte de la [Altisonante] organización._

**_Fiscalía:_**_ Orden señor, por favor mantenga el tono de voz. _

**_Sr. Hyde:_**_ No estoy en la (…) [altisonante] secundaria ¿no? Porque me están acusando de algo que… [Interrupción] **Abogado:** Usted está aquí porque ya fue detenido, señor. Con cargos de conspiración y… _

_[Interrupción] **Sr. Hyde:** No. _

**_Abogado:_**_ ¿No?_

**_Sr. Hyde:_**_ No voy a decir nada. _

**_Fiscalía: _**_Responda la pregunta, señor._

**_Sr. Hyde:_**_ No entiendo su pregunta y no sé qué quieren que diga, no voy a decirles nada. _

**_Defensa:_**_ El señor Hyde quiere que sea más específico con sus preguntas, señor abogado; está preguntando lo mismo desde que comenzó el interrogatorio. Mi cliente ya ha respondido a eso._

_¿(ininteligible)?_

**_Abogado:_**_ Señor si se niega a cooperar… [Interrupción] **Sr. Hyde:** Están tergiversando todo lo que digo y… [Interrupción] **Defensa:** Contesta la pregunta, Steven._

_(Micrófono golpeando contra la placa)_

_(Aclara la garganta)_

**_Sr. Hyde: _**_No voy a contestar la pregunta. (Silla deslizándose) _

**_Abogado:_**_ Señor Hyde, si decide quedarse callado y anular su declaración será hallado culpable por omisión y los cargos… [Interrupción] **Sr. Hyde:** No voy a decir nada. (silla deslizándose) _

**_Defensa: _**_Steven, contesta la pregunta. Steven… _

**_Sr. Hyde:_**_ No voy a… [Altisonante] (…) no. No voy a decir nada._

_[Silencio]_

**_Abogado:_**_ Esta es la última vez que se lo pregunto señor Hyde, ¿ok? Esta es su última oportunidad para hacer una declaración ¿participó usted, de manera directa o indirecta en la planeación o ejecución del atentado contra el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América? (…) [Silencio] _

**_Abogado:_**_ ¿Señor? (…) [Silencio] _

**_Abogado:_**_ (…) ¿Señor? [Interrupción] _

_**Defensa:** (…) (aclara la garganta)_

_ (…) [Silencio] contesta la pregunta. _

_ (…) [Silencio] ¿Participó usted de manera directa o indirecta en la planeación o ejecución del atentado contra el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América? _

_2:03_

**_Sr. Hyde:_**_ (…) [Silencio]_

_2:09_

**_ Sr. Hyde:_**_ Sí. _

(**_10 años antes.)_**

(1979)

Buddy Morgan nunca fue bueno con las despedidas pero ésta se convertiría en una memorable. El hombre que conquistó su corazón se iba en el próximo vuelo a África y nadie conocía la razón. Eric era el típico niño berrinchudo que nunca antes había abandonado su pequeño pueblo natal, el quisquilloso Point Place. A diferencia de los suyos, los padres de Eric pertenecían a la clase obrera, por no decir "media" porque en lo que a Morgan padre respectaba, la clase media era un invento de los pobres para ganar un poco de dignidad en el mercado. Pero Buddy no pensaba como su padre, barbaridades indescriptibles. El creía que era importante tener educación antes que dinero y por esa misma razón estaba dispuesto a convencer a Eric de quedarse. Si Eric se quedaba con él, irían juntos a la universidad y tarde o temprano se daría cuenta del error que había cometido eligiendo a esa falsa pelirroja sin gracia por encima de él: un carismático fiel de la caridad y de las buenas maneras.

Llevaba algunos minutos esperando en la escalera del edificio, se había adelantado porque no quería parecer desesperado pero tampoco quería llegar tarde y perderlo para siempre. Aquella era su oportunidad perfecta porque se encontrarían solos en el andén. Eric bajó la escalera con una pequeña caja rosa; según se enteró años más tarde, había peleado con una mujer en el transporte de correos por haber enviado el regalo equivocado de despedida, de vuelta con la tía Maggie. Se le veía despeinado y tenía un rasguño en la mejilla, pero la caja rosa era toda suya.

— ¡Eric! — Saludó rápido — ¡Qué asombrosa casualidad encontrarte aquí! ¿Vas a algún lado?

—Hola, Buddy. Sí, sabes que tengo que irme, ya voy tarde para el vuelo y perdí mi maleta allá arriba. Así que sí… ¡Esto es un desastre! ¿Quieres sostenerme esto un segundo? Gracias.

Buddy hizo caso omiso de la anécdota.

—Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos ir a tomar un último batido, ya sabes… antes de que te vayas, y te olvides de tus amigotes. — Cuando dijo esto último, le golpeó suavemente con el puño en el hombro, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver que el otro se incomodaba ante la desnaturalización de su contacto.

— ¿Pasa algo, amigo? — dijo Eric alzando una ceja

—Bueno, en realidad hay algo de lo que tengo que decirte antes de que te vayas… verás, yo…

— ¿Listo, tigre? — dijo Donna bajando por la escalera— ¿A que no adivinas cuantas botellas de colores venden en esa tienda? Te compré una rosa y una amarilla porque dicen que son para el dinero y el amor… Hola Buddy ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Viniste a despedirte de Eric?

Buddy vaciló.

—Ah… sí, claro. De hecho estaba por hablar con él de un tema muy importante ¿podrías…? Ya sabes…

—Ah, oh. Claro, sí. Ya entendí, estaré por allá. No se preocupen.

— ¿Qué? Escucha Buddy en realidad ahora no tengo tiempo, ya voy retrasado y…

—Solo dame… un minuto ¿sí? Luego puedes irte, vamos, no vamos a vernos en un año.

—De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido ¿bien?

—Sí, ah… sí, de acuerdo, aquí va…

Eric arqueó una ceja

— ¿Sí?

—am, bueno, quería desearte un buen viaje y… ya sabes, decirte que estaré aquí por si cambias de opinión y decides quedarte…

—No, no lo creo, eso no pasará amigo. Ya hice todos los trámites. En cuanto me suba a ese avión habrá terminado todo este trabajo. Ni me lo digas, estoy aliviándome ya.

—Eric, si te quedas podremos ir a la universidad y graduarnos, mi padre te dará empleo en donde quieras.

—No lo entiendes Buddy, no estoy haciendo esto por un trabajo, hago esto para ayudar, y para ayudarme a mí mismo. Tengo que saber quién soy y lo que quiero… eso es algo que no se aprende en la universidad, si me quedo aquí nunca lograré nada. Nunca voy a encontrarme conmigo mismo y…

—Pero es que eso nunca lo sabrás. Uno nunca llega a reconciliarse con uno mismo, envejeces y cometes errores en el proceso y para cuando te das cuenta de que tantas preguntas eran tan irrelevantes como el tiempo que gastaste en perseguir las respuestas, estás postrado en una silla y alguien más te ayuda a orinar…bueno, al menos si tienes suerte. Creo que la vida no se trata de encontrarse con uno mismo. Eres tú, Eric, tú… aquí y en cualquier parte… lo que quiero decir es… que si te vas puedes arrepentirte para siempre de no haberte quedado.

—Y si me quedo puedo arrepentirme de no haberme ido ¿no?

—Pues sí, pero quien necesita arrepentimientos cuando tiene todo lo que quiere.

—Si me quedo no tendré lo que quiero, tendré lo que creo que debería tener y que me merezco pero ¿Qué me merezco? ¡Nada! Porque nunca he hecho nada en la vida. Estoy a punto de volar al otro lado del mundo, si me detengo ahora...

—Tal vez no tienes que volar al otro lado del mundo, tal vez aquí esta lo que necesitas.

—No voy a perder más tiempo discutiéndolo contigo, tomé esta decisión hace mucho tiempo, amigo.

—Tal vez lo que necesitas está aquí, contigo, ¡En tu nariz!

—He hurgado muchas veces ahí y créeme, nunca encontré nada bueno.

—No lo digo de manera literal— Lo persiguió Buddy por el pasillo— Digo que… tu sabes, tal vez lo que necesitas…

— ¿Qué Buddy? ¿Qué necesito? ¿A ti? ¿Tú vas a solucionarme la vida?

—No, pero al menos…

—No puedo estar contigo Buddy, lo siento. Tienes que entender que yo no soy como tú.

Buddy se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Cómo yo? ¿Qué quieres decir?— Eric se tocó la nariz en señal de frustración.

— Ya sabes. Como tú.

— ¿Comprometido? ¿Leal? No, no lo sé, dímelo.

— ¡Marica!

Buddy retrocedió un paso, jamás creyó que Eric lo llamaría así.

—Lo siento, esa no era la palabra que buscaba pero…

—No, descuida, entendí lo que dijiste.

Eric ablandó la voz.

—No, mira, yo sé que porque haces esto, pero yo nunca voy a poder estar contigo y aun si me quedo aquí no estaré contigo jamás. Tienes que… superarme ¿ok?. Oí que hay muchos sitios donde las personas como ustedes…

— ¿Personas como nosotros? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ya no somos personas normales?

—Bueno no pero… son diferentes.

— ¿Sabes qué, Eric? Eres la persona más egoísta que conozco y espero que…

— ¿Yo soy egoísta? ¡Tú quieres detener mis sueños por una fantasía que nunca va a hacerse realidad!

— ¿Tus sueños? ¿Pero que me estas contando, Eric? Cambias de idea sobre tu futuro cada cinco días. ¡Tú no sabes lo que quieres!

— ¡Y tú nunca vas a tener lo que quieres!

—Yo no quiero obligarte a quererme, solo te quiero ¿tiene algo de malo?

— ¡Pues yo no te quiero a ti!

Las palabras se sintieron tan reales que Buddy tuvo que contener la respiración para no derrumbarse. Estaba parado en medio de la estación con un dolor profundo en el pecho, deshaciéndose por sus estómagos como un hielo mezquino. A veces escuchas cosas que no quieres escuchar, que no hacía falta escuchar, que ya estaban dichas y esta era una de ellas. Buddy ya sabía que Eric no sentía lo mismo por él pero nunca lo había lastimado tan profundamente. Buddy ya no dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo. La magia se rompió y volvió caminando a casa sin prestar atención a nada más.

Le costaba enfocar un solo pensamiento en su cabeza golpeándolo a gritos con respuestas que no llegó nunca a pronunciar. En lugar del camino habitual, rodeó la plaza, no le hubiera gustado encontrarse con Eric de nuevo. Luego de la primera calle, Buddy saltó por encima de la coladera creyendo que, como todas las demás podría soportar su peso, pero se equivocó. La pequeña rejilla se partió por la mitad y Buddy cayó en el fondo. Se llevó un buen golpe en el codo antes de quedar atorado entre la mierda. Se dijo a si mismo que podía soportar el dolor hasta que miró su brazo y lo descubrió al revés. El grito que soltó alertó al conductor del vehículo que iba pasando por la calle. El hombre detuvo el auto y se bajó corriendo para ayudarlo.

— ¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo te metiste ahí, niño?— le dijo el señor. Buddy no pudo evitar romperse cuando le quiso contestar y su voz se quebró antes de poder articular una respuesta.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, te voy a sacar de ahí, eh… — El hombre miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien que pudiera ayudarlo. Recordó la única vez que intentó llamar a los bomberos por una situación semejante y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio. — Está bien niño, espera. Espera aquí, voy a conseguir ayuda.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Espere!— musitó Buddy— Por favor… Por favor, ayúdeme.

El hombre lucía algo viejo pero apenas saltaban afuera las canas, parecía suficientemente fuerte para levantar a Buddy del agujero utilizando sus manos, el muchacho pensó que aquella era la mejor oportunidad que tendría. Si ese hombre se iba, se quedaría ahí solo.

—Por favor… no puedo salir. — suplicó Buddy con los ojos vidriosos. Se había dado cuenta de que la vergüenza era lo que menos le preocupaba. Luego de reflexionar unos segundos, el viejo se inclinó sobre el agujero y alcanzó al chico con un brazo, pero tiró de su brazo roto y Buddy se puso a llorar.

—Lo siento. Lo siento, está roto, cielos… ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Carajo! ¡Señor!— gritó de repente a un hombre en la acera de enfrente, que se había percatado de todo e intentaba pasar desapercibido para poder escapar de la situación. — Por favor, venga a ayudarme…

Buddy no podía ver al hombre con el que estaba hablando, pero tan pronto como escuchó su voz sintió un escalofrío tremendo. Tal vez era el dolor. Estaba a punto de desmayarse y había sangre en el borde que solo podía ser suya.

— ¿Qué pasa?— escuchó que le decía el otro

— ¡Llame a los bomberos, el niño se cayó!

— ¿Se cayó?

—Sí, se cayó, se cayó ahí dentro ¡Mire!

Buddy se sentía ridiculizado, pero no estaba llorando por la vergüenza, estaba llorando por el dolor y la impotencia de tener el cuerpo inmovilizado. La discusión de afuera solo lo hacía sentirse peor. Dejo escapar un grito de rabia.

— ¿Ahí?

—Sí ¡Ahí está! Hay que llamar a la policía o…

— ¡No! ¡A la policía no!— exclamó el otro hombre. — Déjeme a mí, yo me encargo. — ¿Estás bien, amigo?— Buddy alzó la cabeza para verlo, era mayor que él pero más joven que el otro, y por alguna razón a Buddy le parecía familiar. — ¿Puedes mover la mano?— Buddy negó con la cabeza. — Está bien. No te preocupes, voy a entrar por ti.

— ¿Va a entrar?— le preguntó el viejo

—Si

— ¿Ahí?

—Sí, señor, agárreme aquí.

— ¿Qué lo agarre?

—Sí señor, agárreme aquí.

Buddy se estaba adormeciendo, había pisado cientos de coladeras y nunca le había ocurrido tan espantoso accidente. ¡Estúpido Eric Forman! ¡Esto era culpa suya! ¿Para qué había tomado otro camino? ¡No! El estúpido era él por haber creído que podría interferir con la decisión de su amigo. No, peor aún, por haber pensado que era su amigo. Durante los próximos minutos solo pudo escuchar más susurros de los dos hombres de afuera, incluso le pareció escuchar a una mujer. Luego todo se puso negro pero fue solo un parpadeo, o eso le pareció a él.

— ¿Estás bien?— dijo el hombre de la voz electrizante, se escuchaba un vago sonido del motor más suave que Buddy hubiera conocido jamás. — ¿Cómo te sientes? — Buddy volvió a parpadear y cuando pudo volver a abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue un horrible cuadro de dos mujeres nadando sobre una tela de algodón. Le pareció de muy mal gusto.

—Ya despertaste. — dijo esa voz de nuevo. Buddy se incorporó despacio y se volvió hacia la puerta—No te estreses, no te secuestré— Le sonrió— En cuanto te saqué de ahí me acorde de ti. ¿Tú me recuerdas?

Buddy tenía ganas de responder, pero estaba confundido.

—Tuvimos que sedarte para que el doctor te acomodara los huesos. La buena noticia es que van a sanar— Sacó un cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca— La mala es que tal vez no te vuelva a crecer el diente que perdiste.

Buddy se llevó las dos manos a la boca pero en ese momento el otro comenzó a reírse.

—Estaba bromeando, no perdiste ninguno. Aunque si te diste un buen golpe y tuve que cocerte el labio inferior.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—No tan rápido jovencito— El hombre era elegante, vestía un traje a tres piezas y lucía una seguridad acérrima en ese peinado, pero lo que más le gustó a Buddy fue su perfume, porque le recordaba el olor del baúl de la oficina siempre cerrada de su padre y esa colonia de buena marca con licor que pudo sentir cuando se le acercó. — Necesitas descansar. Yo mismo te llevaré a tu casa cuando te hayas mejorado.

Buddy entrecerró los ojos, ¿De dónde lo conocía? ¿De verdad sabía dónde vivía?

— ¿Nos conocemos? — Le preguntó. El hombre le sonrió de nuevo y le acarició el cabello, Buddy se sobresaltó con el contacto. Odiaba que tocaran su cabello.

— ¿No me recuerdas?

—No lo creo, ¿Conoces a mi padre?

—Así es, trabajamos juntos algunas veces, te he visto paseándote en la pista. No creo que me hayas visto desde ahí pero parecías entusiasmado con tu amiga. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Mary Rose?

—Ella no es mi amiga. Es mi prometida.

—Claro, tu padre me dijo que te iban a obligar a…

—No me están obligando, estoy enamorado de ella.

El hombre se rio por lo bajo.

Mire agradezco su amabilidad, pero no lo conozco y creo que es inapropiado...

—Daniel Malcome— Se presentó tendiéndole la mano— ¿Comenzamos por averiguar cómo te metiste en esa coladera?

Buddy enrojeció apenado y se agachó.

—Tu padre siempre está hablando de lo bien que te comportas, no me puedo imaginar como un joven tan inteligente terminó metido en…

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, pero ya tengo que irme, mi padre os enviara las facturas del médico y de nuevo, agradezco su hospitalidad…— dijo levantándose de la cama, de inmediato se mareo pero Daniel alcanzó a sostenerlo.

— ¿Pero tan pronto?— le dijo — Claramente no te encuentras bien y tu padre de todas formas ya sabe que estas aquí.

Buddy abrió los ojos.

— ¿Mi padre?

—Si no me crees puedes llamarlo tú mismo— Le alcanzó un teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Buddy dudó al principio pero luego obedeció y marco el número privado de su padre. Como siempre, nadie contestó.

—Nadie atiende— susurró.

—Tu padre está ocupado, te lo dije. Puedes descansar aquí hasta que te sientas mejor. El doctor dijo que bastaría con unos analgésicos.

—Gracias, pero no quisiera abusar de su hospitalidad, señor.

—Tu familia siempre es bienvenida en mi casa.

— ¿Esta es su casa?

— ¿Bonita no? Aunque siempre he pensado que ese cuadro es de muy mal gusto.

Buddy sonrió y el hombre le correspondió. Por primera vez se sintió cómodo, habia llegado a sentir esa conexion que dificilmente tenía con las personas. Hasta que la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Señor, lamento interrumpirlo pero es Agata, la captura…!— El hombre bajito que había entrado se detuvo cuando vio a Buddy en la cama.

Buddy miró a Daniel, su mirada compasiva había cambiado por una mueca de disgusto. Aunque pareció notar que el chico lo observaba y de inmediato volvió a sonreír.

—No te preocupes Josh, él es Buddy Morgan, hijo de Ben. Ahora está herido y necesita descansar, se quedara aquí hasta que se sienta mejor. Ahora mismo iré a encargarme del trabajo.

—Por supuesto que sí señor, compermiso.

— ¿Quién es Agata?

—Nadie — contestó en seguida. — Tú solo encárgate de recuperarte. ¿Sí? Le diré a la señora Chomps que te traiga la comida a la cama. ¿Te gusta el café?

Buddy asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Bien, volveré más tarde.

Buddy volvió a asentir. En cuanto Daniel se alejó por el pasillo y la puerta quedó cerrada, Buddy saltó de la cama y buscó sus pantalones. Tenía que hallar la forma de salir de ahí. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil? Por su puesto que su padre no atendería. Ese hombre le causaba mucho temor. Y luego estaba eso de Agata. Algo muy mal estaba pasando ahí y él no se quedaría para averiguarlo. Se estaba vistiendo cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, entonces Buddy se lanzó a la cama y se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la barbilla.

—Buenos días, señor— saludó la señora. Era una anciana vestida como mucama. Buddy tenía muchas en casa, no era extraño para él. — Aquí tiene su desayuno.

Buddy se incorporó.

—Buenos días, disculpe. ¿Sabe usted qué hora es?

La señora miró un reloj en la pared, Buddy se sintió estúpido.

—Las 11:40 am.

¿Cómo? Eric se había ido ya. No había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de él.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo más señor?

—No, muchas gracias.

La mujer salió por la puerta dejando a Buddy con un rezo en la boca. Su deseó se concedió, la mujer olvidó poner el pistilo. El muchacho sintió un gran alivio y de inmediato se puso de pie. No se había dado cuenta de lo grande que era la casa hasta que se asomó al pasillo. ¿Hacia dónde debía quedar la salida? ¿Y si Daniel estaba en esa dirección? ¿Qué le diría si lo descubría escapando a hurtadillas? Suficiente para pensar, Buddy eligió el camino más corto para poder regresar corriendo en caso de que alguien lo descubriera. En la esquina del muro había un descanso seguido por unas escaleras en forma de caracol. Eso significaba que se encontraba en un segundo piso. En ese momento se le ocurrió que hubiera podido salir por la ventana de no ser por su brazo roto.

— ¡Te pedí que hicieras una sola cosa!— resonó una voz por encima del pasillo siguiente. El corazón de Buddy comenzó a latir con fuerza. — ¡Una sola!

Se escuchaban más voces susurrando tras la primera y luego una mujer comenzó a llorar.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Lo siento! — suplicaba ella, de pronto un golpe la hizo callar. Buddy se estremeció atraído por el espectáculo y se dirigió como un sonámbulo hacia la habitación de la que provenían los gritos.

— ¡Cállate! — dijo Daniel, su voz era inconfundible, más aun cuando gritaba. — Agata era tu responsabilidad. ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir ese dinero si no la tenemos eh? ¡¿Quieres entrar tu misma?!¡¿Lo harás?!

Los sollozos de la mujer se volvían cada vez más fuertes, hasta que Buddy encontró la puerta correcta y se quedó escuchando tras ella.

—La próxima vez no voy a fallar señor, se lo prometo.

—Por supuesto que no. — dijo el hombre, naturalmente más calmado. — No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. Todos cometemos errores.

La mujer gimoteaba extasiada.

—Sí, sí señor, todos cometemos errores.

—El asunto es que no volverás a cometerlo... ¡No te daré la oportunidad!

Un disparo estalló dentro de la habitación y Buddy se tapó la boca para no gritar, su cuerpo entero tembló con espasmos violentos que le impidieron salir corriendo.

— ¡Hay alguien en la puerta, señor!

— ¿Eres tú, brazo roto?— Se escuchó venir del fondo. Buddy se paralizó todavía más. — ¿Por qué no entras?

La puerta se abrió dejándolo vulnerable y al descubierto. Había al menos siete personas en la habitación además de Daniel, una de ellas estaba muerta en el suelo, cubierta por su propia sangre. Buddy apretó los ojos con fuerza esperando recibir la bala, pero en lugar de eso recibió un empujón que lo obligó a entrar de lleno en la habitación.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí escondido? te dije que descansaras— dijo Daniel caminando hacia él. Buddy abrió los ojos tembloroso.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asustaste? — Le señaló el cadáver. — ¿Esto? no es nada, es un problema resuelto. Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por su salud. — Le dijo riendo— Tú por el contrario todavía podrías tener fiebre; te recomiendo que tomes tus medicinas antes de acostarte esta noche, así podrás dormir mejor para no interferir con mi trabajo. La respiración acelerada de Buddy se descontrolaba a medida que se le acercaba. — No es de buena educación escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero voy a perdonarte esta vez porque tampoco fue muy educado de mi parte despertarte con tremendo escándalo. Mis disculpas. — Daniel ahora estaba tan cerca que Buddy se asfixiaba con su respiración.

—Señor ¿Qué hacemos con él?

— ¿No me escuchaste Dennis? Debe dormir en su habitación, está muy cansado. — Se alejó por fin, cuando Buddy ya estaba sudando hielos— Señor Bell, ¿Por qué no lo escolta de vuelta a la cama? — le dijo a otro hombre. El hombre lo obedeció y cogió a Buddy por el hombro sano.

—Vamos muchacho— le dijo

Buddy lo siguió sin apartar la vista de Daniel, que seguía parado frente al cadáver con esa sonrisa tan seductora como si nada malo hubiera pasado. Cuando volvió a la habitación del cuadro feo tuvo que sentarse en el suelo por un largo rato, hasta que recuperó el aliento y sus latidos se normalizaron. No encontraba un pensamiento claro en su cabeza y no podía dejar de temblar. El frio venia de todas partes, como si tuviera las ventanas abiertas. ¡Las ventanas! El chico la miró con esperanza. ¿Podría bajar con un brazo en cabestrillo? Tenía que averiguarlo. Todo habría salido perfecto de no ser por la altura. Resulta que se encontraba en un cuarto piso y no en un segundo como él había pensado antes. Aun así no se dejó intimidar por la posibilidad de caerse, lo peor que le podía pasar era que su brazo roto se rompiera más, o si tenía mejor suerte moriría y así ya no tendría que morir en manos de esos lunáticos homicidas.

Era un ganar-ganar de cualquier forma, así que comenzó a atar las sabanas una con otra. La idea era conseguir una tira suficientemente larga que lo ayudara a descender hasta el tercer piso donde había una cornisa gruesa por donde podría caminar para así saltar al techo de entre el primer y segundo piso, y finalmente bajar de un brinco desde ahí. Cuando terminó de atarlas las aseguró en una pata de la cama y probó que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerlo. Luego de varias pruebas exitosas juntó el valor para hacerlo y se ató por el estómago al otro extremo. Pasó primero un pie por la orilla. Viéndolo de esa altura, el suelo parecía muy peligroso. Luego el segundo, su trasero ardía de ganas de encontrarse con tierra firme y algo en su interior le pedía que volviera a meterse en su habitación y simplemente aceptara su destino a manos de la mafia.

El cielo rugió, no era temporada de tormentas así que seguramente era dios diciéndole que estaba de su lado. Se sujetó bien con la mano saludable y se deslizó un paso, pero no contaba con que la superficie fuera lisa, y se resbaló. La cuerda entera hecha de sábanas se desenrolló con violencia siguiendo el cuerpo de Buddy por lo largo del tercer piso y de ahí quedó colgando frente a la ventana, gruñendo por el esfuerzo de enderezarse para evitar que se le fuera toda la sangre a la cabeza. Tal vez era el anuncio de una simple tormenta, no del soporte de dios. De pronto tuvo el impulso de gritar ¡_Auxilio!_ Pero por suerte recordó que nadie podía saber que estaba ahí y decidió quedarse callado. El único problema era que de verdad necesitaba ayuda porque el primer nudo de la sabana se estaba deshaciendo. Si se caía desde esa altura y en esa posición se rompería algo más que un brazo.

No fue necesario que Buddy gritara porque el sonido de sus forcejeos llamó la atención del jardinero. De no ser por las circunstancias, Buddy se habría detenido a apreciar la belleza de ese jardín y las hermosas figuras que el hombre había podido capturar con sus orgullosos arbustos. Por otro lado, no se encontraba en la posición más satisfactoria para andar apreciando las bellezas de la vida. ¡Auxilio! Se le escapó. El señor que ya lo había visto estaba gritándole a todos que fueran a ayudar. Uno de los hombres que estaban con Daniel en la habitación del cadáver salió y lo miró con horror.

— ¡Madre mía! — Gritó— ¡Que alguien lo agarre! ¡Se va a matar!

En ese momento salieron corriendo Daniel y el señor que lo escoltó a la habitación. Daniel corrió de vuelta hacia adentro mientras los empelados le gritaban indicaciones a Buddy. Indicaciones que iban desde lo más básico como **_sostente bien_** hasta lo más evidente como_** ¡No te sueltes!**_ Buddy se sentía como el hombre más desafortunado del planeta ¡Eric forman! Gritó rendido. ¡Te odio! La sabana se soltó y Buddy gritó por su vida. Daniel se asomó por la ventana del tercer piso y lo jaló por la pierna. Buddy aterrizó en la cornisa y golpeó a Daniel en el proceso. Los dos cayeron hacia el interior de la habitación y se hundieron en una especie de piscina, Buddy nadó desequilibrado hacia la superficie con una sola mano, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Daniel se había golpeado la cabeza en el fondo y continuaba hundiéndose, así que tomó una bocanada de oxígeno y volvió al fondo por él.

Daniel abrió los ojos bajo el agua y luego la boca para gritar, entonces se tragó el agua. Buddy trató de arrastrarlo con él hacia la superficie pero no pudo con un solo brazo, tuvo que volver y empujarlo de nuevo. Daniel volvió a reaccionar y soltó algunos manotazos que le dejarían el ojo morado más tarde. Con muchos esfuerzos consiguieron subir los dos y sacar la cabeza del agua. Daniel salió gateando de la piscina y comenzó a vomitar el agua que se había tragado, Buddy se tiró de espaldas en el suelo y trató de recuperar el ritmo de la respiración.

— ¡Señor ¿está usted bien?! — entró el señor Bell acompañado por otros hombres, todos tenían la misma cara de preocupación.

— ¡¿Señor se encuentra bien? Déjeme ayudarlo!

Daniel se irguió unos centímetros, su camisa estaba empapada y pegada al azulejo.

— ¡Largo!— les gritó a todos — ¡Largo de aquí! — rugió. Todos los hombres corrieron fuera como ratones asustadizos pero Buddy permaneció inmóvil junto a él. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ambos dejaran de toser y pudieran mirarse.

—Tenías que intentarlo por la ventana ¿verdad?

Buddy lo miró con cansancio.

—No fue mi mejor idea.

Los dos se miraron por un segundo, Buddy sintió escalofríos de nuevo, pero en realidad eran eléctricos, eran hormigas cargadas con tensión que no podía evitar sentir cuando lo veía de esa forma. ¿Qué era esa sensación? El tiempo se cortó. Estaba mojado, muy mojado, quizá hasta _húmedo_. Daniel se levantó despacio, su cuerpo había quedado enmarcado por la ropa mojada, podía ver su piel a través de su camisa transparente. Su corazón volvía a latir con violencia.

—Pudiste decirme que querías irte. — Susurró Daniel más cerca de él que antes— Te habría acompañado hasta la puerta.

Buddy se levantó hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus labios.

— ¿A la puerta de salida?

Daniel se acercó más y lo tomó por el cabello. Odiaba que tocaran su cabello.

—A la puerta de mi alcoba.

Buddy abrió la boca sobre los labios del otro y comenzaron a besarse. Estaba endurecido, listo para más acción de la que podía soportar su cuerpo. El beso se convirtió en saliva, agua, y fuego. De pronto estaba tan caliente que se derretía en la lengua de Daniel. El hombre le arrancó la ropa con violencia, repasó su cuerpo con la mano y se detuvo en la entrepierna. Buddy se dejó acariciar con docilidad y correspondió con un gemido. Volvieron a juntar sus sexos por encima de la ropa. Buddy se frotó contra él, el deseo lo estaba consumiendo. Estaba loco, definitivamente había enloquecido. Estaba haciéndolo con el hombre más peligroso que conocía, y ni siquiera o conocía.

— ¿Qué tal si tratas de escaparte ahora?— Los pantalones de buddy cayeron al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¿Qué tal si me detienes? — Daniel lo sujetó por el cuello y giró su cuerpo, Buddy le dio la espalda y sucumbió al tacto de su trasero.

—No puedo dejarte ir… — le contestó entre gruñidos, Buddy sintió el miembro erecto del hombre golpeándole el trasero, hinchándose contra su piel, despertando de una siesta complaciente.

—Tal vez no quiero irme todavía… — su voz decayó por el humo caliente que se asomaba desde el fondo de su garganta.

Daniel había conseguido sumergirse en su interior y le separaba las nalgas con la misma fuerza que lo sostenía por el cuello, la presión del acto los hizo caer hacia adelante, Buddy aterrizó sobre sus rodillas y recibió la embestida más dolorosa de su vida. Soltó un grito. No lograba relajar las piernas.

—Ven… Ven a ver… "_Te enseñaré la verdad detrás de magia"._ — dijo Daniel.

Buddy no entendió lo que quería decir Daniel en ese momento; años más tarde,sin embargo, él mismo usaría esas palabras para recoger del abismo a esa mujer.

—Te enseñaré la verdad detrás de la magia… — fueron las palabras que usó.

— ¿Me ayudaras, entonces? — preguntó Laurie hincada frente a la silla del magnate.

—Ven a ver…— le había dicho él.


	33. Chapter 33

**3\. ****Tiempo de castigar **

**(ventajas y privilegios) **

Eric tuvo motivos para negarlo más tarde. No permitiría que algún entrometido se diera cuenta de que tenía la mirada clavada en una de sus alumnas, pero tampoco parecía poder evitarlo. Era el último de sus turnos y estaba seguro de que si quería sacarle información a Marisa debía ser precavido con sus acciones. Si la llamaba para quedarse después de la clase, los rumores iniciados por la estrategia de extorción de Wen cobrarían la importancia que la ley necesitaba para catalogarlo como un psicópata pedófilo. Por otro lado, si no hacía algo rápido, su oportunidad para abordarla se perdería. Se talló los ojos con una violencia moderada, llevaba días con la vista mala, como si las imágenes tuvieran los colores embarrados.

—Muy bien… — se decidió a decir luego de una conversación interna que estudiaba todas sus opciones. — Terminamos por hoy, no olviden el avance de la lectura de "_de res_" para la semana que viene. Verónica, quédate un momento por favor, hay un problema con tu examen.

Todos los demás se miraron con la complicidad suficiente para que Eric se diera cuenta de que el embrollo había resultado tal como lo imaginó.

— ¿Cuál es el problema profesor?— se acercó Verónica.

—Quisiera saber si tú…

—Sí. Quiero salir con usted profesor, estuve esperando todo este tiempo para que me lo pidiera y…— La ilusión en el rostro de la niña era casi profesional. Eric no había conocido mejor actriz en su vida.

—Lo sé todo, Marisa. Sé sobre los Malcome.

Verónica lo miró desconcertada. Eric se sintió estúpido por un momento pero resistió la mirada desconfiada de la niña. El que retirara primero sus palabras estaría en problemas y Eric lo sabía de sobra. Jugaba ese juego con Jenny todos los días a la hora de cenar. De pronto el recuerdo de Jenny inundó su memoria y el dolor volvió. La cólera que le ocasionaba estar en la misma habitación que la persona que destruyó su vida; su comodidad, sus principios y el principio de todo lo que consideraba correcto, hecho de todo lo que hasta ahora había significado para él la vida misma se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos en los de la niña y ella parecía no sentir culpa alguna. De pronto quiso ahorcarla pero el pensamiento fue tan poderoso que Eric se asustó de sí mismo. En toda su vida, jamás se había imaginado a si mismo haciéndole daño a nadie. ¿Es que se estaba volviendo loco de verdad? ¿Es que había perdido el control sobre sí mismo, su moral y sus emociones?

—No entiendo— dijo la niña de repente— ¿Los Malcome? ¿Qué quiere decir profesor…?

—Deja de fingir Marisa, conozco tu nombre real. Sé lo que haces y todavía no sé por qué, pero lo averiguaré. Dile a PSIC, que yo lo sé.

— ¿PSIC? ¿Qué es eso?

—No puedes seguir fingiendo Marisa… sé lo que hubo entre el alcalde y tú, y para quien trabajas así que…

—Profesor, creo que usted me está confundiendo con alguien más… yo no sé de qué habla y… me está asustando ¿Se siente bien?

— ¡Basta de mentiras, Marisa! ¡Dime lo quieres de mí! — La sacudió por los hombros— ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! — Marisa sollozaba — ¿¡Qué más quieres de mí!?

— ¡PROFESOR FORMAN! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?!

El director irrumpió en la sala y Eric miró con un suspiro atrapado en el estómago hacia su pizarra por última vez. Estaba despedido. Lo sabía, lo sentía en el aire y podía saborearlo con todo el dolor de la verdad. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Lo estaba perdiendo todo por el estúpido juego del detective que esos estúpidos amigos suyos de la infancia le habían hecho creer que solucionaría sus problemas y ahora tenía muchos más que con los que había comenzado. Eric estuvo a punto de idear una respuesta cuando de repente su mirada fue a encontrarse con la de Donna.

— ¿Eric?

— ¿Donna? ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que…

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

—Sí, yo solo… no sé qué fue lo que pasó, no me siento bien.

—Profesor Forman, me doy cuenta de que últimamente está usted muy mal descansado, le vendrán bien unas vacaciones. — Eric entendía lo que aquello venía a significar. Se habían acabado sus oportunidades para mejorar su vida. Se encontraba en el pique de su carrera, dispuesto a saltar desde allí y sus amigos estaban empujándolo. — Le recomiendo que tome sus cosas ahora mismo. Verónica miró al director con los ojos llorosos.

—No lo despida señor Weakly, ¡El señor Forman es el mejor profesor de toda la escuela!

— ¿Quién habló de despido, señorita Flores? El profesor Forman se va a tomar unas vacaciones por lo que nos veremos obligados a suspenderlo de sus actividades académicas hasta que el medico determine que puede regresar. Puede ir a decirle a sus compañeros.

La niña hizo un puchero y luego se dirigió a Eric.

—No te preocupes— susurró cuando pasó junto a él— Voy a solucionarlo.

Eric se quedó boquiabierto. Donna la miró con el rostro endurecido, no hubiera podido adivinar lo que pensaba si no lo hubiera dicho cuando la niña terminó de salir.

—Tiene carácter ¿no es así?

El director Weakly le dedicó una mirada asertiva.

—Espero que recoja sus cosas esta misma tarde, no se le permitirá volver por sus cosas mañana señor Forman. Le aseguro que en todos mis años como profesor jamás fui la boca de tanto escándalo, señor. Si los padres llegaran a enterarse de los rumores que se pasan los alumnos y del temperamento de su profesor, usted estaría en una celda. Donna no le despegó la vista de encima hasta que giró en la esquina siguiente y se perdió a en el fondo del pasillo.

— ¿Por qué viniste a la escuela? Se suponía que te vería en Norton— decía Eric guardando furioso sus cosas en una caja.

—Creí que debía informarte las noticias recientes antes de que cometieras alguna estupidez… no lo logré ¿cierto?

— ¡¿Qué ridiculez?!

— ¿Qué fue todo eso sobre los rumores? ¿Es acerca de Verónica?

—Mi vida ya no es asunto tuyo ¿lo olvidas?

Donna cerró violentamente el cajón del escritorio y le atrapó los dedos a su novio— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

— ¡Ah! ¡Suelta! ¡Mi mano!

—No hasta que me digas que es lo que ocurre.

— ¡Me despidieron Donna, estoy jodido! ¡Tengo migrañas todos los días, pesadillas por las noches y me duele el pito al orinar! ¡Ni siquiera consigo ver a color!

—Te suspendieron Eric, no te despidieron. Con respecto a lo de la orina, tienes que beber más agua y ¿Qué es eso de que no ves a color?

—No importa… eso no importa porque es el más minúsculo de mis problemas ¿no lo ves? Estamos cada vez más lejos de encontrar una respuesta y….

—Por eso estoy aquí, Eric… encontramos una respuesta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hyde y Jackie encontraron a Marisa. En realidad no es Verónica.

—Esta es la parte donde vomito ¿o todavía hay más?

—Si… es Laurie, tu hermana.

Eric hizo una pausa para contener la respiración y luego soltó una carcajada que le hizo pensar a Donna que estaba enloqueciendo.

— ¿Laurie? si claro… yo soy el mago de oz.

—No Eric… es cierto, tienes que creerme, es ella. Hyde y Jackie encontraron una cafetería en…

—Acabo de perder mi empleo por esta investigación, Donna. De verdad ya no quiero saber nada de esto. Termínalo.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Tenemos una nueva perspectiva. Ahora podemos inferir lo que sucedió.

—Hyde y Jackie estaban en camino a Atlanta y se suponía que encontrarían la forma de entrar en la fábrica de PSIC ¿Cómo es que se toparon con Laurie?

—Lo sé, es ilógico pero increíblemente cierto. Las cosas no salieron según lo planeado y se encontraron con ella por accidente.

—De acuerdo, imaginemos por un momento que es remotamente cierto.

—Eric, es la verdad.

—De acuerdo, supongamos que Laurie es Marisa. ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto del alcalde y por qué Verónica se encuentra en las fotos del alcalde?

—Hay que dar saltos pequeños Eric, la última vez que nos adelantamos a los hechos casi terminamos quemados. Y esta vez hablo de forma literal, no podemos permitirnos jugar con fuego.

—No lo creo Donna, sigue habiendo muchas cosas sospechosas, además Laurie se fue del país hace años. Creo que si mi propia hermana tuviera contacto con el presidente de los Estados Unidos yo lo sabría.

—Honestamente Eric, ¿Cuánto sabemos de Laurie en realidad?

—Eso ya no importa Donna ¿no lo ves? Esto se terminó para mí, se terminó para todos.

—No podemos rendirnos ahora que estamos involucrados hasta el cuello. Hyde y Jackie casi mueren a manos de tu hermana, que por cierto, que desapareció hace años y a ti ni siquiera te importa ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Esto no se terminará hasta que nosotros lo detengámos.

— ¿Y exactamente cómo vamos a hacer eso? Dímelo Donna ¡No somos detectives! ¡Somos un montón de fracasados tratando de conectar una amistad rota desde hace años, producto de esos mismos fracasos que hasta ahora nos han embarrado en más de un crimen!

—Al principio creí que Hyde había confundido a Laurie o que tal vez ella…

—Imposible, se acostó con ella, eso no se olvida.

—Sinceramente dudo que Hyde se haya acostado con Laurie alguna vez.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Eso bajaría sus estándares ¿incluso para ti?

Cuando Eric pudo reaccionar fue demasiado tarde, el puño de Donna ya había aterrizado en su cara.

— ¡Vas a tratar de respetarme mientras este frente a ti porque si no lo haces yo tampoco lo haré y vas a necesitar muletas para regresar a tu casa Eric Forman!— Eric soltó un gemido de dolor y se enderezó con dificultad.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Lo siento.

—No, yo lo siento, ¿te hice daño? Dios como lo siento, últimamente no sé qué me pasa, me enojo muy fácilmente, perdón— Interrumpió Donna.

—Está bien, está bien, yo me lo merecía. — Donna intentó sobar el rostro de Eric pero el profesor no apartó la mano temiendo que ella pudiera golpearlo de nuevo.

—Tengo que… tengo que entregar mi credencial en la oficina del director, ¿quieres esperar a fuera?

—No, está bien, voy contigo.- Le dijo ella.

La mandíbula de Eric había quedado suelta. Tenía miedo de haberse roto un diente y le ardía la cara. Su mente se dirigió a otro mundo "sé peligroso" decía la voz de Steven Hyde. Últimamente escuchaba esas palabras todo el tiempo en su cabeza, tal vez había pasado mucho tiempo con Kelso y estaba volviéndose loco. Aunque no se suponía que su enfermedad fuera contagiosa, sí que era cierto que había casos documentados de histeria colectiva, lo que algunos médicos psiquiatras señalaban como la locura contagiosa.

—Eric… — murmuró Donna caminando a su lado.

— ¿Sí?

—Lo siento mucho. — En realidad Eric estaba agradecido, ese golpe le había borrado todo el estrés acumulado y lo había cambiado por una nueva perspectiva de los hechos, quizá tomarse un descanso de la escuela era lo mejor para su salud. Tal vez así dejaría de ver borroso.

Al final del corredor había dos bodegas, en una se guardaba el equipo de deportes y en la otra los artículos de limpieza del conserje. A Eric le pareció que al pasar, vio dentro de una de ellas a una persona escondida. Donna no hizo seña de haberlo visto así que ya no le tomó la menor importancia.

— ¿Es aquí?

—Si— Eric abrió la puerta del director, estaba tan desanimado que se olvidó de tocar, algo de lo que se arrepentiría segundos más tarde. O tal vez no.

— ¿Señor…?— Verónica le hizo una señal de silencio con el dedo, saltando a arcadas desde el regazo del director y con la pelvis al descubierto. El director Weakly estaba de espaldas y apenas podía notarse el movimiento pero Eric comprendió enseguida lo que estaba sucediendo. Donna iba a caminar dentro de la oficina pero Eric se lo impidió.

— ¡Señor Weakly!

El director saltó de la silla empujando a Verónica del otro lado del escritorio y se cubrió las bolas como pudo. Donna consiguió hacerse un agujero desde detrás de Eric y llegó justo a tiempo.

— ¡No puede ser!—dijo ella

— ¡No puede ser!— espetó el director

— ¡No puede ser!— dijo Eric.

Pero si podía ser y era. El director estaba fornicando con una alumna. ¡Qué escandalo!

— ¡En todos los años que llevo como profesor de esta escuela jamás había sido boca de tan horroroso escandalo!— exclamó Eric con la vena de la sien saltando enrojecida.

— ¡Gran pedófilo de mierda! ¡Aléjate de ella! — entró Donna con los puños arriba.

— ¡No, Donna! — la detuvo Eric.

Verónica se levantó.

—No señorita, por favor, no le haga daño, yo lo amo. ¡Vamos a casarnos!

El director echaba espuma por la boca.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices niña?! ¡Yo no… eso no… yo nunca!

— ¡Vamos a ver como se lo explicas al juez, asqueroso marrano!

—No por favor— gimió Verónica desde el suelo— ¡Nos amamos!— Donna levantó a la niña con un solo brazo y la puso detrás de ella.

—Profesor Forman, seguro que podemos arreglar este mal entendido.- suplicó el hombre desde el suelo - Ya sabe usted, que algunos niños inventan cosas...

—No lo sé— dijo Eric — ¿lo sé?

El director permanecía de rodillas en suelo, sujetándose el pantalón con una mano y usando la otra parta sostenerse del escritorio. Donna lo acorraló en seguida y lo tomó del cuello.

— ¡¿Por qué no te metes con una de tu tamaño, gordo infeliz?!

— ¡No por favor!—clamó el director. —Si tan solo existiera una forma de resolverlo.

—Se llama prisión— le dijo Donna y descargó toda su fuerza en el segundo puñetazo del día. La cara del director se deformó por etapas, cuando regresó a su posición original parecía mareado.

— ¡Basta Donna!—la detuvo Eric— Lo vas a matar.

—Suéltame Eric, claro que no

Eric le detuvo el brazo.

—No sería la primera vez… — le susurró al oído, entonces Donna espabiló y tras un segundo de reflexión se apartó.

—Escúchame bien señor Weakly, si no quieres ir a la cárcel, tomarás tus cosas y te irás de esta ciudad para siempre. ¿Entendido?

El director asentía gravemente con la cabeza.

—No vamos a dejarlo ir. ¿O sí? Es un pedófilo, violador…

—Yo lo amo— dijo Verónica detrás de ellos, Donna le soltó una bofetada —Cállate tonta.

—Lo que quieras, lo que tú quieras, tú serás el nuevo director, toma, toma las hojas del seguro de mi escritorio— comenzó a fanfarronear el hombre — Quédate con mi casa, con mi auto, me iré de inmediato, de inmediato… jamás volverán a verme.

— ¡Eric! ¡No lo dejes ir!

— ¡Silencio!— Donna se quedó callada; por primera vez se sintió verdaderamente peligroso. — Te iras de aquí el lunes por la mañana anunciando tu retiro, luego de haberme nombrado como el nuevo director ante el consejo ¿Me oíste? — el señor Weakly asintió.

— ¡No te escucho! ¡¿Me oíste?!

—sí, s...s… Sí.

— ¡¿si qué?!

— ¡s… sí señor!

— ¡¿SI QUE?!

— ¡Sí, señor!

— ¡Largo de mi vista, cerdo asqueroso! ¡Largo!

El hombre se fue dando tumbos por todo el corredor con la bragueta todavía abajo y arrastrando su mochila. Eric pudo relajar el rostro solo para darse cuenta de la mirada aterrorizada de Donna. Dejó escapar un suspiro, ¡Dios! ¡Qué liberador había sido todo eso!, y ese poder… ¡ah…el poder!

—Eso fue excelente profesor Forman— dijo Verónica rompiendo el silencio—Daniel tenía razón sobre ti. — Donna los miró alternadamente mientras "Verónica" pasaba al lado de Eric con una sonrisa. —Espero que no nos decepciones el domingo.

La pareja se quedó en la oficina del director observado cómo la niña se iba saltando por la ventana, como si aquello fuera cosa de todos los días. Finalmente Donna rompió el silencio.

—Es hora de recuperar la llave.


	34. Chapter 34

**4\. **** Tiempo de perdonar.**

** (Galletas y cuerdas flojas)**

Las puertas que daban a la salida del puerto estaban oxidadas, había pocos cables desde el tubo de la encimera y hasta la salida del aire acondicionado. En aquel tiempo bastaba con ponerse al lado del ventilador para dejar que el calor se le escapara a uno del cuerpo, Fez no entendía porque tenían que ir bien abrigados de madrugada, los blancos eran de sangre tibia.

— ¡Hasta arriba!— gritó 72839 desde el montículo y por el interior de la ventana. Fez se encontraba afuera y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo extra para escucharle desde la orilla del techo. — ¡Más arriba!

Fez tiró de la cuerda, y cuando alcanzó el extremo pudo engancharlo con los cables de luz. El trabajo estaba hecho por fin, le había tomado las últimas tres horas y estaba sudando, esperaba que por lo menos alguien del equipo le invitara un refresco cuando se bajara de ahí.

— ¡Listo!— avisó a sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? — le contestó 2377.

2377 siempre se burlaba de su acento y fingía que no le entendía nada al hablar. Fez no se había acostumbrado todavía. No muchos de ellos estaban molestos por su reciente incursión en las más importantes obras del trabajo, pero si había alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con que Fez fuera parte del grupo, ese era sin duda 2377, siempre estaba hablando mal de él, imitaba su acento de una manera desagradable y cuando masticaba chasqueaba la boca llena con un asqueroso menú repartido en las fauces. Un tipo difícil de tolerar pero que Fez había aprendido a ignorar en las últimas semanas.

El equipo estaba conformado por no menos de 13 personas; Fez había aprendido a identificar a quienes no deseaban hablar en absoluto de quienes al menos respondían un saludo de cortesía. Una de ellas era Kelly, Kelly le agradaba, todos la llamaban 89S03 pero ella le había contado a Fez su verdadero nombre y algunas de las reglas del trabajo que le sirvieron para sobrevivir a su miserable nuevo estilo de vida. Cosas como que en PSIC no se permitía entablar amistad con nadie, mucho menos enamorarse. No se permitía tener familia o visitar a la antigua y mucho menos hacer una nueva.

En PSIC no debías preocuparte si tu compañero se quedaba atrás o era atrapado por la policía; tu deber era abandonarlo y seguir con la misión. Fez no se identificaba con ninguno de esos puntos y lo que es más, se sentía francamente incómodo con algunos de ellos, pero no tenía mejor remedio que obedecerlas con su mejor intento de chico malo, porque en el fondo estaba aterrado de que algo malo le pasara a su familia real si se atrevía a desobedecerlos. La única razón por la que seguía con esas personas era porque pensaba que de todas formas ya estaba muerto y a lo mejor no hay nada que un muerto pueda hacer para resucitar por mucho que uno lo quiera.

—Ya terminamos aquí 14321— le dijo Lei, Lei era una especie de líder para el grupo, el hombre asiático más atractivo que Fez hubiera conocido jamás, y por supuesto siempre después de Kelso, aunque Kelso era menos asiático que él, era americano. Su único defecto era una cicatriz que iba desde su nariz hasta el oído contrario. Había una infinidad de rumores al respecto, incluso entre los miembros de su equipo, quienes para no ser muy sociales eran bastante chismosos. — ¡Bájate ya de ahí!— le ordenó. Fez quería hacerle caso de verdad, pero desde que la enfermera japonesa lo secuestro de ese hospital amenazándolo con empujarlo desde el piso 60, las alturas no eran sus amigas.

—Tengo un poco de vértigo—advirtió Fez, tratando de parecer calmado. 2377 no perdió su oportunidad para reírse.

—Muy bien hecho Leí, elegimos al extranjero miedoso. Esta es la primera vez que el aire contrata a un degenerado.

—Contigo ya llevamos dos— le dijo Lei. 2377 se quedó callado. Una sonrisa grumosa se dibujó en el rostro de Fez mientras al otro se le des iluminaba la cara. — ¿Y bien?— le dijo a Fez— ¿Te vas a quedar allá arriba? Nadie va a subir por ti. En unas horas, cuando salga el sol, el edificio se llenara de trabajadores de la limpieza, ¿no querrás que te encuentren en sus instalaciones eléctricas o sí?

Fez sabía que Lei tenía razón. Habían pasado la noche entera estableciendo los circuitos correctos para tener acceso a las cámaras de seguridad del edificio de Grapel del congreso, donde se presentaría el presidente a ofrecer el servicio de conmemoración póstuma para los compatriotas que perdieron la vida durante el atentado del PairteSolem, en Nueva York. Lei y su equipo **del aire,** tenían la tarea de anticipar los movimientos de la vanguardia de seguridad desde las cámaras. El movimiento de los halcones y las águilas, (el nombre clave para los equipos que se presentarían allí el domingo para proteger a los civiles del próximo ataque contra el presidente.)

— ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar el ataque?— había preguntado Fez a Kelly cuando estaban preparando los equipos para escalar, por fuera, un edificio de 112 pies de altura.

—3 horas como mucho. Lei dice que Los Malcome consiguieron la llave del escondite del presidente. Esperarán hasta que acabe el discurso para ridiculizarlo, no podemos saberlo con exactitud.

—No entiendo porque no avisamos a la policía que el presidente será atacado.

—Entonces nos arrestarían por amenazar su vida y no podríamos protegerle.

—Kelly… no tengo dudas sobre nuestras intenciones pero, ¿Por qué estamos tan seguros de que estamos haciendo lo correcto? ¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es el plan de alguien más? es decir… Lei es brillante pero él no está detrás de todo…

—Relájate 14321, no es para tanto. Nosotros somos los buenos, los Malcome son los malos.

—Y si tenemos tanto poder para desaparecer personas en PSIC ¿Por qué no, simplemente, nos deshacemos de ellos?

—Así no es como funciona PSIC, 14321, PSIC se dedica a hacer que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

— ¿Y si lo que tiene que pasar es que muera el presidente?

—Entonces, PSIC no estaría interviniendo.

— ¿Cómo pudo PSIC dejar que pasara esto?

—Fue un error que cometimos en el pasado, pero lo estamos arreglando ahora, deja de hacer tantas preguntas— Susurró vigilando por lo bajo a Lei— En el aire nos tomamos muy en serio la probabilidad de traición y si Lei te escucha decir todo esto, estarás muerto antes de que…

— ¿Entonces estoy vivo?

Kelly lo miró con unos ojos compasivos pero no respondió.

—Muy bien aire, acérquense. — dijo Lei incorporándose con un plano del subterráneo.

—Los Malcome iniciaran una explosión por debajo del edificio obligándolos a evacuar al presidente que se dirigirá de inmediato al bunker de pánico que le tienen preparado. Su trabajo es retener al mayor número de personas dentro del edificio para asegurar su supervivencia. A los Malcome no les interesa cuanta gente inocente muera en el proceso.

—Tengo una pregunta— masculló Fez alzando la mano. Los demás lo miraron con cierto recelo. — ¿Qué pasa si no hacen lo que creemos que harán? ¿Cómo sabemos que no cuentan con que nosotros…?

—Escucha atentamente 14321, si vuelves a interrumpirme te exprimiré las entrañas sobre mi escritorio y haré que 2377 se beba tus jugos gástricos. El aludido frunció el ceño. — ¿Entendido?— Fez asintió repetidamente con la cabeza. —Bien, como les decía. Los Malcome activaran una bomba en el subterráneo. Hay dos más, arriba, pero no se activaran a menos que los blancos piensen que su castillo está en peligro. Nuestro trabajo es asegurar que los civiles no evacuen, repito, no los dejen evacuar. Si el pánico se genera, morirán cientos de inocentes, no queremos que se repita lo del PairteSolem. Iremos a la fuente por el equipo ¿alguna pregunta? Todos miraron a Fez como esperando que se atreviera a decir algo para poder golpearlo pero esta vez fue inteligente y se quedó callado.

— ¡A trabajar, aire!

Cuando el equipo se diseminó en la calle con la intención de pasar desapercibidos Fez se puso su gabardina blanca y una gorra; bajó a paso calmado por el puente del cérvix, al menos así lo llamaba Lei porque esa era la forma que tenía el circuito de automóviles que venían desde Manhattan. Varias veces le había dicho a Fez que esa gabardina blanca llamaba mucho la atención, pero esa era su prenda favorita de todo el uniforme que le habían dado en PSIC desde que llegó. Quizá si tenía mal gusto después de todo, pero no era el único que la usaba, había visto a varios hacer lo mismo en sus ratos libres. Aunque nunca en una misión.

De pronto vio salir del edificio contiguo a dos hombres y una mujer. La mujer llevaba la misma gabardina blanca y aquel hecho insignificante hizo que Fez se riera en voz alta. Lei ya no podía decir que Fez estaba loco, al menos no solo él. Emocionado por la broma decidió ignorar el protocolo de separación de los miembros del aire y acercarse a la chica. Pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error cuando se acercó lo suficiente para reconocerla.

— ¡Caroline! — La mujer levantó la cabeza y sonrió como una psicópata.

— ¡FEZ!— gritó y se lanzó a sus brazos. Fez no tuvo más remedio que recibirla. Se reía como una desquiciada. — ¿Qué estas…?— entonces Fez entró en pánico. ¿Sería posible que Lei la matara si hablaba con ella? Le dio un empujón. — ¡No Caroline, no te conozco, es decir, quien eres, aléjate de mí!

—Tranquilo tontito— sonrió ella— También trabajo para PSIC, soy un halcón ¿ves? —Ella se recogió el cabello para que Fez pudiera ver el sello de su número grabado en su cuello. Su piel ponía 10592. Fez hizo lo mismo y le enseñó el suyo.

— ¡No puedo creer que estés muerta también!— Caroline se rio ante la ocurrencia.

— ¿Muerta?

—No sé, la verdad no sé. ¡Pero esto es genial! Creí que jamás volvería a tener amigos y ahora resulta que tú estás aquí. Esto es como la feria. —Fez la abrazó. No mentía, de verdad estaba feliz de tener alguien con quien hablar. Casi se enamora de nuevo.

—Es tan lindo que te preocupes por mí. Ahora podemos continuar con nuestra relación justo donde la deja…mmmh. —Fez le tapó la boca con una mano.

—No podemos continuar esta conversación aquí Caroline, tendremos problemas, vayamos bajo techo. — Caroline enrojeció como si le hubiera propuesto tener sexo y le dio una mirada de aprobación.

Fueron dentro del edificio más cercano, una pequeña entrada entre el lob del edificio del ROSS frente a las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el edificio más grande de Manhattan, y el PairteSolem. Fez se sentía sucio solo por estar cerca del lugar.

— ¿Cómo terminaste aquí Caroline? ¿Qué pasó?

Caroline sonrió. Sus labios estaban tan rojos como si estuvieran sangrando, a Fez no le habría resultado sorprendente creer que en realidad era sangre. Si le hubiera preguntado, temía, estaría hecho un saco de carne muerta en algún montón de basura de la calle.

— ¿Y tú?

Fez miró hacia la nada. Esa pregunta nunca se la había hecho tan en serio. Siempre la evadía para no ponerse triste.

—Cuando llegue a América pensé que todo me saldría bien. Todos mis sueños se estaban cumpliendo. Tenía amigos, familia y entretenimiento. Nunca fue más simple conseguir un pedazo de la felicidad americana. Ahora no creo tener ni un recuerdo claro sobre mi tiempo aquí. Es como si me hubiera duchado y en lugar de la mugre, mis recuerdos se hubieran ido por las cloacas.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo — dijo ella — Nunca pensé que sería feliz. Hasta que te conocí. —Fez sonrió levemente cuando escucho eso. Pensó que era reconfortante que alguien pensara eso de él, por lo menos una persona, sin importar que tan poco cuerda estuviera.

—Quiero volver en el tiempo hasta donde no me había equivocado tanto.

—No se puede. — Caroline sacó un paquete de galletas de canela y lo abrió. El sonido del empaque estremeció a Fez. No se había dado cuenta de lo asustado que estaba hasta entonces.

—Lo siento— se disculpó volviendo a relajar el mentón— los sonidos fuertes me agobian desde que trabajo aquí.

Ella gimoteó en respuesta.

—No es un trabajo muy decente ¿verdad? sientes como si todos estuvieran en tu contra. Pero no es culpa tuya, tú solo haces lo que te ordenan.

Fez movió la cabeza con pesar.

—No deberíamos hacerlo. No sé qué es lo que va a pasar el domingo, pero no me gusta la pinta que tiene todo esto.

—Menos mal que no estamos aquí para tomar decisiones. ¿No?

A veces a Fez le costaba pensar en Caroline como una enferma de verdad. Había momentos de lucidez que la hacían parecer incluso más cuerda que el resto. La próxima vez que se miraron fue para sentir pena por el otro. Fez no se dio cuenta de cuando todo comenzó. De pronto estaba sobre ella, añorando el tacto de otro ser humano sobre su cuerpo. Aunque no estaba seguro de que ella lo fuera. Sin querer aplastó el paquete de galletas y se hicieron moronas en la palma de su mano. Fez las apartó de un manotazo para recostarse sobre ella.

Caroline se echó a reír. No estaba nerviosa, simplemente así era ella. Fez recordaba dormir con un ojo abierto cuando salía con ella, por miedo a que ella enloqueciera en la noche y tratara de asfixiarlo con la almohada. Pero esto no se parecía en nada. Ella se sentía bien. Dentro estaba casi tan seca como por fuera. Fez tuvo miedo de lastimarla y había olvidado el proceso apropiado del sexo porque estaba preocupado por lo que debía hacer con las manos, casi lo disfrutó. Ella no mucho.

Cuando terminaron de intimar, Fez se puso a reflexionar cuanto tiempo hacía que no estaba con una mujer. Casi no pudo disfrutarlo igual que antes. Pero pensó que era cuestión de acostumbrarse, después de todo Caroline sería su única amiga ahora, ya no volvería jamás a hacerlo con Kelso. Tal vez no era tan malo. Por lo menos ahora no volvería a estar solo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Fezzie? ¿Por qué te pusiste triste de repente?

—No es nada. Solo que… extraño a mis amigos.

—Pero no los necesitas, tú mismo lo dijiste mi amor, ahora me tienes a mí. No necesitamos a nadie más.

—Lo sé, pero… estoy preocupado. Quisiera haberme podido despedir de todos, verlos una última vez.

—No te preocupes, tal vez los vuelvas a ver dentro de poco.

Fez se volvió extrañado hacia ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Caroline pareció percatarse de que había dicho algo que no debía, porque de inmediato cambio de tema.

—No importa. ¿Por qué no hablamos de cómo vamos a escaparnos para vernos? He estado tan sola desde que fallecí…

— ¿A qué te refieres con que volveré a verlos? ¿Algo va a pasarles?

—No cariño, yo… bueno, no importa

—Claro que importa, Caroline ¡Son mis amigos! No puedo dejar que les pase lo mismo que a mí.

—Pero dijiste que querías volver a verlos.

—Pero no así. Si tiene que pasarles algo malo, prefiero no verlos nunca más.

— ¿Ves? Esa es la razón por la que les conté a todos sobre tu carta. ¡Eres un peligro para ti mismo! ¡Ellos son un peligro para ti!

— ¿Qué tú hiciste qué?

—Bueno yo…

— ¡¿Tú fuiste quien me delató?!

—Porque no quería que estuvieras en problemas y…

—Esto no fue una casualidad ¿verdad? tú sabias que si me comunicaba con Kelso él vendría a buscarme así que no lo permitiste ¡Me quieres solo para ti!

— ¡No! Te juro que no es eso mi Fezzie, no fue así. ¡Yo quería salvarte!

— ¿Sabes qué? nunca debí confiar en ti. Nunca vas a cambiar, estás loca.

—Lo hice para salvarte.

— ¿Salvarme? Tienes idea de la paliza que me dieron ¡Todavía orino sangre! No me estabas protegiendo, me querías acaparar de nuevo. ¡Loca!

—No Fezzie, no es lo que crees. Es diferente. Lo hice por ti

— ¿Cómo podría esto ayudarme a mí? ¿Cómo se suponía que eso me ayudaría? ¿Eh?

— ¡Porque Eric tiene que morir y no quería que interfirieras con eso y murieras también!

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Eric en esto?

—Él es la razón por la que estamos haciendo esto ¿No lo sabes? Es él que tiene la culpa ¡No tú!

— ¿De que estas hablando, loca?

— Tenía que haber muerto cuando era un niño, pero sobrevivió. Su supervivencia desató un caos. Una serie de eventos en cadena que como resultado de su intervención se salieron de control. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes aun? Si no fuera por él, Daniel no habría creado a los Malcome, no habría una fugitiva de los blancos entre los Malcome y ellos no estarían detrás del presidente ¿No lo entiendes? Si Eric hubiera muerto los Malcome no colapsarían el sistema el próximo domingo y si por alguna razón lo consiguieran, el presidente declararía la guerra contra Argelia culpándolos de lo que sucedió y América iniciaría la tercera guerra mundial. ¿Comprendes? Si Eric estuviera muerto, todos nuestros pellejos estarían a salvo. —Fez se detuvo a analizar el shot de información que se acababa de dar y de repente se quedó muy quieto.

—Entonces ¿quieren matar a Eric?

—Eric debió morir en varias ocasiones. Lo hemos intentado desde hace mucho pero parece que hay alguien en la misma compañía saboteándonos, porque cada vez que algo está por suceder él se salva. Es como una piedra en nuestros zapatos. Por eso estas aquí, Fezzie. Tú puedes salvarnos a todos. Si se entrega podremos solucionarlo todo y ya no habrá nada que temer.

— ¿Cómo podría una sola persona, ser la responsable de la tercera guerra mundial, Caroline? Eso no tiene sentido.

—Fez, todavía no lo has entendido. No hay cosas que solo sucedan porque sí, todo tiene un motivo y el interrumpió los motivos de la existencia misma.

—No entiendo entonces. ¿Por qué no solo hacemos que repare el error? ¿Cómo pudo Eric tener la culpa de que los Malcome quisieran asesinar al presidente?

—Fue un trabajo conjunto Fezzie, pero ya no importa, no debería contarte nada de esto. Estoy arriesgando mi vida porque te amo. — Fez la miró. Era verdad que Caroline estaba loca, pero aquello era tan cierto como que ella se mataría por él si se lo pidiera. ¿Estaba diciéndole la verdad?

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para salvar la vida de Eric?

—Si de verdad te preocupa la vida del resto de tus amigos, dejarás que pase lo que tiene que pasar.

— ¿Si no dejo que Eric muera, Kelso morirá? ¿Y Donna, Jackie y Hyde?

—Todos los que se interpongan. Hasta tú.

—O sea que… ¿no estoy muerto?

—Estas aquí porque eres el único que puede detenerlo a él.

— ¿A Eric?

— Michael Kelso. Si te encuentra y se entera de lo que pasa morirá junto con el resto tratando de proteger a un ser que no debería existir a estas alturas.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora? ¿Por qué no me dijeron desde el principio todo esto?

—Creo que lo hicieron.

—Creí que había algo malo con él, entendía que si Kelso estaba cerca de él algo malo le pasaría pero no estaba seguro de por qué. —Caroline soltó una carcajada demencial. — ¿Cómo pudo salvarlo, Caroline? ¿Tú lo sabes?

—Mátalo tú mismo o haz que se entregue.

— ¿Y todo se detendrá?

—No. Ya es demasiado tarde para el presidente. Los Malcome atacaran el domingo y tus amigos estarán ahí. Si te digo más van a matarme Fez — De pronto su rostro se desfiguró, sus manos temblaban. — Tengo miedo Fez, no quiero morir.

—Lo sé, Caroline pero esto es importante, te prometo que si me ayudas con esto no dejaré que te maten, te protegeré.

—Nos mataran a ambos Fezzie, no quiero que te maten a ti también. No puedes protegerme, ya es tarde.

—Entonces dime como solucionarlo.

_—Las puertas del castillo se abrirán a la medianoche. La luz se tragara a dios, el ave verá el infierno a los ojos, el huevo se romperá cuando la madre explote y la luna se hundirá en el abismo de su propia fuente… _

Fez se puso de pie de un brinco. El rostro de Caroline se había puesto verde.

—_El caballo asesinará al loco..._

Fez entendió una sola referencia. Kelso estaba en peligro y todo lo demás carecía de sentido. Tenía que olvidarse del presidente y advertirles a sus amigos. Salió corriendo y cogió un taxi cuando el sol iba saliendo, era de noche cuando se le ocurrió que si alguien llegaba a verlo tratarían de detenerlo de nuevo, o peor aún, matarían a Kelso. ¿Sería posible que a Kelso lo matara un caballo? Mientras más rápido iba su corazón iba más lento. Tal vez estaba muriendo de verdad, pero no podía darse ese lujo. Por fin sabía toda la verdad y quería que Eric lo supiera antes de que PSIC hallara la forma de deshacerse de él. ¿Pero porque habían fallado antes? ¿Quién estaba interfiriendo con su muerte? tenía que ser alguien del propio PSIC. ¿Y si era Caroline y de verdad estaba en peligro? No. No podía pensar en ella ahora. Ella estaría bien, tenía que concentrarse en Kelso.

Mientras corría hacia la casa de Eric una sensación le carcomía en el estómago, una de esas que viven sin aviso alguno. Un retortijón de cuando la comida le ha caído mal a uno. Se trepó por la ventana dando malabares para no caerse. No se había puesto a pensar que tal vez Eric no estaba en casa. De pronto el sonido de un enjambre que ya se alcanzaba a escuchar de lejos se intensificó endemoniadamente. Fez giró un par de veces la cabeza para asegurarse de que no lo persiguiera un grupo de abejas asesinas. No vio nada.

— ¡Eric! — gritó escalando por la ventana.

Hyde estaba durmiendo en el rincón, sentado en el suelo y abrazado a una escopeta como si fuera un oso de felpa; la luz lo iluminaba a medias por el contorno del rostro dando el efecto de que emanaba desde su cuerpo. Fez brincó sobre el lado seguro y Hyde se removió incomodo pero todavía dormido.

— ¡Hyde! — llamó su atención gritando a susurros.

Hyde se sobresaltó, levantó la vista primero, luego la escopeta y allí Fez lo detuvo.

— ¡No dispares! ¡No dispares! ¡Soy yo!

— ¡¿Fez?! ¡¿Qué carajo?!— Hyde se asomó a la ventana y corrió la cortina. — ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Quién…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué estas…? ¿Dónde estabas?

A Fez se le pudieron vidriosos los ojos. Hyde lo miró como si todavía estuviera dormido y parpadeó muy rápido para desmentir lo que veía.

—Fez -—Lo reconoció al fin — ¡Fez, eres tú!— El hombre lo abrazó y Fez no pudo evitar sentirse prisionero de sus emociones, restregó la cabeza contra el hombro de su más antiguo amigo. Cuanto extrañaba el calor de otro ser humano. Cuanto extrañaba los consuelos de Hyde.

— ¿Para que la escopeta?

— ¿Dónde demonios…?

—No tenemos tiempo, déjame a mí hablar. Eric está en peligro. El domingo los Malcome intentarán asesinar al presidente durante su discurso de la paz y conmemoración de luto de los caídos en el atentado de Nueva york. No deben interferir. Eric debe estar presente y morir ahí para que todos ustedes estén a salvo. Si Eric muere por su culpa, Daniel cancelará los siguientes ataques y el presidente no podrá culpar a Argelia ni iniciar la tercera guerra mundial.

— ¿Los Malcome asesinaran al presidente? ¿Qué…?

—Los blancos tienen cubierto eso y PSIC protegerá al presidente, no vayan, por favor no vayan. ¡Prométeme que no irán!

— ¿Forman estará ahí?

—Así es.

—Entonces tenemos que ir.

—No pueden. Yo me encargaré de Eric.

—Estás loco. ¿Por qué no fuiste a decirle a Eric? debe estar en Nueva York en este momento

—Quizás sea lo mejor para todos. Si interfieres, los Malcome te matarán a ti y a todos. Por cierto. No dejes que Kelso se acerque a los caballos. Un caballo lo matará.

La luz del pasillo se encendió afuera de la habitación.

—Steven ¿cariño? ¿Con quién hablas?

Fez saltó por la ventana dejando a Hyde con una mueca de confusión. Fez corrió hacia la carretera y escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse a sus espaldas.

— ¡Fez, espera!

Fez no se giró, sabía que Hyde estaba persiguiéndolo. ¿Tendría que golpearlo como a Kelso? No, Hyde no se lo permitiría.

— ¡Fez!— Hyde se había vuelto lento, Fez corría por la carretera con una tranquilidad innombrable cuando un auto pasó a la derecha y lo golpeó.

— ¡FEZ! — Escuchó Fez con los oídos zumbándole como un enjambre. — ¡FEZ!— Su cuerpo golpeó con el piso. Dos hombres se bajaron del auto y lo arrastraron dentro mientras Hyde golpeaba el vidrio y corría a la par del automóvil. Aunque no duró mucho porque el auto tenía cuatro ruedas y Steven Hyde solo dos piernas entumidas por el sueño y más de 10 años de alcohol desmedido. Pronto los gritos se quedaron atrás y Fez recordó la escena del hospital, la primera vez que ese estúpido autobús lo arrolló. Ahora comenzaba a creer que aquello no había sido ningún accidente.

— ¿14321?—Fez parpadeó incómodo. —Mira hacia la luz, por favor — Le dijo 87965 con una linterna chiquitita apuntándole al ojo_. "La luz se tragará a dios"_ resonó en su cabeza la voz de Caroline. Fez no estaba seguro de dejar que todas las palabras se mezclaran en su cabeza mientras se despertaba pero ahora, lo que Caroline le había dicho, tenían menos sentido que nunca. Se sentía mareado y adolorido. Definitivamente estaba vivo porque si no lo estuviera no le dolería tanto.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Te arrollamos con un automóvil. Te sorprendería lo resistente que es tu cuerpo ¿eres latino?—Fez entornó los ojos para espabilar.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— no hubo respuesta.

—La buena noticia es que todo está en orden, debería bastar con descansar por las siguientes horas. Te recomiendo una siesta.

Pero Fez no se sentía con ánimos de dormir una siesta y en cuanto el doctor salió él lo siguió. El silencio del ambiente lo hacía sentir como_ colgado_ de una cripta. Un silencio que Fez aprendería con el tiempo, trae malos augures. Volvía a sentir el miedo que una vez tuvo cuando no sabía con certeza si seguía con vida. PSIC todavía no le había enseñado que las cosas siempre se pueden poner peor. El silencio lo seguía de cerca, respirándole en la nuca y de repente se apagó cuando comenzó a sonar esa música clásica al fondo del pasillo hablando a través de las paredes. Fez volvió a tener la sensación de que los muros lo seguían con la mirada.

El pasillo estaba peligrosamente tranquilo. Había algún tipo de encanto que tenía adormecido a todo el mundo. No se encontró con nadie en el camino y su cuerpo parecía haber tomado la dirección por su cuenta sin preguntarle a su cerebro, todavía antes, él ya sabía a donde se dirigía. La música se detuvo cuando Fez entró en la habitación de las grandes ventanas. Por la más grande podía colarse la luz de los prismas como si siempre fuera de día. Una habitación de extraordinaria belleza que Fez nunca volvió a visitar luego de ese día. Entró con pasos cortos, sigilosos y tranquilos, como si su corazón se desprendiera de a saltitos desde su conciencia y entonces se paralizó ahí, con la luz entrando de lleno sobre su pecho.

Desde la reversa del mango del ventanal y hacia la mitad del mismo, había una especie de caída; una cuerda colgaba desde la varilla y hasta a la otra mitad. En el extremo yacía Caroline sin vida, atada por el cuello y sin una sola luz en los ojos. La música reinició la marcha y el corazón de Fez dio un vuelco mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas. La sombra proyectada por el cadáver colgante de Caroline se doblaba por el Angulo del mango, produciendo la imagen de la media luna sobre el suelo coloreado. Desde allí le habría parecido a cualquiera que era ella quien se columpiaba con una sonrisa.

—Triste ¿no?— dijo Lei del otro lado de la habitación para que Fez lo escuchara. — Cuando se nos acaba el tiempo para otorgan disculpas, es inevitable convencerse a uno mismo de lo contrario. Algunos simplemente se rinden. —Fez lo miró con todo el desprecio que pudo soportar entre las venas. Caroline no se había suicidado, él la había matado. Estaba seguro. — La próxima vez me aseguraré de que todos los halcones estén cuerdos antes de lanzarlos a pique. No perdonaré otra falla, amigo. Es una promesa.


	35. Chapter 35

**5\. **** Tiempo de orgullo italiano. **

**Parte 1. **

**(Viejos problemas.) **

La caja de cereal estaba vacía desde que saltó a esa estúpida expedición con Kelso. No había noticias sobre el señor Maveric, su gato. Y todo eso era inofensivo comparado con el incidente de la ventana. La ventana estaba entreabierta desde hacía varias semanas. Donna no se hubiera sorprendido si encontraba mapaches sobre la mesa, o el lugar donde solía estar el televisor, vacío. Sin embargo había sido un viaje largo y agotador. Extrañaba su cama y el olor de su propio desastre de café sobre las sabanas, así que no se tomó la molestia de enojarse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tan pronto como dio vuelta a la llave se dio cuenta de que el picaporte se estaba oxidando. Estaba allí desde que el edificio fue construido y aunque no era precisamente una antigüedad tampoco era reciente. Quizás ya era viejo en los 40´s. de cualquier forma, Donna compraría una nueva instalación de seguridad tan pronto como todo el asunto con el alcalde se terminara.

—Lindo —expresó Eric en voz alta. No había que ser un genio para notar la amargura de su desdeño.

—Voy a mudarme cuando todo termine— Prometió Donna— a donde prefiera la compañía. Manhattan está a la vuelta de la esquina. Aquí por lo menos tengo una buena vista.

Si Eric hubiera conocido el departamento de Jackie, hubiera pagado el peso de Ronda la redonda en oro para comprar el de Donna. Como no era el caso, Eric simplemente lo comparaba con el suyo. Definitivamente era más grande. Pero solo porque Donna no quería que se sintiera inferior, así que lo había llevado a su departamento más pequeño. De los tres que poseía, ella se sentía más cómoda en ese, porque ahí estaba su gato, su vieja computadora y la máquina que se atasca.

—Se me terminó el cereal así que… hay solo leche, pero también puedo ordenar comida china, si te apetece.

Eric no lucia saludable desde su enfrentamiento con Verónica, había comenzado a decir cosas extrañas en voz alta y cuando Donna le pedía que le repitiera lo que había dicho, Eric se mostraba confundido. Ella creyó que lo mejor sería llevarlo a su departamento para descansar un poco.

—No tengo hambre… pero gracias. — Donna comenzaba a pensar que algo andaba verdaderamente mal con su novio.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Quieres tomar una siesta? Debe ser por el viaje…

—No, no, estoy bien. — ¿Sabes, Donna? te preocupas demasiado.

Donna lo miró. Había un extraño brillo rojizo en sus ojos, como si hubiera olvidado donde se encontraba.

— ¿Seguro?

Eric volvió a insistir con la mirada. Entonces Donna estuvo segura de dejarlo en paz. Desde el incidente con el director de la escuela, Eric no había vuelto a ser el mismo; Donna tenía el horrible presentimiento de que le estaba ocultando algo importante, y no importante-importante, sino demencialmente importante. Estudió su rostro por un corto tiempo y luego caminó hacia el refrigerador solo por hacer algo. La puerta se tambaleó un poco hacia ella.

De pronto Donna se sintió como si no fuera ella misma. Un mareo le sobrevino de un momento a otro y el piso se movió tan fuerte que pensó que se desmayaría, pero no fue así. Pasados unos incomodos segundos, la habitación detuvo su devenir y ella miró a su acompañante que permanecía inmóvil en el sillón, como si no hubiera sentido nada. Tal vez era ella, que se estaba poniendo paranoica con todo lo de "Verónica" y los Malcome.

—Bueno. La versión corta —le dijo Eric acercándose sin cuidado— Es que mi hermana huyó de casa luego de casarse con Fez, de alguna manera conoció al presidente de los Estados Unidos de América en persona y tuvo una hija con él. Esa hija, hasta donde sabemos, podría ser Verónica.

— ¿Y la versión larga explica "de alguna forma" por qué le gustas a tu sobrina?

Eric no se rio.

—Eso no es verdad, ni siquiera estamos seguros de las posibilidades reales de que sea la hija de Laurie. Además ¿Porque Laurie se ha estado escondiendo? ¿Por tener una hija ilegítima del presidente? No puede ser la única bastarda.

—Hace tiempo que debimos preguntarle todo eso a tu madre ¿no te paree? Creo que ni siquiera se presentó al funeral de Red.

—Sí asistió creo, firmó con su nombre en el obituario pero… no lo sé.

— Entonces… ¿Cuál es la versión larga?

—Laurie se está mofando de nuestra investigación y Hyde es estúpido.

—Eso suena mucho más corto.

—Esa opción implicaría que Laurie llevó a Hyde hasta donde ella estaba o está relacionada con PSIC, por lo menos lo suficiente como para querer detener a Hyde y a Jackie en su camino a la fábrica.

— ¿Por qué crees que…?— Eric hizo una mueca para pedir una pausa y se tiró del cabelló como si hubiera un incendio en su cabeza. — ¡¿Estás bien?!— se alarmó Donna. Eric se reclinó hacia atrás.

—Sí, lo siento, continua. Son mis ojos, últimamente no veo muy bien. ¿Qué me decías?

Donna estaba más preocupada que antes.

— ¿Por qué crees que Laurie detuvo a Hyde y a Jackie?

—Tal vez ella es parte de la organización.

—Ella afirmó trabajar para los Malcome, sabemos que los Malcome trataran de asesinar al presidente y solo existe una persona que podría ayudarles a cometer tal crimen. Si él trabaja con los Malcome entonces el presidente está perdido.

— ¿Quién es ese?

Donna reflexionó alarmada por un instante y se levantó de golpe.

—Debemos ir por él, ¡Ahora!

— ¿Quién?

—Vámonos— Donna tomó su abrigo y volvió a salir, Eric la siguió de mala gana.

— Tedd Izkleyed Fantom era el tesorero del alcalde, trabajó para una empresa que manejaba la CVN hace mucho, pero lo trataron mal y ahora les roba toda la información y se la vende al periódico.

— ¿Con que de él sacas la información sucia eh?

—Así es, pero luego del incidente de la fotografía me juré que no volvería a hacer un trato con él. Mis fuentes en Drowies dejaron de ser confiables y tuve que ir con él. Intercambié la llave del presidente por la fotografía de Marisa con el alcalde porque creía que valía mucho más pero ahora creo que esa llave es la llave para acabar con el presidente y necesitamos recuperarla.

—Espera ¿de qué hablas? ¿Cuál llave? ¿Tú tenías la llave y la cambiaste por una foto?

—En ese entonces no sabíamos para que servía la llave.

—Ahora tampoco lo sabemos ¿Qué cambió?

—Jackie dijo que Laurie le dijo que la habitación donde tiene a Marisa está cerrada con una llave que el presidente siempre trae en el cuello, Drowies se la robó y la remplazó por una nueva para que no lo notara porque todos se preguntaban qué clase de puerta abría.

—Tal vez es una llave informática.

—Puede ser, hasta hace poco creíamos que era un símbolo de su poder sobre el resto del continente, pero ahora creo que Marisa de verdad existe y si Laurie tiene razón y el presidente tiene a su hija, debemos darle la llave a ella y evitar que los Malcome asesinen al presidente.

—Y si los Malcome tienen a Tedd entonces tienen la llave, se la darán a Laurie ¿no?

—Creo que no entiendes como funciona Eric, ellos no trabajan para tu hermana sino que ella trabaja para ellos. Si tienen la llave van a usarla y aun así mataran al presidente.

— ¿Realmente crees que una puerta cerrada los detendrá? ¿Viste cuanta gente mataron en Manhattan solo por el alcalde? Que encontremos o no encontremos la llave no va a hacer ninguna diferencia porque como dices tú, ellos no trabajan para Laurie.

—La llave es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para el presidente, Eric. Confía en mí.

— ¿Cómo podrá confiar en ti si nos has ocultado esta información desde el principio?

—Porque ahora estamos juntos en esto ¿de acuerdo? No quiero oír más quejas porque si no encontramos rápido a Tedd lo harán ellos.

El auto quedó estacionado en media calle, Donna tenía miedo de haber cometido un error o calculado mal el tiempo, si Tedd trabajaba para los Malcome o lo habían encontrado ya, no había remedio alguno. Tedd era famoso por desvanecerse entre los muros como un camaleón cuando no quería que lo encontraran, por algo era su mejor contacto y el ladrón más cotizado de Nueva york después del departamento de operaciones legales de Drowies.

—Bueno— le dijo Eric al píe del edificio donde solía residir Tedd— ¿y ahora qué?— según el casero, Tedd ya no vivía ahí.

—No te preocupes— le dijo Donna— recuerda que estás hablando con una periodista, se cómo conseguir información.

Fue Colette, una vieja secretaria de piso, la que le dijo a Donna donde podía encontrar al bastardo, al parecer una ex pareja furiosa por que la embarazó y se dio a la fuga.

—Vamos Eric, camina. —Donna comenzaba a notar que a su novio no le quedaba energía pero no tenía tiempo para cargar con él.

— ¿Estas segura de que es éste?

Donna se colgó un rato del timbre, nadie respondió durante sus tres intentos. Eric se desinfló y cambio el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver otro día.

—No lo entiendes, si no está aquí, significa que algo muy malo le pasó. Vamos a entrar.

— ¿Qué?—Eric sonaba convencido de que Donna intentaba cometer un crimen

—Lo que escuchaste, vamos a entrar.

—Alto, muy bien Donna, hasta aquí llegó esta locura ¿okey?

— ¡Dios! Eres más cobarde que Fez, Jackie por lo menos tiene agallas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿No creerás que Jackie y yo encontramos la sede de PSIC por la vía más legal o sí? Para encontrar información hay que tomar riesgos y a veces salidas que no están permitidas, si no vas a ayudarme, hazte a un lado. —Donna no esperó a que Eric le respondiera o volviera a opinar al respecto, entró por la ventana ignorando las náuseas y aterrizó dentro del apartamento.

—Donna — oyó que susurraba Eric, luchando contra las persianas de la ventana donde se había quedado enredado— Donna, esto está mal, salgamos de aquí.

—chssssssst. ¡Silencio, Eric!

El lugar parecía haber sido saqueado por los vikingos, las mesas estaban de cabeza y la cama distendida, los vasos y platos rotos, y esparcidos por el suelo. Las lámparas estaban mal colocadas como si alguien las hubiera retirado y luego hubiera tratado de arreglarlo sin mucho éxito.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Te lo dije. Los Malcome estuvieron aquí, debieron llevárselo. Deben tener la llave.

— ¡Mira! — Eric levantó un pedazo de papel con sangre que estaba junto al teléfono

—Trataba de llamar a alguien ¿Dice quién es?

— Si mis años de educación no me fallan dice algo como Matt… Mark… Hilton

— ¡¿Mark Hampton?!

— ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, trabaja en la CVN, él nos consigue los gafetes para las conferencias.

— ¿La CVN?

—Tengo un pase platino para el estudio de Hampton, tenemos que ir.

—Donna ¿podrías quedarte quieta por un segundo? Estos tipos son peligrosos, mira lo que le hicieron a Tedd, es obvio que no estamos a la altura de…

Pero Donna ya no lo escuchó. Estaba decidida a resolverlo todo de una vez por todas, si era verdad que los Malcome asaltarían al presidente, entonces lo harían ese domingo durante la conmemoración.

— ¿Donna? ¡Espera!

Donna salió de nuevo por la ventana, un ligero dolor en el vientre le electrificó la columna **_mierda_**, pensó. Pero no se dobló para que Eric no lo notara.

—Vamos— urgió caminando de vuelta a automóvil. Eric tuvo que hacer algunas acrobacias para subirse al auto en movimiento.

—Donna— dijo recuperando el aliento— Sé que te importa mucho todo el asunto del alcalde pero creo que esto fue demasiado lejos incluso suponiendo que mi hermana esté involucrada…

—Eric, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Hay muchas cosas en riesgo y mi vida está de cabeza, no puedo detenerme a reflexionar sobre mis decisiones.

Eric vaciló.

—Es por eso que trato de ser tu voz de la razón… no importa lo que hagamos ahora porque ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para detener un ataque de tales dimensiones?

—Si sabes dónde explotara la bomba no te quedas parado viéndolo desde un lugar seguro, vas y evacuas a la gente.

—Donna, si hacemos eso, vamos a ser arrestados antes de que la gente tenga la oportunidad de…

— ¡Cierra la boca! Esa es la razón por la que nunca puedo contar contigo, Eric. Nunca estas dispuesto a tomar riesgos, no te importa si cuentan a no contigo. Siempre decides que no es asunto tuyo.

— ¿Ahora de que estas hablando?

—Ya lo sabes

—Soy imbécil ¿sí? No entiendo porque estas tan enojada conmigo

— ¡Por eso no llegaste a la boda! ¡Por eso no te permití ser padre!

— ¡¿Qué?!

El auto se frenó de golpe, al parecer había una caravana que apantallaba el tráfico alrededor de la avenida que bajaba desde el edificio de la CVN. El CEO estaba inaugurando una nueva rama de informática en la compañía porque creía que las tecnologías eran la joya del mañana o una cosa así. Donna bajó su vidrió y preguntó a un hombre que pasaba por ahí.

— ¿Qué pasa allá afuera amigo? —El trafico estaba tan lento que los peatones iban caminando en plena carretera y se movían entre el laberinto de coches detenidos.

—Todos quieren llegar a la inauguración de la CVN. Habrá un casting para el nuevo noticiario del estelar. Cerraron la avenida este. Donna se bajó del auto sin reflexionar al respecto, si se quedaba en el auto nunca llegaría.

— ¿Quieres explicarme eso de que no me dejaste ser padre?— la siguió Eric correteando para alcanzarla.

—Ahora no tenemos tiempo Eric, debemos ir a pie.

— ¿Estás loca? No dejaré mi auto aquí.

—Bien entonces iré yo sola, te veo después.

—Donna, para por favor, hablemos de esto.

— ¿No ves lo que está pasando? Esto es una distracción para el evento de mañana ¡Tenemos un gran… gran problema!

—No, ese no es nuestro problema, pero tú… tú sí, tú eres mi problema.

—Qué lindo Eric, eso es lo que toda chica quiere oír.

— ¿Qué? No eso no fue lo que…

—Mejor cállate de una vez.

—Vamos Donna, esto es una locura.

En la puerta del edificio había una carpa con la imagen del CEO, entonces Eric se paralizó. Buddy Morgan posaba en la imagen con elegancia y estrechaba la mano del antiguo alcalde con una sonrisa glamurosa en el rostro y un maletín en la mano.

—¿Buddy?


End file.
